Journey to Kleeto
by DW-Chaos WolfEdge
Summary: The adventure of Pokemon Trainer Sky Selveren traveling through the Kleeto region with a dream of becoming its Champion. Although an organization called Team Crimson, chaotic Pokemon, and lack of sanity may make that all more complicated than it seems.
1. New Start

_Newly Re-done_

Since most of my old chapters were riddled with typos and spelling errors, I decided to correct a few chapters, though nothing will change the story-line. I'm just fixing a few things and improving them.

For all those new to the story, I ask you to bear with me for a while just until a little later on in the story. (that's where things get better!) I'm currently fixing the older chapters. 1-4 are all re-done!

Anyway, in this chapter I added a few thinfgs to give Sky a little more background, and tell more about him than what I've done last time. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Start**

Kleeto. A region located farther north of Kanto and Johto. Being so close to both regions, Kleeto is home to many Pokémon from the two. Hoenn, being a continent somewhere farther off, also has Pokemon native to it in Kleeto although they are considered very rare.

The story begins in a town called Silver City. Basically a normal, busy town with very few trainers. A young boy named Sky Selvern had just moved into the city one week ago on account of his father's business job required them to. Sky's dream, like most kids in the world of Pokemon, is to someday go on a journey with Pokemon and enter the Pokemon League. But as everyone else, he first needed a pokemon of his own before he could start.

Sky left his room, walked down the stairs, and out the door to take a walk. Sky is currently thirteen year old boy with brown spiky hair, wearing a white tee shirt and a silver vest like jacket over it along with light blue jeans, and white sneakers with blue around the heels and a strip around the front. He left after deciding to take a walk to see his new hometown, that and he nothing else to do.

Walking through the town, Sky saw nothing of interest and sighed. "An entire week and Dad still hasn't been able a Pokemon for me..." Sky said to himself, rather disappointed. He never liked waiting and his father had promised him a Pokemon since he was upset after moving away from his old hometown in Pewter City. Kanto. Leaving your hometown and friends behind is tough, tougher than he thought it would be.

After spending more time walking he noticed this town also had a Pokemon Center, and a PokeMart, apart from the many office buildings that infested the town. These buildings were most likely the ones responsible for his moving here. After close to an hour of walking around town he came returned to his home settled in the outkirts of town. His father's dark blue car was parked near their house.

"Yes! Dads home!" Sky exclaimed, new found excitement replacing the depression of just a minute ago. Still hoping for a Pokemon, he quickly rushed in the house to greet his dad after flinging the door open.

"Hey pops, what's-- " His excited greeting was cut of by his Dad.

"There you are, Sky. Have I found the _one_ for you!" His father proclaimed proudly. Sky's father normally wore a buisness suit, but for once he was wearing formal clothes; basic adult styled brown pants and a green sweater. He had brown hair a darker shade than his son's.

"One what?" Sky asked curiously, though he was actually pretending not to know what his Father meant.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about. And besides, he's perfect for you! I caught him just outside of a swamp outside of town. It wasn't easy, he was a tricky one, that's for sure..."

"You've found a Pokemon?" Sky asked hopefully.

"Here, see for yourself," His father handing him a red and white ball he had been carrying.

Sky grinned widely while trying to find something to say, but couldn't and soon accepted the PokeBall from his father. "Awesome! Okay, come on out!" he called, anxiously wanting to meet his first Pokemon and realized all the waiting was worth it while the Pokeball opened in a burst of red light.

After a red flash faded, Sky saw a small azure crocodile with crimson eyes and spikes trailing from the back of its head to its tail. It had a wide golden stripe running across its chest, but before Sky could observe it any longer, the small reptile began looking around frantically.

"Toto? toto to! TOOOO!! (What the? This isn't home! AHHH!!)" He screamed while running around the living room in a fit of panic. For some reason bitting and chewing anything in sight except Sky and his father.

"Whoa... You found a Totodile!" Sky exclaimed happily, then he noticed the gator chewing through the sofa. "Uh..."

"Hey, don't do that!!" Sky's father called out in alarm. The gator, stopped immediately, looked at him, and began running around again.

"He sure is... energetic..." Sky remarked, bewlidered at both that this was his favorite Pokemon, and by how much energy it seemed to possess.

"I think I'll call him... Spike." Sky decided and smiling widely with fondness of the hyper-active gator already.

Sky's father had picked Spike the Totodile while Sky was deciding on a name and placed the gator on the floor next to him. "Good, now that he has a name, he's all your's. Just remember to take care of him, he was pretty tough to find." He glanced at the sofa. "Oh, and... keep him from running around the house from now on..." Though he spoke in a light-heartedly, humorus manner, there was a certain sense of a seriousness there.

"Affermative!" Sky agreed and jokingly saluted, then he ran off towards the door. "Thanks, pops!" He called back to backed energetically as he yanked the door open yet again.

"Come on, Spike! First stop: the park!" He called this time to Spike, his very first Pokemon.

The little azure alligator quickly followed it's new trainer out the door. "All right! Hanging around these weird humans could be fun!" This was the beginning of Sky's friendship with Spike, and the beginning of their adventure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached their first stop, the park, a few minutes after leaving Sky's house. The park was as many others, infested with a fleet of happy-go-lucky children playing around on the basic playground equipment such as slides, swings, and jungle gyms. The grassy area away from the playground equiptment looked perferct for execise and battles.

"Here we are Spike, Silver Park." Sky told the Totodile standing beside him. "Now let's find a couple of Trainers to battle..." He began examining the area for any opponents.

Spike, however could hardly hold back his excitement, and with no warning the Totodile burst closer the park, heading straight towards the playground section where the kids played.

Sky watched his Pokemon with a faint sense of foreboding. "Uh oh..." he murmured, unsure how the kids would react. "This can't be good..."

Spike stopped in front of the kids and stared blankly at them. They stared back, also blankly.

"Hey!! That's a Totodile!!" One shouted in awe.

At first Spike was calm, but at the shout, Spike lost to his held back excitment. The Totodile hyperly charged one of the slides and repeatedly began bitting it until it broke.

"Mad Pokemon!"

"Run for your lives!!"

With that, all the small children ran away and screamed in pure terror.

Sky said nothing as he just stood there, staring ahead with a blank expression of being shocked wordless. Though he sensed if they stayed, they would be in for some serious trouble and playground repair fines.

"Spike, return!" The trainer called quickly as he pointed Spike's Pokeball at him. A red light appeared and the hyperactive alligator disappeared with the read beam.

Sky turned, tired to recall which way was home, and prepared to make the mad dash for him, but soon stopped a second before taking off.

A girl with long blonde hair and eyes a shade of emerald green blocked his path. She was wearing a light-green tee shirt, aquamarine shorts, and forest-green shoes with white stripes. The girl looked as if she was the same age as he was and stared at him intently.

"Hey, were are you off to in such a hurry?" The blonde asked, seeming to intentionally cut off his escape while suddenly holding him in a supicious gaze.

Though oblivious to her words, Sky couldn't help but to stare. "_She's... kinda pretty.." _he thought distractedly. Sky remained starting for a second longer before realizing what he was doing, and turned away embarrassedly while feinting a laugh. "Well, um..."

"That's a really crazy Totodile you have there." She prompted. The girl ignored Sky's mannerism, but still eyed him with suspicion.

Sky was torn from his awkward state, somewhat thankfully, by her comment. "Hey, Spike is not crazy!" He shouted defensively.

The blonde girl notice Sky's resentment towards what she said and smirked. "Calm down, I didn't mean anything by it." She informed, her tone losing its suspicious edge. "Actually, I would like to battle you and your Totodile." The challenged came though a mischievous grin that took her face.

A look of excitement soon replaced the resentful one Sky wore a minute ago. "You would?! Alright! Lets go!" He said anxiously while hastily drawing Spike's PokeBall. "Come on out, Spi-"

"No, not here!" she stopped him quickly.

A vain buldged on Sky's forehead at yet another interuption."Why does everyone cut me off?!" He shouted in severe irritation.

The girl pointed to the slide. "If you stay here much longer, you're likely to get in some trouble for that slide your Totodile just wreaked. And this place doesn't make for a very good battlefield anyway."

Sky blinked and soon realized she was right. "Oh. Well... okay, then..." He sheepishly replied, recalling this was his reason for nearly taking off in the first place.

"Of course, we'll still battle..." she reassured, sly with confidence. "How about the forest? I know where this really nice clearing is where there aren't many trees."

Sky smirked, and held in his excitement through a confident grin. "Sure."

"Great! Then follow me." the blonde replied and began to leave the playground. She was heading for a road that led onto a higher elevated ledge above the city that led to the woods farthe. Sky followed quickly.

While they walked, a question creeped its way into the Sky's mind he had forgotten to ask. "By the way, what's your name?"

The girl turned around, "Pearl." she replied, seeming glad Sky finally decided to ask.

"Pearl, huh..?" Sky echoed, thoughtfully maveling at the unique name. "I'm Sky Selvern, best Pokemon Trainer in town! Nice to meet ya!" He grinned widely, along with his obviously exaggerated title.

Pearl smiled, "You too!"

* * *

Well, there's chapter one. Tell it like it is and leave a review!


	2. First Match

Whoa, out of all the chapters I've ever written, this one needed the most help, but it was worth it! This one is worlds better than my first attempt and it's now precious to me. Obvious to say, this is now one of my favorite chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: First Battle

Shortly after Sky and his newly met friend, Pearl, departed from Silver City and it's playground, they walked a dirt road that lead to the entrance of the forest Pearl had told Sky was called Silver Forest. Only beyond multiple trees and the brushes of foliage did the area begin to seem like a forest. Although quiet, Sky cold tell it was a forest simply due to the abundant bird chirps, dense, dark green bushes and tall grass, and what seemed to be an endless sea of trees. Eventually, Pearl led Sky to what seemed to be a less dense section of the forest, with trees that allowed more sunlight through, and finally a grassy plain with only few trees and bushes.

The blonde stopped a short distance past Sky and made a brief examination of the area before she ws certain where they were.

"Yep, this is it... my very own place in the forest," Pear reported to Sky cheerily while smiling at him.

Sky didn't bother with observing the small sectioned off grass-land he was in and he honestly didn't care. "Yeah. Nice." the brown-haired one said flatly then drew a PokeBall, "Can we battle now?"

Pearl sighed, "I bet your one who always rushes into things without giving anything a second thought, or taking the time to smell the roses..." Pearl deduced from Sky's rash actions since she had met him. "It's kind of easy to tell.."

Sky ignored Pearl's remark with an uncaring shrug, and held forward the PokeBall he drew with a small grin. "Call it a bad habit." Sky said, then tossed the red and white sphere into the air, "Let's go, Spike!" the young trainer called and in a flash of red light, Spike was released form his Pokeball standing in front of Sky.

Feeling lush, cool grass beneath his feet, Spike realized he was in a forest and usurely checked his surrounding by glancing back and forth, wondering how he came to be there. _'Man, I hate those ball thingies... you never know where they'll send you next...'_

Pearl let out another sigh after she realized his mind was set to battling a drew a Pokeball from a small clip that attached the sphere to blue shorts, followed by throwing it into the air, "Rookies are always way too eager to take a loss. C'mon out, Flora!" the blonde called before a small light-greenish like Pokemon that almost resembled a dog, with bright cherry colored eyes and dark green buds circling it's neck in a necklace fashion, and finally a rather large dark green leaf on it's head was released into the forest clearing.

"Chika!" the small green Pokemon cried excitedly and pranced around in front of Pearl.

Sky instantly recognized the Pokemon as a Chikorita as it was from the same starter set as his favorite Pokemon, that happened to be lollygagging in front of him at that very moment.

"Okay, she's using a Chikorita," Sky rationalized, then looked down at Spike, "we have a type disadvantage... get ready, Spike!" Sky said, and Spike looked at him questionably, then at Pearl and her Chikorita. "All right, so ready?" he inferred with a small grin of excitement.

Pearl nodded and folded her arms along her light green tee shirt, also grinning except her's with more confidence rather than excitement. Pearl's Chikorita smirked competitively while spinning it's leaf about in a threatening matter. "When you are," she spoke as confidently as she looked.

"Let's go!!" Both trainers shouted in unison, and began the battle.

The battle began with Pearl's Chikorita glaring down Spike, which surprised the Totodile since he didn't recall doing anything to cross the Chikorita or it's trainer. Though like the many Pokemon he had battled at the swamp before capture, Spike knew this meant a battle and began returning the glare.

"Flora, use Tackle!" Pearl gave the first order and pointed forward.

Spike simply stood his ground, bracing himself for the impact while the Chikorita charged for him on a collision course. The Chikorita rammed into Spike, though the gator was able to take the hit without hardly budging, but leaving the Chikorita in close range.

"Now, Spike, use Scratch!" Sky ordered quickly to take advantage of the Chikorita's proximity to Spike.

Spike questioned mentally whether he should listen to Sky or not, but since his gut told him Sky could be trusted, Spike lifted his arm quickly, took aim for only a second, then grazed the left side of the Chikorita's face with a quick swipe.

The Chikorita yelped and fell to the ground, Spike's attack leaving three small, minor slash marks, though the Chikorita quickly returned to it's feet.

Sky was surprised with Spike's strength, "Whoa, nice shot, Spike!" the brown-haired trainer congratulated his Pokemon cheerily, and Spike gave a toothy smile in return.

"Not bad... but we're not done yet!" Pearl stated.

"We're not done either! Let's show 'em another Scratch attack, Spike." Sky said calmly with the slightest sign of over confidence.

Spike nodded before lifting up a claw and charging towards the Chikorita, shouting a battle cry while running.

"Okay, Flora! Dodge, then use the tree for another Tackle attack!" Pearl counted quickly.

Flora stood her ground as Spike did; carefully watching how close she allowed Spike to get, before as Spike approached her and swung his claw in a downwards motion, Flora hopped backwards, then leapt onto a tree and jumped from the trunk and into Spike, the Chikorita's head viciously butting into Spike's.

Spike wailed in pain, and was knocked backwards and off his feet, followed by tumbling backwards.

Sky felt a pang of alarm, "Hey! Spike, are you okay?" the trainer called out worringly to his Pokemon.

"Yeah! Good job, Flora!" Pearl celebrated, deciding Spike was unconscious, and Flora turned around and cried out happily to her trainer.

Suddenly, Spike jumped back to his feet, hopping from one foot to the other as he held where Flora had head-butted him while crying out an onslaught of continuous 'totos'.

"Awesome, you're still up!" Sky cheered, relieved they hadn't lost yet.

Once the pain settled and he stopped jumping, Spike gave an angry cry in response to Sky, then turned to glare at the Chikorita. _"Okay, NOW I'm mad," _the small alligator fumed furiously.

Pearl turned around after hearing Sky's voice and saw Spike was still conscious. "Huh? Not down yet?" The blonde said, "Okay, then use one more Tackle, Flora!" Pearl ordered again.

As ordered, the Chikorita began another charge towards Spike, and while it ran, Sky noticed something he and Spike could use to their advantage.

"Spike, try for the leaf!" Sky called and pointed towards the large piece of darkgreen foliage waving in the running Chikorita's wake.

Spike took one glance and quickly caught on and waited for the Chikorita to run close enough, and then once Flora was less than two feet away, Spike hopped to his right, followed by grabbing onto the Chikorita's leaf.

"CHIKA!!" Flora screeched in pain as she was forcefully stopped in the middle of her charge and held onto by Spike.

"What!?" Pearl exclaimed in shock and was surprised.

"All right! It worked!" Sky cheered excitedly, "Now Spike, send it sailing!" Sky gave the enthusiastically confident order and thrust a fist forward.

Before Spike did, he grinned a devious grin which worried Flora, then, Spike began spinning faster with rising speed to build momentum, before finally letting go and sending a screaming Flora sailing meters away until she collided into a tree with a loud crash and even louder cry from the Chikorita.

Sky slowly began to feel regretful, "Maybe you overdid it a little..." the trainer said, unsurely, however, Spike was busy dancing happily to celebrate the victory he knew he and Sky had after the crash.

The Chikorita let out a few very weak cries while trying to stand up, but fell back down and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Flora!!" Pearl cried out in worry and rushed to the fallen Chikorita.

Sky now felt a sudden pang of worry hit him, "Uh-oh..." he mumbled, worried he and Spike may have seriously hurt Flora.

Pearl stopped in front of her Chikorita and knelt beside her, then began carefully examing her for any broken bones or fractures. Finally, Pearl was relieved when she found Flora was okay and just unconscious. "Okay, nothing's broken..." Pearl said before the blonde returned Flora to her PokeBall. "You deserve a nice rest now." She said to the PokeBall Flora was in before reattaching it to her shorts and standing up.

Sky sighed, deeply relieved Pearl's Chikorita was okay. "That was almost too close..." he said still relieved, then it hit him, "Wait a minute... This means.. WE WON!!" Sky shouted, loudly in joy. Simply overjoyed, he and Spike had won they're first battle, and Sky joined in on Spike's celebration dance.

Standing by for a short time to cope with her loss, Pearl sighed and eventually headed towards Sky and Spike. "I seriously feel sorry for nearly any Pokemon that will have to face your Totodile." the blonde said to Sky and put on a smile, and Sky stopped dancing to pay attention, "But anyway, good match. Your totodile is really strong," Pearl admitted. _'Should've known, the way it wreaked that slide!'_

Sky laughed an excited and proud laugh and folded his hands behind his head, and rested them against his spiky brown hair. "Yeah, thanks. Your Chikorita is pretty strong, too!" Sky returned the compliment.

Pearl smiled again, "Thanks, but next time we won't lose!" the blonde declared, still with a highly competitive spirit.

Sky grinned, "We'll see!"


	3. Dreams and Goals

Well here's chapter three of Kleeto, newly complete! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Dreams Towards The Future

Later on that day after the battle held in the forest, Sky and Pearl deperted from the forest and rested on a hillside directly in front of the acres of foliage, Sky still beaming on winning his first battle. It was evening and the sun was preparing to set, making a orange glow throughout the sky and the ground below it.

And Spike and Flora, after resting from their previous battle, were busily playing a game of tag; Spike making many unsuccessful attempts to catch Flora and becoming highly frustrated. All while Sky and Pearl chatted and Sky told the blonde about his dream to one day enter the Kleeto Region Pokemon League.

Pearl began to look doubtful while she rested laying against the grassy hill. "You know... that won't be easy... you know that, right?" she informed bluntly.

Sky nodded thought was still smiling. "Yeah, but I'm gonna go for it anyway. There's a lot of stuff in life that isn't easy." Sky held fast to his dream.

Pearl closed her eyes and smiled, before turning around and staring at the sky. "My dream shuld be a lot easier." the blonde stated surely.

Sky looked confused. "Really...? How come?" he asked.

"Simple: Becoming a Gym Leader should be a lot easier than becoming Champion." Pearl said brightly and winked.

"Hunh?! Gym Leader!?" Sky exclaimed, stunned. "...Hey, if you do become a Gym Leader, you know that means we'll have to another battle someday?" Sky asked, taking on a more competitive tome while grinning.

"Exactly! But just don't expect us to lose a second time!" Pearl declared and turned back to Sky, also grinning competitively.

"I it once, and I'll say it again: We'll see!" Sky said once more, still grinning.

Pearl nodded then turned back around and sighed, "it's getting late... and I'd rather be home in time for dinner..." she said, looking at the setting sun. "I should be going now." she said stood up, "Hey, Flora! Time to go!"

Flora perked up the moment she heard the call and stopped running before turning around to a panting Spike behind her. Then, Flora pulled the skin under an eye and stuck her tongue out before dashing over to Pearl. Leaving a completely frustrated and furious Spike behind her.

"Oooh, you...!!" the Totodile raged and stomped the ground with a foot.

With Flora by her side, Pearl started to leave. "We'll see you tomorrow, Sky!" Pearl called and waved before she and Flora were off.

"Bye!" Sky called and waved back blissfully. Spike glanced to the right and at his goofy faced Trainer and immediately began to wonder what was wrong.

_'What's up with him...?' _Spike thought but could think of no logical answer, so decided to dismiss it as regular human behavior. However how strange it seemed.

Sky sat up and thought for a moment about if he had just acquired a new friend through his freshly begun lifestyle of a Trainer. And at the thought, Sky couldn't help but to reminisce over his first battle, and that it was also his first win. Though Sky enjoyed indulging in happiness as all humans do, he recalled he and Spike needed to become stronger in order to continue winning.

"Hey, Spike, how about we get some training done?" Sky turned around and called to his Pokemon.

"Toto!!" Spike responded eagerly and without a second though, began a dash towards the forest and disappeared in the underbrush.

"Hey! Wait up, you can't train alone!" Sky argued and quickly returned to his feet and followed his energetic Pokemon.

Once Sky re-entered the forest caught up with Spike, the two traveled deeper into the forest than where he and Pearl had vetured to battle, all in hopes of running across and wild Pokemon to train against.

Suddenly, a rustle in bushes ahead of the two caught Spike's ears as he ceased walking and stood still.

"Huh? Why'd you stop, Spike?" Sky asked his Pokemon after the Totodile stopped, obviously unaware of the shaking bush, so Spike pointed it out.

Sky's gaze adverted to where Spike indicated, "Something's in there...?" he wondered, and then noticed the shuddering shrub himself as all the proof he needed. "Right, then..."

Before he could continue, Spike carefully began to tip-toe closer to the bush while his Trainer could do nothing but stand and watch. Once within close enough range to the bush, Spike slowly began to lean closer and peer at what was inside, when suddenly and bird like figure burst from the underbrush in a upward dive and surprised Spike into falling backwards.

Once in the air, Sky was sure the brown and cream feathered figure was a Pidgey and it began to dive downwards towards Spike.

"Here it comes! Watch out, Spike!" Sy called to his Pokemon as the bird swopped down. Spike managed to quickly stumble to his feet before hurriedly dashing out of the way, just narrowly avoiding the Pidgey's attack.

Thereafter it's attack, the bird Pokemon quickly began flapping it's wings with haste to ascend back into the air and regain lost height. Sky then noticed that the Pidgey was small, but not small enough to be a newborn, indicating it was probably no older than Spike.

Sky also noticed that by flying back into the air immediately after attacking, Spike wouldn't be able to land one attack. And once back into the air, the pidgey began another dive towards Spike.

_'Darn it! We'll lose if this keeps up...!'_ Skt thought uneasily through clenched teeth.

Then before Sky could order a counter attack, and with the Pidgey moving to close for a counter to work in time, Spike quickly spun around on one foot, and landed a sharp kick to the side of the Pidgey's face with the other, and sent it spiraling in the opposite direction. Much to Sky's surprise.

Sky stared, "Whoa... I didn't see that coming..." he said to himself, still slightly baffled. "Anyway, let's finish it off with Scratch!" Sky ordered.

Spike bared his claws and charged towards the fallen bird, and the Pidgey, still weak from surprise kick, tried to stand and then take flight, but it cringed once the pressure of it's weight strained it's right leg. Spike neared and prepared to bring his claws down on the bird Pokemon, thought the Pidgey instinctively raised a wings and brushed the dirt with a wing, blowing dirt into Spike's eyes in order to defend it's self, and the gator let out a troubled cry, and then began to fiercely try to remove the dirt.

Sky fumed, "Hey, no fair! That should be against the rules or something!!" he angrily accused.

Spike mumbled with discontent while still trying to remove the last of the dirt from his eyes, though unsuccessfully, _'Stupid... cheating...chickens..!!' _

The pidgey took advantage of it's short break for time to collect itself, before quickly re-ascending to the air and began another swoop-like Tackle. Spike was unable to see properly and took a direct hit from the Pidgey's attack, knocking the gator off his feet and into a tree, and the Pidgey's sharp beak cutting his arm and drawing a small amount of blood.

Sky let out a alarmed, dismayed grunt, "Spike, are you all right! C'mon, let's keep going!" The trainer urged encouragingly and Spike eventually stumbled back to his feet.

Spike mumbled something angrily while glaring red-eyed daggers at the bird Pokemon. _'I DARE It to try that again!!' _Spike thought to himself, now enraged.

Once again, the Pidgey ascended into the air, except this time it moved farther away, intending to finish Spike now.

With a slightly devious idea in his mind, Spike began to make mercilessly insult the small bird whom was trying to kill him. "..and your ugly, and you smell like a Muk, and if you had teeth they'd look like two rows of corn, and your mamma's so fat, she went swimming in the ocean, all the Wailords started singing, 'We - are - family!'. "

Which all came out to Sky as, "Tot to toto, toto dile, dile! Toto..." utterly confused greater than he had ever been before, Spike finally said, "Spike.. What in the heck are you doing?! There's a speeding Pidgey you might want to worry about!" he shouted his reminder.

Spike simply ignored his Trainer and held fast to his strategy while inching himself inconspicuously in front of the tree he had collided into. Then, to further anger his target, Spike pulled the scales under his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

Now completely infuriated, the Pidgey charged blindly at break neck pace, completely clouded with rage.

"Spike! Homicidal Pidgey closing in! Might want to move out the way!!" Sky advised fretfully, still trying to convince Spike to dodge, but Spike believed his plan would work.

Spike stood still until the raging Pidgey was less than a few feet away, then, the Totodile casually sidestepped from in front of the tree and out of the Pidgey's path. And Finally realizing exactly what Spike was doing, the Pidgey snapped out of it's rage state and the state was replaced by panic as it was heading towards the tree with far too much speed to hope for it to stop in time. The Pidgey flailed around in mid-air before it crashed into the tree with loud pain filled cries, and a loud sickening sound of cracking bones.

Slowly, the Pidgey peeled from the tree and fell the ground, unconscious.

Sky stared in bewilderment. "Well... you beat it... but that was kind of unnecessary.." Sky said, then quickly rushed over to the nearly dead Pidgey and past Spike.

_"Yes it was! That thing tried to kill me!" _Spike shouted in his own defense, but Sky couldn't understand Spike, so the trainer ignored him and carefully picked up the Pidgey before examining it. "It's still breathing...but it looks seriously injured... mostly around the beak..." sky pointed out, sounding sorry for it. "Poor little bugger..."

Spike was stunned and left wide-eyed. _"WHAT?! THAT BIRD TRIES TO KILL ME, AND YOU FEEL SORRY FOR IT!?"_

Spike stood up, the Pidgey still resting in his arms, and started to leave. "C'mon, Spike. We have to get both you and this Pidgey to the Pokemon Center ASAP." the Trainer called back while walking.

Disgruntled, Spike folded his arms and eventually began to follow Sky out of Silver Forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, the sun had almost completely gone down and Sky and Spike were walking down the dirt path to the Pokemon Center. It was then that the Pidgey painstakingly opened it's eyes and was alarmed it was moving. Shortly, the Pidgey realized Sky was carrying it somewhere though it was too weak to try to escape and nly moved slightly instead.

"Hey Spike... it's starting to wake up..." Sky informed the Spike, who was still in a foul mood as he walked alongside of Sky.

Though unwillingly, Spike glanced upwards at the Pidgey, seeing it was indeed to weak to move. Suddenly, spike felt a pang of regret and guilt at what he had done.

_'...Sky was right, I did go to far fighting her...'_ Spike thought gravely, and Spike was also certain that the Pidgey was a female. _'And from the looks of it... she's probably no older than me...'_ the gator added, feeling more and more down with each passing second and felt he just had to apologize to her.

But before the remorseful Totodile could apologize, the Pidgey drifted off to sleep and forced Spike to make amends some other time.

Minutes later, it was dark out with the time being somewhere near eight or nine, and Sky had finally arrived at the front of the Pokemon Center which was not located far from Silver Forest. Or the playground. The very same playground where Spike had totaled a slide and it was now being dusted for finger prints by numerous police officers and a Officer Jenny accompanied them, jolting down their findings.

Sky was highly irritated with how much attention a piece of playground equipment received, "It's just a stupid slide!" he remarked wondering why such a fuss was made over it in the first place. Eventually, Sky walked through the PokeCenter's front door, ignoring the supposed crime scene investigation.


	4. Silver Wings

Yeesh, _all _my old chapter need re-done... well, this one's had a major renovation, so now it should be tolerable. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: Silver Wings

After the battling the Pidgey in Silver Forest, the small bird was brutally injured by Spike's unusual yet effective battle strategy, and Sky had turned the small bird over to Nurse Joy and left it in her care. The brown -haired trainer and Spike waited in the lobby for a the redheaded nurse to return, and it wasn't until an hour later when she did.

Sky noticed almost immediately the distempered look the Nurse wore, and knew what was coming next. "Oh no..."

Once she approached, Sky knew he was in for it. "How did you let that poor Pidgey fall into this _condition?_" she demanded through angered green eyes.

"You know, I _knew _you were going to say something like that..." Sky claimed arrogantly meeting her gaze without a single trace of remorse.

This only furthered infuriated the fuming nurse. "That does not_ answer _my question!"

Sky sighed. "Oh, boy, and it starts..."

"Now please tell me what happened," the nurse demanded once more with the determination that showed she would simply keep questioning if he denied an answer.

"Okay, okay..." the brown-haired trainer gave in at last. "My Totodile here," he pointed to Spike who was busy wolfing down a bowl of PokeChow. "Battled that Pidgey in the forest, and he tricked it into crashing into a tree. I didn't know it had a broken leg. If I did, we would have left it as it was." When they had first brought the injured Pidgey into the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy almost immediately pointed out it's leg was injured.

The still irritated Nurse held her gaze with Sky's, "In that case, you should better control your Pokemon." she finished in a scolding tone, though it seemed to soften.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sky waved a hand dismissively. His arrogance and overconfident nature was sure to cause him problems. "Anyway, where is the Pidgey?" he asked with a sudden curiosity as he stood.

Nurse Joy let out a sigh and gave up on the matter. "In the back. I'll lead you to her."

Sky nodded. "Okay, thanks," he responded sincerely and Nurse Joy's expression lifted slightly as she noticed Sky was not a completely neglectful teenager. She lead them into a small room with Pidgey fast asleep on a small bed. To wait for it to wake, Sky sat on the bed's edge patiently and Spike began to vividly and curiously exam every inch of the room

Pidgey had finally awaken from her sleep long after the trainer and Totodile had entered the room, and it was now late night, and both Sky and Spike were asleep.

The Pidgey climbed to her talons and glanced around the room, before a pain stuck her head. "_Ughh..._my head..." she groaned and held a wing to the pain, before continuing her examination of the room. "...Where am I..?" she asked herself quietly and noticed a sleeping Sky on the edge of the bed. He was sitting but his head was tilted down with his back against the wall the bed stood near.

"That human... I remember he was carrying me after I was almost killed by that crazy blue alligator..." she realized, trying to answer the flood of questions that came to her mind. She stared at him a while longer before relaxing. "He saved me... I think I can trust him,"

Suddenly a voice startled Pidgey that seemed to come from nowhere.

"You're awake; _finally,_" remarked Spike with bitter annoyance in his voice as he glared at the Pidgey. He sounded as if he had waited for hours.

"You!" She hissed, her surprise turning to alarm and anger. "You're the crazy alligator who tried to kill me!"

"I'm a Totodile," Spike informed, his tone still uninviting. "Anyway, you're the one-" He held back his protest, recalling how much damage he had done to her. "...Okay, I am sorry." he apologized and his tone steadily began to lighten. "I attacked you because you attacked first, and I was suppose to be training." he explained.

Pidgey was skeptical, but somehow she knew she could believe what he said was true. "...Okay.. The only reason I attacked was because you were getting a little too close to the nest where I was born,"

"Makes sense." Spike responded and even grinned slightly.

"Good." Pidgey also agreed, seeming more cheerful. Before she turned to look around the room again. "Now.. Where are we...?"

Spike explained they were in a Pokemon Center to heal for any injuries, and who the humans there were.

The Pidgey nodded. "Right, so this is a Pokemon Center, and these- "she referred to the cast and bandages, "-are suppose to heal me, right?" she asked curiously.

"Yep. At least that's what Sky says," Spike replied, resting on the soft mattress underneath him.

At first Pidgey seemed confused then she quickly realized Spike must have been talking about the sleeping human next to her. "Sky...? you mean him?" she pointed towards the sleeping brown-haired boy.

"Yes," Spike began to sound annoyed at the questions. "he's my trainer."

A look of sheer confusion ran across the Pidgey's face. "What is a, _trainer?" _

Spike finally could not take the ambush of questions and growled in annoyance before saying, "Okay, no more asking me things!!" He snapped, "After this, no more questions!"

The Pidgey was taken aback by Spike's outburst before replying with, "Well you don't need to yell at me!" Pidgey jumped defensively. They both stopped fighting once a sleepy groan was hear and saw Sky finally awake after hearing their shouting.

"Hey, can you two keep it down?" he pleaded, still half-asleep. "I'm trying to–" He realized they both stirred.

"Hi there!" Sky greeted jovially, "Good to see you're okay, and judging by the shouting, you've met Spike already," Sky presumed, and the Pidgey turned to throw Spike a stunned look by his nickname.

Spike uncomfortably shifted his gaze to mattress, embarrassed,. "You'll get one too," he warned ominously.

Pidgey was confused again, "Now what do you mean?"

"He wants you on the team; I can tell." Spike informed, seeming half-irritated to answer more questions, and seeming half-excited to have another Pokemon on the team if she agreed to it.

The Pidgey held Spike's gaze for a moment, then turned to the floor lost in thought. "...For a human, he does seem pretty trustworthy. I'll join his team if he wants me." She replied gladly and nodded.

Spike's expression brightened, "Yes!!" he cheered excitedly. Now that he had another Pokemon as a companion for this journey.

Sky simply watched the two Pokemon babble a stream of non-understandable gibberish. He was glad to see the two Pokemon getting along, regardless of the battle they had only a few hours ago.

Then before another word could be spoken, Nurrse Joy entered the room, followed by a brown furred human-shaped Pokemon that was about half the nurse's size carrying a spoon.

Sky's eyes widened in surprise at the Pokemon since Nurse Joy and the Pokemon entered unexpectedly. "The heck?! What kind of Pokemon is that?!" Sky shouted startled.

The Pokemon narrowed it's eyes in annoyance.

Nurse Joy yawned, obviously she was tired and didn't feel like giving long explanations. "This is Kadabra. He's a Psychic Pokemon, and if he uses recover on Pidgey's behalf, we won't have to wait three weeks for her to heal." Nurse Joy explained dull with lack of sleep.

Sky settled down, "Oh... Well okay, then.." he agreed.

"Right, then. Kadabra, use Recover." The pokemon nurse ordered. And as ordered, Kadabra walked closer to the now uncertain Pidgey and placed a hand on it's shoulder. Soon after, Pidgey began to glow a light neon blue color and stopped a few seconds afterwards.

When the glowing stopped, Nurse Joy removed the bandages and cast from Pidgey, and smiled. "There you go, good as new!" she cooed encouragingly to comfort the bird. "Ggod job, Kadabra."

Kadabra simply nodded, and without a word left the room.

Pidgey examined her leg and noticed most of the pain from it had vanished and all the pain in other areas was gone completely.

"How do you feel, Pidgey?" Sky asked.

Pidgey gave a loud and cheerful purr while flapping it's wings. Apparently a lot better than from before.

"Great! Now that that's over, I suppose you'll want to stay the night," The Nurse assumed.

"It's late, and I'll only get lost in this town at night..." sky figured, thinking briefly. "I guess we'll stay." he answered.

Nurse Joy nodded. "You can sleep in the bed next to this room." she told Sky and began to leave. "Your Pokemon can both sleep here.

Sky seemed confused. "_Both?_" he echoed.

"Of course, you really should take this Pidgey with you. It obviously like's you.' she said, and Sky glanced down and the Pidgey who was smiling at him.

"Hey, do you want to join our team?" Sky asked anxiously, hardly able to contain his excitement.

Pidgey purred again in a overjoyed matter while fluttering her wings about again.

"Great! You'll travel with us starting tomorrow morning!" He stated eagerly and began to follow Nurse Joy out the room. "G'night, Spike. G'night ... Sora!" he called to his two Pokemon before shutting the door and leaving to his room.

The Pidgey now dubbed as Sora stood puzzled. "...Sora?" she echoed.

"Told ya," replied Spike who was curling up comfortably on the bed, trying to fall asleep.

Sora glanced over at Spike, realizing he and Sky were whom she would travel with from here on. Excited about their adventure, Sora could hardly wait for tomorrow.

"Sora..." she repeated. "..I like it!"

* * *

Okay, there was a _tiny_ name problem in this, and I apologize to the people who are new to this and saw it before I could. I seriously thank the person who pointed that out. Anyway, I hope you will all continue to read this, and once again: sorry. 


	5. Team Crimson, Part 1

Right, here's another re-done chapter. I'm rather fond of this chapter, so I hardly changed a thing. Basically, just simple corrections. Tell me if I missed anything.

Chapter 5: Team Crimson

The pale glow of the moon shone down from the night sky as shadowy figures moved swiftly throughout a thicket of undergrowth. The figures stopped, near the thickest growth of trees with one larger person in particular leading them.

"You all ready?" asked the shadowy figure, though it sounded more of a demand. The rest of the group all nodded in reply.

"Good." he turned to look past the trees that hid them. "You each know the plan, so their should be no reason for slip-ups." he forewarned, then turned back to the group, glaring at each darkly red-tinted figure.

"Even after our last mishap, the Boss was _nice _enough to give us another chance." he added. "In other words: Don't screw it up!"

Without warning, he dashed out of the bushes and the rest followed. Cloaked by the night, they stalked down a route that led to a local Pokemon Center.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was past midnight, and all was silent with each being in the building sound asleep. In the room where sky had left his Pokemon to sleep for the night, all was silent. Until that is, the little blue alligator shot awoke. A strange chill air surrounded Spike, but he didn't care as the gator made a few sharp glances around before he bolted to the door in panic.

"Bathroom, bathroom!!" said Spike with panic, he leapt for the doorknob several times but came short each time. "You'd think they would put a Poke door or something in here!" he muttered to himself impatiently as he began to search for another way out.

Sora, who was awoken by Spike's shouting and jumping, stirred from where she slept comfortably on the bed before she glared sleepily at Spike.. "What are you doing?..." she sounded irritated from having her sleep disturbed. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Bathroom!"

Sora blinked, then glanced around and noticed that there was indeed no place for Spike to go to the bathroom. And realizing she wouldn't get a wink of peace unless her new teammate did go, she gave another brief glance around the room before she noticed a window was cracked open, and sighed.

"Okay, here's the deal," she turned back to Spike. "I'll fly you to that window over there and you can go to the bathroom outside," Sora told him and pointed to the window that was too high for a Pokemon of Spike's height to reach. "But then, don't wake me up for the rest of the night!"

"Yea, yea, yea, yea, yeah!" Spike gave his rapid reply as he hopped from one foot to the other.

Sora then flew overhead of Spike and the Totodile gripped her leg before she began the flight to the window. Though soon after beginning she began to struggle, unused to carrying the extra pounds.

"How much... do you weigh, Spike?" she asked and struggled not to drop the small alligator.

"Not much, you're just to weak." Spike replied, nonchalantly.

"To weak!" Sora echoed sharply suddenly. "Carrying a Snorlax would be easier than carrying you!!"

Spike was stunned. "You..." He began, but the shock at her answer stole his words. "...you're good..." Was his only reply before he stayed quiet with his shame. He couldn't tell, but he thought he may have felt a faint glimmer of admiration for the Pidgey's sharp tongue.

Sora smiled proudly and continued to carry Spike over to the window without struggling as much this time through adaption and heightened spirits.

"There you go!" The Pidgey said proudly after Spike's feet were planted on the wooden platform just in front of the window.

"Thanks..." Spike muttered distemperedly before he lifted the window high enough to get through, before he climbed down the window once he was on the other side.

'_Now, to find to find a good spot_...' He thought selectively as he looked around the Pokemon center's well kept garden.

Three minutes later, Spike started back to the window.

"Ahhh... much better." The Totodile said, with a feeling of relief on his way back to the window. "Sora better not have fallen asleep!"

But as he walked, a small group made of what appeared to Spike to be strangely dressed humans caught his eye, and they seemed to be heading directly towards the Pokemon Center, led by one seeming bigger than the rest.

_"Who the heck are they?"_ Spike wondered, but luckily he was out of the strange group's sight, but their crimson tinted spiked costumes seemed very threatening. _"They don't look to friendly... I'd better warn the others..."_

Spike hurried back to the window, taking care not to be spotted by the mysterious group of humans. Once he finally reached the window, he called Sora and the small bird reappeared and brought him back in. Spike shut the window when he was inside hastily when he was inside.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked as she looked at Spike who had a worried look on his face.

"I saw a weird group of humans in red suits out there," he explained, "And they didn't look to happy either."

"So? Humans are always in groups anyway, why worry about them?" Sora said and didn't seem disturbed by the news in the least.

Though Spike knew there was something to be worried about and knew he would have to convince his new teammate somehow."Okay, one: they're organized. Two: they're heading towards where we are right now. And three: I got a bad felling about them." He explained with seriousness Sora hadn't ever seen from him.

Sora stared at him for a moment and with a sharp pang of worry she realized they could indeed be intruders. "...But what can we do?" She asked becoming a little more worried by the second.

"We need to get to Sky but, the door's closed..." Spike began and then started to think of another way out.

"I know!" Sora exclaimed suddenly. "We should go out and around the Pokemon Center, and we might find where–" Before she could finish, Sora was cut of by a series of thuds and voices coming from the ceiling. "Where Sky is..."

"It's them!" Spike said quickly in a lowered tone as the noises came closer. "Quick--hide!" He whispered and both of mon ran and ducked under the same bed they had used to sleep on.

An air vent cover came off of the ceiling and fell to the ground with a loud clanging noise, followed by a man and a woman dressed in dark red and purple.

"Way to go, dumbass." said the female of the two. "Had to drop that vent cover, didn't you?"

"Shut up! The thing slid right off!" The male intruder snapped in defense.

From his and Sora's hiding place, Spike instantly recognized the crimson and violet tinited outfits. "Yep, those are the guys.." Spike whispered to Sora in a low, angry growl.

"What do they want?" Sora asked in a shaky voice, and Spike could tell she was afraid, but before Spike could answer, the two humans began to talk again.

"...Yeah, whatever." The female replied to her ranting partner. "If you're done, don't forget what we're supposed to do." she reminded, not bothering to take a second look around the room as it seemed empty. "The other two should have taken out any humans here by now."

Both Spike and Sora gasped, now fearing for their trainer's life instead of their own. Spike, who was now over taken by anger now jumped out of his hiding spot, glared and growl viciously at the two intruders, soon after Sora jumped from her hiding spot as well and began to glare down the two intruders as well, despite her fear.

"What the hell?" The female intruder gasped in surprise. Though her surpise didn't last long. "Humph, I was beginning to doubt if Pokemon were even here. Look around to see if there are anymore." She ordered the male intruder.

"Fine," he replied as we moved toward them. "But first, lets capture these two." He said, grinning a wide and evil grin.

Not completely new to battling, Spike tensed as he tired to recall the move he had seen other water Pokemon use where he lived before his capture. "Hope this works..." Spike prayed, and as the intruder moved close enough, Spike took in a gulp of air, felt a lot of pressure build in his chest, opened his mouth, and wrought a powerful blast of water at the approaching intruder.

"UGH!" The intruder grunted as he was blasted back past his partner, and into the wall behind her. Once his head collided with the wall, he slumped down and sat unconscious by the powerful stream of water.

"YES!" Sora cheered for her friend's successful attack.

"Awesome! I knew I could use Water Gun!" Spike celebrated excitedly, but then he stopped. "But were not safe yet." The Totodile said as his excitement was replaced with a mix of fear and anger as his eyes rested on the remaining female intruder, who wasn't very surprised at her partner's easy defeat.

"Typical. Knew that would happen." She spat then pulled out a PokeBall.

Spike suddenly froze with silent fear at the sight of the PokeBall. _'Damnit... Is she aiming to release_ _a pokemon, or trying to catch us?' _he glanced over at his Pidgey teammate. _'Sora agreed to join us but, she's never been captured! So this stupid human could capture her if that ball hits her!'_ He thought to himself rapidly through his apprehension and anxiety, then the Totodile's glare sharpened with determination.

_'I can't let that happen!_'

Spike then quickly took in another gulp of air and aimed another powerful rush of water at the door, and it was blasted from it's hinges. Spike signaled Sora and they both made a break for it.

"Oh no you don't!" the female intruder called, putting away the PokeBall, and pulling out a shining silver and red PremierBall before giving chase.

Spike and Sora were now in the main hall of the Pokemon Center and saw what seemed like endless doors leading to other rooms. Finding Sky wouldn't be easy. Only after they thought they had run far enough, both fleeing Pokemon decided to stop for a brief moment to think up a plan.

"Now what?" Sora asked Spike, she was panting and trying to catch her breath from having to escape so quickly.

"We find Sky; he should know what to do." Spike replied, also panting.

"But how are we going to find him?" She began again, but before she could say anymore, she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Thought you got away didn't you?" The female intruder they had thought to escaped from said with a sickly smug tone to her voice.

A moment after, another guy in red and purple showed up from the other side of the hall, blocking their only escape. Spike couldn't recognize him from the group he had seen earlier in the garden and guessed he must have just joined the fray. Spike wondered where the biggest intruder was.

"These two are the only Pokemon in this crappy excuse of a Pokemon Center," the new intruder informed, sounding highly distempered. "These two, and a Kadabra. Too bad he was too much of an easy catch." the human then pulled a PokeBall from his belt and threw it into the air.

After a flash of light, a small gray figure that resembled a small wolf appeared and growled menacingly at Spike and Sora through pale saffron eyes.

The human intruder sneered, "Poochyena, take care of them. Just don't kill them." He ordered with ominous calm tone in his voice.

"Ekans, go!" The female intruder said throwing the PremierBall into the air as well. Once the second flash cleared, a violet skinned snake appeared with a yellow underbelly and rattling yellow tail.

Spike backed up closer to Sora, who looked uncomfortably uneasy and frightened but ready to fight. "Great, we're surrounded..." Spike muttered, trying to keep his eye on both Pokemon. One hissing one growling.

A grin spread across the owner of the Poochyena's face, as he ordered, "Get them."

At his words the Poochyena snarled before charging forward at Spike and Sora, and at the same time, the Ekans began slithering closer with a slow and menacing pace, threatening them with hissing and rattling from it's tails. Both Pokemon's yellow eyes were filled with hostility. Spike and Sora's first double battle had begun.


	6. Team Crimson, Part 2

I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, and on a cliffhanger too...sorry! Since me and my family just finished moving into our new house and stuff, I've been really busy unpacking mostly. Also, to make up for not updating in a while, this chapter here is TWICE as long as any other chapter I have ever written. Enjoy!

Oh yeah, and I promise the next chapter will be up real soon. I've also enabled the unsigned review thing.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Team Crimson, part 2**

"This ain't right!" Sky complained as he struggled to release himself from the ropes that tied his wrist together. He looked to the right out of his frustration and saw that Nurse Joy was unconscious, he could only guess whatthey did to her.They were locked up in a closet somewhere in the back of the Pokemon Center,wereTeam Crimson had locked them in. "_I gotta get out of here! Those freaks in red said something about stealing all the pokemon in here...I hope Spike and Sora are ok..."_

After struggling with the ropes for another few minutes, they finally came loose. His hands were sore where the ropes were tied on to them.

"Yes!" He said quietly, glad he finally got the ropes off. He looked at Nurse Joy as he sat up and headed towards the door. "_Eh, she's better off here. Plus, she yelled at me!_ He thought before opening the door which actually wasn't locked. "_Man there stupid..every bad guy should know to lock the doors they leave prisoners at."_ And with that, he quietly ran off into the halls in search of his only two pokemon. "Those idiots in red aredead when I find them! I'll take down each one I see!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, somewhere in another part of the Pokemon Center, Spike and Sora were faced with two Team Crimson grunts and their Pokemon, Poochyena and Ekans. The Poochyena started the battle with a tackle it had started by charging earlier. While speeding up, it aimed itself at Spike, planning to ram him head on. But Spike managed to dodge just in time, Poochyena's speed was going to make this a little harder thatSpike hadthought.

Spike turned around to see where Sora was, and saw her in the air dodging small, white poison darts. "_She'll be alright. Now...about small, furry, and dumb..."_ He though to himself right before he got an idea how to use the Poochyena's speed against him. (He's good at doing stuff like this isn't he?)

"Ok, lets see you dodge it this time!" The Poochyena growled before he charged at Spike again, even faster than last time.

"Perfect! Your not to bright are you?" He said to the Poochyena smugly before using a water gun on the floor where the Poochyena was heading at full speed.

"What the-?" The Poochyena began before realizing what was happening. He tried to stop but he was now moving way too fast to stop in time. He slid straight into the puddle and went slipping and sliding into a room with it's door open. Shortly after Poochyena slid in, there was a loud crashing noise of him colliding with hospital tools, mixed with yelps of pain.

"That'll hurt in the morning!" Spike said smugly, even though it was somewhere at two something in the morning already, he didn't care much, satisfied with outsmarting the Poochyena.

"Look out!" He heard Sora shout to him. But she warned him a little too late, Spike felt a sharp sting in his back and then he started to feel numb and his vision started to blur before he collapsed on the ground.

"Spike!" Sora called to her fallen friend who was barely conscious now, he had been hit in the back with a stray shot of Ekan's Poison Sting.

"Ha! Well that wa-" Ekans started, but was cut of by a full force Quick Attack by Sora which knocked him a far distance away. Sora flew over towards the poisoned little alligator and noticed he was fighting the poison as he started to try to stand up.

"I'm...fine..." He managed to say weakly.

"Yeah right! If you haven't noticed, you've been poisoned, and you can hardly stand up." She said showing signs of concern.

She was right. Even though he could stand up, his knees sere wobbling as he tried to stay up.

"_Now what? I can't cure poison without the right berries... and there still is this Ekans here and it's stupid owner..." _Sora thought while trying to think of a plan. She decided for now, she would keep battling the Ekans that came back and was now hissing at her.

She grabbed Spike's arm and hauled him of to a safe spot were he wouldn't get hurt, then turned her attention to Ekans.

"You got lucky with that quick attack...but you won't thisss time..." he hissed.

"Shut up! You may have gotten lucky with Spike, but I'm way too fast to get hit by one those poison things!"

"Ekans use Bite!" Ekans trainer ordered, interrupting their _friendly_ little conversation.

Right after she gave the word, Ekans bared its fangs, and dived towards Sora. She flew into the air, easily dodging the bite from the ekans. After she dodged the attack, she flew to gain some height and some distance away from Ekans followed by her swooping down to attack sounding an indian-like battle cry she heard somewhere. Ekans attempted to dodge but Sora's talons slashed through Ekans's scales as he started to bleed slightly. Ekans hissed violently at her rubbing the area where he had been cut with his tail, trying to stop the bleeding. After gaining some more height, Sora swooped down again except this time, instead of trying to tackle or cut Ekans, she grabbed him and lifted him into the air.

"Stop, Pleassse! I'm afraid of heights!" He said frantically as he started struggling, he wanted to bite her but he also didn't want to fall, and that one of her talons were holding on to his head, he couldn'tbite heranyway. After noticing the talons, he was now afraid of two things, He was high in the air, close to the roof and that his head was covered with sharp talons. After realizing he couldn't do a thing, he decided to stop struggling and give up.

"Bye-bye!" She said in a slightly high pitched voice. She did a front flip and let go of Ekans and sent him hurdling towards the ground, Ekans screaming the whole way down. He hit the ground seconds later with a sick sounding cracking noise.

"Ekans have bones?" Sora wondered.

"What the...Ekans!" Ekans owner cried out to the unconscious snake. "...argh! Return!"

A red light appeared taking Ekans back inside the Premier ball. Soon after, the owner of the Poochyena showed up looking just as angry as she was.

"Now what?" He asked the female team crimson member, angerrisingin his voice.

"Let's go find the other two, the leader has pokemon that can defiantly deal with these two.Although, we don't have to worry about the totodile though...he's as good as dead anyway."

He was confused at first before he looked at Spike seeing he was suffering from something. "What the hell did you do to it? You poisoned the only pokemon here who's actually worth something!"

"Oh well, easy come easy go."

"Still, you shou-Agh!" He started before he was hit in the head with an iron pole.

"What the-" She began before the same thing happened to her.

"I told you when you kidnaped me, if I got free, I was taking out anyone of you guys I saw!" Sky yelled angrily waving the pole around.

Sora looked at him surprised he was using a pole and wondering where he got it from, and happy to see he was safe.

"Sora, Spike!" He said happily as he dropped the pole seeing both of his pokemon were there, but began to worry as he saw something was wrong with Spike.

"Oh yeah...I heard one of them mention poison...but, no problem." Sky said as he opened his backpack open and started to search for something.

Sora looked at him puzzled and walked closer to see what he was looking for, wondering what he was doing.

"Got it!" He said as he pulled out an odd looking bottle with orange fluid inside. Sora guessed that it was something that could help Spike, human ways were still strange to her.

He opened Spike's mouth and began to pour the Antidote down Spike's throat, being careful not to cut his hands on Spike's fangs.

Both, Sky and Sora sat there waiting to see if he would get any better. A few moments later, Spike finally came to as he noticed mostly all the pain from the poison was gone. Though he was still exhausted from fighting it off.

"Alright! Now that Spike is ok, we can go kick somebad guysin red as-,er...butt!" He corrected himself. "_Spike and Sora probably don't know what curse words are but, maybe I should play it safe_.." He thought as he, Spike, and Sora headed to where he left Nurse Joy at.

"Glad to see your ok Spike." Sora said joyfully while flying.

"Thanks. What happened anyway? I mean after I was poisoned. How did things go with you and that backstabbing snake?" He asked getting angry just remembering Ekans.

"I lifted him into mid-air then he started begging saying he was afraid of heights, then I slammed him on the ground."

"Ha! Serves him right!"

While they were talking, Sky suddenlystopped walking and started to search in his backpack for something.

"Oh yeah, come here Sora." Sky called, realizing now was a good time to use something he found in the Pokemon Center.

Sora flew over to him quickly, wondering what he wanted.

"I found this earlier around here and you're the only pokemon I have that can use it." He said pulling out a gray disk from his backpack. "It's called a TM. This one is... TM 47 it says."

He booted up the TM then gave it Sora, It flashed before disappearing,teaching the move to Sora.

"That should do it." Sky said beforecontinuingto walk towards were he had left Nurse Joy.

"Lucky..." Spike mumbled as he stopped walking, a little jealous he didn't get a TM. "_Well...at least I'm not poisoned anymore._" He thought before running a bit to catch up with Sky and Sora who were ahead of him.

When they did arrive at the closet where Nurse Joy was, she was awake but still tied up with tape on her mouth. But before they could do anything to help her, they heard a voice from behind them.

"You got a lot of nerve, kid!" Said another guy dressed in red except his uniform was slightly different, it looked a little more menacing than the others. Behind him was a another woman member in the same uniform as the one they saw before.

"I'm guessing you're the boss? Who are you anyway?" Sky asked in a not-so-friendly tone as Spike in Sora stepped in front of him, ready to protect him from any kind of danger.

"I am only the commander of the group, Aveus. I can only wish I was as great as our leader."

"Yeah, yeah. He must be really great to make you all try and rob such a poor pokemon center like this one!" Sky confronted.

"Heh...just one of many targets. Our plan's just beginning..."

"What plan?"

"Enough chat, now hand over your Totodile and we'll leave you in peace."

"Ok... but there's something he wants to give you first...Water Gun!"

Spike quickly inhaled deeply before letting loose a strong stream of water. Although, Aveus managed to avoid it.

"So, you want to play?" He said pulling out a Poke ball. "Dustox! Your up!"

He threw the poke ball and after a red light vanished, a purple moth with green wings with red circles on them appeared.

"Let's go Spike!" Sky called, as Spike stepped closer to the moth as he looked at it, a little thrown off by it's looks.

"You are definitely one of the most ugly pokemon I've ever seen in my whole life!" Spike blurted out without thinking.

Dustox didn't reply with words, but with a glare followed by a smirk on it's face.

"_...Ugly and creepy, that's never good._" Spike thought still keeping his eyes on the Dustox flying in front of him.

Dustox sneered before finally saying something. "You won't last two minutes against me."

"What!" Spiked yelled getting angrier by the second.

"Dustox, confusion!" Aveus ordered the moth. Dustox's cracker-like eye's (at least in Spike's opinion) began to glow a lite-blue color as Spike felt himself being lifted up by to him, what felt like how he feels while swimming except he had no control over it, and there wasn't any water.

He had witnessed this only once before, a Slowpoke he used to know used this on a Rattata before.

"Water gun!" Sky ordered. Spike realized that while Dustox was lifting him into mid-air, It probably couldn't do much of anything else. He aimed straight at it's face, took a deep breath, and shot a water gun at full power at Dustox. This caused Dustox to release Spike from Confusion in order to dodge.

"_Dang...I used all the water I had left with that last shot...well, at least I'm free from that ugly moths evil magic thingy..._" He though, he didn't know that confusion wasn't magic.

"Try it again Spike!" Sky shouted.

Spike looked at him tiredly, trying to let him know he couldn't use it again. After all, he did just recently learn it.

"Well if you can't use water gun, Scratch!"

Spike leaped up at Dustox and swung his arm in an attempt to scratch Dustox's face. Dustox tried to avoid it but Spike still managed to slash a part of Dustox's wings which caused it to fall to the ground. Spike took advantage of this and leaped onto Dustox and began to use scratch countless times on Dustox's face until it fell unconscious. This sort of surprised Sky but not by much or Sora for that matter, but enraged Aveus.

"Argh! Return Dustox!" He called furiously as he returned Dustox and pulled out a second Poke ball. "Duskull, finish them!" He threw the pokeball into the air as it released a gray ghost with what looked like a skull shaped mask with one red eye moving back and forth.

"Spike, can you keep going?" Sky asked, looking at Spike who's claws were covered in a greenish like slime that came from Dustox, presumably bug blood. Which Spike completely ignored.

"Confuse Ray Duskull!" Aveus ordered as it waved it's hands and a dark, weird light appeared, and Spike looked directly at it.

"Spike?" Sky asked questionably as he looked at his pokemon who was now dancing around while spinning, trying to sing what sounded like Yankee Doodle.

"_He's gone nuts!_" Sora thought as she stared at her dancing friend. "_But it's probably that weird Duskull making him act this way..._"

"Ok...come back Spike." He said as Spike started to wobble his wayback over to Sky then sat down trying to get his mind cleared up. After Spike came back, he looked at Sora, with a serious expression on his face. "Ready?"

She looked at him, then at Duskull and his trainer who was laughing like crazy at Spike's dance before she nodded in agreement then stepped towards Duskull.

"_Anything to shut that guy up!_" She thought angrily as Aveus was laughing even harder now.

"A Pidgey? This will be eveneasier than I though if this is all you have left." He said after he finally finished laughing. "Confuse Ray!"

"Dodge with Quick Attack then follow up with Gust!" Sky ordered quickly.

Sora used a very fast Quick Attack to the right with her eye's closed to avoid seeing the Confuse Ray. After dodging the attack, she started to flap her wings whipping up a small tornado and launched at the ghost pokemon. It started to spin duskull making him a little dizzy.

"Night Shade!" Aveus ordered again.

The area surrounding Duskull and Sora turned a eerie shade of purple and black as Sky lost sight of both pokemon.

"What the?" He blurted examining the peculiar barrier which was covering the two pokemon. "Sora!" He called hoping for an answer when suddenly, night shade started to vanish showing that both the pokemon were still there. Duskull was unharmed but Sora was on the ground, looking beat up and tired.

"Wh-what just happened!" Sky exclaimed still puzzled.

"Haha! Not even I know what happens when Duskull uses Night shade. You might as well give up now." Aveus bragged.

Sora stood up, now weak and injured then looked at Sky, showing she could still fight.

"Alright! I knew your tough!" He said excited about how they still stood a chance if he could pull of a plan he had.

"Ready Sora? Use Quick Attack around Duskull!"

Sora flew back into the air and started circling Duskull with increasing speeds until she could only be seen asasmall, brown blur of feathers. Duskull had tried to keep up with Sora's speed but couldn't and got himself dizzy and confused.

"_Now's are chance!" _Sky thought. "Sora...Steel Wing!"

Sora stopped using Quick Attack as she flew to the roof of the pokemon center. Her wings glowed a bright silverish white color and dove down and slammed Duskull with steel wing. The blow sent duskull into the ground,rolling backwardsas he fell unconscious.

"Can't be!" Aveus shouted in shock and anger.

"We won! Way to go Sora!" He celebrated as Sora flew happily close by him.

"We won Spike! Isn't that..." he began before he noticed Spike was gone and so was Joy, only shredded ropes remained were Nurse Joy once was. "Were did they-" He started but before he couldfinish he heard police sirens outside.

"Damnit!" Aveus yelled, hearing the sirens. He growled deeply before saying something again. "Fine, you've won this time Kid! You probably already know this but, we'll be back!" He warned while pulling out a small black ball. He threw the ball on the floor and a smokescreen appeared. Sky and Sora coughed a little before the smokescreen soon vanished. When they looked where Aveus and the other Team Crimson member were, they noticed that they escaped.

"You're one impressive trainer, you know that?" Nurse Joy said smiling, coming out from a nearby room holding a phone. Beside her, Spike was showing off one toothy smile.

"_Spike must have freed Joy when we were battling that Duskull..._" He realized. "Good Job Spike!" Spike, overjoyed at the comment began jumping up and down happily.

Moments later, police burst into the pokemon center, only to find that Team Crimson was long gone. They asked some questions to Sky and Nurse Joy as Spike and Sora were eating some well-deserved, specially made poke food.

"Do you know any of the culprits names?" Officer Jenny asked Sky.

"Yeah, the leader of there group said his name was Aveus, but, he's not Team Crimson's Main leader." He found out Team Crimson's name from Nurse Joy.

"I see. Well, we have a lead on where we think they might be right now. But nothing for sure. These sort of incident have been occurring a lot around here recently. But still...your telling me that this incident was put to an end by just this one trainer?" She asked, turning her attention to Nurse Joy.

She nodded before saying, "All with just two Pokemon helping him too."

"Incredible! You must be one strong trainer." Officer Jenny complemented.

"Thanks!" Sky replied blushing slightly. "But you should really thank Spike and Sora as well, they did most of the work." He said pointing to his two pokemon who were looking at them, full of pride.

"Thank you two too then!" Officer Jenny said before standing up. "It's late, and I'm sure your all tired. We'll call you if anything else comes up. Until then, take care!"

She left along with two other officers as they drove back to their station.

"Thank you Sky. If you weren't here I don't know what would have happened."

"No problem. _I sure am getting plenty of thanks and complements, but no rewards.."_

"...Hey! What happened to that Kadabra?" Sora asked Spike suddenly.

He shrugged and went back to eating the Poke Food he had left.

"Well, I think it's about time to get to bed. I'm beat and..." He started before staring out the window in horror seeing the sun had already started rising. He turned to the clock and saw that it was 6:15 am.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Whew...that was the longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you all liked it, the next chapter will be up MUCH faster than this one. Please Review! 


	7. New Competition

Here's the next chapter. As you can probably tell from the title, this is where Sky meets his rival. Oh yeah and if anyone has any ideas for a gym leader, leave 'em on a review or e-mail. Thanks! The next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Competition **

Two days have passed since the whole Team Crimson incident had happened. Sky had been proclaimed as a hero in Silver City for he and his pokemon's work at the pokemon center. Sky and his pokemon, Spike and Sora had been training hard for the past to days preparing to head out to the next town, Verteon City. Spike and Sora had also grown a lot stronger due to their training over the past few days. Sky and his pokemon were at Silver Park, caught up in yet another battle.

"Use Karate Chop, Machop!" A trainer a little younger than Sky in a blue tee shirt and dark blue shorts called to his grey, muscular Machop.

Hearing the order, Machop pulled back his arm and swung a straightened hand at a quick speed.

"Stop it with Bite!" Sky called to Spike.

As soon as Spike opened his mouth, the Machop stopped itself pulling his hand back quickly, thinking twice before putting his hands anywhere near Spike after getting a good look at his fangs.

"Ok then, try low kick!"

Machop bended down a bit before swinging his leg, but Spike was a little faster and managed to hop out of the way.

"Spike, use scratch!"

After the low kick, machop was turned around giving Spike an opportunity for an attack. He swung his claws quickly before Machop had time to dodge and scratched him on the side of his face. Machop got up andcollected his self as he tried to ignore the scratch that was on the side of his face.

"Karate Chop, one more time!"

Machop attempted the attack one more time, he pulled his hand back and swung his hand as he aimed for Spike's head.

"Dodge it!" Sky called, but Spike was way ahead of him. He waited for Machop to get close enough before quickly ducking right before Machop could hit him. Spike didn't wait for the order cause then it would probably be to late, he inhaled deeply before aiming a water gun attack at Machop's face. When the water gun hit, it sent his head shooting backwards as he heard a snap come from Machop's neck before it fell unconscious.

"No! Machop!"

"Yes! Game, set and match! Good job Spike."

"Toto!" Spike replied happily.

"_That's the 8th match today, and not a single loss!_" Sky thought proudly.

"Who's next?" Sky asked looking at the rest of the trainers in the park, who were all far to busy cowering in fear. Small pokemon, Sora would take care of by picking them up into the air and slamming them, our she would try to eat pokemon like Rattata and Caterpie. (Birds like to eat bugs and mice so what do you expect?) But, Sky always stops her. Other Pokemon, Spike would take on. "Doesn't at least one of you want to-" He began before he was cut of by a ring from his Poke Nav. (The phone call feature from pokemon Emerald for those of you who never played emerald before.)

"Hello?"

"Hey Sky!"

"Oh, sup' pops. What is it?"

"Prof. Torence, the owner of this towns Pokemon Lab hadjust called. He said he wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"He has something he wants to give you."

"Once again, why?"

"He knows about how you saved the Pokemon Center and I told him you wanted to go take on the Kleeto region Gym Leaders so now he has a gift he wants you to have."

_Gift_ was the only word Sky needed to hear before he stopped asking why.

"A gift? Ok I'll go over there, bye pops!" He said quickly before hanging up. His father is used to Sky's hasty nature so he wasn't offended when Sky hung up so quickly.

"Spike, Sora, let's go!"

Without question, they both started to follow him as he ran towards the pokemon lab.

About fifthteen minutes later, they finally reached an big white building, with the words 'Poke Lab' on it followed a few more words.

"_Taking Pokemon Science one step further.._" Sky read the sign to himself. "This is the place, come on guys. He said before he and his pokemon stepped through the automatic sliding doors, which seemed to shock both Spike and Sora.

After asking directions from a few scientist at the lab, the finally found where Prof. Torence was. When they did get to his room of the lab, they saw another trainer was there with him.

"Oh! You must be Sky, right?" Prof. Torence asked before he began to search his desk for something, which was cluttered with a bunch of papers and folders.

"Yeah. What was I called here for again?" Sky asked.

"Oh yeah, I called you and Kyle here for pretty much the same reason. Since your both planning on traveling threw Kleeto and taking on the gym leaders, I have something I want to give you two."

"Sweet! Free gifts!" Sky exclaimed, while Kyle rolled his eyes at the remark.

"You two can get acquainted while I look for the gifts." Torence walked over to his overly cluttered desk then sighed as he started to search for the gifts.

Sky turned to Kyle, trying to put on the most friendly face he could. "Your name's Kyle right? I'm Sky, and-" He began before Kyle cut him off.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less what your trying to say. I'm just here for the Poke Dex, not to talk with some lame wanna be hero." Kyle snapped sounding irritated.

Kyle is about the same age as Sky, he wore a red tee shirt, with back jeans. He has black hair and wears black sneakers with red in them, accompanied with red and black wristbands.

"What?" Sky replied, enraged at the comment. "What the heck is wrong with you? You wouldn't last a minute against those guys in red!" Sky snapped back.

"Heh, you saving that pokemon center must have been a fluke. I can tell just by looking at you that you're nothing but a weakling."

"Yeah right! We'll see who's weak, right after this!"

"I could beat you blindfolded."

Prof. Torence decided now was a good time to step in and end the argument. Except, they ignored him.

"Please, you couldn't battle your way out of a wet paper bag!" Sky shouted.

"I bet even Caterpies make fun of you!" Kyle replied yelling just as loud.

"That's it!" Sky said as he clenched his fist.

Just before the two were about to try and kill each other, both stopped in their tracks, holding their ears after hearing a painfully loud air horn.

"Quit acting so immature, I'm starting to think neither of you deserve a Pokedex." Torence said shaking his head.

"What's a Pokedex?" Sky asked.

"Your hopeless," Kyle declared.

Sky decided to ignore him before they got in evenmore trouble and wait for an answer.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked. A Pokedex is a handheld encyclopedia of all the pokemon currently known. You two should both need this if your still planning on going on that journey." Torence explained holding two Pokedex's in his hands.

"Sweet!" Sky said before grabbingboth pokedex's, being sure to throw Kyle's Pokedex to the other side of the room.

"Moron!" Kyle called while going to goretrieve his pokedex.

Torence just shook his head again, trying to ignore their childish behavior.

"Why did you make them red?" Sky groaned.

"Fine with me." Kyle replied waving the pokedex around slightly, showing off that it matched his looks, whichenraged Sky.

"Oh well, I'll change it blue and silver." Sky replied, checking his wallet to see if he had enough money for paint.

"Ok, now that all that is settled, it's up to you two to get the _rest_ of the data for the Pokedex by catching pokemon." Torence added.

"You mean it's not finished!" Kyle snapped.

"It has basic information on most pokemon already, but for more detailed info, you'll need to catch the pokemon."

"Fair enough." Sky replied as headed towards the exit.

"Good luck you two! Don't kill each other! Torence called.

After he left the lab, Sky noticed that Kyle was almost right next to him.

"Your going down, loser." Kyle said in a smug tone.

"Bring it on!" Sky replied as they headed to a clear spot near the lab, both stood there, staring each other down as they drew their poke balls.

* * *

Gotta love the cliffhangers huh? Tell me what you all think of Kyle and if I need to improve on any thing. I already started on the next chapter, so it should be up soon. Please review! 


	8. Rivals All The Way

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll try to update at least every four days or so from now on. If not, I'll tell you in a author's note. I'm still looking for some Gym Leader ideas, like the name and type of pokemon for instance. I could use some trainer ideas too for later chapters. You can expect the gym match in chapter eleven. I think that's pretty much about it so, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rivals All The Way**

"Go!" Both trainers shouted as they threw their poke balls into the air. After two flashes of light, Sora was one side of the field and on the other side was a black bird pokemon, who's head resembled somewhat of a three pointed witch hat.

"Never seen a pokemon like that before." Sky said pulling out the Pokedex he had just got. It made a ringing sound before it started explaining the pokemon.

"Murkrow, the Darkness pokemon. Murkrow was feared and loathed as the alleged bearer of ill fortune. This pokemon shows strong interest in anything that sparkles or glitters. It will even try to steal rings from women." His Pokedex explained. (Ruby/Sapphire version)

"So it's a thief. It's also...hey! Where's the rest of the data?" Sky asked, pressing countless buttons on his pokedex.

"You have to catch the pokemon for the details, loser!" Kyle shouted.

"I knew that!" Sky lied, he wasn't really paying attention to Prof. Torence when he explained things.

"Whatever, Shade use peck!" Kyle ordered.

"Counter with sand-attack!" Sky replied quickly.

Shade dashed at Sora, aiming its sharp beck at her wings. Sora kicked the ground a few times, tossing clouds of sand at Shade, but he avoided each shot. When he got close enough, Shade pecked the right side of Sora's wing, she winced as she felt Shade's sharp beck cutting her wing and ripping away a few feathers as well.

"Sora!" Sky called.

"Ha! Too easy! A cheap move like sand-attack won't work on us, loser." Kyle bragged.

"Use peck one more time Shade!"

"_Now what? His Murkrow's a lot_ _faster than Sora...wait..that'll do! _He thought before smirk ran across his face as he got an idea. "Hold still, Sora!"

Sora listened and stood still as Shade closed in on her. When he was at least one foot away from her, Sky gave the order, hoping he timed it right.

"Steel Wing, now!"

Sora charged up Steel Wing on her wing that wasn't injured and quickly spun around, her wing colliding with the side of Shade's face sending him sailing.

"What the? How did a punk like you find a TM like that?" Kyle asked, enraged at Sky finding something that rare.

Sky saw this as a chance to mess with him a bit. "Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Just tell me where!"

"Now where was it...? Hmmm...I can't seem to remember..." Sky lied.

"FORGET IT! If your not gonna tell me and act like a five-year-old, I don't even want to know anymore!" Kyle roared furiously. "Shade, Pursuit!"

Shade got up after taking the hit from steel wing, when he flew to attack he had a purple is glow to him.

"Quick attack!" Sky responded.

Both pokemon collided head-on and forced each other to fall to the ground. Shade managed to stand up, wobbling a bit. But Sora was knocked out, since Pursuit hit her injured wing.

"Ok, good job Sora," He said while returning Sora to her Poke ball. "Spike, your up!" He called throwing Spike's Poke ball into the field.

"Toto!" Spike said, fixing his gaze on the Murkrow, who was rubbing it's head with it's wing.

"Water Gun!"

Spike inhaled deeply and shoot a full power stream of water at the dark bird. Murkrow, now with one bad headache, hardly had enough energy to move so the water gun hit him on his side as he attempted to dodge and was knocked out.

"Fine, return!" Kyle shouted as he called back his Murkrow. "Blaze, take down loser!" He called as he threw a poke ball into the field.

When the flash cleared, a small blue and yellow mouse like creature appeared.

"Cynda!" It cried angrily as flames on it's back shot up.

"Sweet! That's a Cyndaquil! This will be easy!" Sky said smugly, pulling out his pokedex again.

"Cyndaquil, the fire mouse pokemon. Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on it's back. The flames are vigorous if the pokemon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames will sputter fitfully with incomplete combustion." Dex explained.

"We've beaten plenty of water types before, that puny totodile won't be any different." Kyle stated.

"Yeah, yeah, but this Totodile is a little different." Sky replied grinning. "Water gun, Spike!"

"Blaze, smokescreen, plan three!"

"_What the heck is smokescreen plan three?" _Sky wondered.

Spike theTotodile Vs. Blaze theCyndaquil, begin!

As soon as Spike launched water gun at Blaze, the fire mouse shot smoke from it's mouth, hiding himself in the smoke.

"Just wait until it clears, than attack with anotherwater gun." Sky called to Spike.

Spike inhaled then held his breath, his eyes fixed on the smokescreen in front of him. When the smoke did clear, Cyndaquil was gone and in his place there was a small hole in the ground.

"Wait, what just happened?" Sky asked with a confused look on his face as he and Spike looked around for Cyndaquil.

"Clueless, now Blaze!" Kyle called. Spike felt the ground beneath him starting to rumble. Seconds later, Blaze reappeared from under the ground where Spike was, in a explosion of dirt and dust. The impact sent Spike to the other side of the field andonto the ground.

"Spike!" Sky called, trying to see through the cloud of dust in front of him. When the dust cleared, Spike was still standing, although he was covered in dirt. Same for the Cyndaquil who was shaking himself clean.

"Yes! Your ok! Now use Scratch!" Sky said, relieved knowing they hadn't lost yet.

Spike shook himself clean from the dirt, then charged for Blaze. He swung his claws as he tried to scratch the fire mouse but it dodged by leaping to the left.

"Now water gun!"

"Dig!" Kyle responded.

Just as Spike took a breath for water gun, Blaze had already started digging before he disappeared underground, Spike was outraged.

"Ha! Told you we could handle water types!" Kyle bragged. "You haven't hit us even once yet!"

This made Spike even angrier as he turned purple, "_I hate this guy, I hate that blue, fiery rat thing! I hate them both!" _Spike yelled furiously while stomping on the ground, which to Sky and Kyle sounding like a bunch of angry totos. Kyle though it was swearing and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Spike, knock it off! Your-" He started before he felt rumbling in the ground again. "Jump left!"

Following Sky's orders, Spike jumped to the left, just narrowly dodging Blaze bursting through the ground and into the air again.

"Perfect! Water gun now!"

Spike caught on an aimed a water gun at Blaze, who was in plain view as the dust did nothing to hide him, and he was in the air and had no way to dodge. He inhaled quickly and shot a water gun at full power. It hit Blaze in the side and sent him sailing through the air andhe hitthe ground hard.

"What?" Kyle questioned in anger and shock. "Get up, Blaze!"

"Gotcha! What's wrong, I thought you said you could handle water types?" Sky mocked.

"Shut up! Were not through yet!" Kyle yelled as Blaze stumbled back to his feet, the flames on his back preparing to go out.

"Judging by those flames, Blazemust begetting tired. Sky probably has this match won." A familiar voice pointed out.

"Pearl? Long time no see!" Sky said happily, facing pearl who had clothes onsimilar to the ones she had on when he first met her. Flora, her Chikorita,was standing right next to her.

"Stay out of this Pearl! It's none of your business!" Kyle snapped.

"Nice to see you too Kyle." She said sarcastically.

She sat on a nearby bench with Flora,to watch the rest of the battle. "This should be good."

"Water gun, Spike!"

Spike inhaled and shot water gun at Blaze again, using the last of the water guns he had left.

"Dodge, then tackle! This is taking too long!" Kyle complained, irritated that he hasn't won yet.

Blaze jumped out of the way right before the water gun hit then charged at Spike, who didn't have enough energy or time to dodge so he was tackled down with Blaze on the ground right next to him, neither of them had the strength to get up. Both pokemon were exhausted, but there trainer's were no where near done yet.

"Ember, Blaze!" Kyle demanded.

"Spike, use Water gun!" Sky shouted.

Both pokemon ignored there orders and continued to lay on the floor, both breathing heavily.

"_I can't keep...this up..." _Blaze said to Spike between breaths.

"_Me...neither...and they still want us to fight..." _Spike replied, still ignoring there trainers constant shouts and orders.

"_Draw?" Blaze suggested_.

"_Draw."_

Both pokemon got up a bit and pretended to punch each other in the face at the same time, then pretended to both faint as well.

"What?" Both Sky and Kyle said at the same time as they both ran up to check on their pokemon.

"There faking it!" Kyle proclaimed, unconvinced.

"Yeah, but they must be tired." Sky responded.

"Blaze, get up!"

Blaze continued to lay there motionless, with his tongue hanging out.

"_Decide on a draw already!_" Spike though impatiently, still faking he fainted.

"I can't believe this..." Kyle said angrily.

"Hmm...draw?" Sky suggested.

"...draw...for now." Kyle agreed.

"_Yes!" _Both pokemon said as they jumped up and started to celebrate by dancing, ignoring how tired they were.

"YOU LITTLE FAKERS!" Kyle shouted as loud as he possibly could. The two pokemon ignored him and continued dancing.

Sky started to laugh. "I don't know which is funnier, there dancing, or how you look right now!"

Right after that, Sky's PokeNav started ringing again. He took it off of a clip on his belt as he answered it.

"Hello?... Hey, Officer Jenny!...A favor?...Ok, I'll be right there." He said hanging up then looked to see Spike and Blaze were still dancing, Kyle was shouting bad words at the top of his lungs while stomping around angrily, and Pearl was busy laughing at Kyle and the two dancing pokemon.

"_Ok..." _Sky though before putting his fingers in his mouth then whistled loudly, everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention to Sky. "I gotta go, Officer Jenny wants me to go over to the Police Station for something. Come on Spike!" He said running off with Spike right behind him.

"I'm going with you!" Pearl said running after Sky.

"Uh, me too! Kyle said following them.

Sky turned around, staring at him before finally saying, "...fine."

* * *

Hope you all liked the chapter! Leave a review please! Remember, leave any gym leader ideas or trainer ideas on a review or e-mail. Thank you! The next chapter will be up soon. 


	9. Playing with Fire

Yes! 10 reviews! Thanks to everyone who helped so far. The gym match is one chapter after this, I'm starting to get some ideas for it but, some help would be greatly appreciated. Oh yeah, if you have any pokemon trainers you would like to add as a opponent or friend, Leave them on reviews with this information, Name, age, gender, personality, and pokemon. Don't forget to describe them too! They can be for after the gym match or for later in the story, so make sure their levels go along with what gym badge Sky's currently on if you want them to be used soon. I probably won't be able to use all of them if there's going to be a lot, but I'll try to use as many as I can. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Playing with Fire**

After receiving the phone call from Officer Jenny, Sky was on his way to the Police Station to find out what she called him for. It was a peaceful walk, Spike and Blaze agreed on a draw, but on nothing else. They argued just as much as Sky and Kyle. So Spike decided to talk with Sora. Meanwhile Sky and Kyle were busy arguing, again.

"I'm telling you loser, I had that match won! Blaze was just tired from all the matches we had earlier!" Kyle shouted to Sky who was thinking about the next town, and the first gym.

"Yeah, yeah..." He replied, sounding sort of distance.

"You ok Sky?" Pearl questioned, looking at the troubled expression one her friend's face.

"Do either of you have any idea what the first gym is like?" Sky asked Pearl and Kyle.

"Beats me, loser." Kyle responded.

"I know about my grandfather's gym but not much about the others, sorry."

He sighed first before returning back to a good mood. "That's ok. I'll see when I get there."

"When are you leaving?" Pearl asked him.

"Tomorrow."

"Mind if I come along?" She asked smiling. "I need to get stronger before I can take over the Gym for my grandpa."

"Sure! It would have been sort of lonely if I went by myself anyway."

"Why are we going to the Police Station again loser?" Kyle asked, trying to change the subject.

"I still don't get why your following me, but Officer Jenny told me she needed a favor." Sky replied.

"I'm following you out of curiosity, so don't get used to it."

"Fine with me."

After a little more walking, and a lot less arguing. They finally reached the police station near the center of the town.

"This is it." Sky declared.

"Oh, you think? Kyle replied sarcastically.

Sky ignored the remark as they walked in and saw officers busily answering phone calls and sorting through stacks of paper work, but Officer Jenny wasn't anywhere in sight.

"That's strange, she's not here..." Sky said as he looked around the room. They were about to ask another officer there before they heard someone call out to them.

"There you are, Sky." Officer Jenny said closing a door, coming out of her office.

"Hey Officer Jenny!" Sky said.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd get here. Are these two your friends?" She asked looking at Pearl and Kyle.

"Oh, this is Pearl,"

"Hi!" She said as she waved to officer Jenny happily.

"And this is Kyle, some weird Goth kid who won't leave me alone." Sky said grinning.

"Shut up!" Kyle yelled outraged. "I'm just here to find out what she called you over here for!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," She remembered, pulling out a Poke Ball. "As you may already know, we here at the this station all use a dog pokemon named Growlithe for official police tracking business."

"Right..." Sky said, urging her to continue.

"But lately, we've had some...breeding issues...and now we have a lot more Growlithe then we can handle." She said, handing him the Poke Ball.

Sky's eyes widened as he stared at the Pokeball in shock and amazement. "Y-Your giving me a Growlithe?" He finally managed to say, now looking at Jenny, same shocked expression on his face.

"Of course! After what you did at the pokemon center, you deserve it!" Jenny said smiling.

Kyle snapped.

"ARE YOU MAD WOMAN? LOOK AT THIS SHIRT!" Kyle yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing to his dark red tee shirt. "IT PRACTICALLY SCREAMS FIRE POKEMON! WHY DOES LOSER HERE, GET A GROWLITHE!

"Well, she did just say he saved a pokemon center." Pearl answered, sounding sort of annoyed.

"I demand a Growlithe as well! You said you had plenty of them!"

"We already gave away the extras to people in town, we saved one for Sky since he is practically a hero." Jenny replied.

"WHAT? YOU STUPID B-"

Before Kyle could finish yelling bad words at Jenny, two random officers grabbed him and threw him out the door, literally, as he landed flat on his face.

"INGRATES!" He yelled after picking himself up from off the ground and stomping off, being sure to yell plenty of curse words while leaving.

"He should have been arrested!" Pearl said angrily.

Meanwhile, Sky was to busy celebrating to notice Kyle shouting as many curse words as possible. "Yes! Kyle's gone, and I got a Growlithe!" He said happily holding the pokeball in his hands.

"I'm sure you'll get along great with him." Jenny assured.

"I need to get home and pack some stuff before we leave tomorrow, Sky." Pearl told him.

"Yeah, good idea."

"Leave? Oh, you two must be planning on traveling together, right?" Jenny asked.

"Yep!" Pearl answered happily. "I'll see you tomorrow Sky!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

With that she left the station and headed home.

"You should go home too, it's starting to get dark." Jenny warned him, as the sun was nearly out of sight.

"Alright, by the way, got any extra Flamethrower TM's?" He asked, putting on a smile.

"Go home." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Right." He said quickly. He thanked Jenny, and heading out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Kyle was walking through town, hands in his pockets, and mumbling angrily to himself.

"_I cant believe this! He saves a pokemon center from team...whatever there called, and just like that she hands him a Growlithe! This isn't fair! My favorite type of pokemon are Fire and Dark types!" _He thought to himself before he was interrupted by a little kid.

"Hey, mister! This is our park!" The little kid shouted at him, with three more kids walking towards them.

Kyle looked around, noticing he wandered into a park while he was caught up in thought. "So are you gonna make me leave?" Kyle said coldly, staring at them with an angry and frightening expression, or at least the kids thought so as three of them backed up.

"Y-yeah!" One of the kids stammered.

Kyle stared at them evilly before saying, "Leave now, you snot-nosed freaks before I sick the dogs on you." He bluffed holding up a Pokeball.

It worked.

"He's got Mightyena's!" One of the kids yelled before they all ran away, screaming and crying.

Kyle smirked as he watched the frightened kids run away, he had forgotten he was angry at not getting a Growlithe and sat down on one off the park benches.

"Ah, much better. No more brats." He said relaxing on the bench, looking at the night sky. "_What were kids doing out this late anyway?" _Kyle thought to himself before actually imagining a Mightyena ripping the kids to shreds. "...I need a Poochyena..." He said to himself.

A few more minutes passed before Kyle decided on leaving, but as he got up, he heard a familiar voice call out.

"There he is!" He heard one the kids he scared off earlier shout.

Just then a bigger guy, way bigger, stepped out of some trees from a nearby forest showed up with one mad look on his face. Kyle stared at him, not afraid in the least.

"You messed with my brothers! I'll make you pay!" The big guy shouted angrily.

"Finally, something interesting. I was starting to get bored." Kyle replied with a smirk. "After I wipe the floor with you, I'll go find me a Poochyena."

The big guy growled throwing a Pokeball in the air. "Go Beedrill!" After a red flash, a big bee pokemon, with killer looking needles on it's arms was flying in front of Kyle, buzzing intensely.

"This is disappointing, and here I thought you'd put up a good challenge. Blaze take 'em out!"

Blaze appeared from his pokeball and the match started with Beedrill attacking first. "Twineedle beedrill!" The bee charged and aimed it's needle like arms at Blaze.

"Ember!" Kyle responded.

As beedrill closed in, Blaze inhaled and exhaled fireballs at the bee. Beedrill tried to block with it's needles, but still took damage.

"Ember again!"

"Dodge, then use Fury Attack!"

Blaze shoot some more fireballs at Beedrill as the bug dodged by diving left and then charging at Blaze, pulling back it's needle like arms.

"Smokescreen." Kyle replied in a calm manor, with a slight grin.

Blaze quickly shot a stream of smoke at the bee's eyes, blinding it.

"Finish it with Ember."

Blaze inhaled deeply and instead of shooting a few fire balls, he shot one big one. The flames hit the helpless bug pokemon directly, engulfing it in flames.

"No! My Beedrill is going to die!" The big guy yelled in panic, watching the bug fly around desperately trying to put out the flames.

"Return it, moron." Kyle stated coldly.

"Oh yeah." He said calming down, returning it to it's ball.

"Now leave, or Blaze will do the same thing to you." Kyle said with Blaze flaring up the flames on his back.

"H-He's evil!" One of the kids said in terror.

"Run for your lives!" Another yelled before they started running and screaming again. The big guy growled lowly, staring angrily at the ground with his fist clenched before deciding to run off too.

"Wimps, lets go home Blaze." Kyle said as they both walked deeper into the city.

* * *

How was it? That was the first of Kyle's story that I'll add in from time to time on his side of the story, but the main story is still Sky's story! Hope you all liked it! Review please! 


	10. Road to Verteon and Bellsprout murder

After this chapter is the gym leader chapter, I would like to thank Flint-Flareon for submitting a gym leader idea. I can't use it for the first Gym but, I will use the idea for a future Gym Leader. I decided to take someone's advice on using imagery and other literary techniques to make the chapters I write a little better. Thanks for putting up with me this far and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Road to Verteon and The Murder of a Bellsprout**

Sky was sitting on his bed in his small yet quietly pleasant room, thinking about what he would have to face and what's happened over the past few days. It was about somewhere after ten O clock in the morning.

"..._So this is what life is like as a trainer_..." Sky thought. "_So far, it's been great! New friends, cool gadgets, I also get cool pokemon like Spike, Sora, and Scruf._ _Not to mention, I'll get to travel to a lot of new places, and with a friend too...trainer life is pretty sweet! But...those guys...Team Crimson...they said they'll be back...I don't really know just how dangerous they really are but, to me they seemed...psychotic...I could be putting Pearl in danger if she travels with me..._"

His thoughts were interrupted by calls from his father. "Sky! Pearls here! It's about time for you two to get going!" He called from downstairs.

"_I guess things will be ok..." _He though before grabbing his yellow backpack, Pokedex (he spray painted it blue and silver now), and taking one last look at a picture before leaving, a picture, of his mother.

"Hey Pearl," Sky greeted as he walked down the stairs.

"Hi Sky, ready to go?" Pearl asked.

"Almost, I have to get Spike, Sora and Scruf first."

"Scruf? So, you thought of a nickname for your Growlithe?"

"Yeah, I made it so all their names begin with S!" Sky replied grinning.

"There out back," Sky's father said, sounding very angry.

This startled both Sky and Pearl, especially Sky. He was used to nearly nothing upsetting his father. In fact, his dads overly cheerful mode annoyed him most of the time.

"You ok pops?" Sky asked seeming concerned.

"Oh it's nothing, except your dog basically _destroyed_ the house!" He replied, furious while pointing to the living room.

"What are you... Whoa!" Sky replied, startled after taking one look at the train wreck his father was pointing to. The dark red curtains were shredded, there were paw prints of mud through most of the living room's smooth, tan carpeting, and countless pieces of small furniture, chairs, small tables, were all pushed over, accompanied with a few broken vases.

"Um..." Was all that slipped out of Sky's mouth as he tried to think up something to say. "..er, who wants breakfast?"

Meanwhile, Spike and Sora were talking with Scruf at the backyard. The yard had a few flowerbeds since Sky's father was into gardening. A tree or two, and a few lawn gnomes, which Spike took care to destroy each and every last one of them.

"So, what did you do to get Sky's dad so mad?" Sora asked looking at the Growlithe, who was chained to a wooden pole that was a part of the house.

"Nothing! All that I did was tell him that I was hungry!" He yelled, tugging his head away from the chains, in an attempt to free himself.

"And wreck the living room." Spike added, chewing on the some blocks of Poke food that he placed inside of a broken lawn gnome.

"That wasn't my fault!" The dog pokemon snapped. "I was chasing a Rattata! It ran into the house, and I chased it out!"

"Oh, that explains things." Sora said, now understanding his situation.

Spike would have said something but his mouth was stuffed full of poke food, so he stayed quiet.

"I tried to tell the human about the rat but, he didn't listen and got real angry. Then he pulled out some rolled up papers and...I don't want to talk about it..." The Growlithe replied sadly with hints of fear in his voice while lowering his orange colored head.

Spike tried his best to hold back laughing since Sora was glaring daggers at him not to, but was failing miserably as Growlithe could hear his muffled laughs, which depressed the pup to no end.

"Anyway, what did Sky name you?" Sora asked, changing the subject.

"The smaller human calls me Scruf, the bigger one calls me 'crazy mutt'. Which one's Sky?" He asked, cheering up slightly.

Spike couldn't help it, he laughed so hard he fell over and began rolling on his back, then started choking on a piece of poke food. They both ignored him.

"He's the one who calls you Scruf, so that's your nickname. Since your new, want me to explain what a trainer is? And what we, as the pokemon, are supposed to do?" She asked.

"Mmm, ok." He replied, ignoring Spike as he started to rip the flowers out from Sky's father's flowerbed.

Sora looked over at Spike who was busy laughing maniacally at the destroyed flowerbed. "Ha! There is no escaped from you now, Mr. Yellow flower!" He declared to a Bellsprout that had been living in the flowerbed with a glimmer of insanity in his eyes. The flower pokemon just stood there, shivering while paralyzed with fear. Spike slowly moved closer to the defenseless bellsprout, he leaned his head down, opened his mouth, and picked the flower pokemon off of the ground with his teeth. Then he swung his head violently from left to right shredding the bellsprout to pieces, ignoring it's cries of pain. After he was through, he began to laugh like a complete maniac.

"He's mad!" Growlithe said slowly backing up as Spike glared at them before running as fast as a Rapidash into the house.

"He'll be alright, Sky gave him coffee this morning." Sora said.

Scruf cocked his head, showing he didn't have the slightest clue what coffee was.

"Nevermind.." She sighed. Then she explained everything she learned from Spike awhile ago about what a trainer is and stuff.

A few moments later, Sora finished her explanation and Spike was drinking water from in the house somewhere, the effects of the coffee slowly wearing off.

"Oh ok, I think I get it now. Thanks!" The young pup said happily, understanding the basics of being a trainer's pokemon.

"Anytime!" Sora replied smiling.

A few moments later, Sky walked through the door along with Pearl and Spike. The little blue alligator was holding his stomach since the coffee caused a little bit of indigestion.

"Sora, Scruf, let's go!" Sky called as he unlocked the chains holding Scruf. Then they began walking to Silver Forest on their way to Verteon City.

An hour had passed and they were somewhere in the middle of the forest now, with rows of trees that seemed basically endless, tall grass, and the occasional Wurmple that stummbled their way. They stopped at a small clearing to take a break, Sky strained himself trying to figure out where they were.

Spike, Sora, and Scruf collapsed all at once on the ground, exhausted from walking and flying through the maze of a forest.

"Face it already Sky, we're lost." Pearl said sitting down on a tree stump.

"No we're not! I just don't know exactly where we are at the moment..." He replied, straining to find their location on the map of the forest.

She sighed then let Flora out of her ball for some fresh air, then continued to wait for Sky to find out where they were on the map.

Flora looked around briefly before realizing she was in some part of a forest. Afterwards, she went over to talk with the other three pokemon, knowing only Spike out ofthe three.

"Hey Spike," Flora said walking over to him. "Who are these two?"

"Not now, I can't shake the felling that I murdered something," Spike replied, straining to remember since he couldn't remember a thing he did while the coffee was in control.

She left him alone to think, slightly freaked out that he said he murdered something, then went to introduce herself to the bird and dog pokemon. "You two are Spike's friends right? My name's Flora." She greeted happily.

"Hi, my name's Sora, and this is Scruf." She said pointing to the growlithe.

"Hey." Scruf replied, sitting down to scratch his cream colored muzzle with his paws as dogs often do.

Spike, who gave up trying to remember, decided to get up and explore a nearby stream that happened to catch his eye earlier. He knew Sky would probably get angry, but he didn't care too much. He looked over at Sora who went to see what Sky was doing, while Flora and Scruf were playing a game of tag, "_Flora's a evil genius when it comes to that game, Scruf will never win." _He though, remembering when he played tag with Flora as he started on his way to were he spotted the stream.

Shortly after leaving, he found the sparkling stream somewhere near where he had left his friends a few minutes ago. He took a look at the water, glimmering in the sunlight as he could hardly wait to jump in it. He stood near the edge for a minute to get into his diving stance, before hopping into the crystal clear water and began to swim around happily.

"_Swimming here reminds me of the days back at the swamp where I used to live...I wonder if my friends there miss me?" _He though while swimming through the clean, cool water. He swam back up to the surface, still thinking of his life back at the swamp. His thoughts were interrupted by rustling in some nearby bushes on the other side of the stream.

"_Better not be anymore pidgeys.." _He though, remembering how he first met Sora, but was glad he did. He swam to the bottom of the stream to pick up a rock, after reaching the surface again, he waited for whatever it was to move again so he could hit it with the stone he had clutched in his hand. As soon as he noticed the slightest amount of rustling, he chucked the stone into the bush, getting a satisfying thump like noise.

"Ha! Whoever you are, you can come out now. There's more stones were that came from!" He threatened. But his satisfaction turned to fear as he heard a furious buzzing noise coming from inside the bushes. "That can't be good..."

Suddenly, A rather large yellow and black striped bee pokemon, with needle like arms and a rather painful looking red knot on it's head, flew out the bushes.

Spike gulped.

"It's just one of you, I can take you on!" He shouted nervously.

The bee glared him down with it's intense red eyes before turning around and moving it's huge needle arms in a beckoning motion.

"_That's not good..." _He thought before slowly and quietly climbing out of the stream. He looked back at the bee pokemon, only to see there were about six more of them there now. They all glared at him buzzing menacingly. Spike turned pale. "You know, if you let me go and don't kill me, I can tell you were to find the _sweetest _smelling flowers at this place I know," Spike offered nervously, forgetting he destroyed those flowers from the effects of the coffee.

"Azzack!" The bee with the knot yelled pointing it one of it's needle like arms at Spike as if it were a sword.

Spike couldn't understand bee language, but he knew that meant; run like bloody heck.

* * *

This chapter took a LOT of editing, so I kept editing until I was finally happy with my work. I'm sort of proud of this chapter. (wipes away a tear) Hope you all liked it! I'm working on the next chapter right now. Don't forget to review! 


	11. Unexpected Events

Thanks to my Beedrill idea, this chapter is more about the Beedrill thing than the Gym Leader... But, the gym is included near the end! And for the actual Gym match, I decided to update with TWO chapters! And for another bonus, I decided to add a little fluff between two of the pokemon in this story, not much though since this is the first time I've tried to write any kind of romance thing. I hope you all like these two chapters so, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Unexpected Events**

"Gotcha!" Scruff said excitedly as hejumped from a bush he was hiding in at the light green figure in front of him. As if knowing he was there, Flora simply did a sidestep, dodging the orange and black striped dog's attempt to tag her. He crashed on the ground where Flora was just a few seconds ago.

"Oww...that hurt..." Scruf moaned while picking himself up off the ground, then shot Flora one angry glare. "Your cheating! That's the only way you could dodge me thirteenth times! And you knew where I was hiding!"

Flora grinned before saying, "Oh, sure I am! After all, your so quiet when you try to sneak up on me, furball." She said sarcastically while swaying her large, dark green leaf around a little. Flora's comment left Scruf even madder than what he already was.

Scruf started to growl a little before he snapped. "I quit!" He shouted then stomped off, muttering something to himself.

Sora flew over to Flora after hearing Scruf shouting. "What's wrong with Scruf?" Sora asked after landing, resting her smooth, brown wings at her sides.

"Furball, over there's being a sore loser." She replied while staring at Scruf who was busy taking his anger out by shooting fireballs at twigs, leaves, basically anything he could find.

"He'll get over it." Sora replied, trying to ignore the smell of burning plants. "Anyway, have you seen Spike? I can't find him anywhere." She asked starting to worry.

"I haven't really noticed that he left."

"Maybe he - " Sora started before she stopped seeing a few branches falling in front of her that came off of a nearby tree. They both looked up in the tree but didn't see a thing.

"Sora! Flora!" They heard Spike's voice come from the tree.

"Spike? Are you up there?" Sora asked flying up to the tree to check.

"Over here!" Spike called as Sora flew to the branch where she heard his voice come from, then finally found him, except he was covered in mud while holding a few leaves.

Sora started to stare a him like he was crazy before finally saying something. "What are you doing? And how did you get in this tree?"

"I'm hiding." Spike replied with a whisper.

"From what? Why are you whispering? And _why_ are you covered in mud?" Sora asked starting to sound aggravated.

"It's _called _camouflage." He replied in childish sort of way. "And I'm hiding from the -" He started but stopped after he heard buzzing. "There here!" He yelled in fear before jumping down to a lower branch, then onto the ground. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he ran fast enough to make a speeding Jolteon jealous.

"What's coming?" She asked before looking behind, her eye's widened in fear as she saw a swarm of Beedrill heading her and Flora's way. "Beedrill!" She yelled as she flew down to warn Flora. "Flora! Run for it, Beedrill are coming!" She called down to the Chikorita.

"Beedrill?" She asked shocked but didn't wait for a answer as she started to run faster than a turkey on Thanksgiving day.

It didn't take them to long before they ran into Scruf, who looked totally bored while laying down by a pile of smoking, charred objects. "Hi Flora! Hey Sora! Spike just ran by not too -" He started before Flora cut him off.

"No time! Beedrills are coming!" She said quickly, stopping to warn him.

"What? Your running from a beedrill?" He asked while standing up. "Leave it to me, bugs hate fire types!" He declared bravely as he got into a fighting position, waiting for the bugs to catch up to them.

"Wait!" Flora called trying to warn Scruf that there werefar to many beedrill for him to take on. Sora flew ahead without them to try and warn their trainers.

"This shouldn't be too...hard..." Scruf said as his voice trailed off. His eye's widened in fear at the sight of at least ten Beedrill coming their way. He shoot a few fireballs at the bees, shooting one down as it plummeted to the ground burning. Then three more took it's place, flying out of bushes from who knows where.

"Forget it! Let's go!" Flora said while pushing the stubborn dog pokemon, trying to get him to start running. "There's too many to try and take them all down, furball!"

"Umm, good point!" He agreed before they both ran off to catch up with their friends and escape the angry buzzing bee pokemon.

"Found it!" Sky proclaimed triumphantly as he pointed to a spot on the map.

"You have? Great! Let's get our Pokemon and -" Pearl started before she saw Spike and Sora followed by Flora and Scruf, all four of them racing over towards them.

"What's wrong with them?" Sky asked. "They look kinda scared...and, why is Spike covered in mud?"

Pearl froze in fear before slowly pointing a fingerto the swarm of beedrill who were chasing their pokemon. "Uh, Sky..."

"What...whoa!" Sky yelled in surprise, finally noticing the yellow and black striped bugs. "Okay, start running..." He said before dashing off into the forest, Pearl right behind him.

Surprisingly, Spike outran all of them, running faster than what he normally can out of pure fear, since the Beedrill wanted to gethim the most.

Now the entire group was running through the forest like crazy with Spike in the lead, followed by Sky, Pearl, and Sora. Behind all of them were Flora and Scruf. Some of the Beedrill stopped chasing them from be coming tired, but most of them were still chasing right after them.

"The exit! Where almost there!" Sky called looking at a sign that said, 'Welcome to Verteon!'.

"Then what?" Pearl questioned, still running.

"I'm making this up as I go!"

Since Spike was running in the lead, he was the first out of the forest followed by Sora, who passed the others, then Sky and Pearl. Scruf and Pearl were next to leave, but, from someone's filthy littering habits, Flora yelpedafter she tripped over a stray soda can with the beedrill closing in.

"Flora!" Scruf called, noticing thatshe had tripped. He quickly skid to a stop and ran back to help her.

"Yez! We can at least get her! Azzack!" One of the bee's buzzed as they picked up some speed, taking aim with their _very_ sharp needle arm things.

Flora looked up from where she was on the ground and saw the Beedrill where too close for her to get away in time. She closed her eye's tightly and waited for the bug pokemon to finish her. But instead, she heard a loud, terrifying roar that scared her and the Beedrills as the bugsstopped in their tracks. She looked up to see Scruf roaring fearsomely at the Beedrill, showing his fangs and the fearsome expression on his face was enough to make even a Gyarados take a few steps back. Well, not really but you get the idea.

"_Scruf?..." _She thought, starting to doubt that this was the same Growlithe that she knew. All of the Beedrill flew away terrified from the roar, but she didn't really notice since she kept her eye's on Scruf, realizing how different he was when he was being this brave.

Scruf sighed in relief now that the beedrill were finally gone, then turned to Flora. "That was close, are you okay?"

"I'm fine...thank you. What you did just now, that was really brave Scruf."

Scruf didn't expect the comment and blushed a little. "Umm, come on. The others are probably worried." He said quickly before heading out of the forest.

She giggled a little, noticing thathe was blushing, and followed right beside him out of the forest.

A few hours later they left the Pokemon Center they were resting in at Verteon City, then headed towards the gym. To Sky, Verteon seemed a little different then Silver City. There were more people, and a few buildings, but what interested him the most was the Pokemon Gym they had established there. It looked like an western style saloon.

"So, your _sure_ nothing happened in the forest?" Spike asked teasingly to Scruf, smiling. Finally clean from being covered in mud, while following Sky and Pearl to the Gym.

"Yeah, like I told you a million times, nothing happened!" Scruff said defensively.

"She seemed to be _really_ close to you when you two came out of that forest..."

"Well, um..."

"And she seemed happy being near you.." Spike pointed out.

Scruf didn't respond to that one and tried to keep quite.

"Now your blushing, that proves it!" Sky pointed out as Scruf blushed again.

"Proves what?"

Spike grinned. "Don't make me sing the immature little kid song..."

"You wouldn't dare -"

"Scruf and Flora sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Spike sang childishly.

"That does it!" Scruf barked as he tackled Spike to the ground and a fight broke out.

"Hey! Spike, Scruf, save the fighting for the Gym!" Sky said noticing the fight behind him and separating the two pokemon.

"k-i-s-s-i-n-g.." Spike whispered as they continued walking.

"Shut up already!" Scruf barked angrily.

The group stopped when they finally reached the Gym, which seemed like an eternity for Scruf.

"Are you sure this is a gym?" Pearl asked suspiciously, examining the entrance. "It doesn't look anything like my grandpa's Gym."

"Yeah, Nurse Joy said this was the Verteon City Gym." Sky replied.

"Ok, if you say so."

Sky nodded before turning to his pokemon Spike, Sora, and Scruf. "This is it. You all ready?"

They all responded with a bunch of different pokemon cries, all positive.

"Ok then, let's do it!"

When Sky opened the door to the gym, there was one thing they noticed before anything else. Sand. Lots of sand.They walked in and Sky looked around for the Gym Leader. Flora and Sora where staying near Pearl, and Spike and Scruf were checking out the Gym's arena..

"Hey, let's check out the arena!" Spike said excitedly as he ran towards the arena. Scruf _accidently_ stuck out a paw and tripped Spike as he ran.

"_Ahh, sweet revenge.."_ Scruf thought happily, ignoring all of Spike's angry shouting and death threats.

"The entire battlefield is covered in sand..." Sky said, while examining it.

"You there. State yer business." A tall man in a long western styled jacket said, wearing a black shirt under it, dark blue denim jeans, spurred cowboy boots, and to top it all off, a ten gallon hat. His serious expression made him seem more intimidating then ridiculous.

"_Hmm...he actually makes the whole cowboy theme work.._" Sky thought. "Yeah, I came to challenge the Gym Leader here, and I'm guessing your him -"

"Get on up to that there arena boy, and git yer self ready." He said walking to the other side of the Gym.

"Well, he sure doesn't waste any time." Pearl stated angrily, thinking he was rude.

"No problem, I think this is a ground type gym, to me it seems like that's the only reason there's so much sand." Sky said to Pearl before he started walking towards the arena.

"Oh well, good luck Sky." She replied before heading to a bench for visitors to watch.

"Thanks!" He responded before taking his spot in the trainer box.

"This match is against Sky from Silver City, and Rika the Gym Leader of Verteon. Both trainers will use three pokemon. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon." The referee explained. "Begin!"

* * *

Normally this would be a cliffhanger but, since I'm updating with two chapters this time, I don't really know if it counts...oh well. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Make sure to review! 


	12. Gym Leader Number One!

Here's the Gym battle at last! A little more fluff between Scruf and Flora in this one. This chapter's pretty long but, what do you expect from a Gym match? Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Gym Leader Number 1: Desert Typhoon Rika!**

"Let's go Sora!" Sky called as Sora flew onto the field. Spike and Scruf went to go sit on the bench where Pearl and Flora were sitting. Scruf sat next to Flora, Spike decided not to do anything to upset either of them and just watched the battle.

"Get out there, Sandshrew." Rika said throwing a pokeball into the field. In a flash, a brown, rugged, rodent pokemon appeared in front of them.

"Sandshrew?" Sky questioned, pulling out his Pokedex.

"Sandshrew, a mouse species pokemon. Sandshrew's body is configured to absorb water without waste, enabling it to survive in an arid desert. This Pokemon curls up to protect itself from its enemies." The Dex explained.

"Round one! Pidgey Vs. Sandshrew, begin!" The referee declared.

"Sora, Quick Attack!" Sky ordered as Sora dashed at the yellowish brown colored rodent.

"Sandstorm." Rika replied emotionlessly.

Sandshrew started to spin around rapidly, sending sand flying everywhere which stopped Sora in the middle of her charge.

"Sora!" Sky called covering his face with an arm to block the itchy, dry sand. He had lost sight of where Sora and the sandshrew where.

"Now use scratch." Rika called, louder than before so his pokemon could hear the order over the Sandstorm.

Sora couldn't see anythingas she tried to keep the relentlessly sand from blowing into her eyes. Seconds later, she felt a sharp pain on the side of her face as sandshrew attacked her with it's claws.

"Gust, now!" Sky ordered his idea,only seconds after thinking it up.

Sora flapped her wings rapidly as she whipped up a whirlwind as it blew away enough sand to see where the sandshrew was.

"Steel Wing, Sora!" Sky shouted. Sora's wings glowed the silverish color they always do when she used this attack and charged at the rodent.

"Hmm..Defense Curl." Rika ordered sounding slightly impressed.

The Sandshrew curled up into a ball and took the impact from steel wing head on, then bounced away from Sora.

"Nice try kid, but that ain't gonna work." Rika replied smugly in his western styled voice.

"We won't ease up! Steel Wing again!" Sky shouted even louder this time.

Sora knew how much Sky wanted to win, so she used steel wing with a lot more force then last time.

"Sandshrew, use Defense Curl."

Sandshrew curled itself into a ball again as Sora raised her silver colored wings into the air and slammed the rodent with both wings as hard as she could while shouting her Indian styled battle cry. The impact sent the curled up Sandshrew sort of deep into the sand, stuck in it. It uncurled itself as it tried to get is back out of the sand. Then Sky got a brutal, but brilliant idea.

"Sora, into the air!" Sky called grinning. Listening to the order, Sora flew as high into the air as she could.

"Ok, now...Quick Attack then Steel Wing!"

"What the?" Rika muttered before he caught on. "Oh, crap..."

Sora caught on faster then Rika did as she put her wings to her side and dived down towards the trapped sandshrew at rapid speeds. The rodent started to panic as it moved it's arms frantically in a attempt to escape, but he was stuck a little to deep for that.

"Dang! Good job anyway Sandshrew." Rika said finally showing a bit of emotion. For some reason, he sounded happy. This worried Sandshrew to no end. It looked back up, seeing that Sora was only moments away from impact and that her wings were glowing. He stopped struggling as he decided to look back on his life, thinking he was almost sure to die. His flashbacks were pretty dull, since most of it was just burrowing and eating bugs, except for him ditching his family to live on his own, and becoming one of Rika's pokemon.

"...I'm sorry mother." Sandshrew said, thinking these were his last words.

Right after that, Sora collided wings first, right into him. There was an explosion of sand from the impact. When it cleared, there was an unconscious mole lying in a hole, and one happy bird. Sora flew down, landing smoothly next to Sky.

"Awesome job Sora!" Sky complimented. She purred happily flapping her wings around a bit.

"I have to hand it to ya kid, you got yourself a good bird there." Rika said returning Sandshrew back to it's ball. It didn't die by the way. "But this ain't over yet." He said pulling out another pokeball.

"I know." Sky replied smugly, putting one heck of a grin.

"Cubone, let's go." He said, releasing a small brown dinosaur like pokemon with a skull on it's head and a bone in it's hand onto the field.

"You deserve a rest now Sora." Sky said to the small, tired bird pokemon. She nodded then headed to the bench along with the others. "_I know it's a type disadvantage but.." _Sky thought. "Scruf, your up!" Sky called to the orange dog who was lying down next to Flora. He got up after hearing Sky's voice

"Good luck..." Flora said to Scruf as she nuzzled the side of her face onto his cream colored chest. Scruf froze up out of shock and started to blush deeply.

"Uh, thanks..." He said still blushing but smiling, then walked off slowly to the arena, thinking about Flora the whole way there.

"Scruf, _bad _boy, you lucky dog!" Sky joked grinning after seeing the whole thing.

Scruf barked back happily while smiling.

"I think I'm gonna bust a gut!" Spike chuckled, holding back laughter. For some reason, he found this all hilarious.

"Aw, that was too cute!" Sora said softly while smiling.

Spike made a disgusted look at her. "Are you mad!"

"Are _you_ heartless!" She snapped.

"No, I'm a man! Thing are getting too mushy around here, let's get back to the violence!"

Sora sighed and shook her head.

"Begin!" The referee declared.

"Scruf use Bite!" Sky ordered.

"Bone Club, Cubone."

Scruf charged at Cubone, kicking up sand as he dashed. He bared his fangs as he prepared to bite Cubone's arm. While Cubone was lifting his club and prepared to strike Scruf on the head with it.

"Roll left!" Sky called. Scruff heard the order and rolled to his left, just narrowly dodging the bone club as Cubone slammed it on the ground, scattered sand in the air from the impact. Then Scruf jumped up and sunk his fangs into Cubone's arm. Cubone cried in pain and dropped his club, as he tried to remove the dog off of his arm.

"Dang it Cubone! Just use headbutt." Rika ordered, now sounding a little angry.

Cubone pulled back his head swung it forward into Scruf's. The dog pokemon yelped from the hit and let it's fangs go from Cubone's arm. Scruf shook it off and started to growl deeply at the Cubone, baring it's fangs again. Cubone backed up a bit after seeing how vicious Scruf looked.

"Hey Scruff, I didn't order you to use growl!" Sky called, a little confused.

"That's it's Intimidate ability there it's doing. Which is bad news for me." Rika explained.

"Oh," Sky said, now understanding a little better. "Ok then, use Ember!"

Scruf inhaled then exhaled hot fireballs at the lonely pokemon in front of him. They were to close for it to dodge and Cubone wasn't too fast either. The fireballs hit Cubone's side as it cried in pain then fell to the ground, clutching it's side.

"Dang it! I've been havin' one heck of an off day today." Rika said angrily. "Cubone, get on off of that ground and get in there and do some fightin'!"

Cubone climbed back to it's feet, picking up it's bone it had dropped earlier.

"Now use Bone Club again." Rika ordered.

Cubone quickly pulled it's bone back and swung it at Scruf.

"Stop it with Bite!" Sky ordered. Scruff waited for the bone to get close enough for him to grab it with his fangs. When it got close enough, Scruf grabbed the bone with his teeth. He winced a little as he could feela little pain in his mouth from the impact. He pulled the bone out of the Cubone's hands and threw it out of the arena. Now that Cubone was madder that a bull in a room full of red. He used a Headbutt attack at Scruf, but Scruf dodged by doing a sidestep, something he learned from Flora.

"Ember one more time!" Sky called.

Scruf inhaled and exhaled some more Fireballs at Cubone but he blocked them all with his skull by bending down.

"Now bite!"

Scruf ran behind Cubone while it was still bent down and bite it's tale, causing the Cubone to shout in pain again. Scruf tightened his grip with his fangs, as he swung his head and threw the Cubone to the other side of the field, knocking it out.

"Cubone is unable to battle!" The referee declared.

"Alright! Good job Scruf!" Sky said happily. Scruf replied happily with another bark, even though he was sweating from exhaustion.

"Not bad kid." Rika said calling Cubone back while grinning. "Glide, finish this!" He called throwing a Great Ball into the air.

Sky gulped, starting to get nervous. "_Great. He decided to nickname this one, and itwas caught in a Great Ball... this, could be tough..."_

After the flash cleared, a purple scorpion pokemon appeared in the air with large, sharp pincers, wings, and a barb on the end of it's tail. It landed on the field folding it's arms with it's wings covering most of it's body, then stared at Scruf and Sky menacingly.

"That thing has an attitude, what is it?" He asked pulling out his PokeDex again.

"Gligar, the Fly-scorpion Pokemon. Gligar glides through the air without a sound as it were sliding. This pokemon hangs on to the face of it's foe using it's clawed hind legs and the large pincers on it's forelegs, then injects the prey with it's Poison barbs." Dex explained.

"Sounds sneaky. Ok Scruf, you've earned a break, buddy." Sky said. Scruf nodded and walked over to the bench to take his break, and talk with Flora.

"So, how did I do?" Scruf asked smiling.

"Terrible." she replied coldly.

"What!" He replied, totally shock.

"Just kidding! You did great!" She said affectionately while smiling.

Scruf sighed in relief, before taking his voice to a somewhat angry tone. "Don't play around like that -" He started then stopped when Flora nuzzled his chest again.

"I wish I had a camera!" Pearl said excitedly, loving every moment of this.

"I think she's watching them two more than she's watching the match.." Sky sighed. "Oh well. Your up Sora." He called.

"What! When do I get to fight?" Spike argued angrily.

Flora flew back into the ring, still a little tired from her first match and took her spot in the arena.

"Begin!" The referee yelled.

"Use Sandstorm." Rika ordered.

Glide started to glide around in a few quick circles before sand started blowing everywhere fiercely.

"Not again!" Sky said blocking the sand with his arm again. "Sora use gust!"

"Quick attack." Rika replied, grinning. Something he doesn't normally do this often.

Before Sora could even lift a wing up, Glide dashed at her with a tremendous amount of speed. He burst through the blowing wall of sand and collided with Sora hard, knocking her out.

"Pidgey is unable to battle!" The referee declared.

"No way!" Sky said in shock.

"That fast?" Pearl said in disbelief.

Rika just grinned. "Speed and Power can be a dangerous combination, try and remember that." He advised.

"...return Sora."Sky said returning Sora to her ball. "Scruf your next!"

Scruf dog trotted into the field, filled with confidence. He stood in his spot in the arena and waited for an order.

"Begin!" The referee shouted

"Ember!" Sky called to Scruf.

"Quick attack."

Scruf exhaled Fireballs at the scorpion. But as soon as the fireballs got close enough, Glide moved so fast, it seemed like to the others that he had disappeared. Then reappeared in front of Scruf.

"Metal Claw." Rika ordered grinning again.

"Ember!" Sky said quickly, hoping that would stop the Metal Claw attack.

Scruf inhaled then exhaled intensely heated fireballs at Glide as his claw's glowed how Sora's wings did when she used Steel Wing. The fireballs hit Glide in his side, he winced a little but still focused on his attack, Glide's claw hit the side of Scruf's face as he yelped and was knocked over to the edge of the arena.

"Scruf!" Flora cried as she watched him being knocked to the other side of the ring. She would've ran over to him but she knew from past experience at Pearl's grandpa's gym that she couldn't interrupt a Gym match. So she was forced to watch, regardless how painful it was for her.

Scruf managed to climb to his feet tiredly, as his legs shook a little, showing how tired he was getting.

"Are you ok Scruf?" Sky asked the injured dog pokemon.

Scruf nodded and looked back at the arena, only to see, Glide wasn't there. Scruf looked around quickly to try and find him but only saw a hole.

Sky immediately recognized the hole as a dig attack. But seconds too late. Glide burst out of the sand sending Scruf into the air with a mix of sand and dirt. He landed in the ring, knocked unconscious.

"Growlithe is unable to battle!" The referee declared.

"Scruf!" Flora yelled, forgetting the rules as she ran up to the arena. "Scruf! Are you ok?" She asked worryingly, hoping for a response.

Scruf groaned trying to stand up. "..that..hurt.." He replied, slowly standing up.

"Scruf!" She cried, overjoyed that he was ok as she ran to over to him then rubbed her face gently against his.

Glide rolled his eyes, tending to a burn on his side.

"Didn't...expect..the dig attack." Scruf said weakly.

"Don't worry about that! Come on, let's get you back to the bench." Flora said helping him over to the bench to rest.

"Awww..." Sora said softly again, looking at the couple.

"How did you get back her!" Spike shouted, sounding both shocked and irritated at the same time.

"_Scruf's lucky...but that's not important right now! I only have Spike left, he has the advantage but, damn that things fast!_ _This guy doesn't make thing easy_..." Sky thought angrily. "Let's go Spike!"

"Yes! 'Bout time!" Spike said, rushing towards the arena.

"Heh, another scrawny one huh? Let's make this quick." Glide said smugly as Spike entered the arena.

"Scrawny? Look who's talking, bat brain!" Spike snapped back.

"Quiet weakling! I have no time to argue with wimps like you." Glide stated coldly.

Spike let out a deep growl. "Your lucky your not a Bellsprout..." He replied dangerously, finally remembering what he murdered.

* * *

Whew, that took a while. That was a LOT longer then I though it would be. Hope you all liked it. Sorry it took me this long to update.Tell me what you think about Scruf and Flora! I'm open to constructive criticism too since this is my first try at any kind of romance thing. Oh yeah, one more thing, even though I updated with both of these chapters at once, I was kind of hoping that they would still be treated as separate chapters. (In other words, try to review for both!) Thanks! Next chapter will be up soon. 


	13. Will to Fight

_Four days so here's the next chapter. I wasn't too motivated for this chapter and I just got off of a writer's block, I admit, this is probably is not my best work. This is the last chapter involving the first Gym Leader. Although, I have something funny planned for chapter 15...you'll see! Enjoy! (Cool! Author notes in italics! Why didn't I think of that earlier...)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13: Will to Fight**

Everyone in the gym were silent as they focused their attention on the arena, where the final round of the match was about to take place. Spike and Glide were glaring each other down, the stare-down continued for a bit before a stray tumbleweed rolled through the center of the nearly destroyed battlefield. Everyone at the gym were a little puzzled, wondering how the tumbleweed got there in the first place. Sky didn't notice since he was caught up in the middle of his thoughts again.

"_This isn't good...Spike may have the advantage, and he's good at using his opponent's weaknesses against them too, but...I don't really see any weak point's with this thing!" _Sky thought desperately, trying to think up a plan.

"Begin!" The referee called.

"Use quick attack Glide." Rika ordered in his usually emotionless tone of voice.

"Uh, scratch!" Sky called quickly, snapping out of his previous stage of thought.

Glide dashed at Spike, kicking up sand as he did so. Except this time, he seemed a little slower then before. Spike had little time to react as the purple scorpion charged straight for him at still pretty high speeds. Spike lifted his claws but before he could use them, Glide's shoulders collided with his chest, pushing Spike back a few steps and stopping the scratch attack.

Sky noticed the difference in Gligar's speed and strength as he wondered why it seemed so much weaker then before. After the impact, Glide bounced off of Spike and landed on it's feet roughly. Seconds after landing, Glide winced in pain and clutched it's side.

"Oh yeah, now I remember..." Sky said as he trailed off to a flashback.

Flashback Scene

"Ember!" Sky called to Scruf.

"Quick attack." Rika replied coldly.

Scruf exhaled Fireballs at the scorpion. But as soon as the fireballs got close enough, Glide moved so fast, it seemed like to the others that he had disappeared. Afterwards, Glide reappeared in front of Scruf.

"Metal Claw." Rika ordered grinning again.

"Ember!" Sky said quickly, hoping that would stop Metal Claw.

Scruf inhaled then exhaled intensely heated fire balls at Glide as the scorpion's claw's glowed how Sora's wings did when she used Steel Wing. The fireballs hit Glide in his side, he winced a little but still focused on his attack, Glide's claw hit the side of Scruf's face as he yelped and was knocked over to the edge of the arena.

End Flashback scene

"_It was burned...that's why it's so much weaker! Yes! Thank you, Scruf! We got lucky on this one! But we still have to be carful, it's still really strong." _Sky thought happily, realizing this would give them a better shot at winning.

"Spike! Gligar has a burn, but don't let your guard down!" Sky informed the light blue alligator.

"Toto!" He replied, returning his gaze to Glide as a evil grin spread across Spike's face. Which made the fly-scorpion a little uneasy. "_So, Scruf's good for something after all! This will hurt that **bat** a lot more then it'll hurt me..." _Spike though as yet another brutal idea lurked into his reptilian mind, his evil grin turned to an insane toothy smile.

Glide was starting to worry as he thought the Totodile had gone completely insane. Although, Sky and Sora recognized the look and knew Spike was up to something. Scruf hasn't been on the team long enough to know what that grin meant.

"Hey, batty! I'll have to make you pay for hurting my friends!" Spike said seriously for once, while memorizing which side of Glide's body was burnt.

"You can't even get near me, are you completely insane?" Glide sneered while clamping a pincer.

"Only when I'm on coffee!" Spike declared smiling.

"Enough of that there poke-chatter! Glide use quick attack!" Rika interrupted, sounding slightly annoyed.

Glide dived at Spike with _all_ the speed from it's earlier attacks. It caught both Sky and Spike off-guard as Glide slammed into Spike painfully, sending him off his feet and into the sand.

"What? But, the burn should've -" Sky started in confusion before Rika interrupted again.

"One little burn won't be enough to stop Glide here. Your gonna have to do better than that." Rika stated, Glide grinning smugly not to far from him.

"Fine! Water gun Spike!" Sky blurted angrily.

Spike stumbled back to his feet, feeling like he had been hit with a sack of bricks, he looked up to see Glide charging at him again. Without thinking, Spike took a deep breath as fast as he could and shot a water gun at the charging scorpion. Too close to dodge, Glide took the blast head on and was knocked off course. He collected himself quickly and dove back at Spike again.

"_This guy's getting annoying! Now I know how Sora felt when that attack hit her." _Spike thought angrily while remembering the quick attack that he was hit with, as the scorpion charged at him.

"Water gun!"

Spike inhaled again then shoot a stream of water at Glide. Spike thought his attack hit but then realized it only hit an illusion of where Glide was a second ago.

"Damn, it's using quick attack again!" Spike said angrily as he looked around the field frantically for Glide.

"Metal Claw." Rika ordered with a grin as he was sure he had won.

Glide reappeared in front of Spike with it's arm pulled back and swung one forceful metal claw at Spike. The attack hit Spike in the head painfully and sent him back down into the sand, except this time, Spike was motionless.

"Spike? Spike!" Sky called, worried about the injured, blue alligator.

"...we lost." Scruf said sadly lowering his head as Flora tried to comfort him.

"Poor Spike..." Sora said, just as upset as Scruf.

Pearl was speechless, shocked that her friend had lost, or so they all thought.

"Sorry kid. Maybe next time." Rika stated in his usual, emotionless voice. "Jimmy?" He said looking at the referee.

Jimmy nodded then prepared to declare the match was over. "Totodile is unable to -" He started but stopped when he saw Spike slowly climbing back to his feet. Everyone stared speechlessly at Spike _and_ at something else, which shocked them all, even Rika.

"Not...giving...up..." Spike gasped as he steadily regained balance. He rubbed his head where the metal claw had hit then turned to Sky, with a look of determination that showed he wasn't ready to quit. Sky was still staring at Spike, mouth opened in shock. But not at Spike getting up after that hit, but that there was now a light-blue arura surrounding Spike.

Spike looked at him, puzzled before taking a look at his arms, noticing they had a light-blue arura lifting from them and the rest of his body. Now Spike was really confused.

"What in the world is that gator doing?" Rika stated, puzzled along with everyone else.

Sky decided to see if his PokeDex could explain as he pulled it out of his pocket again.

It rang and a green light blinked instead of the usual blue blink.

"Torrent, the special ability of, Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, and all of their evolved forms. When a Pokemon with this special ability's HP falls below 1/3 of their original HP, that Pokemon's Water type attacks are boosted." The Dex explained.

(AN: My Swampert's Torrent ability saved my butt countless times in Pokemon Emerald, it can help Sky out too!)

"Whoa...Alright Spike!" Sky cheered happily. "Let's finish this!" He said grinning, determination in his eyes and voice.

"Okay, definitely didn't see that coming." Scruf stated, still slightly shocked. "Spike, take 'em down!"

"Finish that bat!" Flora yelled to Spike.

"Yeah! Go for it Spike!" Sora cheered.

"...Thanks guys...Ok! One bat, going down!" Spike proclaimed, hiding he was starting to get a little choked up. His friends cheering and support motivated him to try even harder, along with his own competitive spirit.

"So you can glow now, big deal! Your still going to lose!" Glide snarled.

"Hmm..Glide, use Poison Sting!" Rika ordered, sounding interested in Spike's ability.

Spike and Sky expected a bunch of poison darts being fired at Spike but instead, Glide flew straight for the still glowing alligator. Sky was puzzled before remembering what his pokedex said about Gligars earlier.

"Spike, look out!" Sky warned only moments too late as Glide clamped onto Spike's face, then raised his poison barb tail, intending to finish the match.

"Spike!" The alligator heard his friends and Sky, call out to him. Then, Spike put his plan he thought of earlier into action. He raised his arms and scratched his claws at Glide's side as hard as he could, exactly where the burn was.

Loud shrieks of pain could be heard all through out Verteon City as Glide yelled as loud as he could out of pure pain.

"Ouch..." Sky said lowly, almost felling sorry for Glide. Almost...

Glide let go of Spike and fell to the ground, clutching it's side with it's pincers to prevent any bleeding.

"I told you I would get you back! The same thing would've happened _even _if I weren't glowing!" Spike said triumphantly.

"You...son of a -" Glide started weakly before Spike quickly shut him up by chomping down on the top of his head.

"You were saying?" Spike asked in a muffled voice.

"Let me go! Your breath smells!" Glide complained, flailing around like crazy as he tried to release his head.

Insulted, Spike bit down harder.

"You got one crazy little alligator there." Rika said to Sky, oblivious to Glide's screams of pain.

"Why, thank you!" Sky said happily, taking it as a complement. "Alright, let's wrap this up! Water Gun Spike!" Sky called, his voice filled with excitement.

Spike inhaled as he always did except this time, he felt a pressure in his chest far greater then all the other times. He held the attack in as he spun around to gain momentum, and to make Glide dizzy while he was at it, then flung the annoying scorpion into the air. Spike knew he had only one shot so he quickly took aim then released a powerful blast of water that looked similar to a Hydro Pump, except smaller. The force of the attack blasted Spike backwards as it shot at extremely fast speeds towards Glide. The attack crashed right into Glide, as the powerful stream of water shot him to the back of the Gym.

"Booyah!" Spike cheered in victory as Glide smashed into the one of the gym's walls outside of the arena with a loud thud, and a slightly sickening crunch noise. Glide slowly peeled of the wall and fell to the ground, knocked out at last.

"Gligar is unable to battle! The winner is Sky and his Pokemon from Silver City!"

"We won!" Sky shouted, overjoyed while trying to maintain himself from bouncing off the walls. "Spike, you were awesome!" He complemented as the excited blue alligator danced around to celebrate, the arura around him slowing vanishing.

"Toto to toto to! (What did you expect? I wasn't going to lose to some _bat_!)" Spike replied happily. But then turned around to see all of his friends cheering.

"Yeah! Way to go Spike!" Scruf congratulated along with the others from the bench they had been sitting on for what seemed like forever.

"He did it!" Sora cheered.

"Not bad!" Flora complemented.

After hearing all the complements, Spike ran to the edge of the arena and began to bow. While Rika had just finished returning Glide to his ball. Then he walked over to Sky, opening a small case of some sort.

"Yer not half bad kid. Since you won, I'm supposed to give you this here Desert Badge." Rika said holding up a green, cactus shaped badge in his hand. "You've earned it kid."

"Thanks Rico!" Sky said, eagerly accepting the badge from him, unaware he said the cowboy's name wrong.

"Close enough. You also get this here TM." He said, pulling out a brown disk.

Sky's eye's widened in surprise, he thought he had won Sandstorm. "Is this Sandsto -"

"Dig. Make sure not to waste it, I ain't giving you another one."

Sky nodded then left towards the bench to show Pearl his shiny, new badge.

"One down, seven to go!" Sky said to Pearl while holding up his first badge, still smiling.

"Great! Your match had me a little worried for a second there." Pearl replied.

Sky smirked. "You really doubted us that much?" He joked.

She giggled a little then said, "Nah, I knew you'd win. So, now you have your first badge! Thanks to a certain, crazy little Totodile."

* * *

_Well, maybe it wasn't so bad. Pretty good, but not my best. Some parts were a little rushed, but I though the battle scenes were pretty good...anyway, thanks for bearing with me. The next chapter will be better, I'll have it up in four days again. Sorry if this one was late! I'm lazy sometimes... Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!_


	14. Overconfidence and Coffee

Well, I'm using a character submitted by Ta Sun in this chapter! I'll use most trainers people send me, it might not be right away though, usually it depends on level of the submitted trainers pokemon. Oh yeah, me and my friend Flint-Flareon put together a story with two sides for two different trainers, the stories are called Reignta Oxny and Reignta Jet. We'll have them up soon! To find 'em, check out me and Flint-Flareon's profile pages. But check in a day or so, they should be up by then. Cool, so here's chapter fourteen, enjoy!

**Chapter 14: Overconfidence issues and the Return of Coffee**

Sky and the others were taking a well deserved rest at the pokemon center in Verteon, it was a few hours after Sky's battle with Rika. It was somewhere close to ten O clock at night. Besides Sky and Pearl, there were a few other trainers at the pokemon center. Some had been to the Gym and had either won, or lost. Sky was busy polishing his brand new Desert Badge in a room with two beds and four small beds for their pokemon. Spike, who decided human beds were more comfortable than his pokemon bed, was sleeping tiredly on the end of Sky's bed. Sora was also asleep, except she used the bed that was made for her. Pearl had just finished eating and went back to the room to get some sleep for the night. Then she noticed Sky was on his bed polishing something.

"Hi Sky! You should try some of the food here if your hungry, it's not half-bad..." Pearl started but her voice trailed off as she noticed Sky was too busy polishing his badge to notice her. "How many times are you going to polish that thing?" She asked sounding both, annoyed and angry.

"Well, a _champion_ should keep his badges clean." Sky replied, still polishing the badge. Regarding himself as a champion.

"Your not a champion, and you've cleaned that badge fourteen times already!" She shouted, her emerald green eye's filled with rage.

"Um..that's because...so how are Scruf and Flora doing?" He asked trying to change the subject while quickly putting the badge away.

"They're at the main hall eating." She sighed. "Those two are inseparable!" She said, her anger vanished and was replaced with joy.

Sky let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm getting tired so, good night Sky." She said getting into her bed.

"Good night Pearl." He replied. He waited for her to fall asleep then quietly got his badge back out, and started polishing it, again...

Meanwhile, Scruf and Flora had just finished off a bowl of poke food they were sharing. All their friends were asleep and Nurse Joy was too busy with paper work to notice anything.

"Well, I couldn't eat another bite. The food could've been better, don't ya think?" Flora asked Scruf, smiling, as the orange dog was busy licking his muzzle clean from tiny bits of Poke food.

"Not really, I thought it was pretty good. Your just too picky." Scruf said with a yawn, starting to get tired.

An angry look spread across Flora's face, which made Scruf a little worried, then he realized he shouldn't have said that. She swung her head as her leaf slapped Scruf on the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He shouted at her, trying to ignore the stinging feeling on his cheek.

"I am _not_ picky!" She stated angrily. "I just like the food here!"

Scruf realized he made her mad and decided to apologize, and that he doesn't want her to slap him again. "Okay, sorry. It's just that at the police station, where I used to live, they served us all kinds of poke food. I sort of got used to them all I guess, and this food here tastes a little better than what I'm used to."

She took a moment to take what he said into consideration, "Oh...ok. Sorry..." She said staring sadly at the ground. She felt guilty for hitting him before she knew why he said that.

"It's okay, besides, I'm the one who called you picky." He said, starting to smile again.

"True, but still...I shouldn't have -" She started sadly again before Scruf cut her off.

"It's okay, Really! Besides, it's hard to stay mad at someone who's as gorgeous as you are!" He blurted without thinking. There was a few seconds of silence before Scruf noticed Flora's eyes light up with delight from the complement.

"Thanks, Furball!" She lightened up and blushed a little, something which surprised Scruf. She had never blushed in front of him before.

"No problem." He managed to say, he didn't really mind the fact that she uses Furball as a pet name for him. Scruf blushed a little, remembering what he had just said to her. But, he was glad it made her happy. "Well, it's getting late, and I'm starting to get tired. Even Nurse Joys asleep now." He pointed out as they looked up to see Nurse Joy grumbling something in her sleep, her head face down in paper work.

"Your right, good night Furball!" She called then headed towards one of the beds made for the pokemon.

"Good night." Then, instead of heading to his own bed, he curled up on the floor next to Flora's bed and tried to fall asleep. There were three, little, words he wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he just didn't have the courage to, at least not now. "_...maybe tomorrow..."_ He thought, then finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Sky was the second to wake up. He noticed everyone else was asleep except Sora, who usually always wakes up early. He walked out the door quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up. Sky managed to sleepily find his way into the pokemon center's main hall. He saw Nurse Joy sleeping at her desk, paper work was scattered all around her.

"_She seriously needs a vacation..._" Sky thought felling sorry for her, then walked into the pokemon center's kitchen to make some breakfast.

After several failed attempts, he managed to make some poorly made fried eggs, burnt toast, and his only successful dish, a mug of Coffee. Yep, a beverage. The only reason why it was successful.

"_Dad can't cook either..."_ He cringed as he took a bite of the toast. "Oh well, champions don't need to know how to cook!" He declared, thinking too highly of himself again. Seconds later, Sora flew in through the open door, mainly from the smell of something burning. She saw Sky and landed in front of him.

"Hi Sora!" Sky greeted after finishing of the burnt piece of toast that he was forcing himself to eat.

She made a few quick looks around her, trying to find the source of the burning smell that was bothering her. She found it after taking one look at Sky's breakfast plate, which was covered with sloppy, crisp eggs, a little too crisp...a second piece of burnt toast, and a mug of coffee. She stared at the mug, taking in it's pleasing scent. Which Sky mistook that she wanted the coffee and picked it up. "I don't know if birds can drink coffee but, here ya go." He said then placed the coffee in front of her.

Sora remembered what coffee does to Spike and forgot about how good it smelt, then quickly flew out of the kitchen in fear.

"Oh well, I guess birds don't like coffee..." He said to himself and started to take a bite of the _very _crispy fried eggs.

Spike was the last to wake up. He looked around the room and noticed everyone else was already up, then noticed a familiar scent in the air. "I smell human food!" He said happily then dashed into the kitchen. But as soon as he was in the kitchen, the first thing he noticed, was the mug of coffee on the floor which Sky had forgotten and left it there earlier.

"Mmm...coffee..." He said, almost as if he was in a trance. Then slowly walked towards the mug.

"_I'm right here Spike..." _The coffee called to him, luring him in with it's hypnotic aroma. Spike thought he could actually hear the coffee calling him, since it's aroma hypnotized him into thinking it was.

Luckily, Sora, Scruf and Flora were nearby, they were on their way to see if Spike woke up already. Something caught Sora's eyes as she and the others stared in fear as they spotted Spike was heading towards the coffee.

"Get him!" Sora yelled as they all three of them jumped Spike and tried to hold him down.

"Let me go! I just want the coffee!" Spike shouted, trying to force the three off of him.

"No way!" Flora said, struggling to hold the frantic alligator down.

Then, Scruf got an idea as he jumped off Spike, and launched a fireball at the mug of coffee. The mug blew up as coffee spattered all throughout the kitchen.

Sora and Flora finally let go of Spike as he stared at the destroyed mug in shocking disappointment, then he dropped to his knees.

"You maniacs! You shot it down!...Darn you!.. Darn you all to heck!" He shouted while repeatedly slamming his fist on the ground.

AN: I'll explain this little scene in this chapter's ending author's note.

Sora, Scruf, and Flora all let out a deep sigh of relief, knowing they successfully stopped their alligator friend from going crazy. Although, he wasn't to grateful. Scruf snapped as he got tired of Spike's obsessive yelling at them.

"We just did you a favor!" Scruf shouted at Spike.

"Yeah, do you remember the last time you drank coffee?" Sora asked angrily.

"Of course I do!" Spike lied, the effect coffee has on Spike made him forget almost everything that happens after he drinks it. All he remembered is that he attacked a Bellsprout. "I...um...give me a minute." Spike said then turned around to think something up.

"See? You don't even have a clue that it turns you crazy!" Flora pointed out angrily.

"Well, um...anyway...Sky's calling, Later!" He said quickly then ran out through the automatic sliding glass doors.

Then Nurse Joy walked into the kitchen and gasped at the sight of coffee stains everywhere. "Did you three do this?" She asked Sora, Scruf and Flora, starting to get angry.

They all got the same idea and started to run as fast as they could. They shot right by Nurse Joy then dashed out the sliding door, leaving an enraged Nurse Joy to clean up the mess.

When they got outside, they saw Spike, who was busy invading someone's violet colored backpack. Then saw Pearl and Sky, all set to get going to the next town.

"There you three are," Sky said, sounding as if he had been waiting forever. "Now that there here, let's get going!" He said excitedly. "Where are we off to next, Pearl?" He asked her, as she busily studied the map. She decided that she would take care of all the navigation from now on, since chances were, Sky would probably just get them lost again.

"Meritina Town..." She replied not taking her eye's of the map.

"Cool! Okay then, this champs of to -"

"One badge doesn't make you a champ." Pearl stated, starting to sound annoyed again. "Besides, getting there's not as easy as you think. There's a few mountains surrounding where the town is, and from here to the mountains, there's about a seven mile walk..." She explained.

"Wow, it just get's better and better doesn't it?" Sky asked sarcastically.

"The route there's no problem but, the mountains are going to be..." Pearl said as she started to think deeply.

They were both lost in thought trying to think up a plan around the mountains before a voice interrupted them.

A teenage girl, older than Sky and Pearl ran up to them with a Larvitar following right by her. She had brown hair that reached her back, she wore a sleeveless gold shirt, long baggy gold pants, a violet colored backpack, and a pair of grey boots.

"You two are heading to Meritina Town, right?" The girl asked, her Lavitar glaring at them suspiciously.

"Right...and you are?" Sky asked.

"My names Melena. I live at Meritina Town, and since you two are heading there, why don't we travel there together?" Melena offered.

Sky looked questionable.

"Oh, and I forgot, I heard you two say you needed a way through the mountains?" She asked, Sky started to look interested. "I know a path that doesn't involve basically any climbing!" She said joyfully, while smiling.

"Well..." Sky started, but Pearl finished.

"Deal!" She said as Melena and Pearl shook hands.

"What? Don't I get a say in this?" Sky complained.

"No." Pearl replied simply while smiling.

Sky didn't say anything as he glared a Pearl angrily.

"That's your Totodile over there right?" Melena asked pointing to Spike who was busy eating something.

"Yeah, did he do something.." Sky asked narrowing his eyes at Spike, he was use to Spike causing trouble.

"Sort of. He kinda swiped a few berries from my backpack a few minutes ago."

"Spike!" Sky called angrily. Spike looked at him innocently then smiled to reveal dark purple stained teeth.

A vain throbbed on Sky's forehead, as he glared at the berry stealing alligator.

"That's ok, I have plenty more where those came from! Except, those were Bulk berries.." Melena replied.

Sky started to get worried. "What are they poisonous?" Sky asked fearfully.

"Nope! But, I don't see why he would want those, Totodiles aren't really suited for Beauty Pokemon Contest."

Sky let out a sigh of relief. "Beauty contest?" He asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. For now, how about a battle?" Melena asked with a competitive grin.

"Now your speakin' my language!" He replied grinning right back. "After all, a champion like me has to accept challenges like these!" He said smugly.

Pearl slapped her forehead. "Here we go again..." She said, regarding Sky's overconfidence issues.

Melena's grin grew wider as she threw a Pokeball into the air. "Let's go! Steelix!"

"What's a Steelix?" Sky asked.

In a flash of light, a gigantic, metallic, rock-like snake appeared right in front of them with metal prongs sticking out of some parts of it's body. It let loose a loud, terrifying roar then turned it's attention to Spike and others.

Sky's mouth dropped to the ground.

Spike, Sora, and Scruf stared at the giant metal snake in terror, as Melena's Larvitar snickered at them.

"Sky's trying to kill us..." Scruf stated, still staring, but wouldn't show he was terrified since Flora was there too.

"N-No, he probably didn't know.." Sora said shakily, trying to defend Sky.

"Well...Sora, Scruf, it's been a pleasure knowing ya..." Spike added gloomily as he tried to sneak off.

Sora stopped him by slapping him with one of her wings.

"Uhh...any chance on reconsidering this battle, Melena?" Sky asked Melena nervously as a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"Nope!" She replied still grinning.

Well there's chapter fourteen for ya! Sorry it was a little late, the beginning was hard to think of. The next chapter will be up probably a little sooner since I can write battle scenes pretty quickly. By the way, Spike's lines when Scruf shot the coffee down, was a funny, little, slightly rewritten, scene off of Madagascar for those of you who haven't seen the movie, which I thought was pretty funny! I don't own Madagascar or Pokemon and probably never will. I also probably won't have anymore parody scenes in this story. I just thought it would be something funny for Spike to say! Thanks for reading! Be sure to review!


	15. Sky vs Melena, Part 1

Awesome! We've hit over 30 reviews! Big thanks to everyone who left a review! Sorry this update was so late, I had a lot of back to school things to do...stupid school... It seems a lot of you really want to see more of Kyle, don't worry. You'll all see more of him really soon because, I'm going to give him his own chapters once and a while! I just started a new story, Poke Vacation. It's a humor fic I thought up, be sure to check it out if you like Pokemon only humor fics. But for now, on with the battle of, Melena vs. Sky! Once again, really big thanks to those of you who reviewed! So without further ado, here's chapter 15! Enjoy!

(By the way, I had too fix a mistake in this chapter for those of you who might have gotten another alert or anything for it.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: Sky Vs. Melena!** **Part 1**

"Okay...no other way out but to fight!" Sky declared while holding back a bit of fear of the metal snake. "Spike, let's go!"

Of course, Spike tried to run, but Sora stopped him and pushed him into the field.

"Traitor!" He shouted angrily, but his anger was turned to fear as he stared in pure terror at the gigantic, metallic snake in front of him.

Steelix noticed the terrified look in Spike's eye's and laughed heartily. Spike didn't know if he should have been furious are terrified, so he stuck to terrified.

"Don't worry, I may look like a brute but, I won't kill ya!" Steelix said heartily in a deep voice.

That made Spike feel a little better as his shaking slowed down a bit.

"Okay! let's get this started, Tackle Steelix!" Melena ordered.

Upon hearing those words, Spike started to run for his life as the metal snaked lunged itself at the small blue alligator. It landed only inches away from Spike causing the ground to shake violently, Spike lost his balance and fell over from the shaking.

"You call _this_ not trying to kill me!" Spike shouted angrily at Steelix after getting back on his feet, while waving a fist full of Bulk Berries at him angrily.

"Sorry bluey, just following orders." Steelix replied simply. "This is a battle after all." He added while picking himself off the ground

"Spike, use water gun!" Sky ordered.

Spike inhaled then let loose a stream off water at metallic snake. Spike's aim was a little off as the water gun hit a few boulders below Steelix's face. He roared a bit since his ground type half made the water attack hurt more. He responded by swinging his tail around fiercely at Spike. Spike avoided the first few swings but he wasn't so luck with the third swing. Spike took a blow to the chest and it sent him into the ground a few feet away from where he was a second ago.

"Spike!" Sky called, starting to worry about him.

"Now Rock Throw!" Melena called, not letting up one bit.

Steelix picked up a nearby boulder with it's tail and chucked it at Spike. The very uneasy alligator managed to stumble back to his feet, trying his best to ignore the intense pain in his chest from Steelix's tail.

"Spike, look out!" Sky called as the boulder flying through the air got closer to Spike.

It landed right in front of Spike with a crashing noise and a shaking in the ground, scaring him to no end.

"Iron Tail, Steelix!" Melena ordered. (TM taught.)

"She's crazy! Dodge then use water gun!" Sky said.

Steelix raised his tail as it started to glow. Spike got over the pain for a minute, and just barely managed to avoid Steelix's tail smashing him. He collected himself then inhaled as he always did before using water gun, except this time, the water pressure in his chest severely hurt since that's where Steelix's tail hit him. With better aim, he managed to blast Steelix in it's face with water gun as it roared in pain from the attack. Steelix swung it's tail around again as Spike timed a jump, then latched himself onto it's tail.

"Spike are you crazy?" Scruf asked in shock as Steelix's tail swung Spike around furiously.

"Figure it out!" Spike yelled, hanging onto Steelix's tail as if his life depended on it.

"Get off of my tail!" Steelix shouted starting to get annoyed.

"Never!"

"Spike, water gun again!" Sky called.

"Slam it!" Melena countered.

Spike shot a quick water gun at Steelix's face again but the metal snake ignored the pain and slammed his tail on the ground, with Spike still on it as a cloud of dust appeared.

"Spike!" Sky shouted in fear for his pokemon.

After the dust cleared, Spike was standing but looked like he was ready to collapse at anytime.

Sky sighed in relief to see that Spike was ok. "Too close...return Spike." Sky called worrying for the alligator's safety.

"What's wrong? Running away?" Melena teased with a grin.

"We never run!" He shouted then began to think. "_Okay...Spikes exhausted...and Sora's attacks wouldn't even leave a mark on that thing...only hopes Scruf. He's faster than Spike, so he should be able to avoid most of Steelix's attacks..." _He thought as Sora helped Spike out of the field.

"Okay! Let's go Scruf!"

Scruf gulped. "Here I go..." He said, walking slowly into the battlefield feeling very nervous. Spike managed to crawl over to him to say a few things before he got to the arena.

"Scruf, be carful against tall, grey, and ugly." Spike warned. "He said he wouldn't try to kill me but, I'm pretty sure trying to smash someone's head in with a Iron Tail can be called attempted murder." Spike joked while smiling.

Scruf laughed a bit cheering up a little and starting to feel a little less nervous. Spike put up a claw and Scruf tagged him with his paw. Then the orange dog ran to the field.

"Give 'em a good fireball to the face for me, Scruf!" Spike called.

"Can do!" Scruf called back happily, the nervousness he had left vanished, thanks to the friendly support from Spike.

Steelix glared at Spike. "I can hear you ya know."

"Shutting up now." Spike said as he crawled towards Sora.

"Your legs weren't injured, you know that right?" She said as Spike crawled near her, while narrowed her eyes.

"I know." He said as he crawled by past her then started to eat the Bulk berries he had swiped earlier.

She slapped her forehead with a wing and shook her head.

"_Be careful..." _Flora though as she watched from the side lines, extremely worried for Scruf.

"Ready Scruf?" Sky asked, that determined look in his eyes again.

Scruf barked and got into a fighting position, while Steelix fixed his attention on it's new target.

"Ember!"

Scruf inhaled then exhaled a swarm of fireballs at the metal snake, Steelix was a little tired after dealing with Spike, but still managed to avoid the attack.

"Iron Tail!" Melena ordered

Steelix's tail started to glow, as he swung it at Scruf. The orange dog had no problem at all avoiding the attack by using speed and concentration.

"Rock Throw then!"

Steelix picked up a few rocks that were at least twice Scruf's size and hurled them at him. Scruf quickly took note on wear each one was heading and avoided all of them.

"He's good..." Sora said, sounding impressed.

"Yeah! Go Scruf!" Flora cheered happily.

"Showoff..." Spike mumbled, but was still glad to see his friend was doing ok.

"Alright! Ember Scruf!" Sky shouted excitedly.

Scruf enjoyed the complements but stayed focused as he exhaled white-hot fireballs at Steelix. After using so many attacks, Steelix was to tired to avoid the attack. A good hit to Steelix's side made him cringe and then roar angrily. Scruf grinned but tried not to get overconfident, unlike a certain brown haired trainer we all know.

"Ok then Steelix, Bind!" Melena called out, still keeping cool.

Steelix finally managed to get lucky and wrapped his tail around Scruff tightly. He yelped slightly as Steelix pulled Scruf over near his face, much to Scruf's disliking.

"Scruf!" Flora called out worryingly.

"Gotcha! You little furball!" Steelix said angrily as he tightened his grip. Scruf stopped struggling then started to get angry since he called him furball, but grinned after remembering something Spike asked him to do.

"Ya know, I only let _one_ Pokemon call me that. And it's _definitely _not you!" He said angrily before taking a deep breath and shot a huge sized fireball, right at Steelix's face. Steelix roared in pain as he let go of Scruf then collapsed to the ground, taken down at last.

"Yes! One down!" Sky celebrated. "Nicely done Scruf!" He complemented happily, Flora and the others also cheered.

Scruf replied simply with one happy bark.

"Not bad. But now...Gloom, let's go!" She called as she released a purple plant-like pokemon with a red flower pistol on it's head. The pistol was covered in white spots, and vivid red plant petals extending from under the pistol. It appeared, drooling, from it's ball in a red flash in front of Melena.

"_A grass pokemon?" _Sky questioned in his thoughts, he would of suspected something, but didn't, thanks to his overconfidence issues. "Too easy!" He shouted, brimming with confidence again.

"Someone's filled with confidence!" Melena said, smiling.

"Too much if you ask me." Pearl added, with a hand on her forehead.

"Anyway, let's go Gloom! Bullet Seed!" (TM taught, of course.)

"Ember!" Sky replied quickly.

Both pokemon readied their attacks and prepared for an all out war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2 will be up soon. I'll have Kyle's chapter up before the 28th, because that's when I have to start school again...stupid learning prisons...I'll probably update less often when school starts...Anyway, leave a review!


	16. Sky vs Melena, Part 2

Here's chapter number sixteen! By the way, since school starts for me soon, I'll update every week or under from now on, not much different from my normal four day update schedule but...this is an update promise I'm sure to keep. Anyway, after this chapter is the chapter all about Kyle's adventure so far. He's gonna need his own chapters to explain more about his character. Well now with the author's note out of the way, nothin left to say but, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: Sky Vs. Melena, part 2**

The collision of fireballs and glowing yellow seeds making miniature explosions in the air lasted for awhile before both pokemon stopped at just about the same time. The battle had been going on for awhile now, Melena has two pokemon left since Steelix went down. Sky was basically the same with Spike in his condition. So now the showdown between Scruf and Gloom continues.

"Scruf, use Bite!" Sky called as Scruf dashed at Gloom and prepared to sink his fangs out on it, but one tiny little thing stopped him. A second after getting close enough to Gloom, Scruf suddenly yanked his head back quickly and backed up as his eye's started to water.

"That...smell..." He managed to yelp before he started to gag and cough. "You really stink for a flower!" He barked, pulling himself even further away from Gloom because of the smell, and his super-sensitive dog nose wasn't helping either.

Gloom was simply insulted, but sighed instead of getting angry. "Everyone I meet...same thing.." He said, sounding sort of depressed.

"Sorry, but it's true!" Scruf barked in defense.

"Scruf! Use Bite!" Sky ordered, starting to get a little annoyed because of the delay. Scruf shot him a look as if he was telling him to jump off a bridge.

"Yeah, some pokemon do tend to stay away from Gloom if they can." Melena explained.

Sky looked confused. "Why would..." He trailed off as he picked up the scent in the air, he looked as if he was gonna throw up before he covered his nose quickly. "What is that!" He yelled in shock of the smell.

"That's just Gloom. Me and my pokemon are used to it's smell...sort of.." She responded, not being thrown off by the smell that much. "It sometimes even works to our advantage! Absorb Gloom!" She called quickly with a familiar grin on her face.

Gloom took Sky and Scruf by surprise and dashed towards Scruf as one of the petals on it's headed started to glow a light-green color. It placed two petals onto Scruf and he soon started to feel a little woozy.

"Scruf, shake it off!" Sky called in a attempt to help him to break free.

It took a moment, but Scruf managed to break away from Gloom even with him feeling a little shaky since the attack stole some energy.

"Ember!" Sky ordered.

Scruf shook his head in order to shake away the last bit of uneasiness. Then exhaled three fireballs at Gloom.

"Dodge!" Melena countered.

Gloom jumped out the way as two of the fireballs missed but one managed to hit it's side as it feel to the ground.

"Awesome! Now Ember one more time!" Sky said grinning, intending to finish Gloom off.

"Not so fast! Sweet Scent, Gloom!"

As soon as the order was heard, Gloom shook it's head furiously as pink spores floated around it. But once again, Sky didn't suspect much of anything as a smirk ran across his face.

"Come on! There's no way that thing can smell anywhere _close_ to good!" He said smugly, not really paying much attention to what he was saying.

"Watch it!" Melena shouted, starting to get both, annoyed from his cocky behavior, and angry from the insult to Gloom.

"Anyway, Scruf finish it off!" Sky ordered, then noticed Scruf was happily enjoying the smell in the air as he was captivated by the scent. "Scruf?" He asked, seeming slightly confused.

"Gotcha! Now this is payback, Poisonpowder!" Melena ordered, still a little angry.

"Oh-uh! Scruf, look out!" Sky tried to warn Scruf, but to no avail as Gloom ran towards the still smell-enchanted orange dog then shook it's flower pistol as purple spore were released into the air from it. Scruf accidently inhaled them, mistaking he was still sniffing the Sweet Scent attack. Afterwards, he started to cough and feel dizzy as he could feel the poison slowly taking affect.

"Furball!" Flora called from the sidelines where she was sitting at next to Pearl, as she watched her beloved Growlithe suffer from the poison.

"Aw, great! Now look what he's done! Sky's been acting funny ever since we fought with that bat!" Spike complained, referring to Sky's recklessness and overconfidence since his win at the gym.

"That was a scorpion and yeah, he has been acting a little strange lately...he did try to give me coffee this morning." Sora responded calmly, then put a wing over her beak as she realized she realized she said _that _word.

"Coffee...?" Spike asked slowly with a slightly crazy, toothy smile spreading across his face.

Sora sighed then smacked him in the head with a lightly powered Steel Wing. "Just watch the battle you maniac!" She snapped.

Spike said nothing before turning around angrily to watch the match, with his arms folded.

Sky was too busy dealing with regret to notice them, or much of anything else. He stared at the ground, lost in his thoughts once again. "_It was a trap...and I walked right into it...that was so stupid!..." _He thought angrily, hating himself for what he had just put Scruf through as the orange dog struggled to remain standing.

"Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with the Poisonpowder...but, didn't it seem a _little_ suspicious that I would use a Grass type pokemon against a Fire type?" Melena told him.

He ignored her and knelt down near Scruf, who was sweating from trying to fight the poison off. Sky could tell since tiny dots of sweat glistened on Scruf's fur. "...I'm sorry Scruf...I should've been more careful..." He apologized to his furry companion sincerely.

Scruf nodded understandingly then barked at him cheerfully as he went back into a battle pose while glaring at Gloom, much to Sky's surprise.

"You can't be serious! You need to rest!" Sky argued, not liking the idea of Scruf to keep fighting one bit.

"_Okay, he's not listening...onto plan B..." _Scruf though as he launched a fireball at Gloom unexpectedly. Gloom wasn't paying attention and took a blow to the face from the fireball and fell to the ground, followed by Scruf.

"Scruf!" Sky called.

"Well that hardly seems fair..." Melena said seeming a little annoyed by the sneak attack as she returned Gloom to his ball.

"Scruf...you were gonna keep battling even if I said no, weren't you?" He asked starting to smile a little bit.

Scruf replied by giving a happy, but weak bark. "Of course!"

"..Thanks Scruf..." He said sincerely before petting him on the head.

"I bet you won't underestimate grass types again, right Sky?" Pearl asked grinning while throwing him an antidote.

He managed to grin back as he caught the bottle. "What do you think?" He replied still grinning. "Okay Scruf, this should help..." He said as Scruf drank the orange liquid from the bottle. It took a moment, but the antidote started to take affect as Scruf could feel the poison wear off.

"Well, they both went down...how we call this round a draw?" Melena offered.

"Fine by me, one round left!" Sky agreed.

"Winner take all, ready?"

"After you." He said as his usual competitive grin ran across his face.

"Alright then, Larvitar let's go!" She called as Larvitar walked into the battlefield then folded his arms.

"Okay Sora, let's finish this!" Sora listened and flew into the battlefield as well.

Melena looked slightly shocked and put a hand on her face. "I was afraid of this..." Melena said in a low voice.

"Of what?" Sky asked. Melena pointed down at Larvitar who seemed to be paralyzed with fear. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's always been afraid of flying types." She explained. "I don't know why, but it could've been from when he was just an infant."

"Okay, normally I would say 'too easy' again, but I'm done underestimating you for one day. Sora, Steel Wing!" Sky ordered pointing straight at Larvitar. Sora dashed at Larvitar and began to charge up steel wing.

"Larvitar use Screech!" Melena countered quickly.

Larvitar finally broke free from it's previous state of fear and opened his mouth to use an skull piercing Screech. Sora stopped in her tracks and covered her ears with her wings in pain.

"Great! Now use Bite!" Larvitar didn't like the idea of going close to a flying type but obeyed his trainer as he charged at Sora.

"Sand-Attack!" Sky countered quickly as Sora got over the Screech attack, even though it caused an achin' headache, and kicked up a cloud of dust at the charging Larvitar's face. He gave slight yelp but got over the attack in no time flat after wiping the sand away.

"What?...Strange, that usually works..." Sky said slightly confused that Sand-Attack didn't work.

"Not on us! Larvitar, Screech then Rock Slide!" Melena shouted.

"Rock Slide?" Sky blurted out in shock.

Larvitar opened his mouth again and let out an even louder Screech than the first time he used it. Sora already had a headache and this wasn't helping. She fell to the ground in pain and held her head trying to suppress the pain. Larvitar remembered his second order was to use Rock Slide as he started to kick several rocks at high speeds towards Sora.

"Last chance...Steel Wing Sora!"

Sora used the last of her energy and smacked a few rocks away until the Steel Wing wore off and she was hit by the rest of the rocks.

"Sora!" Sky called as Sora was knocked down, unconscious. He ran to her and picked her up gently.

"Well, that's that! Good match Sky." Melena said as she walked towards Sky and held out a hand. Sky was a little shocked that he lost but finally managed to get over it in a moment or two.

"Yeah...good match!" He said as he shook her hand. Then put Sora down gently as she woke up. "You okay Sora?" He asked. She thought he was upset with her since she had lost but, was relieved after she saw that he was smiling. "Anyway, great job out there Sora!" He congratulated her for a good match. Sora was simply overjoyed. Spike got a little jealous since Sky didn't congratulate him or Scruf, so he reminded Sky he was there too with a water gun to the face.

"Spike! Are you-" Then he cut himself off after remembering he never congratulated Spike or Scruf. "Oh, you two did great as well!" Spike smiled triumphantly and Scruf barked happily.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later Sky," Pearl said as she walked over towards him. "You couldn't stay undefeated forever. Plus, you were starting to get annoying with being all overconfident and everything." She said with a small glare.

Sky smiled slyly as he decided to mess with Pearl a bit. "Overconfident? We _champions_ don't get overconfident." He said, still with the sly smile.

"Sky..." Pearl warned him dangerously. Sky started to laugh.

"I'm just kidding. After all it's like you said, I'll need a lot more badges before I can call myself a champion."

"Too true." Pearl agreed.

"How many badges do you have now?" Melena asked curiously.

"Just one. It's the badge from this town." He said as he pulled out his Desert Badge.

"Oh, well, I have two!" She said happily pulling out a Desert Badge and another badge Sky has never seen before.

"You have two badges...and I still almost won!" He shouted happily. Then he remembered Pearl hated him to act cocky and stuff and decided to change the subject. "You got that other badge from Meritina Town right?"

"Yep! Speakin' of which, you two are gonna love it there! There's gonna be a festival there in two weeks! Not to mention since it's in the mountains, there's a few active geysers that go off every two days." Melena explained excitedly.

"Festival? Awesome, let's get moving! Spike, Sora, Scruf, let's go!" He called as he ran off, Spike and Scruf ran right behind him, Sora flew slowly since she was trying to get over her headache, and Flora followed as well.

Pearl sighed. "Rushing off as always...come on Melena, he'll realize soon enough that he needs you to get us there."

"Yep." Melena replied as they walked down they followed Sky down the path to Meritina City.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's the chapter. Hope you all liked it. Leave a review!


	17. A Fateful Night

Sorry this update took so long, I just got off of a severe writer's block recently. But now that it's over, I'm back in action! This chapter's one of my favorites by the way. Hope this helps explain Kyle a little better. Enjoy!

**Chapter 17: A Fateful Night**

It was in the late of night. The moon was clearly visible in the night sky as it's yellow, beautiful glow spread across the silent, dense forest. There was hardly a sound in the forest as the only sound that could be heard was the wind as it rustled through the leaves, and the occasional hoots from a few Hoothoots that surrounded the area. The peaceful silence was broken by a lone, bone chilling howl that tore through the night.

An fear filled Oddish stood shivering before a vicious, snarling Poochyena and it's trainer. "Good Howl, Fang. Now wrap this up with Tackle." Called a familiar looking trainer with black hair, the same black jeans, although he had switched his regular dark red tee shirt for a shirt with a flame design and a black background. Along with the same red and black designed sneakers and wristbands.

The Poochyena Kyle had named Fang, dashed at Oddish and collided head on with it as the weed pokemon was knocked to the floor. Then Fang stood in front it, growling menacingly.

"P-Please sir...don't hurt me..." The oddish begged, shivering as if he was thrown in the middle of Antarctic.

"Sir?" Fang questioned with a slightly confused expression, then looked at the fearful Oddish, seeing just how scared he really was. "Look, I don't want to do this..." He said, pitying the helpless pokemon before lightening up after getting an idea from what Blaze once told him. "..Play along." He whispered to Oddish before charging at it and then pretended to bite him. Oddish froze for a bit then caught on and pretended to be in pain then faked fainting.

Kyle sighed, already knowing it was an act from past experience. "Fine, let's get back to camp Fang."

Fang barked happily and followed Kyle back to where they had set up camp. The forest was almost completely silent, the only thing that broke the silence was occasional cries from wild pokemon, chirping from crickets, and the sound of a flowing river they had just passed. Fang slowed down a bit to admire the river's sparkle as the moonlight glimmered of it. After a few minutes of walking through the forest, they finally reached there campsite. They were camping in the forest on there way to Meritina Town for their next gym match. It was set up with a black tent, unlit firewood surrounded by a few rocks in a circle, and a sleepy looking Cyndaquil laying lazily on it's back near the tent.

"Blaze, what are you doing?" Kyle said after noticing Blaze was pointing to different spots in the sky.

"Ninety-seven, ninety-eight..." Blaze said as he counted the stars, out of sheer boredom.

"Blaze, pay attention! Where's Shade at?" Kyle called starting to become annoyed.

Blaze jumped up in surprise after finally hearing Kyle call him. "_Great...now I lost count_..." He thought then glared at Kyle.

Seconds later, Shade flew out of the forest holding something in his beak. He noticed that Kyle came back and flew down in front of him.

Kyle looked sick after seeing what Shade was holding. "..That's gross Shade, we have poke food ya know." He said, trying to keep his eye's off the Rattata Shade had hunted unmercifully.

"That foods disgusting! This is way better!" The Murkrow complained, even though Kyle couldn't understand a word it said.

"I really wish you guy's could talk...anyway Blaze, start the fire." Kyle said as he went into the tent for something.

"Right chief!" Blaze said while putting his paw up to his head for a salute, then flared up the flames on his back and shot out a few fireballs and set the wood ablaze.

A few minute later, Kyle was roasting fish on a stick for him and his pokemon. Blaze went back to counting the stars, Shade was eating the rattata it had caught earlier, and Fang was watching Kyle roast the fish.

"Okay...that should be good enough." Kyle decided unsurely as he removed the fish from the fire. "Here ya go guys, Freshly caught and cooked!" He said proudly and passed the fish out to the three pokemon. He wasn't to sure how they would taste since this was his first time cooking something like fish.

Fang and Blaze studied the fish for a bit while Shade wasted no time and immediately started consuming the fish like crazy.

Blaze took a bite of the fish then froze up and his eye's went wide from the taste, with a pale look in his face.

"What? I marinated those fish in berry juice. Pokemon like berries right?" He said, starting to think about what went wrong.

"This is delicious!" Shade complemented happily while taking another bite. Blaze and Fang stared at him in horror as they watched him eat what was remaining of his fish. "The blend of Pecha and Cheri berry juice make this fish one meal to remember!"

"Fish aren't supposed to taste _spicy _and _sweet!_" Blaze shouted in disgust.

"Yeah, and didn't you just eat a rattata? Haven't you had enough to eat?" Fang asked.

"Nevers!" Shade shouted then continued eating rapidly.

"Well Shade likes it, so you two just have bad taste!" Kyle declared.

To get his point across, Blaze threw his fish into the fire, Fang followed his example and picked up his fish with his teeth and did the same.

"Hey! It took time to cook those!" He shouted then realized something. "Oh well. You two will just have to go without dinner tonight." He pointed out then took a bite out of his fish.

After hearing that, Fang's stomach started to growl. "Nice idea throwing the food away, genius." He said angrily to Blaze.

"I didn't tell you to copy me. Anyway, that fish was disgusting!" He replied then noticed Shade was still eating. "Damn it Shade, get rid of that fish already!"

"Nevers!"

Just as Blaze was about to roast his feathery friend to a crisp, he stopped along with everyone else as they heard a scream come from somewhere nearby.

"W-What was that?" Fang asked a little shaken by the scream.

"It's just like in those horror movies..." Shade said as he walked over towards them, holding a fish in his left wing.

"_Probably just some stupid camper...but maybe we should check it out anyway..." _Kyle thought as he put the fried fish down and grabbed his backpack. "Let's go guys. We're going to where that scream came from." He said then started off in the direction where he heard the scream.

"H-He's joking right?" Fang asked nervously.

"Don't be a chicken! We have to follow Chief!" Blaze said then ran off after Kyle.

"Well...It was nice knowing them..." Fang said as he turned around to head the other way.

"What's wrong Fang, ya scared?" Shade taunted while grinning.

"Of course not! I'm just...staying to watch over camp!" He declared.

"Sure you are..." Shade said still grinning as he flew off in the direction where Kyle and Blaze ran to.

Fang stood nervously at the camp site, alone. "No problem...this isn't scary..." He said to himself nervously. The nervousness broke into fear as he saw two shady figures dash by, not to far from the camp site. One of them were holding what looked like a cage to Fang.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Um...guys! Wait up!" He shouted and ran off as well.

A few moments later, they where in a deeper part of the forest, a little further down the river. Kyle and his pokemon were still searching for the source of the scream but so far, no luck.

"This is hopeless!" Kyle shouted, very annoyed that they haven't found anything yet. "Guys, we're heading back...where's Fang?" He said as he noticed Fang wasn't with the two.

Blaze and Shade took a look around them to see that Fang wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Great...Now - Argh!" He shouted as Fang tackled him from behind. "Fang, you crazy mutt! Don't do that!" Kyle shouted from the floor as Fang jumped off of his back.

"Bark, bark...bark! (No time! Follow me...and don't call me mutt!)" Fang barked, knowing Kyle didn't mean anything by calling him a mutt. Then made gestures for Kyle to follow him.

"This better be good..." He said as he started to follow Fang.

Kyle followed Fang along with Blaze and Shade until Fang stopped and pointed to beyond a bush with his nose. He decided to listen to Fang and went through the bushes. "What's back here anywa - Ow!" Kyle shouted as a rock hit him on the head.

"Stay back!" A girl shouted angrily with long red hair, light-blue eyes, a crystal blue short-sleeved shirt, and a dark blue skirt with black shoes. She looked about ten or eleven years old.

"Oww...are you -" He started angrily but after taking one look at her, he could tell she had been crying. Noticing this, Kyle decides to hold back his anger for once. "Um, are you okay? I heard a scream coming from over here." He asked while actually keeping polite for once, and he was hating every second of it.

She stared at him suspiciously. "...Are you with those people in red?" She asked angrily as tears formed in her eyes.

"People in red?" Kyle asked then started to think before it hit him.

Flashback

"Shut up! I couldn't care less what your trying to say. I'm just here for the Poke Dex, not to talk with some lame wanna be hero." Kyle snapped sounding irritated.

"What?" Sky replied, enraged at the comment. "What the heck is wrong with you? You wouldn't last a minute against those guys in red!" Sky snapped back.

End Flashback

"_Guys in red...that was Team...why can't I remember there name?" _He thought, forgetting that the girl wanted an answer and she threw another rock at his head to remind him. "Ow! Quit doing that!" He snapped.

"Are you with them or not?" She insisted on an answer.

"No! I can't even remember their name!"

She stared at him for a bit before she realized he wasn't lying. "Really?"

"Do I look like I would be one of those idiots?"

"...Okay...sorry..." She apologized about hitting him with in the head with rocks.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked angrily. Then realized that was a mistake as she began to cry. "_Way to go doofus..." _He thought, knowing now he had to apologize.

"My...Eevee...w-was-" She tried to say between sobs before Kyle cut her off.

"Eevee?...Team whatever-their-called stole it didn't they?" He asked puuting the pieces together.

She nodded as she wiped away the tears on her face. Kyle grinned happily to himself after realizing something.

"_Here's my chance! Now I can prove to Loser and to everyone else, that I'm better than him! Those weirdos in red are nothing! Once I take them down, I'll be the hero!" _He though happily, not noticing that he had started laughing lightly. It didn't take long before another rock hit him on the side of his head.

"Your laughing, you are with them!" She declared as tears formed in her eyes again.

"Ow...I'm laughing at the beat-down I'm gonna put Team Weirdo through!" He told her while he rubbed his head where the rock had just hit.

Her eyes lit up with joy. "Does that mean your going to help me?" She asked hopefully.

"What's it look like?" He asked with a grin.

"Thank you!" She shouted happily as she attempted to hug him but he stopped her by putting a hand out.

"No hugging. I'm not helping if you do." He said as he walked over to Fang.

"Okay, sorry..." She said, feeling kind of embarrassed as she blushed lightly.

"They were here not to long ago right?" He asked her.

"Um, yes."

"Got it. Fang, smell anything?" He asked the Poochyena. Fang immediately started sniffing the ground for a trace of the Team Crimson members. It didn't take too long before he found the scent, he let the others know with a howl.

"Okay, he found the scent. Let's get going, Red." Kyle said, giving her a nickname for her bright red hair.

"My names Samantha, not Red!" She stated angrily.

"Whatever you say, _Princess_." He said with a grin, purposely trying to aggravate her. But only to get hit by another rock.

A few minutes later after following Fang, they ended up at a gray building somewhere in the middle of the forest. During the walk, Kyle learned from Samantha that she lived at Verteon and that she had just become a Pokemon Trainer a day ago. With her Eevee that had been her pet since two years ago. The things that annoyed Kyle was how she would start unexpectedly talking about her school, friends and other things, things Kyle found uninteresting. That and that she would sometimes stare at him when he wasn't paying attention, then turn away if he looked back. Not knowing what this meant, he simply declared it as kid stuff. (Plus there's a four year age difference.)

Fang stopped in front of the building and pointed to with his nose.

"This is probably there hideout..." Kyle said as he examined the area for any T. Crimson members, but got lucky as he didn't spot even one.

"So do you think Faith is in there?" Samantha asked hopefully.

"Faith?...Oh yeah, the Eevee." He remembered she had mentioned the Eevee's name during the walk. "Yeah, but this won't be easy...we'll have to sneak a way in..." Kyle said as he began to think up a plan.

"Okay, but - Ahhh!" She screamed suddenly, almost making Kyle jump out of his skin. Then he spun around just in time to see two Team Crimson members heading their way.

"_They found us already...why did she have to scream?" _He thought as the grunts closed in.

"Well whata'd ya know, da brats found herself a boyfriend!" The fatter one of the two grunts teased as Samantha's face turned bright red with anger. One, because of the comment, and two, theses were the same guys who stole her Eevee.

"Bout' time. I was wondering when you guy's would show up." Kyle said while drawing a pokeball from his belt.

"Where's Eevee?" Samantha shouted angrily.

"Wouldn't you like ta know!" He teased. Then before Samantha could reply, Kyle did.

"Too bad...and here I thought I was in for a good match." Kyle sighed with a smug grin.

"What'd you say?" The fat one said threateningly.

"In other words, you lack a brain, and your fat enough to make any Snorlax jealous. There, is that simple enough for you, or would you like me to dumb it down some more?"

"Your gonna wish you were never born brat!" The grunt said angrily drawling a pokeball.

"Yeah, you can't take both of us on at once!" The skinny one said, pulling out a pokeball as well.

"Wanna bet?" Kyle said as Samantha took cover behind him. "Bring it on!"

Longer than I expected but long chapters are a good thing right? You can expect the next chapter up real soon since my writer's block is gone. Leave a review please.


	18. Fight lit by Moonlight, Part 1

_Journey of Kleeto_

(I have nothing to say for an author's note this time...) Not so great of a title, but this was the best chapter title I could come up with...anyways, Enjoy!

**Chapter 18: Fight lit by Moonlight **

"Get 'em!" The fatter Team Crimson member shouted as he threw a pokeball into the air, along with the other member. The only source of light was now the two red flashes and the shining light of the full moon.

After the flashes faded, an metallic pokemon with one eye and two magnets on both sides of it's round matal body appeared, along with a blue bat with purple wings but with what seemed like no visible eyes at all.

"Hmph, Magnemite and Zubat huh?" Kyle mused. "They won't last two seconds." He said with what seemed, no emotion at all, but then stopped at the sound of quiet sobbing.

"You okay Red?" He asked not taking his eyes of the pokemon, our their trainers.

"I told you my names not Red!" She shouted then wiped away some tears. "And no...these are the same pokemon they used to steal Faith from me..." She said sadly then broke down into tears.

"...Idiots...she's just girl, and you do this to her..." He said as he clenched his fist in anger, disgusted by the fact that they would steal pokemon from anyone like that. "I'll make sure _this_ will hurt! Blaze, Shade, take 'em down!" He shouted then threw two pokeballs at the ground. Blaze and Shade both appeared in front of him and Blaze got the flames on his back started.

"So what if she's just a girl? Rare pokemon, are rare pokemon! And there's nothing you can do to stop -" The skinnier one shouted, althought Kyle cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I can only listen to idiots for so long, so just shut it." Kyle insulted, it showed in the way they looked. "Blaze, Shade! Pursuit and Ember, target the Magnemite first!" He ordered pointing straight at the Magnet pokemon. Blaze shoot two fireballs at the magnemite as Shade went into a purple glowing charge from the other side. Magnemite floated to the right out of the fireballs path, but Shade hit him with pursuit and sent him crashing into one of the fireballs.

"Magnemite!" The fat Team C. Member called as his magnemite fell to the ground, with a burn mark on it's side. It was down but not out yet.

"Not bad, but let's see how you handle this! Zubat, Supersonic!" The skinny Team C. shouted.

Zubat opened it's mouth and made an low pitched screech as it shot glowing yellow rings at Blaze and Shade.

"Blaze, Dig! Shade, up in the air!"

Both pokemon obeyed their orders as Blaze quickly burrowed into the ground, while Shade took to the sky. Both of them dodged the supersonic attack easily.

"Damn it!" Skinny shouted angrily. A vain throbbed Kyle's head as he picked up a rock and launched it towards the skinny Team C. member's head. Kyle grinned as he heard a loud, but satisfying thump.

"Watch it! There's a kid here ya know!" Kyle warned, for a reason unknown to him, he felt as if he should protect Samantha. The TC member he hit was to busy rubbing his head where the rock had hit to notice Kyle's threats. Samantha's heart leapt as she noticed how Kyle was looking out for her. She didn't even really mind that he called her a kid, at least not by to much.

"Like we care!" The fatter one replied in place of his teammate as his Magnemite pulled itself back up.

"I really don't care if you care. You just better watch what you say around her. Now Blaze!" He signaled, a grin appearing on his face.

Wasting no time, Blaze burst from underground with dirt and dust flying everywhere as he hit Magnemite hard, forcing it right back to the ground. Meanwhile there was an aerial battle between Shade and Zubat. Shade didn't need any orders for now and Kyle knew it since he was pretty good fighting on it's own.

"Man...you guys are tough..." The Zubat commented in an attempt to get Shade to lower his guard. The Zubat had to struggle to remain flying, since Shade's beck had slashed his wing. But somehow, he managed to maintain flight.

"Why thank you!" He said with a silly smile. Letting Zubat know he's just playing around, even in the midst of a match. "Too bad I can't say the same about you! Ahahahaha!" He said as he went into a frenzy of laughter. Much to the Zubat's dismay.

"What? You crazy bird, I'll tear you to shreds!" He said furiously then went into a dive for a Leech Life attack. Shade saw this coming and did a front flip in mid-air as his beck collided with Zubat's head as it sent him crashing towards the ground.

"See ya next _fall _battsy!" He joked then went into another fit of laughter.

Hearing this pun, Blaze sighed. "_If only he knew his jokes weren't funny...the world would be a better place..." _Blaze thought then shook his head sadly.

Shade flew down next to Blaze after finally getting his laughter under control. "Hey Blaze! You gotta tell me you heard that one!" He said happily as he nudged Blaze's side with a wing.

"Yeah...hilarious..." He replied sounding sort of emotionless and annoyed, but Shade didn't catch it.

"I know right?" He said even happier than before. Blaze sighed. For a Cyndaquil, he was slightly larger than normal pokemon of his species. He's also a lot more mature than his joker of a teammate, aside from him getting carried away and calling Kyle; General that is. But Shade's crazy, jokester personality is what makes them friends.

"I can't believe this!..." The fat one said angrily in disbelief as both Magnemite, and Zubat were on the ground, hardly any strength left.

"I told you this would hurt, and it's not over yet! Time to end this." Kyle declared. "Blaze, Quick Attack! Shade, Pursuit! Make them pay!"

Blaze and Shade dashed at the two tired pokemon and rammed then into their trainers as they all crashed into the ground.

"That'll teach you to not mess with me _or_ her." He said crossing his arms while remaining dead serious.

The fatter one saw this as a perfect opportunity for an escape. "Hey John, let's get going while the gettin's good!" The fat one said hastily before he was smacked in the head by his teammate's hat.

"Don't use our real names, idiot! But, good point, let's get going!" he replied as they both returned their pokemon and prepared to make a break for it before Shade flew in front of them and crowed menacingly while a few of his feathers ruffled around.

"Hold it. You two aren't going anywhere until you tell us exactly where Red's Eevee is." Kyle said firmly as Blaze charged the flames on his back.

"Geez, how would da known she'd get such a touchy boyfriend..." Came the fatter one's remark, but before Kyle could brutally injure him, Samantha kicked him in the shin, hard. He let out a small cry and fell to the ground, afterwards he mumbled a few things of which Kyle was sure was more swearing.

"...fine...I can't believe this.." The skinny one agreed after some thinking up something to tell them.

"Any lies and your toast, just to let ya know." He threatened menacingly as Blaze readied a huge fireball, it was almost as big as Blaze himself.

Under pressure, the fatter one spilled the beans. "Alright! We'll talk, the Eevee's in a holding cell along with the other pokemon! Please don't turn us to toast!" He begged. His teammate shook his head in pity.

"Alright, you heard that right Red?" Kyle asked Samantha.

"Right, let's go!" She said, eager to get Faith back.

"Yeah, in just one minute..." He said then turned to the grunts, an evil smile on his face. They both gulped.

Minutes later, both grunts were tied up with ropes onto a tree. Kyle had already found a way for him and Samantha to sneak into the base as they left the two Crimson members for the police. Samantha had called them on her PokeNav's phone feature before they headed into the base.

"Hey John, how do ya think we're gonna get out of this one?" The fat one asked.

"Gee Jim, I don't know. Since we're hanging _upside down_ from a tree, ideas are pretty easy to think of!" John shouted sarcastically as he and his brother both dangled from a sturdy branch of the tree they were tied to.

"...you didn't have to yell.." Ernie replied sadly. John would have hit his brother in the head, or at least slapped his own forehead, but his hand were tied so he settled for hitting his head against the tree.

Meanwhile, Kyle and Samantha snuck through the base, being careful to avoid detection by any Team C. Members of course. While keeping in the shadows to stay hidden. Surprisingly, the shadow plan was Samantha's idea. To avoid security cameras detecting them, Kyle had Shade fly up to any in their path and he pointed them in the wrong direction with his beak. After a few more minutes of sneaking around and searching rooms, they finally found a room with tons of cages that seemed to be the basement of the Team Crimson Forest Base.

Kyle whistled. "These are a lot of pokemon...I wonder how they feed all of them all..." He sounded sort of impressed.

"Kyle, stay focused! We have to find Faith!" Samantha shouted at him, trying to keep him focused on their mission.

"Yeah, yeah I know..." He replied as he started searching the cages along with Samantha.

Then Samantha remembered something that could help. "Oh yeah; It won't be hard to identify Faith. She's wearing a pink bow on her head."

"Well, there's nothing over here...there's so many - What the?" He shouted after seeing a peculiar pokemon.

"What is it? You found Faith?" She asked hopefully as she ran to see what was up. Then gasped at the sight in front of them. They stared straight at a frightened looking Vulpix, only thing was, it's fur was a yellowish-golden color, accompanied by six darker colored gold tails.

"What kind of Vulpix..." Kyle managed to get out after snapping out of his state of shock.

"I've read about something like this before!" Samantha said excitedly and then cleared her throat. "Some pokemon, like this Vulpix here, are born with fur that is a different color from the rest of it's species. You hardly ever seen any like these at all! I've heard that about a year or two ago, that a _Red_ Gyarados appeared in the Lake of Rage. But these kind of pokemon are very rare, I wonder how Team Crim...Hey!" She shouted as she noticed Kyle had gone to check out the rest of the cages, nearly completely ignoring her.

"Do you know how rude you are?" She shouted angrily at him as she walked over to the cage he was staring at.

"That's all the way in Johto, and it happened years ago. Besides..." he pointed into the cage he was next to with a grin. She gasped with joy at the small, sleeping clump of brown fur in the cell with a pink bow on it's head.

"Faith!" She called happily, forgetting how she was mad at Kyle. Faith's ears perked up as she turned her head around to see a face she had missed so much. She mewed happily as she dashed up to the front of the cage.

"I'm so glad to see your safe..." She told her Eevee as she put a hand through the bars to pet Faith's head.

Kyle pulled out a pokeball and released Blaze from it. "Red, tell Faith to head to the back of the cage." He told her. She nodded and told Faith to do what he said.

After Faith was out of the way, Blaze turned to the cage and Kyle gave the order.

"Ember!"

Blaze exhaled fireballs at the cage but they didn't do a thing.

"Kyle...it didn't work..." Samantha said sadly, Blaze couldn't help but to think this was his fault.

"_Damn they're fireproof! How are we supposed to get her out now...?" _He thought.

"_Your not." _A voice said to Kyle, almost as if it were in a whisper.

"Wha? How's there?" Kyle shouted suddenly in shock as he looked around the room, only to find there wasn't anyone there except themselves and the other caged pokemon.

Samantha looked confused, as well as Blaze. "..um...Kyle? There's no one here..." She told him.

"_They can't hear me...I'm using telepathy..." _The voice told him.

"Who are you!" Kyle demanded as he listened out for the voice again. Samantha began to get frightened, and Blaze just thought he had lost it.

"_Hmm...how about instead of a boring explanation, I show you!" _The voice's words became violent at the last couple of words. Kyle heard rumbling in the ceiling and immediately knew what was coming.

"Look out!" Kyle shouted as he dove to push Samantha out of the way of falling ceiling rubble. Blaze had already heard the rumbling and had been gotten out of they way. All three of them were safe as Kyle and Samantha were on the ground, extremely close to each other. Blaze was right next to them laying on his back. When the rubble hit the ground, the shaking caused the small Cyndaquil to lose his balance and fall over.

"Y-You saved me..." Samantha stammered while looking Kyle dead in the eyes.

He looked her eyes as well and started to feel a little embarrassed. Unsure how to respond, he just got up off the floor and brushed himself off. "Uh, it was nothing..." He said then turned away. "_Damn it Kyle! Don't you dare blush!.." _He thought futilely as Samantha started to giggle a little, since she knew why he turned around.

"Aw, how sweet. Almost makes me want to throw up!" A new, yet familiar voice said as another Team C. member wearing a slightly different uniform appeared, a Kadabra walking right next to him.

"Who the hell are you!" Kyle demanded angrily, but flinched as he regretted his words after remembering Samantha was nearby.

"Don't worry, it's okay." she said, understanding how angry he must have been.

"..Your both just kids..." The Team C. member sneered. "I hate kids..."

"What you say?" Kyle asked threateningly, getting angrier by the minute.

"Listen, I've had a bad experience because of a kid not too long ago, leave now and we'll leave you in peace."

"Not too long ago..." Kyle wondered as he thought he might know who this _kid_ was. "Did he have a Totodile with him?" Kyle asked, sounding interested all of a sudden.

The Team C. member growled deeply at this. "Silver City...I'll never forget that day..." He said spitefully.

Flashback

"Sora...Steel Wing!" Sky called out.

Sora stopped using Quick Attack around Duskull as she flew to the roof of the pokemon center. Her wings glowed a bright silverish white color as she dove down and slammed Duskull with her solid steel wings. The blow sent duskull into the ground as he fell unconscious.

"Can't be!" A certain Team C. Admin shouted in shock and anger.

"...We won! Way to go Sora!" He celebrated as Sora flew happily close by him.

"We won Spike! Isn't that..." he began before he noticed Spike was gone and so was Joy, only shredded ropes remained were Nurse Joy once was. "Were did they-" He started but before he could ask he heard police sirens outside.

"Damnit!" The Team C. Admin yelled, hearing the sirens. He growled deeply before saying something again. "Fine, you've won this time Kid! But as you probably already know, we'll be back!" he said then threw a smoke ball on the floor and escaped in the cloud of smoke.

End Flashback

The Team C. Admin started to growl even deeper than before as he remember his defeat. "No one has ever made me as mad as _that_ kid! I swear I'll get revenge someday if it's the last thing I do!" He declared angrily.

"Look, I could less care about your past! Just hand over Red's Eevee, now!" Kyle demanded. "And by the way, I'm no kid."

Aveus sighed. "Anyway, the name's Aveus. And sure, you can have her back..."

Kyle didn't believe him for a second, but Samantha did.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

Aveus grinned. "Of course, that is if he can beat me he!" He said as he drew two pokeballs.

Samantha seemed worried at first, but that worry immediately turned to confidence. "No problem! He can do this, right Kyle?"

"Leave it to me." He said but remained serious as he drew two Pokeballs, knowing this wouldn't be as easy as the first two goons he fought. Then he noticed the Kadabra besides Aveus. "_That Kadabra must have been the one using telepathy..whew...I was starting to think I really did lost it..."_ Kyle thought as he focused an angry stare at the pokemon.

"Good, I'll take my anger out on you then! Kadabra, Dustox, Get them." He said as he released Dustox with a three lined scar on his face into the field and Kadabra teleported from his side to the field.

"I'll make this quick and painless..there's no way I'm losing to a kid again!"

There's chapter 18! chuckles I just want _one_ review and, I'll update. Because...I already have the next chapter ready! So a little bit after the next review, I'll update as soon as possible. Please Review, and thanks for reading!


	19. Fight lit by Moonlight, Part 2

Here's the next chapter! This chapter wraps up Kyle's side of the story. A few expected and unexpected things in this one! So I won't say anthing else but, enjoy!

**Chapter 19: Fights lit by moonlight, part 2**

Kyle and Samantha were both still inside Team Crimson's prison cell rooms, faced with Aveus, his Kadabra, and his Dustox. Kyle stared down the two pokemon as he tried to think up a strategy to win against them.

"But first things first, Kadabra, Teleport!" Aveus ordered Kadabra. The psychic pokemon's eye's turned light blue and in a flash, everyone in the room was teleported on Aveus command. They all reappeared on the roof of the Team Crimson forest base. "Good...fighting here should be much easier." He mused.

Kyle took in his surroundings. The roof was flat and it was a wide spread area; perfect for a battle. He noticed Samantha was teleported here as well.

But the first thing Kyle noticed was the battle field was a _big_ disadvantage to him. "_Damn...I can't use dig here..." _He thought kind of pissed off since dig was part of most of his combos.

"_Looks like we were destined to fight..." _That voice said to Kyle again.

"Who is that!" Kyle demanded, sick of the voice to which he thought was just plain annoying. Then he looked over to see it wasn't Aveus, but his Kadabra as his eyes were still glowing but stopped once the voice stopped.

"So it was you playing the mind games..." Kyle said with an angry glare. The Kadabra just grinned.

"Ah, so looks like Kadabra's decided to have a little fun with you. He's been very loyal since we stole him from that pokecenter at Silver City." Aveus added with a grin.

"_What?...so Sky missed one...and that things just saying all this crap to annoy me..." _Kyle thought. "Nice try, but that bastard of a pokemon isn't going to distract me!" Kyle declared, anger burning bright in his eyes. From one; he didn't like Aveus. And two; He didn't like Kadabra. "Fang, Shade, let's go!" He shouted and released both of them from their pokeballs.

"Hmm...dark pokemon...makes things difficult, but this won't be too hard..." He mused as he observed the two pokemon, seeming completely calm.

"Fang, use Howl! Shade, take to the sky!" Kyle ordered. Fang did the very same howl he used before when he had fought with that oddish. As he howled, he felt an impulse to become slightly more vicious since the howl help let loose his wolf instincts. Meanwhile Shade flew into the air as ordered.

"Tox, use Gust." Aveus replied.

Dustox, in which Aveus had newly named Tox; flapped his wings as small tornado was brought up. Since Shade was in the sky, the black bird was sucked into it and slammed to the ground painfully.

"Shade, try to get up and use pursuit on Kadabra!" Kyle said.

"..that hurt..but I've felt worse.." Shade said as he struggled back to his feet and started his regular purple glow as he charged for Kadabra.

"And Fang, use Tackle attack on Kadabra!" Kyle ordered with a grin as he combined attacks to for a powerful strike.

Aveus just grinned. "Think it's that easy do you?" He said in his regular calm tone as Dustox flew in front of Kadabra. "Tox, Protect."

"As soon as Shade flew close enough, and Fang charged at full speed, a green barrier appeared around Dustox, blocking both attacks at once and knocking both pokemon off they're feet. The barrier disintegrated as neither Tox or the Kadabra took any damage.

Kyle growled angrily, "_Okay, that didn't work...Time for plan B..."_ He thought. "Shade, use Astonish!" Kyle ordered.

"Yes! My fave!" Shade said excitedly, then calmly walked over to Kadabra. He cleared his throat before making a big, scary looking face and stuck his tongue out, yelling like a complete lunatic. His attack worked as it stunned both Kadabra and Dustox as they froze from surprise from the attack.

"Great, now follow up with Peck! Fang, you use Bite!" Both pokemon charged for Kadabra and Shade pecked him on the head a few times, while Fang bit his leg. Although Howl did nothing to boost the bite attack's dark attributes, he bit down harder than normal from the wild impulse. The bite also did extra damage on account of the type disadvantage. Kadabra shouted out in pain.

"Sneaky brat. Fire Punch, Kadabra!" Aveus shouted, a little mad about the combo.

"Fire punch? Evasion Tactic Type B!" Kyle replied. Both pokemon were familiar with the phrase and Shade flew into the air as Fang dashed to the left, barely avoiding Kadabra's blazing fist. Kyle would normally use code names for these combos if he doesn't have the time to shout the actual order.

"_Damn...It has a move like Fire Punch? This isn't good.." _he thought, "Shade, dive down with peck on Dustox!" he ordered.

Shade flew down at Dustox and put his wings to his side to gain some speed, while he aimed his sharp, very pointy beck at his target. The Bug pokemon did nothing to dodge, but instead grinned.

Kyle was sort of puzzled before he realized what was happening. "Shade, look out!" he warned but only seconds too late as Shade was slammed in the side by a burning fist as Kadabra landed a direct hit with his Fire Punch. Shade fell in a heap right next to him with the smell of singed feathers. Kadabra had snuck up on Shade while he was busy with his attack and was able to catch the bird off guard.

"Shade? Shade!" Kyle shouted worryingly as he noticed Shade wasn't moving.

"Nice work Kadabra. Kid, if you don't want your pokemon hurt any further, you'll quit now. I can't guarantee they're safety if this continues..." Aveus warned with a smug grin on his face.

Kyle growled at the thought that things actually might get to dangerous for him to handle. The last thing he wanted was for one of his pokemon to end up dead. He was about to return Shade to his ball before he realized the bird pokemon had already gotten up with a little struggling.

"Way to go Shade!" Samantha called happily in support. Shade didn't reply but instead focused his attention on Kadabra. Ready to do some serious damage, mainly to it's face.

"Nice try, but your little threats won't scare us off. Maybe Red, but not us!" Kyle declared, totally unaware of what he just said.

"My names not Red and I wouldn't get scared!" Samantha argued angrily.

"Enough! You immature little brats!" Aveus shouted sounding irritated by they're playing around, especially during a match.

"Yes you would!" Kyle teased with a grin, purposely ignoring Aveus.

"No - I - wouldn't!" Samantha shouted in a tone that scared even Kyle a little.

"Bad guy! Over here! Strong pokemon!" Aveus stressed at an infuriated tone while pointing to himself.

"Yeah right, they're not strong they're wimps." Kyle said smugly and returned his attention to the battle.

"Brats...make them suffer Kadabra, use Teleport then Fire Punch!" Aveus barked, simply infuriated.

"Well, looks like we got him mad. On guard you two." Kyle said and returned to his usual smugness.

Fang and Shade nodded while keeping their eye's on Kadabra before he disappeared in a small blue flash. They waited and tried to use they're sense of hearing to the fullest. The Dustox simply kept flight in front of Aveus, waiting for his comrade to reappear or for an order from his trainer.

"Kadabra will take his sweet time for this. In the meantime, stir things up al little for them Tox." Said Aveus.

Tox flew closer to Fang and Shade and he flapped his wings to create a small tornado. Shade and Fang tried to stand there ground against the wind, but Shade tripped up and fell over.

Kyle saw the same blue light when Kadabra disappeared and knew immediately what was going on. "Fang!" He shouted but once again, too little too late. Kadabra reappeared in front of Fang, fist blazing with flames again and then slugged Fang on the side of his face which sent him sailing. Fang hit the ground hard since the Gust attack increased his flight speed towards hard concrete. The wind ended as quickly as it started. They couldn't aviod the fire punch since if they had tried to dodge, the gust would have just blown them away. Kadabra didn't have this problem since his larger size kept him in place.

Kyle returned Fang to his ball as he started to hear laughter, which came from the stuck up Team Crimson admin he was faced with. "Good job Fang..." Kyle whispered as he put away Fang's ball and drew another.

"Too bad kid! With this much skill I have, I should try to be Team Crimson's leader! Yeah...or current leader is an old timer now...and a great organization like this, deserves a awesome ruler like me!" He declared with an evil laugh.

_"Man he has a bigger ego than I do!"_ He thought angrily "Hey airhead! This ain't over yet idiot!" Kyle insulted as Shade used Astonish, except on Aveus. This was just another one of the pranks Shade loved so much. A crazy looking face and even crazier bird calls caused Aveus nearly to fall over. Shade balled out in laughter in mid-air, much to Aveus' dismay, and anger. Kyle smirked and Samantha giggled a little.

"Where would you guys be without me? If I wasn't here, this place would be about as lively as an elderly persons' home!" Shade joked then went back into a burst of laughter.

"Kid! Your gonna regret this!" Aveus bellowed.

"Oh! I shaking in my boots! Bring it on! Blaze, lets finish this lame wanna be villain." He called as Blaze ran into the arena. He had been by Samantha this whole time, seeing exactly how Dustox and Kadabra fought.

Instead of getting even angrier, Aveus grinned evilly. Ya know kid, you got some real potential there. How about joining Team Crimson?"

Samantha, Blaze, and Shade were all shocked at this and turned to Kyle immediately.

"You'd be rich! Money and rare pokemon basically falling right into your hands...you could crush all who oppose you!" Aveus added. "So what do you think?"

Samantha looked up at Kyle worryingly, since he seemed to be thinking deeply about the offer with his eyes closed. The first thing he thought of was that he would finally be able to crush a certain brown haired trainer with a Totodile.

"Kyle?" Samantha asked seeming more and more worried by the second.

"...What do I think huh? I think, your nuts." Kyle finally answered.

Samantha brightened up and smiled happily, totally relieved by his answer. Blaze and Shade knew that was coming all along.

"You'd have to be nuts to think I would join up with some second rate, lame evil organization!" Kyle snarled.

Aveus sighed. "Too bad...you could have became a top ranked member...your loss. Now that you have a pokemon other than a dark type on the field, Kadabra use confusion!" Aveus ordered.

"What?" Kyle managed to utter as a light blue arura surrounded Blaze and lifted him into the air.

"Ack! Hey Shade, get me down from here!" Blaze shouted as remained floating in mid-air.

"Er, no problem buddy!" Shade replied as he flew up to Blaze and examined the strange arura. "Where's the off switch to this thing?"

"Now Kadabra, slam it!" Kadabra obeyed and moved his arm with the spoon in it, in a downward motion as it forced Blaze to the ground with a lot of power. Causing the small fire mouse pokemon to cry out in pain.

"Blaze!" Kyle and Shade both called out at the same time.

"Good. Now crush it." Aveus ordered coldly. Kyle seemed totally shocked all of a sudden after realizing what Aveus was planning to do. Kadabra seemed a little shocked as well but obeyed his orders and started to use confusion to put a heavy amount of pressure on Blaze.

"No, you can't! I won't let you!" He declared as he was about to run over to Blaze but Tox flew down in front of him, cutting him of from his suffering pokemon. "Blaze!"

Shade was about to start panicking as he didn't see any way to stop the attack before he decided to attack the Kadabra to end it. Just as he prepared his Pursuit attack, he heard a voice in his head.

"_You make one move, and your friend dies..." _Kadabra said through telepathy. His tone was weak but threatening since he had to struggle to get his telepathy powers to work on a dark type.

"Y-Your evil!" Shade stammered as he pointed to kadabra with a wing. Shade was going through mental torture since the sound of his friends painful cries was tearing away at him since he couldn't do a thing. A sudden, painful shout came from Blaze as it was enough to motivate Shade to attack. He shut his eyes tightly wondering if this was a good idea or not as he charged straight for Kadabra.

"_You were warned..." _He heard the Kadabra in an eerie low tone, then heard Blaze cry out even louder than before from unbearable pain as the confusion pressed down with more force than ever.

"Blaze!" Shade shouted and ended his charge abruptly. "Fight it man!" Shade encouraged, hoping his friend would survive the attack.

Blaze could barely hear the call but could make out what Shade said. He was finding it a lot harder to keep consciousness, and he knew if he fell unconscious now, he wouldn't be waking up. With one last attempt, he used all the strength he had remaining as he attempted to break free but instead, a bright white glow engulfed him.

"Blaze?" Kyle said in shock as he watched Blaze glow brightly as he seemed to be changing shape.

Samantha was speechless as she watched in sheer shock.

"...Great.." Aveus mumbled as he pulled his hood over his face, knowing what was in store for him now.

Shade was absolutely speechless as well. The glowing finally ended and stood before them was a bigger, cooler looking version of Blaze as he was stood up on all fours. Kadabra had unintentionally released Blaze from confusion after he had started glowing.

"Blaze...? Huh...looks like you're a Quilava now!" Kyle said excitedly as he tried but couldn't hold a smile back.

Blaze nodded with a small smile and turned his attention to Kadabra. His expression turned from happy, to dead serious in almost an instant.

"Why does this crap always happen to me?" Aveus complained. "Oh well, doesn't matter. Kadabra use Psybeam on the brats Quilava!" Kadabra's spoon glowed a series a bright colors before he fired a multi-colored beam at Blaze.

"Blaze, use Quick Attack!" Kyle ordered with one heck of a grin.

Blaze grinned as well and then seemed to had just disappear in a white stream of light. He was a lot faster then what he used to be as a Cyndaquil.

"Where did he -" Kadabra wondered, actually talking for once before he was slammed in the stomach by Blaze. Kadabra was forced off his feet and onto the ground, knocked out at last. Dustox watched in fear as his strongest ally was knocked out in one attack. He had already been tired from using his psychic powers so much that all Blaze had to do was just deliver the final blow.

"Er.." Dustox stammered in fear before Shade suddenly showed up and used astonish one more time and Blaze just cast a cruel glare. "Oh god I forfeit!" Tox cried and returned himself to his ball.

"What the hell?" Aveus wondered then heard police sirens, right on cue.

"What the hell!" he repeated angrily, wondering again how police cars managed to get into a forest, and who called them.

"Game over, Aveus." Kyle declared as Blaze stood right next to him, flames-a-flarin' on his back.

"...I don't like you.." Aveus said with a glare then kicked Kadabra in it's stomach. Kyle, Samantha, and Shade were all stunned with shock at this. Blaze remained serious no matter what Aveus did. Kyle noticed this and started to wonder if this was the same Blaze he knew.

"This match isn't over yet! I still have Duskull left! But fortunately for, you I don't have the time to deal with kids. Kadabra get us out of here, now!" He shouted in a hostile voice.

Kadabra just growled but used teleport anway as they both dissapered in a flash of light. When they warped, a key fell onto the ground.

"Yes! That must be the key to Faith and the other pokemon's cage!" Samantha exclaimed happily. "Thank you Kyle!"

"Yeah don't mention it..." He said, wondering why the key didn't warp as well. _"Did that Kadabra do this on purpose?..."_ He turned his attention to Blaze and started to get a litlle worried since he still had an angry stare on. "_Blaze..."_

A few minutes later, Samantha had finally been reunited with Faith at last and most of the Team Crimson members there had either been arrested or escaped into the forest somewhere. Along with Samantha, Kyle explained everything that happened there that night to Officer Jenny. As fate would have it, It was the same Officer Jenny he had meet and yelled at when he was at Silver City. They were all outside of Team Crimson's Forest base and Kyle was ready to leave.

"Well Kyle, I'm surprised. You did pretty good. I wouldn't have believed it if this girl here didn't say it happened." Officer Jenny said. Kyle was staring at the away vacantly at something else, seeming totally uninterested.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied, still seaming uninterested.

"Well I see you haven't changed. Anyway, it's only fair for me to present you with this." She said and handed him a small yellow device.

Kyle accepted it and studied it curiously. "What the heck is this?"

"That's a pokenav. You can use it to call people you know, and it's how your going to navigate through Kleeto." She explained.

Kyle sighed. "Not as good as a Growlithe, but it'll do I guess."

Samantha turned on him. "Kyle! Don't be ungrateful!" She scold, along with her Eevee as she gave a few supportive cries. They were a perfect counter to keep Kyle in line if he ever got too rude.

"Great...now two of 'em will be yelling at me..."

"Anyway, Um, Kyle?" She asked seeming a lot more shy all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I was wondering..." She said and started to play around with strands of her hair nervousy. "Since I'm a rookie trainer and all, and you're a really good at battling, I was wondering...could I travel with you?" She asked shyly and started blushing a little.

Kyle took a moment to think about this. "_Well...she can be annoying...but traveling alone is boring so..." _He thought before making his decision. "Fine."

Samantha's was overjoyed, she got to travel with someone she liked, and she wouldn't be alone while traveling anymore.

"But having a ten year old hanging around might cramp my style." Kyle said while staying relaxed.

"What style?" Officer Jenny asked. A vain throbbed on Kyle's head as he glared at her.

"Ten? I'm basically Twelve! My birthday's in two weeks!" She snapped suddenly.

"_She's Eleven? She looks ten to me..." _He thought before grabbing his backpack. "Whatever."

Hope you all liked this chapter! Next chapter and we'll go back to Sky and the others. Tell me what you think on my first evolution scene! Please review and thanks for reading!


	20. Battle of The Ages

Next chapter is up! Sky and the others are back and here's even more good news, you can expect the next Gym Leader match on chapter twenty-four or twenty-five! A new character submitted by my pal, Flint-Flareon is in this chapter and I'm thanking him, and the person who originally inspired this trainer. Nothing left to say but, Enjoy!

**Chapter 20: Battle of The Ages**

Three days have passed since the Team Crimson Forest Base had been put out of commission by Kyle and Samantha. Most of the pokemon there had been either kept at the police station to wait for their rightful owners, or released out into the wild to live more peaceful lives. The police arrested about half of the Team C. Members found there. Aveus, of course, was no where to be found again. Neither was the two Crimson Bros. Kyle had fought as well. Sky, Pearl and Melena, were all still traveling through the forest on they're way to Meritina Town. Spike and his friends had grown a little stronger over the course of these last three days. Sky would usually train against Melena or Pearl, but sometimes got lucky and found other traveling trainers to fight. But right now, Sky was kind of busy..

Sky searched the area as he dashed through the forest with a pokeball in hand, with Spike right behind him. He could hear the crunch of dried up yellow-orange colored leaves crumble beneath his feet as he ran. Autumn was just starting. He knew this wasn't the path Melena told him to take, but he was to focused on the task at hand to care. Sky suddenly stopped running as he started searching his surroundings for the whole reason he started running.

"Hey Spike, did you see where it went?" Sky asked the panting blue alligator beside him.

"Toto..." Spike replied as he tried to catch his breath.

"Guess that means no..." Sky said then let out a depressed sighed. "Well, it got away..."

"Sky!" Pearl shouted in an irritated tone as she and Melena ran up to him. "What's your problem?" she asked angrily. "Why did you run off like that? We were already lost enough!"

"Hey it's not my fault!" Sky shouted in defense, flailing his arms about. "When a rare pokemon like Yanma flies by, you don't just sit there and do nothing!"

"Yeah but now we're totally lost!" Pearl snapped. "Besides, you didn't even catch it!"

"...don't remind me..." He said sadly and lowered his head. "Besides, no one told you two to follow me!" He shouted back, returning to an angry state of mind.

"It's not like we had much of a choice! You left your pokeballs and backpack with us!" She shouted again then handed him his backpack and sighed.

"Thanks, but still I would've been fine without you two for awhile!"

"Sky, you wouldn't last five minutes out here without us..." Pearl joked with a mischievous grin, too bad Sky didn't take it that way.

"WHAT?"

Melena was watching the whole thing from a stump she was sitting on. She decided not to interfere and instead, drink some of the tea she had packed. She knew exactly how to get out of the forest, and decided now was a good time to stop they're argument. Although she knew they'd probably turn on her after what she was going to say.

"Aw, you two _lovebirds_ would make a cute couple once your done arguing..." Melena taunted with a grin.

"WHAT?" Both Sky and Pearl shouted in unison.

Melena just grinned. "That only proves my point." She said referring to how they reacted at the same time and then rested her arms behind her head.

Sky and Pearl both blushed a little, but didn't turn to face each other.

"So, how are we getting to Meritina?" Sky asked, eager to change the subject.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Right this way!" Melena said with a smile while getting up from her seat on the stump.

Sky growled, "You didn't tell us this before _because...?_ Sky asked in a menacing tone as a vain throbbed on his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." she said a and gave a nervous chuckle and smiled innocently. Sky and Pearl cast death glares.

Meanwhile, in a part of the forest not to far from they're trainers, Scruf, Flora, and Larvitar were having a good time laughing the day away. Too bad it was all at Spike's expense.

"Okay, now I'm mad." Spike said in a irritated tone as he dangled helplessly from a tree. Larvitar had tricked Spike into a foot trap as a rope was tied to his foot and kept him suspended in mid-air from a tree branch.

"Nice joke Larvitar!" Flora complemented after finally calming down from laughter.

"Yeah, well I'm not here to impress you." Larvitar replied rudely after he was done laughing.

Hearing anyone being rude to Flora just ticked Scruf off. "Hey chill out! She just said she liked the joke!" Scruf jumped at Flora's defense.

Larvitar just gave a grunt-like noise and turned around with his arms folded.

"Guys...you all got four seconds to get me down from here!" Spike threatened, still stuck.

Of course, they ignored him. Scruf was about to say something else to Larvitar, but stopped once he heard the sounds of flapping wings. "Why are you three fighting?" Sora asked as she flew down to them. She had been hunting for bugs as she always did at lunchtime.

"Sora? Sora! You've got to save me!" Spike begged as he swayed back in fourth from struggling.

Sora sighed and put her head in a wing. "Okay, what's going on here?" She asked.

"Doesn't anyone listen to me?" The blue alligator complained.

"J-Just a joke!" Larvitar stammered after noticing Sora showed up, his fear of flying types kicking in.

"Not again..." She sighed. "Look, I don't know why your afraid of me, but I'm not dangerous okay?" She tried to comfort.

"Tell that to the Sandshrew your nearly killed!" Spike shouted, still stuck in the tree. Mention of this scared Larvitar to no end. For anyone who's wondering, the Sandshrew Spike's referring to is the one Sora fought at the first Gym.

"Wait, he didn't mean it. He just -" Sora tried to explain but Larvitar had already made a break for it and ran back to Melena. Sora sighed in depression. She wasn't used to people being afraid of her.

"Eh, don't worry about it Sora, that guy's a jerk anyway." Flora spat.

"Guy's get me down! Or I'll sing!" Spike threatened again.

"NO!" They all shouted at once. Spike had sung a few days ago around a camp fire, and it was nothing pretty. Sora flew up to him and cut the rope with a steel wing attack. Spike was finally released from the ropes grasp but wasn't prepare for the drop and fell flat on his face.

He let out a painful groan from the ground. "Ow...you guys..are evil..." Spike mumbled, deciding not to get up from the floor.

"Oops...sorry Spike." Sora replied as she flew down towards them. "Anyway, I don't think Larvitar's a jerk. Just...misunderstood.." Sora said softly.

Spike threw her a shocked look after finally getting up. "Don't tell me you like that guy!" Spike shouted.

"Spike, I'm a bird. He's a...a.." she stammered as she tried to think of what exactly Larvitar is. "..well I don't know what he is, but I don't like him." Sora said firmly.

"Sure ya don't..." Spike taunted as a grin spread across his face.

Sora was about to smack him with a steel wing but thought of a less painful way to get him to be quiet. "Hey Spike, there's some coffee over there!" Sora shouted suddenly and pointed over at some bushes with a wing.

Spike didn't want to believe her, but the impulse for wanting coffee was to great. "It's mine! I saw if first, suckers!" He shouted and then ran towards the bushes and literally dived right into them.

Scruf stared but for some reason, he wasn't surprised. Flora just burst into laughter.

"Sometimes he's way too gullible!" Flora laughed.

Scruf sighed. "Well, I'm going to go find Sky. We should get going soon." He said but Sky, Pearl, and Melena had already showed up looking for them.

"Here they are, I really wished you'd guys quit wandering off." Pearl said. Larvitar was standing right next to Melena as always.

Sky noticed they were one Pokemon short. "Hey, where's Spike?" He said and looked around.

Sora pointed to a bush since that's where Spike went to go find the coffee Sora lied about.

"Okay, let's get Spike then we can get to that mountain." Sky said and went after Spike. The first thing he noticed though, was after heading towards the bush, he could hear very faint music, which Sky happened to dislike. They kept moving and eventually found the source of the music, and Spike.

Spike was sitting down quietly in front of a man with long blonde hair, a multi-colored headband, a tye-dyed tee shirt, worn out jeans, but all without shoes. He had a peace medallion on a string around his neck that Sky had seen his father wear before. He was playing a 60's song on a sitar while sitting on the floor. They were out of the forest now as the grass stopped growing and the area heading towards a bridge was a rough and rocky. Under the bridge was a steep fall to a river below, Melena recognized the area instantly.

"Uh-huh, this is the right way towards Meritina Town!" She declared happily and smiled. Sky replied with a nod and headed over towards Spike.

"There you are Spike. I was -" He started put Spike cut him off by putting a finger up to his mouth and made a shushing sound then continued listening to the song.

"Spike just shushed me!" Sky complained, just a little shocked, and a little angry.

"Chill my man. The little dudes just diggin' the tunes. Take a seat and listen to my jams." The hippyish guy said after stopping his song for a minute.

Sky was baffled. "Uh...translation?" He asked Pearl, not really understanding much what the guy just said.

"I think he meant sit down and listen, right?" Pearl asked the hippy man, not to sure either.

"Word. The names Gurdy by the way dudes." The hippyish guy named Gurdy informed.

"Okay, but sit where?" Melena asked as she noticed there wasn't anywhere to sit.

"Follow the blue dude's example." Gurdy said and pointed to Spike, indicating there seats where going to be the floor.

They decided not to complain and took a seat on the floor next to Spike. The sat there for about five or six minutes until Gurdy's song was over.

Sky stared blankly. "That song...was weird..."

Spike applauded happily.

"Well at least somebody like's my work." Gurdy said.

"Sorry, but maybe you should definitely try Rock music." Sky suggested. "Or maybe even Jazz...jazz is at least a little better than whatever that was you were playing." Sky thought aloud, unaware about how rude he sounded.

"Quit dissin' my jams man! This biggidy bug don't hold no air!" Gurdy snapped then somehow, returned to a peaceful state almost instantly and played another song. Sky didn't understand at all.

"Yeah Sky, don't insult other people's work!" Melena protested against Sky's rude behavior.

Sky gave another confused look. "You can understand him?"

This infuriated Gurdy, but he managed to calm himself down with some meditation." Ah-umm...ah-umm..."

Sky was scared now.

"Chill little lady, it's all cool." Gurdy said to Melena the turned to face Sky. "Me and my souldudes here were looking for a little action man. How about we let 'em duke it out for awhile?" He said and held up a pokeball.

"_I think I got that..." _Sky thought. "Okay, now your speakin' my language! Bring it on!" Sky accepted the challenge.

"Groovy. The best two out of three rounds wins." He said then hopped up from of the ground.

"Fine by me!" Sky said excitedly, eager to get the match started. Both trainers stood on the opposing side of the rocky area they would use as a battlefield. Melena and Pearl watched from the sidelines.

"Scruf, let's go!" Sky called and Scruf ran in front of him. Sky normally keeps his pokemon out of they're pokeballs for exercise.

"A fire dude, huh? No problem. Kai, chill out the fire dude here." Gurdy called and released a pink pokemon with a blank expression on it's face, it's pink tail was tipped with white at the end.

"This one's new to me..." Sky said and pulled out his pokedex.

"Slowpoke uses it's tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. However, this pokemon often forgets what it's doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water's edge."

"Okay, doesn't sound to threatening..." Sky thought aloud. "Ok Scruf, use Bite!"

"Just go with the flow Kai." Gurdy replied. The Slowpoke simply nodded and stood it's ground.

Scruf ran into a sprint towards the Kai with increasing speeds, while the pink poke just sat there with the same blank expression on it's face. Scruf closed in for his attack and just as he was about to ram right into the Slowpoke, Kai just rolled over lazily, completely avoiding the tackle. Scruf stopped running and skipped to a stop by planting his paws on the ground. He winced a little since sliding along the rocky surface hurt his paws.

"Okay Scruf, try Bite then!" Sky ordered.

Scruf ignored the pain in his paws and dashed towards Slowpoke again as he bared his fangs.

"Use Yawn Kai my friend." Gurdy countered and started playing a song on his sitar again.

Slowpoke opened his mouth and let out a long, tiresome yawn. After hearing the yawn, Scruf slowed down a tiny bit and let out a yawn of his own but continued his attack. As he closed in, Kai rolled to his side again. Except this time, Scruf expected as much and made a sharp turn then bit down onto Slowpoke's tail as hard as he could. A little bit of blood trickled down Slowpoke's tail as five seconds ran by before Slowpoke finally realized he was in pain and finally shouted while flailing it's tail around in attempt to get Scruf to let go.

"That's a drag man..." Said Gurdy sadly.

"Alright! Nice job Scruf, now hit it with Ember!" Sky called again, but then noticed Scruf wasn't letting go of Slowpoke's tail. "Uh, Scruf? You can let go now..." Scruf finally replied and sluggishly let go of Slowpoke's tail, with one heck of a tired look on his face.

"Scruf? Are you okay?" Sky asked as he watched the sleepy dog pokemon sway back in forth before finally collapsing on the ground, fast asleep.

"Scruf!" Sky shouted again, starting to seem confused. "Okay, anyone mind telling me what just happened?" He asked.

"Chill little man, the little dudes yawn attack makes all the other little dudes who hear it, take a trip to snoresville." Gurdy explained and continued to play his sitar. "Guess that means round ones over. Good job my little souldude friend." He said to his Slowpoke then returned it.

"...Well, good job Scruf." Sky said and returned the sleeping orange dog to his ball. "Sora, let's go! There's no way we're losing to a hippy!"

The next chapter will wrap this battle up and not to mention, introduce a new character! Hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave a review and thanks for reading!


	21. New Recruits

Here's the next chapter! It's another long one...but I think that's about normal now... Anyway, this chapter introduces some new characters as the title implies. Oh yeah, and once they get to Meritina Town...you can expect a lot of chapters there...One more thing, when the Pokemon talk to their trainers, I'll have what they actually mean in parentheses. Remember: The trainers still can't understand the pokemon, or at least not through direct speech that is. With all said, Enjoy!

**Chapter 21: New Recruits**

Now just as determined as Sky, Sora flew into the rocky area they had declared as a battlefield and prepared for a fight while making a battle stance.

"Cool dude. Flower, let's get started." He said and released a green plant pokemon with two red flowers on it's head, and yellow and green petals covering it's waist and legs.

"Bella!" It cried happily and took it's position on the battlefield.

"Haven't seen this one before either..." Sky said and pulled out the dex again.

"Bellossom, the Flower Pokemon. When Bellossom gets exposed to plenty of sunlight, the leaves on it's body begin to spin around. This Pokemon's dancing is renowned in the southern lands." Dex explained.

Pearl's eyes lit up at the sight of the flower pokemon, who was now dancing in perfect rhythm with the song Gurdy was playing on his sitar. "I would love to have one of those!" Pearl shouted blissfully.

"You mean Flower here? She's been with me for a while now." Gurdy said.

"She's so cute!" Pearl shouted again happily.

Sky just shrugged and was about to place his PokeDex in his pocket but accidently hit another button.

"Evolutionary Info." The pokedex started showing pictures of Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume and Bellossom. It also showed pictures of a few peculiar stones Sky has never seen before.

Sky was a little curious after seeing the pictures and started to press a few more buttons. "Huh, I didn't know this thing had this kind of data..." He said and continued to exam the Dex.

"Does it say how to get a Bellossom?" Pearl asked hopefully.

"Here," Sky said as he threw her the Dex. "I still haven't completely figured out how that thing works. Torence should've given me an instruction manual for it or something." He said and then returned his attention to the battle.

Pearl caught the PokeDex and immediately started doing research on Bellossom. Since Sky hasn't caught one, there wasn't much detail but she found out Gloom evolve into Bellossom by exposure to a Sun Stone.

As Pearl continued reading, Scruf let himself out of his pokeball. Sky didn't notice since he was focusing on the battle. The orange dog felt a little groggy and let out a yawn, then turned around to look at the battlefield. He saw Sora fighting Bellossom, a pokemon he had never seen before, but that wasn't what he was concerned about. He was confused to the whereabouts of the Slowpoke he was fighting earlier, so he decided to get Flora to explain things to him as he walked over towards her.

Of course, Flora was happy to see him. "Hi Scruf!" She said excitedly and ran the rest of the way towards him.

"Hey." He replied in a casual tone of voice. "Anyway, did I miss something?" He asked and made a gesture with his head to the battlefield as he heard Sora's familiar Indian like battle cry. This match was close to over.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you the same thing. You just fell asleep in the middle of the match, what happened?"

"Not sure...I remember that pink thing yawning and that's about it..." He explained as he tried to remember.

"You are okay, right? I thought something was wrong since you just fell asleep all of a sudden." She asked and seemed worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied simply.

"Good," Flora said and nuzzled his chest passionately. "Wouldn't want anything happing to you." She said and smiled while resting her head on his chest. Since he was a fire type, natrually he was very warm. For once, Scruf didn't blush or freeze up, he ws used to it by now.

Pearl would've payed attention to the couple since she always thought they were cute together, but was to focused on the PokeDex and Bellossom to notice. She finally turned it off and grabbed a dark green backpack on the ground beside her.

"Hey Melena," She said while standing up.

Melena was feeding her Larvitar and Gloom but turned around to answer Pearl. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to go find an Oddish, I saw one in the forest last night. Tell Sky I'll be right back if I'm not back before his match is over."

"Can do." Melena said with a smile and turned back to Larvitar and Gloom.

"Let's get going, Flora." Pearl called and started towards the forest.

"Chika! (Coming!)" Flora called back then turned around to finish her chat with her new boyfriend. "Must be more training...Well, I'll be back soon Scruf."

"No problem. I would go with you in case anything goes wrong, but Sky probably doesn't want us wandering off again." He replied seeming a little sad since he wanted to be with her.

Flora giggled a little. "You worry to much..." She said and gave him a light kiss on the cheek then ran off to catch up with Pearl. "Bye Furball!" She called, leaving Scruf completely dazed. He stayed frozen for awhile in the same position he was in when Flora kissed him, before Spike snapped him back to reality.

"Earth to dog boy!" Spike called sounding irritated.

"Huh? Oh, hey Spike."He said after shaking his head to help him out of his daydreaming state.

Spike glared at him. "It took forever to snap you out of that!" Spike complained shouting.

"What are you..." Scruf started put trailed off after noticing Spike had somehow found a banana somewhere. He was utterly confused. "Where did you get that? They don't grow around here..." Scruf asked, since banana's don't usually grow in a forest near the middle of Fall.

"Oh this?" Spike asked with a grin. He was hoping Scruf would ask about it. "It wasn't easy, but I managed to get this off of -" Before Spike could start bragging, chaos struck.

"That's mine!" They heard a voice shout out before Spike was tackled by a ball of white fur and both pokes started wrestling on the ground.

"Spike!" Scruf shouted in surprise as he was about to help but then realized Spike must have stolen that banana from the thing that had just attacked him.

"Give it back!" The attacker shouted as it pinned Spike to the ground. Now that they had stopped moving, Scruf could get a better look at the Pokemon Spike was wrestling. The attacker had white fur except for it's hands and feet which were tipped with brown, a long tail that was also tipped brown, ears that reminded Scruf of cat ears, but what stood out the most, was it had a pink, pig-like nose right below it's angry red eye's.

"Nevers!" Spike replied holding the banana even further away from the pokemon before rolling over backwards and used his feet to kick the monkey pokemon off during mid-roll. Spike landed on his feet and used a claw to keep balance after landing, the angry monkey not to far from him.

"Nice move...but gimme my banana back!" The Mankey threatened.

"Make me ape face!" Came Spike's reply, hearing that was all the monkey needed before going into another charge. They collided head on and started another wrestling match, finally attracting attention as Melena happened to notice the fight. Sky was still too distracted.

"Is...that a Mankey...? What's it doing here?" She wondered aloud as she watch the two roll back and forth, punching and scratching all the way. "Sky? Spike's fighting a Mankey." Melena informed and pointed over at the two. Spike noticed Mankey's tail as an evil smile spread on his face, revealing his very - sharp - fangs.

"Knock it off Melena, I'm trying to battle here!" Sky replied not believing her or taking his eye's off the match.

Melena shot him a sharp glare, "I'm not kidding. There's a -" she was cut off by a very loud shriek of pain. Sky, along with Gurdy and Sora, stopped and turned they're attention to the source of the scream. Sure enough, Spike had bitten the Mankey's tail as it started to run around in circles, screaming. Spike held on through clenched teeth with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"Most un-groovy." Gurdy said as he watched the crazy, yet comical scene. Bellossom would have noticed, if it weren't badly beaten and lying on the floor.

"Spike, knock it off! Let the monkey go!" Sky demanded but as always, Spike simply ignored him.

"Alright, alright! Keep the banana, just let go!" The mankey screeched in pain.

Instead of letting go, Spike decided to bite down even harder. Mankey screeched even louder and started a blind charge, straight for Sky.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sky yelled and turned to try and start running, but Mankey and Spike crashed right into his back and knocked him off his feet. As he was knocked forward, a pokeball managed to slip out of his pocket and into the air as well. They all collapsed on the floor in a loud crash before the Pokeball landed directly on the now unconscious Mankey's head as it was sucked in by a red light. It shook for awhile before finally stopping with a clicking noise. Spike decided to take this as a victory.

"Oh yeah! Who's bad?" Spike bragged before he started to dance around happily with the banana.

Scruf walked over to him shaking his head, "All of that for a banana..."

Spike stopped dancing and turned to Scruf. "Huh? Oh I don't even like these things." He said and threw the banana aside.

Scruf was speechless from confusion. It was easy to tell from the look on his face.

"I just did that to show him who's boss!" Spike said and grinned happily.

"Uh...right...good for you..." Scruf said, he didn't understand Spike's insane behavior at all. _"Maybe he had coffee again..."_

Melena and Gurdy just stared in disbelief. Through all the confusion, Sky had captured a Mankey without really doing a thing. Melena wasn't sure if he even wanted the monkey pokemon, but decided walk over and help Sky up, since he was still on the floor.

"Uh..Sky? Are you okay?" She asked and looked down at the brown haired trainer who looked unconscious.

He groaned a little before sitting up and rubbing his head. "What the heck just happened?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Well...let's just say you've got a new friend." Melena said and pointed to the PokeBall on the floor.

This didn't help Sky's confusion much, before he realized the Mankey was gone before it all started to make sense to him. "Don't tell me..."

"Yep!" Melena confirmed in a cheerful tone. "Spike was fighting with that Mankey for some reason, I think it might have been because of that banana..." Melena mused while folding her arms to think.

"Be careful." Melena warned. "Mankey's have a short tempered nature, so I would wait until it settles down before -"

"Come on out!" Sky called and threw the Pokeball into the air. He had completely ignored Melena out of pure excitement and rushed to the PokeBall after he found out what was in it.

Melena was a little angry about being ignored, but decided to ignore it. "He'll find out for himself." She said to herself with a grin.

The red flash cleared to reveal one angry looking Mankey. Sky was starting to get overly excited about a new Pokemon, but managed to keep himself under control.

"Hey there! I'm Sky, your new trainer! I don't get how it happened, but your part of our team now!" He greeted happily.

Mankey glared.

"Um...how bout I call you...Tank? How's that sound?" He asked the pig-monkey pokemon.

Tank growled.

"Uh...Tank?"

In a sudden burst of rage, Tank jumped on Sky, clenched a fist, and started pounding away with his fist on Sky's head.

"Owowowowow! Are you crazy? Melena, help!" Sky shouted as he tried to pull the enraged monkey off his head.

Melena bursted into laughter. "Can't say I didn't warn you!"

"Help!"

Gurdy sat along a big, flat rock. He had been watching the whole thing since it started while playing a song on his sitar, something he never gets tired of doing. He had returned Bellossom awhile ago, since it was to weak to fight anymore.

"...Most un-cool..." He mumbled.

Pearl had been searching in the forest along with Pearl for awhile now. They had come across a few Rattata, Paras, Bellsprout, but no Oddish so far.

Pearl sighed and sat down by a tree, exhausted from searching. "Not one Oddish so far..." She said sadly and lowered her head.

"Chi..ka...(so...tired...)" Flora said between breaths, she had fought any Pokemon that came their way so far and was close to collapsing from exhaustion.

"Don't worry Flora, I haven't forgotten about you." Pearl said and reached in her backpack and pulled out three Oran berries and gave them to Flora.

"Chi chika! (Yes! I'm starved!)" Flora said happily and immediately started eating the berries. Pearl watched, and smiled. She didn't care too much about not finding an Oddish anymore. She was happy enough with Flora.

After Flora finished eating, they both had the energy to get up and decided it was time to leave. "Well Flora, let's head back. It doesn't look like any Oddish are around here..." She said and hoisted her backpack over her shoulders.

Flora nodded and followed Pearl as they started their walk back. Pearl, of course was disappointed during the trip back. Flora looked up at her sadly, but she didn't know what else she could do. Pearl pulled out Sky's pokedex that she borrowed and decided to look up Oddish again.

"Please target selected Pokemon." It said through an automated voice.

Pearl sighed and let the PokeDex fall to her side in her hands. "Can't get even a little info on it..."

They walked a little more before the PokeDex made a binging noise.

"Huh?" Pearl said and brought the PokeDex back up in front of her, surprisingly, there was a picture of Oddish on it.

"Oddish, the Weed Pokemon. During the daytime, Oddish buries itself in soil to absorb nutrients from the ground using it's entire body. The more fertile the soil, the glossier it's leaves become." The Dex explained and then shut itself off. Leaving Pearl confused.

"Why's it working now...? There aren't any Oddish..." She trailed off after remembering what the PokeDex had just said: Oddish bury themselves underground during the daytime.

With new found excitement, Pearl immediately started to search the ground around her, keeping a lookout for glossy looking leaves. After a moment of searching, she found a few familiar looking leaves from pictures in the PokeDex in overturned soil.

"Yes! This might be it!" Pearl said excitedly. "Now how to get it out..." She wondered and tried to think up an idea.

"_The leaves are a part of it, right?" _Flora wondered and walked over to the leaves, having an idea of her own. Pearl wondered what Flora was doing, but decided to just wait and see. "_Here go's nothing..." _Flora said and bit down on a leaf, which surprised Pearl a little bit.

"Flora, don't -" She cut herself off as she noticed the leaves started to stir in the soil. Flora backed up a little as the leaves burst out of the ground to reveal the rest of the Pokemon's body. It was blue all over, no arms, but it had feet at least. It glared angrily at Flora through beady red eyes for bitting it.

"Alright! Looks like we found what we came for! Ready Flora?" Pearl asked happily with a grin.

Flora nodded and got into a battle stance while glaring right back at the Oddish.

The Oddish decided to start things off as it shook around the leaves on it's head and pink spores floated through the air. Pearl reconized the attack immediately after seeing Melena's Gloom use the same move on Scruf before.

"It's using Sweet Scent...Flora use your leaf as a fan!" Pearl called.

Flora swayed the leaf on atop of her head as it created a gentle breeze to keep the spores at bay. Once the Oddish realized it's attack wasn't working, it decided to take a more offensive approach and charged straight for Flora.

"Okay, now use Tackle Flora!" Pearl ordered.

Flora started a charge as well as they both ran a collision course for each other. The two collided head on and Oddish was forced of it's feet with Flora taking on only slight damage.

"Good, now let's try Razor leaf!" Pearl called, forgetting that Razor Leaf was the same type of attack as Oddish.

Flora swayed her leaf around as a few more leafs spun quickly towards the Oddish. Having little experience in battles, the oddish was unable to dodge the attack in time as the razor sharp leaves cut away at the small weed pokemon. As uneffective as the type of attack was, the cuts it had from the leaves started to bleed a little as it felt like collapsing right there from pain.

"_Now's my chance.." _Thought Pearl as she pulled out a Pokeball from the ball pocket of her backpack, instead of keeping them in her pocket like Sky normally does. "Okay, here goes!" She said a hurled the PokeBall towards the injured Oddish. It collided into Oddish's side as the red light absorbed it into the ball. The ball fell to the ground and started shaking. Pearl held her breath as she waited to what was going to happen. The ball shook three times before it finally stopped, and clicked.

Pearl could hardly believe they're luck. "We did it! We caught Oddish!" She celebrated. Flora just as happy. Pearl ran over to pick up the ball. "Come on, let's go show the others!" Pearl said and started to run towards where they left the everyone.

"Chika chi! (Yeah, right behind you!)" She said and ran right after Pearl.

There you have it! Tank the Mankey and an Oddish will be joining the gang! You'll see Oddish's nickname next chapter, once I think one up that is...Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review, and I'll sing a pirate song!


	22. Paranormal Power

I stumbled across this while looking back on past works, and hated how it was written. So, with an improved degree of skill in writing, I've redone this chapter a little. I think it's a little more tolerable now.

* * *

**Chapter 22: True Power **

Sky was lying on the rocky terrain in pain, an ice bag over his head. Mankey's punches hurt more then he thought they would and they happened to leave him with a pounding headache. Melena used an ice pack to help out with his headache, but since they can't take ice with them because it would just melt, Melena filled it with cold water instead. Sky groaned in pain and Melena just put a hand over her forehead.

"Sky, your overreacting. It's just a headache." She said sounding irritated.

Sky simply replied by groaning again.

"Hey dudes," Gurdy said as he walked up to Sky and Melena. "with all the craziness going on, I don't know if we can finish this battle..." Gurdy said to them.

Hearing this was all Sky needed to get over his headache as he got back to his feet immediately. "No way! Come on, we got to finish this match!" Sky insisted. He heard snoring and looked over to his right to see Sora sleeping. "_She still must be tired after that match... maybe she'll sleep better in her PokeBall..." _Sky though and returned Sora.

Gurdy thought for a bit before finally coming up with his answer. "...Okay dude. Just no more distractions and we can finish, alright?" He asked.

"Right!" Sky agreed with a grin as his competitive nature returned.

"Cool." Gurdy said and went back to where he left his sitar and his last PokeBall. "Chi, let's finish this real quick-like." He said and threw the PokeBall into the arena. After the red flash cleared, a duck like pokemon appeared in the battlefield. It had brown feathers that weren't to different than Sora's. A yellow beak with the same colored webbed feet, but one thing that struck Sky as odd, was that it was holding some sort of green plant stalk in it's beak. It grabbed the stalk from it's mouth and made a few swift movements with it the green stalk and struck a sword like pose.

"Fetch." It said and grinned.

"Nice move..." Sky remarked. "I like this one!" He reached into one of the pockets on his silver jacket vest for his PokeDex but found nothing.

"Hey! Where did my PokeDex Go?" Sky shouted and searched around for it frantically.

"Don't you remember?" Melena asked. "You let Pearl borow it."

"What? ...Oh yeah... Startin' to regret that now..." He said looking back at the Duck Pokrmon.

"Since you don't have that machine thing," Grudy said. "this here's a Farfetch'd. He's the strongest out of the my three Pokemon." Gurdy explained.

"Huh...this one could be harder than the other two..." Sky mused. "Spike, let's go, buddy!" Sky called, he would have used Tank, but there was an obvious type disadvantage, and Tank didn't seem too friendly towards his new trainer. Spike eagerly stepped into the arena and faced his opponent.

"Cool. Chi, start things off with your Leer." Gurdy ordered.

Chi started to gaze at Spike in a menacing way that made the blue alligator feel very uneasy.

"Spike, don't let that get to you! Leer back!"

Spike suddenly stood a little more resolutely, then began glaring piercingly back at the Duck. They both advanced towards each other until they were less than a foot apart.

"Use Scratch!" Sky called.

Spike, continung to leer a little longer, suddenly moved his claw and made a quick swipe at the duck. Though Chi leapt away before Spike's claws could hit their mark.

"Too slow, blue." Chi grinned tauntingly.

A vain buldged on Spike's forhead, and he charged forward. "Oh, yeah? Try this then!" He clenched his fist and threw it at Chi, though the dodged again.

"Huh...? Spike! That's not..." He began to reconsider, thinking of the damage a running-jab would've done. "...Whatever works!"

"Now, use Fury Attack, Chi." Gurdy said and ignored Spike's choice of combat. "Try to finish it with this, we gotta go."

Chi obeyed the order and spun the green stalk around quickly in another stance before he made a dash for Spike. During the dash, Chi grabbed the middle of the stalk and butted Spike in the gut with what it considered was the handle of the stalk. Spike let out a gasp of shock and was stunned from the blow. Then Chi spun around and hit Spike on the side of his head with the broader end of the stalk, sending Spike a couple of feet away and on his back.

Sky's eye twitched. "Crud... hey, Spike! Are you okay?" he called, realizing Chi was as threatening as it was feathery. _"Okay, this things annoying...__ New plan time..."_ He thought and tried to find some sort of weak point while Spike climbed back to his feet of the rough rock surface of a field. Their difference in swiftness was what made this more challenging, he realized.

Spike stood back up and glared angrily at Chi, a little shaky from the series of blows. He realized it was strong for a duck, but Spike didn't back-down and instead continued to glare, while wipping away a small trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Give it up. It's for your own good to quit now." Chi taunted in a smug tone.

This simply infuriated Spike. "I don't care how annoying you are, I'm not going to lose!" Spike declared and started another charge.

"If that's how you want it, fine. Be my quest..." Chi said and prepared for another attack and took another battle stance. Spike dashed forwards launched another punch. Just as last time, Chi blocked it with his stalk but didn't realize that Spike was aiming another blow, back to using claws. With a swift glance, Chi realized he couldn't block the next incoming attack, and leapt back again to avoid a slash from Spike's claws.

Sky was a little stunned of how Spike was fighting so more aggresively, then remembered it could have something to do with a certain move he found out Spike could use two days ago. Then, too, Spike had acted far more aggresively. Sky ignored it. "Spike... Water Gun, now!"

Spike spun around to face where Chi had leapt and quickly inhaled then shot a Water Gun towards the duck Pokemon. Since he had just landed, Chi had no time to dodge again and it took a stream of water to the side as he was pushed away and rolling on his sideways.

Meanwhile, Scruf was eagerly awaiting Flora's return from her venture with Pearl, but the battle caught his attention. "Whoa... Spike may not be a fighting type Pokemon, but he almost good at it..." Scruf said and sounded slightly impressed.

Tank was nearby and shot Scruf a look. "Please, his technique's amateur at best." The monkey Pokemon remarked. "Now if that were me out there..."

Scruf was surprised Tank was actually talking to him, since he had acted as if he didn't want anything to do with any of them. Then a familiar scent in the air reclaimed his attention. "Yes! Flora's back!" He said and headed towards where the scent had came.

Tank rolled his eyes. "Great... more lunatics join the party... yay." He grumbled and went back to watching the match.

"Well, ready to give up? It is for your own good, after all." Spike mocked with a grin as Chi pulled itself back to it's feet.

"Mock all you wish, blue, but you're a fool to believe you can win so easily." He said and charged again with the stalk in wing.

Spike shifted into a defensive stance, prepared to defend against any of the duck's attacks with the stick. He held his arms to guard as he felt the stalk smack stingingly against his scales countless times. Eventually, the pain from each hit were all starting to become to much to bare.

Sky saw that if he didn't do something soon, they were going to lose. "_I don't have a choice..."_ he though as he fought with himself before giving the order for the move that could turn the match around. "Spike... Rage!"

Spike took each smack from the stalk with gritted teeth straingly, but then his eyes flashed with anger, and his mind went nearly blank. For a moment, he thought he heard a voice. Then, his thoughts became more malignant. His heart pounded faster as he felt something let loose inside of him; and strangely, he felt more energized than he had ever felt before.

Chi didn't realize this and kept attacking, not knowing each hit infuriated Spike even further, and Spike's muscles tensed; him growling lowly.

Chi prepared for a finishing blow as he pulled the stalk upwards, and brought it down with everything he had. His eyes widened. Spike caught the stalk with both paws, and made it look effortless.

"Not so easy anymore, is it?" Spike said in a tone that made him sound like a completely different Pokemon. There was a growing hint of malevolency in his ruby eyes.

Scruf was in total shock, along with Flora who had been watching the match since she had arrived. Nether of them had seen Spike with such a menacing edge to his figure.

"Uh, furball? What's going on? Did Spike eat anything strange lately?" She asked, though she seemed worried. His energetic, cheerful expression was replaced by a cold, baleful one that opposed the other.

I dunno..." Scruf replied unsurely, slightly shaken. "Spike's proabably sick of that staff-thing that duck keeps hitting him with... just a guess."

Pearl walked over too Melena while humming a song blissfully. Still very happy about catching an Oddish. "Hey Melena! Guess what?" She asked and smiled.

"You caught an Oddish?" Melena asked but didn't take her eyes of the battle.

"Yep!" Pearl exclaimed jovially. Then she noticed Melena wasn't paying attention to her, but was focused on the battle. Pearl soon decided to see what held the brunette's attention, and glanced over too. She was flinched in disturbance to see Spike grinning evilly.

Though Chi was more concerned with Spike's increased strength, rather than his vicious expression. The Totodile's eyes glinted with ruthlessness and they focused on Chi, which was beginning to frighten the duck Pokemon. Chi attempted to pull the stalk away from Spike, but the enraged alligator kept a firm grip on it without trying.

Sky noticed Spike's expression as well and immediately began to regret what he did. "Spike? Let's use Water Gun; okay, buddy?" Sky called, vainly hoping Spike would return to normal.

Spike growled for a while before he shot a Wter Gn at Chi and pushedhim away. Spike's physical strength had increased from rage, but his special abilities also seemed to improve. As Chi was pushed away, Spike had kept hold on the stalk; Chi forced to let go.

Spike stared at the stalk with a bland expression, then grinnned, snapping the stick in two with ease.

Chi's eyes widened in horror. "Y-You killed my stick!"

"Yeah, and you're next." He said and threw Chi a cold, frightening glare, topped with a twisted, toothy grin and dropped the two halfs of Chi's broken stick in front of him.

"W-What...?" Chi stammered. He noticed Spike was throwing death threats about, though his tone and expression told all he meant what he said. Chi looked back down at the broken stick. "How dare you break my stick!" he snapped, trying and failing to ignore his fear. He didn't notice the fact that he was shivering. "That stick was given to me by--" The ducks words were abruptly cut short by a loud shot of pain. Blood splashed the air, as Spike dashed by Chi on all fours while ripping his front claws through Chi's stomach.

Chi collapsed on the ground; three deep gashes on his stomach. Spike looked on at Chi, smiling twistedly. He totally ignored the blood on his claws as the malignant expression he wore worsened, his smile growing wider and he dropped to all fours, growling threateningly while eyeing Chi as if he were nothing more than prey.

"Dude, notcool! Call off the gator, man!" Gurdy shouted, jumped to his feet, and ran to Chi. When he approached the two though, Spike started growling viciously and dropped to all fours. Preparing to attack, and forcing Gurdy to back away slowly. He figured Spike had taken Rage to a whole other level.

Seeing his best buddy change so differently, it was almost more than Spike could bear, and it was there he decided the more would never be used again. "Spike, return!" He cried out and pointed a PokeBall towards Spike. The red beam pulled the small alligator back into the ball. "Im sorry, Spike..." He said, sad and depressed as he stared at the PokeBall, a light glimmering off of it in the orange light of the sunset. Technically, they had won, though Sky couldn't care less.

Gurdy rushed over to Chi once Spike was well out of the way. He examined Chi's unconscious body, pulled bandages from a pouch latched onto his waist, and wrapped the Farfetch'd's wounds. "Dude! Learn to control that thing!" Gurdy shouted angrily as he stood up with Chi in his arms.

Sky didn't reply to Gurdy's compliant and stared at the ground in a depressed and confused state. Melena walked over to him.

"Something's not right here..." she began and seemed confused but had a serious tone to her voice. "Rage causes the Pokemon who used it to become enraged and violent, but... Spike seemed like a completely different Pokemon. He became far more ruthless than he should've... that goes a little beyond rage." She cast her thoughts of what happened.

"I shouldn't have used it..." Sky spoke lowly, and he continued to stare at the ground. He regretted ever even finding out this move existed, and that Spike could use it.

Pearl's expression softened with pity. "It's not your fault Sky... you didn't know that would happen." She tried to comfort but to no use.

Sky's eyes narrowed dimly and he hesitated to go on. "Actually... I found out Spike could use Rage while training two days ago... the same thing happened... I learned about it from the PokeDex..." He felt utterly miserable; knowing what would happen, but using the move anyway in a last ditch attempt to win a battle.

Gurdy gazed after Sky and the sorrel haired trainer's friends for a moment after accidentally overhearing their conversation. "Well, don't worry about it too much dude." he said and walked over towards them. "Chi will be okay... he's just unconscious. He'll be fine with a few bandages and some rest." He explained and didn't seem angry anymore. Sky instantly felt a little bit of the guilt wash away since he was afraid Spike had seriously injured the Farfetch'd, but a harsh amount of it remained; knowing this was his fault was a cruel reminder.

Gurdy sighed. "Anyways, here's the cash for winning..." He said and passed the prize money.

"Thanks..." Sky said, trying to cheer up, but the others noticed it was a vain attempt.

"Well, I'll be going dude and dudettes. Been here too long." Gurdy said and went to gather his sitar. "If you come by Meritina, be sure to check out my music store."

Melena's expression became brighter. "I knew it! You're the same guy who runs that shop!" she said suddenly after she pictured him wearing normal, work-like clothes. It was almost the polar opposite of his clothing now. Then her expression fell. "...You do realize you usually get close to no buisness... don't you?"

"...Don't remind me..." With that, and shaking his head, he hoisted a sitar case strap onto his shoulder after placing the instrument away. "Well, later all."

"Bye!" Pearl called.

"Yeah... later, hippyman!" Sky called as well.

Melena slapped her forehead.

Sky felt something rub against his leg and looked down to see Scruf had brushed him to obtain his attention. He and Flora both wore worried expressions on their faces. Tank was there as well, but he had that, 'I couldn't care less' expression, instead. Though Sky noticed the Mankey did looked troubled as well.

Then it hit Sky. "That's right... we have to see if Spike's okay." With that, he pulled out his PokeBall. Pearl and Melena took a great step backwards.

"Ignoring that." Sky said as he narrowed his eyes out of irrtation. "Anyway, come on out, Spike..." He said in an unsure tone and threw the pokeball into the air. After a flash, Spike appeared and he had a calm, yet confused expression on his face.

"Alright! He's back to normal!" Sky said cheerfully as he saw Spike seemed to be just as he was before he ordered the Rage attack.

"Back to normal?" Spike questioned and scratched his head. He flinched at the sharp sting. "What the..?" He brought his claws down in front of his face. He was startled to see they were twice as sharp as they were before, and he picked up the stagent scent of blood, his paws seemed soaked in it.

He was silent for a long moment. "...Okay...what happened here?" He asked Scruf, Flora and Tank. They all just stared at him, not sure what to say. The lack of an answer simply irritated Spike and he turned around sharply in a fit of annoyance with his arms folded. "Weirdos..."


	23. Road to Redemption

Now that Spike's sudden outbreak is over, things get a little emotional with Spike and his friends before things start to go back to normal. Or as normal as things get with them... Anyway, I'm not good with author's note promises, so with our without three reviews, it's new chapter time! We were only off by one anyway. I won't spoil anything with this author's note about what's up with Spike, it'll be explained a little later on. Oh yeah, and about the last chapter...I ended up making a lot of mistakes...there's a reason why, but that's a story of it's own. I went back and fixed things though. And by the way, as for Scruf and Flora, I know somewhere last chapter I made the mistake of calling them boyfriend and girlfriend to suddenly last chapter. Which isn't really a Pokemon thing anyway, so if you could, please ignore that. There will be more on them two later. Sorry about this long author's note, and so without further ado, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Road to Redemption**

"Any sign of them yet?" A skinny looking guy in a Team Crimson member uniform asked, very impatiently. "How we got stuck with a job like this, I'll never know..." He said before going into mumbling something. He and another team member were atop of a cliff in the mountains that Sky and the others were currently going through.

The fatter one was keeping a look out for Sky using binoculars while laying on his stomach. "Nothin' yet." He replied, "Maybe da boss don't think were good nuff to be with da whole Meritina thing."

"What do ya mean, _not good enough?_" The skinny one said dangerously and clenched a fist.

"Well," The fat one started and sat up. "there was dat time we lost against that Goth kid last week, and we screwed up dat whole Daycare Center robbery... and how could we forget blowing up da Cappuccino machine in the base lounge with dat - "

"I get it already! Just... keep look out!" Skinny shouted out of frustration. "..Wait a minute... what does the Cappuccino incident have to do with any of this?"

The fat one just shrugged. "John... Ma was right when she said you need dat whole anger management thing." He said and went back to looking out.

"Yeah and you need speech therapy.. "John said then mumbled a few things as he paced back in fourth. "What kind of mission is this anyway? Stealing pokemon? Again? Real original..." He said sarcastically. "I mean, Ernie, you already made us lose that Eevee last week, and - " Before he could go into ranting obsessively about his job, his brother cut him off.

"Hey bro! Here they come! Here they come!" Ernie said excitedly and pointed down below the cliff to three people and a group of Pokemon.

"Bout time...let's get things started, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Beep! Beep!" The Pokenav rung a few times as the first thing Sky done was call Prof. Torence for some answers. They had already left where Sky battled Gurdy and were now traveling through the mountains surrounding Meritina Town. Melena had been guiding them through the fastest route she knew since she was use to these parts.

"Come on, answer already!" Said Sky as he was starting to get impatient.

"Maybe he's busy," Pearl said to Sky as they kept walking.

"Yeah but I really need to know what's wrong with Spike!" Sky replied in a very concerned tone and went back to pressing buttons on the PokeNav.

"I know, but Spike's okay now. As long as you don't use that move again, everything's fine." Pearl assured making sure she didn't use the word rage. If Spike heard it, the same thing might happen to Spike again. If it did, Sky would just return Spike to his PokeBall, but they didn't know how long the effect would last. They decided it was better of not to risk it.

Sky didn't answer Pearl but instead listened for the PokeNav, hopping for an answer.

Meanwhile, Spike was walking along with Flora, Scruf, Tank, Sora, and Larvitar. Since Spike had no memory of what happened, he asked Flora to explain things to him. As well as to Sora and Larvitar, who didn't know either since they were both in their PokeBalls at the time.

Flora had always liked attention, but not under these circumstances. She didn't want to tell Sora or Larvitar because she wasn't sure what their reactions would be, but didn't have a choice since Spike thought they should know. A few moments later, Flora finished up her explanation as the group reached an highly elevated canyon like area, a steep drop to a river below. "...and that's about it." She finished in low-spirited manner.

Being one of Spike's closest friends, Sora was the first to protest. "Sorry Flora, but there's no way! Spike wouldn't do that!"

"I'm not even to sure of what happened either, I'm just telling you what I saw!" Flora said defensively.

"Yeah. And besides, me and Tank saw it too." Scruf backed up.

Spike wouldn't have believed it either, but he could feel something inside of him responding to what Flora had just said; as if he was there when it had happened, even though he couldn't remember.

Spike stopped walking as he looked down at his claws. His nails were sharper and a little bit longer than they were before the battle with Farfetch'd. He could smell a scent coming from his claws, the scent made him sick as he could tell what is was from red stains. This was all the evidence he needed to confirm his suspicions about himself as he used a water gun to cleaned off his claws.

"_...Alright, I get it. A monster... that's what I am..._" Spike thought sadly as he stared at the ground. "So I'm nothing more than a monster..." He said and then remained completely silent as he walked. The others could only guess how he felt right now but kept moving. The thought of running away to ensure his friend's safety ran through Spike's mind, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. Who else would he have to turn to?

After a minute a few minutes of silence, Scruf decided it about time someone said something. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped after reconsidering it. Then opened his mouth again and finally said something. For him, finding the right words under these circumstances was tough. "Hey Spike, it's not all bad you know. You totally kicked some duck butt back there!" Scruf attempted to comfort him, hoping some humor would lighten Spike's mood.

"Only because of this... plus... I think I might of really hurt him..." Spike said in a low, depressed tone and continued to stare at the ground. He stopped walking out of depression.

"Oops..."

Flora and Sora glared at Scruf for probably making Spike feel worse, even though that wasn't what Scruf intended at all. "What? Can't blame a Pokemon for trying, right?" He said and laughed nervously.

"Anyway Spike," Sora started and decided not to slam Scruf with a Steel Wing, "your not a monster. When we first met, yeah I thought you were a jerk.."

"Thanks..." Spike replied sarcastically and started walking along with them again, feeling somewhat happier by remembering when he first met Sora.

"But now, you've turned out to be my best friend, Spike. Not a jerk, and definitely not a monster." Sora said and smiled.

Spike stopped walking again. He never knew Sora considered him her best friend. It left him little stunned, and little teary. But of course, he refused to get choked up. With this in mind, he started to forgot all about the rage thing.

"Yeah! I'm with Sora! There's no way you could be a monster!" Flora agreed happily.

"Same here!" Scruf added.

Even Tank and Larvitar decided to say something, even though they hardly knew him. "You're a annoying banana stealin' thief who somehow got me captured in some crazy way, but I don't think you could be a monster." Tank said.

"I'm not big on this stuff, but I don't count you as a monster either. Bird Pokemon maybe, but not you." Said Larvitar, showing a bit of emotion towards them for the first time since the whole tree tied scene. Sora was a little annoyed because of the bird pokemon comment, but decided it was best to just ignore him.

Spike couldn't help it. No matter how much he didn't want to, he could feel tears escape. He quickly turned around to wipe them away as soon as he felt the first one. "Thanks everyone... and I'm not crying! There's something in my eye!" He claimed, even though his voice was pretty shaky.

"Sure there is." Scruf said and grinned a little.

"Oh boy... things are gonna get a little too emotional for my taste." Tank said. "I think I'll pay Sky a little visit..." He said while cracking his knuckles and ran off.

"Hey! Don't you dare try to do anything to Melena!" Larvitar called angrily to Tank and ran off as well.

Scruf sighed. "Something tells me things are gonna get a lot more crazy around here..." He said and went and went after them.

"Yeah. Besides... Me crying? Your all crazy if you think I would do something like that!" Spike said happily and smiled.

"Now that's the Spike we all know and love!" Flora replied just as happy.

"Hey guys! Come on, your falling behind!" Scruf called from up ahead.

"Hey, wait up Furball!" Flora called and chased after him. "Sora, Spike, let's get going!"

"Be right there," Sora called. "Coming Spike?" She asked and turned around.

"Yeah, in a minute. I still need to clear my head a little." Spike replied.

"Got it. Try not to take to long 'kay?" she said with a smile and flew off after the rest, leaving Spike to sort things out in his mind.

"This is annoying." Melena said angrily as she heard the PokeNav ring for the umpteenth time.

"Sky! How about you call Prof. Torence at the Pokemon Center?" Pearl suggested, desperate to get him to stop calling.

"Nope. No way I'm not stopping until - " Sky started but stopped as giant steel cage fell on him Pearl, and Melena; trapping them as the Pokemon were all snagged up by nets.

"What? Hey, let us out!" Flora shouted from the net. They were all stacked on top of each other and crammed together in the net.

"Heavy!... Very heavy!" Scruf strained to say since as he was at the bottom of the net.

"Huh? What are you guy's doing? No parties without me!" Spike shouted as he saw his friends all caught in nets. Spike simply thought it was a game, he didn't know it was a trap.

"Hey, what gives!" Sky shouted angrily and grabbed hold of the bars.

Seconds later they all could hear strange laughter coming from somewhere, followed by a skinny guy in a red uniform landing smoothly after jumping off a overlapping cliff.

"Wahaha! You brats fell right for our trap!" Their captor said gleefully.

Sky and the others immediately knew he was a Team C. Member due to his clothing. Sky looked around for any more members, but noticed he was the only one there.

"Uh... _Our_ trap?" Sky questioned since no one else seemed to be there.

"Wha?" The guy looked behind him only to find his brother wasn't anywhere in sight. "Aw for cryin' out... Ernie, get down here!" He shouted and clenched a fist while looking up above.

"I don't wanna jump! It's scary!" The heard another voice complain overhead.

"Ernie! Down here! Now!" The skinnier one demanded furiously.

"But, what if I - Ahhh!" The other voice shouted before a fat guy in a TC uniform fell and landed flat on his face in front of them. The other guy slapped his forehead.

Sky and the others started blankly.

"Right...and you two are...?" Melena decided to ask.

"I'm glad you asked," Skinny said. "I am John!" He declared in strangely spoken way, nealry in song form.

The fat one jumped up off the ground."And I am Ernie!" He said in the same way as his teammate.

"And we're..." They both started, "The Crimson Bros.!" They finished and struck a ridiculous pose.

Sky, Melena, and Pearl would've laughed their heads off but were a little too mad to right now.

"I don't care who you are, let us out!" Sky demanded again as he slammed a fist against the cage.

The Crimson Bros laughed. "I don't think so kid. Do you know how hard it was shoving that cage down here?" The skinnier one who calls himself John asked in an irritated tone.

"I don't get why couldn't you people take da forest path around da mountains!" The fat one known as Ernie added.

"If you like hyper-active Mankeys, pitch black nights, getting lost, and lots of climbing, then be my guest and take the forest path." Melena replied.

"Er..good point..." Ernie said, "Anyway, we'll help ourselves to your Pokemon, no need to get up." Ernie said with a smirk and walked over to the net with their pokemon in it.

"Oh no you don't! Sora, Steel Wing!" Sky shouted.

"Roger, like we would just sit back let him take us anyway!" Sora said angrily as she charged up a Steel Wing. Sora swung a wing sideways on the net, but only to have it bounce off harmlessly. Leaving Sora very confused.

John started up his weird laugh again. "Oh yeah, did we forget to mention? That net is cut-proof! Just as the cage your in is unbreakable! There's no stopping us!" He claimed gleefully and went into a fit of laughter.

Spike didn't trust nor like either of those guys. One: Spike recognized the uniforms. And two: He knew they were up to no good. As soon as Spike saw the fat one heading towards his friends, Spike dashed up in front of him on all fours and began growling.

"What? Not again..." Flora said in surprise as she recognized the way he growled, and that he was on all fours again.

"I'm okay you guys," Spike informed in his regular voice. He was angry, but he wasn't like he was before. "I'm just not letting these couple of idiots take you away!" He said as he dashed up and bit Ernie's leg.

"Ow! Get 'em off! Get' em off!" Ernie complained as he kicked his leg and tried to fling Spike off. Spike couldn't hold on and flew off but landed neatly on his feet.

"Ha! This will be too easy if this is the best can do!" Spike declared.

John sighed. "So we missed one... No problem, it's just a runt... " He said and pulled out a pokeball. "Get 'em Golbat!" He called and released a bigger, more threatening looking version off Zubat.

"Okay, well that changes things I guess... " Spike said, a little bit of fear in his voice but he didn't back down.

Scruf gulped. "That's one big bat... " Scruf said, a little scared by the size of the Golbat. With it's wings spread out it looked just as big as Sky. A moment later, Scruf felt a foot smack into his face. "Ouch! Tank, watch it!"

"Make me dog boy!" Tank shouted back.

"Hey, leave Scruf alone!" Flora added in.

Sora may have been lucky enough to end up on the top of the net, but it was still very uncomfortable. "Spike? Please get us out of here before they drive me insane!" Sora called and charged up a Steel Wing again; planning on either striking the net again with everything she had, or use it to convince them to shut up the hard way.

Meanwhile, after seeing Golbat, Pearl got an idea and pulled out Sky's PokeDex from her pocket and aimed it through the cage bars.

"Hey, I was looking for that!" Sky complained.

"Sorry Sky, I was borrowing it." Pearl said to him as the PokeDex started up, "Golbat: The bat Pokemon - "

"No duh!" Sky interrupted, still mad about being stuck in the cage.

"Sky, quiet!" Pearl said in an irritated tone then listened to the PokeDex.

"It's fangs easily puncture even thick animal hide. It loves to feast on the blood of people and Pokemon. It flits about in darkness and strikes from above. This Pokemon is the evolved form of Zubat." The Dex finished.

The Golbat examined the area and quickly caught on. "Hmm...basic thievery tactics..." It said an examined the net, then turned it's gaze to one angry growling Totodile. "Ah. Seems one escaped... this should be quick.." It said a an launched a Poison Sting towards Spike.

"Spike! Run!" Sora called trying to get the alligator to save himself.

"Guys," Spike started then rolled to the right to avoid the flying poisonous needles. "Quit distracting me when I'm trying to save you!" He dashed forward on all fours again since running was faster and easier this way. Poisonous glowing needles hit the ground near him since luckily, the Golbat had terrible aim in the daytime due to sunlight. He shot past Golbat, skidded to a stop, then hopped onto the bat's back. To avoid falling off, he used his nails to hold onto Golbat's back, causing screeches of pain as Golbat took to the sky frantically. After a little struggling, Spike noticed that by leaning or pulling back his claws, he could aim the direction Golbat was flying.

"Yeehaw!" Spike shouted and flew Golbat towards it's trainer.

"Get off of me you pint-sized shrimp!" The Golbat shouted as it started flying around blindly, set on a collision course with it's trainer. Spike decided now was a good time to bail as he jumped of Golbat.

Hey! Keep away from me! Ack!" John shouted as Golbat crashed into him.

"Oh yeah! I kick bat butt!" Spike cried happily unaware of a round figure sneaking up on him from behind.

"Spike, behind you!" Scruf barked out a warning.

Spike decided not to turn around and see what was behind him, but chose jump out the way instead; just narrowly avoiding a bolt of electricity.

"Damn, I missed!" What Spike thought was a PokeBall shouted as the Golbat got back to it's feet. Spike was pretty confused as he wondered why a Pokeball was trying to electrocute him.

"Voltorb! Use Thunder Wave again!" Ernie ordered.

Spike looked backed behind him and saw that Golbat was preparing another Poison sting as the Voltorb was busy gathering electricity.

"Damn it not again... " Spike said as he realized that once again, he was surrounded. Only difference this time was, everything was completely up to him since he was on his own.

* * *

Hope you all liked the chapter. Next one will be up soon. 


	24. Battle of Insanity

Next chapter's up! Sorry this one took so long, it was pretty tough to finish... Anyway, after two chapters from now, the next Gym Match starts! Would've been sooner, but my overactive imagination had other plans...with all that aside, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Battle of Insanity**

Spike glanced back and forth at the Voltorb and Golbat surrounding him, occasionally clenching ad releasing both claws in a western fashion.

"So you think you got the drop on me, huh?" Spike said and kept glancing back and fourth as both attacks were launched. Spike pressed his back against the canyon's wall as both attacks shot pass him. Instead of trying to get out the way, Golbat and Voltorb both screamed for some reason before Poison Sting hit Voltorb, and Thunder Wave hit Golbat.

"Yeehaw!" Spike cried out happily after successfully avoiding the ambush attack. He was also a little to happy to notice that the Voltorb and Golbat were about as dumb as their trainers.

"Anyone notice the stupid similarity between those two and there humans?" Tank asked.

Scruf looked confused on Spike's behavior once again. "What's with him?" He asked while still fighting the pressure of the other Pokemon in the net.

Sora sighed. "Remember when we met you? Well before that; Sky had something called a _TV_ at home..."

"What's a TV?" Scruf asked again, seeming a little more interested now.

"Some sort of box with these humans in it who look like what Sky called... A Gym Leader!" Sora exclaimed after remembering how similar Rika looked to the Cowboy's she and Spike had seen on TV. "They're those weird humans with big hats, who like to ride Ponyta and Rapidash, and shout _yeehaw_ all the time..."

"And Spike think he's one of them?"

"Yep."

Spike decided it was time for a little fun and yawned tauntingly. "This is boring, I could beat you two in my sleep." He said and started to look uninterested as he leaned against the wall.

The Golbat started up a menacingly glare at Spike. "Why you spiky little..." It stopped as it cringed from the paralyzing electric attack as static emitted off of it.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that... mind repeating it?" Spike insisted on taunting, totally forgetting about the Voltorb.

"Spike! Behind you!" Flora called out as the Voltorb spun around as it created tiny shockwaves before launching them at Spike.

Spike was caught off guard and the shockwaves knocked him to the ground in a heap.

Ernie started up he and his bro's weird laughter again. "So how do ya like Volt's Sonicboom attack?" He taunted with an smirk.

"Okay, annoying much... Spike, Water Gun!" Sky called and stopped Ernie's laughing dead in it's tracks.

"_Bout time..._" Spike thought while picking himself off the ground. He was waiting for an order as inhaled to let loose a stream off water at the Voltorb. Though Volt was prepared for the attack and rolled over while charging more electricity. Spike could fight for himself, but he was used to Sky giving orders.

"Volt, Shock Wave!" Ernie called.

"Aw crap..." Spike muttered and backed up; not to happy about being matched up with an electric type.

If Volt had a mouth, it'd be grinning. "Probability of defeat: zero." It said while gathering a dangerous amount of electricity around it.

"Wait a sec... you cursed at me a minute ago, and now your talking technical?" Spike questioned, trying to get his mind of the electricity.

"Brain capacity of Totodile: Zero."

"Ouch..." Scruf said quietly under his breath, all while Spike was fuming.

"Well at least I have arms and legs you stupid Pokeball!!" Spike shouted back furiously.

Volt ignored him and launched the Shock Wave attack it had been charging. The attack moved way to fast for Spike to try and do much of anything. The attack hit him directly before he collapsed on the ground.

"Okay... That hurt..." Spike said weakly from the ground.

"Spike!" Called all most of Pokemon from the net. Excluding Tank and Larvitar since they were busy trying to break the net and didn't notice.

"Wahaha! We have this won!" John said with a smirk as wider than the state of Texas.

"We did it... we actually got something right!" Ernie said in shock.

"Shut up, It's not over yet!" Sky shouted angrily and tried to think up a plan. "Hey Spike! Can you hear me?" Sky called out to see if Spike was still conscious. Spike placed both claws on the ground and tried to push himself back up, but was to hurt and fell back down.

Sky clenched his teeth. "_What now? Spike can't finish this alone..." _His thoughts were interrupted after he saw that Melena had knelt down on one knee and was trying to slip something through the bars.

"What are you..." Sky stopped himself as he noticed what she was trying to slip through was a PokeBall, that and she winked at him.

"I mean... Oh no! Spike, are you okay?" Sky acted and tried to sound as worried as possible. Pearl caught on and did the same.

"Now what will we do?" She acted better than Sky as she seemed far more worried, which sounded a lot more convincing.

Sure enough, the Team Crimson Bros. fell for it.

"Bwahahaha! Of course he's not okay! Not after a hit like that from Volt's Shock Wave!" Ernie taunted gleefully, unaware of Melena trying to slip the Pokeball through. The same thing applied for John as he started laughing as well.

"Okay...got it!" Melena said silently as she finally managed to get the PokeBall through the cage bars. It landed on the button, enlarged, and released Gloom in a red flash.

Gloom took in it's surroundings and started to figure what was going on.

Pearl looked a little confused. "Why not use Steelix? Getting rid of these guys would be easy for him." She whispered to Melena.

Melena pointed to the ground. "This cliff's is not sturdy enough to support Steelix's weight. Sure there's enough space for him, he'd bring the whole thing down." She explained.

Pearl leaned to her left and glanced down the very steep cliff, then gulped. "Your right, and that falls not too good for us, is it? "She joked with a grin.

"Of course, we'll leave being stupid to those two." She said and pointed to John and Ernie.

"Wahaha - ha?" John said as he spotted the Gloom. "What the? Hey, they tricked us!!"

"Wasn't hard too." Sky commented with his usual smug grin.

"You little brats! We'll make you all pay for this!!" John snapped.

"Okay, do you take cash or check?" Sky joked again.

John stammered few things out of sheer anger, while Ernie was snickering to himself.

"And _what _do you think is so funny...?" John said dangerously and turned to glare at his brother.

Ernie decided it was better for come back got himself under control. "Nothin..." He said innocently.

John growled but before he could say anything, Melena did.

"Okay Gloom, go help Spike out!" She said from inside the cage.

Golbat didn't do anything but cover it's face with a wing as Volt shot him a confused look.

"Comrade Golbat, what seems to be the problem?" It asked, completely oblivious to the smell coming from Gloom. It did lack a nose after all.

"Quit talking like that! And what do you think the problem is?!" Golbat shouted as it's eyes started to water.

"Error, and I can talk however the hell I want to."

Golbat was a little stunned so decided to stay quiet after that comment, while trying to cope with the smell.

Golbat left Gloom alone because the smell, and Voltorb's anger had it distracted as the weed Pokemon hoisted up Spike, and got him out the way.

"You..." Spike managed to get out weakly as the Gloom carried him out the way. The shock had taken a lot out of him. "I remember you... you fought with Scruf..." Spike suddenly became alarmed. "Where's that metal thing?!"

"Huh? Oh, you mean Steelix." Gloom replied and let Spike down, but he cringed as his feet hit the ground so he sat instead. "Here." Gloom said and handed him a Oran berry it had been holding.

"Food! Thanks," Spike said happily and wolfed it down immediately.

"Yeah... anyway, you don't have to worry about Steelix. Melena can't use him here." He replied. Gloom had a casual tone to his voice that made him seem like he barely cared about anything. He also didn't drool honey from his mouth all the time like most Gloom.

Spike sighed in relief and hopped to his feet after the berry restored some energy.

"Good... I thought he came back to finish what he started..." Spike said. Just remembering the battle he had with Steelix made him shudder in fear.

"Yeah... looks like I missed something..." Gloom replied, sounding uninterested again. "Anyway, these two won't keep quiet forever. How about we take 'em out?" It asked and made a gesture with it's head over towards them.

"Though you'd never ask!"

"Cool. I know from experience your type doesn't fair to well against types like that ball. So I'll take the ball on, you take the bat." Gloom explained.

Spike's expression changed to a more doubtful look. "Well when you put it that way..." He said, trying to holding back any fear.

Spike looked over at the Golbat who was arguing with the Voltorb for some reason unknown to them, and tried to think up a decent strategy. What scared Spike the most, was that it's fangs didn't look to inviting.

Meanwhile, Scruf was busy using low powered Embers on the bottom of the net.

"So, how's the escape plan going, Scruf?" Flora asked, she was tired of being crammed between Larvitar and Tank.

"Don't rush me, I don't like pressure." Scruf said and continued flaming the net bottom of the net.

"I'm not rushing you, It's just that..." She didn't want to finish that sentence.

"What?" Scruf asked, now curious of what was on her mind.

"Well, it's that..."

"This monkey seriously stinks!" Larvitar finished, "I've endured the smell long enough! Hurry up down there!"

"What, did you say?" Tank asked threateningly as he held back most of his anger on the comment.

"You heard me, You - Stink! You smell like a pile of -" Larvitar shouted.

"Watch your language!" Sora interrupted purposely.

" - Crap." Larvitar finished calmly.

"THAT"S IT!" Tank shouted loudly, forgetting Flora was so close as she cringed from the noise. "YOUR DEAD RUNT!"

"Runt?" Larvitar repeated angrily. "Bring it on, Sir. Stink-a-lot!" He called before the net started shaking violently.

"Scruf, please hurry up. I can't take much more of their immature name calling..." Sora said angrily and sounded a little impatient as well.

"What do you Pokemon want from me?! I'm doing everything I can! Get off my back!" Scruf snapped. He wasn't one to get violent so this was a big surprised to Flora and Sora. Tank and Larvitar were too busy fighting to notice.

"Bug breath!" Larvitar shouted through all the struggling.

"I eat bananas! BANANAS!!!" Tank shouted furiously.

Sora grabbed the net. "Spike, Gloom, GET US OUT OF HERE!!" Sora snapped, obviously they were all close to the point of insanity.

Gloom let out a sigh, "I guess we should get your friends out of there..."

"No, no, this if funny." Spike said and walked up to the net. "What's wrong? Too much time together?" Spike called with a grin as he watched them all literally loose it.

"I swear Spike, if you don't..." Sora growled.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh... Let's go Gloom." Spike said quickly and charged for the Golbat as they planned.

Gloom sighed again. "Crap...stupid fighting... okay, lets get this over with..." He said and headed for the Voltorb.

Meanwhile, Golbat and Voltorb were far to distracted with some arguing of there own to notice.

"I'm told you a million times, I don't eat Pokemon! I suck blood!" The Golbat shouted.

"Negative. I saw you eat the a Rattata the other day. Liar!" Voltorb replied angrily, though it's mechanic like voice kept the same tone. "Besides, you -" It paused for a second. "Incoming hostile reptilian figure approaching."

"Incoming what?" Golbat asked before Spike jumped at Golbat, and made a nice blow on the side of it's face with Scratch attack, knocking it to the side as Voltorb was shot back with Bullet Seed.

"It's an ambush!!" Volt shouted. It sounded panicked through it's monotoned voice as it spun around from the collision of seeds with it's body.

"I've noticed..." The Golbat replied angrily and picked itself up. It ignored the fact that it's face was bleeding slightly were Spike had hit him. "Well... looks as if your not as weak as you look."

"Yeah but too bad for you your as just as dumb as you look." Spike countered.

Golbat growled and swung a wing at Spike angrily. Spike quickly ducked under the swing and fired a water gun that sent the Golbat back a few steps. Spike topped it off by ramming into it while it was stumbling and knocked the Bat Pokemon to the ground.

Meanwhile, the Voltorb was exhausted as a few sparks flew from it weakly.

Gloom moved over to a certain angle around the ball pokemon. "Well this was easy... your little electric attacks don't hurt me as much as they do to the Totodile you fought earlier. You were wasting your time with all those Shock Waves." Gloom informed, but it's expression was still the same.

"Damn you!" Voltorb said through it's normal, monotoned voice.

"Whatever. You have some serious anger issues to work out." Gloom said and launched another Bullet Seed that sent the Voltorb crashing into Golbat, who was trying to get back up but was knocked back down.

"Awesome! That's a strong seed shooting attack!" Spike complemented.

"I guess... you didn't seem to do too bad either."

"Naturally. What did you expect?" Spike said with a grin. They were both startled by a loud crashing noise and John and Ernie shouting. They both turned around and saw that all of Spike's friends had escaped and were on the floor in a heap.

"Ouch..." Spike muttered in pain since Flora, Tank, and Larvitar had all fell on top of him. Sora didn't crash since she had started flying as soon as she felt the others slip from underneath her talons.

"Yes! We're free!" Sora cheered happily and flew around in a few quick circles.

"It's about time. A little longer and I would've died from the stench." Larvitar complained, but was happy to finally escape the net.

"Oh yeah, and about that..." Tank started angrily before he jumped Larvitar and the two began fighting again. Everyone decided that they would just let those two work thing out for themselves.

Flora noticed Scruf was still on the ground. "Are you okay, Scruf?" Flora asked as she ran up besides the Growlithe on the floor.

Scruf groaned as he picked himself of the ground. "Yeah, I'm okay... just my back..." He said and stretched to loosen up his body.

"And, Furball?"

"Yeah?"

Flora walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks.."

Scruf, once again started blushing in shock and had some trouble forming words. Flora understood and just giggled a little.

"Come on, Furball. Lets go help our trainers." She said and ran towards the cage.

"Um, right..." He managed to get out and ran off beside her.

"Ernie..." John began as he stared wide-eyed at the group of angry looking Pokemon. "When you bought the cut-proof net... why didn't you get the fire-proof bonus added in...?" He asked, seeming strangely calm.

Ernie recognized the look on John's face and hesitated to say anything. "Well... the salesclerk said that would cost extra... so - "

John slugged his bro in the head. "YOU IDIOT!!" He shouted as loud as he possibly could. The shout echoed all throughout the canyon.

Down below the cliff they were all on...

"What was that?" A Sandshrew asked as it took a bite out of a some roots it had dug up.

A Geodude that was nearby but a hand to his chin. "Hmm... my guess would be... someone's dying." It said bluntly and ate a mouthful of rocks.

The Sandshrew just stared. "Eww..."

Meanwhile, John was still raging."I told you to get the all-purpose Pokemon stealing net! Now thanks to you, we're doomed!"

"You got that right," Sky said with Scruf growling next to him. He, Pearl, and Melena were all finally free from the cage since Scruf had no problem melting bars. "Spike, Sora, Scruf, and Tank... get 'em!" He finished with a grin.

"Help them out Flora!" Pearl added.

"Larvitar and Gloom; you too!" Melena said too.

John and Ernie both turned pale.

"This should be fun..." Tank said and cracked his knuckles.

"I got the skinny one!" Flora shouted.

"CHARGE!!" Spike shouted before they all went straight for the TC Bros.

John and Ernie wasted no time and started up a mad dash out of there after returning their Pokemon.

"We'll be back...!" They both called and outran everyone and everything nearby.

"Well, that worked out nicely." Sky said and grinned again. "Great job everyone!"

They all responded with a bunch of happy Pokemon cries.

Spike folded his arms. "Me and Gloom did all the work..."

"Eh, I don't mind. They helped us chase off those weirdos after all." Gloom replied.

"That reminds me, thanks you two." Sora said and smiled at them.

That was exactly what Spike was waiting for. "No problem but, it wasn't easy..." Spike started.

"Aw gimme a break..." Larvitar said and started to leave alongside Melena as always.

Sure enough, Spike went into bragging. He leaned against the canyon wall and got started.

"Of course, that Golbat was no match for my talents. I mean, it's a no brainier that I won against him. Sure he may have been big and all, but since when have I lost? Sure that metal snake thing may have gotten lucky, but I would've had him if you guy's would've let me have that coffee... So yeah, I'm great and but... HEY!" He shouted after realizing everyone had already left.

"Your supposed to listen when someone's talking!!" He shouted and ran to catch up as they continued the on the path to Meritina Town.

* * *

There's the chapter. After this, they finally arrive in Meritina. I hope this was an enjoyable chapter, please review! 


	25. Long Awaited Arrival

Next chapter! This one's a short break away from the action. To be specific, shortly after arriving and stuff, this chapter starts to get a little serious, but lightens up as it goes on. This chapters more about the Trainers than Pokemon this time. I don't have to much to say besides that so, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Long Awaited Arrival**

"Sky, Pearl.." Melena began joyfully, she was brimming with excitement shortly after they passed a welcome sign a few steps back. It was pretty easy to tell from the expression on her face. "Here we are! Meritina Town at last!" She announced joyfully as Sky and Pearl got a good look at the city.

Meritina Town seemed a lot more peaceful then both Silver, and Verteon City. Though smaller, this town also seemed a lot more intact with nature. Most of the streets were lined with trees and the occasional flowerbeds planted by nearby houses. Little to no trash littered the streets and there were only a few buildings, the Gym, PokeCenter, and Pokemarts. There was also one building bigger than all of them. Sky guessed it was where the Mayor lived, since there was one similar to it in Silver City that he happen to notice during on of his walks. One of the town's most notable features, was that because of it's mountain location, the air was far cleaner than that of the other towns. Finally, there was path not to far from where they where that lead to the geysers that made the town famous.

"Ah...it's great to be back... I was starting to feel homesick." She said, still smiling.

"It's easy to see why..." Said Pearl as she examined the area in amazment. "This towns beautiful! Right, Sky?" She said a and turned around, only to see Sky was gone. "Sky?"

Scruf nudged Pearl's leg and made a gesture with his head in front of him. Sure enough, Sky had already started up a mad dash for the Gym.

"Figures!" Pearl snapped, sounding both annoyed and angry. Sky has a way of getting her like this.

"Yeah... about the Gym... " Melena started ominously. "There's something Sky should know..."

"Like what?"

"Well, you'll see when we get there." Melena finished in a calm tone and headed off towards said Gym, Larvitar right behind her.

Spike and the others were right behind them. Although, Gloom decided to stay in his Pokeball.

"Whoa... Awesome!" Flora said excitedly and kept constantly looking around her. She was use to big city's with plenty of buildings, so a quaint small town like this was a nice change of pace.

"Yeah, seems like a pretty nice place.." Scruf agreed, sounding just as impressed.

"It's not so great," Commented Tank. "I'm going to miss _my_ forest..." There were obvious hints of depression in his voice.

"_His _forest?" Scruf asked while throwing Tank a questionable stare. Knowing the monkey Pokemon was obviously exaggerating.

It was easy to tell that Tank was upset about leaving his home, so Flora tried to be as comforting as possible. "No problem, you'll get use to us!" She said happily.

Tank simply sighed.

"Eventually..."

Spike was walking behind the others and didn't seem to be to excited about finally arriving at Meritina. Something else was on his mind.

Flashback

Spike growled for a while before he shot a Water Gun at the Duck pokemon holding onto the other end of a stalk and blasted him back. The impact shot Chi backwards and forced him to let go of his stalk, leaving Spike with it. Spike stared at the stalk for a second before breaking it in two without any effort or emotion at all.

Chi stared in horror as his most prized possession was destroyed right in front of him. "Y-You killed my stick!" The duck Pokemon shouted in horror.

"Yeah, and your next." Spike said and threw Chi a cold, frightening glare.

"W-what!?" Chi stammered since he realized Spike was throwing death threats. Only this time, he actually meant it. Chi tried to ignore it and decided to get angry instead.

"How dare you break my stick!" The duck snapped, he didn't notice the fact that he was shivering out of fear. "That was my - " Chi stopped and shouted in pain as Spike dashed by while slashing at Chi's stomach, leaving a few gashes with just a mere Scratch attack. Chi collapsed on the ground without a word.

End Flashback

Spike slowed down. "_I don't get it... that couldn't of been me..." _Spike thought to himself as depression took hold on him again. Some parts of the past event were starting to come back to him, piece by piece. Not to mention it was all starting to really get to the little alligator.

He stopped walking completely as another image came into his head. This time it was something he had never seen before. A purple blob came into sight with two menacing, glaring eyes. That was all he could see before the image faded away from sight. Spike had no clue what the blob was, or what it meant, but knew it couldn't be good. The image sent shivers down his spine.

Sora stopped walking as well after she noticed Spike was falling behind, that and he was staring down at his claws again. She thought she might know what this meant so she went over to talk to him.

"Are you okay, Spike?" She asked in a concerned tone.

Spike snapped out of his thoughts just as he heard Sora's voice. Though, he hesitated to say anything; not wanting to bring up anything that might make her worry, but the words finally managed to put themselves together.

"...Yeah, it's nothing. Let's keep going." He said quickly and started to walk past her, but was forced to stop as a wing grabbed his paw.

"No it's not. The Spike I know doesn't go from bragging, to moping in just a few minutes. What's up?" Sora asked again. She was determined to try and help Spike in any way she could. Just as she would help any of her friends.

Spike saw just by looking at Sora that she wasn't going to give up, so he decided to.

"Alright, fine." Spike started unwillingly. He didn't like worrying his friends, but he thought maybe Sora could help. "Remember when I went crazy a few hours ago? Well I don't know why, but I'm starting to remember some of it for some reason..."

Sora nodded and waited for him to continue. They started walking again to catch up with the others.

"I only remember a little bit of it, but what I can is attacking that duck, and hurting him badly... only thing that was really disturbing, was that I was a lot stronger for some reason and I threatened to kill the duck..." His voice trailed off.

Sora was a little stunned but attempted to comfort him anyway. "I still don't think that was you. Flora also said that all was because of a move Sky told you to use. I don't think Sky meant for any of that to happen... so I still blame the move!" She insisted firmly. Convinced that what they all described couldn't be Spike.

"That's not all." Spike continued. "After that, I remember seeing this purple thing... it was glaring at me for some reason."

Sora started to look confused. "Purple thing?"

"It was a blob thingy... I know it sounds crazy, but that's what I saw!" Spike said, not knowing he shouted that last part from the thought that Sora might think he was probably insane.

"Don't worry, I believe you. You don't have a reason to lie." She assured. "But... I don't know what that purple blob you're talking about is..."

"Oh... " Spike replied, seeming a little disappointed. "Well, that's okay. It's not like your supposed to know what it was or anything." He responded and gave a weak, unconvincing smile.

"But whatever it is, if it does turn out bad, we'll be here to help." She assured again and gave a smile.

"Thanks..." Spike replied, feeling a bit better now since he knew he wasn't alone with all this. Though the figure in his mind still haunted him.

"Anytime!" Sora replied happily and continued to smile. After their chat was through, they both jumped as they heard a shout come from near the Gym. "That was Sky!" Sora said before they both ran to catch up.

"CLOSED?!" Sky shouted what he read on the gym's sign in shock and slammed both fist onto the buildings doors. "No way!! How can it be closed?..." He said and slumped to the floor.

Pearl sighed. "Sky, it's not that bad you know. Your overreacting again." She told him in a annoyed tone again.

"Yeah and besides," Melena started. "This means you have more time to prepare and think up a good strategy." She pointed out.

Sky sighed. "Well, when you put it that way... there are a few things I wanted to do here anyway." He agreed.

"Exactly! But first, we have to visit someone!" Melena said happily again.

"Who?" Pearl asked.

"My father. I said I would go back to check on him once I get back. But, he's normally never home... so do either of you mind if we stop there first?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Pearl agreed.

"No Gym, so okay. We have some time before it gets late anyway." Sky agreed as well as he picked himself off the floor.

Melena nodded gratefully and lead the way. They walked past a very clean looking pond in a small park as a few Magikarp swam around in it. The park wasn't anything like the one in Silver City. This one had no playground equipment and it was basically a grassy field with a few plants here and there along with the pond.

The town seemed pretty lively as the residents were preparing for the upcoming festival. Their walk continued for a little while longer before Sky and Pearl noticed where Melena was leading them. Straight for the big, fancy Mayor's house.

"Uh, Melena? Why are we going there...?" Sky asked and pointed to the Mayor's House.

"Huh? Oh, that's my house." She answered, seeming totally unfazed.

Pearl gaped and stared at her wide-eyed in shock, and Sky fell over backwards.

A sweat drop showed up on Melena's forehead. "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention earlier that my Dad's the mayor?" She said and gave a slightly nervous laugh.

Melena pressed the doorbell as it made an elegant ring.

"So I'm guessing this means your rich?" Sky asked, hands folded behind his head again.

"Not really. Sure we have a lot of money, but I wouldn't say rich." She said before someone finally answered the door.

An old man in a black butlers tuxedo opened the door. His expression lightened up as soon as he saw Melena.

"Miss Turner! Welcome back!" He greeted and pulled the door oped further inviting them into the house.

"It's nice to see you too, Houston." Melena replied with a smile and threw her backpack down near a wall.

Sky and Pearls mouths both dropped as they saw the house. Paved with ruby red carpeting, at least three rare vases against each wall, an Ivory Piano, a humongous glass chandelier that glittered as the light touched it, and a matching decor of cream sofas and chairs. Pearl had already stopped staring but Sky was still in shock. Houston snapped him out of it by clearing his throat.

"And who might these two be?" He asked and threw both Sky and Pearl suspicious stares, making them feel a little uneasy.

"Right, this is Sky," Melena introduced and made a gesture with her hand towards him.

"Hey there Houston, how's it going?" Sky greeted happily and put out a hand.

Houston raised and eyebrow. "Indeed." He said and shook Sky's hand.

"And this is Pearl." Melena finished.

"Nice to meet you." Pearl greeted as well.

"Charmed." He replied and smiled. "Now, would you please mind telling me your last names? I would like to keep proper if you do not mind."

"Okay then, Sky Selveren's the name, catching Pokemon's my game!" Sky introduced himself fully with one wide grin.

"My full name is, Pearl Felaree." Pearl replied happily.

"Hmm... cool! Sounds French!" Sky commented. None of them had ever really told each other their last names. Like most people, it didn't really matter to them too much.

Shortly after the introductions were finished, the Pokemon walked through the door as well since it wasn't blocked anymore.

Spike glanced around the room then spotted the very fragile vases placed on the tables.

"Something breakable this way comes!" The alligator Pokemon said with a mischievous toothy grin. Apparently, he had already gotten over his depression and was back to his normal, slightly psychotic ways.

"Spike..." sora started in a warning. "Don't even think about..." Her voice trailed off as Spike ran off, completely ignoring her. Sora shook her head.

"Well then, Miss Felaree, Mr. Selveren, Master Turner will be joining you shortly after I inform him of your arrival. Please, do make yourselves comfortable." He said and started to leave but stopped after he noticed the Totodile run past him.

"No no! Please, I must insist the Pokemon remain in there PokeBalls. House policy, you see." He informed but stayed completely calm.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about that." Melena remembered and returned Larvitar.

Spike started climbing up a table trying to get a hold of a vase.

Houston started to become a little frantic. "Those are priceless family heirlooms! Please do stop him!"

"Spike! No running in houses!" Sky shouted and returned the alligator to his ball immediately.

Houston let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry you three, this means you too." He said and returned Sora, Scruf, and Tank to their PokeBalls as well. Pearl did the same with Flora.

"Thank you." He said and dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief. "Well now that that little incident is all cleared up, I shall go fetch Master Turner." He said and left.

"So.." Sky began and grinned. "a butler, fancy house, Mayor for a dad? You are rich!" He exclaimed and basically jumped on a sofa. "Oh, cushy!"

"Sky, knock it off! Show some manners!" Pearl scolded, but surprisingly to her, Melena did the same.

"It's alright, Pearl. I do this all the time." She said and relaxed on the sofa. "I don't like acting rich."

"Well, if you say so..." Pearl said unsurely and took a seat on the sofa. It didn't take her long to get used to it. "This is comfy..." She commented and started to relax as well.

"Told you." Said Sky from the sofa.

"It must be really nice to be rich then." Pearl said and sank into the extremely comfortable sofa.

"Well actually, being _rich, _"She emphasized on saying rich since they insisted on saying that she is, "isn't all that great. There's all sorts of lessons left and right, tutors, always dressing up fancy... that's why I decided to become a trainer. It was all starting to be too much." Her expression turned a bit gloomy as she finished up her story.

"Sounds rough... It makes since why you became a trainer, but I would still like being able to buy anything I want." Sky commented and then immediately began searching for a TV.

"That does sound tough, but it can't be all bad. Knowing you now makes it kinda like knowing royalty." Pearl said and gave a comforting smile. Trying to help Melena feel a little better.

"Now Pearl, that is no way to address Miss Melena." Sky cut in and tried to imitate how Houston sounds. "I am so sorry, _your_ _majesty, _please do excuse our friend here. She can be rather forgetful." Sky joked around and did a courteous bow.

Melena lightened up laughed a little while Pearl just rolled her eyes.

"Sky, can you please try to be even a little bit more mature for once?" Pearl asked, sounding annoyed once again.

"Now now, Miss Pearl. There is no reason to get upset." Said Sky as he insisted on joking. "It os most rather impolite."

Sky would've continued the prank, but he was interrupted by the sound of Houston clearing his throat again, and he was tapping a foot impatiently.

"If your quite through with attempting to mimic me, it is with great displeasure that I announce that Master Turner, is out. Unfortunately." Houston said and sighed.

"Oh...well, that's okay..." Melena said, of course sounding rather disappointed.

"Please, do come again tomorrow. I have just recalled that Master Turner is currently on a business trip and will be returning by tomorrow." Houston explained.

"Will you be staying the night, Miss Turner?" He asked. "Your room remains just as you left it."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Sky and Pearl still had a few things to do here in town first." She declined the offer.

"Ah, well in that case, please take care and try not to stay out to late. It is already sunset."

Melena grabbed her backpack and headed towards the door. "You worry too much, Houston." She said and smiled before opening the door. "Let's go you two, later Houston!"

"Aw... I was getting used to the sofa..." Complained Pearl. She didn't want to leave at all now after getting used to the place.

"Too true." Sky agreed with a sigh but they both decided they had to get up and leave sooner or later.

The town basked in a orange glow as sunset hit. They decided to visit the geysers tomorrow and headed for the PokeMart for some supplies, followed by staying the night at the PokeCenter.

"Well, Houston seems like a pretty good butler. Even though he didn't offer us any food..." Sky commented as they walked.

"Yeah, good thing you used your undoubtable charms and good manners around him." Pearl remarked sarcastically, except...

"Yeah, what would you two do without me?" Sky replied gladly and rested his arms behind his head.

* * *

Okay, I know I said I'd have a gym match up by two chapters a bit ago, but I'd be rushing things if I did. There's two more chapter's I have planned before the Gym match. If you'll all excuse the wait. I think they'll be pretty good... one's a humor chapter jam-packed with insanity, and the other's gonna be a romance chapter.. (winks) Please Review as always. 


	26. PokeCenter Antics

Man... this was by far the hardest chapter I've written so far... sorry 'bout the wait and all. I really need to fight laziness off... anyway, this chapter starts of normal, then halfway through, chaos strikes! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26: PokeCenter Antics **

"How may I help you three?" A sleazy looking salesclerk asked from behind a counter with one cheesy smile.

They had left Melena's house/mansion a few minutes ago and were now in Meritina Town's PokeMart.

The PokeMart was no bigger than an average PokeMart. It had the basic supplies: Potion, Antidote, PokeBalls, ext.. Only thing that set it apart from the others, was it had another unusual selection of shiny round disks.

The clerk's sleazy smile made Sky feel uncomfortable, so Pearl took care of supplies while Melena checked out some other Pokemon products. Sky decided since Pearl was buying the supplies, he'd check out the disks. It didn't take him long before he realized what they were.

"Awesome! They actually have TM's for sale here!" Sky said excitedly and started checking the variety of different colored TM's.

"I wonder if they have Ice Beam... " Sky reached out to pick one up but as soon as he did; the salesclerk showed up right in front of him.

"Hi there!!" the clerk basically shouted with enthusiasm, startling Sky to no end as he jumped.

"Wha?! Hey! Don't sneak up on me like that! What are you, insane!?" the trainer snapped with one heck of a temper. He didn't like sudden surprises too much.

"Oh, so sorry. But I can't help but to notice that you have taken interest in my TM collection." The clerk apologized.

"Please, which one would you like to purchase?" He said as his smile grew wider.

Sky was still a grumpy about being surprised, but checked out the TM's anyway.

He studied a few before letting out a sigh disappointment. "Dang... no Ice Beam..."

"I'm sorry, but we don't carry moves such as Ice Beam, Flamethrower, and Thunderbolt. They are quiet hard to get a hold of." The clerk explained regretfully.

"Oh well..." Sky said still disappointed as he placed the TM's he had picked up back down and began to walk away.

"Wait!" The clerk called out.

"What?"

"We have a very nice selection of other TM's..." the clerk offered, determined to make a sell.

"Like what?" An impatient Sky asked. Unaware he was starting to sound rude.

"Well, we may not have powerful attacks such as Ice Beam, but we do have some very nice defensive TM's. That is, if you're interested." The clerk said with another cheesy smile.

Sky took a moment to consider it. The smile the clerk was putting on didn't make his choice any easier. "I guess..."

"Excellent!" The clerk said and smacked both hands together gleefully. "Now what would you like? We have plenty of TM's such as Taunt, Torment, Roar, and a few others."

Sky looked through the TM's one last time though none of them seemed to catch his attention. He was just about to give up before he noticed a totally clear one.

"What about this?" Sky asked and held the TM he had picked out.

"Ah... that is a rarer TM called Double Team, my dear friend. I only have one in stock." The clerk grinned.

Sky threw the clerk a suspicious glare, but this TM caught his interest. "Okay...What's the price?" He asked cautiously.

"Hmm...it originally cost somewhere around forty dollars..."

"Forty!?" Sky shouted out of shock. "You must be kidding! That's WAY overpriced!"

A sweatdrop apperead on the clerks head. "But for you...I'll let it go at thirty." He reconsidered, still grinning.

The brown-haired trainer got a mischievous look on his face as an idea hit. "Twenty-five." Sky decided to try his hand at haggling.

"Hmm... a bargain hunter, eh? Twenty-eight." The clerk replied in a firm tone.

"Twenty-five." Sky insisted, holding back a smile so he could be taken seriously.

"No less than Twenty-six." the clerk lowered the price, sounding a little agitated.

Sky let the smile he was holding back loose. "Deal!" He agreed gladly and handed the clerk the money in exchange for the TM. Deciding that one dollar above was close enough.

The clerk grumbled a few things and walked off to handle selling the items Pearl and Melena had gathered.

After the shopping was through, it was starting to get late so they decided to turn into the PokeCenter for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shortly after arriving in Meritina Town's Pokemon Center; Sky, Pearl, and Melena, handed their Pokemon over to Nurse Joy for their usual checkup before going to get something to eat.

Sky still wanted to talk to Prof. Torence about Spike, but his stomach won out this time.

As Sky ate, the two girls could do nothing but stare at him fearfully.

"Seven.. plates..." Melena stated in utter disbelief while Sky didn't slow down his pace of eating bite after bite of fried shrimp one bit. Scaring Melena to no end.

Pearl was somehow a little less startled then she was. "This is nothing." she said and put down a can of soda.

"If you want to see something truly scary; then watch him eat breakfast." Pearl said after recalling the day she ate breakfast with Sky at his house shortly before leaving Silver City.

"No thanks, I've already lost my appetite..." Melena said and pushed aside a plate of rice.

"Sweet! More for me then," said Sky immediately after he finished of the last of his seven plates a fried shrimp then attacked the rice.

Melena remained staring in horror. "How can one person eat that much?"

Sky swallowed. "Easy. I haven't eaten since lunch." He said simply and went back to rapidly consuming more rice.

"...of course." Pearl sighed.

Not long after that, Nurse Joy entered the room carrying a tray with the trainers' Pokeballs. "There you three are." the nurse said as she walked over towards them.

"Hm Nurfn Jfm!" Sky attempted to say. Completely forgetting that his mouth was stuffed to the brink with rice.

"Sky! Don't you know NOT to talk with your mouth full!?" Pearl scolded.

Sky chewed the rest of his food before swallowing. "Sorry about that. So are the Pokemon okay?" Sky decided to ask after apologizing. Somehow not feeling embarrassed by that at all.

"Well... most of them are okay, but the Totodile, Mankey, and Larvitar all need a shot, unfortunately." Nurse Joy replied.

A look of uncertainty ran across Sky's face. "That's not good... ever since the Beedrill Incident; I don't think Spike will like the idea of taking a shot to much..." Sky said while he twiddled a fork around before going back to eating.

"Why do they need shots?" Melena asked seeming a little more worried than Sky.

"Nothing major if that's what you are thinking." Nurse Joy started. "It's just some basic medicine Pokemon such as those three need." She explained.

"They only need this shot since we have unfortunately run out of the medicine in a tablet form."

Melena let out a sigh of relief. "Good, well if that's all," she started before getting out of her seat. "I'm off to go feed Steelix and Gloom."

Sky stopped eating for a moment. "It must take a lot of food to feed him..." Sky thought aloud after remembering how big Steelix is.

"It does. Trust me."

With that, Melena hoisted a nearby sack of PokeFood over her shoulder before heading out the door.

"Well, while she's feeding Steelix, I'll go back to feeding myself!" Sky said and immediately started wolfing down more rice and fried shrimp.

Pearl got up out of her seat as well. "Okay, while you try to fill that bottomless pit you call a stomach; I'm guess I'll keep an eye on Pokemon."

Sky decided not to make the same mistake twice and remembered to swallow before talking this time.

"Speaking of Pokemon; didn't you say something about an Oddish earlier?" He asked.

"Yep! I caught on while you were battling with Gurdy!" She replied in a joyous matter.

"I guess that means you - " Sky started but Pearl cut him off.

"I was thinking on naming it Daisy... what do you think?"

Sky was about to answer but was cut off again before he could get one word out.

"Not to mention, I was thinking on evolving it into a Bellossom. At first, I thought about Vileplume but there not nearly as cute as Bellossom. And..."

Sky decided it was useless to try and say something to stop her; so he simply went back to eating as Pearl sat back down to talk continuously about the Bellossom.

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy walked over to a few bowls of PokeFood before releasing the group of four in front of the food.

"Okay, your all free to go!" The Nurse informed happily. "Now enjoy your meal and stay out of trouble, okay?" she said with a smile before leaving.

Sora looked back at Nurse Joy while she left in utter shock. "How does she keep finding us?!" she shouted and backed up fearfully since this was the third Nurse Joy she had seen so far.

"I dunno." Flora remarked not seeming as shocked. "She's always at these kinda places."

Scruf didn't hear either of them since something else had his attention as he sniffed the air.

"What's up, Furball?" Flora asked.

Scruf moved a little closer to where Nurse Joy was a minute ago and sniffed the ground.

"Nope. They're all different." Scruf confirmed and turned to face the girls. The Oddish whom Pearl had dubbed as Daisy, stood quietly and listened.

"Each one of those humans like her all smell differently. Some of them even have this really strange scent too... it smelled like a bunch of flowers all in one place. Except a lot stronger..." he lost himself in thought since Nurse Joy's perfume irritated his very sensitive dog nose.

"But still... why do they all look alike...?" Sora added, still freaked out. "It's creepy..."

"Too true." Flora agreed, then turned to Scruf and started looking at him adoringly. "Anyway, I think it's amazing how good your sense of smell is, Scruf."

"Well, it's nothing really..." Scruf said, feeling a little embarrassed now.

"Not to mention he's totally modest!" Flora said happily and nuzzled up against Scruf.

"Yeah, unlike a certain Totodile we all know who brags whenever he gets the chance..." Sora commented, seeming a little annoyed at Spike's bad habit.

"Um...excuse me?" Daisy pipped up at last. It's voice sounded feminine so it was easy to tell it was a female Oddish.

"Would anyone mind telling me what's going on, please?" she asked politely but there was also a trace of fear in her voice as well. After all, she had no clue where she was, or who anyone here was.

"Oh, right." Flora said and walked over near her. "Well..." She began the long explanation to their new teammate.

While she was talking, Sora was starting to wonder where Spike, Tank, and Larvitar happened to be.

"Hey Scruf, any clue why that nurse human took the others?" she asked and yawned. "I could get used to this peace and quiet for once, but I still can't help but wonder..."

The orange pup shook his head. "Good question, but I don't know where they are either..." He answered then looked down at the ground as someone else was on his mind.

Sora may have wondered where the other three were, but was to tired to search or notice Scruf was seemed a little troubled

The bird Poke let out a another long, sleepy yawn. "Well, they'll show up sooner or later... for now I'm going to get some rest.." with that, she flew off.

"Hey Sora? I wanted to ask you something." Scruf started and stirred a paw along the floor, completely unaware the bird had already flown off since he was staring at the floor.

"For a while now, I've been thinking of asking Flora out... but with all the craziness that goes on around here, I never get the chance and I don't really know how to tell her... what do you think I should do?" He finished and looked up, then finally saw Sora had left.

The pup let out a disappointed sigh. "Great... she probably wouldn't have been much help anyway..."

Depression was about to overtake him, but Scruf decided to try and be confident for once and motivate himself.

"Who needs them? Yeah... it's just a simple question! I don't need their help!" He barked fiercely in attempt to try and boost his confidence, but flinched and let out a yelp as he heard someone say something.

"Hey Scruf." Flora said as she walked up to the now nervous again dog pokemon.

"The Oddish is all caught up now and decided to get some sleep. I remember Pearl saying that her name was Daisy, and she still needs to be introduced to the others but..." She trailed off as she noticed the nervous look on Scruf's face.

"You okay Scruf?" She asked seeming a tiny bit confused.

"Um, Flora? Mind if I ask you something?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nurse Joy entered a room with Chansey that was filled with an assortment of hospital tools, a small bed, and worst of all; hospital needles.

The nurse turned to Chansey.

"Okay Chansey. As you know, most Pokemon don't like shots, and we've run out of this medicine in pill form... you do remember the procedure, right?"

Chansey nodded and shut the door before Nurse Joy released Spike, Tank, and Larvitar onto the small hospital bed.

Spike glanced around him, then at Nurse Joy who was going through a few things on a counter.

"Howdy partners," Spike began cheerfully tone while mimicking a western accent yet again. "Would either of you two happen to know what we're doin' here?"

"Not sure..." Larvitar answered as he looked around him. "but I have a bad feeling about this..."

"You again? What does it take for a shrimp like you to leave me alone!?" Tank snapped right after seeing Larvitar.

"Okay first of all: No one even asked you. Second: Shut up. No one _cares _what you think." Larvitar spat.

"Midget!"

"Pig-nosed freak!"

"Hey! Both of you, chill out!" Spike snapped while putting an end to the accent, along with the arguing.

"Man, you two act like immature little kids." Spike remarked irritably.

"Like your one to talk! Do you even listen to yourself half the time?" said Larvitar since he thought of himself to be far more mature than Spike.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Totodile glared and clenched a fist threateningly.

Nurse Joy finally ended her search and turned to the trio of arguing Pokemon. Holding three, separate, pointy needles.

Her face had a sad expression to it. "Now I hate this part of the job... but I need you three to hold still, okay?" She asked and leaned closer with the needle.

All the three needed was one look at the needles before they all turned white with fear.

"Pointy things!! She stole those from the Beedrill, run for it!!" Spike shouted fearfully before leaping off the bed. Tank and Larvitar didn't waste any time and did the same.

Their first thought was to dash through the door as fast as they could and escape; but it was shut and something else was in the way.

"Oh no you don't!" The Chansey said and blocked the door, arms spread out.

"We don't have time for this..." Larvitar growled impatiently before making a quick look behind him to see if Nurse Joy still had the needles.

Tank simply snapped out of fear. "Outta my way!" The pig-monkey shouted before quickly taking a stance by placing one leg outstretched in front of him, followed by crouching down slightly, then preforming an impressive roundhouse kick to Chansey's side.

The impact due to the kick sent Chansey spiraling to the left and straight into a cart of hospital tools and bottles as those and other equipment fell to the floor.

"Chansey!!" Nurse Joy shouted worryingly while dropping the needles then rushed over towards the fallen Egg Pokemon.

Spike gaped in disbelief. "Y-Your nuts!" he snapped and pointed towards Tank in total shock. The monkey's actions only made Spike and Larvitar think he was a lot crazier than they originally thought.

"Forget about that! Unless you two like being stabbed; help me with this door!" Tank shouted frantically. Just like Spike, Tank was too short to reach the doorknob.

Spike's sense of good judgement was busy fighting with his ever growing fear of needles. He was about to say something but Larvitar beat him to it.

"Good point." Commented the rock skin Pokemon with a smirk before heading near the door.

Spike shrugged and gave before an idea struck. He ran over to the other two and whispered a plan while Nurse Joy was still distracted.

They both agreed by nodding before putting their new plan into action. Larvitar hopped onto Spike's shoulders as Tank did the same and stacked himself on top Larvitar as he was finally able to reach the doorknob.

With a few frantic twists, Tank managed to open the door before the trio made a break for it. Overcoming the obstacle of a common door simply by working together.

While they escaped, Chansey slowly climbed back to it's feet with plenty of energy left due to it's high amount of stamina, as Nurse Joy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness your okay." she said gratefully since Chansey was pretty much unharmed.

Although Chansey was feeling a little differently. It took a look around it and realized her attacker along with the other two were long gone.

This particular Chansey was a little overly devoted to it's job and picked up the needles Joy had dropped from earlier before dashing into the hallway in hot pursuit of the fugitive pokemon.

"Those three are getting this shot if it kills me!!" Shouted the very angry egg Pokemon while it ran, leaving Nurse Joy in a state of complete and utter shock.

Nurse Joy stayed silent for awhile. She was stuck with the multiple broken bottles and spilled medicine all over the floor to clean up, and her Chansey had basically lost it.

"Maybe I'll find a more peaceful job in the military..."

Spike, Tank, and Larvitar kept running in fear that Nurse Joy might have followed them. Tank was in the lead, followed by Larvitar, then Spike.

As they ran, Larvitar started laughing. Much to Spike and Tank's surprise. "Man, this is awesome! Almost better than battles!" he shouted excitedly and kept up the pace.

"WHAT?!" Spike blurted and nearly tripped, but collected himself as he continued running. "WE'RE RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES AND YOU THINK IT'S FUN?!" he obviously thought getting a shot meant certain death.

"It's just that running away like this makes me feel so alive!" Larvitar replied happily.

"Yeah, the shrimps right." Tank added. "Those lunatics with the needles may be chasing us, but at least it's fun!

'_Okay... I've dealt with crazy pokes before but... these two are completely nuts!' _Spike thought to himself as he thought both Tank and Larvitar had completely lost it. Though, he too enjoyed the thrill of chase and decided to stop holding back his excitement.

"Okay, well if that's how you two feel... lets head into the lobby, then find a place to hide and think up a plan!" Spike suggested with an excited smile. For the first time, feeling a sense of friendship between the three since they met.

"Now your talkin'!" Larvitar supported with a chuckle, but suddenly, joy turned to fear after they each heard a loud, ear piercing shout.

"YOU THREE GET BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!!" Chansey demanded with a shout as she chased after them. With all three needles in hand.

Tank glanced behind him. "Crap..." the monkey muttered fearfully before Spike and Larvitar didn't waste any time and both picked up some more speed. Leaving a very tired Tank behind with a psychotic Chansey not to far away.

"It's that crazy egg again!" Spike shouted, pointing out the obvious. "Hurry up, Tank! She's come to finish the job!"

"Well slow down then! I'm still tired from the kick, and all this running isn't - " Tank was cut short as the Chansey caught up and tackled him to the ground.

"She got Tank!" Spike shouted as he started to go back but realized it was already to late.

"Sorry about this, but it's my job." Chansey explained as she held the frantic Mankey down as he struggled to release himself.

"I would say nothing personal, but you kicked me." she said before injecting the contents of the needle into Tanks arm.

Loud shrieks of pain echoed all throughout out the centers hallowed halls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flora smiled excitedly. "Of course I'll go on a date with you, Furball!" she agreed happily and took him up on his offer.

"G-Great..." Scruf stuttered, obviously still feeling a little nervous but that was starting to vanish since she said yes. "Okay, so... a walk around town then?"

"Sounds good! And for once Scruf, we'll finally be alone.." She said and moved very closely to now extremely nervous dog.

"Just you and me..." She said in a soft, sweet tone and rested her head on Scruf's chest again.

Hearing those words, Scruf's heart rate sped up drastically as his mouth grew dry. Preventing him from saying anything at all.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to say anything since Flora moved her head off of him to do so first.

"But.. how are we supposed to get out of this center?" She asked with a slightly doubtful expression.

Scruf finally regained his ability to speak. "Actually... I was thinking maybe - " the orange dog started, but was interrupted by a shout.

They both spun around to see a very frightened Larvitar charging their way.

"INCOMING!!" the rock skin poke shouted as he dashed by the couple, nearly knocking them over but missed by a few inches and kept running.

"What? Where did he come from?" Scruf decided to ask.

"Great... and I was just getting use to the peace.." Flora remarked irritably since Larvitar basically ruined the moment.

"Comin' through!" Spike shouted as well as he dashed by, while accidently bumping into Scruf and knocking him over.

"Hey! Watch it, Spike!" Flora shouted in a threatening tone along with a sharp glare.

Although, Spike was a little to busy running away out of pure fear to apologize.

Scruf mumbled something before getting up. "What's up with them?" He asked in a annoyed tone now.

"It's like they were being chased or - look out!" Scruf shouted before dashing up and pushing Flora out of the way just in time to save her from being trampled by a raging Chansey that stormed by.

Chansey stopped for a moment to catch it's breath. "Get back here... you... delinquents..." The egg Pokemon panted before continuing the chase.

Scruf sighed in relief. "Man, that was - " Totally taken by surprised, the orange dog let out a low yelp as he realized he was right on top of Flora.

While stuck like that out of shock, they both stared directly into each others eyes. Frozen for what to them both seemed like an eternity. After a few seconds passed, Scruf finally came to his senses and pulled himself off of Flora before they both started blushing deeply.

With both completely embarrassed, neither of them could manage to put together the right words for this sort of situation.

"Well um... wanna go see what's up with the others?" Scruf suggested after a moment or two to end the uncomfortable silence, and to get out of their little situation.

Still embarrassed, Flora had some trouble saying anything, but managed to regain control over her sense of speech.

"Yeah... well I guess that's the second time you managed to save me." She said and smiled at him. "Thanks Furball."

The dog Poke grinned. "No problem. There's no way I would let you get hurt, so, you know." Scruf said. For once, he sounded a lot more confident in himself than before.

Scruf had never been to confident about himself before, so this came as a surprise to Flora.

"Anyway, let's go see what's up with the others. It seemed like something big." Scruf reminded.

Flora stared at him sweetly. "Right." she said and walked off right beside him.

Meanwhile, Larvitar skid to a stop in the Pokemon Center's kitchen before rapidly climbing onto a nearby counter to hide. He made a few quick glances around him before he noticed a fairly large frying pan and snatched it up.

"Ha! This should do just fine..." He said and hopped down from the counter with the very blunt object in hand.

The thoughts of his devious little plan ran perfectly through his mind as he pressed his back against a wall near the doorway.

'_Okay... now as soon as Chansey runs through here, I jump up, and WHAM! No more needles and no more egg lady...' _Larvitar chuckled evily but then took his position as he heard footsteps.

Larvitar lifted the pan. '_Here goes..._'

As soon as he sensed the figure enter; he closed both eyes tightly, leaped up, and brought the pan down with everything he had unto his targets head as the victim let out a shout of pain.

"Yes! And you are outta - WHA!?!" He shouted as he realized he didn't hit Chansey; but managed to clobber Spike on the head instead.

Spike stayed completely still with a blank expression. "Coffee night's... Tuesday and January.." He mumbled while wobbling back and forth before falling to the ground.

"Hmm... he's delusional... " Larvitar bent down next to the unconscious Totodile and examined him.

"Yep. He's out cold... well then," Larvitar said and lifted up a paw before smacking Spike in the face countless times.

"Hey Spike, wake up! That egg will be here any minute and stab us just like Tank!" Larvitar tried to revive him but Spike was down for the count with that hit.

Larvitar let out a upset groan and stood back up."Okay Larvitar.. think... think!" He said to himself frantically since Chansey could show anytime now.

"Maybe he's dead..." Larvitar glanced up to a counter above him and noticed there was a cup of water on top.

"Yes! Perfect!" He said happily and climbed the counter again. The rock skin Pokemon quickly grabbed the cup before dumping the contents onto Spike's head.

Spike slowly opened his eyes before fully waking up after realizing he was drenched in water.

Spike groaned and slowly got up. "My head..." He groaned again then turned to cast a sharp glare at a very nervous looking Larvitar from up on the counter.

"What the hell was that for!?" He shouted very violently while rubbing his head and preparing a water gun.

"You don't get it man! That Chan - " Larvitar tried to explain in his own defense but was cut short.

"There you two are!!" Chansey boomed and stepped into the kitchen menacingly.

"...too late.."

Spike forgot how mad he was and tried to make a run for it but the Chansey jumped him just as she did Tank and prepped Spike's needle.

"Now after him, I'm coming for you!" She shouted up to the counter, the threat being directed at a certain rock skin Pokemon. "Now hold still..."

"Aw crap! She's gonna get Spike! Then more importantly, me!!" Larvitar shouted. "Gotta do something..." He glanced around once more than found a plate of Mac n' Cheese Nurse Joy had prepared earlier.

Larvitar grinned. "That'll do."

Meanwhile, Spike turned even more frantic and began struggling fiercely. "Pointy thingies!!" He said while flailing around crazily, causing Chansey to have some trouble holding him still.

"Please, I need you to stay still so - " Chansey was cut short after the plate of gooey cheese and macaroni hit her in the face.

"Bull's-eye!" Larvitar cheered but Chansey simply shook her head to rid her face of cheese and macaroni while keeping a firm hold on Spike.

Still panicking, Spike flailed around for a bit longer before kicking Chansey's hand and sent the remaining two needles into the air as he and the Chansey looked up to watch the death tools fly.

"Hey Lar! Heads up!" Spike shouted from the floor.

Larvitar was a little confused but it didn't take him long to pick up who Spike was calling. "Right, got it!" He said and leaped off the counter.

Larvitar made a few mid-air swipes and juggled the needles, but never caught them as they went sailing onto the kitchen stove. Which was still dangerously on.

Chansey tossed Spike aside who was trying to hold her down from getting to the needles, before she made a break towards the oven as Larvitar fell on his stomach.

"Great... " He mumbled painfully before picking himself up. "Let's just give up..."

Spike made a few quick glances around the room before running up to a red cartoon of something nearby.

Spike decided since he couldn't; the Totodile didn't bother trying read the bold words 'GASOLINE' on it.

"No! Were not giving up! Playtime's over!" Spike shouted and kicked the cartoon towards Chansey and the oven.

Due to being very thick; the oven wasn't too hot for Chansey to climb to the top of the while accidentally kicking open the oven's door. She quickly grabbed the needles with a look of victory on her face.

"Aha! I win you little delinquents!" Chansey celebrated gleefully. But then, she noticed the red bottle of gasoline soaring her way.

It landed right into the open oven and forced it to rock back before the door shut behind it. Followed by some very menacing rumbling.

Now due to the rumbling, Chansey lost her balance but quickly regained it before expecting the worse to happen.

"Uh-oh..." the egg Poke said fearfully before she hopped off and backed up.

The rumbling worsened.

Larvitar and Spike backed up.

"She's gonna blow!!" Larvitar announced fearfully.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed." Spike said through narrowed eyes. Ignoring the oven for a second since he was still a little mad at Larvitar for earlier.

"Hey! You kicked it that bottle thing into it!" Larvitar shouted back defensively.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Chansey interrupted with a shout before making a mad dash for the doorway.

Spike and Larvitar decided it was better not to stick around arguing with the oven now jumping and ran as fast as their pokemon legs could carry them.

All three pokemon leaped out of the doorway, just in time to avoid the loud, fiery explosion from the oven.

All three pokemon just stayed on the floor to catch their breath before Spike sat up and looked at the completely destroyed kitchen in shock and amazement right before the sprinkle system activated and drizzled on everything.

Spike remained staring. "That... that... that was the craziest thing ever to happen to me in my entire life." the Totodile said blankly.

"It... was... AWESOME!!" Spike shouted ecstatically. Right before noticing the drenched figures of Sky, Pearl, Nurse Joy, Scruf, Flora, Sora, and Daisy. All looking very, _very _angry.

Larvitar and Spike both started up a nervous laugh while Tank ran up to them with a bandage on his arm. Ignoring the many puddles of water on the floor, utterly destroyed kitchen, and somehow not noticing the furious crowd surrounding them.

"Hey guys! The shots aren't all that bad!" The pig-monkey informed minutes too late.

"You get a cool thing like this paper thing," he said and pointed to his bandage, "and a gummy snack!" he said enthusiastically before finally noticing everyone around the three before becoming very nervous.

"I mean... oh the pain of it all!!" Tank faked as the sprinklers stopped.

Larvitar finally managed to find something to say. "So... I'm guessing we're not eating breakfast here tomorrow?" Larvitar smiled nervously.

Spike shook his head. "Nu-uh."

"Rhetorical."

"Oh..."

Suddenly, Melena walked in whistling happily after she finally finished feeding Gloom and Steelix.

"Hey everyone! Did I miss anything?" She asked but regretted those words almost immediately as she noticed the floors along with everyone else were all completely drenched, the smell of smoke filled the air, and there were scorch marks surrounding the doorway to the kitchen.

Without a word, Melena backed up slowly through the door, and quietly pulled it shut behind her.

* * *

So there's chapter twenty six! Once again, I hope you'll all forgive the wait. This chapter was a little longer than the others because I never know when to quit. Anyway... the next chapter, as you can all probably guess, is about Scruf and Flora's first date. Hope this was an enjoyable chapter, leave a review! 


	27. Puppy Love

Well, I take back what I said about the last chapter being hard to write. _This_ was by far the hardest thing I've ever written. This, and a certain writting assignment in sixth grade... (shudders) Anyway, this chapter's Scruf and Flora's first date. As always, I'm sorry for the wait.

As always, this chapter contains humor. Non-chaotic for once, but there's some of it in here. Half of it's humor, while the other half is romance. Reason why this chapter is so long... Hope that's okay with everyone. That about wraps up my explanation so, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Night of Fiery Affections **

A little later on the same evening as the destruction, a very tense Scruf paced nervously to and fro through a dimly lit room in the PokeCenter. Flora was staying in the room were Sky, Pearl and Melena were staying for the night along with Daisy. So it was obvious to the Growlithe he would have to pick her up somehow.

Besides Flora and Daisy, the rest of the Pokemon were all staying in a room lit only by the glow of the moon through a few curtainless windows. The room was close to empty with only a small bed and a few mats.

Sora was sleeping peacefully on the bed while Spike, Larvitar, and Tank were all confined behind the bars of a strong, iron cage.

Shortly after annihilating the kitchen completely, Spike and Larvitar were forced to take their shots right before the three Pokes were immediately incarcerated.

None of the troublesome trio could sleep, so the group decided to try and think up an escape plan instead.

"Darn it... there's no way out of this thing!" Shouted Tank frantically from the bars he was holding onto.

"Yeah, we've noticed." Larvitar replied irritably. He was sitting on the floor of the cage with his arms folded, sulking. "How did I let you two get me into this? I've never seen Melena so mad at me before..." he said with a deep feeling of remorse.

"Hey, don't try and pin this all on us! You caused just as much damage!" Spike shouted in defense as Tank continued his futile struggle to forcibly remove the bars.

"Right, I throw a plate of yellow gooey stuff, and you blow up a room. Yeah we're pretty much even."

Meanwhile, Scruf sat and glared at the tall, closed door in front of him, trying to figure out how to open it. He didn't stay that way for long before hearing the shouting and turning towards the trio.

Spike and Larvitar were yelling at each other for reasons unknown to Scruf, while Tank remained trying to pry the bars open with his bare hands.

"Idiots..." was Scruf's only comment on the scene. He was irritable about the door, and all the shouting wasn't helping. '_Don't they know when to quit?' _he thought still annoyed before returning his stare to the door.

'_Okay, door... one of us is going down!' _Scruf growled at the obstacle in front of him. Completely forgetting it was inanimate.

'_I could burn it down... but.. maybe this will work instead...' _He thought and began pushing against the door head first. Immediately dismissing the thought of committing arson.

Spike continued to argue with Larvitar, but stopped at the sound of Tanks constant grunts to pull the bars off.

"Tank, knock it off!" Spike snapped. "They won't break, so just forget it already!"

Tank turned his attention from the bars, right to Spike. "You shut up, thief!" he shouted. "It's all your fault I'm even in this mess!"

"You got yourself caught, idiot." Spike remarked.

"Banana thief!" Tank shouted, now completely enraged.

Spike glared as the war started. "Smelly moron!"

Larvitar sighed deeply as Spike and Tank shot insults back in forth nonstop. Just as he was about to give up on the matter and try to fall asleep, he noticing Scruf grunting while in a futile attempt to push the door open, which perked his curiosity.

"Lunatic!" Tank insisted on arguing.

"Crazy monkey! You make Steelix look good!" Spike shouted angrily as both Pokes prepared for their war to turn violent with claws and fists. Luckily, Larvitar managed to end all the fighting by getting them both to notice Scruf.

Spike and Tank decided to forget about fighting temporarily to see what Larvitar wanted. They looked over to his side and saw that Scruf wanted to leave the room, though they had no clue why.

"What's up, Scruf? Bathroom?" Spike guessed. Mentioning this, the Totodile couldn't help but to grin after remembering a certain event in the past.

Scruf sighed in a depressed matter before giving up on the door then turning around. "No, it's worse than the bathroom." he started, "I really have to be somewhere right now, but I can't open this thing!" Scruf shouted out of frustration and tackled the door.

Larvitar nodded understandingly before he decided on doing something helpful for once. He started to think deeply as another one of his plans began forming in his head. He glanced at the bars, then at Scruf; followed by looking at the door, then Spike and Tank.

It didn't take long before all the pieces in his mind started to fit.

"That's it!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"What's it?" Spike decided to ask. "If it has anything to do with frying pans, count me out."

"No, that's not it!" he shouted. "Iron doesn't like fire, and we're that Growlithe's ticket outta here!"

Spike and Tank both looked baffled. "Okay... now about the Iron-fire thing..." Spike stated, still confused while scratching his head.

Larvitar didn't waste time explaining and went over to a side of the cage. "Hey uh... Scurf! How about we make a little deal?" He offered. "It's one of those 'you-scratch-my-back-I'll-scratch -your's' sort of deals." He started his explanation.

"You can use your fire powers to melt these bars, and - "

Scruf interrupted the moment he sensed trouble. That and the mispronunciation of his very simple name bugged him.

"It's Scruf, and no way. If I melt those bars, and you three escape – they're going to know I did it, and I'll be in just as much trouble as you three are in." He refused.

"That's nothing," Spike interrupted. "Try blowing up places! That's the true meaning of trouble!" The Totodile threw in out of the blue.

Larvitar shrugged, completely ignoring Spike, before turning away from Scruf and to the other side of the cage. "Well, too bad then, I guess. I mean, we could definitely get that door open and you could take that stroll with that Chikorita girl of your's – but, I guess you're not interested in keeping promises..." Larvitar said and curled up on the cage floor.

Scruf looked slightly alarmed. "What? How do you know about that?" he asked since neither he, nor Flora told any of them they were going out on a date.

"We should all get some sleep for the night then. I know that Chikorita will be pretty disappointed." he added with a yawn. Ignoring Scruf's question.

"Oh, he's good." Tank whispered to Spike.

Scruf already knew it was a trick, but he decided he didn't have any other choice.

The Growlithe let out a sigh. "Fine. I'm going to get in trouble for this, but being with Flora's worth it... deal." He eventually agreed and held out a paw near the cage.

Larvitar shot up and put out a paw through the cage. "Deal!" he said gleefully as they shook paws. "Now, about this cage..."

Scruf sighed again. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, some of the cage's bars were melted down as the gap between them was large enough for the three escapees to fit through. Now free, the trio kept they're end of the deal and stacked up on each others shoulders to reach the doorknob.

After much struggling, fighting, and doorknob abuse; they finally managed to free themselves and headed out towards the hallway.

With too many doors to take a guess, Scruf sniffed the floor around the doors to locate the others. He stopped a few rooms down from where they had started.

"All right... here." the Growlithe pinpointed the others location before lifting his head. "I can smell traces of that stuff Sky was eating, a stinky smell for some reason, and... the scent of grassy fields and flowers!" He said excitedly after recalling Flora's scent, from all the others.

"Got it." Spike gave a quick nod. "Let's get Scruf to Flora, then..." Spike was puzzled on what to do afterwards. "We... find something fun to do!" He declared.

"You mean cause trouble." Scruf inferred and threw him a slightly annoyed look.

"Same thing." Spike shrugged before taking his position near the door and prepared to stack up again.

Scruf began to think for a minute before recalling something he had seen earlier.

"Um, wait a minute! I forgot something!" He said and dashed off towards the lobby, leaving the troublesome trio waiting.

A few seconds later, they could hear the sound of something shattering loudly before Scruf dashed back into the hallway carrying a yellow tulip in his mouth.

"Good idea." Spike commented as Scruf skidded to a stop close by them. "But what was that crashing noise?" he asked.

"Just another thing I'm going to get in trouble for." Scruf said, referring to the vase he just shattered. Though he was smiling as his puffy cream colored tail wagged back and forth happily.

"Sheesh, he really must like her to be willing to get in this much trouble..." Tank commented in a morose tone of voice, but since he almost always seemed in a bad mood, they were starting to get use to it.

"They'll never know it was him anyway." Spike stated, "I'd happily take the blame!" he said before an idea hit.

"Hey... if you just now purposely broke something... you'd make a great addition to our team!" Spike finished happily.

"Team?" Scruf asked.

Spike thought for a moment. "Actually, I haven't thought up a team name yet... but when I do, I'll be sure to let you know."

"I'd rather _not_ be in trouble all the time... no thanks." Scruf refused.

"Your loss."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So... your going out with that Growlithe, right?" Gloom asked from his seat on the floor. Sky, Melena and Pearl were all fast asleep as the two Pokemon talked. Sky slept on a bed of his own, while Pearl and Melena slept in two separate mattresses of a bunked bed.

For some reason neither of the two Pokes could understand, Sky had fallen off of his bed and was sleeping on the floor with a blue blanket mumbling something. Although he seemed strangely content doing so.

"Two orders of cheeseburgers, please..." Sky mumbled in his sleep.

Flora and Gloom decided it was a better idea not to ask questions and ignore the sleep talking trainer.

"Yep! Scruf finally asked me out!" Flora said excitedly but kept her voice low not to wake up their trainers. "He should be here any minute!"

"Sounds nice and all, but how are you supposed to even get out of here? The doors are all shut tight." He reminded.

Flora's joyful expression sank. "Oh right... I forgot about that..." She started and began going into a depressed state almost immediately.

Gloom cursed himself mentally for his last statement. '_Great... way to go big mouth... had to go and upset her...' _he though, before trying to think of a way to make her feel better.

"Wait, I wouldn't worry about it. That Growlithe seems smart, so I'm sure he'll think up something." Gloom tried to correct his mistake.

Flora still looked sad but soon after nodded in agreement. "Yeah... your right. He is a smart Pokemon..." her mood lifting.

"Not to mention, he's also one of the strongest battlers I know! You should've seen him fight with that Steelix!" She said excitedly. Her cheery mood returning almost instantly.

'_Talk about a mood swing... And why do they all keep mentioning Steelix?' _Gloom thought before nodding, but as always, he didn't seem too interested in what she was telling him. "Yeah. Great, but - "

"And the way he battles... it's almost like watching an elegant dance..." She said in a dreamy tone while staring off into the distance of a nearby window.

A sweat drop formed on Gloom's head.

'_Gimme a break... Why is she telling me about this?! Now she's probably going to go on talking about him endlessly and stuff... man this reeks... Maybe I can still get back to my PokeBall..." _He thought to himself and began to tiptoe quietly towards Melena's backpack.

Flora kept going on about Scruf so she didn't notice the weed Pokemon slowly sneaking away. Though, they both stopped at once and became alarmed as soon as they heard the doorknob turn.

"Okay... that's either your date, or more bad guys..." Gloom assumed. Getting into a battle position just in case. Flora wasn't too sure either since hearing about Sora and Spike's first encounter with Team Crimson.

The knob twisted a few more times before the door opened slowly revealing Tank, Larvitar and Spike towering back and forth unsteadily.

Gloom let out sigh of relief after noticing it was just those three and dropped his guard, while an overjoyed expression ran across Flora's face as she dashed to the door.

"Team SLT, at your service!" Spike proudly pronounced the team name he had just thought up, as Tank and Larvitar hopped off, disassembling the tower.

"SLT?" Gloom asked, seeming slightly confused.

Spike pointed to himself, then Larvitar, and finished by pointing to Tank.

"Oh... well anyway, this is something I thought I'd never see." Gloom grinned halfway. "Larvitar actually getting along with other Pokes besides myself and Steelix..."

"Huh? Hey, Hold on! I still think they're annoying!" Larvitar jumped defensively all of a sudden. "I'm only doing this because - "

"Aw, give it up!" Spike said happily and threw an arm around Larvitar, much to the rock skin Pokes dismay. "We're like brothers!"

"Get off of me!!"

Gloom and Tank started laughing while Flora rushed into the hallway to find Scruf. The orange and black striped dog was making his way into the room, but stopped after seeing the Chikorita he adored run through the doorway.

"Hi, Furball!" Flora greeted in a joyous tone before they both nuzzled up against each other affectionately.

The nuzzling continued for a little while longer before Scruf stopped. "Sorry I'm late, there were... door problems." He explained, earning a understanding smile from Flora.

"Don't worry." she assured she wasn't mad. "For use, doors aren't exactly easy to open."

"Yeah. But, I figured _this _might make up for it though..." Scruf said through a grin before picking up the flower he had placed behind him.

Flora's eyes glittered in astonishment at the sight of the yellow tulip Scruf had brought her. "You found this for me?" she asked and accepted the flower.

"Who else?" He answered smiling. "I figured you'd like it..."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me..." Flora said and looked at him adoringly.

"Ugh... things are about to get way too mushy around here..." Spike commented, sounding annoyed.

"Got that right." Tank agreed as well and walked out of the room, leaving.

"Hey, wait!" Larvitar started. "Get back here, Tank! We have to open the door to get them outside!" he shouted and ran after him.

"I don't break deals!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few moments later, they convinced Tank to help out one last time and opened the door leading outside.

"All right, thanks guys." Scruf said in his normal, causal tone, but hints of gratitude could be heard. "Who would've thought you'd three do something helpful for once." He smiled slightly.

"No problem, buddy!" Spike replied with his usual toothy grin. "Normally, I'd follow you two for the fun of it, but something tells me it's gonna be way too mushy... and besides, we have other plans.."

"What do you mean, _other plans_?" Flora asked suspiciously.

Spike didn't answer but grinned and turned around to face Tank and Larvitar instead. "All right Team SLT, get ready to commence with mission: Revenge on the Eggy thing!"

"Right!" Larvitar eagerly agreed. Ready to cause trouble at will.

"Oh yeah! We get to beat it up?" Tank asked hopefully and cracked his knuckles.

Spike's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Whatever, I might anyway..." Tank folded his arms.

"Right..." Scruf started, seeming slightly disturbed. "Well, try not to destroy this place while we're gone, all right?"

"I still don't get how they blew up that room in the first place..." Flora wondered, agreeing with Scruf.

"But, that's not important right now! Lets go, Furball!" She said and basically pushed him out the doorway. "Later you guys!" Flora called happily before the couple set off.

After the pairs departure, Gloom yawned tiredly as Spike wedged something between the door, preventing it from shutting completely.

"Well, it's been a long day." Gloom announced. "I don't normally sleep during the night, but that match took a lot out of me..."

"Don't sleep during the night?" Spike asked in a confused matter. "That's can't be healthy.." He thought aloud. "We have to break you out of that habit!"

"No, I'm a nocturnal Poke. Sleeping during the day is normal for me." Gloom explained.

"Right... well I don't know what 'nocturnal' means, but we still need to break that habit anyway!" Spike repeated persistently.

Gloom stared at him blankly. "... Forget I said anything, man."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scenery of Meritina at night seemed very peaceful without all the people busily crowding the streets. The night air was cool, as the town stayed lit by a few stars and the glow of the moon.

Flora walked closely by Scruf as the couple walked down a sidewalk.

"Wow, you couldn't have picked a better night for this, Scruf. It's great out!" Flora said happily as she moved a little closer to the Growlithe.

"Y-yeah... great out.." Scruf replied nervously again. Former confidence in himself fading since the fear of messing up his first date was stuck in his head.

"You okay, Scruf? You look sort of tense..." She asked, seeming concerned.

"Um, of course I'm okay! Couldn't be better!" He said and tried to sound as convincing as possible to hide how nervous he felt.

Flora stopped walking. "Scruf, your going to have to learn how to relax if either of us are going to enjoy this." She informed. It may have been her first date as well, but she didn't seem to be nervous at all.

Scruf lowered his head. "Great... two minutes and I already mess something up.." he said regretfully.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I can help you out if you want." Flora offered and smiled at him.

Scruf sighed. "What other choice do I have?"

"Okay, first close your eyes and take deep breaths." She said and sat down next to him, doing exactly what she said as an example.

Scruf sat down and decided to give it a try and followed her instructions.

"Good, now clear your mind, and try to relax, 'kay?"

Scruf was stunned by how calm Flora was, and the cheerful expression on her face. Not seeming rattled by their date in the least.

"Wow..." He uttered after completely forgetting the nerve easing exercise and gazed into Flora's eyes instead.

"Did you say something, Scruf?" Flora asked him.

"Not much," he started. "Just that you're the most amazing Pokemon I know." He stated, boldly. For once feeling a little more confident in himself.

Scruf's compliments on Flora surprised the Chikorita and left her in a stunned state as she blushed deeply.

"Thanks, Scruf. I think you're amazing too." She began as she looked directly at him, her face still red as she started feeling a little nervous.

"I um... the reason I like you, isn't _just _because you saved me from those Beedrills a while back."

Hearing this, Scruf began to pay full attention, since he didn't really know any other reason.

"It's really just because of who you are, Scruf." She smiled at him, "Your strong, caring, brave... I don't care that you can be a little timid sometimes."

Scruf sighed in relief. He knew he had some confidence issues, so he was relived to know Flora didn't care about them. Though, he couldn't help but think they needed to change. "I'll try and fix that..."

"No need, Furball. It's just another one of the things I like about you." She smiled and walked by him. "So where to?"

Scruf thought for a minute. "How about... that park from earlier. We could go there for a while." He suggested.

"Sounds good!" Flora agreed.

Scruf nodded as they started walking again before a mischievous grin ran across his face. "So... your sure you weren't even a little nervous back there?"

"I don't get nervous, Furball." She denied firmly.

"That's not what I saw..." He teased.

"Really? I remember two minutes ago, you couldn't say one word without stuttering."

Scruf was taken back and stayed quiet for a while.

"...Touché." He managed to say, but grinned as his tail wagging back and forth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, Team SLT, remember the plan?" Spike asked from in front of a bed Chansey was fast asleep on. The room was close to Nurse Joy's and it wasn't to different from their room.

"All set. And quit calling us that!" Tank said in an annoyed tone. "Anyway, It's payback time!"

Larvitar made a shushing noise. "Be quiet!" He whispered in warning. "This thing has access to more of those hospital tools. We wake it, we die." Larvitar obviously exaggerated.

"Good point." Spike agreed in a quieter tone. "Those needles are... painful..." He said fearfully and rubbed the bandage on his arm. "And we didn't get gummy snacks like Tank!"

"That's because you two blew up that room." Tank pointed out.

"Oh yeah..." Spike recalled then laughed lightly at the thought. "But that's not important right now! This eggs going down! Okay Gloom, all set?"

Gloom yawned. "Well this is a pain... you promise you'll stop bugging me if I do this?" He asked sleepily.

"Of course! All that you need to do, is use that Sleep Powder move so Chansey won't wake up." Spike explained

"It's already asleep." Gloom pointed out, starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, but it will wake up if it hears something!"

Gloom sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Spike grinned and nodded. "Tank, you have the colorful pointy things?"

"Right here." Tank replied and spun around two markers in his hand he had gathered at Nurse Joy's desk.

"Good, good..." Spike said and rubbed both claws together mischievously. "Team SLT, commence with Operation: Googly Face!"

Larvitar ran up to Chansey and poked it with a marker a few times. Chansey groaned first before finally waking up.

"Huh...? What's going..." She trailed off before she could notice the trio, since tiny green spores floated around her before she drifted back off into a deep sleep.

"There. Now I'm going to bed." Gloom said after the move was through.

"Wait, are you sure you don't want to help with the revenge?" Spike asked Gloom. "We have colorful-pointy things..." He tried to convince him with markers.

"No thanks. Have fun getting in trouble though." Gloom said and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, and you can have fun in that little Dreamland of yours." Tank shouted back while he removed a cap from a red marker.

"Whatever." Gloom called back, not evening turning around before leaving the room.

Spike ignored them and picked up a red marker. "Forget about him! Let's get on with the mission!"

A uncertain look ran across Larvitar's face as guilt kicked in. "Think we're going too far?" he asked.

Spike and Tank we're already drawling ridiculous scribbles on the sleeping Chansey's face by now.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Spike asked, completely missing Larvitar's previous statement.

"...uh, nevermind.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Meritina Park, Flora laid down next to Scruf while gazing into the small pool of water as is glittered in the moonlight. Scruf, however, didn't seem too interested in the pond in the least.

Flora sighed taking in the sight, "Isn't the pond beautiful, Scruf?" She turned around to ask him.

"Yeah. Sparkling water." Scruf replied dully. Not too interested in romantic scenes.

Scruf's stomach growled. "We should have gotten something to eat before leaving... I'm starved.."

Flora grinned. "So I guess your more interested in food than sharing a, _romantic_ evening with me?" Flora asked in a alluring tone of voice while slowly walking closer to Scruf and gazing deeply into his eyes.

Scruf tensed up again before starting to sweat. "Wait! I never said that!" he panicked.

"W-what I meant was um... dinner?" He smiled weakly, still sweating a bit.

Flora giggled again. "Relax, I was only kidding,"

Taking a moment to calm down, Scruf narrowed his eyes and threw Flora an annoyed glare. "Nice."

Flora couldn't help but to laugh a little. "Come on, Scruf, lighten up! Besides, I'm starting to get hungry too, so..."

"So?" Scruf asked with a puzzled look.

"So, what are we eating?" she asked cheerily and smiled at him.

"Oh, right." Scruf said before taking a few quick looks around before spotting an Oran Berry bush.

"Those should work... Okay, be right back." He said and trotted over towards the bush and picked a few berries off with his mouth, taking caution not to squish them before gathering them up and heading back towards Flora.

Scruf smiled and said a few muffled things that couldn't be understood at all.

"Okay, now try talking without a mouthful of berries." Flora said.

Now Scruf grumbled something before placing the berries in front of them. "Bon appétit!" he pronounced proudly.

"Great! These are way better than that stuff they force on us at Pokecenters." She said referring to the PokeFood.

"Thought so." Scruf guessed. "But, I wouldn't mind eating meat either... like steak!"

Flora took a bite out of a berry then swallowed. "Steak?"

"Yeah, it's this delicious food that they let me eat once at the Police Station before..." Scruf had to force himself not to start drooling.

"I've only tried it once though." He said and ate the berry closest to him.

"Oh. Well, I don't eat meat." She informed. "I like eating vegetables, and berries like – hey!" She shouted as a Rattata snuck up while they were talking and swiped the largest of the berries.

"Sweet! Now all's I need some cheese and a decent place to live, and I'm set!" the rat said as it walked off with the berry in it's mouth. Not noticing the two angry Pokes behind him.

"Don't worry, I got him." Scruf said before crouching down and growling menacingly. "You're not steak but..." Scruf started before he inhaled deeply then letting loose a loud, ground shaking roar.

The Rattata yelped and jumped out of surprise while dropping the berry then turning around.

"Great Gorgonzola!" It squeaked in panic before picking up the berry and making a break for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Scruf growled before dashing off after it.

"Scruf! Wait up!" Flora said and joined the chase. "It's just a stupid berry!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Spike..?" Larvitar asked in a stupefied tone as he stared blankly in front of him.

Chansey walked off angrily with a colorful face of scribbles, leaving the troublesome trio in yet another cage before slamming the door shut.

"This is injustice, you pink freak!" Tank shouted at the door and grabbed the bars again. "Let me out! I know my rights!"

"Yeah, Larvitar?" Spike answered, looking just as stunned.

"...how did we end up here? Again?"

"I don't know, Bro. I don't know..." Still referring to himself and Larvitar as brothers.

Tank settled down. "...crap... she caught us fast..."

Spike glared at Tank. "Yeah, I wonder how? Oh. I know. Maybe it's because you POKED HER IN THE EYEWITH A MARKER!!" He shouted, simply infuriated.

Tank chuckled. "Yeah..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After chasing the Rattata to the farthest end of town. Scruf finally stopped after his prey managed to slip into a hole in a nearby house.

"Darn it... got away..." Scruf muttered. The Growlithe had chased the Rattata into an alley, and a few houses ahead was a path leading to a small mountain trail. He started sniffing the hole the Rattata had escaped into before Flora caught up.

The Chikorita was out of breath and was panting out of exhaustion, not used to running for so long.

"Scruf..." she started softly, "why the heck did you chase that stupid rat _all through town_?!" she finished as her voice took on a more hostile tone.

Scruf flinched before turning around from examining the hole where the Rattata had escaped. "Oh, um, yeah.. Sorry about that..." he replied with a nervous laugh. Knowing from experience it's not a good idea to get Flora mad.

"Do you know how hard it is... keeping up with you..?" She asked between breaths.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad. A little bit of exercise is healthy!" Scruf barked happily. Not seeming tired at all.

"Just promise me you won't do that again..."

"All right, fine. That _rat _still got away though..." Scruf stated sourly.

"Forget about the rat, Furball." Flora sighed. "We can still visit one more place before we head back." She stated knowing it was starting to get late.

Scruf yawned. "Nah... I'm sleepy..."

"Please, Scruf? Just one more place?" Flora asked sweetly.

Scruf sighed. "Fine.." He agreed, finding to hard to say no to Flora.

"Yes! Let's go!" Flora cheered before she ran ahead to the rockier path leading into the mountain, earlier fatigue replaced by excitement.

Again forced with no other choice, Scruf ran along to catch up with Flora anyway.

After a minute or two later, they ran into a flat, rocky terrain with random holes in the ground, but with one very large hole surrounded by a few lowly elevated, wooden yellow blockades. There was also a sign board reading 'Geysers' on it, and an explanation about it.

"I wonder where we are..." Flora asked as she looked around her, examining the area around her as always.

"No idea.." Scruf answered right before the ground started rumbling. Alarming them both.

The ground shook a little more violently before the main geyser surrounded by the blockades, suddenly erupted in an explosion of heated, steaming water.

Catching them both of guard, Scruf yelped and Flora jumped out of surprise when the geyser went off. After the shock, it didn't take long before Flora started to gaze adoringly at the fountain, as some water droplets glimmered in the moonlit air.

Taking a little longer to get over the surprise, Scruf eventually walked over and sat down closely next to Flora to watch the geyser. Almost as soon as it started, the geyser eruption came to a stop as the water flow ended.

"Wow... now you have to admit that was beautiful, Scruf." Flora said while still in a small state of awe.

"Okay, okay... better than boring lakes at least." Scruf agreed before smiling.

Flora smiled back before she glanced down at the floor. "Hey, um... Scruf?"

"Yes, Flora?"

The Chikorita blushed. "Well... this is sort of an embarrassing question, but..." She stared directly into Scruf's eyes. "You do... like me, right?"

Scruf did the same and looked into Flora's eyes. He had always enjoyed being around Flora, but he had never said anything like this too her before.

Scruf gulped. "Remember when I called you gorgeous a few weeks ago?" he asked. "Well... I... I really meant it. It wasn't by mistake."

Flora's eyes lit up in delight, "Really?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Actually... I think there's a lot more to you than just that." He went on, both their eyes now locked.

'_Calm down, Scruf! Don't choke, don't choke!' _Scruf attempted to calm himself mentally.

"Well, for one, I think you're a great Pokemon because of your personality. Your normally happy, cheerful...it's inspiring.." he went affectionately.

Flora was delighted as she continued to stare at Scruf adoringly. Awaiting him to continue.

"And, you're not bad looking either." He grinned. "Your leaf's dark-green shade, and those glittering ruby-red eyes... your beautiful, Flora."

"No wonder I like you."

Flora, once again, looked overjoyed before giggling happily. "Oh, Scruf! That's so sweet!" she said, ecstatically.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

Scruf sighed in relief knowing she didn't think what he just said was pathetic. "Why else would I put myself through saying that?"

Flora rested her head on Scruf's chest, who didn't seem rattled in the least by her doing so anymore. "I'm glad we got to spend this time together, Scruf." She said in good spirits before staring into the night sky.

"Yeah... me too." Scruf agreed, still smiling.

They stayed like that for a while before Flora yawned. "It's late, furball."

"Right. Mind if I walk you home?" Scruf decided to kid around again.

Flora giggled a little. "You may."

"Then right this way, mademoiselle." He grinned and indicated in front of him. Flora laughed a little as they set off back to the Pokecenter together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk back to the Pokemon Center took only a few minutes after leaving the geyser area; both Pokes talking and laughing the entire walk. After finally arriving, they noticed the entire building was quiet.

"Well, we're back." Scruf said through a yawn then smiled at Flora. "The others must have fallen asleep by now... can't blame any of 'em though. We were out pretty late."

"Yeah, but it was worth it if you ask me." Flora replied and smiled as well, while Scruf walked over towards the door.

The Growlithe glanced at it noticing it was held open slightly by a marker.

"Huh, looks like Spike remembered we needed a way back in." Scruf laughed as he pushed the door the rest of the way and held it open for Flora.

"Thanks," She said before she walked up to him slowly, with a passionate, admiring look in her eyes. "I really had fun tonight, Scruf."

"Same here!" Scruf agreed, tail wagging again.

Flora looked down at the ground in front of her again before her cheeks turned red as a rose. "Hey Scruf... I have a surprise for you, but you need to close your eyes first, okay?"

Scruf turned his head in a confused matter before deciding to close his eyes anyway. "Okay, but what surprise?" He asked, eyes now closed and still confused as to why they needed to be.

"If it's more Oran berries, no thanks. I'm not - "

Scruf ceased to talk immediately and quickly opened both eyes as he felt a warm sensation of something pressing gently up against his muzzle. A low yelp managed to escape his throat as soon as he witnessed that Flora had also closed her eyes, and had caught Scruf in a sweet, affectionate, kiss.

Completely stunned, Scruf's cream colored muzzled turned a bright shade of red almost instantly as he slowly closed his eyes again and began to kiss back.

Oblivious to anything else but each other, their kiss lasted a long while before slowly breaking off. Both Pokes were still blushing before Flora leaned closer to Scruf's ear and whispered, "Good night," She said in a soft, joyful tone before walking into the PokeCenter.

Scruf remained completely still in his dazed state, as the color of his muzzle remained bright red. He would've stayed that way for the rest of the night, but he soon regained control of his senses before grinning happily then trotting into the PokeCenter.

Tail wagging back and forth.

* * *

There it is. I'm not really too sure how that was... but as always, I hope it was enjoyable. Writting this was tough... anyway, next up, Sky takes on the second Gym Leader. Thanks for reading and leave a review. 


	28. Apparition and Gym Leader Two

Whahoo!! I'm finally back and I've finally updated again! Sorry it's been such a long wait, but now that I'm back, on with the fic! This chapter get's the Gym battle started, and the rest, I'll leave you all to see for yourself. Now without any further ado, Enjoy! (Man, I missed saying that!)**

* * *

Chapter 28: Apparition and Gym Leader Two **

In a fair grassy meadow, with clear blue skies; one happy Totodile danced merrily alongside of many, singing, dancing, living coffee mugs, which sang in perfect chorus and all had the exact same high pitched voice. All with arms and legs.

Giant towers (which resembled coffee mugs, as well) also stood tall in the meadow, as a nearby crystal-clear lake glittered in the warm glow of the sun. It was the perfect paradise for a caffeine addicted Totodile.

"Coffee Land's a perfect placeee!" They finished their song, immediately ceased to dance, and turned to Spike.

"All hail the ruler of coffee: King Spike!" The cups sang happily all of a sudden and began bowing to show their respect. The caffeine-crazed Totodile, Spike, whom was now given the title as 'king' by the coffee mugs, gave a grin that swelled beyond his nose before climbing onto a nearby marble platform, somehow causing more cheering.

Once on the platform, Spike picked up a ruby encrusted gold crown and placed it upon his head. Smiling cheerily once it was placed.

"Thank you, my totally loyal subjects of Coffee Land," Spike announced publicly as the crowd grew silent for him to continue. "Today is a great day for Coffee Kingdom. The newly developed Coffee Village is nearing completion and will be finished within the hour! Providing homes for the poor, and small-sized mugs!" He pronounced proudly, and the mugs cheered and clapped ecstatically.

"You're the greatest, King Spike!" One of them praised from the crowd as others followed the example and all the meadow was filled with various praises.

"Thank you, thank you..." Spike bowed several times with great honor. "I know, I know.. I'm great and all... But, it was all for the coffee." he spoke proudly and folded his arms behind his back, "And speaking of which..." He trailed off as a coffee mug with a mustache ran onto the platform and fell onto one knee, then raised a gold-laced pillow with a steaming mug of normal, non-living coffee on it.

"Your hourly cup of coffee, sir." The servant said before Spike graciously took the cup.

"Thank you, Houston." Spike said, unaware this wasn't the name for all butlers.

Then, the coffee cup dubbed as Houston, bowed once more before hastily leaving the platform.

Spike lifted the cup to his face, and took in the coffee's pleasing aroma of freshly grinded coffee beans; savoring the moment of the tranquil, peace-driven land, and fresh hot beverages, which were not suited for Pokemon at all.

"Finally... there's no one stopping me from drinking coffee..." he thought aloud with one huge grin, then suddenly stopped to think, "..maybe I'm dreaming..." he wondered and began to question everything before him's existence and even the coffee he held, and stared at it questionably. "But then again... who cares!?" he shouted and threw caution to the wind, simply thrilled to finally be able to drink his cherished drink. Spike then prepared to drink the steamy beverage and held it to his mouth...

...right before it faded from his paws and disappeared completely.

Spike looked at his claw, unsurprised, then twiddled his empty claw fingers slightly and turned them around to examine the other side.

"...Of course. Not even in my dreams..." He said dully.

Then, Spike cried out in anguish in an overdramatizing matter, all of a sudden; deciding mourning over fading coffee was necessary instead of strange.

He would have stayed that way for quite a while, but after he noticed his happy coffee citizens had also faded, and all of his Coffee Land had changed completely, he stopped and gasped.

The vivid green grass of the meadow, had changed from lively to lifeless as it was turned dry and listless. The glistening lakes had vanished, leaving behind only dry, cracks in the earth. The coffee towers had changed into a worn, dilapidated state as the most notable change, would be the skies had changed from clear blue, to a disturbing shade of blood red.

Confused and disturbed, Spike tried to grasp hold of what happened to his peaceful paradise.

"Wh..what the... what the heck...?" he thought aloud, but could think of no answer, then realized his head felt lighter and realized what was missing then reached for his head. "Not my crown!"

Though Spike was soon over his crown's disappearance and took another look at the eerie wasteland, and felt very uncomfortable; wanting to wake up or leave immediately. "What exactly did happen here? I turn away for one second... and..." Spike trailed off as he felt a strong presence of someone or something else in the area. Though, strangely, the presence was somehow vaguely familiar to him.

"_Ah... we meet at last, Spike."_ said a dry, low voice as if speaking in a whisper.

The voice's morbid tone scared Spike out of his scales.

"W-What? Who said that?!" Spike exclaimed, startled, and looked around him quickly, but only to find nothing.

The voice started to laugh wickedly at Spike's confusion and fear. After hearing where the source of laughter came from, Spike looked up into the bloodied sky to see a huge pair of menacing, glowing yellow eyes glaring spitefully at him.

A very familiar shiver ran down Spike's spine as he immediately recognized the eyes.

"Those eyes... you... you're that blob... from that vision I had..." Spike said slowly in realization and was slightly frightened right before the voice laughed again.

"_Correct." _It assured as the sky turned from red to a dark and also eerie shade of purple; creeping Spike out even further. "_That was quite the phantasmagoric scene you dreamt..." _The voice went on, confirming Spike's beliefs that he was dreaming.

"_I hated it. So, I decided to redecorate. Like it?" _The voice began laughing evilly.

Spike was outraged, yet frightened at the same time. He had no clue how what he decided to classify as a spirit could change his dream, or if it was even a spirit. "First of all, I don't any have idea what phantasmagoric means. Second... Who or what in the world are you?!" He shouted at it furiously.

Spike could once again hear low laughter coming from what seemed to be the eyes. "_No one in particular." _It answered, very cryptically.

Spike growled lowly at the obscure response while becoming even angrier, and decided he hated whatever it was before him.

Seeing red, Spike prepared to yell a response but couldn't as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head from what seemed like nowhere. Spike cried out in pain and clenched his head to try and surpress the pain.

"_Am I sensing anger? You should watch it. Your emotions are a dangerous thing, now..." _The voice gave warning, although it sounded highly amused. As if taking delight in watching Spike suffer.

Spike weakly looked back up at the pair of eyes, as the purple in the sky began to surrounded the eyes. Giving it a spiky, almost solid figure with two bony hands floating separately from the figure. Though it possessed no mouth, and it was transparent.

"What... are you talking about...?" Spike managed faintly, having no idea what it's previous statement meant at all.

The figures eyes looked pleased. "_Tell me. Does a certain Farfetch'd named, Chi, mean anything to you?" _

Spike was shocked. The stunned Totodile's eyes went wide at the mention of the Pokemon he unawarely attacked. Spike had no clue how the figure knew of that event, how it could manipulate dreams, or of how it even knew his name.

In his deep state of shock, Spike didn't notice the area surrounding the two fading.

The figure growled dryly, almost as if hissing. "_Hmm...Your waking up... pity. I was hoping this torment could last a little longer... didn't you?"_ the voice laughed again.

"Who are you?!" Spike demanded furiously with another shout, but the pain in his head didn't go away and kept him at bay.

"_We'll meet again... but until then, you should learn to control your temper. For the sake of those you hold dear..." _The voice said with an ominous feel in it's tone and Spike knew if meant something bad. The voice laughed it's evil laugh once more as the scene and figure completely faded, followed by it's eyes, and then the entire background. Leaving Spike to fall screaming into the dark, bottomless abyss.

Then, in one sudden motion, Spike shot up from the floor of the iron cage he Tank and Larvitar had been locked in and screamed, thinking he was still falling. Though once he had calmed down enough, he realized he was back in reality and that he had started up a cold sweat and was panting out of fear.

Spike tried to calm down and gain control over himself while he glanced around the room and noticed everyone was already awake and had left the room. The cage he was in had also been opened earlier.

As Spike finally managed to regain control over himself, he noticed that with each breath he took, a cloud of mist was expelled from his mouth, and he noticed the room was abnormally cold, though the windows were shut.

That was the last straw. A wave of panic and fear swept through Spike's body, before he hastily stumbled to his feet and rushed out the room running, overwhelmed with fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around the same time, a very sleepy, very tired Sky awoke with a yawn and stretched to greet the morning. Eyes half shut, he slowly looked around the room and noticed Pearl and Melena were both gone, and that he was lying on the floor.

Guessing they must have awoke way before him, and ignoring the fact he was on the floor, Sky stood up, but then immediately clenched his stomach and groaned.

"I... I ate too much..." he regrettably stated the obvious, aches and pains pinching away at his stomach.

Sky tried to ignore the severe gastralgia and grabbed his backpack which was nearby the bed he had slept in, before taking out a toothbrush, hair comb, and a red and white PokeBall print cup, before dragging his feet and backpack, sluggishly, and heading into the nearest bathroom.

Minutes later, Sky was finished with morning preparations for the day and had dressed in slightly different clothing he had packed. Sky now wore a sleeveless sliver vest with blue stripes basically around the shoulder area, a long-sleeved black undershirt, sky-blue jeans similar to his last pair, and finally, the same white and blue sneakers. Besides his vest and longer sleeved undershirt, his apperence wa nearly the same.

Sky saddled up his blue backpack over his shoulders before heading into the lobby and now the only thing he was missing, was breakfast and a two friends.

After entering, he noticed only a few other trainers still remained in the Pokemon Center due to the lack of a functioning kitchen, and Sky couldn't help but to feel guilty for it.

Sky soon decided to continue searching for Pearl and Melena instead of feeling guilty, and only needed to look a short while for the two missing girls, before he spotted Melena at a nearby table and headed over.

"Hey, Melena." Sky greeted, still sounding a little sleepy, "Where's Pearl?" he yawned.

"Morning, Sky. You're one late riser." she said, smiling, and Sky noticed there was a breakfast muffin on the table near her. "Pearl went shopping just a little while ago," she informed before going back to eating the delectable backed pastry.

Sky stared wide-eyed. "I'm starved... where'd you get that from? The kitchens been _deep-fried_." Sky grinned at his joke.

Melena narrowed her eyes in a annoyed manner before sliding a paper bag across the table. "It's from a diner in town," she informed, "I went out for breakfast, and you can have that IF you promise never to use puns like that ever again." she said.

"Fair enough." Sky agreed and set his backpack down before taking a seat in a nearby chair. Then he immediately grabbed the bag followed by hastily reaching for whatever was inside.

Melena watched Sky for a short moment before noticing that his clothes were slightly different. "Hey, Sky, new style?" Melena asked, slightly curious.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing." Sky replied, and then pulled out whatever was in the bag and pulled out an apple. Sky stared blankly at it before turning to Melena.

"An... apple?" He said, stunned and confused, right before his expression turned sad and panicked. "What happened to the diner food?!" He cried out.

Melena couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, Sky, but after that display of eating last night, I decided you'd be better off with something good for you." she said while smiling cheerily as always.

Sky let out a disappointed groan before looking at the apple again. "Ah, well.. Not really what I was expecting, but beggars can't be choosers, I guess... so, thanks." He said, changing from disappointed to grateful, before taking a bite out of the apple. Eating a lot more normally than he did the night before.

"No problem. Paying for that was a cinch compared to helping with the damages..." Melena said and sighed from the infinite amount of money she and Sky had payed to rebuild the kitchen.

Yeah..." Sky agreed as he pulled out his very empty wallet and shook it, hoping for at least a penny to fall out. "I had no clue damage's costed so much... I've never been so broke in my life..." He said, depressed, before he slumped into his chair.

Melena laughed again, "Don't worry, you can think about money later. For now, you should be thinking about your upcoming Gym match." she reminded.

"Right," Sky agreed, suddenly becoming a lot more serious. "well... no doubt I'll be using Spike, unless the Gym is an electric or grass-type Gym... and Tank's new on the team, so I guess I'll use him next time.. "

"Yeah, I'd do the same if I were you. So what's your battle strategy?" She asked, highly interested on the topic.

Sky thought for a little while longer before coming up with an answer and stood up. "You'll see." he grinned and grabbed his backpack he had set down.

Melena looked annoyed at his answer, but decided to just forget it. "I might have been able to help, but whatever, Sky. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Sky kept grinning, "I hardly ever do."

Melena found his comment an embarrassing one, but kept it hidden through a seemingly annoyed stare.

"...cheesy."

"Really?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile outside of the Pokemon Center, Sora waited patiently in front of the door for either Spike or Sky, so the group could either leave, or so she could have someone to talk to since Flora was with Pearl, and Scruf had other issues to resolve.

The Growlithe had his paws full with trying to explain where they were going next to Tank.

"So... it's basically a big human house were we have to fight a bunch of strong Pokemon, right?" Tank asked after Scruf finished his explanation.

"I-It's c-c-cold..." Larvitar threw in out of nowhere through chattering teeth as he loitered around the area, hugging his arms for warmth.

Scruf ignored Larvitar before he laid down and yawned, still tired from staying up so late. "Those are the breaks." he replied calmly and sounded even a little uncaring.

"Great, that's just great. I knew I was in trouble the moment I meet that banana stealing Totodile! Now I'm mixed up in you guys' Gym war or whatever this is!" Tank shouted and began stomping around in a tantrum.

"Calm down, it's just an ordinary battle, anyway..." Scruf stated, "...except with stronger, and possibly more vicious Pokemon..." He added, not having much luck in making it seem ordinary.

"So...c-cooold..." Larvitar insisted on complaining, even if no one listened.

Tank simply ignored the Growlithe and Larvitar and continued his rampage, while Scruf decided talking to him was useless, so he simply walked a few feet away, then rested his head on his paws to rest some more.

Not long afterwards, the Pokemon Center door was thrown open, and Chansey quickly threw Spike out of Pokemon Center in a hurry. Sora managed to back up in time to avoid being hit by the door, as the gator was pushed out, and fell over.

"Lost in the halls or not; you and your two partners in crime over there," she pointed to a rampaging Mankey and a shivering Larvitar while shouting," are simply NOT allowed in this Pokemon Center unsupervised ever again under ANY circumstances!" The Egg Pokemon, still extremely angry said before slamming the door shut.

Spike growled as he picked himself up, but was over it quickly and began to walk away from the door to nowhere in particular. Once again he stared at the ground, lost in thought, and ignored the cool breeze and didn't realize much that he was even outside since he was greatly troubled by his nightmare.

Sora was slightly disturbed by the scene, but was nevertheless happy to see Spike. "Good Morning, Spike." she greeted in good spirits. "I guess that's one way to leave... anyway, you and Sky slept in pretty... late..." she trailed off as she noticed Spike's eyes didn't advert from the ground while he walked right past her.

Sora felt hurt to be ignored so since she does consider herself and Spike best friends. But, choosing not to become depressed over it, Sora decided on trying again and walked to catch up with Spike.

"Spike?" she began, "Are you okay? Maybe you're still tired..."

Spike finally snapped out of his thoughts the moment he noticed Sora talking to him. "Huh? Oh, hey Sora..." He replied, but seemed distracted as his mind remained on the other matter.

Sora looked at him carefully and could easily tell something troubled him. "..Okay, what's up, Spike?"

Spike sighed, "you're good at that..." he admitted and Sora smiled happily.

"Anyway... it was..."

Once again, Spike hesitated to say anything that may worry Sora, since two separate thoughts conflicted within his mind. One, he recalled that Sora had told him that she would always be there for him, but he also recalled the voice in his dream said he may put his friends in danger somehow; leaving the Totodile in a state of conflict.

'_Maybe... it's just a nightmare... or getting into so much trouble and blowing things up is causing me to go nuts... or maybe they served bad food here...' _Spike thought deeply then turned to Sora.

"It's nothing, really. Just a... really bad dream..." He answered finally and smiled weakly. Trying to convince himself it was all an horrid nightmare caused by bad Pokefood.

"Oh. Nightmares..." she thought, "Well, it's good to see your okay, then." she said, relieved in knowing he was okay.

"Yeah... that thing was probably nothing..." Spike thought aloud, unawarely.

"Hm? What was probably nothing?" Sora asked and looked at him slightly suspicious and confused, now certain something was indeed troubling him. She didn't noticing Sky and Melena walking out the door, since she was far more concerned about Spike.

Spike flinched and began thinking of an way out of what he just said. "Uh, nothing's nothing! Hey look, Sky's here!" He said quickly before running off towards their trainer in a hurry.

Sora was highly doubtful of that answer, but decided to let it go for now as she walked over to Sky as well.

As Sky walked out, he was smilling energetically and was excited about the Gym, "Okay guys... the next Gym awaits, so lets finish a few last-minute preparations, then head out to victory!" he called out enthusiastically to the gang of lollygagging Pokemon.

Scruf was sleeping, Tank kicked the dirt and purposely ignored Sky completely now that his tantrum was over, and being Melena's Pokemon, Larvitar had no reason to listen, so he simply continued to shiver and complain about the cold. Spike and Sora seemed to be the only ones paying any attention at all.

"...Right, then. Well, at least you two will listen.." he said and scratched his head.

Sky then took off his backpack before reaching into it and pulling out two separate TM's. One clear, one a yellowish-brown.

"These are all I have... TM's twenty-eight, and thirty-two..." He thought aloud before thinking a little while longer.

"Okay... Spike, Scruf, front and center!" he called.

Spike immediately recognized the disks as TM's and dashed closely in front of Sky very excitedly, while Scruf yawned before trotting up after hearing his trainers call.

"What's going on?" Scruf asked Spike with a very sleepy expression.

"New move! New move!!" Spike shouted excitedly and jumped up and down, brimming with excitement. Forgetting his nightmare, for now.

"New move?" Scruf repeated, "...Okay, not like I really have a choice.." Scruf said and perked up a little.

"I bet I get a ultra-super-powerful move that can take out a Pokemon in one hit!!" Spike said hopefully as Sky leant down on one knee.

"Okay, I'll choose what to teach you two based on how you battle, so these will hopefully help improve any weaknesses..." Sky informed.

"Smart move." Melena complimented, "That sounds like a pretty good use for TM's."

"Yeah, I thought It'd be." Sky knelt closer to Spike who could hardly keep himself from jumping up and down.

"Okay, Spike, for being so enthusiastic, you can go first." Sky said and held up the clear TM. Then he stopped after remembering something.

"Oh yeah, and Spike... sorry about the cage thing, buddy..." he apologize for confining Spike behind small cage bars. Though he seemed to forget Tank and Larvitar went through the same sentence. But, Larvitar wasn't his Pokemon and Tank had hit him on the head before.

"I mean, after you and Gloom saved us from those Team Crimson clowns and all... I didn't want to put you in there but Nurse Joy made me..." he continued apologizing, and seemed regretful.

Spike couldn't be happier. He smiled as the Totodile found all guilt about destroying the kitchen vanish after recalling the treatment from Chansey. Somehow thinking of the destruction as revenge enough.

"Well you don't look mad, so that's good," Sky realized and was relieved. Then he went back to the TM's.

"Anyway... on with these, babies! ...Spike, your offensive moves a pretty good for now, but your not too fast and usually have a hard time avoiding attacks... so this move, TM 32, should make up in that department!" He said as he booted up the clear TM, followed by placing it on Spike's head.

Spike forced himself not to jump out of pure excitement and held still as the TM clicked, before it, and Spike gave off a dim and brief glow.

A few moments later, the glowing ended as the TM fell to the ground. The clear coloring gone from it and left it dim and gray.

"YES!! I have a brand new move!!" Spike cheered happily, "Time to bring on the pain and kick some Gym leader butt!" The Totodile continued to cheer happily and danced around while Sky picked up the yellowish-brown TM next.

"And Scruf.. You can move fast, and not much hits you at all... plus, you can manage pretty well with the few offensive moves you have..." Sky went on, as Scruf couldn't help but to become a little embarrassed at the compliments.

Spike's cheering stopped and a vain buldged on his forehead after hearing the many complements for Scruf. "Hey! That better not be favoritism!" Spike shouted, mainly out of jealousy.

Sky didn't notice Spike's yelling, and continued. "TM 28..." he read, "But, this can double as something we can use to dodge, and attack!" Sky said and booted up the TM and it did as the one before it.

TM 28 also fell the ground, colorless, as Sky picked both of the used TM's up to throw them away later. "All right! And with that, we're set!" Sky said excitedly before getting up.

Melena looked at Sky with interest. "Huh... so you're teaching Spike how to use Double Team, and Scruf how to use Dig..." she thought aloud, thinking of how he could make use of their moves. "Knowing you, you'll make good use of these."

Sky nodded while smiling excitedly before he held a fist in front of him with ambition. "Now, let's go win another badge!" he declared confidently and remained grinning.

Mostly all of Sky's team of Pokemon agreed before all setting out towards the next Gym. All but one.

Seeing that no one even took notice in him staying; Tank folded his arms and eventually followed the others sluggishly. Grumbling all the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a short walk, the still incomplete team by one person, eventually reached Meritina Town Gym. The building was about the same size as the Gym in Verteon, though this one looked more like a dance studio painted sky-blue rather than a western saloon.

And it didn't take long before they saw a familiar blonde and Chikorita waiting near the door.

There you two are," said Pearl wearing a grin along with something completely new which was the first thing that caught Sky and Melena's eyes. Pearl was wearing an entirely new outfit consisting of a palish light-green undershirt, a pink jacket featuring pockets with flaps and verly light pink fury-looking frills on the edges of the sleeves and the bottom of the jacket, baggy pants that were a dark shade of green also accompanied by pockets with flaps on each side, and last, she wore new sneakers also dark green and with a pink curving strip through them. Pearl had also slightly changed her hair and added bangs to it's normally lengthy style.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd ever get here." Pearl stated but was glad they had finally arrived.

Sky found himself staring at Pearl for a while before he quickly shook his head and cleared his mind. "Uh.. Hey, Pearl. Nice new look!" He complimented.

"Thanks. Since none of my Pokemon caused any damages, I decided to buy some new clothes!" she explained cheerfully. "I decided to go for a more trainer-like look. I see you've changed your look, too." she noticed.

"Yeah... anyway, that's enough about fashion! This champ has a badge to win! To the Gym!" he declared and walked up to the door confidently. Right before it flung open and smacked Sky dead in the face. Thereafter, a kid ran out crying, holding a very injured Paras.

The kid sported a forest green wooly sweater, a lighter shade of green shorts, a pair of glasses, and shoes. Of course, also green. Though the feature that made him most noticeable was his hair was also green.

"Stupid Gym!... I'm NEVER coming back for as long as I live!! I hate you, Katrina! You hear me?! Hate you!!" He shouted tearfully then ran away towards the Pokemon Center, sobbing.

Melena and Pearl were both shocked silent for a while after that.

"Well he's... expressive..." Melena finally said, breaking the silence.

"What was that all about?" Pearl wondered aloud, meanwhile Sky slowly peeled off the door before falling to the ground.

"Apparently that kid must have lost. Badly..." Melena stated, feeling sorry for the kid. "If I had to guess, he fought _that_ Pokemon.." she said, slightly more serious.

All while Sky finally managed to pick himself off the ground. "Ughh... that sounded ominous enough... what Pokemon?" He asked as he rubbed his head. This happening to be the only thing he heard.

"Nothing to be taken lightly. Be careful with this match, Sky." she warned, seriously.

Sky was just as serious and nodded. He turned around to the door, away from the girls, then, gulped fearfully.

"All right... here we go!" He declared suddenly, threw open the doors, then ran in as his Pokemon followed.

For once, Pearl didn't seem annoyed as much by Sky's hasty and slightly hyperactive behavior he would sometimes display.

"Well, we should go in, too, Melena." Pearl suggested and began to walk through the doors, but stopped as she noticed Melena had knelt down next to Larvitar; whom had completely frozen in place and looked simply terrified.

"Huh?" Pearl said, confusedly.

"Don't worry, Larvitar. Everything will be okay.." She patted the frightened rock skin Pokemon on the head soothingly and gave him a comforting smile; Larvitar clinging to her leg. "You go on, Pearl. I'll stay out here with Larvitar. He's had a pretty bad experience here."

Pearl was confused on why Larvitar was frightened, but then it hit her and she realized what type of Gym this must be. "Oh... Okay, gotcha. I'm sure Sky will understand."

"Okay. Tell him I wish him luck!" Melena called still seemingly cheerful, and Pearl nodded and smiled before heading into the Gym as well.

Once she entered, Pearl saw the Meritina Town Gym looked fairly different from Rika's Gym in Verteon on the inside as well as the outside. The walls were painted sky-blue, the arena was a standard battlefield, also painted blue, along with a Pokeball outline as most arenas have. A few pillars all different shades of blue were spread out through the Gym as well, though the arena remained bare.

Spike, whom surprisingly to the other Pokemon decided not to cause any trouble for once, and simply climbed onto the benches along with the others and sat down next to Sora.

Sora once again noticed the troubled look on his face, but didn't know what else she could do or say to help, so she could only remained silent.

Meanwhile, Sky ever eagerly glanced around quickly for any sign of the Gym Leader, before almost immediately spotting a teenage looking girl on the other side of the Gym, combing her hair on the benches that were on the opposite side of were Sky's Pokemon were at.

The hair she combed was dyed silver and resembled silk itself, accompanied with sky-blue eyes, flashy yet baggy styled dark blue pants, along with light-blue and white shirt which had a swirling pattern to it, and last, an elegant pair of deep blue dance shoes.

Sky didn't see anyone else besides her, and a referee reading a magazine while leaning against a wall, so decided to try and get answers from the girl. "Uh, hey there," he said and caught the girls attention, "I'm Sky, and I was wondering if you knew where the Gym Lea - "

The teenager perked up, and looked more lively, and interrupted. "Gym Leader? I'm the GL around here, small fry! Oh yeah!" She declared loudly, eyes burning with confidence, and voice loaded with enthusiasm.

Sky was completely stunned at her sudden, energetic outburst but got over quickly as he realized she had just said she was the Gym Leader. "You are? Awesome! ...wait, small fry...?" Sky questioned, and threw her a saddened look.

"I'm Katrina! Meritina Town's beautiful and elegant dancer of the skies! Just like my role-model and all time hero – Winona!" She declared loudly once more, not losing any energy in her voice.

Sky pointed at her, childishly, still unhappy. "Just because you're taller than me, doesn't mean you can call me small fry!" he reported unhappily.

Katrina sweatdropped.

"uh.. and mind letting me finish my sentences? That was rude earlier!" he switching to being angry to not seem so childish.

"Oops... was I interrupting? Great, not again... anyway, sorry. That happens from time to time..." She apologized sincerely. "So, what was it you wanted to say? Hey, what's your name, anyway, kid?"

"I'm Sky Selveren from Silver City, and I'm here to challenge you, Katrina!" Now Sky declared, now with enthusiasm. Katrina's enthusiastic and energetic personality becoming contagious while Sky grinned confidently.

"All right! That's the spirit! You have the soul of a true competitor and I have a good feeling about you, kid! Let's get started!!" she declared loudly.

"Yeah!!"

Pearl but a hand on her forehead. "Oh brother..." She mumbled while Sky ran to the other side of the arena excitedly. "Great. Sky's acting like her now... hopefully, this is temporary..." She said before taking her seat on a bench as last time along with Sky's Pokemon and Flora and then remembered something. "That's right... hey Sky!" she called out.

"Huh? What is it?" Sky said and turned around.

"Melena wishes you good luck, and so do I!" She said and smiled encouragingly.

"I'll be fine, but thanks anyway! " Sky replied with a thumbs-up, and smiled confidently.

"Okay! Let's get right to it, kid!" Katrina called from the other side of the field and smirked while pulling out a Pokeball.

The Referee took his position outside of the arena.

"Here we go again... four matches this morning..." he sighed, obviously sick of his job. "Well, maybe this one can win..." he thought aloud and unawarely and made Sky feel very uneasy.

"All right, this is an official Gym Match between uh..." he paused and turned to Sky, with a slightly confused expression.

Sky looked back, just as confused.

The referee put his hand to his mouth, "Hey, kid, what's your name? I can't get this over with without it..." he whispered. In the middle of the battle introduction.

"Huh?" Sky couldn't hear him.

"Oh for Pete's... some kid from some city, Vs.."

"Hey! I'm not just SOME kid! I"m Sky Selveren and I'm from Silver City!" he shouted and waved a fist threateningly at the referee.

"Right. Sky Selveren from Silver City vs. Meritina Town's Gym Leader, Katrina. Both trainers will use three Pokemon and only the challenger is allowed to substitute. The battle is over whenever all of either trainers' three Pokemon faint." He explained the battle conditions.

"Let's go, Bluu!" Katrina shouted eagerly and threw a Pokeball into the field and released a blue bird Pokemon with cotton like wings, two feathers pointing upwards from it's head, and a white beck into the field.

Sky realized it immediately as a bird Pokemon. "A Swablu... Okay, so this is a Flying-Type Gym..." Sky thought aloud and smirked before he pulled out his PokeDex.

"Swablu. The Cotton Bird Pokemon.  
A Pokemon that has wings like cottony clouds. After enduring winter, in which little food is available, Swablu flocks move closer to towns in the spring."

The Swablu named Bluu simply pecked at one of it's cotton-like wing before tilting it's head.

"Awwww! It's adorable!" Pearl chimed blissfully after one look at the bird Pokemon.

Sky, however, seemed far less impressed by the birds looks, and took it as easy prey. "All right... this shouldn't be too hard... Scruf, let's go!" Sky called.

Scruf's ears perked up after hearing the call, before he leapt off the bench. "Guess I'm up first.." he thought aloud, slightly unnerved about being first in the limelight.

"Augh! Why don't I ever get to go first?!" Spike got over his fright and confusion just long enough to complain. Mainly out of envy for Scruf going first. "Hmph... whatever... anyway, kick butt, Scruf!"

"Yeah, go for it, Scruf!" Sora cheered as well. Then, she noticed Tank was sitting with his arms folded and had a scowling expression as usual. Showing he didn't care and didn't want to be there one bit.

Sora nudged him with a wing, indicating him to cheer his new teammate on.

Tank glared. "...Woo-hoo."

"Yeah! You can do it, Furball! Get out there and win!" Flora cheered for him as the Growlithe trotted up to the arena, and was surprised with his opponent.

"What? I'm fighting this bird?" He thought aloud while staring at the Swablu, "Great! There goes the pressure! This should be easy..." Scruf smirked and placed a paw in front of him before crouching down into a battle position.

Suddenly, a vain bulged on the Swablu's head after hearing the comment. It's harmless, docile demeanor fading instantly to a more angered and hostile one as it flapped it's wings angrily.

Scruf flinched again. "Umm... I'm sorry?"

The referee held up the flags after both Pokemon were prepared. "Round one is Growlithe Vs. - "

"Would it kill ya to use their nicknames once and a while, Jim?!" Katrina called out, now in a frighteningly hostile tone which made Sky, and the referee fearful.

The ref. gulped and turned to her. "Uh.. sure, no problem.." he agreed, very timidly and then turned away. "You'd kill me if I didn't.." he mumbled sourly before rasing the flags. "Anyway, round one is um... Scruf, " he recalled what Sky called his Growlithe, "vs. Bluu, yadda, yadda, yadda, you know the rules, begin." he said, quickly and uninterestedly and walked out the arena.

"Scruf, Tackle!" Sky shouted his order and pointed towards the Swablu.

"Bluu, start out with Peck!" Katrina ordered and did the same as Sky.

Hearing the orders, Scruf lowered his body a little more before charging at full speed towards the Swablu, as Bluu took flight and charged rapidly towards the Growlithe.

And thus, Sky's Second Gym Match began.

* * *

All right! That was a lot to get done, but I don't care! I'm happy to finally be able to get another chapter in! The battle really gets started next chapter, and I hope this was an enjoyable chapter, as always! So later all, and leave a review, as always! 


	29. Synchronization Issues

I can't waste the whole summer doing nothing, can I? Lately I've been having slight internet problems, but that's over now. Until I can get a sturdy and reliable internet connection, I'll be updating via friends house and data disk from now on. Anyway, due to an idea I had, this chapter is part one of five part gym battle. I had a lot of time on my hands without an internet connection. All aside, I hope you all like it, so, Enjoy!

Chapter 29: Feathery Fury, Part 1: Synchronization Issues

Inside Meritina Town Gym, small, rapid footsteps, along with the sound of rapidly fluttering wings could be heard, as both Scruf and Bluu continued to gain speed; their collision course charge soon coming to an end.

Just as the two Pokemon looked as if they would collide into each other, a smirk made its way onto Katrina's face.

"Now, Bluu! It's special move time!!" She called suddenly.

With the Swablu and Growlithe just moments away from impact, Scruf began growling before leaping toward Bluu with all the momentum he had gained from his short dash, though before the collision, Bluu smirked as well as it's trainer, before vanishing from sight in a blur.

Stunned, confused, and now with no target t o hit, Scruf yelped before losing his balance, and falling to the ground in a heap.

Sky was also very confused. "What kind of attack was that?! A Pokemon can't move that fast using Quick Attack..." He thought still very much confused, but decided their defense was more important. "On guard, Scruf!" He reminded himself and Scruf to stay focused.

Scruf picked himself off the ground and shook his head quickly to shake of any soreness, then went back into a more cautious stance while trying to locate the bird.

"Go!! Use it, Bluu! Aerial Ace!" Katrina shouted out her order.

Scruf flinched as he heard the sound of something approaching him from behind, but before he could turn around, Bluu, now charging at incredible speeds that almost made the Pokemon invisible, and far faster than its first charge, slammed into the Growlithe's side with a huge amount of force.

Scruf let out a painful yelp from the impact, and due to an added amount of turbulence, the Growlithe was sent spiraling to the other side of the arena before he landed on his side.

"What the–!? What just happened!?" Sky called out, so confused his head hurt.

Katrina grinned before she flicked a hand through a lock of her silver hair. "Sorry if that was too much for you, kid."

"Wha...What kind of move was that?!" Sky demanded, _'I hardly saw her Pokemon move...!!_'

Katrina smirked again and folded her arms. "Nothing but this Gym – and Winona's – move speciality! You and your Growlithe just experienced what an Ariel Ace can do, firsthand!" Katrina boasted smugly.

"Arial Ace...?" Sky wondered, then growled. Though he was confused on what exactly an Arial Ace was, he was enraged at the smug tone Katrina had taken. "Oh yeah? Well we're not done yet! I'm winning this no matter what!" Sky shouted, unaware Scruf had wobbly begun to stand up and slowly regaining his balance, or that the Growlithe had taken on an injury, a slash on his left leg.

"Yeah! You can do it, Scruf!" Flora cheered encouragingly from the sidelines, to far away to notice the wound.

Scruf looked a little dazed before snapping out of it and noticing his let leg was bleeding slightly. At the first sight of the red liquid, Scruf began to immediately feel extremely queasy and dizzy. Though, Scruf reminded himself this gym battle was imporant to Sky, and quickly shook his head again to clear his mind, then turned round to give Flora a reassuring smile.

"Not bad." Katrina complimented. "Some challengers I get go down after one hit. Guess your not like that, kid!" Katrina said and grinned competitively. "But here's where things get intense! Ariel Ace again, Bluu!" She ordered before Bluu took the air again.

Sky clenched his teeth. "Damnit, not again... Scruf, stop it with Tackle!" he shouted the first counter move he could think of.

While Bluu started another rapid charge for the Growlithe, Scruf once again had very little time to react due to the speed Arial Ace gave Bluu but managed to throw himself, and collide into Bluu, stopping it's charge. Though with a huge difference in speed, Scruf was forced back as Bluu hardly lost any distance at all.

Not as hard of a hit as last time, Scruf managed to quickly collect himself, and skid along the ground with his paws to keep balance, though the turbulence from the attack made it hard to do so. As he stopped, Scruf winced from the cut that he had obtained through the collision, the exertion to his leg making him bleed more, blood slowly dripping and staining the fur on his leg.

"Great, that didn't work... Ember, Scruf!" Sky shouted again, disregarding the fact Scruf was beginning to look tired.

Scruf took a moment to catch his breath, then quickly inhaled as the fiery pressure built up in his chest, followed by exhaling three blazing hot fireballs towards the cotton bird.

Not having any energy left to dodge after two consecutive Arial Aces, two of the fireballs collide with Bluu before the cotton bird cried out in pain. The third fireball kept moving before eventually disbanding in mid-air.

"Drat... Nice move, kid. I guess your Growlithe's moves are as quick as it is! I knew you had the fighter's spirit!" Katrina called enthusiastically. Somehow ignoring of the blow Bluu had taken. Then, she took a moment to settle down before thinking deeply about the battle situation.

_'Okay... Bluu's starting to become exhausted...we can't use Ariel Ace much more...' _She thought seriously before glancing at the Swablu who was slowly getting back to it's feet, panting heavily.

_'She's not use to using it like he is...'_

"Don't let your guard down, Scruf!! They can attack again with Ariel Ace as many times as they want!!" Sky shouted his warning to the Growlithe, very much overly dramatic.

A sweat drop appeared on Katrina's forehead.

Unable to recall at themoment Pokemon have limits to their moves and energy, Sky thought his next move over for a only a moment.

"Okay Scruf.. Attack again with...Ember! No, wait! Tackle!" Sky blurted hastily.

"Bluu, use Peck!"

Hearing the mixed commands, Scruf was confused on which move to use and he looked back at Sky questionably, eventually he began a sprint towards Bluu, deciding to go with the last command he heard, and while ignoring the pain that only seemed to be getting worse in his leg. Though Bluu, now steadily back on both talons, stood nearly motionless, with a strangely calm demeanor.

Sky was confused on why both Katrina and Bluu seemedso calm, but then flinched in sudden surprise, recalling the simple fact Bluu could fly.

"Ack!! Scruf, wait! Ember attack!!" Sky called out quickly, failing his arms about in a loony, uncontrolled, panicked way.

Scruf continued to run, but once the Growlithe heard Sky's babbling, he turned around, completely confused and utterly distracted from his attack.

Bluu noticed the Growlithe's perturbed behavior and that he had turned his back to her, and as any other pokemon would, took advantage of it. The Swablu took to the air a moment before Scruf would have hit her, and the Growlithe lost his footing and stumbled again. Then, Bluu perched on Scruf's back, sharp talons resting on his ruffled orange and black back fur, and finally, the cotton bird Pokemon pecked Scruf on the head a multiple times.

Tank stared. "Wow. Talk about embarrassing..." the Mankey commented from the bench with both arms folded. Seeming slight embarrassed himself. "I've been captured... by a nut who can't even order a move right?!"

"Hey, shut up! Sky's our trainer, you know!" Spike snapped in Sky's defense, but he soon realized Tank may have had point. "But... I probably would've messed up with an order like that, too.." Spike admitted, slightly unnerved and now a little nervous about his own match if this was how Sky was going to battle. "...Maybe if I tried really hard, I could use both moves if Sky says something like that!" Spike said energetically all off a sudden. Tank smacked his forhead.

Meanwhile, Pearl looked at Sky questionably, instantly knowing Sky was battling strangely while the brown-haired trainer in the arena hung his head low with embarrassment, which had a dim, sobbing look. "Hey, Sky!" she called out suddenly; catching the saddened trainers attention and he turned around.

"Pull yourself together! You're getting creamed out there!"

This did nothing to cheer up the humiliated trainer.

"Remember to work at a team with your Pokemon! You can't shout out any random order and expect it to work!" Pearl called in a motivational, yet serious tone and Sky couldn't tell if Pearl was trying to motivate him or scold him.

Regardless of which it was, Sky took what Pearl said into consideration and thought deeply about exactly what he was doing; aimlessly staring at the ground while doing so. A feeling of remorse and regret swept over Sky, FINALLY realizing how poorly he was battling with Scruf, all because he let the desire to win cloud his judgement.

"Hey, Scruf..." Sky began lightly, and Scruf ceased to bark at the blue mocking bird and turned to his trainer. "Sorry... I was so caught up with winning, I guess I got overly competitive and screwed up your orders.."

Scruf, not upset in the least, gave an understanding smile and barked cheerily.

"You're not upset..?" Sky thought, slightly bewildered and his expression lifted. "..All right! That means you _don't_ hate me! Now..." Suddenly, turned the opposing Gym Leader on the other side of the arena, with a newly renewed expression of serious determination.

It didn't take long before Katrina noticed the dramatic change in expression; noticing that it wasn't one fed with a blind desire to win, but instead with determination.

The teenage Gym leader grinned. "Well, looks like your serious now!"

"Oh, we've been serious the whole time. Just not like this!" Sky declared loudly once again while grinning.

"Great! Well then, Bluu, get out of sight with one more Ariel Ace!" Katrina ordered with renewed enthusiasm as well and continued the match.

Still airborne, Bluu flapped her wings a few times and ascended to the air before quickly vanishing out of sight in another blur.

Sky began to think quickly, _'Okay... it's using Arial Ace again... we can't track it by sight...' _Sky thought while he and Scruf searched for any sign of the small birds whereabouts. Then, an idea hit Sky, _'unless...!!' _Sky, once again thought for a moment before coming up with a plan; this time a carefully thought out plan.

"Okay, Scruf! We haven't used this one in battle yet, but now's as good of a time as ever!" Sky called and Scruf nodded, even if he had no idea what move Sky planned to use. "Odor Sleuth!"

Then Scruf, glad he could once again clearly understanding Sky's orders, closed his eyes to focus and concentrated all his attention in his sense of smell to understand the basics of a move he's never used before. And through his effort and the move, Scruf was able to catch an even stronger scent than before of every fragrant of each object, person, and Pokemon in the entire building. And even though faced with a multitude of various scents, Scruf didn't take long before identifying Bluu's unique scent from everything else in the Gym, and began to understand where it was hiding. _'Gotcha. Fleeing to the top of this place won't help you now...' _Scruf thought confidently with a smirk

All while Sky remained focused on trying to locate where Bluu would reappear and attack from, since Scruf had to focus on tracking the scent from where he stood.

Silence lasted a little longer in the gym, all waiting for whatever that was to be unfold

"Now, Bluu!" Katrina gave her signal.

After Katrina gave the order, Sky wasn't quick enough to spot where Bluu was going to attack from, but he could feel a slight breeze from his upper-right.

Now with an idea where Bluu would attack from, Sky decided to put his plan into action.

"Turn right and stand completely still, Scruf!" Sky ordered quickly yet confidently.

Sky's entire party, along with Pearl and Katrina were completely stunned. Knowing that by how tired Scruf seemed to be; another hit would cost them the round.

Scruf nodded and obeyed his trainers order before and turned to his right, followed by sitting completely still; all while Bluu approached the Growlithe rapidly from the ceiling behind Sky, though it's speed was lowered from fatigue. Scruf didn't seem worried in the least since he trusted Sky's plan, and his now enhanced sense of smell let him know exactly where Bluu was attacking from.

The charging Swablu quickly began closing the distance between to the two Pokemon as they were moments away from impact, and Sky was trying to perfect the timing for thier attack

"...Okaaay...Now, Scruf! Bite!" Sky gave the signal with a quick, sudden call and hand motion.

At that exact moment, Scruf leapt forward with a vicious snarl, before roughly clamping onto Bluu's left wing in his fangs; stopping the Swablu's charge in it's tracks, though forced Scruf backwards by a few inches.

Bluu let out a cry of pain and tried to fly free, but Scruf 's fangs were deeply clamped in the Swablu's wing.

Katrina was astonished. "...No way... Bluu should be moving to fast for that to work!"

Sky grinned. _'I seriously need a stance...'_ he thought, finding merely grinning tauntingly unsatisfying.

"First time for everything, I guess! Now, Scruf, show Bluu an grandSLAM!!" Sky ordered and thrust a closed fist forward with confidence.

Pearl stared. "Where'd he get that pun from...?"

Catching onto what Sky meant, Scruf tightened the grip on Bluu's wing, causing more pained bird cries, then forcibly swinging Bluu by it's wing and slamming it into the ground with all speed and force the young Growlithe could muster.

The cotton bird smashed into the solid gym arena floor face-first with a loud, echoing slam; knocking the Swablu unconscious once and for all.

Moments of silence went by, and the referee, Jim, was unaware the first round ended since he was preoccupied with reading a magazine of some sort while leaning a chair he sat in against the wall.

"Wow... that's a really cool car..." Jim glanced up at the arena.

"Huh? Oh crap, it's over?! Aw man... I'm gonna get fired!" He immediately placed the magazine down and rushed up to the arena. "Swabl - "

Katrina cleared her throat while glaring. Dangerously.

"Uh... Bluu, is unable to battle! Round one goes to Sky and Scruf!" Jim announced quickly while pointing a flag towards Sky.

"Yeah!! That was awesome, Scruf!" Sky exclaimed happily and began a slightly ridiculous celebration dance; overjoyed on winning the first round of what was starting to be a difficult battle.

"He did it!!" Flora cheered as well, nearly just as happy as Sky was; simply overjoyed Scruf had won.

"Yeah! Groovy!" Spike cheered enthusiastically, apparently picking up words from Gurdy.

Tank stared. "..What the heck does _groovy_ mean?!"

Spike ignored Tank and was blissfully unaware he was using completely dated phrases. "That was one intense match..." Spike thought aloud, thinking about what his own would be like. "OKAYYY!!! I'M ALL FIRED UP!! I'M GOING TO WIN THIS NEXT ROUND FOR US!!!" Spike declared vigorously and jumped to his feet, a deep fire of determination in his eyes.

Sora was slightly uneasy by the Spike's shouting but knew Spike was just eager to battle. Basically, she was disturbed by the fire. "Oookay... you ARE a water-type, right?"

While in the arena, Katrina had just returned Bluu to its ball, and Scruf was panting out of pure exhaustion, completely worn out. "I... did it...take that... birdy..." he said between breaths, then, the Growlithe collapsed to the ground.

Flora was the first to notice Scruf, "Oh no... Scruf, are you okay?!" she said now highly worried and immediately jumped from the bench she sat on, and dashed into the arena next to Scruf.

Sky finally ceased his celebration dance once Flora dashed past him at mach 6, then finally saw Scruf lying on the ground.

"Huh...? Scruf?! Hey, what's wrong?!" Sky shouted as well and ran towards his Growlithe and knelt next to him and Flora.

Sky examined his exhausted Pokemon and after a short search, noticed a slash on his on his left leg,and it seemed it was bleeding all through the battle.

"He's had this the entire time..." Sky realized, "...and I didn't even notice..." he said, almost hating himself for his irresponsibility.

"Scruf! Are you okay?! Say something!" Flora said worryingly to Scruf.

The Growlithe groaned a little and finally started to stand up, then turned to Flora. "Something..."

"Scruf!" A relieved Flora snuggled against Scruf passionately after knowing he wasn't hurt too badly. "Hey! Don't scare me like that..."

Sky looked at them slightly puzzled, "... I can't understand a word they say..." Sky said, sounding confused and bewildered. He knew what the cuddling meant, but the rest was a mystery to him.

"Well anyway.. your cut's not too serious,Scurf..." Sky said, and pulled off his blue backpack and removed a Super Potion from section of it . "Okay.. This should help... but, it's only fair to warn you, Scruf: Nurse Joy said this medicine stings..." he warned before slowly inching the bottle closer to a now suddenly panicked Scruf.

Scruf gulped, and thought his only hope was to talk his way out. "A-Arf! Bark bark bark! (W-Wait! I feel better now! No need for stingy medicine...)" Scruf tried to convince and began to back away slowly.

Of course, Sky couldn't understand, so instead began carefully spraying the potion onto Scruf's injured leg. The Growlithe winced at first with a low whimper, and made the dreaded, sad puppy face.

"Aw come on.. Don't do that..." Sky said and tried to put on a smile, this only making his job harder.

"Awww! Scruf, you look SO cute right now!" Flora said, indicating the sad face puppy face.

While at the sidelines, Spike folded his arms. "Scruf gets all the attention."

"Yay, verily." Tank agreed archaically and nodded. Though now Spike had no clue what Tank said.

"Hey, kid! Is your Growlithe okay?!" Sky heard Katrina call, she sounded somewhat worried, even.

"Yeah, he's fine," Sky called back cheerily, and finished wrapping a the bandage around Scruf's injured leg.

"Great! So let's continue!" Katrina urged excitedly.

"That, we can!" Sky replied, grinning as always, pointing forward enthusiastically while Flora helped Scruf out of the arena as last time.

"Right! But this one won't be nearly as easy as Bluu was..." Katrina warned with a grin as she pressed a button on a PokeBall before it enlarged with a whirling sound.

"Let's go, Breeze!" Katrina said and threw the Pokeball into the arena. After the flash cleared, a Pokemon that resembled a fairy itself was standing in the battle arena. It's body was pale color of white, it had a miniature set of wings, and red and blue patterns on the mid-section of its body.

"Okay, what's this one called...? Katrina has a lot of cutesy Pokemon..." Sky remarked and pulled out the PokeDex.

"Togetic. The Happiness Pokemon.

Togetic is said to be a Pokemon that brings good fortune. When the Pokemon spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to share its happiness with that person."

Sky seemed disturbed, and slowly placed the PokeDex away.

Meanwhile, Spike sat on the bench basically trembling with excitement about trying his new move out. He tried to control himself and remain sitting, but found all the excitement was far too great.

"Yes!! It's finally my turn! I'll show you guys what a good battle is all about!" Spike said enthusiastically before dashing towards the arena.

"No, Spike! Wait for Sky to call you!" Sora tried to stop him since Sky never choose to use Spike next, but as always in these situations, Spike ignored her.

"Don't be an idiot, you idiot!! Tank tried to stop him, as well while stretching his arms out in an overdramatizing matter.

"So that's a Togetic, huh?... Okay... I should probably save Spike for last, so let's go Sor - " Sky was interrupted and stopped talking as the energetic Totodile dashed into the arena and stopped in front of him, merrily dancing about and full of energy.

"Huh? Spike?! You go after this round!!" Sky exclaimed, now seeming slightly more panicked.

Spike simply remained dancing while jumping blissfully. Completely unaware he had just wrecked part of his trainer's strategy in one fell swoop.

"So your next Pokemon is a Totodile.." Katrina mistook Spike as who Sky was battling with next.

"No, actually..."

"Great! Let's begin!"

Sky lowered his head in submission and sighed. "Okay.. fine..." he surrendered, and then took a deep breath. "..Well.. let's give it our best shot then, Spike!" Sky said with a sudden burst of energy in his voice, deciding it was at least better to be excited about the match rather than ill-tempered.

Spike nodded excitedly and rapidly then, the hyperactive Totodile turned his gaze towards Breeze while changing to a serious expression.

Though Spike had no idea what exactly his opponent was. "Okay, you fairy.. bird... thing! I'll take you down in five seconds with my new killer move!" Spike proclaimed and took his spot in the arena. Disregarding the fact he didn't know himself what his new move was.

The Togetic Katrina called Breeze, simply giggled lightly while looking toward Spike.

"Oh, I like what I see... Let's have some fun with this, okay, sweetie? You handsome hunk of Pokemon..." the Togetic said in sweet, alluring way before winking directly at Spike.

Spike, was completely stunned. "Wh...WHAT?!" Spike exclaimed loudly in tremendous surprise. That sentence being the last thing he ever expected from someone he had to soon battle.

After both trainers decided on their second Pokemon, Jim prepared to start the match. "Round two is..umm.." He had some trouble remembering the name of Sky's Totodile.

"...Oh, yeah! Spike vs. Breeze! Begin!"

* * *

And that concludes the first round and starts the next! Wondering what that ending was about? So was I! Find out what it all means next chapter! And don't forget, reviews make the world go 'round! (Well, no.. not really...but leave a review anyway!) 


	30. Greatest Fear

And here's the next chapter! A pretty speedy update for my standards, huh? In this one, Spike's match isn't exactly what he expected as he battles an unusual opponent. Enjoy!

By the way, we've finally hit chapter 30, and we're not too far away from hitting 100 reviews! I'm glad we've made it this far, and I'd like to thank everyone who's contributed! As a reward, this chapter should make you laugh. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 30: Feathery Fury, Part 2: Greatest Fear

After the very signal to begin, a very unusual stare-down took place in the arena. Breeze was very content making sweet faces at Spike and occasionally blowing kisses, while Spike himself was very much afraid. Shaking in fear of the mushiness.

Also, while the second round prepared to begin; Sora, Scruf, Flora and, Tank each all had faces written with shock as they could only stare at what the Togetic had just said.

"Wait a minute... WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!?" Sora exclaimed and was first to break the disturbing silence.

"Well... I don't think...umm... Yeah, I'm speechless..." Scruf decided and discontinued trying to say anything else about it.

Though Tank couldn't possibly disagree more with the Growlithe beside him. "Ahahahaha!" a hysteric Tank fell off the bench. "Oh man, this is rich!! How 'bout ya take her out to dinner, you handsome hunk of a gator, you! AH-HAHAHA!!!" Tank mocked and continued to roll around laughing.

Too discomforted to form words, Spike could only cast death glares at Tank. _'Note to self: kill the monkey.'_

Sky seemed confused on what exactly he was witnessing, although Katrina couldn't help but to grin. The silver-haired gym leader knew exactly what was happening since this is what Breeze specialized in. "Since that Totodile is obviously a male, it's going to have a really hard time fighting Breeze." Katrina called.

Sky was confused on what that meant, but decided to just ignore it and start the match.

"Whatever that means..." the trainer said, dismissing the subject. " Spike, let's go! Scratch!"

Spike didn't like the idea of getting any closer to Breeze than what he had to, but the gator eventually mustered up the courage to move and charged towards the Togetic.

Katrina smirked. "Use Charm, Breeze!" the silver-haired gym leader countered quickly.

Breeze nodded before turning to Spike, and making the saddest, yet cutest, face she could. "Spiky... you're not going to hurt me, are you?" She asked in a saddened, softer tone than before and stirred a foot along the ground.

Spike stopped dead in his tracks a few feet away from Breeze. Completely stunned. "...What the..?! S-Spiky?!? JUST WHAT KIND OF OPPONENT ARE YOU?!?" The Totodile shouted fearfully and pointed towards Breeze in a sudden panic.

"Calm down..." Breeze began softly before trotting near Spike. Fear kept the gator from moving, so no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't run.

"There's no reason for shouting..." She said and surprisingly to all, nuzzled against Spike. Very affectionately.

Spike immediately froze up on contact instantly before his fear quickly forced him to back away. Then the Totodile began to desperately think of a way out of this match since his heart rate had just skyrocketed, and he wanted to be as far away from Breeze as possible.

"H-Hey! I have an idea! You could fight with Sora! Yeah! It's totally cool with me and all.. I could fight later, against an.. um.. non-crazy Pokemon!" Spike said and waved his arms in front of him frantically as Sky did before in Scruf's match.

The Togetic gasped, "Spiky...! You think... you think I'm crazy?" she said sounding hurt.

"Heck yeah!"

Scruf found it hard to pay attention to the so-called 'match' since Tank just wouldn't stop laughing. He didn't know what was creepier: Breeze's battling method, or actually seeing Tank in a good mood.

"Oh man... this is just too good! Ah-haha..." Tank was now exhausted from laughing; the Mankey now back to sitting on the bench with the rest of the Pokemon.

"Quit being a jerk, Tank," Scruf said seriously. "I bet you couldn't fight her either!"

Tank took a moment but finally managed to get himself under control. The mankey sat up and then considered how he would fair in this situation. "...Hmm... you're probably right... although, her girly charms won't tempt me so easily, I think her flying moves would hurt... so... Good luck, _Spiky! _HAHAHAHAHA!"

Scruf sighed and shook his head; convinced there was no helping the monkey. But, he didn't need to as he heard a smash then Tank screaming, which made the Growlithe flinch.

Sora had just smashed Tank's tail with a Steel Wing.

"Like Scruf said: Stop being a jerk, you moron!" The Pidgey shouted at a now ill-tempered Tank as he picked up his tail and rubbed it soothingly, all while mumbling sourly.

Sky was simply stunned. "Whoa... there's no way Spike can get close if THAT is what her Pokemon will do..." the trainer thought aloud while feeling sorry for Spike. "Change of tactics! Hey, Spike! Use Water Gun!"

"Yes! Happy to!" Spike said with a relieved feeling now that he would not have to be anywhere near Breeze. The gator inhaled as always before launching the stream of water towards Breeze, and unprepared for the attack, the water gun hit Breeze directly and forced it back, though she seemed to take the hit fairly well.

"Katrina's Togetic has good defense against special moves..." Sky realized, "Well let's not stop there! Use Water Gun again!"

"Not this time! Arial Ace, Breeze!" Katrina ordered a counterattack.

While Spike prepared another Water Gun, Breeze quickly shook off the moisture on her wings and body before flapping and ascending skyward.

Spike took aim at Breeze, then fired the Water Gun, but the Togetic easily evaded the blast of water from the air, and started the rapid charge of an Arial Ace towards the gator.

And due to the attacks speed, Spike barely managed to raise his arms and brace himself for the attack before Breeze slammed into him. After the impact, Spike skidded backwards, but remained on his feet.

After witnessing the attack, Sky realized that Spike didn't seem to take much damage from it, and began to think of another strategy. _'Okay... So, it's not too strong, but that Togetic has a lot of defense... that's it! That's probably why they use moves that'll freak Spike out! Because once he is, they won't need much power to win! Not a bad plan... Now, I just need to counter it somehow...'_ Sky figured, then he suddenly recalled something he had forgotten as his face lit up with inspiration.

"That's it! Okay, Spike! It's new move time!" Sky shouted excitedly.

"YES!! I've been waiting for this!!" Spike cheered, his mood changing from anxious to excited again. "Sorry, but... looks like I'll have to take you down now!" Spike said to Breeze, grinning a mischievous grin that usually signaled trouble.

Sky was also excited to see the move in action and couldn't wait to give the order "And now, Spike! It's Double Team time!"

Spike nodded. Though he had no idea what Double Team was, our how to use it; Spike simply closed his eyes and decided to let his instincts take over. Even if he didn't know how to use the move, he flashed briefly.

After feeling a short burst of energy, Spike reopened his eyes and eagerly looked to see what kind of move he had wrought.

Though, he was disappointed to see Breeze still standing.

"Hey! That move was supposed to finish you!" Spike shouted and pointed toward Breeze, though the Togetic looked very confused and was glancing back and forth at Spike and something else.

Now Spike was confused. "Huh? What are you...?" He turned to his right to see an exact illusionary copy of himself, mimicking him exactly.

"AHH!!" Spike yelled in surprise so his clone yelled. "What the... _this_ is my new move?..." Both exclaimed and examined each other. "...AWESOME!! More of me can ONLY be a good thing!!" the gators said jovially before he and his clone danced around in a happy prospector styled dance to celebrate.

Sora, Scruf, Tank and Flora; all again were completely shocked. And now, frightened.

"A-Another Spike?!?" Sora exclaimed confusedly.

"Oh no... one's hard enough to deal with!!" Flora stated, all of them highly worried Spike would misuse his new power.

"Hey... I never got to use my new move..." Scruf realized, and looked slightly disappointed. But recalled he at least was able to use Oder Sleuth.

Pearl looked just as stunned. "Sky must of taught Spike that before he left... Nice move, Sky!" the blonde cheered him on.

"This - is - too - COOL!!" Spike could hardly manage to say as he was trembling with excitement. "With my new twin, I'll take down anyone who comes my way!" the Totodile declared and raised a claw into the air enthusiastically as his copy mirrored him perfectly.

"Spiky, you never told me you had a twin brother..." Breeze joked and giggled slightly, not taking the battle seriously at all. "He may be even cuter than you.."

Spike looked alarmed again. "Uh... oh no! I forgot this Pokemon's totally crazy! We have to get outta here!!" both Spike's panicked, fear of mushiness easily overpowering his excitement for his new move.

Katrina, however, seemed to be just the opposite of Breeze and was far more serious. "Double Team, huh?... that'll complicate things... but, it looks like he just taught it that move so... his Totodile can only produce one copy?" she thought aloud, confused on why so few.

And Sky, just as Spike, was now crazy with excitement. "Awesomeness! All right, Spike - er, Spike's! Double Water Gun!" Sky ordered and pointed towards Breeze energetically.

"Perfect!!" Katrina smirked after realizing the mistake Sky had just made.

"Okay..." Spike and his copy said, seeming to be more focused than usual, before he launched the Water Gun. Though his copy simply opened its mouth as he did, shooting no water at all.

Breeze sidestepped the incoming stream of water and then took note of which one fired the attack.

"Uh-oh...That's not good..." Sky said as he realized Spike's Copy didn't attack.

"Sky, Double Team's a defensive move! You can't use it to attack!" Pearl informed Sky. Sky let out a surprised cry and hopped on one foot.

"Okay, Breeze, you know which is the real deal, so hit it with Sweet Kiss!" Katrina called out while grinning widely.

Spikes' eyes widened. Then, his copy faded suddenly disappeared. "H-Hey! You can't leave me now!!" Spike panicked, simply terrified now and he was shaking.

"That's DEFINITELY not good!!" Sky panicked as well.

Breeze grinned a very mischievous grin before turning to Spike. "Well, Spiky... you've been pretty mean to me so far with all of your shouting and attacking... but, I suppose I could forgive you..." the Togetic said, changing back to the sweet tone of voice she used to fluster Spike.

"So... why don't we make-up with a kiss?" Breeze suggested in a now alluring tone.

Spike simply replied with a gulp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile outside of the Gym, Larvitar, who was now calmer after his bird-o-phobia attack, was sitting down beside Melena, who was leaning against the Gym walls while whistling to pass the time, leaving the rock skin Pokemon to think.

Larvitar felt guilty about making Melena miss watching Sky's battle, and he wasn't there to support his Spike or Tank. "...What kind of friend am I? Spike and Tank are fighting for their lives right now, and I'm... hiding out here like a frightened baby Pichu..." He sighed, then realized what he had to do.

The rock skin Pokemon thought it over a little while longer, before finally coming to a conclusion. Larvitar stood up bravely, then, slowly began walking towards the Gym door.

Melena continued to whistle and didn't notice Larvitar leaving until he was already halfway there. "Larvitar?" she questioned as she watched him take another slow step toward the Gym.

With fear clearly in his eyes, and an unsteady face, Larvitar fought with himself for each heavy, fear-prolonged step he took closer to what he considered the Death Zone.

Instead of trying to figure out what her Pokemon could be thinking, Melena simply followed Larvitar.

After a few more unsteady steps, Larvitar finally stopped in front of the door. Once he stopped, he could hear screaming coming from inside. Scaring him as much as a pig being thrown to the butchers.

Melena was surprised. "Are you sure you want to go in?" She asked as Larvitar jumped at the sudden sound of her voice.

With his heart now a beating drum in a marching band, Larvitar was even more unsure than before, but he decided it was important to face his fears nevertheless. Larvitar confirmed to Melena that he wanted to go in by rapidly nodding his head.

Melena understood and nodded as well. "Don't worry. You'll be fine, so no worries, okay?" the brunette gave another supportive smile before she walked in front of Larvitar and pushed the door open.

Larvitar gulped deeply before finally gathering the courage to walk in. Once inside, he began shaking and he carefully glanced around as if he were in a graveyard at midnight. But eventually, Larvitar caught sight of the battle arena and Spike.

The rock skin Pokemon was highly disturbed to see Spike running around the arena while avoiding Breeze like the plague, all while screaming frantically, with what Larvitar considered a lovesick fairy-bird chasing him.

Disturbed beyond belief at what he was witnessing, he began to deeply question Spike's bravery. To him, this was more disturbing than how Tank smelled.

He quickly shook his head before calling out to the frantic Totodile.

"Spiiiike! Don't be a loser!"

Spike continued running for what he thought was his life, and refused to stop even after hearing Larvitar's voice. " ARE YOU CRAZY?!? I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE HERE!! BUG ME LATER!!" The gator shouted to Larvitar.

Unfortunately for Spike, Breeze caught up. "Gotcha, cutie!" She shouted and jumped on Spike, clamping onto him like a leech.

"Urhg! Noooooo!!!" Spike flailed around frantically in hope of being released from her grip.

"And now, for that smooch, Spiky..." the Togetic said and slowly leaned closer to Spike.

"NOOOO!! NOT THAT!!! NOOOOO!!" Spike wailed and was able to gather enough strength to forcibly break away from her out of pure terror. The gator fell to the floor, then scrambled a good ten feet away before attempting to catch his breath.

"Well, this has gone on long enough..." Katrina began to get impatient. "Let's finish this! Attract, Breeze!"

Sky and Spike were both highly alarmed.

Sky really didn't want to see what this attack would do after witnessing the first two, and immediately did the first thing he could think of to save Spike. "Oh no.. Return, Spike!"

A look of sincere and utter gratitude spread across the gator's face. "Thank you!!!" Spike praised happily, considering himself one of the most luckiest Pokemon on Earth.

Spike turned to Breeze. "And to you..." he pointed and stared, " ...adios!"

Spike wasted no time running out of the arena, bowing gratefully when near Sky, and then dashing toward the benches. Though, instead of taking a seat on them, Spike quickly leapt and ducked under the bench to hide.

Tank smacked his forehead again. "That was pathetic. You know that, right?" he said sounding highly annoyed.

"Shut up!" Spike wailed, "S-She scares me... That Pokemon... ain't normal..." Spike replied from his hiding place under the benches.

"I don't blame him... too badly." Sora stuck up for Spike. "That Togetic is only the biggest flirt I've ever seen!" She spat, seeming angry.

"Yeah... she scares me, too." Scruf added.

"What's even scarier is the thought of Spike being able clone himself!" Flora laughed. Trying to find a brighter side to Spike's match

"Don't worry, Spike!" Larvitar said cheerfully as he walked over towards the group. "I'm sure having a cowardly leader won't affect our team's status!" the Rock skin Pokemon reported happily.

Scruf stared, "Well... ignorance is bliss..." the Growlithe said lowly.

"Gee, thanks." Spike replied flatly to Larvitar's comment; now feeling lower than Zigzagoon without it's stripes.

"Well... that was a complete disaster..." Sky lamented. "At least Spike didn't take on much damage... he took on more mental damage than physical..." Sky thought, wondering how long exactly this would linger in their memories. "..Anyhow, he'll be okay." the trainer said, then looked over to the bench and noticed Spike was hiding under it..

"...I think..." He reconsidered, disturbed. "Well, at least I have a counter now. "Sky grinned and decided it was best to return his attention to the battle, "Sora, you're up!"

Sora heard the call and turned towards the arena, noticing Breeze was still there. "Okay, so now I'm fighting the flirt..." Sora said, then smirked. "I'll make this quick," she said and flew into the arena.

"Sora! Go for it!" Spike supported by cheering, followed by the others all doing the same. Though he was still under the bench.

"Yeah! You can do it!" Surprisingly, Larvitar supported her, his fear of Sora vanishing and leaning more towards Breeze and other bird Pokemon.

Sora was stunned at first, and turned around, but then nodded gratefully to Larvitar before taking her spot in the arena.

While the match was about to continue, Melena walked by Pearl and sat on the bench next to her.

"Oh, Melena..." Pearl began, surprised she was in the Gym, "I guess this means Larvitar's okay?" She inquired.

"Yeah, he somehow stood up to his fear of bird Pokemon and managed to walk into an all bird Pokemon Gym." She said, smiling happily. "I'm proud of him."

"That's great! That must've took a lot of courage," Pearl complimented, and Melena could do nothing but smile and laugh, seeming a tiny bit embarrassed. "As for the match, Spike couldn't fight against Katrina's Togetic... " Pearl informed, slightly disturbed by such an unusual battle strategy.

"Oh... right. Gloom had problems against that Pokemon, too," Melena laughed after recalling her own match against Katrina.

"I can't really blame Spike or Gloom, though... That's a cruel strategy...but watching Spike was funny.." the blonde said, though she also found the thought funny and laughed slightly.

Spike, whom could hear every word they said from under the bench, was very irritated at the two girls finding his abject humiliation funny.

_"I wonder if they know how I'll plot my revenge...?' _the small reptile pondered the thought. Though he decided to save any brutal idea's for any more opponents that could be left, and the two girls continued to chat.

Sora took her position in the battle arena and shot a fierce glare at Breeze, who now seemed completely serious since she was now without anybody to fluster.

"You're going to have to change battle tactics," Sky informed gladly and was very much relieved he wouldn't have to witness those moves a second time. "that strategy you used on Spike won't work on Sora!"

"Well aware of that," Katrina assured. "Well then... let's get started!"


	31. Fearsome Fighters

Well, I finally was able to edit this chapter enough to update. Lately, I've been highly distracted because I've become addicted to the Warriors series books by Erin Hunter (New favorite book author!) So I think my writing style may have been slightly influenced by her style. Tell me if you notice a change. I kinda didn't... Anyway, it's up so enjoy!

Chapter 31: Feathery Fury, Part 3: Fearsome Fighters

"Okay, Sora! Use Quick Attack!" Sky ordered and begun the second bout. The trainer smiled confidently at the situation he and Sora were faced with. He knew most of Breeze's attacks were made for flustering and confusing, and Breeze had low attack power. He assured himself of an easy round.

"Breeze, use Arial Ace!" Katrina called.

On Sky's mark, Sora flapped both wings back and begun a quick charge that was quick attack towards Breeze, and with little time to react, Sora slammed into Breeze's flank and the Togetic was sent skidding backwards.

"Not bad.." Breeze remarked then began lightly flapping her wings, and was soon airborne. With the Togetic now in the air, she begun the extremely speedy charge of Arial Ace, and with close to no time for a reaction, Breeze collided into Sora as the Pidgey had done to her.

"Sora, now use Gust!" Sky ordered.

Sora bounced away from Breeze and began flapping her wings to remain airborne, then flapping harder to create a power burst of wind towards Breeze, that blew the egg-like Pokemon backwards and off balance as she skidded across the gym floor.

"Great, now let's use Steel Wing, Sora!"

"Counter with Arial Ace, Breeze!" Katrina countered.

Sora's wings flashed a bright silvers-white color immediately after the call, and the small Pidgey quickly flew for the still stumbling Togetic and before Breeze could react, the Pokemon was slammed into the ground by a barrage of two wings with dense steel-like feathers. Breeze slammed into the ground directly below her with a painful cry, and Sora landed smoothly in front of her.

"Not bad for a little birdy, huh?" Sora grinned and folded her wings comfortably. Breeze was injured from the smack to the noggin, but grunted while she tried to stand up.

"Still upset... are we?" Breeze murmured with difficulty due to the pain

Katrina smacked her forehead. "Okay, we screwed up there... " she admitted and sighed, "Well, time to take a chance! Breeze, it's time for Metronome!"

Sky flinched in surprise, "Metronome!? You fool, you'll doom us all!!" Sky shouted with panic. Metronome wasn't a move he was exactly eager to see since the last time he had seen it on televison used by a Clefairy, the pink Pokemon exploded.

Breeze quickly stood up, smirked, then began ominously moving tow fingers back and forth, and th Togetic began flashing.

Sky hopped on one leg, and held his arms in front of him defensively and tightly closed his eyes while awaiting the impending doom. Though, once the trainer heard no colossal death-inducing explosion, he opened his eyes in confusion and blinked.

"Did we die?" He asked himself and looked into the arena and saw Breeze holding a tiny blade of grass and Katrina laughing.

"What the...?!"

Katrina finally calmed after much laughing. "Hey, kid, Metronome doesn't always end with Explosion or Self-destruct, you know!" the Gym Leader called and began laughing again.

Sky scratched his head sheepishly, "Oh, right... I knew that..."

Melena smacked her forehead from the sidelines, and Pearl was carefully eyeing the blade of grass Breeze held.

"Sky's in trouble..." she said lowly and caught Melena's attention, "I'm certain that move Breeze is about to use is Grasswhistle, my grandfather's Roselia uses it all the time."

Melena looked back into the arena and noticed the piece of grass in Breeze's paw, then turned to reply, but as she opened her mouth, they both heard a soothing yet unusual melody sound from the arena.

Breeze had begun playing the small blade of grass by blowing gently against it and Sora only stared, since the Pidgey had no idea what this move was.

Sky was also confused, but he somewhat liked the tone being played as his eyelids became heavier and he yawned. "Hey.. that's a nice song..." he said tiresomely, unaware he had been getting sleepier and sleepier, while in the arena and much closer to the song playing Togetic, Sora's head began slowly bobbing up and down; the Pidgey was close to falling asleep.

Once Sky noticed his Pokemon was nearly asleep, it was enough to snap him out of his own near-sleep state. "Hey! Sora, this is no time for a nap!" Sky began flailing his arms about in the air again to try and wake them both up.

Hearing Sky's desperate call, Sora jumped, now standing upright and alert when Breeze's song came to an end. "

"Great, it failed," Katrina remarked, discomforted.

Sky yawned again, the sleep almost completely out of his system, "Okay, Sora... Now use the Quick Attack to launch Breeze into the air.." he trailed off to wait for Sora to fullfill the order.

Sora quickly thought of how she could carry out the order, then began a fairly speedy dash towards Breeze while flying at a very low altitude from the ground, and once she approached Breeze, she swooped upwards and collided into Breeze's chin, sending the Togetic into the air alongside Sora.

"Great, now finish it off with Steel Wing!" Sky called once more and threw a fist in the air.

With a sudden flash, Sora's wings were glowing brightly and the small bird Pokemon pulled both wings into the air before vigorously slamming them both down on Breeze's belly. The impact sent Breeze zooming back towards the ground; the Togetic smashing it's back into the floor below it with an agony filled cry.

Sora roughly landed next to the injured Togetic, huffing tiredly to catch her breath.

"AWESOME!!" Sky cheered and jumped into the air with his fist still in the air.

Katrina simply grinned and closed her eyes, while Breeze somehow managed to stand again and miraculously looked as if it was still ready to battle.

"WHAT THE--?!?" Sky fell back to the ground. How could a Pokemon take such a hit? "No way!! That should've taken down almost _any_ small Pokemon!!" Sky exclaimed in a panic.

Katrina flicked a finger through another lock of her silver hair. "Togetic's aren't exactly made for offense, but they can take a lot of punishment." she explained calmly, "Though I'm not sure how long you're Pidgey can keep these attacks going," She pointed out as Sora was in the center of the arena and was beginning to look tired.

Sky was stupefied as it dawned on him why Katrina was so calm about Sora battling Breeze. "..You.. You had a second strategy all along!" He realized.

"Precisely!" Katrina answered, "Breeze can not only just render a male opponent useless, she can also take multiple attacks from most other opponents and slowly wear them down." she explained in a matter of fact tone.

Sky didn't respond, but instead was growled in a ferocious temper, and Sora was feeling about the same way.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Togetic began grinning widely, "Are you upset you're little attacks hardly did anything?" she asked, ever tauntingly.

Sora fumed, she was already upset about earlier when Breeze flirted with Spike, and this wasn't helping. "You.." she pointed a wing forward ominously, but Breeze interrupted her.

"Wait, I know! You're simply upset that you're a worthless, little, birdie."

That crossed the line. If there was anything Sora hated more than Breeze, it was being called little. The Pidgey felt her eye twitch at those tabooed words and her wings shifted uncomfortably as they suddenly began to glow a fierce silver, all while her blood boiled with fury.

Breeze noticed the frightening furious look Sora wore, and began to back away.

Katrina noticed the murderous gleam in Sora's eyes. "Uh oh... Breeze! Use Arial Ace!" the Gym leader ordered quickly, although it was to her and Breeze's misfortune that the Togetic was simply petrified now.

"That - is - IT!!!" Sora screeched with a rage belonging to that of her morose Mankey teammate. YOU ARE **DEAD**!!!" And with that, Sora sounded a ferocious war cry and immediately shot towards Breeze as a vicious battering began once Breeze screamed in horror.

And as the pummeling took place, some outside of the arena found it too hard to watch once Breeze started screaming.

Scruf, whom after catching just one quick glimpse of the thrashing, quickly laid down and covered both eyes with his paws.

"I can't watch... there's going to be blood..." he feared.

Though once again, he and Tank had two completely different perspectives. "I sure can!" The mankey said excitedly, literally on the edge of his seat. Then he and everyone else cringed as a fairly loud and disturbing crunch could be heard, followed by Breeze screaming again.

"Whoa... now _that_'_s_ gonna hurt in the morning!" Tank said and was now even more avid, "This keeps getting better and better!"

Flora turned to Tank and stared. "Riiiight...Define 'better',"

Spike however was more embarrassed than excited. _'Huh... I wonder if I should face humiliation like a manly reptile, or remain hiding here...'_ he thought pensively and tapped his chin, but he flinched and was torn from his thoughts by another of Breeze's anguished cries, which helped Spike make up his mind.

"Hmmmmm... nope! Here I stay!" he declared and smiled from his comfortably isolated space below the bench.

Sky along with Katrina, watched simply shocked speechless as if a Zapdos had just payed a friendly visit and brought over a pack of cards.

Sky decided something must be done. "Sora!! That's not how you use Steel Wing!!" The trainer panicked and was worried Sora could possibly maim the Togetic for life.

Katrina simply gaped. "What kind of Pidgey can battle like that!?"

At last, Sora whacked Breeze into the arena floor with another swing of Steel Wing, and thought out of breath, she _now _calmly walked away from the unconscious Togetic with both wings folded and resentment towards Breeze clearly shone in the young Pidgey's eyes.

Behind her lay the battered and bruised figure that was Breeze, and her breathing was the only noticeable movement she made.

The Referee stared a fearful stare, "Th-that was scary... very, very scary..." he gave his opinion then carefully inched into the arena. "Uh... the winner is Sky.. and his Pokemon S-Sora!"

Sky was too surprised and stunned for to form words, so he tried to seek the right ones out desperately. "Errrr... good job?" he uncertainly congratulated as a question and made a double thumbs up?

Sora was breathing heavily, but caught her breath after letting out a sigh. She replied to the compliment with a few happy bird cries.

Melena and Pearl were also in a state of shock after the assault had ended.

Melena was the first to speak. "Okaaaay...Scary..." She pointed put.

"Yeah... I knew Spike was very destructive..." Pearl thought, while Melena suddenly looked lost and extremely pensive. "Now I wonder..."

Pearl began to think it was probably best to forget the battle, and turned towards Melena as she finally noticed a ominous, pensively worried expression the brunette made.

"...Sky's Pidgey may not have taken much damage but she looks tired, but without the right type..."

Pearl caught on to what Pearl was talking about, "I guess her third Pokemon is no pushover?" she inferred.

"Exactly. If Sora and Spike are all he has left... " she trailed off again.

Pearl glanced at the worried face of Melena's, then back into the arena. "I wouldn't worry." she stated suddenly. "Sky's battle style is a little different, but he usually finds some sort of opening somehow in tough spots, and now I see both Spike _and _Sora have the destructive nature to defeat whatever Katrina could use next." Pearl explained, and though not immediately, Melena caught a hint of admiration in Pearl's voice.

Melena thought for a only moment longer before she grinned. "Hey, Sky! One more left, so don't you lose!" She called in a competitive and encouraging tone.

Pearl was slightly surprised by Melena's sudden confidence in Sky, but was glad nonetheless. "Yeah! Get that badge!"

Sky turned around after hearing his two friends' cheering and felt a wave of pride surge through him. "As if I'd leave _without_ it!"

Meanwhile, Katrina had returned Breeze to it's ball, relieved the blood spill wasn't major. "I gotta hand it to you, kid," she snagged Sky's attention, "That's one tough Pidgey you trained. I've never seen one battle _that _way before..." she lamented. She felt a pang a guilt that Breeze had to suffer such a beating.

"Maybe a new battle strategy is in order..." she considered, but then shook away the thought and drew her next PokeBall. "Anyway, you've done well to get this far, kid,"

Sky's attention. Though what surprised him was she wasn't speaking with the enthusiasm and energy from earlier. In fact she seemed serious.

Ready for just about anything, Sora stood her ground defensively and prepared for the last round of the battle.

"But, unfortunately for you..." she drew another Poke Ball, "That's as far as you'll get! Let's go, Storm!" Katrina shouted and tossed the ball into the arena.

The red and white sphere hit the ground, clicked, then released Katrina's final Pokemon in the bright flash.

As the light faded, huge magnificent wings with smooth and darkly tanned feathers and ruggedly topped with cream-colored shoulder feathers, piercing eyes belonging to a predator, red spikes that seemed to form a crown, a long and slender neck, and lastly a lethal-looking long orange beak, were all the features of a fierce and large bird that was perched in the front of Katrina, it's wings folded neatly at it's sides. It dark-gaze fixed on Sora and Sky and in an instant it began crowing loudly without warning and as it spread both colossal wings with molting feathers. Making itself look larger than any human in the gym.

At the sight, Sora flinched in surprise and fell over at the birds frightening appearance, then quickly returned to her talons. Hiding a little bit of fear behind a glare as fierce as the huge bird in front of her himself.

All present but Katrina and Melena were simply stunned.

"Mew almighty..." Tank gaped, fearfully.

Spike almost found it scarier than Breeze. Almost. "That thing's a bird?! It's huge!" he exclaimed, finally out of hiding from under the bench.

Scruf gulped, "I've never seen a bird that big..." he said.

"Yeah... he's scary enough... I wonder what they feed it...?" Flora said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sky clenched his teeth with unease as he quickly realized neither Spike nor Sora Sky clenched his teeth with unease as he quickly realized Spike and Sora were completely outsized and they were probably in for the toughest fight of their lives as he pulled out his PokeDex.

"Fearow: The Beak Pokemon.

Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey." The Dex's automated voice informed.

"So it's called Fearow... the name suits it..." Sky pointed out. Then, the trainer noticed the size recorded for Fearow in his PokeDex was 3'11 but Sky could tell it was larger than that. Then the Pokedex blinked a few times and the handheld encyclopedia scanned the Pokemon it had defined without Sky knowing.

After a moment it began another voice-automated response, "Warning: Abnormally large Pokemon. Height: 5'7.Proceed with caution." It informed once more before shutting down, and Sky was surprised the PokeDex started again.

"Great. That's just great," Sky commented irritably, "This thing_ NEVER_ warns me about this kind of stuff in time..."

Katrina grinned comfortably. "Yeah. This is Storm. Very few trainers manage to get by him without some sort of Rock, Steel, or Electric Type, you know." she boasted. "And if a Pidgey and a Totodile are all you have left, you won't get very far... Maybe you should quit while you're ahead."

Sky clenched a fist. "Never... we've never backed down from a challenge before unless it involves giant steel snakes..." He stated with feeling while staring at his feet, then he suddenly looked towards Katrina and threw her a powerful glare heavy with determination.

"And we definitely won't backdown now!" He shouted with a fiery spirit and he began to feel winning was possible.

The referee looked out of his magazine and into the arena and noticed Storm who was usually the herald of a battle's end. "Yes! It's almost over!" he cheered and went to the arena. "The final round before my shift's over, and we can all go home: Storm Vs. Sora! Begin!"

Sky immediately decided to follow his instincts after the all to obvious realization Sora couldn't match this Fearow in terms of power, so he decided speed was their only option. "Sora, Quick Attack!" He shouted to begin the bout.

"Alright! You know what to do, Storm!" Katrina called, the energy clearly back in her voice.

Feeling the same fiery spirit in her heart as Sky's, Sora charged at the Fearow, wanting to win the battle for Sky and her team more than anything.

Strom remained motionlessly calm and didn't so much as blink while the Pidgey charged for him. He sat calmly and awaited for her to close in and then moments away from impact, he simply lifted a wing in front of Sora's path. The Pidgey collided with his wing with all the speed of her charge, although regardless of the speed, Sora bounced off harmlessly leaving behind only a few ruffled brown feathers where she had hit.

Sky was stunned. "What? It didn't work? ... this Fearow... didn't even flinch..." he realized, more anxious about things than before.

Sora however was determined not to quit and tried another Quick Attack, but with the same results.

Katrina flicked her hand through her silver hair. Again. "I told you so... ready to give up?" she offered, smugly.

Sky began to growl lowly. Rage was beginning to build up inside him, and along with the pressure of losing the battle, Sky felt useless. "Argh... Sora, Steel Wing attack!" Sky shouted furiously.

Sora was just as stunned about both attacks failing, but she quickly collected herself and prepared a Steel Wing in mid-air while she flew. As it was readied, the Fearow once again looked unconcerned about the impending attack.

"Let's see how carefree you are after this!" Sora shouted and aimed her Steel Wing attack higher than her previous Quick Attack.

"It's useless," Strom said and sounded as if he couldn't care less about the battle. Then as Sora swung the solidified wings along with her usual battle cry, Storm simply tilted his head away from Sora. Dodging the attack completely and with close to no effort.

As they went by Sora's wings came close to Storm's neck, but missed only by a hair. Before she could react, Storm lifted another huge wing again, and without restraint or hesitation, swatted Sora to the ground. As if she was a common house fly.

"Oh no... Sora!" Sky called out.

Strom smirked, but it soon faded as he then realized that he found no satisfaction in their battle. "Why not quit?" he asked. "This is an obvious mismatch."

Sora grunted painfully while picking herself up, the impact to the ground hurting more than his wing. "What, and sacrifice all what my friends have worked for?" she responded a ton of emotion.

Storm was thrown off by the comment and the Pidgey's resolve to battle. "Huh... I guess that's a good reason for going on... but!" he said suddenly.

This sudden change in demeanor surprised Sora. "...But?" she urged out of curiosity.

"To be blunt, Bluu and Breeze are weak. Don't think that by beating them you _or_ your friends are strong." he stated in a cold tone.

Sora was outraged. She hated enough that she couldn't seem to do anything, but she hated even more when anyone spoke ill about her friends.

"You..." she begun, words filled with rage. She knew an outbreak wouldn't work against an opponent such as Storm, so controlled her anger. "Take that back!" she demanded.

Storm laughed. "You're a foolish little Pidgey... I can't take back the truth." he said, then his expression went back to a serious one. "A bird of your size can never be strong."

Sora froze up. Storm's cruel words had left the Pidgey hurt and doubtful about her own abilities as a Pidgey. No matter how much she wished, she couldn't escape the hurtful thorns of being called small or little, or having others look down on her in some way.

All while outside the ring, Spike had had it. The Totodile was growling ferociously from the benches, somewhat stunning and frightening his friends around him whom had seen 'The Incident.' That last line was the last straw.

"Sora!!" Spike called out, catching the Pidgey's attention and snapping her out of her thoughts of self-doubt.

"Don't listen to him!! You can clobber this jerk!" he declared, feeling the burning desire to help and support his friend. Just as she does for him. "This guy's obviously too stupid to realize what he says makes no sense at all! You're not weak at all so, no matter what he says, don't give up!" Spike said with the determination to help Sora.

Sora was stunned and surprised to hear Spike say that, and he didn't seem embarrassed at all. And taking his words to heart instead of Storm's, Sora began to feel the doubt about herself slip away and it was replaced by gratitude and courage.

"Spike... thank you..." she said silently in severe gratitude for Spike's faith in her. "And don't worry! Giving up is the last thing I'll do!" she declared in a now audible voice while smiling confidently then she turned back to what they all thought by now was the jerk of a bastard Fearow.

"Why that little...!" Storm didn't like being called stupid too much, and was about to begin shouting, though luckily Sora cut him off.

"Okay, you jerk... my friend believes in me and truly thinks I can win..." Sora began, her eyes fixed with determination again. And for once, Storm decided upon staying quiet and listening.

"So, no matter what... We're going to win!"


	32. Tough Trials

All right! Here's the fourth instalment of this five chapter Gym battle and I couldn't be happier to say this is almost over! Wondering how another chapter fits into all this? Well read to find out! Enjoy!

Chapter 32: Feathery Fury, Part 4: Tough Trials

Sora stood her ground firmly, glaring. A determined gleam shone in her eyesWhile opposite to her, Storm also glared, unconcerned with cation as he simply saw Sora as no serious threat.

Sky tightened his fist with tension, then released it as he took a deep breath of air. "..Okay, Sora! Let's try again with Quick Attack!" Sky ordered.

"Right, let's go! Peck, Storm!" Katrina countered just as quickly.

Sora once again charged towards Storm with speed even faster than the last time, the extra strength and speed obtained through sheer will. Although this time, Storm had an order to fulfill so he began to carefully take aim where Sora was heading before lifting his head, directing his beak.

Sky caught a glimpse of the inevitable collision, "Uh-oh! Sora! Dodge..." He needed say no more. Sora was way ahead of him. She had already caught wind off the attack herself and spun left in mid-air as soon as Storm bought his beak down, her small size working to her advantage by making her a harder target to hit.

"Awesome! Now attack with Steel Wing!" Sky called out excitedly after watching Sora's graceful dodging performance.

Storm was within very close range when Sora quickly charged another Steel Wing before making a spin to gain momentum and followed by landing one powerful slam of her wing on the side of Storm's face. Finally landing a successful attack on her bulky opponent.

Unprepared for the attack, the hit dazed Storm and the great mass of feathers began to stumble and wobble unsteadily on one talon in his dazed state.

"No way...! Storm, are you okay?" Katrina exclaimed in alarm. The gym leader was very surprised with Sora's strength. Despite the fact she was still a Pidgey.

"Nice move, Sora!" Scruf called out.

"Yeah! Way to go, Sora!" Spike cheered, ecstatic his friend was doing well.

"I don't believe it..." Tank stared in disbelief. "She might actually win this... Not bad for a runt... Sora!" Surprisingly, Tank cheered as well as Flora and Larvitar did.

Sora turned to give her friends a grateful nod before returning her attention to the unbalanced Fearow.

"Awesome! A direct hit!" Sky celebrated, also surprised but was glad nonetheless, "Let's keep it up!"

Sora chirped in agreement, and stayed focused on Storm in case he attacked again.

And all while the praise was taking place, Storm managed to collect himself from his dazed state. He held his throbbing head with a wing to sooth the new and constant pain, "Oorghh... Oh my head..." he groaned then returned his gaze to Sora.

"Now do you still think I'm a weakling?" She taunted and met his gaze with a confident glare.

Storm's face twisted with despise for the Pidgey, "Keh... lucky shot, you little headache... You caught me off guard, that's all." He claimed, and went back into a battle position.

"Okay, that's more than enough games for one battle! Storm, Fury Attack!" Katrina called, The Gym Leader was growing more impatient since Storm was being made a mockery of her team.

Storm smirked. "My favorite..." The Fearow then flapped both enormous wings heavily and created a huge burst of wind, deliberately directing it towards Sora before he took flight. Now with Sora's small size now back to working against her, the wind was enough to blow her off balance and forced her to spin around mid-air, all while the Fearow stalked and closed in.

Sky clenched his teeth with a sense of foreboding as Storm lurked closer, "Steel Wing, Sora!" he shouted quickly, hoping it could counter whatever kind of move they were going to use.

Sora, a little dizzy, landed woozily on her talons and then noticed the huge bird Pokemon next to her, and she had also noticed that Storm had arched his head back again. Reacting as quickly as possible, Sora charged a Steel Wing and folded both wings in front of her, using Steel wing in a defensive fashion. Though Storm didn't care and began a barrage of attacks by lunging his beak countless times, almost as if thrusting a sword. Beak against steel, Sora managed to guard each hit though with every blow she was steadily urged back. To avoid being knocked down, Sora planted her talons firmly onto the arena's smooth surface and tried to stand her ground after four consecutive jabs, then Storm arched his beak back slower than the previous attacks, before one last full-powered assault of the beak.

The sheer force off the attack was too much for Sora to defend effectively against and the small Pidgey was forced off her feet and onto the ground. The glowing in her wings dispersed from the impact as it was replaced by pain. Sora winced and held a throbbing wing closer to her body, though luckily, the steel attribute off her move protected her from any serious injury and she could feel she could still fly.

"Darn it..." Sora murmured.

Sky looked closely at Sora. He recalled it had took her a lot to take down Katrina's Togetic, and now he realized it would take even more to take down Storm. He thought for a short while longer before deciding to switch battle tactics. "Okay, Sora. That's good enough for now, return."

Sora was simply shocked to be called back since she really wanted to defeat Storm herself. She growled before slamming the floor with a wing. Having no other choice, Sora stood back on both talons before she reluctantly began to leave the arena.

"Yeah, that's it. Run away, you little coward," she could hear Storm jeer, and though she tried to ignore him, the taunt only furthered her frustration.

As Sora approached Sky, she stopped and looked at him sadly, making a few unhappy bird cries.

"It's okay, Sora," Sky assured, "you did your best." he said, smiled, and gave the thumbs up signal. This made Sora feel a little better, but she couldn't help but to think she might have disappointed her trainer and teammates.

"Now," Sky turned back to the benches. "You weren't defeated by Breeze, so here's your shot to redeem yourself, Spike."

The Mankey next to Spike chuckled, "Don't get massacred out there, you thief." Tank smirked.

Spike guessed his primate comrade meant well by the good-natured tone Tank had taken, so he smiled excitedly in a agreement. Though faced with his toughest opponent since Steelix, the Totodile couldn't be happier.

"Hey, don't think I will! I'd rather fight that jerk of titan than the evil fairy any day!" he said and hopped off the bench.

He ran a short distance before noticing Sora, and the downhearted expression she wore before he slowed down to a stop. He realized how bad Sora must have felt and thought he might be able to help.

"Not bad, Sora!" he said, sounding as supporting and cheerful as possible, and added a claws-up since he had no thumbs.

"Yes, bad!" Sora cried back. This was not the response Spike had imagined. Obviously Spike's idea to help wasn't quite going as planned. "I couldn't win...sorry, Spike..." Sora said in a low tone, grimly.

"You don't need to apologize to me," Spike pointed out, "And by the way, Don't be!" Spike told her suddenly and caught her attention from being depressed.

"You don't need to apologize because we haven't lost yet!" he declared, "Yeah, you may not have won, but you fought well against an opponent his size! You did great!" he spoke encouragingly.

Sora was at a loss for words by her friends statement.

Spike glanced into the arena and caught a glimpse of the massive bird of feathers. "Yeesh, he's even bigger up close..." Spike realized, but a look of confidence was still glittering in his eyes. "Mew know's this won't be easy.. But I think we can win." he stated sincerely. "Now, I'm going to take this guy down! Then we both win! ...somehow.." Spike imagined.

Sora didn't quite catch all the logic in that last statement, but guessed Spike meant well. "I guess that makes sense," she said, now in a brighter and more cheery mood.

"Right! Now let's finish this!" Spike said and held out a claw.

"Yeah!" Sora nodded again and tagged his claw, this becoming a growing habit among their team.

With that, Sora headed to the benches along with the rest of her friends, as Spike ran into the arena to take on the Fearow.

On the other side of the arena, Storm held his head in a wing and looked as if he was suffering. Sora's Steel Wing was doing more than they all thought, though he managed to get over the pain long enough to notice Spike.

"Ohhhh, great. Another headache..." he spat, looking down at Spike.

"_You're _the only headache around here, birdbrain!" Spike retorted hostilely and growled.

"Okay, now that you're all set, ready to continue?" Katrina called to Sky.

"Born ready! Let's go, Spike! Scratch attack!" Sky ordered.

Spike unsheathed his claws quickly and charged towards Storm, armed with the determination to prove he wasn't pathetic after his last battle, claws, and the sounding of a battle cry.

"Storm, Peck it!" Katrina countered.

While Spike closed in, Storm mumbled to himself about his head, before arching his head back again.

"Uh-oh..." Spike said since he couldn't stop or back away in time.

Thinking fast, he made a low dive under the Fearow and managed to avoid the thrust of Storm's beak as his beak hit the ground instead, causing even more head pain for Storm. Spike skidded along his belly as he stopped in front of Storm's feet. Then an idea hit him. He grinned a toothy grin before opening his mouth and clamping his fangs down on Storm's left leg.

"GAAA!!" Storm screamed and began to frantically try to shake Spike off. "Let go of me you little gnat!!"

"Maybe later.." Spike gave his muffled reply. The Totodile was roughly being flung to and fro but his grasp on the Fearow's leg didn't loosen.

Sky didn't expect the bite, but he was used to Spike formulating his own battle plans by now. "Good, now use water gun!" Sky ordered.

Another idea formed in Spike's head, seeing it as the best way to carry out his order; he waited for Storm to kick upwards again. Once he did, Spike released his grip, letting the momentum send himself skywards then he turned back to face Storm in mid-air and fired the Water gun. Storm, already occupied with tending to his mangled leg was distracted and easily took a direct hit in the head from the stream of water and toppled over as Spike landed on his feet, following his attack by dancing happily to celebrate his plans had succeeded so far.

"Whoa... nice move, Spike!" Sky congratulated, impressed.

"Yeah, way to go Spike!" Sora cheered very enthusiastically.

"Wait a tick..." Tank stared, "the thief's not supposed to be a better fighter than me!!" he complained finding it impossible that Spike most likely was.

"We haven't seen you in a battle yet." Scruf pointed out, annoyed "Keep it up, Spike!" he turned back to the arena.

Tank narrowed his eyes angrily, "That's it, Scruf!" Tank shouted and Scruf flinched from the sudden outburst. "Due to that statement, any more of your heinous comments will be stricken from record." he stated formal nonsensical blather, very business-like.

Simply disturbed and confused, Scruf found it hard to do anything but just stare. He tried to ignore the nonsense that spurted from Tank's mouth and tried to continue watching the battle over Flora and Larvitar's cheering.

Storm moaned tiredly as he got back on his talons, and rubbed his head. "Ugh... you're just lucky like your little friend was!" He claimed, infuriated on being humiliated so.

The Totodile grinned a toothy grin, "Yeah, right. Who was just outsmarted?" Spike taunted, "This is too easy! The bat in the first Gym was tougher than you! With my skills this will be over in no time!"

Strom was simply outraged, but he remained calm as he began plotting ways to take revenge in the arena.

"Alright, Spike!" Sky called with an excited smile while he held a fist in front of him triumphantly. "Let's not stop there! Attack with Scratch!" he called and thrust his fist forward and Spike began to charge again for Storm.

"Not this time!" Katrina called, "It's time for Arial Ace, Strom!" she countered quickly.

Strom grinned and Spike couldn't reach the Fearow in time before it took off.

"Darn!" Spike spat and was forced to watch Fearow ascend higher. A feeling of foreboding overshadowed all under the Fearow towering above them, and mainly throughout Spike since he knew from watching Scruf and Sora's battles that Arial Ace was unavoidable. Sky felt likewise. As Storm took off, Spike could feel huge bursts off wind from each flap the Fearow took, though they did little move him from where he stood.

Once the Fearow had climbed halfway to the building's ceiling, Spike saw Storm rapidly begin to flap his wings and the Fearow started a full speed charge towards him. Though it took longer to reach him, Spike saw that the charging Fearow was faster than both Bluu and Breeze. He quickly raised both arms defensively just before Storm collided into him with a huge amount of momentum. Spike cried out in pain and the impact of Storm's massive feathery girth sent him sailing back until Spike hit the ground and began tumbling backwards until he finally stopped on his back in front of Sky.

Sky cringed, "That didn't look pleasant..." he said, "Are you okay, Spike?" he asked and knelt down beside his Totodile as Storm landed lightly in the arena next to Katrina.

After the hit, Spike felt his body ache all over and after a low moan of pain, he slowly returned to his feet, wobbling unsteadily from the shock of the attack. Though the pain was bad, the backwards tumbling caused Spike to become very dizzy.

Katrina smirked, "Now's our chance! Use Arial Ace again, Strom!" she said and took the advantage of Spike's wooziness as any trainer.

Sky clenched his teeth, and returned to his feet, "Spike, Double Team!" he countered quickly while Spike dizzily made his way closer to the center of the arena.

Ascending to the sky as before, Storm began another charge and quickly began closing the distance between him and the wobbling Totodile, as ordered. Though Spike remained swerving. Storm smirked once again after noticing Spike was too dizzy to carry out his order and sped up, going in for the kill. Though the Fearow suddenly became alarmed as Spike ceased swerving momentarily and flashed before four exact copies were produced, making a total of five Totodile. Storm, not able to stop guess which was real, charged and went through two copies as they vanished. Therefore buying some time for Spike and Sky before Storm could find which was real.

Sky had to hold his ground since he and Spike both felt a strong gust of as Storm dashed by them.

"That was way too close..." Sky sighed, relieved Spike managed to avoid getting hit twice. In his dazed and winded state, a second hit would've taken him down.

Spike was still dizzy and now the two remaining clones also swerved about unbalanced and unsteady.

Pearl sighed in relief and began to breathe again, "That was risky, but it worked!" she cheered.

Melena nodded, "Yeah, that should buy them enough time for Spike to remember he isn't a Spinda," she commented since Spike's swerving mirrored that of a Spinda's. "If he can't, they're doomed." she sighed flatly and went back to watching.

Sky turned to look where Storm had shot off to and spotted he was near the ceiling after regaining altitude from his earlier attack.

_'It's back is turned...' _he realized that they could attack and Fearow wouldn't be able to see which was real. "Nice job holding on so far, Spike! Now fire the Water Gun!" he called his command and pointed towards Storm.

The real Spike finally snapped out of his dizzied state by Sky's call and rubbed his head where it had hit the ground. Then, he followed Sky's directions and carefully aimed a Water Gun attack at Storm, his slight dizziness not helping. Taking a moment longer than usual, Spike eventually swallowed a gulp of air and launched the Water Gun. Causing his remaining doppelgangers to vanish.

Sky flinched, "Crud; that's not good..." he said anxiously.

"Dodge, Storm!" Katrina called out.

Though with his back turned, Storm heard the attack coming and was well prepared to dodge it as he made a sharp left turn and easily avoided the stream of water.

"Great, that's even _worse_..." Sky growled, and so did Spike.

"Now, Storm; Fury Attack!" Katrina issued her next assault to be carried out by the feathery brute.

Storm dove down sharply towards Spike and landed heavily in front of him, purposely using his wings as giant fans to throw Spike off balance with a burst of wind. Spike was urged back but kept his feet planted on the ground, he noticed Storm pull his head and beak back and Spike lifted up his arms defensively before Storm swiftly jabbed him unmercifully countless times, leaving the Totodile to endure each intolerable strike.

Outside the arena, Tank watched with the others, arms folded before nodding silently, as if understanding something.

"Yep. I knew it. This battle's over." the Mankey stated flatly.

"Hunh?" Scruf turned to look at Tank with a face of perplexity, "How do you know that?"

"Don't you see it? Spike's obviously going to lose to that bastard bird, and if he can't win, what makes you think Sora can?" he asked, but in the most critical and serious manner and tone he had ever shown before.

Scruf was taken aback by Tank's seriousness. Wondering if Tank finally decided to take being a part of Sky's team seriously. He took what the Mankey said into consideration, and after thinking it over for a moment, he began to think Tank may have been right.

Worried, Scruf started to search for some ray of hope, "But... Sora's a good fighter! She might--"

"Don't be stupid! It doesn't matter if she's good or not.. That... _thing_ out there will pretty much pulverize us all!" The Mankey interrupted,

Convinced and now heavily disappointed, the Growlithe slumped on the benches and remained quiet for a while out of depression, losing all hope. "You're.. probably right... If Spike can't win, then we _are_ doomed..." he lamented sadly.

Neither of them had even so much as noticed Sora our took her feelings into consideration, since she could hear every words they said from where she sat.

Hearing their beliefs, Sora was once again plunged into depression as she thought it was mostly her fault for their loss since she could hardly lay a feather on Storm. The thought that she could've tried harder in someway and might have been able to do more also pained her. But worse off all was the thought of letting her friends down.

Flora, whom had also overheard Tank and Scruf talking as well, noticed the miserable disposition Sora took on and could easily guess how she felt. She glanced back and forth, panicked, at Tank and Scruf, then glancing over at Sora since the Chikorita sat in middle of it all.

"Err..."she didn't know exactly what to say. _'Geez, being in the middle's uncomfortable...' _she thought then moved closer to the downhearted Pidgey.

The look in Sora's eyes were clouded with pain, and Flora found herself sadder simply at the sight of the pained bird. "Don't listen to them, Sora... Hey, you haven't lost yet!" she consoled and looked to a more positive outlook brightly, "Besides, Tank's about the most negative Pokemon I've ever meet!" She added, but noticed it was doing little good as Sora still looked miserable.

Not knowing what else she could say, the Chikorita's expression dampened, but then an idea hit Flora as the lightbulb went off and she smiled slyly, "And don't forget: Spike seems to think you're tough."

That seemed to trigger something. Sora flinched in surprise suddenly, and she seemed to forget that Tank doubted her as that and her depression slipped away. Spike's words still lingered in her mind, her recalling how confidently he believed they could win. _'That's right... W e can win..' _she thought to herself, now determined to win and prove that she was as strong even if she was still a Pidgey.

_'Bingo!' _Flora cheered inwardly as she noticed Sora now seemed to be lost in thought and no longer depressed. "Well, since I you seem to be okay now, I'll go and deal with Tank and Scruf." she said with a wide smile before trotting over to Tank and a now hope-torn Scruf.

"..Maybe we can win if we come back...maybe around next year.." Scruf began to think aloud, convinced the match was over.

"Tank, Scruf; that's not exactly the most encouraging thing you could say!" Flora scolded them both once she was beside them again.

"Tank drove me into it!" Scruf barked in panic and pointed a paw towards Tank to take the blame.

A sweat drop appeared on Tank's forehead. "Why you spineless little..." he murmured Flora cleared her throat threateningly before Scurf could argue with Tank about being called spineless.

"Well... uh... it _is_ sort of obvious we're sunk..." Tank repeated, thoughtfully.

A vain bulged on Flora's forehead. "Scruf, if you would..." she said calmly.

Scruf guessed what she meant, "Uh... right!" Scruf nodded. He immediately stood on all fours before kicking Tank off the bench with his hind legs.

"Thank you, Scruf, and try not to let Tank convince you so easily from now on." Flora said, but her tone still sounded upset since he sided with Tank. Scruf didn't quiet know what to say in his defense so they both continued to watch the match... and trying to ignore Tanks fever-pitched shouting and idle threats.

Though he stopped, and they all turned their attention back to the arena as they heard Spike cry out in pain again.

Spike was still under the attack of the relentless jabbing from Storm's sharp beak, and without a defense like Steel Wing, Spike tried to hold out for as long as he could cope with pain. Storm's jabs not only hit his arm, but had cut other areas around his body, though his arms were cut badly and bleeding the worst.

Storm noticed Spike wouldn't back down, so arched his head back once more before making one last powerful jab and cut Spike's arm with his beak as his head was what butted into Spike and blasted the gator backwards, skidding since the Totodile was determined to stay on his feet, using a bleeding arm to keep his balance, regardless of the pain. Spike was deeply relieved that Storm's last jab had just merely nicked him instead of stabbing him. The other places Storm had hit, such as Spike's left leg and shoulders were cut and bleeding as well and the Totodile breathed heavy deep breathes.

"Still standing, huh?" Katrina said and then grinned, "It has great endurance, but let's finish this, Storm! Arial Ace!" she ordered.

Storm once again flapped his heavy wings and took to the sky.

"Oh great..." Sky murmured and was unnerved since Spike couldn't afford to be hit again. "Spike, use Water Gun!" Sky ordered.

Spike found it hard just to remain standing but he decided he wasn't going to give up. He forced himself to inhale gruelingly then strained himself to fire a Water Gun. Though somehow, the stream had added force that seemed to come from nowhere.

Storm noticed the attack a little too late before it slammed against his head as he grunted painfully but remained airborne. The attack managed to slow Storm down but couldn't stop him. He had already gained enough altitude and cautiously took aim on Spike before he began using Arial Ace by charging.

"This is it!" Storm shouted, then the Fearow slammed himself into Spike making one last forceful impact on The Totodile. The gator cried out again and was knocked a few feet away before he landed on his back again. This time, not getting up.

"Oh no... Spike!?" Sky called out even more worried.

The referee noticed Spike was far too injured to get up. "Spike is unable to battle! This round goes to Katrina." he declared and ended the round.

Sky didn't care about the announcement and hurriedly rushed in the arena to help Spike and carefully picked him up. "Spike, are you okay?" he asked worryingly, a softer sympathetic tone taking hold of his voice.

"Toto... dile...(I need... coffee...)" replied the caffeine addict weakly.

Sky noticed Spike was still bleeding slightly, mostly around the arms, and cut in various places, but besides that, he was only bruised and exhausted. Suddenly Sky stopped and thought for a moment about if he should let Sora battle against Storm. "...Great job out there, Spike. You deserve a good rest now." he congratulated his Pokemon for his brave efforts.

Though beaten, Spike seemed happy enough with that before he drifted off to sleep.

Sky sweat dropped. _'Wow, he can fall asleep just like that...?'_ he thought but then noticed he couldn't do much of anything with Spike in his arms, and with his injuries it seemed inhumane to recall him to his PokeBall.

Distracted, Sky didn't notice that Pearl had stepped into the arena until she walked next to him.

"Huh? Oh, Pearl.." he realized. "What are you doing here?"

Pearl smiled, "Looks like you could use a hand." she pointed out.

Sky then remembered the sleeping Totodile, "Yeah, thanks," Sky said and gently turned Spike over to Pearl and left him in her care. Pearl rolled back the sleeves of her new pink jacket before taking Spike so not to ruin it.

Pearl stared at the sleeping Spike, adoringly. "You know, he's kinda cute when he's sleeping and not blowing up things..." she said softly in a gentle and kind tone.

Sky sweat dropped again. "Yeah... If you say so..." he said, very unsurely. _'Still obsessed with cute Pokemon...'_

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Spike while you battle," she promised and smiled again, carefully holding Spike in her arms. Sky realized Pearl obviously thought he was going to continue the battle. He also noticed Pearl had a motherly side to her as well.

"Thanks." Sky replied gratefully, and the blonde nodded before she took Spike out of the arena and back to the benches. "Now let's go get you cleaned up, you destructive wittle Pokemon..." she cooed softly while she walked.

As Pearl sat down, Tank glanced at Spike as the gator slept on in the safe embrace of Pearl's arms.

"...He fell ASLEEP?!" Tank exclaimed, stupefied.

Scruf shrugged helplessly and Flora gave a light giggle.

"Shh!" Pearl shushed, "Tank, keep it down."

"Uh... boss is taking a nap..." Larvitar explained to Tank why Pearl wanted him to be quiet.

Tank morosely sat back down and folded his arms, before replying with envy, "...lucky..."

Meanwhile, back in the arena, Sky thought critically over what his next move should be with his mind back to his battle. He guessed Katrina must think Sora had close to no chance of defeating Storm, and he wondered wether he should let her battle, or simply not put her through the pain at all.

Sky growled lightly in frustration, wondering desperately what was the right thing to do. "Dammit... Maybe they're too powerful..." Sky thought aloud. Then the thought of forfeiting ran through his mind. "Maybe I should... I should just.." Sky trailed off when he noticed Sora calmly step into the battle arena. A heavy look of determination in her eyes as she stood in front of him.

"What the–!? Sora?" he exclaimed. Sora turned to throw him a look of confidence followed by turning back to Storm and Katrina before spreading out both wings in a battle position.

"Sora..." Sky was stunned, left utterly speechless by Sora's bravery and confidence and he immediately knew what he had to do. "...OK! If you want to battle, then we're gonna battle... and we'll win!" Sky declared, now determined as well.

"All right, seems you're finally ready to finish this..." Katrina thought aloud, amused on how this could turn out.

The referee stood outside of the arena, now highly interested in the battle. "Right, then. The final round is Storm Vs. Sora. Place your pride as Pokemon Trainers on the line and fight honorably! Begin!!"

Sky and Katrina stared, disturbed by the referee's sudden and strange enthusiasm all of a sudden.

"Sorry, I have no idea where that came from..."


	33. Wind of Change

Okay, I finally was able to escape the jaws of laziness and get this update up! Well, this is the final Gym battle chapter for the second badge. (At last!) Never expect this many chapters for a single battle again. In my opion, I think I may have overdone it... I don't know if it's the longest, but when it comes to chapter length, this one's a hall of famer. Anyway, Sora takes dedication to a whole new level here. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 33: Feathery Fury, Part 5: Wind of Change 

Leaves rustled above as shadows danced on the landscape of greenery below. Under a few ferns beside a bush, a Wurmple ate berries, enjoying the carefree feel the day's sun and wind brought. Then, it's expression shifted to one of alarm and fear as what cast the shadows bolted downwards with the scattering of feathers, and crashed beside it. The terrified Wurmple wasted no time before scurrying off into the safety of the forest undergrowth, leaving it's attacker frustrated and defeated.

Laughter chorused from behind the small hatchling female Pidgey as she stood upright indignantly and then cast a glare full of venom at her eavesdroppers.

"I knew it! She's no good at hunting because she's so small." another slightly larger hatchling Pidgey announced to another nearby him. "Obviously worthless as a hunter,"

The she-pidgey glared harder, "Mother told you to practice hunting over _there_!" she sharply jerked her head west from where she stood.

"Eh, who cares. I just couldn't pass up the chance to see you mess-up!" the older Pidgey laughed again, and their brother decided to join in.

Ignoring them, the she-pidgey turned and searched the clearing for anymore prey, but stopped and flinched as she heard another insult.

"She doesn't think she will actually catch anything, does she?" asked the tag-along brother curiously to his older sibling.

The young she-Pidgey's struggled to keep under control ended there, "Okay, that does it!"

"Okay, you three, that's enough fighting for one day. " sounded a call from above as a bright-feathered Pidgeotto descended from an over hanging tree. She perched smoothly on the dirt-grass ground, between the three Pidgeys. She turned to the two brothers, "Strange, weren't you two assigned to practice hunting elsewhere today?" she asked the two brother Pidgeys sharply.

The eldest hatchling brother jumped in surprise. "Oh! Uh, er... hey, Mom!" he greeted quickly, desperately trying to hide what he was doing there. "We were uh... just checking by to see how our baby sister was doing, that's all."

The Pidgeotto smiled. "Nice try. You two are supposed to practice hunting skills on the _other _side of the forest." she told him bluntly. The two brothers didn't respond but simply bowed their heads. "You two head back, and whatever you catch is all you are allowed to eat for supper."

"What?" protested the Pidgey, but his mother's stern look hinted she wasn't in the mood to argue. "Yes, mother," he reluctantly agreed, before he and his brother flew of towards the western half of the forest.

"They never seem to learn, do they?" the Pidgeotto turned to the downhearted she-pidgey who was starring at the ground with a dejected expression clouding her face.

"I'm no good at hunting," she chirped sorrowfully. "I let the Wurmple get away..."

Her mother exchanged a sympathetic look. "Your brothers are both skilled hunters, but then again, they've been out more times than you have." she reminded, "You're still learning the basics. Soon you'll be able to catch piles of Wurmple! You just need to practice."

The small she-Pidgey gazed gratefully at her mother and her face began to brighten.

Suddenly the mother Pidgeotto caught sight of a Rattata scurrying hurriedly not too far away, and immediately turned her voice to a whisper, "Till then, let me show you how it is done!" with a familiar determination, she moved silently to atop of a tree, while hooking her eyes with the Rattata.

"Okay, first, move quietly to make sure your prey doesn't hear you, and try to stay downwind so your prey won't smell you, either. Then, once you're close enough..."

She went on endlessly, though the small she-Pidgey beside her couldn't be more enticed while listening to the one bird she admired most.

End Flashback

Visiting her bittersweet memoirs for only a short moment, Sora suddenly felt a new sort of determination along with the her drive to win the battle. And now Sora stood firmly in the battle arena, faced with an enemy five-times her size. And though still a Pidgey, Sora glared at the bulky Fearow fearlessly.

And Sky, in one of the most crucial moments of his life as a Trainer, glanced around and briefly took in all around the battlefield with a few short glances. Katrina, Storm, the battle-worn arena, and lastly a fiercely determined Sora.

While Storm himself scathed with fury and frustration. His bumbling humiliation during the battle made his feathers ruffle with fury and his mind couldn't help but wonder how a Pidgey could keep up battling, while questioned if he could.

Sky stood behind Sora, blazing with determination to win, and though Katrina glared challengingly, there were faint traces of concern.

"I don't know if you'll listen," she began, "But I seriously doubt your sanity here." she voiced her concern with steady gaze as if urging Sky to reconsider going on, and Sky listened. "Think about it; do you _really _want a Pidgey to battle a bird like Storm?" she inquired, though Sky knew she was only offering him another way to quit. Furthermore, the way Katrina referred to Sora as an incapable Pidgey made the Trainer's blood boil.

But instead of throwing himself into a blind rage, Sky smirked. "Yeah, why not?" he challenged confidently. "I _want _Sora to battle Storm! And I have no doubts we will win."

And as he went on, the seriously determined look returned to his face, instantly remembering what was important. "You may know more about Flying-Pokemon than I'll probably ever know, but I have no doubt Sora will completely _ground _your overstuffed Fearow!" he declared and his eyes burned with a light as brilliant as fire, flooding with overwhelming confidence.

Hearing another pun, Melena sweat-dropped. "Where does he come up with this?" she remarked and buried her face in her hands.

Katrina returned the smirk, though she was taken aback by his resolve. "Bold words, kid," she praised mildly, "You have a lot more spirit than I thought, and if you're still willing to go on..." she paused suddenly.

"Then who am I to stop you?! YEAH!!" Katrina shouted once again with the bright spirt and unbridled energy from before.

Now, Pearl sweat-dropped. "Great, she's lost it again..." she remarked, and buried her face in her hands, same as Melena.

No turning back now. Sky acknowledged Katrina had accepted his resolution to continue battling with a curt nod before he knelt next to Sora and took a deep breath.

"Okay... this is the last round of this battle." he told his Pokemon solemnly, but there was a good-natured air and excitement there. "Don't hold anything back, ready?"

Sora gave a delighted chirp of agreement before she turned back to her opponent. Glad Sky trusted her so much.

Sky paused for a brief moment to examine the situation he was in, and recalled how greatly Storm's size diminished Sora's attacks, and thought of it as a huge disadvantage before suddenly, he was stricken with an idea hit that soon turned to what he would revise his strategy on.

_'That's it! Yeah... we can't attack Storm directly. Nothing will get through that giant bag of feathers. Instead, we should aim for weak-points... like his legs, for instance_...'

Sky returned to his feet from the azure blue floors that matched his jeans, "Okay, Sora! Steel Wing!" he called while vigorously pointing forward; the brown-haired trainer's deep-blue and silver jacket shifting at the motion, and at that moment Sora sprang forward with glowing wings.

"It's about time! Counter with Peck, Storm!" Katrina countered enthusiastically.

Sky then remembered Spike had bitten Storm's leg earlier, and decided it was time to put his plan into action.

"Sora! Duck and use Steel Wing!"

Sora glanced down, mid-flight, at Storm's leg and caught on. _'I get it...'_ she plunged at max speed fearlessly, while Storm aimed his attack, and a moment before he thrust his beak forward, Sora swiftly swerved left and Storm's beak was left to nail the ground beneath him.

And now with Sora free to attack, and her wings still glowing, Sora dashed closely to Storm's legs and began spinning rapidly, her glowing wings forming a silverish ring around her before she smashed into the Fearow's leg. Storm screeched.

Sky was impressed but he knew he couldn't stop there, "Awesome! Now use Quick Attack!"

Sora ceased spinning and momentarily shook of some slight dizziness, before dashing off behind Storm; the fearow too distracted with pain to notice, before Sora darted into his head from behind and bounced off.

"Storm, Fury Attack!" Katrina called back quickly to try and regain control of the battle.

Storm growled lowly, ignoring the pain in his head, before the bulk of brown feathers turned and arched his head back in preparation for Fury Attack.

"Quick Attack, Sora!" Sky countered.

Sora silently let her feathers rest in relief. This was the move she was hoping for. Sora hurriedly took off, before Storm could attack, and rammed into the Fearow's chin on her way by and spun lightly on her talons, gracefully using her wings for balance as she landed in front of her cheering Trainer.

"Yeah! Keep going, Sora!" Spike began cheering excitedly, seeing how well his friend was doing, and the others cheered too.

Sora acknowledged their support with a quick nod while keeping her eyes fiercely on Storm, her chest heaving.

Katrina was utterly confused and tried to make sense of the battle that seemed to be slowly slipping out of her grasp. "It's so much faster than Storm... I didn't know it's small size could actually _advantage _them..." she said silently, watching Storm wobble uneasily. This time, from weariness and fatigue.

"It's seems I have underestimated you," she called to Sky, slightly bedazzled.

"Yeah, but you're a little late realizing it!" Sky called back, smug with signs of victory, "Sora, let's finish this! One more Steel Wing! Aim for the head!"

Sora took a moment longer to catch her breath, and wished silently this battle would end after this, then forced her self to charge again.

"Sorry, but we are no pushovers!" Katrina called back, signs of competitive nature and hostility. "Storm," she prompted sharply.

Hearing Sky's orders for Sora to attack his aching head, Storm powerfully swung a heavy wing at Sora and the burst of wind stopped her mid-air charge as she was thrown off balance, and the Fearow took off, and began flying towards the back of the Gym, away from Sora.

Sky watched with a curious eye, puzzled. _'Now what are they up to? Why would they...'_ Then it hit him. _'Damnit! They're gaining distance to use Aerial Ace!'_ he quickly turned to call over to Sora. "Sora, follow Storm with Quick Attack– Fast as you can!"

Sora soon realized what they were doing, too, and quickly began another Quick Attack in hot pursuit of the Fearow.

"Darn it– caught on," Katrina realized, now slightly more excited about how this would go. "Peck it down, Storm!"

Sky was hit by an idea. "Sora– Steel Wing!" he called quickly before Sora flew beyond earshot then turned to Katrina. "Let's see which is stronger!"

Katrina returned the challenging glance. "You're on!"

At a higher altitude than that of Sora, Storm's eyes widened once he saw how quickly Sora caught up, and the massive Fearow glared balefully while slowly pulling his head back and aiming his beak. All while Sora, still slicing through the air using the speed of her Quick-Attack, prepared another Steel Wing, and her wings made a faint shimmer before glowing fully, signs of Sora's growing fatigue.

All in the audience were held captive and into silence; only able to watch the aerial battle take place, while both birds were moments away from impact.

Storm suddenly shot his beak towards Sora, and Sora swung a solidified wing at Storm. "Take this!" Both shouted in unison, and with that, the two combatants struck powerfully, yet Sora's attack was equal to Storm's; both blows as swift as lightning and clashed as noisily as thunder, the dual-strike screeching came close to the sound of clashing swords of steel.

A violent bolt of pain ran through Storm from his beak as he wished he had used another attack rather than Peak. His pointed long-running orange beak became numb and his head ached with pain, but most off all, he wondered how Sora had the strength to match his attack equally, and was frightened as he stared at the still fiercely-determined expression Sora borne.

Both birds were forced apart from the impact, and Sora landed roughly with a skid in front of Sky, now panting and seeming even more exhausted than the last interval.

And Storm, though coursing with pain, landed neatly ahead of his Trainer, the massive bird still eyeing Sora with a growling glimmer of fear and uncertainty. Then the feeling returned to his beak. The Fearow convulsed suddenly with the rapid pain that the many attacks caused him, and began to waver.

"Uh, oh... Storm?!" Katrina called after seeing the ill shape her Fearow was in. Then she recalled Sora's attack matched Storm's. "There's no way..." Katrina said slowly, still stunned, "A Pidgey matched Storm's strength...?"

Storm stared wide-eyed in horror. "It's just not possible... what kind of Pidgey am I battling?!"

Pearl was just as surprised, "Incredible... Sora has power equal to Storm's?" She seemed both, bewildered and perplexed.

Melena seemed just as puzzled as Pearl was, "I'm not sure.. Sora's tough, but that power could've come from a difference in move strength rather than physical strength..." she voiced her thoughts to Pearl, then added, "Or Sora _really _has grown over the past few days..."

While right next to the two trainers, Flora smirked, "Well, Tank, what do you have to say about _that_?" she asked, grinning.

Tank sweat-dropped, said nothing, and folded his arms. Morosely, of course.

Spike laughed. He had awoke a few minutes after Sora had begun her second bout with Storm, and most of his wounds were taken care off and wrapped in bandages by Pearl. "Someone here is just jealous that _he_ couldn't last two minutes against Sora!" he gave his usual toothy grin, and before Tank could argue, the Totodile turned back to the arena. "Yeah! Way to go, Sora! Kick oversized Fearow butt!" he cheered along with Scruf and Larvitar.

While the praise was taking place, a grin wider than the state of Kansas spread across Sky's face. "Well, I think we know which is stronger now!" He called with no attempt to hide his triumphant smugness. "That was too cool, Sora! One more move should finish this!" He declared excitedly with traces of pride and growling anxiety.

Sora hardly noticed his praise against her thudding heart and painfully weary limbs as she thought they might give out on her at any second. But with the referee watching closely, she forced herself to remain on her talons. She breathed heavily, and it wasn't until Sora staggered backwards and made a pain-filled chirp while tightly clenching her left wing with the other, that Sky realized she was about in the same battered state Storm was in.

"Sora?! Are you okay!?" Sky asked Sora whom Sky realized was close to the point of collapsing, straining just to remain standing, and still holding her wing. Sora was panting heavily and wobbling unsteadily, though she kept her eyes focused on her opponent.

Katrina looked at Sora with mild concern, and had been realized what was wrong. "I think we are finished here," she started and caught Sky's attention. "It looks like your Pidgey has finally reached it's limit... It must have used everything it had left with that last attack. That's the only reason It could've matched Storm's attack." Katrina explained, showing concern over Sora's welfare now that the Pidgey looked exhausted.

Sky grunted in surprise and clenched his teeth tightly, then looked back down at Sora with shocking realization Katrina could be right.

"There's no point in going on, so I guess that would mean the battle's over..." she said, in a misleading tone of disappointment. _'It's about time!!'_

Sky gazed on at Sora with a feeling of helplessness and severe awe. Realizing the reason Sora fought so hard was for him; for her team. Frozen with emotion, Sky realized this was not the only time Sora had fought so fiercely on his behalf as he recalled the Silver City Pokemon Center invasion, and the way she fought against Aveus's Duskull and used a move she had just learned perfectly to protect them all. Then he drifted off to the memory of when Sora had fought do vigorously against Melena's Larvitar only a few short weeks ago, despite the fact they had lost.

"You never gave up... all because you never wanted to let any of us down.." Sky said silently with sorrow, as if he could read Sora's mind to why she was always tried to hard.

He gazed once again at his Pokemon that could hardly stand anymore and his lip quivered. "But, damnit, that's exactly why..."

Then, Sora lost her balance out of exhaustion, and collapsed to the floor, and could only use her wings to keep her up. The referee watched closely for any sign of Sora being unable to battle, and that was when Sky had made up his mind.

"Sora..." Sky murmured lightly, ashamed he let this impossible battle go on so long, even if Sora wanted to continue.

Then finally, Sky decided, despite how much he knew it would break Sora's spirit, and reluctantly drew her PokeBall.

"...Okay, Sora... that's enough..." he said, obvious traces of disappointment and despair in his voice.

Sora froze and immediately tensed the moment the words were said. A chilling premonition of failure wrapped around them. The Pidgey eased slightly, deciding perhaps Sky was right. She had lost the strength to try and move her wings anymore as they lay glued to the floor, and her legs felt as if they were made of lead.

Then she thought of her team. Scruf and Spike's hard work, and Sky's wish for this Gym badge. The thought of letting any of them down hurt more than any injury she could take in this gym, and at that moment, Sora struggled weakly to her talons.

_"Sorry, Sky... I don't know the meaning of enough_..." she refused and stood unsteadily on both talons.

Storm and Katrina could only stare in disbelief, and so could their audience. "Th-there's no way..." Katrina gaped, dumbfounded.

And Sora remained standing, weary, tied, and sore all over, but she didn't care. "I'm not going to lose here... not after how much everyone did to make it this far..." She declared in a fiercely resolute tone through the pain, while glaring at a fear-stricken Storm.

_"I will not let everyone down!"_

_And with that, a bright white glow enveloped Sora with a faint humming sound as her body began to change shape._

All watching were stunned speechless, and only Sky didn't notice Sora since he stared solemnly at the ground, before he raised the ball.

As he shakily raised the PokeBall to return Sora, he lifted his head, and gasped breathlessly once he saw Sora glowing and soon after it stopped, and Sora was completely different.

On her head were long running, scarlet feathers curving backwards, her tanned wings were now larger though still ruffled and injured, accompanied by a bright assortment of tail-feathers, her pink-tinted talons were also larger and with lethal razor-sharp nails to them, the sharp look in her eyes matched her steely determination, and mostly she was close to twice the size she used to be.

The new Sora looked just slightly confused before she noticed everything seemed smaller than it was a second ago. Due to her confused, she had just noticed she wasn't as tired as before and she examined her wings and the rest of her body. Seeing her new-self stirred familiar images of certain bird she knew so long ago.

_'I look exactly like Mom, now...'_

Then she realized something. "Wait... this means..." suddenly Sora looked fairly excited. "Yes!! I"m not shrimpy anymore!!"

Sky stared, both amazed and bewildered. "S-Sora!? Whoa..." Then he realized what happened, and pulled out his blue and silver painted PokeDex. "Sora evolved..."

"New PokeDex Entry.

Pidgeotto. The evolved form of Pidgey. Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokemon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in throughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws." the Dex explained, then, various information such as Pidgeotto's moves, usual height, weight, where it could be found in Kleeto, and even paw/talon-prints were all shown in various windows on Sky's PokeDex.

Sky was enticed by the new info his PokeDex displayed, but was far more excited about Sora and his eyes glittered. "Too cool... This is great! We have a shot at winning now!!" he declared, "That's awesome you evolved, Sora! Now let's finish this!" Sky said, new determination overflowing within.

Melena shook her head, but smiled anyway. _'I wonder how much of this was dumb luck...? _

Katrina was stunned, but she soon recollected herself, and smirked. "Congrats on your Pokemon evolving, kid, but I don't think that will change the outcome of this battle..." she grinned and waved a finger in front oh her.

Sky looked back down at Sora, whom was waiting eagerly for an order, and noticed she was still hurt, but somehow seemed a lot less tired.

Sky grinned a fairly excited grin. "All right! Ready, Sora?"

Sora gave a louder, and more fierce cry and spread her wings aside, ready to battle.

"Great! Then let's finally end this! Use Quick-Attack!" Sky ordered and pointed forward excitedly.

"Storm, Fury Attack!" Katrina countered.

At that moment Sora crouched lowly before bursting forward at an incredible speed, and collided into Storm with a ton of force no longer than a moment after dashing, and forced the Fearow to stumble backwards.

"Cool! With speed like that, we can't lose!!" Sky cheered, ecstatic.

"She's fast..." Scruf gaped in shock, "Maybe faster than I am now..."

Flora simply turned to Tank and put on a triumphant smile.

Tank could do nothing but slouch into his seat and grumble. Morosely.

Sky clenched both his fist tightly and trembled with excitement. "Sora is so much faster and stronger now..." he said then looked at Katrina. "Looks like Sora's not as weak as you thought! Now we'll take the offensive, if you don't mind!" Sky boasted, then, Sora landed in front of him panting heavily.

Sky flinched.

"Okay... I can see it's definitely more of a threat now..." Katrina admitted. "But that won't stop us! Fury Attack again, Storm!"

"Oh, great.." Sky said and clenched his teeth, knowing Sora might be too tired to dodge, and Storm charged forward. "Okay, think fast, think fast, think fast...!!" the trainer thought frantically, not wanting to blow their only shot of winning. Strom stopped in front of Sora before arching his head backwards, when Sky figured a plan. "Okay, Sora, defend with Steel Wing!" he called quickly, and luckily Sora was already ahead of him, charging her wings as they began their silver glow once the order was called. Then, once Storm made the first jab, Sora answered it with swipe of one of her wings, parrying each jab with a series of swipes from both her wings and matched Storm's attacks. Then realizing his efforts were futile, Storm ceased to attack then stumbled backwards to gain some distance, and his beak stung then he growled.

_'This bird... is REALLY starting to bug me!!'_ He thought, glaring and growling at Sora. Outraged since he noticed Sora had used just as much effort as he did and she was able to match him perfectly, regardless of his royal size.

"Not bad!" Katrina called, "Now! Use Arial Ace, Strom!" she ordered.

Strom sneered, "Time to put you out of your misery, birdie!" he spat spitefully, then took to the air and began to charge toward Sora with growing speeds.

Sky turned to Sora and gazed directly at her as he was hit with one last idea. "Okay, Sora... I know you can't use Steel Wing much more, but can you use it three more times?" he asked, speaking hastily with Storm approaching rapidly with every second.

Sora felt the severe pain and soreness in her wings, but nodded briefly while smiling. She knew she could pull it off at least three more times.

"Okay– then it's time for the first one! Defend using Steel Wing!" he shouted with Storm no more than a couple of feet away, and Sora immediately folded both wings in front of her as they glowed.

"Now, you're finished!!" Storm shouted, closing in. Then, the speeding barrage of feathers continued to tear through the air before crashing into metallically stiffened wings with a ton of force, and Sora was knocked backwards and into the ground with a painful cry.

Sky grunted through his teeth. "Are you okay?" Sky asked suddenly, extremely anxious since Sora landed in a heap next to him. Winded and hurt, she lay on her side and nearly motionless while trying to catch the breath that was snagged from her lungs by the sheer force of the impact. And Sky was deeply relieved once he saw Sora stagger to her feet after catching her breath, though she was still panting, and now shaking, she was okay.

Meanwhile, Storm landed in front of Katrina and panted for air, as he too was also exhausted by now.

Sky quickly noticed Storm was finally beginning to wear down, and knew their chance was now or never. He knelt down closer to Sora, whom just managed to completely recollect herself.

"You've done great, Sora. I couldn't have asked for a better bird Pokemon." he congratulated proudly, a reassuring grin on his face, while he looked at Sora. Sora was simply overjoyed and felt a few tears escape before she quickly wiped them away with a wing and let out a deeply delighted chirp of sheer gratitude.

"Hey... now's not the time to cry– we're not done yet!" he said comfortingly while wearing a slightly uneasy smile.

Amused, Pearl watched while Sky talked to Sora, recalling that Sky did often seem to talk with his Pokemon when given a chance, regardless if they couldn't understand them verbally. She wondered if maybe she could do the same with Flora and Daisy.

"Okay, ready for phase two?" Sky said syly to Sora, "Now that Storm's worn out, I think a direct hit should do it..." he said, and the rest, he whispered to Sora."Were going to need two more Steel Wing attacks, and I'll guide you with how to use them. Just follow my lead okay?" He finished, and Sora decided to simply trust what Sky had in mind and nodded briefly

While on the opposite side of the field, Katrina was puzzled once she noticed Sky was whispering to Sora. "Odd... It's not very often Trainers _whisper_ their strategies to their Pokemon... you're a strange one, kid." Katrina said, and grinned halfway.

"Well being too normal's boring," Sky retorted, then turned back to being serious. "Let's finish this! I have other things to do besides staying here all day!" Sky proclaimed and stood back up.

"Really...?" Katrina replied with smug confidence, and Storm took a defensive stance. "Well then, let's go!"

"Okay, Sora! You know what to do!" Sky called, and Sora took off towards Storm with a Quick-Attack.

"Too predictable! Use Peck, Storm!" Katrina countered coolly, and as Sora closed in on Storm, her wings charged the second Steel Wing to Sky's plan.

"Steel Wing and Quick-Attack...?" Katrina pondered briefly and remained calm. "Not to worry! We can get past that!" she declared as well.

Sky's eyes tracked Sora's movement as she darted closer to Storm, carefully Sky timed the moment of their attack until Sora was about three feet away from Storm. "Now, Sora! Slam the ground with Steel Wing as hard as you can!"

Sora stopped in her tracks a few feet away from Storm and then tossed both wings into the air, then brought them down with everything she had left, as ordered, and smashed a section of the Gym floor. Tossing a cloud of dust and debris in front of her and Storm, covering them both.

"What?!" Katrina exclaimed now worried with Storm out of her vision, since both birds were now both shrouded in the dust and debris of the gym.

Sky saw this was their one and only chance to win. "Perfect! Now, Sora, finish it off! One last Steel Wing!" Sky called eagerly and thrust a fist in front of him vigorously.

While inside the could of dust, Storm's head darted back in forth in panic as he lost all sense of direction inside the cloud of dust, before a shadow in the dust above him caught his eye. "What the heck?!?" The shadow was illuminated by a fierce silverish-white glow from Sora's wings as they glowed brighter than ever before.

Sora, now just above Storm's head, sounded her infamous Indian-styled battle cry; her colorful tail-feathers and glossy scarlet head-feathers reflected the light her wings emitted, making the elegantly bright-feathered Pidgeotto glow in the darkly choking dust before Sora brought both wings down with all she could muster to Storm's skull with one elegant strike.

The light could be seen even from outside the dust cloud, and as the dust cleared, all could once again see Sora and Storm. The Pidgeotto's wings planted atop of the completely motionless Fearow's head.

The two bird Pokemon both remained motionless for a while longer, before Sora's wings slowly ceased to glow and she flew off of Storm, and the Fearow, slowly began to tumble backwards, then on it's back in a heap.

"No way! Storm!? Are you okay!?" Katrina called, now extremely worried and panicked.

Storm didn't respond and the Fearow had a huge bump as high as it's crown on it's head, and an open mouth with its tongue hanging out on the arena. It was clear Storm was unconscious.

Jim was stunned to no end. "W-Whoa... I've never seen anything like this..." he gaped in awe, but soon remembered he had a job to do. "Oh, right..." he said and stood up, then pointed a flag toward Sky. "The winner of this round and the battle goes to Sky and his team from Silver City!" Jim officially announced the battle over with Sky as the victor.

Melena was simply speechless and Pearl seemed just as happy as Sky, and stood up to cheer, "He did it! They managed to pull off an upset! Way to go, Sky!" Pearl cheered, brightly for her friend.

"He actually won..." Melena gasped in disbelief. "He's way better than I thought he was..." She thought, but decided that wasn't important right now, and stood to cheer as well. "Nice job, Sky and Sora!"

A stunned wide-eyed expression slowly stretched across Sky's face. "It's over..." Then, Sky suddenly clenched both fist excitedly and slowly brought them closer, nearly exploding with uncontainable excitement. "YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!! We won!! We did it!!" Sky did explode.

While in the arena, Sora had surprised everyone present, including herself. Now a Pidgeotto, Sora had surprised herself by taking down an opponent that close to no one expected her to win against, but she was still very surprised by how much she changed.

Finally at ease, and with only a seconds rest, all the effects of battle hit Sora at once and bird toppled over backwards, using her wings to keep her from hitting the ground.

Then, the overjoyed and slightly crazed trainer stopped cheering momentarily, and turned to Sora. "Well done! We owe this all to you! Thanks, Sora!!" Overwhelmed by extreme gratitude, Sky suddenly picked up Sora, and catching her in a hug that could kill.

"Must... ignore... lungs crunching...!!" Sora grunted painfully, since she was bruised and sore all over. Something Sky forgot. But nevertheless, Sora couldn't be happier.

Meanwhile on the other side of the field, Katrina accepted her loss, and returned Storm to his ball in the usual red stream of light. "That was great, Storm. You can rest as long as you want now." she said, placed the Pokeball on her belt, then headed over towards a celebrating Sky.

"Hey, if you're done suffocating your Pidgeotto..." she started, holding in the urge to laugh.

"Hunh? Oh, right..." he said and released the death grip on Sora, "Sorry, Sora... guess I kinda lost it..." Sky said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Sora quickly took to the air and perched her talons on in Sky's smooth brown hair, and the trainer laughed.

_'This is the least you owe me after you nearly squeezed me to death!' _she thought to herself and felt as if she could fall asleep there.

"Interesting." Katrina remarked unsurely. "Well, you have a great Pokemon there..." she sighed. "I'm a little envious." she admitted and Sky was stunned. Thinking maybe she forgot she had a giant Fearow in her party. "Anyway, you won the battle fair and square, so.." she reached into a small cream colored box, that was strapped to her waist, "This Elegance Badge, is yours." she said and handed Sky a gem-shaped badge with a white outline and a sky-blue marble-sized center.

"Awesome! Thanks!" Sky said then accepted his second gym badge. "Yes!! That makes two! Only six to go!" he cheered excitedly as Pearl ad Melena, walked over.

"Nice! You got your second badge!" Pearl congratulated as she walked over towards them with Melena.

"Hold on; there are still two things left!" Katrina tried to finish then handed Sky a azure-colored disk, and money.

"That TM, as you probably have already guessed, is Arial Ace." Katrina said, "I'm sure your Pidgeotto would be able to use it very well." she explained, taking a brief glance at the bird resting on Sky's head. "And you prize money is two-hundred dollars. Half of what I had on me..." she sighed.

Sky froze. "You mean... winners are _supposed_ to get money from Gym Leaders?!" Sky's voice squeaked as he exclaimed with an expression of sheer shock and devastation, and Katrina became a little uneasy.

"Uh, yes... what's up?"

Sky exploded. Sora quickly escaped. " I WAS DUPED!! RIKA RIPPED ME OFF!!!" he burst out flailing his arms about madly, and it looked as if he would breath flames any minute.

"Oh, yeah. That cheapskate... You have to keep an eye on that one." Katrina replied coolly with a small wink. Somehow, she didn't seem upset about losing in the least.

Meanwhile, Sora landed close by Sky, and steadily balanced on her talons in spite of weariness, only to be rushed by a group of cheering Pokemon. Sora wasn't in the mood for congratulations and only wanted to sleep for a month.

While Sora was mobbed by a wave of congratulations and questions from her Scruf, Tank, Flora and Larvitar. The only one whom surprisingly seemed to keep his distance, was Spike.

He wanted nothing more than to rush off and congratulate his best friend for her victory, but with most excitement of battle gone, the chilling words from his dream flooded through his mind and held him still.

_"We will meet again. But until then, you should learn to control your emotions... for the sake of those you hold dear."_

* * *

Well, with that, the Gym battle is officially over! The chapters ahead of this one will all hopefully be shorter, since I couldn't help but to think this was too long. Anyway, please review! 


	34. Messy Situations

Well here's an update, and I have some more good news: I've overdone it something fierce, so I broke the chapters into two parts. All that I ask is to try to ignore it if this chapter seems to end a little abruptly.

Well I won't hold you any longer with endless blabbing, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34: Messy Situations 

The sun had rose high, spreading the warm welcoming glow noon brought through the chill winds that claimed the morning. Sky and Co. had reached the Pokemon Center after his team's hard earned victory in Meritina's gym against Katrina.

Sky sat backwards in wooden chair, intently scanning the newly obtained information on Pidgeotto, and Mankey from the day before, while he waited for Nurse Joy to bring news of his Pokemon. Especially Sora.

Pearl and Melena were occupied feeding lunch to their Pokemon across the room, and though there were more trainers in the building than earlier that morning, Sky didn't notice; his fascination and bewilderment of the first of his Pokemon to evolve taking claim of all his attention. He even failed to notice his own growling hunger with the only thing he had eaten being an apple from that morning, and he found he also was a little anxious to hear if his Pidgeotto was okay after battling to eat anyway.

Wrapped in his thoughts, it wasn't until Nurse Joy cleared her throat that Sky noticed her and spun around.

"Good to see I have your attention, at last." Sky noticed the nurse held a silver tray with three Pokeballs on it.

"Oh, hey, Nurse Joy. How are they?" Sky replied at last, a faint glimmer of apprehension in his voice.

Nurse Joy noticed his slight unease and smiled reassuringly. "Not to worry; your Pokemon are all fine." she reported happily.

Sky let out a deep sigh of loaded relief. "Great, they all made it out okay, then..." the trainer relaxed, now at ease knowing his team was okay and he sunk comfortably into his chair.

Nurse Joy's expression suddenly dampened as she began again. "Though they all need more time to recover. Spike and Scruf should be fit to battle in a couple of hours, but Sora; a day at least. She was on the brink of severe exhaustion and her wings were strained from overusing Steel Wing," The Nurse explained. "I know the battle must have been demanding, but try not to overdo it from now on. And though there's nothing serious, no battling for Sora today, understood?"

Sky sighed. He would have loved to battle again with Sora, and try to teach her Aerial Ace today, but he guessed Nurse Joy knew what she was talking about, plus her strict tone gave no invitation to argue. "Okay–fine. No battling today; promise." Sky agreed, but was still cheerful.

The Nurse smiled. "Good, now just make sure they get plenty to eat, and they'll be fit to battle by noon tomorrow." the nurse promised, and with the final bow of courtesy all Nurse Joy gave, she left to see how the kitchen repairs were going; which were funded through all of Sky's money before his battle, and less than one-third of Melena's.

Sky then decided maybe Nurse Joy's orders weren't so bad. After this morning, relaxing for a day sounded like a well-needed vacation. Turning back around, Sky prepared to return to his PokeDex for a short while longer before feeding his Pokemon, but before he could, a kid wearing an all green wardrobe and glasses approached him. The very kid who accidentally clobbered Sky a door when Sky arrived at the gym. The green haried kid stared at Sky until the trainer became uncomfortable and couldn't help speaking. "Err...yes? Can I help you?"

The kid suddenly pointed towards Pearl and Melena across the room, still staring Sky down. "Those two over there said you battled Katrina–and won. Is that true?" he asked, his gaze burning through his glasses and at Sky.

Sky immediately felt his unease being replaced by confidence in his win as the kid provoked his ego. "Well, I'm not one to brag, but.." Sky opened a thin silver case lined with dark blue stripes he carried, revealing his Desert and newly added Elegance badges. "Perhaps."

The kid's eyes widened in amazement before he turned back to Sky, still maintaining his blazing stare through forest-green eyes. Sky uncomfortableness was reawakened until...

"THAT'S SO COOL!!!" The kid shouted all of a sudden with wild excitement and admiration as his voice shook walls.

Sky fell out of his chair.

"To think–you defeated Katrina! A person as whimpy-looking as _you_ actually _defeated _Katrina! It's unheard of!" the kid went on wildly.

"Hey..." Sky didn't like the phrase 'whimpy-looking' so much, and he climbed back into his chair with lowered self-esteem.

"How did you do it?!" The green whirlwind of energy demanded.

Sky folded his arms and closed his eyes, lost in midst of smugness. "Well, I'll admit, it wasn't easy. But Katrina never stood a chance..." He began confidently, while the kid dropped to the floor, sat down, and listened intently as if his life depended on it.

Then, Sky pulled out three Pokeballs, holding two in his left hand, and one in his right, before he called out Spike, Sora, and Scruf all in a flash of red light. Sora had bandages along her wings and a few other places; Spike had bandages along his arms, legs, and one wrapped around his head; and Scruf had escaped with only a single bandage wrapped around his left hind leg.

"These are the three who worked with me to win against Katrina." Sky explained, as his Totodile, Growlithe and Pidgeotto stared blankly at the strange newcomer.

"Wow!! They look so cool!!" He eyed them each with intent studying glances. "How did they win...?" He asked, seeming baffled as he turned back to Sky.

Scruf turned to his friends. "What's wrong with him...?" he whispered.

Spike shrugged, not taking his wary eyes off the kid in green who was now taking notes on everything Sky said.

The trio of Pokemon wasted no time escaping as Sky began to recount the tail that happened two hours ago. "...yeah, Katirna's Pokemon were tough, but _mine _are in a class of their own. My Growlithe, Scruf, completely overpowered Katrina's Swablu without so much as breaking a sweat. And Spike–my Totodile–fought valiantly. Masterfully displaying techniques only just learned, but alas! He–" before this could continue, Sky was cut short by Pearl and Melena, whom Sky had thought to appear from nowhere, and at the worse possible time for him. Worst of all, they both wore wide, mischievous grins which assured his worry.

"Couldn't bring himself to battle Katrina's Togetic." Pearl finished for Sky, still grinning. "But of course, Sky's told you _all _about Spike's little fiasco, right?"

"Hunh? Fiasco? I thought his Totodile fought valiantly..." The kid pondered thoughtfully, scratching his head with a penicl he carried.

Sky panicked. "Uh.. Don't pay any attention to them!" Sky smiled nervously and waved his hands in front of himself rapidly. "They don't know what they're talking about! That Totodile she mentioned must be some other trainer's she watched battle today..." Sky gave a nervous laugh.

The green haired kid looked thoughtful. "But... she said it's name was 'Spike'." Obviously, the kid was a good listener.

Sky froze and made an uneasy murmur as he was found out.

"Sora also evolved near the end of the battle to save them all." Katrina added, also grinning cheekily. Forcing the kid to wonder if Sky's battle was just luck.

Sky felt likewise. He turned to Melena, her words forced the thought into his head if his win had really been just luck. If Sora's evolution was the only reason for his success, Sky wondered just how differently the matched would've turned out if Sora had remained a Pidgey.

"But don't get me wrong: Spike wasn't so bad..." Pearl gave Spike some credit. "He did manage to fend off Katrina's _Fearow..._ for awhile, awyway."

"Yeah, and as a Pidgeotto, Sora beat it." Melena added, also thinking Sky deserved some credit. Unfortunately Sky ceased to pay attention after Melena's last comment.

The kid's eyes went wide. "That monster bird!?!" the kid exclaimed, then he took a moment to calm himself down. "That is _seriously _cool... anyway, my name's Alvin! I live here--though not this Pokemon Center, do course. Nice to meet you!" Alvin greeted cheerily, and his good spirits brought back a small portion of Sky's. Though just not enough.

"Yeah... you too." Sky replied dimly, he couldn't push out the realization his battle ended in his favor due to luck. With only another moment after he greeted Alvin, Sky stood from his chair. "I have Pokemon to feed." he stated dryly and began to walk off.

Pearl, Melena and even Alvin, all looked confused on Sky's mood suddenly dampened.

"Perhaps we went too far..." Pearl murmured to Melena regretfully. "Hey, Sky... are you okay?" Pearl asked, sounding slightly more anxious.

The brown haired trainer didn't turn. "Peachy."

Pearl could tell his reply was insincere and hollow, and turned to Melena who shrugged helplessly. "Okay then..." then she brightened after remembering something. "Hey, after you feed your Pokemon, Melena had the idea to celebrate at a diner she knows about!" she called, hopeful that would cheer up the moody trainer.

"Yeah..." Once again, with a distant and hollow tone, Sky made no attempt to make his change in mood any clearer before he headed towards the food dishes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the food dishes were filled, Scruf, Sora and Tank joined Flora and the rest of Pearl and Melena's Pokemon as they ate lunch. And after a quick glance around, Flora noticed they were one alligator short.

"Hey, did anyone see where Spike went?" the Chikorita asked, but none of the others saw him walk over and his food dish was full of blocks of dry pellets. Eventually, the Totodile was spotted sitting at the other side of the room staring ahead aimlessly at the wall while his tail swayed back and forth slowly. It was easy to see he was lost in thought.

"Strange... Spike's always the first to downs his food.." Scruf pointed out thoughtfully after gulping down a mouthful of dry pellets. "I think he's still upset over his match."

Sora noticed the depressed expression and haunted look the loomed over Spike's face as he sat thinking and knew whatever troubled him started before his gym match.

"I'll talk to him," Sora volunteered and stood on her talons before taking off. Though she found it much harder to remain airborne, with her wings so sore. A few feet away, she landed and padded the rest of the way to Spike. She was the Totodile was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice her.

"Thanks, Spike." Sora said warmly and blinked gratefully at the Totodile who turned at her voice.

Spike glanced over at the Pidgeotto and was mildly stunned at how much she had changed physically, but remained the exact same way she had always been. He knew she knew something troubled him. Sora was taller, possessed brighter and more colorful feathers than before, and her talons looked sharp enough to slice through a Golem, yet she was still as concerned as ever when it came to Spike's problems.

"For supporting me during the battle, I mean." She added, smiling. Though Spike's expression didn't change much.

"No problem." he replied, but his voice sounded distant. "I knew you'd win, anyway."

Sora threw Spike a questioning glance. "The others all say you're sitting over here alone because of you're match." she cut to the point. "But you've been like this since this morning..." she trailed off.

Spike turned away. "It's nothing." he replied, though his tone was dull.

"You're really not yourself right now..." she spoke softly. "Usually, you would brag right about now in front of Larvitar and Gloom for hours while downing frightening amounts of food. So what's the matter?" she asked, now showing more concern. It wasn't like him to be this moody and she noticed he ignored his food bowl though Sora was sure he hadn't eaten anything all day.

"I said it's nothing." Spike repeated, sounding more irrate then depressed now. He wasn't in the mood to talk about his creepy dream, plus, he thought it would do little good for him to tell anyone. They'd just worry about something unchangeable he thought. At the very least, he didn't want his friends feeling so confused and helpless as well. Though Spike realized Sora was going to try again, so he decided he just couldn't tell her.

Though Sora knew something must be severely troubling Spike already, and the sharper tone he had taken on hurt her even further. She didn't know what was causing Spike to act this way, but desperately wanted to find out.

"Spike..."

Spike gritted his teeth. All his uncertainty making him irritable. "Look, nothing's the matter okay?" He snapped, and Sora flinched. Immediately, Spike regretted those words as he bit back his lip. He could easily see Sora's was hurt by his tone. "...I need some time to think." he murmured uneasily, and turned back to the wall.

Spike's words gripped Sora's heart like ice. Hurt by her friends cold attitude, Sora found herself staring with eyes full of sorrow; desperately she wanted to help Spike somehow, but he only pushed her away. And though hurt, Sora couldn't help wonder: what could have changed her friend's attitude and troubled him so much?

Eventually, Sora managed to force herself away, through the pain that held her and she slowly began to make her way back to her food dish, but found by the time the Pidgeotto reached it, she wasn't hungry anymore.

Spike's eyes adverted from the wall in front of him, to his friends at the far side of the room. To him, they seemed so distant now. With a pang of regret, he realized Sora was only trying to help him, yet he only pushed her away. _'I'm letting a dream run my entire life.' _he thought, a flare of resentment building up towards his behavior, and he shook his head in confusion. _'Damnit, what's wrong with me? A dream is a dream, so why can't I forget it?' _he asked himself desperately, but he knew the answer all too well. That voice in his dream was too well informed and creepy to ignore. And though his dream troubled him deeply, hurting his friends did far more. _'It's my imagination.' _Spike decided, though he wished he was more confident when he did. Finally, a rumble in his stomach was the reminder that he was famished.

"Just a dream," Spike repeated, stood up, and walked over towards his food dish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While leaving the Pokemon Center on their way to the diner Melena had suggested for a celebration, Sky was unusually quiet and downcast. He stuffed his hands into his light blue jeans' pockets and stared at the ground while he walked.

Pearl came up beside him, hands folded behind her back as she noticed her friend's crestfallen look. "Okay... what's making you not make a public embarrassment of yourself and us? You know, like you always do." she asked in a chipper, warm tone.

Sky glanced at her, still wearing a melancholy expression, before returning his gaze to the ground. "Luck." he relied simply.

"Luck?" Pearl echoed in confusion. "Sky, that doesn't make much sense. What about luck?"

"Melena's right. The only reason I won this gym battle _and _the last was because of a few lucky events that happened." he explained and stalked ahead gloomily. "Spike's special ability, and Sora evolving."

Melena looked worried about him. "Hey– don't take it _that _way!" the brunette tried to reassure him. "Luck is very important."

Sky shrugged. "Yeah, and when it runs out, I'll lose."

Melena was at a loss for words. She never meant to depress Sky, but she couldn't think of anything to say to lift his spirits again, _until_ remembering their destination, but she was still unsure if even that would work. "...Don't worry about it. I'm sure after tasting just one morsel of Pacho's food, you'll forget all about it!" she said cheerfully, though Sky didn't respond.

By the time they had reached the diner none of them spoken since Sky went gloomy and the trio stopped in front of a lowly elevated building that Sky could have sworn was a decorative green trailer.

"Well, here we are!" Melena announced excitedly and moved an arm towards the small building. It looked old, had a pale green rooftop with peeling green paint, a sign with Pacho's Dinner in neon lights, except all dim; and various sounds of many people talking and eating from inside could be heard.

Sky and Pearl sweat-dropped.

"Hey, I know it looks bad from the outside, but you just gotta try the food!" Melena said, completely hyper. "You'll fall in love with it! Promise!"

Sky still looked questionable, but Pearl agreed with a nod. "I guess there's no harm in trying at least one dish..." she thought aloud and walked towards the dinner door.

Sky sighed, and reluctantly began to step forward. "Like I have a choice..." he remarked and walked to the door as well, and the three friends stepped inside. Unaware of what awaited them.

* * *

Well, there's the first half, and I'll try to get the second up soon. What awaits in the diner is next...(horror music plays) ...yeah, anyway, leave a review. 


	35. Another Messy Situation

And here's part two! A speedy update since I had to split chapter 34 in half! Anyway, much chaos awaits, so I don't want to hold you back any longer! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 35: Another Messy Situation 

Inside the diner, the entire restaurant reeked of fried foods and baked goods, and a numerous people were seated eating as a jukebox played a soothing country song.

Pearl curiously examined the area from the doorway, and looked on with a face full of reconsideration. "Looks... quaint... it's kind of nice here." she announced.

Melena nodded excitedly, "Yup, and that's only the atmosphere! Just wait until you try the food!" she remained as energetic as ever and quickly ushered Sky and Pearl towards a table. "C'mon! Let's see what's on the today's menu!"

As Sky, Pearl and Melena waited for their orders, Sky dully rested his head in one hand, and tapped his free hand's fingers on the table before the boredom made him decided enough was enough and he stood before he began to walk off to wander around the restaurant. He and Pearl had made their orders not long ago after being seated while Melena–having been there a hundred times–made her order instantly and was waiting patiently for the waiter or waitress.

"Sky, where're you going?" Melena asked. "The food will be here any minute!"

"Relax, I'm just going to have a look around." Sky replied with a few curious glances around the diner, and then walked off. Though he saw hardly anything of interest. Only people eating and a few talking, questionable restrooms, and the busy white-aproned employees behind the ordering counter rushing back and forth from the tables to the kitchen.

Sky sighed and sat down on a stool, resting his chin on the counter in front of him and shortly after he was seated, a short mustachioed man wearing a tall chef's hat stopped in front of him on the opposite side of the counter.

"Yes, sir? What can I do for you this-a fine day?" the short man asked, and he sounded as if he were in the greatest mood of his life.

Sky looked up at the voice. "Huh? Oh, no, nothing. I'm waiting for an order." Sky sounded as if boredom had claimed him his entire life. "I'll eat anything after _that _gym battle." he remarked, sounding exhausted.

The mustachioed man's eyes glinted with interest. "You mean the gym in this-a town? Did you win?" he asked.

Sky smiled sharply. "Yeah," then looked crestfallen again as he remembered his luck. "Even if it was by a hair..." He admitted flatly.

The mustachioed man gave a hardy amused laugh. "Excellent! Forget-a close calls! It is not-a very often we get a _winning _customer! Can I-a see your Pokemon?" he asked, a wild glint of excitement in his eyes as he went on, "I'll cook for them–all free."

Sky recalled Spike and Sora had hardly eaten anything at the Pokemon Center and thought they simply just didn't like the food. And he was also flattered by the chef's interest. Quickly he drew all four PokeBalls. "With an offer like that, how can I say no?" he said with a grin before releasing Spike, Sora, Scruf and Tank in a line behind in behind the stool he sat on.

The chef eyed the four Pokemon before he broke out into another yowl of laughter. "Oh-ho! They must-a be pretty strong for their size! Such adorable little Pokemon! And the Pidgeotto looks so strong..." he admired, wildly caught up in fascination. Then he noticed the bandages they all wore except for Tank who hadn't had the chance to battle yet. "But it looks like they had a pretty rough time!"

Tank glared and turned to his teammates. "Who's he callin' _adorable?_"

The mustachioed man glanced at the four a little longer before clapping both hands together and rubbing them excitedly. "Okie dokie! Pacho is-a gonna cook up somethin'-a special!" the chef proclaimed, and with that he was off in a instant, preparing multiple dishes with speed that could scare a Jolteon.

Sky stared. "Wow... I wonder if I'll have to pay...?" he pondered, while his Pokemon all exchanged uneasy glances.

Minutes later the chef, Pacho, had placed four dishes down in front of Spike, Sora, Scruf and Tank, and Sky had mentioned Pearl and Melena were his friends, so Pacho graciously cooked extra dishes, though the chef already knew Melena.

"Okay!" Pacho exclaimed excitedly, eyeing the four Pokemon expectantly. "Dig in! For the Pidgeotto, I made-a the shrimp-lobster special–-the Totodile, some-a tasty pork– I know the puppies like-a the steak, but that is a little too pricey, so the hamburger instead, just the bun and patty–and for the Mankey, a fruit salad."

As the chef named the dishes, Sky's eyes went wide. _'I couldn't pay for all this AND my meal in my dreams!! Why did it have to be shrimp and lobster!? Why couldn't it be tuna?!'_ he panicked, gripping clumps of his own brown hair. His order had arrived before Pacho returned which consisted of half the menu.

Sora glanced suspiciously at the dish placed in front of her. She wasn't use to any food such as this, and neither were most of the others.

"So..." Scruf started uncomfortably. "Who's going first?" his eyes never adverted from the hamburger sitting motionlessly in front of him.

"Don't be crazy!" Spike exclaimed, showing some of his old spirit. "It's human food–what else could we possibly want?!" Without waiting for an answer, Spike dashed for the pork slices in front of him, and messily began to work his jaws ravenously through the meal.

When no more answers came, and Tank folded his arms, Sora answered. "If there will be no other takers, then I will." she stated confidently and stared at the meal. "I guess..." she began to reconsider unsurely but headed closer to the expensive shrimp and lobster dish anyway. She immediately caught a stronger scent of it as she approached the tantalizing dish, and picked up a shrimp with a quick jab before gulping it down. "Hey, it's good!" She said, and immediately began gulping down more shrimp.

Pacho was elated. "Ah-ha! These-a two like-a my cooking!" he pointed out in gleeful triumph as he watched, swinging his head back and forth as he watched Spike and Sora devour mouthfuls at a time.

Spike, Tank decided, was just about strange enough to eat anything humans gave him, but he was surprised when a more sane Pokemon like Sora took a liking to it."Hey, Sora! It's not poison?" Tank called, though Sora gave no answer–the shrimp being to captivating–and continued eating. Tank's ear twitched in annoyance.

Soon after, Flora stalked past the irritable Mankey and stopped next to Scruf. "Hey, Scruf, Larvitar says he's eaten here before," she informed the still cautious puppy Pokemon and when Scruf still looked questionable, she went on, "Each time he visits, he says he never wants to leave..." she added temptingly, knowing from experience human food was harmless.

"I don't trust it." Scruf answered warily after a moments hesitation. "It's staring at me... I trust only steak!" Scruf glanced over at the _still _motionless, inanimate burger.

Flora stared at Scruf and blinked. "...Don't be stupid, Furball–food doesn't attack!" she snapped, sounding more annoyed than the sympathetic for the Growlithe's fears.

The Growlithe began to reconsider. "Err... right," Scruf said quickly and he lowly padded closer to the burger, crouching as if he was waiting for the cooling burger to jump out and strike. Carefully the Growlithe approached it until the burger was only a inch away, and the overwhelmingly tasty burger-scent flooded his nostrils as most doubt of the food item disappeared.

"Okay... here goes nothing!" With that, Scruf made a quick bite, and once the food made contact with his mouth, he froze.

Flora watched the frozen puppy and began to wonder whether Larvitar had been wrong all along. "...Scruf?" She asked worryingly after a moments hesitation.

Scruf remained still, and when most of his senses returned, awe replaced fear. "So... so... delicious!" the puppy exclaimed suddenly, completely throwing Flora into confusion. Then without another word, the Growlithe quickly settled down in front of the meal, placing his ginger and black lined paws on the burger, before biting, chewing, and gulping as if he hadn't eaten in months.

Flora stared and blinked again. "...Males. Go figure." she shrugged, then trotted closer and sat down next to the carnivores Growlithe.

And while Sora and Scruf devoured their meals, Spike had already finished; wiping his jaws and then standing to explore the restaurant. The Totodile glanced about with hardly restrained curiosity. "This is the strangest place I've ever been, " he murmured to himself in amazement gazing at the numerous polished tan tables and chairs with the humans eating. "So much human food-scents... so many humans..." suddenly he stopped to ponder, "I wonder if this is heaven...?"

Pacho noticed only Tank had ignored his food, and began to look thoughtful. "Perhaps he does not like-a the fruit.." Then Pacho snapped his finger with inspiration. "But monkeys do like-a bananas!" He rushed off back into the kitchen.

Spike remained wandering about, wondering what he should do first, before his thoughts were cut short when Larvitar called to him and was running over, tailed by Tank whom's arms were still folded crossly.

"There you are!" Larvitar said once he skidded to a halt in front of Spike. He looked excited about something and Spike wondered what it was. "Since you're team leader, I guessed you should know..." he began coolly.

Spike looked confused. "Leader?" After his dream and the gym battle, it took Spike a moment to recall they he, Larvitar and Tank and formed a uncanny team dubbed as Team SLT in order to help Scruf and Flora to leave for their date, and exact revenge on Chansey as a bonus, thought they failed during their quest for revenge.

"The heck? Spike's _leader?_" Tank demanded, but then Pacho returned calling Tank over holding a rather large bowl. Tank gave him a hard stare.

"Come on, little monkey! Pacho has prepared the Banana Sundae!" He placed the bowl of vanilla ice cream topped with a peeled banana on the nearest table.

Tank's ears twitched. He understood the word banana well enough, but he wasn't so sure what 'sundae' meant. But when Pacho started making strange chattering noises, Tank found himself moving forward. "The heck's he doing...?"

"That's-a good monkey!" Pacho said, placed the bowl on the nearest table, and moved out of the way. Out of curiosity, Tank easily leaped onto a chair and climbed onto the table until he was next to the bowl of ice cream. He stared at the strange puffy white dessert for quite a while before making another step forward. With one last questionable glance at Pacho, who was anxiously waiting for Tank to make a move, the mankey swiped a finger through the ice cream and sampled it.

Tank was immediately surprised by the frost's cold sensation and even more startled by the taste. "The heck?! Sweet snow?" he exclaimed, then longed for another. "This ain't bad..." he began, becoming more comfortable, and taking handfuls at a time. Then turned back to Pacho. "Ya done good, fat man." he decided to use his different and non-understandable language to the fullest, and continued eating. Pacho smiled gleefully with pride.

"Right..." Spike tried to dismiss Tank's sudden exit and questionable behavior. "Anyway, know what?" he inquired Larvitar.

Larvitar grinned. "Well, since everyone's distracted by human food right now, this is the perfect opportunity to..." Spike tuned out Larvitar as went on endlessly, a distantly familiar aroma briefly wafted around Spike's nostrils, and the scent carried him off as he unawarely began to stalk off. "Hey–what the?! Spike! I haven't finished! Think about all the humans we could prank!" Larvitar called his plea desperately, though Spike ignored that as well.

Once he arrived at the area where the scent was strongest, Spike immediately began scanning his eyes along tables desperately until his quarry was spotted. On a table to his left, next to a man talking endlessly into a strange jet black device Spike couldn't understand the meaning of, the Totodile pinpointed the scent of his beloved: A freshly brewed, tantalizing, tall standing cup of coffee.

Spike's eyes formed hearts. "Sweetheart..!" Spike reached forward with both arms lovingly, and took a step forward, but as he did, the Totodile stopped and flinched as he glanced back over at his friends, whom were all still eating, except for Larvitar who had begun pacing. Sora, Scruf and Flora had stopped him once before from obtaining his coffee, and they probably could stop him again. Thinking quickly through his worry, the thoughts of fear suddenly vanished and a grin slowly crept on the Totodile's face to replace it, and so did had an idea.

Sora, whom had just finished off the last chunk of lobster on her plate, gave her beak one finally lick and glanced regretfully at the empty dish. "Gone already..." She murmured with a sigh. She didn't mind much that Pacho had watched her nearly the entire time with a pleased grin wide enough to match his mustache before he rushed off to the others. The Pidgeotto stood on her talons, and glanced a final farewell on last time. "Good-bye, my delicious friend..." hesitantly, the dejected bird Pokemon padded off with the exaggerated pain of parting toward Scruf and Flora where the Growlithe was hastily devouring a second burger–given to him by a rather busy Pacho–and where the Chikorita sat watching with boredom. "How come he gets seconds...?" Sora wondered with envy.

Eventually Flora was fed up with boredom and made a suggestion. "Hey, Scruf, wanna go outside for a while? The humans here keep the doors open for some reason, and we could...you know, talk or something.." she invited warmly a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Scruf's heart lurched as he glanced up from his meal, horrified. With terror clearly in his eyes, the Growlithe made a longing glance back at the burger. "...Now?" he asked fearfully.

"If you want..." she answered. "Most of the leaves have changed color already, and we could sit together..." she trailed off glancing at the ground, feeling acutely embarrassed with Sora being within earshot, though the Pidgeotto said nothing and continued watching with greatly controlled curiosity. Then it dawned upon her as she recalled eavesdropping was rude. "Oh, right... I uh... forgot a piece of human food.. over there!" she pointed off to nowhere in particular and strode off to give the two some privacy.

Torn, Scruf gave a nervous glance at a hopeful, ruby-eyed Flora, then back at the half-eaten burger; then back at Flora, then at the burger; then back at Flora–who's eyes were now narrowed with annoyance–and then back at the burger.

Scruf began to sweat. Hesitantly he answered, "...now?"

Before Flora could protest, a loud, high-pitched, skin-crawling laugh came from a couple of tables ahead of Sora, Scruf and Flora. "Oh, guys! Looky what I have...!!"

As they turned, obviously standing in the open, stood Spike on table as the source of the laughter, grinning and hardly able to suppress his wild snickering. In his claws, the stolen cup of coffee. Immediately, the Totodile laughed and began dancing about on the table.

The trio of Pokemon's eyes widened in shock. "The crazy one has coffee!!" Scruf cried out.

"Really not good...! Where'd he get _that_from?" Flora asked anxiously.

Meanwhile, the cell-phone guy raised his voice over the phone. "Sorry, Al; some kid's Pokemon pets are–" he noticed his coffee was gone. "Where's my Cappuccino?"

He glanced a few tables ahead to see Spike laughing madly holding his coffee mug. "Son of a–!" The cell-phone guys following words were censored by narration.

"It doesn't matter, quick!–Grab him!" Sora called before immediately taking off towards Spike, with Scruf dashing forward just below her. With perfectly timed bounds, Scruf leapt from chair to chair before reaching the tabletop with no trouble at all from his injured leg, and Sora approached the caffeine addict from the air. For some reason, Spike had not yet fled.

Then in one quick movement, Sora dived down, aiming her talons to snatch up the cup, while Scruf crouched in preparation to pounce and pin Spike down, though when they moved, Sora felt her talons score nothing as she dashed by, although certain her aim was perfect; and Scruf leapt _through _Spike, was caught off guard, and yelped before falling off the table with a loud grunt.

"I'm okay!"

Sora was baffled as she flapped her wings to remain airborne, but it didn't take long before it dawned on her Spike was using Double Team. "Crud–we were tricked!" She called back to the others.

"I'll say!" Scruf retorted, annoyed he had fallen flat on his tail.

Triumphantly mad laughter came from the opposite side of the restaurant. "Gotcha!" Spike celebrated gleefully and pointed forward. "None shall stand in the way of me and my coffee!" The gator declared ever loudly. Larvitar glanced up from tying an sleeping customer's shoes together; Tank was too preoccupied with ice cream to care; and that being Spike's final note with slight sanity for a while, Spike downed the coffee in a few hurried gulps while the others watched in horror. When he was through, Spike's arms fall down to his side, staring ahead blankly as his crimson pupils shrank, and in his eyes, a mad glint of insanity was born.

Flora gasped, Sora smacked her face with a wing, and Scruf stared with a frightened sense of foreboding.

"We've gotta do something–I've seen what he does to Bellsprouts!" Scruf barked ominously.

Sora looked astonished."_That _was a Bellsprout?!"

Larvitar hurried over. "Hey, what crazy thing is happening that Spike's laughing about?

At that moment, the gator-on-coffee addressed them all from the counter. "Fellow intelligent Pokemon and Tank!"

Tank glanced up with a face smothered in ice cream.

"We are stuck in a dank cavern full of _evil,_ horrendous creatures!" The Totodile's eyes glanced warily back and forth at the eating humans, whom were completely unaffected by Spike's madness.

"But fear not! For I shall drive out the _evil _here.." Spike quickly turned and picked up ketchup and mustard dispensers after tossing the empty coffee mug. " With these! Join me, and we shall take claim of the food that rightfully belongs to us! The rightful rulers of this world!" He ended his mad speech with maniacal laughter.

The others all stared in response.

"...He's delusional," Sora whispered to the others. Though for her the thought of obtaining more shrimp was a tempting one. "Luckily, the coffee won't last long. If we can only catch him..."

Larvitar blinked, not listening to Sora. "...Boss has lost it..."

"I _am _intelligent!" Tank screeched with fury.

"Whispering whispers behind my back, eh...?" Spike reclaimed their attention as he glared down at them all. "Those who are not with me, are against me! Coffee beacons ye!"

Then Spike suddenly began firing squirts of ketchup and mustard at the others with irrational patience and the Pokemon were forced to scatter and take refuge under the tables and chairs.

Sora and Scruf ducked under the same table as they watched the red and yellow condiments splat on the ground, accompanied by Spike's laughter. Then, the Totodile began firing squirts of condiments at by-standing humans and caused an uproar.

One guy shot awoke from under a newspaper that covered his face and tried to stand up and run, though he tripped instantly. Larvitar snickered.

A bunch of now infuriated humans shouted at Spike and began throwing food at him, yet the Totodile dodged everything that came his way and continued to return fire with the condiments.

Meanwhile, at the only calm table left in the diner, a teenage girl with short brown hair, sapphire-blue eyes, wearing a deep blue hooded sweater, black jeans ripped at the knees, and silver sneakers; sat watching the commotion from over a soda as Spike gunned down another guy who made an attempt to grab him, and he slipped on the mustard splotches

The brunette let out a sneer in impatience. "Pathetic. Some kid has absolutely no control over his Pokemon." she pulled her deep blue hood over her brown hair and stood up. "It's stupid." She stalked off, slipping around the mayhem Spike caused with not so much as a stain, and walked out the door.

While as another pissed human tossed a empty cup, Spike leapt from the counter with time to spare due to his hyper-given speed, and dashed over to another table in the blink of an eye. Once he stopped Spike saw Scruf had chased him and had already pounced. Swerving to his left nearly instantly, Spike dodged, and Scruf rammed his head against the wall, and crumbled to the floor. Star dazed.

Spike tapped his chin a few times, glanced up at a chatting, undisturbed couple of humans, and grinned mischievously as he snapped his claws.

A moment later, with Scruf's scruff in one claw, Spike climbed to a window behind the couple's table and once he was standing on the window sill, he held the paretically unconscious Growlithe in front of him. "Banzai!!" he shouted and with that, dropped Scruf to the table below.

"So Marsha, That's why." said a guy with neatly cut raven hair to a curly red haired lady sitting across him. He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a questionably large, yes, sparkly diamond ring. "Marsha... will you marry me?"

The red head gasped in astonishment but looked overjoyed. "Oh, John! Of course I–"

Scruf finally made contact with the table and the Growlithe grunted loudly, landed on the head of a spoon, causing it to fling upwards, hit the box containing the diamond ring, and flicked the jewelry across the diner until it landed on the vanilla ice cream Tank was indulging himself with.

Tank took another blissful scoop of ice cream, now using a spoon correctly after five minutes of practice, and unawarely picked up the engagement ring, and placed it in his mouth along with the scope of ice cream. Then Tank stopped and spat as soon as the alien taste hit his mouth. "Yuck! Sweet snow isn't suppose to taste like cheap metal!"

"My engagement ring!" the red head exclaimed.

"My ten bucks!" the raven haired man exclaimed as well. The red head gasped, and smacked him, then left.

Scruf could easily see the humans were not too happy, and decided to quickly leap off the table and scramble away. Running from the raven haired human who shouted at him, Scruf bumped into Tank's table accidentally, and it wobbled. On top Tank wobbled unsteadily as well and fell on his back from his sitting position, and his foot flicked his bowl as he fell.

Tank's eyes went wide. "NOOooooOOOOooOO!!!!" The Ice Cream flew in mid-air. Tank reached out desperately for it, standing up and wailing slowly, while he watched in slow motion as the Ice cream bowl spun in mid-air, then smashed into a thousand of little pieces while the speed in which time moved returned to normal.

The Manley stared in disbelief for a long moment, the sound of humans shouting and Spike laughing at them in the background, before breaking out into a fit of uncontrolled sobbing. Suddenly he turned to a frightened Scruf who had taken refuge under a table nearby. "This is all your fault, you little mutt!!" He screeched and lounged from the table at Scruf.

The Growlithe yelped in surprise then scrambled away on his paws, the infuriated Mankey hot on his heels.

Meanwhile, Sky let out a completely satisfied sigh, resting his back against his chair. A stack of dishes climbing as high as the sky in from of him. "Ah.. That hit the spot..." he said blissfully. Somehow he had ignored the mayhem up until now. He had heard the commotion and glanced over to take a look into it, but only saw people slipping over ketchup and mustard. Reassuringly not seeing Spike or any of his Pokemon involved as he had feared. "Check, please!"

A passing waiter headed over To Sky's table and gaped in amazement at the plates.

"Hey, buddy; any idea what all the ruckus is about?" Sky pointed with a thumb towards the shouting. The waiter glanced over.

"Ketchup spill. Nothing to be concerned about." he replied, blandly.

"Ah."

Somehow the waiter managed to lift them all, though not without unsteady wobbling. "I'll be back in a moment, sir..." he said, tried to keep his balance with his burden of dishes, and headed through a door swung open once he pressed his side against it. When he returned, he placed a slip of paper on Sky's table. "Here you are, sir." he said formally, a wide grin on his face, then turned. "Now if you'll excuse my, I have to see this ketchup spill..." he said rather distantly and stalked off.

Sky nodded and picked up the bill. "Lessee here..." Sky read the endless amount of dishes he had eaten and noticed that what Pacho had served his Pokemon was in fact free. Then he caught glimpse of the three-hundred and thirty three dollar total. Not to mention ninety-three cent.

"AHH!!! NO WAY!!" Sky screamed in disbelief. Panic surged through him and the trainer glanced back and forth helplessly. He had only a mere two-hundred dollars and he didn't fancy the idea of using that all at once either.

"What do I do? What do I do??" Sky panicked and grabbed clumps of his brown hair again, his face twisted with the panic that so much controlled him, that he didn't notice Pearl approach him.

"Sky," Pearl whispered urgently into the panicked trainer's ear. "Havoc at two O' clock!" She pointed over at Spike blasting squirts of ketchup and mustard at anyone who dared approach him, including the waiters now, and Sky nearly fell over.

The trainer immediately stood up from his chair and pulled two Pokeballs from his pockets. "Spike, Sora–return!" he called while aiming the PokeBalls at their respective tenants–Sora who had given up trying to stop Spike after realizing it was an impossible task, watched the humans futile attempts from a safe distance–before both Pokemon disappeared in the red light. The ketchup dispensers fell as Spike was drawn into the red light, and a shoe whizzed by where he was a minute ago.

Sky quickly followed by placing those two Pokeballs away and drawing two more before recalling Scruf and Tank–the Growlithe being chased by an still furious Mankey–and luckily, the staff members and customers didn't seem to notice who returned the Spike or the others, though they searched as if someone had just egged their house and smashed their car windows, and with the condiments everywhere and destroyed peace, there wasn't much of a difference.

Sky quickly turned to the blonde who warned him. "Pearl, you've paid already, right?–Meet you outside in a minute! I need to... use the bathroom!" Sky said rapidly and before Pearl could respond, Sky had already ushered her near the door, then ran off towards the bathroom in a hurry.

Sky relaxed slightly once he was in the restroom, and he wiped his forehead. "That was way too close..." A grin spread across his face. "Now I'll just slip out the window, and no one will ever–"

The windows were bared shut.

"...Crap..."

Suddenly a shrill shriek came from behind him. Sky turned to see a young girl pointing at him in frightful shock." What are you doing in the girls bathroom!?"

Sky noticed the walls were pink. "...double crap..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Sky had washed enough dishes to pay off his food bill, damages, and condiment replacements, the sun was beginning to set and the trainer's hands were pruned beyond healing, he thought. As he left, he waved good-bye to a still strangely jolly Pacho as he somehow ignored everything that had happened. As Sky left the mustachioed man and walked outdoors again, the trainer breathed in deep breaths of the fresh mountain air.

"I'm free..." he thought aloud, exhausted yet overjoyed and his eyes half shut. "I'm finally free..."

"I thought you said you'd meet us in a minute." Sky recognized the annoyed tone of Pearl as she stomped over to him. Sky saw Melena leaning against the diner wall nonchalantly and realized they must've waited all day for him.

"What have you been doing? We were standing out here forever!" Sky could easily see the blonde was upset.

"Hey, I never expected _half _of the things that happened in there!" Sky said defensively and pointed towards the diner. Then he looked more thoughtful, "You know, besides cleaning that ketchup and mustard spill and hours of dish washing, staying in there wasn't so bad.." he admitted. "I almost wonder what working there would be like...almost..." Sky considered thoughtfully.

"You don't live here!" Pearl reminded still irritable. "Now c'mon–we've been waiting to see the geysers all day!" she grabbed Sky's arm and pulled him along, not letting go even when he almost stumbled of balance.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky was bathed in the soft orange glows of a twilight, the craggy rock surface turned auburn by the remaining lights when the trio reached the geyser site.

As far as they could see, not many people remained at the site and the few who were waiting for the geyser eruption, were all tourists. Sky glanced back and forth expectantly, the trainer impatiently waiting for whatever that was to happen to happen.

When a few more minutes passed, the trainer's patience grew shorter. "How much longer do we have to stand here? I'm sick of waiting." He complained, how irritable himself.

"Sky, me and Melena waited for _you _for _five hours_ to leave the restaurant, so you can at least try to wait five _minutes_."

Though her voice was calm, Sky knew that the warning her tone carried told him not to argue, so the trainer turned distemperedly and folded his arms tapping a white-blue sneaker impatiently.

Minutes later, the ground started rumbling and Sky could've sworn it was his own stomach. Despite the abnormal amounts of food he devoured, he hadn't eaten in five hours. "Can we go _now_? My stomach's talking to me."

Pearl began tell Sky that wasn't his stomach since they could all still feel the rumble, but Melena signaled with her hand not to. "No, no–he'll find out in a minute." she said, giving a wide mischievous grin, and of course Sky went on as she spoke.

"..And I haven't been able to try to call the Professor again today, and–"

Sky was cut short by when the rumbling worsened and small pebbles shaking on the auburn surface. The spiky brown haired trainer blinked. "I'm _that _hungry?"

When the rumbling reached it's worse, the noisily flowing eruption of steamy water shot from the huge hole in the ground, barricaded off by the rocks that had rose in formation around it with time. The rush of steaming hot water that shot into the sky left droplets of water in the misty amber glow of the air.

Sky made a sharp cry of surprise and stumbled backwards at the eruption, and landed roughly on the seat of his light blue jeans, and Pokeball slipped from his pockets and rolled off.

Pearl watched the geyser, stunned speechless, and Melena was more interested in seeing the reaction of her friends than the geyser going off.

"Not bad, eh, Sky?" Melena smirked, hardly able to hold back laughter at the trainer's speechless expression while he sat on the floor.

It took a moment to recover from the shock. "Haha." Sky replied dryly, glaring and didn't bother to get up.

Pearl was still stunned but managed to break away from the speechless spell. "T-that was a geyser eruption?" she asked shakily.

Melena turned to Pearl and nodded. "You get used to them after a while." the brunette explained, clearly seeing Pearl was still in shock.

"Excuse me?"

The two girls turned, and Sky spun his head around. Behind him a girl with bright red hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a long sleeved, rose colored velvet jacket edged with a ruby outline and was short in length; she wore the same rose-pink tinted pants and dark ruby-red shoes, finished by a equally pink tinted skirt also edged with red at the bottom.

"I think you dropped this." she said smiling and handed Sky the Pokeball he dropped when he fell.

Sky looked a little surprised, the girl looked at least two years younger than himself, but sounded highly mature. He climbed to his feet and reclaimed the Pokeball. "Thanks, Umm..."

"Samantha." The red head introduced herself briefly. "I saw you fall and this PokeBall rolled away from you, so I brought it back!"

"Try keeping them attached to your belt, and _not _in your pockets from now on!" Pearl scolded Sky.

Though Sky ignored her, glad he had an excuse to avoid her scoldings for once. "Anyway, thanks, Samantha. I–"

Suddenly the Pokeball Sky held burst open, and Spike appeared in a flash, dancing about with some of the energy remaining from the coffee he drank left, and he had energy to burn after being in his Pokeball for five consecutive hours. He pulled his arms up suddenly as if he still held the condiment dispensers in his claws, then realized they were gone with an empty feeling.

"Spike?!" Sky exclaimed in surprise. "How did you let yourself out?!" he wondered aloud, then the trainer recalled the cleaning the Totodile had caused him to go through, and his surprise faded. "You are in _so _much trouble when we get back to the Pokemon Center." Sky forewarned and narrowed his eyes at the gator, who flinched and stopped staring at his empty claws before rubbing the back of his head. Drawling a complete blank of what he had done in past hours before he was confined in his Pokeball, except for the condiment guns and what he could've sworn were angry monsters on two legs.

Samantha stared thoughtfully at Spike for a while and blinked. "A Totodile..." Then her expression lit up. "Hey, I know you!–you're Loser!"

Sky let out a cry and fell again. Pearl, Melena and Spike said nothing.

"I just can't catch a break today..." he mumbled from the floor, and then Sky looked up sadly at Samantha before climbing to his feet once more. "Who the heck told you that?"

"No worries–I knew that couldn't be your name." Samantha answered seeming completely unruffled. But before she could continue, a voice called from not too far away.

"Hey, Red! Geyser show's over–let's get going." Called a particularly familiar voice and Sky couldn't believe his luck. Just a few feet away from Samantha stood Kyle wearing the same jet-black jeans, along with his usual red and black sneakers and wrist bands, but now with a long, dark as night, partially buckled jacket, and a red undershirt beneath it.

Once Kyle caught a glimpse of Sky, both trainers froze and held each other's gaze in disbelief for a long moment.

In unison, they finally spoke, "Not you again..."

* * *

Well that's chapter 35 for you! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it! What awaits next will come once I've finished writing it! Please review! 


	36. Fateful ReEncounter

Okay, this took a long time to update... Well at least it's here now. Sorry about the wait, and... huh, that's about all I can think of to say for now. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 36: Fateful Re-Encounter 

"Hey! Watch were you're shoving that elbow!" an irritable voice cried from behind a thick, conveniently placed bush with two figures shuffling from within it.

"Sorry," a second voice whispered and shifted where he was. "Hold on, now I can't see anything!" he cried, panicked.

"Then turn around, you moron." The first one spat and shook his head.

The second figure blinked in confusion as he realized he was facing the wrong way. "...I knew dat." Indignantly, the second figure scrambled around, and the other snorted in disgust.

Under the conspicuously placed bush in the middle of the geyser sight, unknown to the world, hid the red crimson topped, heinous purple costumes of the Team Crimson Bros., John and Ernie.

John, the older of the brothers peered from outside of bush he hid in and his brother soon did the same. Soon a growl came from John. "There he is," his gaze was centered on a certain sorrel haired trainer, whom was standing near two strikingly familiar girls. A blonde and brunette. The sorrel haired trainer seemed to be shocked at the sight of something, but random tourist blocked John and Ernie's view of what.

"The spiky haired, smug little..."

Before John could go on ranting, Ernie interrupted. "Uh... John? Wat was da plan again?" he asked. John let out an exasperated groan.

"For the hundredth time: We're going to steal all the brat's–and his brat friends'–Pokemon, once they lower their guard." John explained, and though he was irritable with going over their plan again, he couldn't suppress a malicious smirk. "Wait until we see the look on his face once all his Pokemon or ours!"

Ernie looked thoughtful. "But... that didn't work last time..." he didn't get to finish since his brother let out a squawk of disbelief. "What?"

The tourist in front of them had moved and John finally saw what had shocked the sorrel haired trainer. "It's that Goth brat!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gleaming streaks of twilight still shone down on the auburn surface as another series of rumbling began underground. Sky and Kyle still stared at each other for only a short moment longer before all havoc broke loose when one of them spoke.

"What the heck are you doing here, you loser?" Kyle demanded through a sharp, venom filled glare at Sky. And all while the dark haired trainer's eyes were fixed with resentment and irritation, Sky's widened in disbelief at his luck.

"Unbelievable!" Sky cried in utter disdain. "It's that psychopath Goth kid again! Of all the people in Kleeto; why did _you _have to be here?"

"SHUT UP!" Kyle screeched furiously. "You idiotic loser! I would have been better off playing in traffic than coming here today!"

Pearl heaved a heavy sigh as she watched the two trainers bicker. "Oh, boy; not this again..."

Hearing her remark, the dark haired trainer caught sight of Pearl, and narrowed his eyes over Sky's shoulder and murmured, "What's _she _doing here...?"

Pearl returned his steady gaze with a mocking grin. "Once again: it's nice to see you too, Kyle." she answered, then Kyle recalled Pearl had mentioned before she planned to travel with Sky, yet the trainer didn't seem to care much anymore, or seemed to care about her sarcastic remark.

"Is this a friend of your's?" Melena asked, seeming half-confused half-interested.

Kyle immediately recognized the brunette as a stranger. "Who the heck are you?"

Stunned, Melena found it hard to reply and simply blinked. She had just met him! But instead of gracing him with an answer she turned to Pearl, "Polite, isn't he?"

Pearl smiled at her friend's reply, Kyle fumed. However, the impolite raven haired trainer wasn't the only trainer subjected to a new face. Samantha had briefly introduced herself to Sky and his friends, though how she came to know Kyle was beyond him.

"Anyway, you know this guy?" Sky inquired, ignoring Kyle's rudeness as if he didn't exist, and turned his attention to the young red-head.

Samantha stood a little taller as she replied, "Me and Kyle are traveling together! I'm a trainer, too!" she announced proudly.

At this, Sky then turned and threw a cheeky grin at Kyle. "Stuck babysitting, eh?" He whispered, then before Kyle could shout a threat in reply, Sky turned back and continued with a good willed smile, "Well, Samantha, these are my friends; Pearl and Melena." He made a gesture to his two companions in turn. The raven haired trainer simply smoldered with impatience.

"Nice to meet you!" Samantha greeted warmly. "Don't mind Kyle. He's always like this." she added and seemed completely unfazed by the Kyle's behavior.

Sky stared. "...How can you stand him...?"

Kyle interrupted. "So loser," he began casually, temporarily banishing his anger and replacing it with smug confidence as he faced Sky with a grin and folded his arms. "has the _great_ hero of Silver City done anything heroic lately?"

Sky was thrown off by his question. He had saved a Pokemon Center in Silver City from Team Crimson once before, but what made Kyle resurface that now Sky could only wonder. Sky then guessed it was some part of a cynical plot, but he answered anyway.

"Well, I stomped a few goons, not too long ago," Sky began, recalling the jokers he faced though couldn't recall their names. "They were pushovers."

"Typical." Kyle remarked, as if sharing equal disgust in Team Crimson members. "I guess that's _something_, but, " A wide grin spread across Kyle's face as he went on. "It doesn't really compare to taking down their forest base."

Sky was too stunned to form words. Surely Kyle wouldn't help anyone, would he? The thought it was solely for his own benefit ran through Sky's mind but he still couldn't answr. Luckily he didn't need to speak at that moment since Samantha began speaking.

"Yeah, and I helped! It was my idea to take out the security cameras, and how to sneak in, and–"

Kyle abruptly cut her off. "As I was saying!"

Sky then quickly realized with a pang Kyle was trying to show off and make himself sound like a better trainer, compared to himself. Sky knew this couldn't be possible since this was Kyle, and he had just won his second gym battle. "That all? Well_ I've_ won Meritina Town's Gym Badge!" he declared viciously and immediately pulled out the gem shaped badge as proof.

"Big deal." Kyle said unenthusiastically and suddenly pulled out an identical badge to show the sorrel haired trainer, but Kyle gave no sign it was difficultly obtained, or that he even seemed to care much. Sky fumed. "I bet the Gym Leader _gave _you that badge after you dropped to your knees and begged." The raven haired trainer smirked.

"Oh no..." Pearl muttered with a sense of foreboding, and Melena smacked her forehead. When her eyes glanced over at Sky, she was sure he was about to bust an artery.

That pulled the trigger. Sky thought that was the worst possible thing Kyle could say, and rage engulfed him completely. "OKAY, KYLE–THAT CROSSES THE LINE!! THIS MEANS WAR!!!" A completely enraged Sky yowled with all the fury of their rivalry. Almost immediately he pulled out a PokeBall amid his unfathomed fury and shot Kyle a venomous glare capable of melting through steel. "You - are - _dead_!"

Kyle smirked, shut his eyes, and pulled out a PokeBall as well. "Fine. Ending battles with a tie always did leave a bad taste in my mouth. This time I'll teach you your place, loser."

"Bring it on!" Sky replied with a shout, waving his arms around in sheer fury. He immediately snatched a PokeBall from his pocket.

"Oh, great–well this was inevitable enough," Pearl remarked, severely irritated at the time they had met with Kyle. It would be dark soon, and there wasn't any places to sit down and watch this unstoppable battle-to-be, but Pearl decided she would try anyway as Kyle strode off calmly for some battle ground distance.

"Sky," Pearl began to try to reason with the infuriated sorrel haired trainer. "Do you have to battle_ now_? It's getting late, and who knows how long this could take..." She pointed out, unwilling to stay much longer. Then she was Sky was gritting his teeth.

"No way! He's not getting away with _that_!" Sky replied as he turned to Pearl, then cast a glare back at Kyle who stood an arena's length apart from him now.

Pearl glared in annoyance. "Fine. Shall I shine your PokeBalls as well, O great trainer?"

Sky didn't pay much attention to her last statement and simply focused his attention on his opponent. He held up two fingers. "Just like last time, we'll each use only two Pokemon!" he stated, holding a murderous glare.

"Fine by me, loser. This only means your defeat will be that much faster." Kyle replied coolly while smirking. He tossed a PokeBall he had drawn into the air and in a flash, a small grayish wolf Pokemon with amber eyes and night black paws appeared standing on all fours on the auburn rock surface.

Sky quickly recognized the small wolf as a what he thought was a Poochyena, although he wasn't sure and he pulled out his PokeDex for confirmation.

"Poochyena. The bite Pokemon.

At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokemon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back."

As he put the portable encyclopedia away–now knowing information that was close to useless–Sky's attention shifted to what Pokemon he would call first. Sky ran through the thoughts that Spike and Scruf would be fit to battle by now, but still wondered who to battle with. Then the realization that one of his Pokemon hadn't battled yet or ever before, for that matter; and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Hope this works..." Sky placed Scruf's PokeBall back into his pocket he had dawn earlier in his fit of rage and pulled out another, followed by tossing to the air. "Give it your all, Tank!"

With another bright flash, said pig-monkey Pokemon appeared on the auburn surface only a few feet in front of Kyle's Poochyena, and was soon confused.

"Tank, this will be your first battle, so let's give it everything we got!" The cream furred Mankey heard Sky call.

Tank's eyes gleamed with excitement. "All right! I finally get to hurt something!" He smashed a fist into his hand and turned to Kyle's Poochyena to strike a fighting pose with a leg and an arm outstretched in front of him, the other arm cranked beside him; his remaining leg to balance him. His tail swung slowly yet anxiously, his hazel tail-tip flashing at the movements in the twilight.

Kyle was slightly disgruntled he was stuck with a type disadvantage, but he did hear when Sky had said this would be the Mankey's first time in a battle. "First battle, huh?" he repeated. "This will be quicker than I thought," he smirked with self-reassurance and began to think.

"Hey, Tank!"

At the call, Tank spun around to see the ever hyper-active Spike jumping up and down excitedly next to Pearl and calling over to him. "Don't get massacred out there, bug-breath!"

Tank's ear twitched. "I'm coming after you next, thief! _Then _that sweet snow murdering Growlithe friend of your's!" Tank shouted his threatening reply and shook a fist.

"We'll see just how quick this goes! Let's go, Tank! Use...uh..." Sky paused and drew a blank to what Mankey's moves were at first, and shouted the first move he could think of. "Er, Scratch!"

"Get real." Kyle mocked, "Fang. Bite this loser's Mankey." he ordered calmly, Fang nodded, and the Poochyena dashed forward.

Before he could use his own move, Tank flinched and was caught off guard by the charging Poochyena and by the time Fang had reached him, the Poochyena had sank his fangs into Tank's arm. The Mankey screeched and tried to jerk his arm free, but the Poochyena's jaws were strong, and it held it's ground so firmly it hardly budged. Then Tank remembered his own order, and lifted an arm, before raking down his claws on the side of Fang's face.

Tank immediately felt the Poochyena's teeth release their grip at once and the small wolf's head jerked back with a yelp, and then Tank followed his ordered attack with a sharply rounded, un-ordered kick to the muzzle and the Poochyena was knocked off it's feet.

"What the?! Hey, Fang! Pull yourself together!" Kyle called through his slight alarm Sky felt just as stunned. He hadn't ordered that kick, but Tank's attack had also jogged Sky's memory of what he had read on his PokeDex that morning. _'Low Kick, Karate Chop, Focus Energy...' _He reclaimed the lost moves one by one and once he did, he turned his gaze back to look at Tank, a smile of newly-found excitement on his face.

"Great move, Tank! Now, use Focus Energy!" he called enthusiastically. Tank had an array of moves as Sky had read, and the sorrel haired trainer was eager to try them all.

Tank shot a sharp glance back at his trainer with obvious resentment towards following orders, but he decided it would probably be better to follow them anyway. The Mankey closed it's eyes, and let his mind go blank as he took deep breaths and focused on nothing but what his next attack would be. He reopened his eyes once he thought his mind was clear enough, and cast them onto Fang.

"Fang, use Howl!" Kyle ordered.

Standing back on it's feet, the Poochyena relaxed and sat down. Once the miniature wolf raised it's muzzle, a loud wail sounded throughout the craggy geyser site, and when he had fished, Fang returned to all fours, fur bristling and lips drawn back in a snarl.

Sky wondered what good that did, but didn't care. It was Kyle's wasted move, not his. "Tank, Karate Chop!" Sky ordered.

Tank's lost most of his focus during Fang's howling, and Sky's next call had sealed the deal. Tank wasn't strong enough yet to maintain the attack, so he simply decided to follow Sky's next order and charged toward Fang.

"Fang, Tackle!" Kyle countered, and the Poochyena crouched lower in response. Tank quickly swung the straightened paw of Karate Chop once he was in range, but the Poochyena hopped back, then darted into Tank's side. The Mankey stumbled backwards, clenching his ribs and tried to refill his lungs with the air he had lost after the sudden impact, and Sky noticed Fang's Tackle was a little stronger than it should be and wondered if the Howl earlier had anything to do with it, and why Fang looked more vicious then he did at first. Whatever the reason, Sky thought they would have to be careful.

"Good, now use Bite!"

Almost immediately after his Tackle, Fang dashed toward a stunned Tank, and ripped his fangs along Tank's arm before as he ran by and stopped behind him.

Tank hardly managed to suppress a screech of sheer agony and instead tightly gripped his wounded arm, feeling the warm red liquid running down his arm while staining his cream colored fur as it drip onto the ground.

Sky flinched. "Tank–are you okay?" he called, extremely worried. He was certain now Kyle's Poochyena was small, but dangerously vicious.

Kyle grinned with pride in his Pokemon. "Heh, if that's the best you got, I suggest you give up now." he boasted.

Sky threw his gaze onto Kyle and growled. "Damnit..."

However, Tank's arm still bled, but the Mankey managed to get over it for a while, to glance behind him and take note on where Fang stood. He expected the sharped toothed Pokemon to be eyeing him intently, but the Poochyena's gaze was on it's Trainer, staring with delight that Kyle took so much pride in him while his tail swayed back and forth.

"Smug little bastard..." Tank mumbled and turned around, re-obtaining Fang's attention as he began growling again.

"Like Kyle said, you should give up!" Fang growled.

"Hate to ruin you little moment of recognition," Tank smirked back, yet he was still holding the wound on his arm, it had stopped bleeding as much but was still hurt.

Sky also noticed Tank and saw the injured Mankey's eyes still burned with the fire to battle. "Fit to fight?" he called, Tank gave a curt nod.

"Oh, please." Kyle remarked, half-laughing.

"Tank, Low Kick!" Sky called, ignoring Kyle, and the raven trainer noticed a little too late with a pang of alarm he had dropped his guard.

Tank, releasing his arm for a moment, took a quick step forward, and spun around sharply with his right leg extended. The outstretched leg spun around to gain moment, and collided into Fang's leg, and Tank was satisfied when he heard a sickening yet satisfying crunch and the Poochyena's yelps of pain. The fact the hit was super-effective helped.

It fell to the ground, whimpering pitifully, and it's leg looked disturbingly misplaced and as the Poochyena tried to move it, he gave another sharp yelp, and lay back down without moving it.

"Damnit!" Kyle spat with unrestrained fury. "Lucky!" he could easily see Fang's leg was broken or misplaced.

Sky found it a little extreme for Tank to break Fang's leg, but sighed with relief nevertheless. He knew Tank couldn't continue battling, but now neither could Fang. "Great job, Tank!" he called congratulations proudly to his Pokemon.

Tank glanced briefly in acknowledgment at Sky, but didn't seem too exited.

"That's enough for today." he finished, before Tank heading over towards where Spike sat watching. The Totodile's eyes held a mix of fear and excitement.

"You won, but screwed up so badly!" he teased. Tank punched him with his good arm on the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up, I didn't win." He said sounding more morose than ever. "And I don't need you to tell me I screwed up! At least I got the bastard back for this bite..."

Spike was stunned by his Tank's sudden outbreak and couldn't respond immediately, even though he thought he should be used to Tank's behavior by now. Then he realized what may have upset Tank so much. This had been his first battle since Tank became part of their team, and since neither he nor Fang could continue, that would mean it ended in a tie. Not what Tank would've wanted. "Hey..." Spike tried to comfort, but then Spike noticed Pearl had bent down next to Tank to examine his arm. With the pain in his arm stinging badly, Tank didn't argue.

"It looks pretty nasty..." she remarked grimly, then took out a few bandages and a potion from her backpack. "Don't worry, you'll be okay with these." she said cheerfully to Tank, though the Mankey still looked dully ahead of him, and Spike felt sorry for his teammate.

Meanwhile, Sky realized he and Kyle were both down one Pokemon, and both had only one left to use, but he was glad at least he wasn't behind. "So, Kyle? Just like old times, huh? _Another _tie." he added pointedly and was happy enough he and Kyle seemed equally matched.

Kyle flinched. "Hah. Real funny, loser. Remind me to laugh, once I kick you're a–" Samantha sharply butted him with her shoulder. "Watch you're language, numbskull!" She scolded. Kyle glared, but said nothing else. Sky realized Samantha must be the only person who could say that to Kyle and get away without a messy confrontation.

"Anyway, you loser, that may have been a tie, but this won't." he threatened, but seemed completely calm as he drew his next PokeBall, which made Sky slightly uneasy. "You're going down. Finish it, Blaze!" he called and tossed his last PokeBall of this battle into the air.

After the bright flash cleared, amid the battle field, stood a jet blue and yellow pelt belonging to that of what looked like Blaze, except Sky noticed with a jolt it was a Quilava now. It had a threatening gleam in it's serious ruby-toned eyes.

"Well, loser? Pick you're next Pokemon." Kyle invited calmly, and Sky was sure he was grinning.

Then with a pang of regret and envy, Sky realized his own starter, Spike, had yet to evolve. Sky wished he could battle with Sora who had newly evolved as well, but knew that was impossible what with her being unable to battle for the entre day.

Sky dashed through his thoughts of who he would use against the newly evolved Blaze. Spike was the only logical choice, since Sora and Tank both couldn't battle, and Scruf and Blaze are the same type, and that would just leave speed and strength and Blaze looked as if he had plenty.

Sky closed his eyes and took a deep, relaxing breath. "Spike," he called, and hoped his Pokemon would be enough to win alone. "Let's finish this."

Spike seemed equally shocked that Blaze had evolved, but Spike stood up and briskly dashed into the arena anyway. Glaring at his threatening opponent.

Spike spotted flicker of amusement in Blaze's eyes. "You're still a Totodile," he pointed out. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised."

Spike growled. He seemed more like Kyle now than ever. "Yeah, so what? I'll show you personally fangs stronger than your little wolf friend's!" he retorted.

Casting their evolutionary difference aside, Spike held Blaze's gaze; a chilling autumn breeze blew by as a clash old rivalries was soon to take place.

And here's to another rival battle! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but school starts soon so I don't know if that will be very soon... anyway, reviews make good motivation.


	37. Embodiment of Water and Fire

Okay, this time around Spike and Blaze duke it out once more, and an old issue resurfaces along with a new one. This little chapter here's a bit different from what you'd probably expect from me. Something very new is about to happen.

I can't tell you too much without spoiling something, as I made a vow to myself I wouldn't, but I can tell you this won't be your average rival battle. So I'll let you see for yourselves. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 37: Embodiment of Water and Fire 

Spike and Blaze held each other's glare. Silence. It immersed the abrasive geyser site as tension filled the air. Yet Spike's gaze was more wary than challenging. Blaze was different; he was indeed bigger and looked more threatening than before, in which a prickle of inferiority flooded Spike. He still hadn't evolved and he loathed the realization that he felt insignificant and weak compared to the fire-type before him.

While in turn, Sky still could hardly believe Blaze had evolved either as he returned Kyle's gaze of mock confidence. Had Kyle trained harder than he had? Sky thought Kyle must have won his Gym Battle a day or two before. Sky arrived in the Gym early, but the kid he had met before, Alvin, had left by the time Sky had arrived. The thought repeated itself in Sky's mind. Kyle couldn't really be a better trainer, could he?

Sky took a deep calming breath, and made a quick glance down at Spike. "We're not gonna lose." He promised, trying to convince himself as much as Spike, seeing his uncertainty reflected in the Pokémon's eyes. "Ready, Spike?"

Spike gave a curt nod, his eyes never had left Blaze.

Kyle snorted in contempt. "I'm sick of being here. Make this quick, Blaze." he responded irritably and cast his mocking eyes down towards Blaze. The Quilava didn't respond directly but shifted his paws, his eyes were fixed with a sharp, serious glare directed at Spike.

Sky felt heavy with tension and anxiety. The winner of this round would decide the battle. He wasted no more time and begun the bout. "Water Gun!"

Spike froze in brief hesitation for a moment, despite his nearly adapted second nature to using his moves whenever Sky ordered. But he took in a breath anyway, and launched a stream of water towards his target.

"Blaze, use Quick Attack." Kyle ordered calmly.

Contrary to Spike, Blaze swiftly pushed ahead without a moment's hesitation, skid left, and dashed on at full speed towards Spike. The stream of speeding water only inches away from his pelt as sped by.

Sky was amazed at Blaze's speed, but then he realized his attack had failed. "Double Team!"

The sorrel haired trainer was grateful for the distance. Though Blaze was skimming across the ground with speed that the only Pokémon on Sky's team could hope to compare with was Sora, it would take the Quilava a few seconds to reach Spike, and that was all the gator needed.

Within a few feet of Spike, Blaze skidded to a stop as Spike flashed, and a grand total of seven illusions appeared in a circle; surrounding the Quilava. Blaze's eyes shifted warily left and right as he sought the real one, but couldn't tell when each copy looked identical.

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "Cheap trick... Ember, Blaze."

The red spots on Blaze's jet-blue pelt flashed in a spur of flames, and the Quilava targeted the first illusion-in-question–where Spike had originally used the move–and fired a scorching line of multiple, small-blazing fireballs. The image faded once the fireballs blazed through it, and then Blaze began to slowly turn his head left, while steadily maintaining the burning lines of fireballs and began taking out Spike's illusion copies one by one.

"Crap..." Sky muttered under his breath, but before he could order Spike to attack using the cover of his copies, only the real Spike remained after his last illusion faded, and the Totodile stumbled away on one foot from the burning embers with a small cry as the fireballs soar past his side.

"Spike, Water Gun!" Sky ordered.

Kyle smirked. "Quick Attack!"

Before Spike could take in a gulp of air, Blaze leapt towards the azure Totodile; forcing his lean hind leg muscles against the rough surface to thrust forward, and with only a small gap separating the combatants this time, Blaze's shoulders slammed into the Spike's chest.

Spike let out a pained gasp, knocked breathless before he found his paws suspended in mid-air for a split second, then the gator tumbled backwards against the rock surface, erupting a small cloud of dust around where he landed and the path he rolled.

Kyle gave a small grin of satisfaction. "Pathetic. Your Totodile's hardly improved a bit." he remarked smugly.

"Damnit... They made the first hit..." Sky muttered more spitefully under his breath now, temporarily placing Kyle's comment aside to take a look at the battle ground and think. Nothing they could use. In fact, the rough rock-surface was sure to have left scratches on Spike after his fall. Sky was at a loss what to do next. The dust was beginning to clear when Sky saw Blaze standing only a few feet from the it, giving the cloud a studying glance for the Totodile in case of a surprise attack. "Crap...We're not done yet!" he shouted, Kyle simply sneered in reply.

After the dust finally cleared, slowly it revealed Spike standing steadily on both feet, scratched and scraped at a few places, and heaving lightly while a little shaken from the hit he had taken. A seriously determined gleam shone in his ruby-red eyes.

A flicker of surprise crossed Blaze's face, but then soon faded into a smug grin. "Well, I see you can take a hit at the very least." He credited. "It's almost _admirable. _Too bad it's wasted though. You are so pathetic."

Spike's lips drew back in a growling snarl. "I dare you to come over here and say that!" he threatened, flexing his sharp claws with nervous anxiety.

Meanwhile during the short amount of elapsed time, Sky had gotten an idea for battling the Quilava, quickly recalling Spike would most likely fair better in close combat, but he soon realized a blind charge forward would leave them vulnerable to an easy counter attack. "Spike, Double Team; then use Scratch!" Spike doubled his orders.

Spike could guess what Sky was planning, and flashed briefly before creating three illusions, followed by all four figures charging forward.

"Two can play that game!" Kyle responded arrogantly. "Blaze use Smokescreen and follow with Tackle!" he commanded.

As the Spikes approached, Blaze drew in a quick breath, his back flames igniting, and the intoxicating, choking black smog smothered the air around them.

Sky let out a grunt of surprise and watched anxiously as he lost sight of the two Pokémon to the spreading layer of smoke.

A few short moments passed and both trainers could hear scrabbling and then one sharp cry as a figure was tossed from the cloud of smoke, a few streams of smoke following it.

Sky's eyes widened once he discovered the figure was Blaze. He heard Kyle give a remark of disbelief.

The Quilava lay on his side with the other facing the air, bleeding with three deep gashes embedded on his flank.

"Missing something?" The smoke had begun to clear as Spike stepped forward to stand in front of Blaze, carrying a clump of jet blue fur in his blooded claw nails, grinning from here to Hoenn with slightly boosted confidence. Perhaps he and Sky had a chance after all.

"Deceitful little bastard..." Blaze growled with pain obviously showing in his voice while he lifted his head to toss a glare of pure despise at Spike.

However, cheerful Spike may have been, Sky was throughly confused. Spike had somehow managed to attack Blaze within the choking smokescreen, despite the fact it was Blaze's move. The Quilava shouldn't have had much trouble finding Spike within the smoke before Spike found Blaze himself. Surely Blaze was used to his own attacks?

Sky's mind raced for answers, and after some of the smoke had cleared, Spike saw two of Spike's three copies remaining and the answer became clear. "Blaze attacked the wrong Spike... of course!" Sky exclaimed, enlightened, and a growling Kyle turned to look at him.

"What _are _you babbling about?" he demanded, his tone edged with intense anger, despite his shock.

"You must be a really bad mathematician; four against one are really bad odds." Sky retorted with a calmly smug smirk. When Kyle still looked lost, Sky went on. "Blaze might have been able to _see _Spike, but not which was real!"

Samantha looked pensive, then turned to Kyle and said, "Yep, he's right. Blaze was probably confused." she confirmed, not seeming to take either sides, but not seeming against the battle itself.

At this new information, Kyle froze, but soon began to growl again, and he glared at Sky with undisguised despise. "That was a cheap and lucky shot!" he retorted.

"So you say." Sky couldn't help feel that it may have been merely luck. Spike would be on the ground right now–not Blaze–if Blaze had picked out the real Spike. Then again, the Smokescreen was Kyle's order.

Meanwhile, not too far away from the battle site, the brown haired girl in the blue hooded sweater happened to catch a glimpse of the battle after the Smokescreen was launched, and she was throughly surprised to see that the very chaotic Totodile she'd seen from the diner had managed so well battling.

Her eyes glinted with slight interest. "Well... it's not a complete joke of a Pokémon after all. Let's see what you got." She stood still, watching. Out of sight from Sky and the others, but close enough to witness the battle.

Blaze gave a low groan and slowly pulled himself back to his paws, grunting with the effort. Spike saw the slash he made had run deep near one of his Blaze's hind legs, though just not enough to give him a definite advantage.

"You... are one _very_ annoying Pokémon..." Blaze cast a sharp glare at Spike, and Spike became instantly alert and prepared himself for an attack; and almost as if replying to Spike's readiness, Blaze lowered himself to the ground.

Hearing Blaze's remark from the sidelines to Spike's persistency, Tank sweatdropped. "You have no idea." Commented the Mankey with a flat expression. Though he couldn't help feel glad Spike was able to get a good hit in since his arm injury kept him from battling himself. After all, he thought, Spike was his teammate. "Hey, don't let him off with that pathetic blow! Do some damage!" Tank called enthusiastically.

Spike chuckled, glad to see Tank was over tying with Fang, and back to being less moody. Which was about normal for the Mankey.

Blaze simply ignored Tank, but not after sneering, and turned his gaze back on Spike. "As I was saying, it's too bad for you, your last hit wasn't quiet good enough..." he outstretched a forepaw in preparation to lunge forward. "Now that I know just how crafty you can b, I won't repeat the mistake of underestimating you."

Once Spike saw Blaze take on the more offensive stance, he flexed both claws, unsure whether it was unease or excitement that made him so anxious. Spike didn't know wether to take that last statement as praise or a threat. He wondered just how many opponents considered him as crafty.

"Blaze, Quick Attack!" Kyle ordered hostilely, not over Spike using Blaze's own move against them.

"Double Team, Spike!" Sky countered.

Blaze flinched upon moving his wounded hind leg, but for only a second, and he dashed off again. Just as he approached, Spike flashed and two copies appeared along side of him. Almost as soon as they had appeared, Blaze dashed into the one in the middle, running through the copy. The other two Spike's stumbled on one paw with offset balance as the Quilava sped by.

Sky felt excitement build as he saw the order had avoided Spike being hit."Now, use Water Gun!" He ordered, and in turn the copy vanished and Spike carefully took aim.

Blaze skidded to a stop along the rocky earth, not too far from Spike, and begun to turn around, but not before a stream of water hit his flank, and forced him back further onto his side.

"Yes!" Sky cheered victoriously. "Nice shot, Spike!"

Spike gave the regular toothy grin at his trainer's praise.

Kyle smoldered. "No way this loser's gonna show me up..." he growled distemperedly under his breath. "Blaze, Quick Attack again!"

Though not without pain and growing fatigue, Blaze hopped from his side and onto his paws, and in an instant Blaze made a strong leap forward, and within a second of Spike's knowledge, collided shoulders first into Spike and the gator tumbled backwards again and zipped along the site.

Sky flinched in surprise, now realizing it was he and Spike who let their guard down this time.

"Now, Cut!" Kyle gave a new order. At least to Sky it was.

Blaze gave a small smirk, and dashed after Spike, ignoring the rough rock scraping away at his paws as he ran even further.

Slightly winded, Spike could hardly gather his bearings as he shakily returned to both feet before he sensed Blaze approaching, but only moments too late. Spike cried out as Blaze's claws ripped past Spike's side with a swift swipe, and the gator again returned to the ground awkwardly on his belly, and his arms tightly wrapped around the new wound. Scarlet drops fell from his side and fell and stained the rock surface he lay on, and Spike heard Sky's voice call his name in warning, and with a pang of alarm Spike managed to just roll out the path of a scorching fireball.

Sky shot a furious glare at Kyle. "Kyle, what the hell are you doing?!" he shouted, sounding both stunned and infuriated.

"Winning." The raven haired trainer replied simply with a grin. "Blaze, Tackle!"

Sky gritted his teeth, unable to believe Kyle's ruthlessness. "Spike, use Water Gun!" he countered quickly.

Spike had been given just enough time to stand back on his paws again as Blaze charged for him again. Spike took in a gulp of air, and locked onto Blaze once the Quilava was within a few feet, then let loose the stream of water. Though Blaze swiftly ducked to his left, and narrowly avoided Spike's attack. Blaze slammed into Spike's side before the Totodile could redirect the fast-moving stream of water, and the stream was cut short once Spike cringed and stumbled backwards. Then Blaze spun around and balanced himself on his forepaws, before he proceeded with swiftly kicking Spike with both hindlegs to knock the Totodile onto the ground.

This time, Spike lay motionless for a moment before he struggled with the effort to stand again. "Damnit..."

Sky said likewise. His clenched fist trembled. Though Blaze looked tired, Spike looked exhausted. He soon began to realize he and Spike were losing the battle. Sky gave a low helpless growl as he thought desperately of what to do next.

"Giving up already?" He could hear Kyle's smug taunt call from across the arena. Sky could hardly stand to hear his voice. Despite how much Blaze moved around or was hit, he still didn't seem to tire as much as Spike. "One more move; that will be all it will take to win this, and then we'll all know who's the better trainer." he declared with a sharp glare, and in a high enough tone for them all to hear.

"Honestly! Take it easy, Kyle!" Samantha exasperated. "Whatever the issues, you're taking this a little too personally. Besides... don't you think you're over doing it?" Samantha added, sounding more uncertain now as she gazed over at Spike. Sky knew she took pity on them both.

"Hey, Sky!" The trainer's dark thoughts were interrupted by Pearl. She also sounded worried. "Spike looks exhausted... Don't forget, he did battle in the Gym today." she reminded gently. He noticed she wasn't pushing him to forfeit, but simply reminding him Blaze was most likely less-weary compared to Spike.

Sky didn't reply and was silent with the indecision of what to do next. He gazed aimlessly at the ground, teeth gritted. He didn't want to lose to Kyle, nor did he want to push Spike too far. He cursed mentally; winning seemed light-years away now.

While Spike was still struggling to return to both paws again, and after hearing Kyle's words, the Totodile put a massive effort into getting up with a surge of determination. "No way..." he choked out, his front paws slowly acceding from the floor with massive effort as he made a final effort to pull himself up. "I'm... not... losing... here..." Spike's tone was robbed of it's vigor since most of his energy went to simply breathing and standing now. Which he even had trouble with the breath he drew, and his body was exhausted and bleeding from some scrapes and the slash on his side, besides just being bone-weary. As he rose, a familiar light blue arura began to lift and waft fiercely around him, and he cast a determined ruby-eyed glare at Blaze while back standing on two feet.

Blaze was throughly stunned, but he refused to let his shock show. "...Nice trick. Too bad it won't do you any good." his voice held an assuring edge, though he was clearly disturbed by the glowing.

Spike felt to weak to argue and simply gave a glare as he patiently awaited Sky's next order.

Sky was also stunned, but he at least wasn't completely new to this. "This is Spike's Torrent ability..." he recalled, then let out a silent prayer. "Hope this works... Spike, use Double Team!"

"What?" Pearl exclaimed, seeming completely shocked.

Spike gave off a glancing flash and three more copies appeared lined next to him. They moved to form a surrounding semi-circle around Blaze.

Pearl relaxed as she caught on. "Now I see... nice move, Sky!" she called encouragingly.

Sky felt a surge of hope. "Okay... now, Spike; use Water Gun!"

Blaze apprehensively glanced from Spike clone to Spike clone as he wondered which was real again. It never seemed to work when he attacked the copy standing in the spot where Spike first originally stood whenever he used this move. Then, Blaze wouldn't have caught wind of the attack coming from his left, launched by the western positioned clone that faced him, if it weren't for the enormous roar it was giving as a massive stream flowed toward him. Blaze felt the panic build, and leapt ahead, but his hind-quarters were stricken by the rush of water and Blaze was caught for a moment with the stream of water and fell on his side a few feet away with a yelp.

Sky flinched and held his breath. _'Damn... it wasn't a direct hit...'_

Spike nearly collapsed again. It had taken nearly all of his remaining strength to fire that last Water Gun, and now he was apprehensively aware of his blurring vision and the light-blue arura was beginning to die down.

Though stunned, Blaze lay for a moment to catch is breath, before beginning to stand again and padded in front of Spike, limping. Spike saw with a faint spark of satisfaction Blaze was looked almost as tired as he did. "You... you just won't quit..." He remarked, Spike couldn't tell what his tone carried. "Learn to stay down..."

"Blaze, Quick Attack!" Kyle called.

Blaze, using the last bit of reserved energy he had left, leapt forward and once again rammed into Spike with his shoulders. Spike felt pain stab through him once more as he was shot backwards again and skid the ground until he stopped; again motionless.

Spike took the time he had on the craggy rock surface to recollect his breath, but as he tried to stand again, his limbs wouldn't oblige.

But in turn, that last Quick Attack drained Blaze of more energy than the Quilava thought it would, and it was evident he was becoming more and more tired as he stumbled and almost fell."There... and this time, don't get up." he warned sharply. Then went on with a contemptuous edge. "You weren't meant to win; there was no way you would."

Despite his rising emotions, Spike could hardly growl in response. He had thought of this but didn't want to believe it would happen. The arura around him faded completely. Soon his vision began to fade more, and his body–with a strange sense of relief–began to feel lighter. _'No...! I can't lose now... not... against him...' _Spike pleaded to himself desperately, but it was to no use. All went dark.

---

Then Spike realized with a pang of alarm he was still conscious. He was floating. All around him was nothing but endless darkness.

Spike felt his heart pound, and he gulped._ 'Am I... am I dead?'_ he wondered with dread. Then burst out, "No way! H-he didn't hit me _that _hard!"

Amused chuckling broke the silence and pulled Spike away from his troubled thoughts.

_"So nice to see you again...Spike." _

Spike nearly jumped out of his scales as he recognized the dry, malevolent voice that haunted his dreams."You again?"

Then the same two glowing eyes from before, and this time a violet, spiked figure faded into view in front of Spike. It had what looked like two detached bony hands floating in front of it.

_"You remember me. I'm flattered."_

"What the heck do you want from me?" Spike shouted indignantly. Trying vainly to skiffle the fear that clutched his heart.

_"I can see the feeling isn't mutual."_ the voice rasped.

Spike then saw the figure that had formed around the eyes, and was stunned. "Are... are you a Pokémon?"

The voice's eyes gave away nothing. _"Maybe. Maybe not. Telling you that now certainly would not help you in this place."_

Spike felt an ominous prickle run up his spine. His gaze fell behind the eyes, to the endless abyss of darkness that surrounded them. "...Where am I?"

The figure looked amused, and Spike waited anxiously and wondered if he would get a direct reply for once.

Finally the voice explained, _"You are lost. Lost in an endless pit of darkness...which resides inside of your heart..."_

_"What?" _Spike was stunned. Before he could ask any more, he felt a cold shill grip him and he couldn't move.

_"Created by me, of course."_ The voice went on as if that meant nothing. _"What you are now is an embodiment of said heart and mind.You don't think you'd be able to make such a place, do you?"_

Spike was completely astonished and he remained completely silent; trying to digest the unbelievable information. _'What in the world is happening?'_

Then as the voice went on, Spike could hear disgust in it's voice. "_No... you are far too good-natured and innocent to ever be capable of this."_

Spike wondered what that meant, then caught a gleam in the figures yellow eyes. _"But now..."_ he began chuckling. _"I'm going to have some fun... while you are here, you're body is nothing but an empty shell..."_

Spike felt a ominous shiver run up his spine at the voice's amused tone. He was almost too fearful to reply. "What do you mean?" Then with a frightening pang of alarm, Spike realized the voices purple figure was beginning too fade, and the eyes cast one final glance at Spike before the violet figure vanished completely. Followed by the eyes.

_"Have fun in the darkness, Spike... I'll take care of that obnoxious Quilava, while you stay here... lost in the dark as you will be forever._"

Spike's mind froze with terror, and he hardly heard the laughter the voice gave. The very Pokémon's whom had just caused him so much pain, was now in great danger.

Spike felt a ripple of panic surge through him. Then the surrounding darkness slowly began to engulf him until he could see nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sky looked breathlessly at Spike's unmoving figure, and for a moment, he expected the worse. "Spike?"

To his relief he saw Spike begin to stir.

Sky let himself breath again. "You're okay..." he started, his voice carrying endless amounts of relief. Then his expression shifted to defeat. "Spike... that's enough... we–"

His next words caught in his throat as he saw Spike begin to stand again, almost as if he had just awoken from merely sleeping.

The Totodile steadily pushed himself from the floor, placing a precautions claw in front of him followed by the other, and stood. Sky realized with a pang of alarm he was standing on all fours. And something more which made everyone freeze. The arura had returned; this time it was violet.

A loud heartbeat echoed throughout Spike, and the arura wafted more fiercely as the impossible happened. Spike begun to change. Amid the flashing, purple flame-like arura, Spike's claws began to grow out and extend as well as his forepaws themselves; the scarlet spikes along his spine became more jagged at the ends and gave a tinted crimson glow; his hind paw-nails curved to hooked talons; glistening teeth curved back, and grew sharper and longer than that off his next evolutionary form; his mid section thinned out slightly; and finally the triangular area of dark around Spike's eyes edged sharply, the southeastern edge pointing down; all topped by Spike's usually cheerful ruby-eyes shifting to a startling shade of violet.

Sky stood rigid with terror, unable to believe what he was seeing just ahead of him. He could tell Spike hadn't evolved, but he had changed. Whatever stood before him, he was certain it couldn't be Spike as they knew him.

Blaze stared in horror, and took a cautiously fear-filled step backward. "What trick...?!"

Spike's mouth stretched into a malevolent smile, barbed with vicious teeth. "Yes... I'm finally in control of my powers again..." he spoke to himself with unrestrained enthusiasm in his voice as he looked down in admiration at his newly extended claws. Spike's claws glinted like blades. His voice uncharacteristically full of malice for Spike's standards. Then he returned his stare to Blaze, who stood nearly frozen while faced with the burning violet eyes.

"You'll make an excellent warm-up... It's been weeks since I've last used my powers..." Spike slowly crouched lower. He smirked as he added, "Try not to die too fast."

Not a figure stirred as Spike dashed across the rocky site with speed that surpassed his opponent by unnatural amounts. He ran on all fours as Blaze did, though the Quilava couldn't find the thought to run as he stood there, petrified.

Shadowy violet energy swept along Spike's claws as he pulled one upward and attacked. Blood sprayed the air as the last pale glow of twilight died.

* * *

And there is the chapter. As you probably know already: explanations always come later with this kind of stuff. Luckily, this mystery is just about over. Explanations are only a short while away now. 

Anyway, I like comments, and I definitely want to hear comments about this one, so famous last words: review! As for the next chapter; ASAIC. (As soon as I can) Later, all.


	38. Shadows of Doubt

Okay... took me long enough, but here is the next chapter of Kleeto! Again, not the average chapter here. In fact, twenty pages leaves the borders of average. If blood and mystery don't bother you, you should very much like this chapter. Anyway, it's here now, so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 38: Shadows of Doubt**

Blood sprayed the air as a choked cry echoed throughout the dark sky above Meritina as the only sound to break the stunned silence. Spike stood completely still, his now violet eyes gleaming in the growing dusk. Scarlet droplets spilled on the ground, and Spike gave a small, twisted grin. His mind was replaced, and his claws had slashed through flesh on Blaze's shoulders as the Quilava had flinched just enough to save his own life.

"Good, you're reflexes aren't bad... you'll live longer this way." Spike stated and shot Blaze a dark smile, still holding his claws in the air next to Blaze's wounded shoulder.

Blaze's grunted through eyes tinted with pain and shock in response. He could see Spike had intended to claw his neck. He pulled away from Spike and staggered backwards, the spot where he had just been a second ago was showered in stcky red liquid. Blaze was dimly aware of the blood that oozed down his shoulder and stained his jet-blue pelt, and was also far too stunned to form a single word. He just stood rigid, staring back at his transformed assailant with wide-eyes.

Spike positioned himself back on all fours, crouching lower, but didn't pounce. Instead he simply locked his eyes onto Blaze. The malevolent violet pupils burned with the clear and murderous intent to kill, and the twisted smirk remained on his face. His lengthened, azure curved-tipped tail slowly swung back and forth as he continued to watch Blaze as a predator would prey.

"Sp-Spike!?" Finally, Sky managed to rip himself from his utter shock and call out to his Pokemon. He still could hardly believe the vicious blue figure he saw was Spike. He looked so different, but he could still sense he was Spike somehow. He couldn't possibly think of an explanation for what had just happened. "Spike, that's enough battling for today!" he called out again.

Sky was sure Spike heard him, but he was unresponsive. The Totodile simply continued to gaze after Blaze, smirking.

Kyle was also throughly shocked. "What in the... Hey, Blaze?" he called out as well. He looked after his Pokemon and realized for the first time since his evolution, Blaze was utterly terrified. The raven haired trainers gaze then adverted to the Totodile-in-question. No way that was the same Pokemon!

Spike's smile began to fade. Disgust replaced it. "Miserable humans... No matter; I'll deal with them next..." he glanced at Blaze, who froze. "And you... let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

With no more warning, Spike's claws began to glow purple again as he dashed forward. Blaze felt his shoulder burn as he moved; this was no normal slash wound, but he didn't wish to feel it second time and moved backwards.

Spike was before Blaze in almost an instance, and he swung a shadowed claw, and Blaze hardly managed to duck in time, and then leap backwards from another swipe Spike followed with immediately after with his other claw. Once he landed, Blaze winced again at the pain in his shoulder.

But surprisingly, Spike didn't slow. Instead it seemed as if all his weariness was suddenly forgotten, and he dashed after Blaze before skidding to a halt behind him while brushing up small pebbles from under his feet. Blaze flinched; Spike's speed was unnatural, but before he could move, Blaze cried out in pain as another slash was made, scoring across his back. Spike gave a satisfied smirk, watching the Quilava stagger before falling from his paws. When Blaze hit the ground he was panting for air, and his back and shoulder were bleeding badly. Kyle called out Blaze's name.

Pearl, Melena and Samantha gazed on with terrified shock. "Wh-what happened?!" Samantha exclaimed, sounding as surprised as any of them.

Pearl and Melena exchanged a worried glance, yet with traces of fear in both their eyes. Spike had done something similar to this once before, but never had he completely transformed. For a split second, Pearl had thought Spike evolved, but it soon became clear no matter how different he looked, Spike was still a Totodile. And from the looks of Blaze, the damage may have been worse than what was done to Chi, the Farfetch'd who had received similar treatment.

Then Spike glanced over at Pearl and Melena, and for a short moment Spike's eyes gleamed. Then both girls saw him breath in deeply, and the Totodile launched a powerful burst of water towards them.

"Incoming!" Melena called in warning and ducked out the way, and Pearl stumbled out of it's path. Both Pearl and Melena avoided the attack, and were throughly stunned Spike would go as far as to attack _them._

"Now..." Spike began, he sounded thoughtful as his gaze drifted back towards Blaze. The Quilava was struggling to get up, and he looked at Spike with his teeth gritted as he turned his head. "What move shall I finish you with...?" He mused aloud with undisguised amusement at Blaze's fear and pain.

"Spike!"

Spike's eyes darted to his side, and he could catch a brief glance of Tank. The Mankey looked both confused, and surprisingly, worried.

"Have you completely lost it? what the heck are you doing!?" he shouted his demand for answers.

"Pesky annoyance..." Spike sneered disdainfully. Tank was surprised to hear this much contempt in the Totodile's voice. He turned to the Mankey who flinched in turn. "I don't have time to waste on you, and besides... We can't have too many of Spike's little friends witnessing all this, now can we? Who knows how he would take it."

Tank briefly wondered what Spike was talking about and why he referred to himself in the third-person, but that thought didn't last long. Spike was padding closer calmly on all fours, as if he had walked this way his whole life, and the Mankey almost stumbled backwards, but froze instead. Spike's purple eyes had begun glowing a brighter shade of violet and the Mankey found himself staring aimlessly into them.

After a moment passed, Tank's eyelids drooped , he began to wobble, and then he eventually fell to the ground. Asleep.

Alarm rippled through all.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Kyle shouted. Though it didn't hide how stunned he was. He turned on Sky. "What the heck _is _this Totodile of your's!?"

Sky couldn't speak, disbelief clenched him coldly. He had absolutely no idea what had happened to Spike, and nothing made it any clearer, but a ring from his PokeDex snapped Sky out of his thoughts.

"Hypnosis: A Psychic-Type moved used to render the user's opponent into a deep sleep." it explained. Sky' eyes went wide.

"T-that's not possible–Spike's a Water-Type!" Sky exclaimed. He couldn't think of any explanation except for his PokeDex being bugged out like everything else today.

Turning once Tank was asleep, Spike's glare rested on Samantha. His grin stretched. "...Next."

Sky quickly saw who Spike targeted now, and alarm shook him from his confusion, and he hastily yet shakily drew his PokeBall. "Spike, return!"

Spike's eyes narrowed, and the gator froze in it's tracks. The moment the streak of red light shot towards Spike, the Totodile dashed out it's path, and skidded to a stop while glaring at Sky, now with hostile growling. Then before Sky could try again, Spike's eyes began glowing a second time.

Sky grunted in surprise that Spike would be _this _disobedient, but was set to do something and readied the PokeBall to try again. He took aim on Spike, but then a light-blue glow illuminated the PokeBall, and Sky felt with a jerk it part from his hand. It floated. Sky's widened eyes returned.

"We'll simply dispose of this wretched device..." Spike jerked his head left, and the PokeBall shot away from Sky in the same direction and rolled along the surface.

"I'm sorry irruptions continue to disrupt our battle, Blaze." Spike said without turning.

Blaze stared confused and frightened at the PokeBall, then flinched. He knew that no matter how crafty the things Spike could pull, using Psychic moves like Hypnosis and Confusion were surely beyond him, and most other Water-Type Pokemon for that matter.

Violet energy returned and swept around Spike's claws. "Let's continue."

Spike began to pad forward again, and the pain and weariness Blaze felt made him helpless to try to escape. Spike lifted his glowing claws with a glowingly wide smile. Then he froze, and hardly a moment later, a net shot from seemingly nowhere. Spike was ensnared within it, and he growled in distempered frustration. Then strangely, he seemed calm.

Sky's head sot around towards where the net had come from, his shock edging to frustration. "What now?"

Gray smoke appeared from their far right, and as soon as it began to fade, voices could be heard. "When it comes stealing, we're the best." A familiar crackling voice rang out from the smoke.

"We snatch the most– leaving none of the rest!" Another, slightly dopey voice chimed in as well.

The smoke had fully cleared to at last reveal the two dark red and purple tinted costumed figures of John and Ernie. Standing arms folded and back to back as they bowed their heads; eyes closed and grinning. The brothers stood atop of a dark green jeep with the net that restrained Spike attached to it.

"I am John!" The older brother stated. Making a thumbs up and turning towards the group.

"And I am Ernie!" The younger one exclaimed, doing likewise.

"And we're... The Team Crimson Bros.!" They both struck their dramatic entrance poses.

Silence greeted them and their pose. Sky blinked and now truly couldn't believe his luck. He exclaimed, "What the hell are you two joker-idiots doing here?!"

Then Sky saw Kyle seemed to recognize them as well as he said, "Hey... it's you two crooks!"

"Thieves!" Samantha exclaimed crossly. Not forgetting they had tried to steal her Eevee, Faith.

"Morons." Melena lamented. Pearl smacked her forehead, then quickly reminded herself of Spike and turned to see the vicious gator had simply watched John and Ernie with ominous patience.

A vain budged on John's forehead. "We are _not _joker-idiots or morons!" He stated loudly with anger, then added quietly. "However, you may call us crooks or thieves."

"This is _not_ the time!" Sky shouted at them both with hostility. His eyes then shifted and rested worriedly on Spike.

John snickered. "Oh, no–it's not! It's the _perfect _time! _We _are here to take that unusual power-packed Pokemon, as we'll find him quiet useful." he stated matter-of-factly.

Sky turned back to glare at John and Ernie, burning with impatience and anger.

Spike sneered, regardless of his net situation. "These two buffoons..." he spat. It almost sounded as if he knew them. His gaze traveled along the next and saw it was attached to the vehicle. "Well... I guess I could make fairly quick work of them... They underestimate me." He held up a claw and grinned. "...Mistake."

And almost as if in response to Sky's glare, John and Ernie gave two huge smiles, and immediately dashed into the front seats in an instant. "And we are outta here! Later kiddies, we'll just drag or catch along with us!" John called, and Ernie added, "See ya later!"

With that, the tires screeched and kicked up some dust and they were off.

"Hey!" Sky called after them, and prepared himself to follow, but then they stopped a few feet away.

John noticed they pulled no weight and heard nothing before he turned around. The Team Crimson member let out a surprised and baffled cry of disbelief as he saw Spike standing in the geyser sight. Looking strangely patient with mild amusement. The net shredded next to him.

"Whaaat!?" Ernie exclaimed, mouth dropping and was also baffled.

"The net's cut-proof! I stole–er, bought it myself!" John hastily corrected himself.

"Pathetic..." Spike muttered and he seemed discontent with their growing stupidity. "Now it is time to rid myself of these incompetent fools..." With that, Spike slowly reared both paws to his side; one resting above the other and a couple of inches apart. Then after a moment dark energy swirled and gathered between his parted paws and formed a small distorted purple and black sphere. The others all watched in stunned silence as Spike charged energy for the dark sphere before he launched it towards John and Ernie's jeep.

The ball sailed forward until it came into contact with the jeep, where it then immediately exploded. John and Ernie sailed from the exploding vehicle wailing.

"And for the finishing touch..." Spike began forming another dark clustering ball of energy.

John and Ernie groaned from their face down positions on the floor. "What happened!?" Ernie squeaked. Then the energy ball impacted the earth near them instantly afterwards and caused another explosion. This time John and Ernie went sailing what seemed like miles away.

"We will return!" John and Ernie called back in unison until they soared out of sight.

Sky gazed ahead speechlessly. "W-whoa..."

Spike stood a little taller as he grinned slightly and sniffed dismissively before he turned back to Blaze. The Quilava was currently being examined and calmed by Kyle, whom had taken advantage of the distraction.

Spike's evil grin grew wider. "Perfect..." Dark energy formed in a spiral around his claws one more time. "Two in one shot." He continued to charge the energy, but then it stopped abruptly and the energy dispersed once Spike cringed and stumbled backwards; holding his head and screeching with agony.

"_Get... out... of... my... head!" _

The real Spike's voice rang out throughout the gator's mind. Shadow Spike continued to hold his head, screeching, then a look of confusion swept it's face, amid the pain. "I-Impossible...! How...? The dark should've held you there..." he choked out painfully.

Sky then saw the Totodile was distracted and knew this may be his only chance. Though he felt pain tear through him as he watched Spike suffer, he made a dash for the PokeBall, scrambled down to pick it up, then aimed it at Spike again. "Return!" He shouted, and the beam of red light shot forward.

Spike flinched and realized the light one second to late, and growled. He didn't say a word as the bright red light engulfed him and sucked the Totodile back into the PokeBall.

Spike was finally restrained. Sky took a moment to catch his breath, then held the PokeBall closer to his face as he stood up; looking into it with eyes of confusion and sorrow with his face somber.

"What's happened to you...?" He whispered silently. Then before he could finish, he heard Pearl and Melena call his name and rush over. He knew almost immediately they were just as surprised, confused, and maybe even as frightened as he was.

While further away, the blue-hooded girl had stared on in disbelief. "There's no way... how'd some _kid _run into one of _those _Pokemon?!" Soon, her shock was replaced by thoughtfulness. "...I'll need to retrieve that Pokemon somehow... maybe..." An idea slowly began to take form in her mind the moment she saw Sky's worried and helpless expression. "...That'll do." With that, she ran over towards Sky.

"I don't get it..." Melena was thinking aloud, and from the looks of it, rather critically; standing next to Pearl and a distraught Sky. "It doesn't makes sense... That was a Shadow Ball Spike used to get to red of those two Crimson members... Hypnosis for Tank... Shadow Claw to attack Blaze with... and Confusion, to get rid of your Pokeball, maybe..." she thought for only a moment longer then cast her eyes towards Sky. "Spike would never learn those in a million years."

Sky nodded in agreement, though he still looked very worried. Something besides Spike's violent assault, behavior, and strange transformation bugged him."Something else is wrong, too..." He began and captured Pearl an Melena's attention. " I couldn't sense Spike at all...it only looked like him..." Sky finished and sadness and worry hung over the sorrel haired Trainer like dark, endless clouds.

"Hey, you!" Sky was surprised to hear a new, unfamiliar voice call out in their direction, and turned to see a girl with long grown out brown hair dressed in a blue hooded sweater, and jeans ripped at her knees, along with deep, piercing blue eyes.

Sky froze, staring on at her for a short moment and temporarily forgot what was happening for just a moment.

"I saw what happened," she said briefly with urgency, skipping introductions. "I think I know someone who can help you."

Sky could see the girl wanted to help in her expression, and he found himself staring into her deep blue eyes, then turned away awkwardly to gaze aimlessly at his side, eyes narrowed with embarrassment. "Well, uh..." he stammered.

Pearl awaited Sky to suspiciously question the girl as he normally would strangers, but he never did. Once she realized he simply continued to stare sideways, without answering, she threw him a sideways glance and asked, "And you are...?" she said questioningly with a look of unmistakable suspicion towards the stranger, and something else.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Listen, I know someone who might be able to help your Totodile." She restated, purposely being indirect to Pearl's question, and focused her attention on Sky. Pearl glared as a vain bulged.

Sky was still thrown off by the older girl, but his stun and awkward silence slipped away as memories of what just happened flooded him. "You do? Really? Who is it?" Sky asked, trying to hide the desperateness in his voice.

The hazel haired teen turned away abruptly. "Come on; follow me. It's not far from here." She said briefly and in the next moment, she was off.

Sky began to follow hastily along with Melena close by, but the sorrel haired trainer stopped and turned as he noticed someone hadn't left.

"Pearl, come on! We have to help Spike!" Sky called back.

Pearl threw Sky a pensive look and searched his eyes for a long moment. Eventually, the blonde began moving forward. "Fine. Let's go then." she said, but sounded faintly bitter and stalked past him.

Sky wondered briefly what bugged her, but shrugged it off; he had to find out what was wrong with Spike. But as soon as he set off again, another voice called him.

"Loser, what the _hell _is going on here!?" It was Kyle. "And where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. The battle's over." Sky declared briefly, not turning to look at him.

The raven haired trainer looked slightly thoughtful, and he cast a challenging look at Sky. "If you leave now, then I win this battle."

Sky was stunned into freezing where he stood. How could he even think of their battle now? Kyle had seen what Spike had become and what he had done, and yet he was still concerned about who was the better Trainer. Sky felt rage grip his heart, but his concern for Spike drove him away from it and he turned on Kyle. "There's more important things than just battles! Do as you want, I don't care." With that, Sky turned from his rival and ran off, away from the geyser site amd towards the city where the three girls had gone.

Kyle looked taken aback for just a moment, but then narrowed his eyes. "Fine. The win goes to me then."

Samantha tossed Kyle a unapproving glare. "Numbskull! Don't tell me you didn't see that?"

Kyle shrugged. He bent down next to Blaze who was still hurt badly, but it looked as if with Nurse Joy's help he'd be fine. Kyle returned Blaze to his PokeBall, stood up while placing his hands in his jacket pockets before walking off on a different road from what Sky took back to the city. After a while he called back.

"I could care less what that loser's problems are with his psychopath Totodile... They're his, not mine; so I won't waste my time."

He continued walking on into the city in the through the remaining dim light the skies gave, and after a long, saddened look after him, the red-head knew he didn't have a total lack of compassion, but he rarely showed he didn't, and Kyle scarcely seemed to remember they were traveling together. Eventually, Samantha ran the way to catch up, and followed Kyle back into Meritina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark by the time Sky had caught up to the hazel haired mystery girl after she stopped at a small, time-worn house not too far off from the geyser site. When he ran up besides her, he was panting, but the girl hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Is...this it? The place...?" Sky gasped breathlessly and then tried to catch his breath, grabbing his knees as he bent down from the exhausting run. Soon Pearl and Melena had joined them.

"Wait, before we go any further, what was your name?" Melena asked, she didn't seem as tired as Sky was, though Pearl did.

"The name's Angel." she answered, almost with a hint of irritation, then turned to Sky. "And yeah; this is the place." There was curiosity in her eyes. "Well, now that I've told you my name, what about yours'?"

Sky couldn't force on the usual smile he would always have when introducing himself. "I'm Sky, and these two are my friends: Pearl and Melena."

The first gesture was made to the blonde, who still looked suspicious but greeted her anyway. "Hi."

"Hi!" Melena greeted with an energetic wave.

Angel nodded curtly. "Great, now come in." she turned to the doorway and her voice took on a more serious edge as she continued. "Your Totodile looked possessed... and I think I may know the person who could help." Without another word, or without knocking, Angel opened the door and walked into the house.

Once she entered, Pearl remarked, arms folded, "She seems polite." Her voice carried the utmost sarcasm. "I don't know ... Think we can trust her?" she asked, her emerald eyes burning into Sky's.

Melena looked a little thoughtful towards the question, as if this was the first time she had really thought of that. After a while she commented, "It was sort of sudden..."

But Sky looked as if he truly didn't care. "I don't know if we can trust her or not, but I don't have a choice. I have to do everything I can to help Spike." Sky stated solemnly with a resolute expression. Melena nodded understandingly, but Pearl turned away.

Sky still couldn't tell what bugged her, but then he reached for the open door. "And if that includes getting help here, then I will."

Upon entering the house, Sky, Pearl and Melena saw multiple shelves along the walls, lined with bottled herbs, medicines, books, and more than anything, tons of trinkets and charms. The house walls were painted white, and the floors were wooden. There was a small table and a few wooden chairs, but besides that and a few potted plants and vases, nothing else was particularly unusual.

They soon saw Angel speaking with a short, gray-haired elderly lady dressed in white with a long red gown, the garment covered her feet and Sky wondered how she walked without falling. Her eyes, Sky noticed as well, where a very unusual grayish-silver. Making the old woman herself seem other worldly. Sky could feel a strange energy in the room.

After they had finished speaking, the old woman walked over towards them, her expression solemn. "Hello, there. This young lady says you have a Pokemon you'd like me to see. Is this true?" she rasped, her expression may have been serious, but her tone was inviting.

Sky immediately drew Spike's PokeBall with a rush of new found hope. "Yes. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but we know something is definitely wrong with Spike!" Sky said, sounding tense with worry.

"Now, now, settle down. I'll take a look your Pokemon." She agreed and gave a calm and reassuring smile.

Melena glanced one more time around her surroundings, then at the old lady. "From the looks of this place, I'd guess you're a medium. Am I right?" she asked thoughtfully.

The old woman nodded. "Yes, child, I am. Shaman, priest, or medium, whichever you'd prefer. I've been called all these before. And more particularly, I'm better with Pokemon than I am with humans. You can guess this isn't the first time someone's come me about Pokemon abnormalities. You can rest assured I will do everything I can and you can all me Debra."

Sky nodded solemnly, and held out his PokeBall. "Spike's been acting very strange lately, and I can't tell what's wrong... today... it almost looked like he evolved, but he's still a Totodile..." Sky trailed off, and the medium's eyes widened with interest.

"Really, now? Well then, come sit down. You two," Debra indicated Pearl and Melena. "You come, too." she invited and turned away before walking off. But she went past the table, and instead sat down on her knees on the floor of the next room.

Sky blinked at the strangeness, and exchanged a questioning glance with the two girls, but followed anyway. Once he entered the room, Sky sat on the ground as she did a few feet in front of Debra. Pearl and Melena joined them, but a little further behind Sky, and Angel leaned against a nearby wall.

The priest glanced around briefly at Pearl and Melena, then Angel. Her gaze rested on Sky; a mischievous smile was plastered onto her face as she spoke. "Lad, you enjoy traveling with so many young ladies?"

"What are you getting at?!" Sky jumped defensively, hot with embarrassment, and waved his arms about in a very loony matter.

Debra let out an amused laugh. "Easy, easy, lad. Now, let's take a look at that Pokemon of yours."

Sky stifled a distempered glare at the old priest lady, and re-drew Spike's PokeBall. He was dimly aware of Pearl and Melena scooting away rather quickly in responce to him taking out Spike's PokeBall.

He didn't stifle a backwards glare at his two friends before turning back around. Sky gulped. With any luck, Spike may be back to normal, as last time, or he could still be the blood-thirsty Pokemon they had seen at the geyser site. They would have to deal with either, one way or another.

"Okay... here goes!" Sky held his breath as he opened the Pokeball and a blinding white light erupted from it. After it cleared, Spike stood between Sky and Debra. Sky let out a sigh of relief as he saw Spike looked how he always had.

Spike looked, tired, but the Totodile flinched and looked around him wildly in confusion, as if he expected to be somewhere else.

"Ah..." Debra's eyes were intently examining Spike. "So it's a Totodile, I see.. Well, then..."

Suddenly, Debra leaned towards Spike and studied the Totodile with intent, searching silver eyes.

His weariness returning, Spike didn't attempt to run, but instead flinched held still under her stare, and suddenly found himself very uncomfortable.

Sky noticed her eyes soon locked on a certain feature of Spike's, and flinched as he followed her gaze. Spike's claws were shorter than they were at the sight of his transformation, but they still remained stunningly sharp and abnormally long for that of a Totodile.

Sky saw traces of blood on Spike's claws.

Debra withdrew and looked thoughtful for a while longer. "I see _something _indeed strange is happening with your Totodile," as soon as she finished speaking, the medium faced Spike again, but this time bowed her head with her eyes closed.

Sky waited for her to do something, but then eventually realized she wasn't moving.

"Hey...What's she doing?" Sky turned to whisper behind him to Pearl and Melena.

When Pearl shrugged helplessly, Melena answered. "She's probably in a trance. Mediums do that."

The answer hardly seemed to satisfy Sky. He gazed at Melena with a perplexed look, then turned back to Debra to continue waiting.

Meanwhile, Spike was watching the strange human in front of him, just as confusedly. She wasn't moving, and Spike thought she may have been dead, but took it back as he noticed she was still breathing.

Spike parted his jaws in a wide yawn, but as he did, he felt a strange presence, and a chill swept over him, and Spike froze. He was sure he could feel the same wave of presence from that of the medium lady's suddenly become closer to him. Except not just that of simply sitting in front of him, but more like he suddenly felt connected to her. Just as the other presence inside of his mind was. Lasting for hardly more than a few seconds, the second presence vanished; leaving Spike alone with the other, more malevolent presence within him.

At that moment, the spiritualist opened her eyes. She stood rigid for a moment, then turned to Sky. Sky froze as he saw her eyes were fiercely serious.

"There is indeed a spirit residing within your Totodile, child. Not only that, but it somehow feels... almost unnatural with malice and spite. It is a very malevolent spirit that wishes only harm to others around it." She reported, her face still solemn and a flicker of doubt ran across it.

Sky felt his heart lurch. Spike _was_ possessed back there. He felt relieved, and anxiously afraid at the same time. Yet the relief hardly lasted as he saw Debra's doubtful expression. Could she do anything about this? Sky was about to ask what should he do, but the priest stood up before he could. She walked calmly over to her shelves of multiple objects and remedies, then selected a feathered pen and a and a dusty chestnut colored book that looked as aged as the house itself.

Silently, she walked over towards the table in the next room, then began flipping through pages off the book. Sky, Pearl and Melena watched her silently as she skimmed through the pages, then suddenly stopped with an exclamation of triumph.

She studied the page for only a moment, then began drawing on the table; looking back in her book occasionally. When she had finished, she had drawn a huge circle on the table, and with two intertwining triangles along with other strange markings.

"Come over here," She instructed, "And bring Spike."

Sky was slightly surprised she recalled Spike's name when he had only mentioned it once, but stood up anyway. He made a glance over at his confused looking Pokemon, and froze. After a moment, Sky shook his head clear; finding disgust in himself for almost feeling distrust in his Pokemon. Would he always feel this way when looking at Spike? "...Come on, Spike; over here."

Spike got up immediately and followed his trainer over to the table and the priest. She was looking at Spike intently. Her expression was unreadable. When Spike shot her a confused glance and put his head on one side, she nodded approvingly.

"Good... now place him on the table." she continued, more gently now.

Sky knew he missed something. Somhow, something he didn't seem to catch or couldn't see must have happened for the priest to look on at Spike so warmly.

Spike didn't wait for the lift, and simply hopped onto one chair, then the table. Followed by sitting down on it.

Debra nodded again and went back to her shelf. This time, Sky and Spike both noticed she pulled out a single talisman and what looked like a strange amulet.

When she brought it closer, Sky saw it was indeed an amulet, bearing a metallic color of yellow. It looked neither old nor new, and it had a clear diamond shaped gem in the center.

Debra walked closer to Spike until she stood directly in front of Spike, her silver eyes solemn. Then she leaned closer and placed the amulet around his neck and Sky noticed a string that was attached to it.

Spike grabbed and cautiously examined the charm, and turned it around to examine. There was nothing special about it.

Then she walked over to her shelf once more and brought over another amulet, and walked over to Sky. "You take these." She handed him the talisman and the second amulet. It was larger than Spike's but it had no gem in the center. The talisman had Japanese writing on it that read 'bond'. Sky could only wonder.

She walked back in front of Spike, and picked up the book again and began flipping a few pages. "I can't remove the spirit from Spike." she stated blankly.

Sky stared at her disbelievingly, but listened closely when she began again.

"But I can do something. This ceremony I am about to preform will not remove the spirit, but seal it away from Spike by channeling a small portion of Spike's spirit into this amulet." Debra stopped on a certain page of her book, and looked at Spike.

"As his trainer, the amulet I gave you will also have some sealing capability over this evil spirit, but it will only as strong as the bond you share with your Pokemon."

Sky felt an icy prickle of unease flow through him, but he pushed it away with a surge of determination to help Spike, and he nodded.

"Hold the talisman and amulet in front of you." Debra instructed.

Sky did as she told him and thrust both the amulet and talisman in front of him. "Like this?"

She glanced breifly at Sky. "Yes, that should do fine." she said, turning back to Spike. "Now pay attention."

Sky still looked lost and confused but looked on anyway, with interest. Pearl, Melena and now even Angel looked likewise.

Then, Debra closed her eyes again. Only this time, she began chanting something softly. She went on for a few moments and Sky held the items in place determindly, and Spike simply remained absolutely still.

As she chanted though, Spike suddenly felt the priest presence again. This time it was stronger, and he felt energy surge into him. His mind whirled as he began to feel a little dizzy, and then he felt something fading. As if something was being pushed away. He felt himself shiver as he realized what. It was the spirit. Spike was slowly becoming less and less conscious of the room, and he felt as if he was floating again. For a moment, he saw nothing but mixed presences in the forms of light and dark. Then the chanting stopped, and Spike found himself back on the table in front of Debra.

Sky had also felt the strange energy lift from the priest, snd could only wait anxiously with slight shock.

Then the priest opened her eyes again after a while, and her gaze rested on Spike for a long moment. Something about him seemed to gain her approval, and she soon turned to Sky. "It is done."

"What? That's it? What just happened?" Sky could hardly control the storm of questions he had for the priest.

"Calm yourself!" she exasperated, now Sky noticed she suddenly looked tired. "Look." she pointed over to Spike, and Sky's gaze followed. He jumped.

The amulet on Spike's chest had changed. It was still a metalic yellow, but the clear gemstone in the middle was now a bright, familiar shade of ruby red.

"Whoa..." Sky gasped.

Debra nodded. "Yes. This will act as the barrier between Spike and this spirit from now on. Keeping it at bay, allowing Spike to go through whatever he must." she said, a warm glow in her eyes as she looked at Spike. Spike could somehow tell she was speaking of emotions.

Sky was confused. "What do mean?"

"This spirit is a malevolent and powerful one. It could take control of Spike through intense emotion. Specifically, anger."

Sky froze with understanding. Suddenly it became crystal clear why Spike went berserk against Chi under the ordered Rage attack.

Then Debra looked darkly perplexed. "Though somehow... Spike and this _spirit _are not naturally connected like most cases... " her gaze snapped back to Sky. "it was somehow done artificially. This is the reason I could not separate them."

"What?" Sky's mind whirled. If this was done actinically, what had done it? And Would Spike ever be rid of this spirit then?

Sky's gaze slid back to his amulet and talisman. "...What are these for?" he asked after a moment. Wanting to change the subject. It was useless talking about if they could do nothing about it.

Debra's eyes gleamed. "Insurance." Sky was confused yet again. Luckily she went on. "In case Spike should ever lose this amulet, your's will act as a safeguard. So long as Spike is near you, that spirit shouldn't find a way out if you have your amulet and Spike doesn't."

That made Sky worry. Spike always seemed to get himself into trouble, sooner or later, he could very well lose the charm.

As if reading his thought, the medium went on with warmth in her voice: "Do not worry. If Spike does lose his amulet, he can always find it again. It's almost like a part of him now."

Spike saw Sky heave a sigh of relief. Then he picked up the charm in his claws again. The center was glowing a brilliant ruby red color, and Spike realized from looking in lakes or puddles that the gem carried the same exact shade and glow as his own eyes.

"The talisman is now useless." she continued to explain. "It was for the sole purpose of bonding a small piece of your spirit, and Spike's, into that amulet." she indicated the one Sky held. Then she went on more darkly after pausing for a moment. "Though, if Spike despatches his amulet and you are unwilling to the task of prevention, the spirit's power may slip through, yet maybe without the evil. Only if both amulets are gone or out of range will Spike be overtaken."

Sky grew more and more anxious. Her strange message made him very uneasy. Was she implying he would actually _want_ Spike to change again? But what she said also made him curious. "What do you mean, 'Without the evil?'"

The priest looked seriously into Sky's eyes for a moment. "Where there is great power, there is great responsibility. There may come a time when these powers will be needed." As she talked Sky couldn't move. His mind buzzed with too much new information to take in all at once. Then he heard her voice say something with an ominous warning edge. "Be warned, consequences never run far."

Silence filled the air. Sky could guess what that meant, but just what consequences was she talking about? Too many questions, Sky thought. And the priest was not answering directly. '_What's going on here...?'_

The priest glanced at Spike and signaled for him to leave the table. Obediently, Spike hopped to his paws, and jumped from the table; landing next to Sky.

"Now one more thing..." Debra paused for a moment. "If at all possible, try to do something that would normally trigger a change in Spike."

Sky jumped with alarm. "Here?! Now?"

"Yes, here and now. Go on. It should be safe."

That was a big should, Sky figured. But then he eventually began thinking how he could do that. Then memories of yesterday flooded his mind. "Okay... Spike, use Rage!"

At first, Spike looked perplexed on how to use that move. Nothing currently enraged him. It felt peaceful there. He stood thoughtfully tapping his chin with a claw-finger for a moment Then he thought of the spirit. Spike growled fiercely for a moment and stared ahead of him. Then the Totodile dashed forward, floundering his arms about madly until he ran into the stand of a very expensive looking vase. Spike fell over backwards, and vase stand and the vase itself toppled over. All topped by the loud shattering noise.

Sky flinched and Debra looked absolutely stunned. Then she turned on Sky, fuming.

"Er... I can pay for that..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky had darkened almost completely when Sky, Pearl, Melena and now Angel arrived at the Pokemon Center. Sky noticed Spike's abnormalities were dormant once again, so he decided Spike could at least stay outside of his PokeBall, so long as he stayed close by. Spike and Tank had both been treated for their injuries by Nurse Joy; Spike for his second time today. Which Nurse Joy didn't neglect to scold Sky about. Once they were all comfortably re-settled into the Pokemon Center, Angel was lounging on the lobby sofa in front of a turned on television; Melena went on to feed the Pokemon, and Sky and Pearl were standing in front of a green-television-phone. Deep into a conversation.

"Amazing! You're saying Spike _mutated _during your previous battle with Kyle?!" Exclaimed Prof. Torence as he pushed himself closer to the screen.

"He didn't _mutate!" _Sky argued, then realized the professor may have hit pretty close to home. "Well, he _transformed_, but that's not the point!"

"The point is," Pearl finished on Sky's behalf, a lot more calmly as she did, "Something has happened to Spike and he was somehow possessed by a spirit that inhabits his body just as if it were it's own, according to Debra. She's a medium we saw."

The Professor looked utterly bewildered. It almost seemed as if he didn't hear Pearl. "Simply astonishing... Think of it, if Spike can actually _use _the moves of another type of Pokemon he could never normally obtain, this couldn't possibly be only the average ghostly phenomenon! What if–"

"Professor!" Sky abruptly cut him off with an indigent shout.

"Sorry..." Torence apologized, abashed. Suddenly Sky and Pearl saw the black haired scientist looked very thoughtful. "Though from indefinite sources, there have also been reports of _other _Pokemon using abnormal moves for their types... moves beyond that of regular TM's or HM's... say, a Pikachu using a Dark-move like Faint Attack." Sky again today couldn't believe what he was hearing. Were there more Pokemon out there like Spike? Then, the scientist's voice was edged with excitement again as he went on. "Most reports are from Halric City. The others simply changed move-types, while Spike undergone a complete, genetic transformation process–much like evolution–and..."

He broke off silently as he and Pearl both saw the dark, slumped position Sky had taken on; sitting on the floor with his knees close to his chest, and tracing a finger along the floor.

"...of course, I didn't mean this a _good _thing..." the scientist blinked. He quickly took a bite of a rice-roll from his left he snatched, and scrolled data on his computer screen. "...So far, hardly anyone knows about these strange occurrences, and the only sources of information aren't official... Though Spike's transformation and atypical moves seem to prove what they say..." He stopped and began thinking again, tapping his chin. "I don't know what's going on, exactly... but I'll tell you both once I do." he promised with a solemn stare.

"Okay... thanks, Professor." Pearl said lowly. She also seemed crestfallen. "Take care." with that, the transmission clicked off and Pearl turned back to Sky. Though she too felt helpless, she knew how she felt would not come even close what Sky felt. Torence couldn't help much, and the spirit Debra spoke about, though now blocked off from Spike, was still inside Spike's body.

"Professor Torrence seemed pretty determined to find out what's happening," she started, encouragingly.

"Yeah," Sky muttered, though dark tinted his tone. "Too bad he didn't know anything useful." He reminded with undisguised depression.

Pearl winced. "That's true, sort of..." she folded her arms with a mixed expression of confusion and pity. Sky was right. Though other Pokemon had also been able to use unusual moves, Spike was the only one who seemed to have transformed. "Still... I don't understand what's going on... Last time I checked, Pikachu weren't evil." she remarked sharply on what Torrence had told them about a Pikachu using Faint Attack.

Sky shrugged. Hardly noticing her comment also referred to Pearl's love for cute Pokemon.

Pearl gave an annoyed stare. Sky was never this moody; in fact he was normally just the opposite. She was about try saying something else to snap Sky out of his depression, but then she realized nothing would probably help. Who could blame him? Spike was his first Pokemon, and now something no one seemed to be able to fully understand was changing him.

A moment later, both of them saw Melena signal over to them over to them from a table where she sat. Sky and Pearl could both guess what she wanted them for. Sky vainly hoped it was for the reasons as simple as travel, like it had always been. They both reached the table and sat down on a chair.

"Okay, good news is: the water has returned, and the kitchen has almost finished it's repairs." Melena began sipping a glass of water. "There was nothing to serious. Buying a new oven was what made it so costly. And the cleaning..." she seemed to dread the thought. Sky thought back to last night when Spike, Larvitar and Tank had caused so much destruction. At least then it was innocent. "So spill, what did the Professor say?" she asked suddenly with curiosity .

"Nothing too useful," Sky answered. Gloom seemed to loom over him like a cloud.

"He's told us they're have been other Pokemon that have had sudden type changes like Spike..." Pearl said and trailed off. "No others transform, though.." she added, flat with disappointment.

Melena's eyes were wide with a mixture of amazement and wonder. "Spike used moves no Totodile could hope to learn... if there was _even _a way to use those moves again, I don't think it would be worth it." She said, giving Sky a serious stare. "You saw how hostile he became. Like a different Pokemon."

"Yeah," Sky agreed hollowly. It seemed as if Melena was against what the medium said about that he and Spike may have to use those moves again somehow."Those were Ghost and Psychic-type moves, I think... I still don't get what caused this!" He gripped his hair in frustration and then let his face fall into the table. Spike's transformation was something he was completely helpless to aid Spike in. "I'm useless..." he muttered.

"It's at least under control now," Melena reminded, then out of the blue, the small gator took a seat on the table. He stood, so his face was above the table, and Pearl and Melena stared at him with faces of perplexity. Sky looked up from the table.

Then he began speaking.

"Toto-to-totodile! Dile toto totodile toto to totodile! (You have to know what happened! This blob keeps talking to me in my dreams! I floated in dark!)"

In Pokemon, of course.

Sky, Pearl and Melena blinked.

Spike shouted in frustration. "Curse you human's inferior language!" With that, the Totodile jumped from his seat and padded off crossly, yet forlornly.

Pearl and Melena exchanged a puzzled glance, and Melena shrugged, while Sky watched Spike leave with a rising well of sympathy for the Totodile. He could sense strongly something troubled the blue alligator deeply.

Sky fell back into his seat, staring aimlessly at the table. His eyes darkened with sympathy as he said. "I can't help him at all..."

---

Spike traveled through the brightly lit lobby room, glancing thoughtfully at the amulet he wore around his neck as he walked. He felt strange familiarness in the shade of ruby in the small gemstone amid the charm, and saw the reflection of his own eyes there.

Spike's expression darkened. "...It's still there... I can feel it..." he said to himself in cold recognition of the spirit that lurked inside of him. He was deeply confused. Now he couldn't remember anything besides battling Blaze, finding himself lost in a very dark place, the voice speaking, and then being let out his Pokeball in the strange old house. The problem was what the voice had said. Spike couldn't remember. Thoughts surged through his mind, but eventually, Spike's paws stopped as he heard other Pokemon talking. He glanced around to see Tank rambling on frantic things to Scruf and Flora, the three standing in front of a orange sofa on the yellow-tiled floor. Sky and Pearl must have let the Growlithe and Chikorita out once they arrived.

Dread ripped through Spike. Aside from the confusion, the last thing he could remember before the dark, was falling unconscious.'_Did I cost us the battle?' _It would explain why Sky seemed so upset, Spike figured.

As he approached, Tank froze, and Scruf and Flora looked on at Spike with worried, disbelieving eyes. The possibility of losing the battle seemed all the more likely now.

"Hey, guys..." Spike began the greeting by smiling nervously, but then it faded and he gave in to his sadness and guilt, and stared at his feet. After a moment he spoke. "...I lost, didn't I?"

"You changed back..." Tank sounded awe struck, and Spike was soon confused again, slowly forgetting the battle.

"Changed back?" he echoed. "What do you mean?"

A moment, passed and no one replied. He saw that both Scruf and Flora looked as confused as he was. Yet Tank was staring at him with growing disbelief and confusion.

Then Tank finally answered. "What do you mean what do I mean? During your fight with Blaze, you transformed and totally lost it!" Tank exclaimed.

At this, Spike's eyes widened with terror as he then recalled what the voice had said before Spike found himself lost in the dark depths of his mind. It had done something when Spike was unconscious. He at last understood why he was released from his PokeBall in that strange house instead of the Pokemon Center, and he dreaded what must have happened during the battle. "Blaze... D-did anything happen to him?"

"How should I know?! You put me to sleep right after you attacked him, you maniac!" Tank snapped.

Spike felt sick. It was happening again. Though this time, he couldn't remember at all what happened, but knew with growing intensity that the voice was responsible.

"Wait," Scruf jumped. Spike flinched to see the Growlithe's eyes were glazed with pain and major disbelief. "You said Spike started glowing, but he does that whenever he begins to lose!"

Tank rounded on Scruf. "I've already told you, he did that before he transformed. The second time he was glowing purple!"

Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No... that was _not_ me!" he told them. He was trying to convince Tank just as much as he was trying to convince Scruf and Flora. He was aware that both Scruf and Flora looked even more stunned, and he wondered why briefly, only to remember now he needed an explanation of who it was if not him.

Then he saw Flora glance at him. She was staring at the amulet he had been given. Then she glanced lower and flinched.

Spike followed her gaze and saw for the first time since changing back his own claws were again sharpened. Except this time, they were longer than before and looked more sharp and lethal than ever.

Spike stared in frozen horror, looking down at his claws motionlessly.

He didn't understand what was happening at all. Tank said he transformed and attacked Blaze. Was anyone else hurt? Whatever was happening, this was all that spirits fault. He wanted to make them see that, but he saw there was no way he could.

"You have to believe me, I didn't do this!" Spike pleaded again. His voice edged with how desperate he was to convince them he was telling the truth.

Flora's eyes looked full of doubt and confusion, she stared at the ground for a moment, then shook her head once and to Spike's horror, she backed away. "I'm sorry, Spike... but you have transformed before... and now...now I don't know what to think..."

Spike couldn't believe what was happening. His wished he was dreaming now.

Scruf still looked indecisive, and his orange ears were dropping; his eyes clouded with pain.

As his teammate, Spike thought Scruf had to understand. "Please..."

The Growlithe looked up and stared back at Spike for a while. Then his eyes drifted to Spike's claws and then amulet, and the Growlithe lowered his head again. "...I have to go with Flora on this one, Spike..."

A ripple of unimaginable pain tore through Spike. His ruby-eyes rested on the three with undisguised disbelief. They didn't believe him. Three of his closest friends . . .

Feeling a desolate claw of emptiness tear at his heart, Spike, though reluctantly, turned and slowly walked away. Not even Scruf trusted him any longer. And If the ever loyal Growlithe didn't, what hope was there Larvitar would? Or Sora? Spike stopped dead as he soon realized he may very well feel this lonely emptiness forever.

He didn't speak another word as he started walking off again. Only then realizing there was nowhere at all left for him to go.

* * *

And there you have it. That's another chapter completed. By the way, this was long, so I know it must be hard commenting on it. I wouldn't mind if you simply commented on your favorite parts, if that makes it easier. Well on that note, I'll leave you people to stop reading this chapter now. Oh, and don't forget to leave a review. 


	39. Mystifying Situation: No Other Choice!

All right, and onto the next chapter! Don't worry, it's nowhere near as long as the last. Spike has to go through a lot, and see what's next in this chapter. For reasons you're soon to discover, I'd say this chapter has been long awaited.

Well, I can't think of anything else to say, so I'll be quiet before I say something stupid. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Mystifying Situation: No Other Choice!**

Later that night, Spike couldn't sleep at all. All that ran through his mind–his puzzling transformation, his battle with Blaze, his second encounter with the voice, and most of all the complete distrust of his friends–forced Spike to stay awake. He had chosen to sleep outside of the room where his teammates slept; beside a wall next to the door. No one complained, he noticed.

Spike eventually accepted sleep wouldn't come, and he turned towards the door next to him, noticing it was still open.

Spike stood still and gazed at the door for a moment. If his friends were awake, he wondered if he should even dare enter the room. He wondered exactly how they might greet him after how shaken they were by him.

After taking a deep breath, then pushing the door the rest of the way open slowly, Spike saw everyone were indeed asleep. Suddenly he didn't know wether to feel relieved or disappointed. Larvitar had obviously claimed the bed, for he was sprawled out on it; Scruf and Flora slept side by side on a few blankets at the beds front; while Tank slept under the window on the bare ground, facing the wall.

It didn't take long before Spike noticed someone was missing. He made a last glance around the room, and it confirmed Sora wasn't there.

Confused, Spike thought briefly on where she could have gone, then turned around and left. He walked the Pokemon Center halls for a while, but still found no sign of the missing Pokemon. Soon he came to see the front door to the Pokemon Center was open. Spike thought a little more brightly; fresh air might do him some good, so silently he slipped past the door.

Outside, a waning moon had formed in the star-filled sea of dark space. The air was coolly brusque, and a small chilling breeze blew by to add to the cold surroundings. Spike quickly noticed how little it did to comfort him.

Loneliness tightened around him cruelly. Spike glanced down at the ground, his ruby eyes darkening as he wished for someone he could confide in who would understand.

He remained staring miserably at the ground in the pale light the moon gave as he walked around the Pokemon Center pointlessly. Thoughts flashed in his mind. Repeating themselves to him; transforming, battling Blaze, the voice, the broken trust between he and his friends. Each revolving in a constant, unforgiving cycle.

His paws had taken him around the Pokemon Center completely to the back, where a few empty boxes and crates were placed alongside the wall. Once he took in his surroundings, Spike stopped at the sight of a familiar figure. Atop of a few stacked boxes, staring at the moon, was the tan feathered Pidgeotto Spike had no luck finding just a few minutes ago.

Now Spike wondered if he could even face her. Lest the Pidgeotto too wanted nothing more to do with him.

Then the thought of leaving without being noticed became no longer an option. Spike thought he must not have been quiet enough, for Sora spun around to look in his direction, startled. Then she relaxed as she saw who it was. "Spike, what are you doing? Don't sneak up on me like that!" she protested, mild hints of amusement in her voice.

Spike felt relieved as he noticed she didn't seem to react any differently than she normally would. Without knowledge of what happened at the geyser sight. "Actually, I wanted to ask what are _you _doing. It's late, you know." Spike countered while grinning as he walked a little closer, and sat on a crate nearby Sora, though the stack she sat on was still higher than Spike.

Then he saw all amusement leave her expression, and her eyes searched him for a long time before she gazed back at the moon. "...I was thinking. A lot's happened today."

Spike flinched. "Y-yeah..." he agreed uneasily.

"We've won our second gym battle, and I never really expected to evolve..." she trailed off and stared down at her wings for a moment. Then she let them fall back to her side, and she gazed down aimlessly at the ground. Spike saw her eyes seemed dull. "...and I've heard about your battle with Blaze today." she said flatly.

Spike felt his heart skip a beat. '_Tank, you blabbering idiot!' _He was about to try to explain to Sora what had happened, but then he saw her staring at him in dismay.

"...You aren't going to tell me what's wrong, are you?" she implied, desolately. Looking as if she expected him to agree with that.

Spike was almost too stunned to speak. '_She actually _wants _to listen to me...?' _he shook his head to regain his senses. "Of course I will! No one else will listen, and Sky can't understand Pokemon!" Spike replied, desperate to at least see if Sora would understand. He wanted her to understand more than his other teammates.

Sora's expression seemed to lift at that, but then fell again. She shuddered. "Tank said you transformed... and you have looked like something had bothered you all day..." Spike noticed she seemed reluctant to continue, but she forced herself on. "...Did you know you would?" Troubled and anguished eyes rested on Spike.

Spike stared at her in complete bewilderment. "Like hell I did!" He blurted, and Sora looked surprised again. Then he realized that may not have been altogether true. His transformation was a surprise enough, but the voice in his head had forewarned him that something bad would happen, though he refused to believe it nor tell anyone else about it. He suppressed a miserable sigh and stared ahead aimlessly. She probably wouldn't understand either, but she was also the last Pokemon he could try to confide in. "You may think this sounds crazy, but that blob I told you about talks to me in my dreams." Spike admitted emptily after deciding the secret he beared wasn't worth the misery.

Sora was silent for a long moment, but her eyes were wide. A moment later, she seemed confusedly thoughtful. "...So, the dream you had... the blob talked to you then?"

Spike was stunned she was listening, and even more that she didn't think he had lost it. He nodded gravely. Remembering what a jovial scene it had wrecked. "'We'll meet again. But until then, you should learn to control your emotions for the sake of those you hold dear.' it had said." Spike recited. The warning was so ominous Spike swore he'd never forget it. And after his attack on Chi and Blaze, Spike began to understand what it meant.

Sora looked lost in rough tide of what Spike was telling her. Then hurt replaced the shock in her eyes. "And you wouldn't tell me... I said you could talk to me about anything... obviously, you don't feel the same."

"I'm sorry!" Spike pleaded desperately, afraid Sora may reject him, as the others had now. "What else could I do? The voice was confusing enough, and after I changed the first time..." he trailed back to his attack on the Farfetch'd. "I didn't know what you would think... and I didn't want you to worry about me." Spike confessed. '_I was worried... about being around you after that warning...'_

Sora flinched. She seemed at a loss for words that Spike cared so much about her to keep silent about such troubling events just so she wouldn't worry about him. Her gaze rested on him for a long moment, then she abruptly turned away. "...Knucklehead! With what you can get yourself in, someone has to!"

Though her voice was scolding, Spike began to fell relief wash over him suddenly, and he began to feel happier. There was an affectionate note there, and she didn't seem to care about his transformation at all. "...Thank you, Sora."

Sora turned back around, gazed warmly at him, then smiled. "Actually, _I_ should be thanking you."

Spike was confused, and Sora went on with a grin. "Don't tell me, you've forgotten about this morning already? I haven't." she stated. "I know I would have lost if you didn't believe in me so much back there..." her gaze was full of gratitude and warmth. "It's only fair that I believe in you now."

The Pidgeotto smiled with fondness that overwhelmed Spike, and then he resented the realization he once again could hardly force back the dam of tears he felt building up. No matter what happened, Sora still believed in him as much as she always had. He quickly pulled an arm over his face. "...Thanks... and... you're _**dead**_ wrong if you think I'm crying!"

Sora smiled again. "Of course not." Amusement was perfectly clear in her tone as she spoke. Then she turned to glance back at the moon. "Whatever this blob thing is... I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle, as long as we handle it together." she stated, and kept her gaze fixed calmly on the moon. Her cheerful expression not fading. "Anyway, I'm tired. Want to get some rest before tomorrow?"

Spike chuckled as Sora fluttered down beside him, and the two headed back towards the Pokemon Center entrance they had left open. As he walked, the troubling thoughts of what the spirit could actually want, why it troubled and tormented him, and what was wrong with him in the first place, didn't seem important now. The thoughts were washed away in the silvery shafts of moonlight, and Spike only wished the night didn't have to end so soon to the hands of weariness the day had caused for both of them. And he wished dawn could wait; and give them a few more moments of the night together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rows among rows of dark gray oaks stretched out in front of Spike in a seemingly endless pattern. They were all striped of their leaves and a icy breeze carried a few golden dead ones away. The sky above him was dank, dark and foreboding and it looked as if it would storm soon.

Deep inside of the dark cluster of oaks, Spike felt cold sweep him as well as anxiety. He was utterly confused on how he came to be in this forest, and looking on at endless mass of trees–without another living being in sight–Spike faintly felt a pang of loneliness. The only comfort he had felt all day was around Sora, and now he was alone again. Though fear was ways off since nothing seemed to come close to the waking darkness he had faced when his body was taken control of.

Eventually, Spike was sick of thinking and decided to just find a way out. '_So far, feeling sorry for myself has gotten me nowhere...' _he glanced around warily at the identical trees. '_Which way's outta here?'_

He took the first step to begin venturing through the forest, and felt a object shift against the yellow stripe across his chest. He stopped and glanced down at the object and took the amulet Debra had given him into his paw. Staring down at it, somehow Spike realized he felt strangely comforted by it.

He carried on for minutes that seemed like hours, but as he did, Spike noticed with a sharp pang of alarm nothing in scenery at all changed as he progressed.

"Hey–anyone out there? Hello?" he called out loud. No answer. Just the chilling breeze that blew dried leaves by him, and the mocking gray trees.

Spike wanted nothing more than to escape the forest, and soon the disquiet was soon too much. It hit too close to home when he thought of the dark isolation he had suffered. Spike flexed his claws, then eagerly broke out into a sprint. He raced throughout the dark forest, seeking anything but the endless rows of oaks, until finally he saw the trees had begun to part ahead of him.

With that as motivating, Spike dashed ahead using a final burst of speed, he dashed by the last line of and broke out of the dead canopy, without stopping. Immense relief washed over him as he left the canopy well behind, and stopped, panting, only after he was certain he was ways away from it.

"_A little lost, are we?"_

Caching his breath, Spike spun around. As he expected, the figure that spoke was non other than the same malignment, yellow eyed and purple spiked figure that always seemed to appear in these confusing places. What Spike didn't expect that stunned him for a moment, was that the figure looked pale. Much paler than normal, and it was more transparent as well, and looked as if it would fade from sight any moment now.

Then Spike thought back to the geyser. Anger flooded him. "You...! What the _hell _did you do out there?!" he demanded hoarsely.

The yellow eyes narrowed. "_Normally, I'd enjoy the torment you would suffer by telling you..." _It's yellow gaze drifted to Spike's chest. "_But that _wretched _device keeps me from contacting you. I can barely speak to you here..."_

Spike felt as if sweet justice had just liberated him from his troubles with the specter, and couldn't force back a look of satisfaction. "Good–now get lost, and forget coming back. You've already messed up my life enough."

Spike was chilled to see a flicker of amusement pass the voices eyes. "_You know as well as I do it is not that simple. As the ragged spiritualist had said, we are not naturally, or supernaturally linked. I will remain here, even if I can do close to nothing... but haunt you with my presence..." _It paused for a moment, and Spike could see the yellow eyes looked thoughtful. "_You may not have noticed, but I am not _always _here–in your mind."_

Spike felt a surge of shock hit him. He didn't understand spirts too much, so he had simply guessed it had always been haunting him. "Now what do you mean?"

The eyes narrowed again. Except this time with vile content. "_Tell me... have you ever wondered what I am? What I'm doing here? Don't bother lying. I know you have."_

Spike felt unease grip him tightly like strong claws of an Ursaring. He knew the spirit had access to his thoughts as much as he did. But even more uncomfortable was the thought of where this spirit was going with this. "So what if I have?" He pried. His sharp tone hiding his curiosity.

The eyes gleamed with excitement. "_I've been looking forward to when I would meet you... in a place other than the dream realm._"

Spike suppressed a growl, but his lips quivered, and his fist tightened. '_The first chance I get I'll rip you to shreds with these cursed claws you gave me!' _he declared viciously to himself.

"_That anger will not do you any good now." _With that being said, Spike wondered if the voice knew what he had just thought. He didn't doubt it hadn't.

"_Well, Spike... if we are to meet, let us make it at a place_ _where blood ruled twilight."_

Spike instantly felt confused. '_A place where blood ruled twilight...?'_

The spirit must have caught Spike's confusion for it grinned. Then Spike saw it had begun to fade. "_I'm sure your instincts will guide you to me... Until then, adieu... Supike._"

Spike's eyes widened. '_That was my swamp name! How'd...' _The answer soon became clear, and Spike didn't bother asking. The voice would probably respond with another cryptic message, plus, it knew everything else about him.

With that being said, the purple image faded completely in almost an instant along with the cold yellow eyes, which seemed to gleam a moment before they had gone.

Soon after, Spike blinked and found himself staring at a wall to the Pokemon Center. He was curled up near the corner, while the others including for Sora–whom had chosen to perch on a counter just above him–were all still fast asleep. He stirred and sat up, fixed with a pensive expression of bewilderment and confusion.

Looking around the darkened blue room, Spike slowly got to his paws, but stood rigid as he found his paws wouldn't let him move. All that had happened, including his horrid transformation... the thoughts surged through his mind endlessly like flooding water and glued his feet to the ground. Briefly, he wondered if he should even attempt to leave the Pokemon Center, but he knew this spirit may never leave unless something was done.

"'A place where blood ruled twilight'..." He recited but still no answers came to mind. Briefly he wondered where he was to meet the spirit, but then a picture flashed in his mind briefly of the geyser site. Except this picture looked more darkened, and further away from the city than where they had battled Kyle. Instantly Spike knew the spirit was waiting for him there. Then Spike picked up a scent and nearly froze over. Blood.

_'Why can I smell blood...? Is it that spirit again...?'_ He spun around, but no one was hurt as his eyes scanned the area. The next moment the scent was gone. Confused again, Spike shook his head, certain he must have just picked up the scent from his claws and his mind trailed back to the spirit. He could care less what it wanted; he only wanted to be rid of the accursed being permanently. His claws flexed as he made up hid mind.

Then, another thought stopped him. Spike thought of Sora. He glanced over his shoulder up at the sleeping Pidgeotto and rested his ruby-gaze on her for a long moment. She had said she would always be willing to help him–more than once–and again Spike wondered whether he should tell her about this dream and this planned meeting with the voice. Indecision ran through his paws as his troubled gaze remained on Sora. Out of all his friends, she seemed like the only one who cared about him. Then he realized that he had no idea what the voice had planned. It was obviously dangerous, to cause so much harm to Blaze.

A wave of protection washed across Spike. '_She'd be better off not going...' _he decided. "_I'll tell he about it when I come back.' _With that vow, Spike set off, and nimbly climbed to the top of the bed, careful not to wake Larvitar–who rested on it–and then climbed to a window that was opened slightly, and finally lifted it high enough for him to slip through.

With a last, uncertain look around at his teammates and friends through the glimmering moonlight that painted the room with a dark shadow of blue, Spike turned back around to the window, and leapt out of the room without a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One blue-scaled paw after the other stepped forward slowly on the rough concrete roads. Moonlight illuminated the bare streets of Meritina as Spike padded along, letting his instincts guide him to the geyser sight as his mind ran rapidly with thoughts.

What was happening? Spike couldn't understand any of it. While he walked, the same thoughts repeated themselves: Blaze and Chi were injured by him; the trust between his friends excluding only Sora was broken; he had let Sky down; and he had learned he had transformed while possessed by the spirit It all was just too confusing to understand. Not even the place he was heading towards now seemed to be to have a clear meaning, but at least this happening was of his own choice.

Cool night air swept around him as Spike glanced up at the waning crescent moon in the dark expanse of sky, prickled by faint stars. The uncertainly, loosened friendship, and guilt Spike felt insisted to repeat themselves, and all at once ebbed away at his mind. Perhaps this voice, whom Spike nearly growled at the mere mention of, even in his own thoughts, was responsible for all of this, but no one else but he and Sora knew this. When he did meet the spirit, maybe, finally, he would find the answers to the troubling questions he sought.

Before he knew it, Spike felt his paws scrape against rock, and he glanced alertly at the rough rock surface of the geyser sight. Spike felt a lump form in his throat and forced himself to swallow. Resolutely, he stepped forward onto the rock plastered surface. He found the area where he had battled Blaze and saw a couple of spaces or two stained in dried blood. Almost certain he had caused something there at the time to shed that blood, Spike almost felt sick. Though he remained resolute to finding the spirit and glanced around him. There was no sign of the spirit, and then Spike recalled his vision of the area they would meet. He was certain it was further along in the area.

Drawling in another deep breath, Spike padded forward and it almost seemed as if his paws knew where to go. He headed straight through the rough terrain with steely determination even after realizing, depending on what the voice had planned, he may not come back. Almost immediately after entering familiar looking surroundings, Spike sensed the very familiar chilling feeling that seemed to smother him in cold.

"At last we meet, Spike."

---

Scruf felt every hair on his fur stand on end with anxiety. Though he had a growing feeling of dismay what, something had stirred him awake, and after five minutes of searching the Pokemon Center, Scruf couldn't find Spike anywhere.

He returned to the room in the Pokemon Center where they all slept. Lucky the door was open for him to travel in and out of, and when all searching failed, Scruf decided he could maybe track Spike down by scent. But once he did, Spike's scent stopped abruptly at the window above the bed Larvitar slept on. It was pushed open.

Dread made Scruf dizzy. Spike had left, and the single thought repeated itself in his mind over and over that this was his fault. Despairingly, the Growlithe lowered his head and jumped from the mattress with hardly a sound, and padded off slowly.

"What have I done? Did... did he really want us to believe that much...?" Scruf wondered, then recalled how he had taken sides with Tank's story. "I should've listened to him...!" The Growlithe felt infuriated with himself, and after a long moment of rational thinking, he shook himself. There was no time for sulking; maybe he could still find Spike if he looked hard enough. The town wasn't too big, and Scruf found his paws were dashing over towards a counter not too far away. Glancing up he could see Sora sleeping soundly atop of it.

"Psst! Sora!" He whispered urgently. "Sora!!"

Roused, Sora stirred and blinked awake before yawing. "I'll never get a good night's sleep... so long as there are insomniacs on my team..." Sora stated sleepily, sounding slightly irritated, but she didn't seem to be in much of a foul mood after being disturbed from her sleep.

Scruf swallowed hard. How could he tell her? She and Spike were best friends. Closer than he'd ever be with Spike now... He wondered if Spike would even speak to him anymore; after his disbelief had driven the Totodile away. Somehow, he forced himself to speak. "S-Sora...? I... I can't find Spike anywhere..."

Sora instantly looked alarmed. "What?! Are you sure?"

"Yes! I've checked every room with an open door, and the kitchen, and the lobby, but he's not anywhere!" Scruf's gaze slid to the ground. "His... his scent leads to the window..." Scruf made a gesture with his head to window, that Sora then noticed was lifted higher.

Sora tensed, but then began to think things through. Spike didn't look depressed, as she recalled their chat before returning to the Pokemon Center to rest, and she knew Spike would never abandon Sky. He could've just gone out for another walk, but then why use the window? "...I don't think that's it." she announced, amd Scruf looked surprised.

"Then why?"

Sora shrugged and flapped down beside him in the lightless room. "I don't know, but I know Spike wouldn't just run away... there must be some other reason..." It hit her. Sora recalled the blob Spike had talked about. Fear for Spike gripped her coldly. _'Did it tell him to do something...?' _she wondered an aloud Sora blurted, "No way, he wouldn't! Did he..:?" she trailed off, but Scruf obviously wanted to know what she was going to say.

"Did he what?" he pried anxiously, visibly restraining himself from jumping out of anxiety. Giving Sora a brief reminder Scruf was younger than herself, Spike or Tank.

Sora also saw that for some or another reason, the Growlithe looked a little more distraught about Spike leaving the Pokemon Center unannounced than he should be. When she couldn't think of any answers to why, her mind trailed back to wondering what on Earth Spike could be thinking. "...He left, that's for sure, but I don't think he's left _us._ I think he's going after something..."

Scruf looked at her confusedly, but before he could ask anymore questions, she flew to the top of the bed. "Come on! I'll explain the rest on the way. Your tracking skills along with Oder Sleuth should help us find him faster. Wherever he is, it can't be good."

Scruf straightened, gave a seriously determined nod, and also leapt onto the bed, and then he positioned himself next to the window to jump before he leapt outside.

Sora followed her Growlithe teammate closely. '_Spike, you idiot! You better be okay when we find you...'_

_---_

Spooked, Spike searched around his surroundings sharply. But there was noting to see. Nothing around him except the highly elevated hill he had climbed that at the top featured an even craggier, rock jutted surface than below, and another active geyser was not too far off from the center.

Spike warily kept his guard up. Rumbling started around the site, and the Totodile's paws shook beneath him. A moment later, a huge fountain of steamy water burst from the ground and shot upwards, filling the air with misty clouds. Spike felt the temperature raise almost instantly. Steam fogged all around Spike, when it began to clear, the temperature began to drop back to normal, only much too fast. At the sudden change, Spike's eyes darted back and forth around him, and he felt a chill crawl up his spine. He spun around and tensed at the figure he saw.

A floating, purple spiked figure was becoming visible through the steam. It's body floated and was entirely dark purple all around; rows of the purple that formed it's body made what appeared to be teeth; it had eyes that gleamed with malevolency, and lastly two bony hands floated in front of it. Detached from it's levitating body completely.

A grin stretched across it's face. "Hello, Spike."

Though it's eyes looked normal as it spoke, the malice there, the shade of purple, and it's dry, wispy tone that always seemed to carry some hint of amusement were all too familiar. "I knew you would come." it went on casually.

Spike flared a light growl. "You..." his voice was tight, and almost turned to a snarl, but he kept it under control. "It's been _you _that has been screwing around with my head and making everyone I know hate me."

The floating figure before him chuckled. Thoughtfully placing a hand on his chin. "Hm-hm-hm... true."

All restraint and control over his anger had gone, and Spike let out a vicious snarl. "You bastard! What the hell do you want with me?" Spike demanded furiously. He forgot how much stronger the ghostly figure before him looked, compared to himself.

The amusement in the ghosts face died, and it's eyes narrowed at Spike. "I want nothing more than what rightfully belongs to me."

Spike was confused. "What?!"

The brief spark of anger the figure held faded, and it suddenly looked increasingly serious. "You know nothing of why I waste my time with you... or why you transform."

Spike froze.

The figure smirked. "I guess I should start at the beginning, but first we should at least know each other's names." it suggested, still grinning. "I know your's but I've yet to tell you mine... How rude of me."

Spike clearly wasn't amused and his expression remained as uninviting as when he had first saw the figure. "Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" he prompted sharply.

"Patience, my little crocodile friend... you do have a right to know _something_..." The figures eyes narrowed with amusement. "...After all this fun we've had."

Spike couldn't suppress growling again and soon realized he didn't want to. His _patience_ with this figure had long run out, and anything that involved what he had to go through regarding his sudden attack, broken trust, or transformation hardly seemed _fun._

Spike tightly clenched a fist, and glared down hard at the ground, the growling he made growing louder but the figure ignored him, and Spike soon stopped as it spoke. "You may address me as Verrex. If you haven't already guessed, I'm a Pokemon, as well. A Haunter."

'_What?' _Spike thought his heart skipped a beat. He froze completely with disbelief. He had thought about this, but recent events made him believe that wasn't possible. "But... that doesn't make any sense! If you're a Pokemon, how can you possess me?" he blurted.

"I am a Ghost-Type Pokemon, but you're right." Verrex examined his claws idly, as if this explanation bored him. Only then did Spike see how sharp the tips looked. "Under normal circumstances, Ghost-type Pokemon only have influence over others in their dreams..." He faced Spike with a sick grin. "But as you know, these are _far _beyond normal circumstances."

Spike still felt confused. "That doesn't answer my question. Why can you take control of me?" he repeated, sounding more annoyed, but hoping he'd for once get a direct answer from this Pokemon at the same time.

The grin on Verrex's face faded, and surprising Spike, it's eyes narrowed with deep hatred and venom. Though Spike could feel that most of it wasn't directed at him. "Those _accursed_ Crimson scientists..." he snarled. He paused before continuing, and when he did, he stared at Spike. "There was an experiment... one where a certain Pokemon that had undergone special experimentation could _bond _special abilities with another, completely ordinary Pokemon to enhance the power of the recipient by use of elemental transplant procedures..." The voice shot another glare, this time directly at Spike. "You were the recipient of this experiment."

Spike's eyes widened. He hardly understood what Verrex was saying, and he had absolutely no memory of _any _of this, or ever being anywhere near Team Crimson long enough for it to happen. "That never happened!" Spike accused sharply. "I've never been around a Team Crimson sci...whatever! You're lying!"

The Haunter's face twisted into another grin, mocking Spike's disbelief. "So you think. The operation takes place when the recipient is _asleep _and takes no longer than a few minutes."

Spike tensed with horror and froze again. Verrex held a claw in front of him. "I was the donator of this experiment, if you haven't already guessed. The donor has his or her own strength amplified and enable that power to be transferred into the recipient Pokemon, thereby granting the recipient moves and boosted abilities, according to the donor's type and strengths. As for when, this occurred on a failed robbery attempt in a Pokemon Center, located in Silver City. Only moments before the invasion took place." Verrex smiled wickedly as he finished his explanation to Spike.

Before he had finished, Spike was trembling with shock. The Totodile felt lost in the harsh stream of what was being said, and glanced at his shaking claws aimlessly through wide eyes. '_...That's what happened...?' _he thought through his stunned emotions as he stood; unmoving and trembling. '_I'm... I'm this way because of them? Because of that night?' _

Verrex's dry voice pulled him back to reality. When he looked at the Haunter, it was glaring at him with utter contempt. This time directed at him. "However... you may have received the powers, as intended, but the experiment went wrong..." it glared harder at Spike. "...the transplant was interrupted, and only half of the operation was finished... now, for some accursed reason, my mind seems to have linked with yours, and I've learned that since the experiment, my power has been divided by more than half! Rather than just releasing the excess energy created!" it spat furiously, Spike was stunned even further. Verrex soon became more calm as he looked on at the anguished Totodile. "They all remained dormant. The abilities, I meant. Accessible only through your emotions, as I discovered. Well away from those fools..." he shifted again to a harsh tone. He was speaking of Team Crimson again, but Spike didn't notice.

Spike hardly listened to what Verrex had to say as he had bowed his head darkly in hopelessness. Spike's eyes were clouded full of despair. He thought he would have been better off not knowing at all, though a little voice told him it was better if he did know. He even thought things might be better off with Sky and the others if he didn't exist. "...Why me?" he asked, hollowly. Not looking at the Haunter.

"You were the only worthwhile test subject. The Pokemon Center had only three Pokemon. Your Pidgeotto companion, a Pidgey then, was of no value; and the Kadabra was too old for this experiment." Verrex explained. "The procedure needed testing immediately, and you were the only reasonable choice." His voice turned sharper, yet he still looked faintly amused. "What pity, that was."

"Shut up..." Spike's voice was hardly heard or carried any emotion at all now but the hollowness he felt.

Verrex ignored him. "Yet it is _my _power that inhabits your body while transformed, and _my _mind that is linked with your's... Now, I can hardly contact you at all...!" Verrex let out a frustrated noise, and Spike suddenly pricked into awareness again. He glanced at the amulet he wore.

A faint surge of hope ran through him. "...You can't control me anymore..." He realized. "And that means... I won't transform any more, either... is that right?"

Verrex narrowed his eyes. "Precisely. And all while _more than half _of my powers dwell within you, I have access to only half of my own abilities!"

Suddenly, Spike understood why Verrex seemed to look at him with such hate, why he enjoyed torturing him. He despised Spike simply because his powers were sealed away from him. Even if it were of no fault of Spike's.

Spike glared after Verrex. Turning his devestation to rage. "It's not my fault you're stuck without your stupid powers! If I could, I'd be _glad _to give them back! So why don't you stop messing with me, and go have your Crimson buddies fix you? And me!" he cried indignantly. Spike wished desperately this was a dream, yet it tortured him to know Verrex would be there, too.

Verrex expression didn't shift. "It's not that simple. As I said, our minds are linked." Spike cringed. "When I left Team Crimson, I had not seen nor heard of anything to separate me from you." it rasped crushingly at Spike.

Spike bared his teeth in another growl, this time out of frustration, but then stopped as he looked at the Haunter. Verrex had frozen like a statue.

After moments that seemed like hours, he stirred and faced Spike, with a face of sudden clarity. "However... perhaps if one of us ceased living... it could be assumed the other would go back to normal..."

Spike felt chilled. He was suddenly aware of something new that came from Verrex.

_...Bloodlust._

Spike saw Verrex's floating claws had begun to glow a sickly scarlet, and when the Haunter turned around, his eyes struck a familiar surge of fear throughout Spike as he saw they were now the haunting yellow from his dreams. The late night air around them was deathly silent and cracked with tension.

Verrex lifted a scarlet glowing claw to a twisted grin. "...You're going to die now."

* * *

There you have it. What will happen next? Well, that's next chapter. I'll explain more about Verrex in later chapters. As for now, leave any questions or comments in a review. 


	40. Destined Struggle

All right, and now onto chapter 40! I've overdone it a little, so I've split the chapters again. That's a good thing right? Just means the next will posted soon. Anyways, this story has reached one-hundred+ reviews! (tears form) I am in debt to all whom have reviewed thus far. I am humbled and honored. But seriously, thanks!

Okay, but next, I'll be taking a break from writing Kleeto after the following chapter. I'm going to need some time to think up new ideas, plus I've been focusing on this too much. I'll finish some fics I've started that aren't complete, then I'll return to writing new chapters!

As for this one, Spike has to deal with a bloodthirsty Haunter, but will he survive? That's for you to find out. Anyway, I'll leave you to the chapter now. Enjoy, everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Destined Struggle**

Scarlet claws shot for Spike with a rasping hiss from his ghost assailant. The pale light the moon gave dimmed; clouds passing by in the dark, bleak expanse of air above them. Gritting his teeth, Spike's paws moved, and the Totodile sidestepped the attack as the claw swept past inches away from him.

Another swing of ghastly red claws came at Spike from Verrex's free paw immediately after the first and just barely spotting the attack in time, Spike hopped back then dived away in a roll to avoid another Shadow Claw thrusting into the ground where he had stood.

Verrex's eyes glinted with annoyance, but he smirked. "You're sharp..." the ghost type complimented. "But in your condition, I don't suppose you'll be able to keep this up for long..."

Spike, stunned and breathing heavily after his efforts to dodge, knew Verrex was right. He still felt exhausted from the battles earlier in the day. "Damnit..."

Verrex grinned. "Without me, you're as worthless as you ever were... pity."

Now Spike growled and locked a furious glare onto Verrex. He tensed and flexed his claws, wanting to tear the ghost to shreds, then Verrex spoke again.

"Or perhaps what really upsets you... is knowing just how far your extent of worthlessness stretches. You couldn't defeat the Fearow in your team's gym battle, or your Quilava friend, Blaze. And now you shall perish before me here."

Spike had had enough. "That does it!" Without a second thought, he hurled himself down the rocky geyser and at his tormentor. Leaping towards the Haunter with a furious shout, Spike lifted and aimed a claw, then launched it at Verrex. Verrex made no attempt to dodge, but instead smirked, as Spike saw. Then the Totodile's eyes widened. His claws had gone through Verrex. Soon he felt himself stumbled forwards, after his attack had hit nothing, and he hit the ground behind Verrex in a painful tumble that ended on his belly.

"Wh..what..?" Bewildered, he struggled to push himself back to his paws with his mind racing.

"Obviously you've never battled a ghost type before," Verrex spoke smugly. Alarmed, Spike's eyes widened in surprise and he tensed. The eerie wisp of the Hunter's voice so closely to him made Spike freeze in place.

"You're pathetic physical attacks won't do you any good against me."

A shot of anger at his words dispelled the fear and Spike growled deeply again. "Oh yeah, then try this!" He spun around, and fired off a Water Gun at Verrex, but the Haunter simply lifted a claw to the attack and blocked it with ease.

"You're more foolish than I thought... do you really think you stand a chance against me...?"

Spike was stunned. "No way... Water doesn't work either?"

But before he could try to collect himself, the air around him rippled, and suddenly he found himself being propelled backwards, and the Totodile cried out painfully as his back collided into an upward curving pillar of rock. As the momentum faded, Spike fell off of the pillar and onto his belly. Breathing shallowly as he tried to refill his lungs with air. '_Nothing I can do...'_

He noticed Verrex approaching, chuckling. "I'm really disappointed in you, Spike. I thought you would be more of a challenge... but I guess that was wishful thinking..."

Spike could faintly catch Verrex's claw shift to a glowing red from the corner of his eye. He struggled to move, but his weary limbs wouldn't oblige. He felt another icy paw slowly press against his back.

"It truly has been fun, Spike... but we must remember... all good things come to an end!"

Spike tightly shut his eyes. There was nothing he could do, but lay still and await the inevitable.

At a rapid speed, a line of blazing fireballs collided into Verrex, causing the Haunter to screech in pain as he was thrown off guard and drifted away from Spike. The assault was immediately followed by a glowing mass of feathers–dashing in as a silver blur–slamming into the ghost and sent Verrex ways off and crashing into the ground.

After the attack had ended, Scruf skidded to a stop in front of Spike, and Sora dropped alongside of him with her talons firmly planted in the ground and glowing in her wings just fading.

"Scruf! Sora!" Spike called out in astonishment. "What are you–?"

"We can talk later," Scruf interrupted quickly. His body was lowered threateningly and the Growlithe was growling while not taking his eyes off the stirring Haunter a few meters ahead of them.

"So, I guess _he's_ the purple blob from your dreams," Sora realized, glaring contemptuously at the threat.

Spike was still too stunned to think rationally. "How did you find me?" he blurted.

Sora tossed him a teasing smirk. "There were no midnight bathroom disturbances, and Scruf noticed you were missing."

Spike felt a ripple of relief surge through him so strongly he almost fell off his paws. Even more surprisingly, was that Scruf was more worried about him to notice his disappearance rather than remember the uneasy feelings he harbored towards him, and Spike stared at the Growlithe with fond gratitude.

Then he shook his head. "Leave! _Now!_" The Totodile practically demanded. Worry winning over common sense.

"Forget it." Scruf called over his shoulder. "You're more insane than I thought if you think we'll leave now."

Spike was surprised at the firmness in his statement. He wasn't sure if this was the same timid Growlithe he knew.

"But–!"

"You rest," Sora directed and turned back to Verrex, her expression changing to a more serious one. "We'll take care of him." Her wings turned silver in a flash.

The bright glow that shone in Sora's wings reminded Spike of their gym battle. He soon realized how foolish he had been. Both Sora and Scruf had shown they were more than capable of taking care of themselves during that battle.

After a moment of thought, Spike nodded. "...Okay... you're right," With that, he staggered forward until he stood beside them. Strenuously ignoring the fatigue and pain throughout his body. Sora and Scruf were immediately alarmed.

"Hey!" Scruf began to protest. "You can't–!"

"Spike, you need to rest!" Sora objected, concerned.

"And _you _need help if you think for one second I'm going to just sit by and watch all the fun happen." Spike retorted with a grin, though his eyes were fixed with serious determination, which were soon directed at Verrex, whom was smoldering with rage as he arose back above the ground.

"But..." Sora couldn't finish. The ghost was hovering towards them.

"Heartwarming little reunion," He snarled, his calm gaze couldn't diminish the utter irritation in his voice. "Tell me... do you both wish a premature death? Along with this Totodile?" he growled threateningly.

Scruf growled deeper, and Sora glared while recharging a Steel Wing. "Just try it!" She challenged.

Spike stepped calmly towards Verrex, his ruby eyes steadily glaring with seriousness, and he was faintly surprised how confident he felt. "You're not going to lay a single paw on them. I won't let you." Spike stated solemnly, maintaining his level glare.

He saw Verrex glared harder and his eyes flickered with pure despise, as well as confusion. Spike could see Verrex wondered where his extra strength came from as well as he did. But he didn't care, and knew he would do whatever it took to protect his friends.

"Worthless little fool! Why do these _weaklings _mean so much you? They're nothing more than teammates..."

"Wrong! These two are my _friends_! That's why I care so much for them." Spike clenched both claws tightly. "And I would lay down my life for them!"

Verrex cringed slightly, and before could respond, Sora and Scruf took ready battle positions alongside of Spike; Sora with outspread wings, and Scruf with his muzzle close to the ground and lips curled.

Verrex narrowed his eyes. For a moment he said nothing, but then smirked again. "Bold, for one so weak. Very well... Three of you shall simply mean _triple_ the fun I'll have killing you all!" With that, he formed a Shadow Ball, and launched it towards the three.

Sora butted Spike out the way–knowing he still may be too weak to dodge– then quickly took the sky, as Scruf leapt in the opposite direction of Spike; the Shadow Ball exploding as it hit where they stood but a second ago.

Scruf skidded to a halt right of Verrex out from the fumes of the explosion as flying pebbles of debris missed him, and he launched another wave of fireballs at Verrex. The Haunter quickly hovered right of the attack, only to be forced into backing further away to dodge Spike slashing at him; giving the Haunter no time at all to become transparent whereas the attack wouldn't affect him.

He had just begun to retreat skywards to gain more distance from them both, then Verrex grunted in sudden surprise and dashed backwards for the ground a few feet away; shortly after realizing within a second of the Totodile's attack, Sora had shot down from the air, Steel Wing first, and slammed the ground with a ton of momentum and crushing force that was applied to the rocks and made an uprise of smothering dust.

Once it cleared, Sora dashed backwards in a small leap, and stood next to Spike; whom was panting from exhaustion–and faintly startled by Sora's attack– and Scruf soon joined them.

Surprised and taken off guard by the speedy succession of their attacks, Verrex was forced to look at the trio through new eyes. He didn't want to admit together they were threatening.

He took the moment to recover, then calmly sized up his opponents, and slowly he closed his eyes and chuckled. "So... you three are really this determined to stop me, eh...?" He was silent for a moment, and then reopened his glowing yellow eyes. "Have it your way... Now, I guess I have no choice but to finish the lot of you off quickly. Engarde!" Suddenly his claws turned from purple to glowing red again, and he dashed forward.

Verrex's claws launched out for Spike and the gator leapt back and avoided the attack while his friends swiftly moved to the ghost Pokemon's sides. Scruf fired off another round of Embers, and Verrex shifted his attention from Spike to the fireballs in an instant before disbanding the flames with a sweep of shadowy claws. While Sora charged towards the ghost type with Steel Wing prepared and swung her right wing for Verrex from behind. Verrex sensed her approach and quickly swerved left, leaving her wing to swing down onto open air while Verrex spun around to face her. Sora then swung the other wing, but Verrex blocked it with another Shadow Claw. Then after a moment, with his claw locked onto his opponent's wing, Verrex disappeared. Startled, Sora stumbled forward suddenly in mid-air as her wings pressed against nothing, and as she collected herself, she felt a chill. Verrex reappearing behind her. Sora charged another Steel Wing as quickly as she could and hastily folded them in front of her defensively as she spun around, and managed in time to defend an incoming Shadow Punch. Verrex's glowing fist sped forward and impacted Sora's wings powerfully and she let out a pained cry and was launched backwards, toppling on the ground after landing.

Spike and Scruf charged in on Verrex from different sides next. Upon closing in Scruf leapt for Verrex, fangs bared, and Spike leapt as well with a claw raised. Verrex smirked and held out both bony purple hands towards the Totodile and Growlithe and his eyes flashed blue. Scruf and Spike were both soon put off as they felt themselves slow in mid-air. Confusion held them both at the same time. Verrex began to turn slowly and then flung himself and his hands in a sharp spin full ways around, flicking Spike and Scruf in different directions at the same instant with a sudden tug.

Spike tumbled along at high speed against the rock surface before forcing his feet down in attempt to stop and eventually slowed many feet away from Verrex.

His amulet slipped off mid-tumble.

While Scruf was tossed and slammed into a rocky uprise with a painful grunt, then fell limp onto the floor.

"Scruf!" Spike called out. The Growlithe didn't respond, and Spike saw he was unconscious. New anger flared inside of Spike, and he rounded on Verrex. "You're gonna pay for that!!" He charged forward with a stumble, claws beared again, and leapt for Verrex. He slashed at the Haunter in mid-air, but Verrex simply and ducked left with a smug smirk. Then a glimpse of silver flashed, and he cried out in pain as Sora smashed her wings onto the back of the ghost type's head. Verrex toppled to the ground, groaning painfully, and Sora landed next to Spike.

"Is Scruf okay?" She asked, panting, her eyes shown with clear concern.

Spike fought to catch his breath. "He's unconscious," he managed to get out. Sora looked alarmed, but then she flinched and darted into Spike. A glowing claw swept where they were a moment ago.

"It will do you both well to pay attention to your opponent!" He snarled, then attacked Sora with another Shadow Claw.

Spike countered with a Water Gun and Verrex was forced to block the attack with the Shadow Claw just long enough for Sora to dart away. Verrex hissed, and Sora took the moment to dash a little further off, spin around, then darted back towards them while charging a Steel Wing. Spike's heart lurched with apprehension, for Sora's wings were glowing dimmer and dimmer with each passing attack.

'_She's still too tired... stupid Fearow...' _he growled, watching dreadfully as Sora charged onward regardlessly.

The Pidgeotto swung both wings at Verrex with battle cry, but Ghost type's eyes began to glow blue again, and he stopped Sora before propelling her into the ground, and she let out a hurt cry.

"Crap," Spike muttered, gritting his teeth. He hardly had the strength to move and his mind raced for an idea. Then he thought back to Sora's earlier Steel Wing. It hadn't been much stronger, but when he and Scruf had been distracting Verrex, they had made it easier for Sora's attack to hit it's mark. Though with Scruf unconscious, Spike realized he would have to manage the role on his own somehow, and he stood facing Verrex with the new idea in mind.

"Hey, barf-breath! Over here–I'm the one you want right?" The Totodile jeered, and once he saw Verrex spin around to glare at him, Spike flashed immediately. The Haunter's eyes flashed with alarm as he saw the proximity around him become occupied with multiple illusions of Spike in seconds.

His gaze swept over them all. '_There are at least over twelve...' _he remarked silently as his eyes scanned the area, vaguely impressed. "These are only illusion, you know. You cannot harm me with them."

Spike grinned, and each illusion seemed to crouch in preparation for something. "We won't need to–Sora _can!_" He stated loudly, hoping his teammate had heard and would catch on. Then he and all his clones leapt around in different directions; aimlessly bouncing to and fro around Verrex like chaotic, flocking ducks on caffeine. Verrex was soon confused. He swatted at one or two, but both were illusions. He hissed his frustration.

While Sora, whom had just begun to stir from the ground after Spike announced his plan, watched the Spikes leap about, though in almost as much confusion as Verrex. She could only wonder where Spike's energy came from. "But that doesn't matter..." She leaned forward, and her wings flashed, dimly.

She noticed the low amount of energy she used, and struggled to use more. "Come on... This may be the last chance I get...!" straining her wings, she noticed a small but sudden change in intensity as they flashed brighter. Uncertain how long she could maintain the extra strength, she dashed forward. The number of Spikes were beginning to decrease.

Verrex clawed another clone, and another leapt in front of him which was followed by another. Verrex soon became furious, and unnoticed, Sora closed in and pulled both wings over to one side as she moved in on the surrounded Haunter. Catching Sora's attack with a quick glance, Spike leapt and slashed a claw at Verrex to further divide his attention from Sora, and then dropped from the air in front of the ghost; just avoiding the Haunter's claws as he swiped at him. A second before Verrex could notice her, Sora closed the final gap of distance between them, and with both wings still glowing, she swung them forward with every last scrap of strength she had left.

The attack hit Verrex squarely in his face. The Haunter screeched painfully, and was propelled into the ground again. Sora dropped to the ground on her talons, then collapsed out of sheer exhaustion and the remainder of the Spike clone's vanished, the Totodile just as worn.

Sora was panting. "Good idea, Spike..." she breathed, hardly able to stumble back to her talons.

Spike couldn't respond as he focused on breathing. He noticed his vision was beginning to blur. His last attack had taken too much priceless energy. "Damnit...! I can't stop here...!" He muttered, trying not to stumble. Then he noticed the air ripple, and a psychic pulse blasted him backwards a short distance away. A second later, he heard Sora grunt painfully as Verrex slammed an un-glowing purple claw down onto her back; pinning the Pidgeotto down. The Haunter applied more pressure, and a sickening crunch could be heard as Sora cried out again.

Verrex's eyes burned with cold fury. "Now, without any further feebleminded distractions, I'll finish you first... then that scheming _Totodile_ friend of your's!" With that, the Haunter's free claw began to glow scarlet again as he raised it.

Spike arduously lifted his head after taking the moment to recover from the attack, and his eyes widened the moment they fell on Sora, and the Haunter with one his claws pressing against the Pidgeotto's back, the other glowing red. Seeing the Pokemon he cared so deeply for in pain, strength came from nowhere and Spike dashed forward. He took no notice that he moved at nearly twice his normal speed, or that purple mist was forming around his paws. He could only think of protecting Sora.

As he approached, Verrex didn't turn around and kept his paw forcefully on Sora while grinning wickedly. Completely unaware of the transformed Totodile.

Spike leapt into the air once more. "_**Let her go, you creep!**_"

Verrex spun around, his eyes wide with misunderstanding and shock. Spike glared intense hostility at the ghost type while in mid-air; against the silver glowing light of the moon. Eyes tainted violet and a fist shrouded in a growing purple arura.

Spike's lips curled back in a noiseless snarl, and he tightened his fist and the hate in eyes that were surrounded by now sharper and curved area of black locked onto Verrex. Then Spike launched his fist forward with all the power he had ever used in his life, and the fastened paw collided into Verrex's face. The impact smashed the ghost type's face together for an instant, and in the next sent the Haunter spiraling a distance away accompanied by a shrill scream.

The Haunter's claw had long since been removed when an injured Sora attempted to move, but instead trembled at the pain it caused. Though she managed to look over at the figure that landed beside her, and was overwhelmed with gratitude that Spike had saved her. Then she froze. Spike was staring after Verrex with murderous hostility through burning violet eyes. A purple arura similar to that of his torrent ability wafted around him, and she noticed his claws, the spikes along his spine, and most of his facial features had changed. She was too startled to speak, but somehow knew it was Spike her gaze was transfixed on. Though she sensed bloodlust coming off him in waves.

Then her shock turned to alarm; Spike was beginning to staggered over towards Verrex. As he moved, Sora saw just how faint the arura surrounding him was beginning to dim.

"_**Well...?**_" Spike growled. The glow around his claws fading. "_**You indecent piece of crap... I told you... lay a paw on my friends... and I will kill you...**_"

Sora flinched at Spike's tone and attitude, and his voice sounded masked, but her shock remained overpowered with concern. The Totodile had been forcing out each word gruelingly, and after just arriving a few feet in front of Verrex, Spike stopped. The Totodile cringed as he felt a throb ache throughout him savagely, grunted a pained response, and his legs wobbled once before he coughed up a spurt of blood and fell over on his back.

Horrified for Spike's safety, Sora wanted to dash forward to the Totodile's aid, as he had done for her, but the nearly unbearable pain in one of her wings and in her leg quickly told her they were both broken.

Verrex took a moment to recover, a paw covering his face, before he noticed the depleted Totodile lying in front of him, hardly breathing and with dulled ruby eyes. He had reverted back to normal.

The Haunter looked down at Spike. A smile slowly ran across his face. He began chuckling, which soon turned into fully blown laughter; full of madness and triumph.

"Dear, dear Spike... thought you'd win, did you...? Another foolish thought indeed... and a grave mistake..." He slowly stretched one detached claw closer to the Totodile. Dark energy swirled around his claws until it formed a ball. "Triggering those powers in your weakened state would simply do my job for me. But none of that matters now..."

Sora's fears became a reality as she noticed with a sharp stab of horror Spike hardly seemed conscious and furthermore he wasn't attempting to move, and the Shadow Ball Verrex formed emitted a premonition of death. Small blue bolts traced around the dark sphere.

"Spike, move! Get out of the way! ...Spike!" She called desperately, despairingly aware how useless her pleas were.

Verrex grinned with the upmost twisted satisfaction and insanity. "This is it, my friend... Good-night, Spike."

A flash erupted, and a thunderous roar sounded, followed by a chilling cry which split the air. Sora's eyes widened.


	41. Dawn of Anew

Updating took longer than I thought... what with all the distractions I live with... and the rarity of free time nowadays. And come on, people. Reviewing isn't that hard. They make people happy! So review. Anyways, it's up now, so enjoy the chapter everyone.

Author's note note: This is the last chapter of Kleeto I'll post for a while. look at my other fics! I'll be updating them and adding new ones soon.

Author's note note note: I've also completely re-done my profile page. There's completely new material in it now, and I like to think of it as being... revolutionized._**

* * *

**_

Chapter 41: Dawn of a New Beginning 

Electricity crackled intensely in the air, and a tan furred figure was standing no less than a foot behind where Verrex floated only a second ago. The Haunter laying face down on the floor with sparks emitting strongly from the motionless figure.

Recovering from her shock, Sora soon saw that Spike was alive and lying on the ground, though still hardly conscious. Glancing a few paces behind her, she also saw Scruf remained where he was knocked unconscious and could tell he, too, was alive from the rise and fall of his chest that almost made the Growlithe seem to be asleep. Sora began to breath again out of overwhelming relief, then the memory something had just taken down Verrex reoccurred to her. Grunting at the thought of another attacker, Sora turned back to Spike and Verrex, and she was shocked into freezing at what she saw.

"Not what I expected from you, Verrex. To go off blindly attacking Pokemon... _kits, _no less. It's pathetic." The tan furred Pokemon–endowed with a body somewhat resembling the shape of a human's, long whiskers, a large furry tan tail banded by brown stripe, and lastly a red star was pinned on it's head–stood before the fallen figure of Verrex. It carried a spoon in it's left hand, whereas a strange, mechanized red tinted glove covered it's right. Sparks were flaring from the glove and slowly dying down.

For a moment Sora couldn't speak though somehow managed to force the words out, anyway. Just barely did she recognize the figure. "K-Kadabra...?"

Hearing the Pidgeotto's surprised gasp, Kadabra turned towards her. His calm and expressionless gaze fell on her broken wing and leg, then swept down over at a motionless Spike, and lastly on an unconscious Scruf.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked again after he didn't respond.

'_It couldn't be avoided...' _Heaving a sigh, Kadabra's paw without the glove began glowing a light blue. He crouched down, and placed the glowing paw just above Spike.

The light illuminated Spike for a few moments, then stopped. After another moment, his eyes opened the rest of the way, and he blinked, sitting up with a groan. "What'd I hit my head on...? My whole body feels numb..." It all came back, and Spike instantly looked alarmed. "Verrex! Where did he–" As Spike tried to get up, he cringed and with a painful grunt was forced sit back down.

"Calm down. I couldn't heal you completely." Kadabra instructed. "In your current state, constant use of what you've just done could kill you."

Spike flinched and spun his head around, seeing Kadabra for the first time that night. "What the!? Who are you?!"

Kadabra didn't looked ruffled. "Hi. It's unsurprising you don't remember me. It has been quite some time since I've last seen you..."

For a moment, Spike couldn't understand what the Pokemon in front of him meant–or whom he was. After a moment of thinking, his eyes widened with enlightenment. "Hey, you're..." Kadabra didn't wait for him to finish and had already began walking past Spike towards Sora.

Beside the injured Pidgeotto, Kadabra crouched down and his paw began glowing again as he held it over Sora. Once it stopped, Sora was able to fully return to her talons, though unsteadily at first, and gave her ruffled feathers a quick shake. Feeling better with each passing moment. "Remind me to ask him how he does that." she grinned at Spike, then turning to Kadabra she added, "Thank you."

Kadabra nodded and stood upright again, then turned towards where Scruf was lying. But before he could move, Spike stopped him. "Hold on!" The Totodile dashed next to Kadabra. His expression was very muddled and disconcerted. "What the heck happened here while I was dead?! Where did you come from?" Turning, Spike saw Verrex face down on the floor. "And why is _he _unconscious now?" Spike shouted, pointing at the ghost.

"Relax, already..." Kadabra suppressed an exasperated sigh. Lifting his spoon, Spike's amulet he had dropped earlier levitated a few feet away in a light blue glow before floating back over to the Totodile. The string fell gently around a stunned Spike's neck. Walking past the stupefied Totodile, Kadabra headed towards Scruf and over his shoulder called, "You weren't dead, and I will explain everything after healing your friend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was unconscious for half the battle?" Scruf asked, seeming throughly shocked with an expression of disbelief. The Growlithe stood tensely near Spike and Sora, Kadabra uninterestedly standing a short distance away from them.

"Just the end part," Sora reassured, hoping Scruf didn't feel bad.

Spike grinned, simply glad to see his friend was okay. "You must've hit your head something fierce."

"Yeah... I guess..." Scruf answered in a quietly regretful voice. He looked at the ground. "Some friend I am--I was totally useless..."

"Not true!" Spike objected. "Without you, I wouldn't have thought of the distraction plan! And you were awesome; fighting so bravely for such a timid Pokemon." Spike threw him a cheeky grin.

Cheering at his praise, Scruf smiled. Granted, the timid part was off-putting. "Thanks, I think." The Growlithe looked over at Kadabra. "So... this Pokemon saved us?" Scruf asked, casting an unsure glance at the psychic. He had been alarmed once he saw Kadabra after being revived.

"As we said, this is Kadabra," Sora introduced. "He helped us once before at Silver City." Turning around towards Kadabra, Sora looked confused. "But that's just it... how did you find us? And why are you here?"

Kadabra smirked. "I was in the neighborhood, and I decided to drop by to say hello."

Sora narrowed her eyes with annoyance. Not in much of a mood for jokes.

Kadabra looked amused by her temper. "I guess no one enjoys a good joke anymore... More seriously, though... I happened to notice the battle not too long ago, and saw you were in trouble."

Scruf flinched in surprise. "You were watching?"

"Just the end part."

Scruf looked downcast. "So you didn't see when I battled..." A grunt came from behind him, and the Growlithe nearly jumped out of his fur. He saw Verrex struggling to get up, but sparks emitted fiercely from him as he tried. Scruf didn't seem to care much that the ghost was paralyzed, and remained very uneasy and backed away. "...And him?"

Spike growled. "That one says his name is Verrex..." Suddenly, the Totodile spun around to Kadabra. "What's _with_ that guy? He keeps complaining about these powers I somehow have, and he tried to kill us. Most Pokemon don't do that unless they're hungry. So what the heck's going on?!"

For a moment Kadabra looked pensive, as if he were thinking over what he would say to them. "How to put this...? You were bound to encounter Verrex from the moment you were linked to him." he started steadily, then added strongly. "This was fate."

Though startling, Spike didn't find Kadabra's answer too surprising, and his expression slowly damped into a darkened look of depression. '_How does he know...?'_ Sora and Scruf looked utterly confused.

"'Linked'? What do you mean?" Sora asked, restraining her concern to ask calmly.

"Spike was linked to Verrex by means of genetic alteration during an experiment one night by Team Crimson. It took place before an attempt to steal Pokemon from a local Pokemon Center in Silver City." answered Kadabra.

Sora and Scruf fell silent with shock, and Spike simply continued to stare at the ground.

"You mean the night when I joined Sky and Spike..." Sora realized, still seeming lost. "But... you left after healing me. How do you know that?"

Kadabra didn't reply immediately, but instead looked towards the lowering moon. "...I have my sources. I am psychic, after all..."

Sora didn't seem subdued by his response but didn't press any more questions, and simply tried to answer the ones in her head.

"Since said experiment," Kadabra went on. "Verrex has been able to mentally communicate with Spike– through dreams, visions, ext."

He turned a serious gaze over at Verrex before continuing. "He is also the cause of Spike's transformations." Sora and Scruf were immediately alerted. Spike knew this was true, but he was still stunned and a little overwhelmed to finally hear someone else say it. He hadn't noticed he had frozen in place.

Though Sora thought back a few minutes ago to when Spike had saved her. She remembered the murderous flare in Spike's eyes while he was transformed. Though Verrex wasn't anywhere near Spike's mind then.

"Say as much as you wish," Verrex remarked contemptuously through a sneer, struggling and failing to move with the paralysis the electricity caused.

Kadabra ignored him, returning his attention to the three. "Furthermore... another effect their Link has would be Verrex has been able to physically manipulate your friend through his emotions while Spike is transformed. When in this lethal state, Verrex then simply uses Spike's body as a tool to do whatever he wishes. While the Spike you know is temporarily sealed away. You could almost say they switch places."

Sora and Scruf continued to remain silent, though now more out of understanding rather than shock. Scruf's eyes wide with both.

Kadabra focused his attention on Spike. "I'm surprised you've been able to maintain a fair level of sanity through this." he said, thought Spike noticed he didn't seem to be joking.

Spike attempted to brighten and forced on a smile. "Yeah, came _reaaally _close, though..." He replied in a low tone. Then, his expression dampened again. He took the amulet he wore into his paws. "But that bastard-ghost still floats around in my mind. This amulet only stops him; it doesn't get rid of him." He explained, feeling miserable again.

"That's right," Verrex put in while grinning and Spike winced.

Kadabra stared at Spike for a long moment. "You're strong, and have friends who care about you," he said, glancing at Sora and Scruf. Grinning, he reassured. "You'll be fine."

Spike didn't look so sure, but he saw Kadabra's eyes shift over to a resentfully scoffing Verrex.

"Though unlike you, Verrex hasn't been able to maintain a stable condition." Kadabra said, his voice critical again. "Through constant pain and depravation of over half of his physical strength, I'm afraid Verrex's mentality has been shaken to an unstable and murderous state... The effects were lessened for you, Spike, as you weren't the guinea pig to such a horrible experiment." He spoke with simmering contempt in his voice, and again Spike could easily guess it was meant for Team Crimson. Though, he realized, Kadabra's tone was far more controlled than how Verrex's had been when he referred to Team Crimson earlier.

"Now, Kadabra... don't think of it like that..." Verrex grinned sickly. "I like to think of it as... having a new perspective on life." He stated, grinning still.

Spike tilted his head in confusion–not getting all of it–and Sora spoke aloud, "So he's mad. That doesn't explain if he'll be stuck in Spike's head forever or not." She stated hotly, casting venomous glares at the ghost type.

"Settle down, you haven't let me finish." Kadabra replied calmly. Grudgingly, Sora began to relax. The psychic shot a sideways glance at the ghost type once more prior to speaking. "Anyway, though the connection between Spike and Verrex seems inseverable, one thing has been overlooked,"

Spike tensed, and Verrex's eyes fixed upon Kadabra with sudden traces of interest.

"Verrex left Verrex fled Team Crimson _before _the completion of the DNA Separation Pods."

"Great! Something else I don't understand!" Spike shouted with utter frustration.

Verrex was silent for a long moment. Completely lost in consideration. "DNA separation... yes, to dispel the remaining oddments of what attaches my mind to Spike's... I suppose that could work..." Verrex grinned again. "Though I like my idea of simply killing the nuisance more..."

Not catching Verrex's last statement, but enough of the first, hope began to surge through Spike. "Where are these... these things you're mentioning? Can I use them to go back to normal?" He asked, not bothering to hide the eagerness in his voice.

Kadabra looked away from Spike after he had caught a glimpse of the hope the Totodile's eyes carried, and aimlessly locked his onto the ground at his side. "...The only prototype is deep within Team Crimson's base, I'm afraid... somewhere you wouldn't be welcomed."

Spike felt his heart lurch with stabbing disappointment. Though he resisted the urge to give up. Things weren't _entirely_ hopeless. Self-determined, he held on to the mere existence of means of seperation, in hope of one day returning to normal. His fist clenched tightly. '_I am _not_ giving up here... base or no base. There has to be someway to change back...'_

While Sora wasn't sure how useful the information about separation would be if they couldn't access it, thought she found the information about her best friend's paranormal behavior over the past few weeks invaluable. "Thanks for everything, Kadabra." she said sincerely, smiling lightly.

"No problem." Kadabra shrugged.

Spike, Sora, and Scruf all seemed fairly surprised. The sudden shift from serious to casual was off-putting.

After a moment passed, Spike began with a small forced grin, "Sky doesn't know about any of this..." He pointed out. Then, something stirred in his mind, and though the question had been asked, he restated it. "Wait, I still don't get it... " he turned to Kadabra. His eyes misunderstanding as he looked on at the mysterious Pokemon. "How _do _you know so much about this? You'd have to be more than psychic to know everything you've just said." he challenged Kadabra's previous answer to this question, now really wanting answers out of the psychic type.

For a long moment, Kadabra didn't respond. He turned and Spike noticed the spoon he held was glowing light blue, and he saw the same illumination of blue surround a grunting Verrex. It looked as if the ghost type's mouth was being held shut.

"That's not important right now. And I've already told you, I have my sources." He insisted, his eyes glaring at the ground ahead of him. "Whatever. Anyway, we'll meet again." Kadabra turned to depart with a backwards wave, and Spike was somewhat alarmed that he was leaving. He wondered if it would have been better not to press that particular question.

"Dawn's approaching, and I don't think I would be wrong to assume that none of you have gotten any decent sleep in. Kits like yourselves should have been asleep long ago. Besides..." He paused again; his back still turned towards the trio. At last, he cast a serious glance over his shoulder. "You'll need all your strength for tomorrow."

Scruf looked worried and gulped. "Great... so what's happening tomorrow?"

Kadabra eyes shifted to the ground uneasily. "You're soon to find out," the ominous warning was intensified by Kadabra's troubled expression and tone.

Silence passed. Spike saw Sora and Scruf were clearly troubled by the foreboding message as much as he was. Their thoughts were cut short as Kadabra cleared his throat and turned back around.

"Although... before I take my leave, there's something else you should know... Spike. From here on, things will only become more difficult for you and your friends." The psychic stated solemnly and his voice was steady with certainty. Spike looked daunted. "You'll be faced with uncertainty, difficult decisions, and many more dangers such as this one." he glanced over at Sora and Scruf, who were also staring at him in bewilderment, then turned away from them, and Spike as well. "...But I wouldn't worry too much. As I said before, you'll be fine. You have those two, after all."

With that, Kadabra warped away in a blue flash.

Spike stood there rigidly for another long moment. A chilling breeze blew by and he was dimly aware of the sky graying closer towards dawn. Though he tried, Spike couldn't understand Kadabra's message. What exactly did the psychic mean when he said their lives would become more difficult? And though he didn't understand it, Spike felt a persistent feeling that somehow he might not have been wrong.

A low growl brought Spike back into reality. He turned around to see Verrex, still lying on the floor and unable to move. The ghost glared at him with pure hatred.

"You... this is not over yet, _Totodile._" he spat the word spitefully. "DNA Separation or not, I will be back. And when I return, I will have my revenge... and reclaim my powers..."

Spike tensed. He had just come to realize he had called upon those strange powers to battle the very Pokemon whom had given them to him. And thought he wasn't sure how, for the first time, he could clearly remember using them, all to protect Sora. Then it all began to become clear. A dank storm of understanding whirled around Spike like dancing leaves in harsh desert winds. He had survived, which meant Verrex would come after him again someday, as he had vowed. And these mysterious powers he harbored... Spike suddenly understood how he would constantly be in danger.

Kadabra was right, days ahead would be more perilous, and bring more uncertainty. Even with the clarity of his transformation and outbreaks.

'_Kadabra's right, things will only get harder... even if I understand my transformation and dreams... __Just when will Verrex come back...? And if these powers caused so much harm... what else could they do?'_ Seeing Verrex's expression hadn't changed, he noticed that despite how close they were to each other, the amulet blocked out the ghost from prying into his mind.

Then at the thought of battling Verrex again someday, a new wave of tension swept over Spike. This time one of faint excitement. He was sick of the Haunter and everything about him, and by the time fought again, maybe he'd be strong enough to take on Verrex himself.

Spike shot a ruby-eyed glare at the ghost through confident eyes. "Bring it on, jerkface."

The Haunter narrowed his eyes in a final glare at the Totodile, then began seeping slowly into the ground. He continued to sink into the rock-surface before his purple figure, and blazing yellow eyes had vanished completely.

Another long moment passed, eventually Spike heaved a deep sigh of relief, not believing he and his friends had survived their ordeal. "We actually did it..." he chuckled, feeling zapped of his energy suddenly, but a small smile formed on his face anyway.

"Spike..."

The Totodile perked up instantly as he recognized Sora's voice. Smiling widely now, he turned around towards his friends with the upmost feelings of joyousness. Then he was hit in the head with a Steel Wing.

"What the heck's your problem!? Going off alone like that!" Sora scolded furiously in a rant. Scruf had backed away cautiously, and Spike groaned dizzily on the floor; eyes spinning and a rather large bump on his head. "You could've been killed! Why didn't you tell us?"

Spike rubbed the protrusion on his head and sat up. "I'm... sorry...?" he attempted, not exactly certain of what to say.

Sora let out an exasperated sigh and relaxed. After their talk earlier that night, she understood Spike was once again probably trying to protect them by not telling them anything. "Knucklehead... Anyway, I'm–_we're_ glad you're safe." she corrected quickly and smiled sincerely, her eyes resting fondly on the Totodile. Then the Pidgeotto turned around and began to walk off. "Okay, let's head back. I can finish yelling at you when we're not exhausted."

Scruf followed in a speedy trot. "Come on, Spike. If we're lucky, maybe we'll get two hours of sleep in once we get back!"

Spike smiled again and felt overwhelmed with great joy and gratitude, and for a moment he couldn't move. He owed Sora and Scruf everything.

It felt like a long, enduring struggle he had fought since leaving Verteon had just ended. With the help of his closest friends, he finally understood the shrouding mystery of his caliginous changes.

Looking on at the Pidgeotto and Growlithe ahead of him, Spike felt whatever lay ahead–and if no one else–he'd face it with them. Smiling without worry or confusion for what felt like the first time in ages, and wiping an arm across his face, Spike got to his feet, and dashed after the two he treasured more than anything.

"Hey, hold on! I don't remember the way back!"

_Leaving something behind, something else was gained. As Spike caught up with his friends, the three walked the road back in dawn's glow. A light of new leading the way.__

* * *

_

(Listening to Simple and Clean) Huh? It's over? (checks clock) Hm... Guess so... Well anyway, sorry if the ending seemed a little sap-ish. I didn't feel like changing it. As I've said, this is the last chapter I'll update with for a while until I get back to Kleeto. Till then, later all. Don't forget those reviews! 


	42. Festive Mayhem

Well, after a long two months (or was it three?) of not-so-much relaxation, I am happy to inform that Kleeto is officially back in action. Took me long enough, huh? This is sort of a long chapter, and luckily, I have another done, too. Huzah!

Oh yeah, and three new characters given to me by friends will appear this chapter. Thanks goes to Flint-Flareon and Xazian for them. I'll specify who's characters are who's at the end of the chapter. That way, no spoilers or anything.

* * *

_**Chapter 42: Festive Mayhem**_

It was late in the next morning in the quaint Meritina Pokemon Center when Sky groggily staggered out of the room he, Pearl and Melena had been staying in. And though tired, the thoughts that had robbed Sky of some sleep now haunted his conscious mind.

The trainer's eyes narrowed dimly and he stared at the ground. '_Why did this happen...? I don't understand it...' _Attached to his belt were four PokeBalls. He took off one in particular and stared at it.'_...That medium... Debra. She said Spike was possessed... ' _A look of frustration crossed his face as a dark thought that had long been on his mind resurfaced. '_...and if she can't help him, then who can? Does that mean... does that mean Spike's too dangerous to have around anymore?'_

For a long while no answers came, and he stared at the ground, pensively lost. The restaurant they had visited yesterday came to mind, followed by the geyser scene. Sky clenched his fist tightly.

'_No. Way. I know Spike. He wouldn't do any of that. Not if he could do anything about it.'_

His mind made up, Sky walked into the lobby in search of Pearl and Melena; seeing as how they weren't in their room, and it was past eleven. '_And I'll stick with him till the end.'_

Sky noticed later not a single person or Trainer once he entered the room. Blinking, he wondered what could've happened to them. "...Was the Pokemon Center deserted or something while I was sleeping?" he asked no one particularly.

"In a way, yes."

Sky spun around out of surprise. Nurse Joy winked at him. The sorrel-haired trainer attempted to catch his breath, then sighed. "Don't do that. Surprises, I mean."

"I'm sorry," The red-head apologized, still smiling.

Sky made a disconcerted frown. '_Hardly seems like you mean it..._'

At his expression, Nurse Joy chuckled a little, "Everyone has left already to enjoy the festival today. It began earlier in the morning."

"What?!" Sky looked absolutely bewildered. "The festival began already, and Pearl and Melena didn't wake me?! The nerve of those two!! Why if they weren't girls, I'd...!!" Sky shook both shook both fist in the air viscously amid his furious rant.

Nurse Joy sweat-dropped and absently tapped a pen she was holding on her chin. "Yes... the military _would_ be more peaceful..." Then a sudden look of surprise swept her, and she reached into a pocket on her nurse uniform. "Which reminds me..." she pulled out a folded scrap of paper. "Here you go. You're friends asked my to deliver this to you." she handed Sky the note.

This stopped Sky's rant and stomping in his tracks, and he froze in place instead. "Huh? Oh... uh, thanks," Accepting the note, Sky bid the nurse an uneasy and embarrassed farewell as she turned to leave.

"I can't believe I snapped like that in front of her... What's wrong with me...?" he mumbled. Then he turned to the note and unfolded it. "Maybe this will explain why today seems so loopy..."

"'Dear lazy slacker,'"

Sky growled with distemper.

"'As you may have noticed, me and Melena left to enjoy the festival without you for a while. Find us once you wake up! Ta-ta!'" he read, and an eye was twitching. "Signed... Pearl..."

Sky stood with his head hanging low, and a lonely beam of spotlight falling down on him in dark and utter gloom.

Then Sky exploded. "Those traitors!! With friends like them, who needs rivals or enemies, or people like Kyle!?!"

He would've gone on like this for quite a while longer, if he hadn't realized one tiny detail he overlooked.

Sky froze again. "Wait a tick... If they're gone..." Once it registered in his mind, the Trainer began to smile widely and a bit goofily. "I can do whatever I want today!!"

A rush of excitement hit Sky and he grabbed his backpack before hoisting it onto his shoulders and hastily rushed out the door.

Bright sunlight shone once he was outdoors, even though the temperature was still somewhat low. Overhead, and attached to houses were multiple lines tied with upside-down colorful triangular shaped flags blowing in the wind. Many people, locals and tourist alike, occupied nearly ever inch of space in the normally quiet city, along with multiple stands Sky had thought to had mysteriously appear from nowhere overnight. It almost felt like being in a completely different town.

Brimming with excitement, Sky's fist trembled as he held them in front of him before tossing one in the air; bursting out, "All right!! Food stands and prize racks, here I come!" With that, he dashed off into the city with a loaded wallet and very bad money saving skills.

Keeping true to his appetite, Sky first spent overwhelming amounts of his gym prize money on multiple corndogs, soda, cotton candy, and oversized pretzels. Sora circled overhead of him, an unsalted pretzel in her talons, as Spike, Tank and Scruf followed alongside of Sky on foot. Spike ravenously devoured a corndog–given to him by Sky– and held a second in his other paw that would go next. Scruf walked alongside of Spike and Tank while holding a pretzel in his mouth, and all efforts not to drool until arriving at a spot to rest were easily thwarted by the pretzel's tantalizing aroma. And Tank, having first assured himself to remain as far away from Spike as possible, found eating cotton candy a very difficult task as it simply smeared on his face or stuck to his paws.

A vain on the Mankey's head bulged. "Gah!! I _hate _this stuff! It taste too sickly sweet, anyway!" He tossed the paper cone over to the ground as they walked. All of Tank's words came out as chattering to Sky.

"Hey! Tank, that costed money! Plus, it was strawberry flavored!" he scolded at the loss. The monkey folded his arms and turned his head away.

Sky's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he gave up. "...I thought it was only _traded _Pokemon that were disobedient..."

Though soon, the Trainer's mind was taken off Tank's behavior as he spotted an empty bench where he and his Pokemon could devour the snacks he had bought. Sitting down, Sky let out a contented sigh. "This is the life... why can't everyday be like this...?"

Laying down next to the bench immediately after Sky stopped moving, Scruf quickly began taking shredding bites out of the soft baked good. "I agree," He said through a mouthful, then swallowed. "Though burgers are better, I think I'm beginning to love human food!" He went back to eat without waiting for a response.

Tank muttered a few things crossly about cotton candy and Sora landed next to them. "Nothing tastes better than freshly caught prey, but this food _does _taste better than the dung-like pellets they expect us to live off of." She commented.

Spike grinned as he took another bite of the second corndog; the first, dead with nothing remaining but the stick. "Be happy! Sky doesn't give us this kinda stuff often." he reminded, then thought for a moment about the gym. "Maybe it's because we won against those crazy birds yesterday... and we ate stuff like this yesterday... " the Totodile looked excited. "Maybe we can eat food like this everyday now!"

"I doubt it, but it's nice while it last." Sora said, then went to pecking off the pretzel in her talons.

Sky simply watched the Poke chatter quietly while smiling. Though not a word was understood, he could tell it involved the food he had bought for them, or they were excited about the festival. He decided it may be both. Luckily, he had found a booth where they sold baked pretzels and corndogs, so there was no grease in any of their food.

After a moment of rest, Sky jumped back to his feet. "Okay, and now... the games! Let's go!" Sky dashed off towards the nearest booth, and Spike, Sora and Tank followed.

"H-hey! I wasn't finished!" Scruf complained, but seeing as how no one slowed or stopped, Scruf decided his cry fell on deaf ears, grabbed the remainder of his snack in his fangs, and rushed after them.

The first booth they stopped at held no roof but featured multiple bottles in the background. A lady with long black hair who was the booth's owner briefly described to Sky the game would require him to guide a flying-type Pokemon to drop rings on the bottles and try to drop one ring on the middle bottle for a prize.

"Cool, sounds easy enough... okay, Sora! Let's do this!" he called over to his Pokemon. He payed the woman one dollar for one set of five rings. Sora flew just above Sky, and he handed her the rings in the Pidgeotto's talons. Explaining to her what their goal was, Sora nodded briefly, then flew above the bottles to the designated height sign.

Using her very sharp eyes, Sora studied the bottles below and flew closer to the center of them all. "Okay... That one looks like what we're after..." Carefully adjusting her position ever so slightly, she flew a little higher, and momentarily stopped flapping her wings as she dropped a ring so the wind of her flapping wouldn't disturb the its course. With a jingle noise, it spun around the center bottle on impact, and fell down it.

"Great work! Nice aiming there, Sora!" Sky congratulated cheerfully. The Pidgeotto chirped happily, and perched on Sky's shoulder.

The booth owner blinked in bewilderment. "Wow, one try..." She turned to Sky and Sora. "That's a... very intelligent Pidgeotto you've raised, Trainer..."

Sky grinned happily. "Thanks..." he said, somewhat abashed.

The booth owner chuckled. "Well, that aside, take your pick." she gestured to the prize rack.

Sky examined the booth, but saw nothing of interest as most of the prizes consisted of dolls. "I'll only use those to ward off wild Pokemon or throw at people..." Then he saw a small grayish box labeled 'face paint set.'

"We'll take the box!" Sky decided. He didn't know what he'd use it for, but he also decided it beat dolls. Though now what would he throw at people, he wondered.

The next game's objective was simply to knock down three stacks of three bottles with a fire Pokemon using an Ember attack made of one fireball. With great accuracy, Sky and Scruf knocked down each row.

"Good dog," Sky said grinning as he petted Scruf on the head. The Growlithe's reward was Sky's uneaten, and unsalted baked pretzel.

Concluding each booth required Pokémon, Sky began to search for booths with types that matched his own. He found another game outside of a booth, labeled 'Test of Strength'. This one was slightly different than the others. Sky saw it had two towers with a bell at the top of each. Then a booth guy chewing bubble gum explained either he or a fighting type Pokemon would have to ring the bell.

He and Tank each grabbed a mallet. Tank still seemed crossed about the food he was given, but focused anyway. And Sky struggled to keep his mallet lifted.

"Go!!" The booth owner shouted and waved both hands.

Sky gritted his teeth tightly and lifted the mallet. Then he felt it dragging him backwards, and he stumbled off. "Whoa...! Ah, Hey!!"

However, Tank lifted the mallet with far less disaster as it merely leaned behind him. He balanced himself on one foot and used his tail to help as well, and he stuck his tongue out with concentration, beading sweat slightly.

Now, screaming that he was stumbling about out of control, Sky finally fell, backwards, near the tower and his mallet hit the button mechanism. Tank swung the mallet down with all the force he could muster.

The meter on Sky's tower went up by a lousy two feet, and Tank's shot to the top and the bell rang.

"Hmph." The Mankey folded his arms, grinning slightly at his work.

"Nice... save... Tank..." Sky panted tiredly from the ground, and made a thumbs up weakly. Then he let his arms fall to the ground to rest.

Tank shook his head at Sky with pity.

After resting up and ignoring the supervisor of the last game's unending laughter, Sky finally came across the last type of booth that matched the last Pokemon he hadn't used yet and stopped in front of it. Multiple small Psyduck toys were moving back and forth in a line behind a counter.

"'Ey, there, kid!" The booth owner greeted energetically. "'s only a buck a game. You can give 'er a go, s'long as ya have a water type an' Water Gun; 'cause, that's what you'll use ta knock down these 'ere Psyduck."

Sky considered it for a moment, then made up his mind as he looked at the prize rack, which was filled with Pokemon merchandise, some seeming useful. "We'll play," Sky accepted with a confident grin. "Just like the others, this will be a piece of cake!"

He held out a dollar, and the booth owner quickly took the money and placed it in a cash register. "There's seven Psyduck, and ya get nine shots. Go fer it."

Sky narrowed his eyes. '_And what exactly happened to all that enthusiasm _before _I gave you money...?' _Ignoring the possibility of being suckered into playing, Sky turned around. "Spike, front and center!"

Spike leapt on to the counter his Trainer indicated then turned to listen. Sky pointed to the ducks. "Those are your targets. We only have a few shots to get them all, so prepare to fire on my mark." he ordered with army general seriousness.

Spike made a quick, serious salute and turned towards the Psyduck, eyeing each carefully.

The booth owner flipped a switch with a yawn. At that the ducks stopped moving back and forth, and simply moved right. They moved rather slowly, too, and Sky was sure no matter when he called it, a Water Gun would hit any one of them. "Okay, Private! Now–Water Gun!"

Spike quickly fired the first stream of water after already holding in the stored breath, and blasted down the first Psyduck.

"Okay..." Sky took aim again, and with each order, the number of duck Pokemon slowly began to decrease. At the last two, the line had sped up. Sky glared at the booth owner after noticing the sudden change in speed began after he had flicked another switch while whistling. "What? 's part of the game."

Sky carefully timed the attack again. "Now!" Spike blasted down the sixth duck and cheered.

"Great job, Private." Sky congratulated, grinning with smug confidence and assured himself they would win. "Now... for the last one..." He timed it as the last assault. Then pointed forward. "Now!"

Whistling again, the booth owner flicked yet another switch. Spike launched the Water gun as timed, and it sailed on a collision course, but then the Psyduck suddenly dashed ahead as if it's rear-end was set aflame and continued the fast pace back and forth.

"What?!" Sky exclaimed, outraged the booth owner purposely made them miss. He growled, but it was only their first miss, he thought. "We'll show him..." Carefully, Sky took aim a little further ahead where the duck was heading, and pointed again. "And now!"

Unprepared, and flinching in surprise after trying to keep his eyes tracking the speeding Psyduck toy, Spike hastily took a breath, and fired off another Water Gun. It sprayed the Psyduck as it moved along, but missed.

Spike stared ahead in silent discomfort. "..."

Sky was also silent, but he kept pointing and didn't bring his arm down. They were down to one shot left.

"'s only a dollar if ya want to try again..." The booth owner offered with a crooked smirk.

Sky fumed and a vain bulged on Spike's head. "Shut up, we haven't lost yet!" he retorted in a shout.

The booth owner made a distempered face, and Sky went back to his aiming.

Sky timed carefully. "And... now!!"

Spike stumbled again, and afterwards knew he was too late and would miss again. He was silent again for a moment. Although instead of firing off another Water Gun, he grinned at an idea. Not waiting for the duck to come back into alignment, he launched the stream of water, kept it going, and swished it over and into the seventh and last psyduck, knocking it down.

"All right!!" Sky cheered with crazed and unrestrained loudness. Tossing both arms into the air.

"Eh?! Just a moment there, ya can't do that!" the owner complained in a tizzy.

"Fair is fair, you big fat jerk. You only said we needed to use Water Gun. You never mentioned any other rules..." Sky grinned triumphantly, waving a finger back and forth cheekily. He had already spotted what he wanted. "We'll take the TM!" his grin turned to a toothy smile.

Grudgingly, the booth owner went over to the prize Sky had indicated, muttering, and came back to hand the Trainer a clear disk. It looked like any other TM except there was gold lining to the edge, and a squarish design near it's center. "That there's HM01, 's called Cut." he pulled out a small instructional pamphlet. "Use Cut to rid yerself of small trees, but ya can only use it after obtaining Verteon's Gym Badge, yadda, yadda, yadda..."

"Sweet!" Sky exclaimed, examining the disk with more enthusiasm than before.

"Oh yeah, and it doesn't break after ya use it." The owner informed, unenthusiastically. "Now that ya know all that, ya can all go now."

"With pleasure." Sky quickly placed away the HM in the pocket of his backpack where he usually stored TM's, and ran off with Sora, Tank, and Scruf hot on his heels. Spike pulled under both eyes and stuck his tongue out at the booth owner, then turned around and smacked his rear in farewell before jumping off the counter and following his Trainer. Just narrowly avoiding a Psyduck toy that was tossed at him.

Sky sat down on the nearest bench with an exhausted sigh. His Pokemon settling around him. After multiple game wins, Sky found himself in possession of a paint set, a Turtwig mask, HM01, and a walkie-talkie set.

"I think that's enough games for today," he decided, thinking how close they came to losing the last. The others agreed. "Maybe Pearl was right about that overconfidence thing..."

They sat to rest for a while longer. Sky had spent most of his money for food, and decided the rest needed saving. Since most of the games and booths were styled for Trainers to cooperate with their Pokemon, he could only play four games, anyway.

Relaxed, Sky gazed at the clouds overhead peacefully...

"Hey, you're a Trainer!"

Startled, Sky looked in front of him. A kid was staring at him in awe. "Not again..."

The kid, wearing a blue cap over brown hair, a white shirt, and blue shorts, looked down at an eating Scruf. "Cool, a Growlithe! Can I pet it?"

'_Scruf's not aggressive...' _Sky tapped his chin. "Well, I guess–" The kid already had started stretching his hand out towards Scruf.

Though as soon as the kid's hand approached, Scruf stopped eating at once and let out a threatening growl.

Spike, Sora, and Tank all stared blankly.

Sky blinked.

The kid's hand hastily retreated and he looked at Scruf uneasily as he backed away a pace.

Sky rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Sorry... he's not normally like this..."

The kid still looked uneasy, but nodded. "Anyway... since you're a Trainer, maybe you should visit..." he pointed to a large blue tent, a little more crowded and bigger than any sort of stand or booth he had stopped at.

"That place." he suggested. "Battles are held there with a super-strong opponent!"

Sky's interest quickened. "Super-strong opponent, eh...?"

The kid looked back at the booth, then turned back to Sky. A woman was waving over to them. "I gotta go now. Later!" he ran off. "Later, bad dog!"

Scruf looked up from eating. "_Bad?_ You say it's _bad_, I say it's defending tasty snacks that belong to me!"

"Err... yeah..." Spike agreed uneasily. He didn't bother mentioning the fact the kid wanted nothing to do with a half-eaten pretzel. Seeing uncharacteristic aggressiveness from the usually timid Growlithe in a almost normal situation was fairly unnerving, and Spike saw it necessary not to disturb Scruf until the pretzel was long gone.

Sky waved farewell to the kid. Then he pondered the idea of battling another tough opponent. "Huh... Well, we have enough prizes... and we _did _battle like crazy yesterday..." he considered, closing his eyes for a moment, then reopened them and stood. Grinning, of course. "But I guess _one _more game couldn't hurt. You guys, let us go!" The four Pokemon followed Sky. Scruf carrying the pretzel on the way there yet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sky stopped meters away from the stand. From his spot on the bench, he was unable to see just how crowed the stand actually was. Partygoers filled the entire area around and inside of it. The tent was large and spacious close up, and there was a stadium set up in the center from what he could gather.

"AWESOME!!" Sky exclaimed, his eyes taking on the form of stars. He was almost drooling and he held clenched fists in front of him. "This is just like the Pokemon League!! Cheering fans, strong opponents and battles!!" Dreamily, Sky thought about what it would be like to battle there. Natrually, he imagined himself winning countless battles, ignoring the possibility of losing.

Sky star-gazed for moments longer, the goofy smile not fading. He snapped back to reality, "This is too good to be true... I have to get up there..!! My first public debut as a Trainer..." He mused. "...But, how does one make a good first impression...?"

Thinking for a moment, he turned back to his Pokemon. He thought for a moment longer, then remembered the paint set. A wicked grin slowly spread across his face, frightening his team to no end. "Oh. _That'll_ do..."

Spike gulped, and looked back and forth at his teammates. "...I'm going to hate this..."

---

Minutes later, after retreating behind the Psyduck game booth in preparation to battle, Sky slipped back out into the open and returned to the battle stand; slipping HM01 into a pocket of his backpack. Determinedly, he looked back and forth through the crowd for an opening before tossing himself into the fray of getting past a huge group of people. "Excuse me... pardon; coming through–Hey! That's my foot!"

T'was no easy task.

---

Water splashed the air inside the tent; the crowd went wild.

A Trainer, wearing a wooly light blue jacket, and indigo pants with plain black boots, watched in disbelief as his Marowak fell unconscious.

"N...No way... after all that training..." Muttered the trainer numbly. "Hey, Marowak! Can you hear me?!"

No response. The Trainer slumped then returned his Pokemon before leaving the stage.

While over on the other side, a Crawdaunt, powerfully slamming its claws into the other, was standing in front of a tall, deep blue-eyed guy wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, khaki cargo pants that covered the ankles of his shoes, and white sneakers. His long blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a sandy yellow bandanna. His arms were folded, and he grinned confidently.

"And that, folks, makes 8 consecutive wins this morning!!" Announced an overenthusiastic MC wearing a green hat and holding a microphone that he yelled into. "Mako from Rachita City has definitely shown his skill is rivaled by non today, folks!! Truly a Pokemon battling extraordinaire!!"

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Mako leaned towards the MC and whispered. "You know, you don't have to do that every battle I win, Greg."

"And now, who will be the next Trainer to take on the undefeated Mako!?!"

Completely ignored, Mako shook his head and sighed.

"Come on...!! I just need to–!!"

"'Ey–Quit shovin'!!"

Just then, and with as much strength as he could muster, Sky pulled out from the crowd and flung himself into the battle arena. On his face.

The blue haired trainer sweat-dropped.

"Another challenger has arrived, and this one shows moxie!!" Announced Greg.

Mako grinned and an interested expression crossed his face. "Huh... so you want to challenge me, right?" he asked.

Still on the floor, and his face now red from the impact, Sky launched a fist into the air and yelled intensely, "Yeah! I want to challenge the super-strong opponent here!!"

Meanwhile, a certain blonde haired girl and brunette were watching from inside the crowd.

Pearl stared in disbelief. And utter embarrassment. "No way... what does Skythink he's doing?!" she shouted loudly in exclamation.

"Huh? Sky's up there?" Melena asked, and glanced into the arena. Taking her mind away from the popcorn she had in an arm.

Pearl grabbed Melena's shirt in panic. "We don't know him, okay?!"

While back in the arena, Mako chuckled, unfolded his arms, and prepared to battle. "Now that's spirit! All right, let's see what you can do!"

Sky didn't need another invitation and immediately sprang to his feet. "Awesome! But, you may want to think twice before battling a Trainer with _two _gym badges!" Immediately, Sky thought of which Pokemon he should use. Seeing the Crawdaunt standing beside Mako, he ruled out the option of battling with Scruf. His strongest came to mind, but he reconsidered. '_Maybe I should let Sora rest a little more... '_ He knew Tank was inexperienced and newly caught, so decided against battling with the Mankey as well. His last option was Spike. Events of yesterday passed through his mind. '_. . . No... I trust my own Pokemon. Besides, he has that amulet thing now!' _

Sky grinned with his decision and drew the corresponding red and white ball. "All right, let's do it, Spike!" He tossed the PokeBall into the arena. Tapping the floor, it opened and in a flash, Spike appeared. He quickly hopped on one foot and extended one paw in front of him.

"HIYA!!" The small blue Totodile shouted as he struck an intense pose, and his face was painted with red markings that ran in a Japanese pattern on his face. The black marks around his eyes were also painted red.

Mako stared, the markings on Spike's face–and the pose–caught him off guard. "...Nice."

Apparently some of the crowd liked it as well as cheering commenced. Spike looked even more excited. "I take back what I said. I _love _this!!"

Sky smiled confidently. "Yep. That did it. Great first impression." The fact he pratically leapt into the arena somehow didn't occur to him that that was also considered a first impression.

"Interesting entrance," Commented Mako. He concentrated more, but kept a grin. "But now, let's see what you got besides flashy appearances! Brute, show them your Crabhammer!"

Before Sky could react, the Crawdaunt dubbed as Brute dashed forward, his claws glowing an aquatic blue.

Sky flinched. Spike didn't have a single physical attack to match something like that. "Urk! Spike, dodge!"

Spike, also caught of guard, had little to no time react as the Crawdaunt dashed in; moving at speeds that surprised them both. Brute swung his claw powerfully, and Spike managed to dive over the attack in time before it hit.

Once he landed, pain exploded through Spike as his side went completely numb. The Crawdaunt, had spun around smashed the Crabhammer into Spike's torso.

Sent multiple feet away and the breath knocked out of his lungs, Spike landed in a short skid before stopping on his unharmed side. Spike crunched his teeth together to prevent himself from shouting out in pain, and his eye twitched as he clenched his aching side. '_Wh... what..!? What in the world was that...?!'_

Sky's eyes widened, and in involuntary gasp of air escaped him. '_Man, they're strong!' _"Hey, Spike are you okay!?"

"Bubblebeam, Brute!" Mako continued.

Sky noticed Spike hadn't recovered from the first blow yet, and hopped the Totodile could counter in time. "Spike, Water Gun!"

But before Spike could regain his bearings, Brute lifted a claw and launched the Bubblebeam first.

Spike cursed under his breath. Though he was turned around and in much pain, he could guess Mako's counterattack would soon be launched; since Sky had ordered a counterattack already. Using his free paw that wasn't clenched around his side, Spike struggled to push himself up, and with a shout of frustration, he spun around and fired the Water Gun in the path of the Bubblebeam.

The aquatic attacks met head on, but after a second or two of confrontation, the Bubblebeam blasted through Spike's Water Gun and continued it's course towards the Totodile.

Spike, left with no other option, rolled over on his injured side, winced with a small cry of pain, but managed to avoid the attack as the bubbles crashed down on the spot where he rested.

For Sky, strategies did not come easy, and seeing Spike in such pain after one attack, he decided to take the offensive. "Spike, let's try Scratch!"

"Crud..." Spike muttered, and he used both arms this time to push himself to his paws with some effort. Once he was steadily standing, and the pain in his side began to ease, he bared his claws with a furious snarl and charged. "You're not getting away with that!!"

Mako's face remained calm with confidence. "Great so far, Brute. Now, Harden!"

Spike closed in and raised a claw to the shellfish Pokemon. It stiffened and its shell gleamed once before Spike brought down his claw with all the fury and despise he had grown towards the Crawdaunt in the past few short seconds. The Scratch hit Brute directly, but the blow bounced off harmlessly.

"Nice, now show them Night Slash!" Mako called.

Sky slashed a hand through the air. "Spike, attack with Cut!"

Spike's claws glinted, and growling with infuriation, Spike raised his paw again. Though from his first failed attack, it now throbbed painfully. With a lightning fast swipe, he managed to scrape at the Crawdaunt's side, and it cringed slightly. Though since it wasn't a direct hit, Spike stumbled off balance, and Brute's claw flashed purple once, before he made a quick swipe at Spike. The tip of Brute's claw didn't hit Spike since they were so close, but the more broad part instead, which sent Spike sailing before crashing into the ground in front of a stunned Sky, letting out a hurt cry.

"Oh no... Spike!?" Sky called out, worried.

Mako relaxed and stood upright. "And that does it. Great job, Brute. That's how to do it!" he congratulated the Crawdaunt. Turning to Sky, he said, "Sorry. You are tough. But... you'll need two _more_ badges before you catch up to me."

Brute nodded solemnly. Also relaxing as his trainer did.

Sky stared at the ground in front of him through clenched teeth and gave a frustrated growl. He couldn't understand how things could turn so bad so quickly. "We're not done yet!" he shouted suddenly.

Mako was a little surprised, and yet confused too. He was a momentarily stunned as he saw Spike stagger tiredly, but somehow he returned to his paws. The Totodile fixed them with a determined glare, and a light blue arura began lifting off him.

Mako grinned again, the temporary shock vanishing just like that. And again, he returned to a more concentrated state. He could easily see Spike was one more hit away from a KO. "Ah, the Torrent ability... Get ready, Brute! Looks like this isn't over yet! Let's see what another Crabhammer will do!"

Quickly bringing both large red claws up to his face in a stance, each of the Crawduant's claws charged a tinted blue glow before Brute dashed again towards Spike. Closing in the distance speedily.

Then a loud explosion sounded from the wall of the tent.

Mako spun around. "What? Who did _that_!?"

Sky grunted in surprise, calming down, and spun around towards the explosion as well. Brute had stopped his charge after the explosion had startled him, and Spike's arura dropped as he temporarily forgot about the battle.

Suddenly two nets blasted forward from the smoke and entangled both Spike and Brute within them.

"Hey! The heck's going on?!" Sky exclaimed.

A set of laughing voices could be heard, and the smoke eventually cleared to reveal John and Ernie standing atop of some ridiculous yellow contraption a crane held up from outside. They both grinned widely, and were holding net launchers similar to what they had used the day before.

"Haha! Hate to break up your little party, kiddies!" cackled John, smirking.

"Yeah, but there were a couple of aquatic opportunities we just couldn't pass up!" Ernie added and smiled like his brother.

"John!" He pointed into the sky to the left.

"Ernie!" He pointed into the sky to the right. What was strange was that they were on opposite sides, so that there arms crossed.

They both pointed into the arena. "We're the Team Crimson Bros.! Large and in charge!"

Mako stared silently. "..."

"Not again..." Sky shook his head. "Why the heck are you two following me?!"

John held two purple-gloved fingers in front of him, still smiling. "Because, kid! Ever since yesterday, we've declared that Totodile of your's as a rare one, and we won't stop until we make ours, not yours, and only ours!" declared John with a burning determination to his words, and an unusual fire in his eyes.

Sky was confused. "...What?" He soon understood the strange powers Spike had used at the geyser were probably why they wanted Spike.

"Dat's right!" Ernie agreed with his brother. "But then we decided, why stop there? Dat Crawdaunt seems pretty powerful as well, so why not snag him, too?"

John laughed again. "Yes, now let's lure in our catch!"

He looked into the battle arena to see Brute had already shredded his net, and the Crawdaunt was brushing his shell off casually. Both John and Ernie started screaming.

"WHAAAT?! IT CAN'T BE!! HOW'D THIS HAPPEN?!?" John exclaimed incredulously. He rounded on his brother with a growl, and roughly grabbed his shirt; shaking and throttling the poor chubby guy silly. "ERNIE!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CUT-PROOF NET THIS TIME, HUH?!!?"

"It wasn't me, I swear it!! YOU bought the net this time, remember?!" Ernie pleaded desperately, being shook back and forth by the scruff of his costume, and he had dropped his net launching gun.

While in the arena, Spike struggled to rip or bite the net open, but couldn't break free. The Totodile growled in frustration while searching for a way out.

Mako looked annoyed. "You two can't be any good if you'd try to steal Pokemon like this... Okay, Brute, let's go! But first, get rid that net on Spike with Vicegrip."

Padding forward on multiple tapping claws, Brute simply raised a claw and swiped it into the net. With a snap of it's claws, the severed net fell off Spike.

Though he was irritated in he and Spike being saved by his opponent, Sky managed to say just hardly louder than a grumble, "Thanks."

"Anytime!" Mako answered and smiled brightly. "Anyway, let's get rid of these two now."

Sky noticed Mako's good-natured reply, and felt a little ashamed for his attitude. Instead, he decided to agree with Mako and help liberate everyone of the Team Crimson Bros. irritating company. "..Yeah! These two are annoying."

"We are not!" Ernie complained indignantly, looking at them from his strangled clothing.

John noticed Sky and Mako were preparing to attack. And that Spike was free, and looking rather ticked off. "Aw great. That's both of them." He narrowed his eyes in a glare before drawing a PokeBall. Ernie did the same. "You're dead wrong... We are not getting blasted away like before! Yushi, get them!"

Sky looked confused at the unfamiliar name. '_Yushi...?'_

"Tobi! Take these guys down!" Ernie shouted and threw his PokeBall into the field as well.

The first ball opened and after the flash dimmed, a gray furred Pokemon with icy blue eyes, and sharp, long hooked claws became visible. It's short ears were tipped by pink, and it struck out both claws into air with a vicious battle cry and a low hiss.

Once the second flash faded, a red-shelled turtle-ish Pokemon with a couple of holes in said shell, stringy yellow-limbs and a long neck with small beady eyes, were the features of the second Pokemon.

"New Pokemon..." Sky remarked as he pulled out his PokeDex, but with an edge to his voice. "Bet they were stolen..." He pointed at the gray Pokemon first.

"Sneasel. The Sharp Claw Pokemon.  
Sneasel scales trees by punching its hooked claws into the bark. This Pokemon seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while the parents are away."

"Shuckle. The Mold Pokemon.  
Shuckle quietly hides itself under rocks, keeping its body concealed inside its hard shell while eating berries it has stored away. The berries mix with its body to become a juice."

"Sneasel and Shuckle, huh...?" Sky pondered possible battle strategies. But he stopped as he heard an exasperated groan come from Mako. "Aw great, why a Shuckle...?"

"What's wrong? Is it stronger than it looks?" Sky asked.

Mako was smiling, even though the Shuckle clearly bugged him. "It's annoying because it's one of the toughest Pokemon to take down, yet has close to _no _attack or special attack strength whatsoever. Instead it'll bug you to death, or poison you. Whichever comes first."

Ernie quickly took down a note on a small notepad: 'Teach Tobi Toxic'.

The Shuckle named Tobi blinked incredulously. He turned to the Sneasel. "...Did he just insult or compliment me?"

The Sneasel shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." she had completely ignored Tobi's question. The Sneasel called Yushi tossed Tobi a look of annoyance and then held out her hooked claws in a defensive stance toward the enemy. "Just don't go fainting on me, like you usually do."

Then she spotted the Crawdaunt. '_Crap... we're supposed to fight _that...?!' She turned to Tobi. "Good luck and have fun with the crustacean. I'll help once the gator's done."

Tobi looked thoughtful. "Okay... and... which is that, again?"

She rounded on him and screamed, "Moron!"

As Sky moved to the front of the arena to better face John and Ernie, he heard Mako call out, "Head's up!"

Just in time, Sky spun around and managed to catch a pink bottle that resembled a potion.

"That's a Hyper Potion. Use that on Spike, then we'll take out these idiots." Mako informed.

Sky nodded his thanks, and called Spike closer. The Totodile overreacted about his injuries as he staggered over. Pretending one leg was broken. "Oh, the unrestrained inpokanity! Oh, the torture!"

Sky frowned and narrowed his eyes a little. His lip twitching. "Come on, it wasn't that bad..." As Spike finally came close enough, Spike sprayed the potion onto parts of Spike that were either bruised or scratched. Spike cringed at the stinging, but within a few seconds, the Totodile looked better. "There... that should do it." Sky informed. Releived Spike would be able to put up a fight now.

Spike grumbled as he walked further into the arena. "Stupid stingy human stuff... Oran Berries would work, too, you know..." He was grateful at the fact he felt far less sore.

Mako was across from Sky, with Brute standing in front of him, and the Team Crimson Bros. were on the other side of the arena completely after hopping down from their strange machine thing.

Tobi, Brute, Yushi, and Spike all opposed each other with steady glares.

"And things are _REALLY _about to heat up now, folks! Prepare to witness a four Trainer Tag battle!!" Shouted Greg, overly-enthusiastic again. An order came from one of the Trainers behind the MC as he faced the crowd.

"The Weird Kid and Mako Vs. Two Crazed Thugs! Who will come out on top!?" A Water Gun hit him in the back of the head and he fell off the arena. The audience gasped and some of them cheered.

Sky smirked deviously. "Oops. Wonder how that happened...?" Spike snickered.

* * *

Okay, that ends this chapter, so thanks for reading. Oh, yeah... the character credit... (Ahem) First, credit for Mako goes to Flint-Flareon, and credit for Yushi and Tobi goes to Xazian. Though it was me who made them funny. (hehehe...) Anyway, thanks for reading, and review! Especially if you liked the new characters! More's on the way next Saturday if nothing comes up. 


	43. Learning The Tango

Okay, so it's not Saturday, but who cares? I decided to go on with an update anyway. Finally a chapter of normal length, for once. This starts the tag battle we left off with last time, so enjoy the chapter. ...Hey, I can still say that if I want, right?

_**Chapter 43: Learning The Tango**_

"Spike, Scratch!"

"Quick Attack, Yushi!"

"Use Crabhammer, Brute!"

"Tobi, Withdraw!"

After the flurry of orders were issued each Pokemon sprang into action with their respective moves. Spike and the Sneasel, Yushi, charged for the other, claws bared, though Yushi blasted past Spike, then back again with blinding speed. Both tossed a claw forward to met in a fierce deadlock. Spike was pushed back slowly, yet was faintly grateful for his extended claws that protected him from the Sneasel's.

Both backed off, and Spike was able get a better look at his opponent, and a look of slight confusion and curiosity crossed his face.

"A gray furred cat... I'm battling you?" he asked aloud.

The Sneasel folded her arms. "Look who's talking, a retarded scaly teddy-bear with teeny teeth."

Spike's mouth dropped. "A retarded scaly WHAT?! He pointed over at her in utter infuriation. "You are SO dead, you... you..."

Yushi scoffed at the half-baked threats Spike threw at her. "What, afraid that you'd get beaten by a 'gray furred cat'?"

Spike's eye twitched in rage, and a deep growling occurred. "Oh, that does it, you stupid rat with claws... I'm gonna smash you into the dirt!! Then make you eat it!!!"

Yushi didn't seem fazed. "Words are stupid. Now, let's see who's claws are sharper; your baby claws, or my curved blades..." The Sneasel chuckled with the utmost confidence.

Somehow, Sky sensed Spike really wanted to take on the Sneasel and try ripping it to shreds by the billows of rage that came from the Totodile, but focused on their next move. "Okay... ready, Spike...?"

John also seemed to prepare to give an order, eying both Pokemon carefully.

After a short standoff, both Sky and John suddenly shouted abruptly, "Draw!!"

Spike and Yushi charged back at each other again, and again claws crashed. A series of slashes made by each commenced thereafter.

Meanwhile Brute charged a glowing blue claw as the shellfish Pokemon closed in on the Shuckle. Tobi quickly retreated to inside the safety of his shell as the claw slammed against the hardened red shell. It vibrated intensely from the impact, but remained perfectly intact, although the velocity momentarily dazed Tobi.

"Hiding, huh...?" Mako pondered, thought of a strategy, and then smirked. "All right, then! Show our Shuckle friend an all-expense paid airway trip! Vicegrip!"

"Wha...?" Ernie gasped, utterly confused.

Brute's eyes glinted. He snapped a claw sharply before clamping onto the Shuckle's shell–Tobi still hidden inside–and hoisted it to eye level. Then Brute flung it onto the air effortlessly.

"HEY!!" Ernie exclaimed with widened eyes as he looked up, helplessly watching his Pokemon fly. "Are you crazy or just nuts?!"

"Now, Brute! Bubblebeam!" Mako shouted and pointed at Tobi.

Brute aimed a claw carefully towards the airborne Shuckle, then fired off a round of multiple glowing bubbles. They all collided into Tobi directly, resulting in miniature explosions and the Shuckle was blown even higher.

Tobi stayed in his shell, eyes shut tightly and shaking as the chaos went one. He could tell he was moving and that he was under attack, which made him want to stay safely inside his shell all the more. Nervously, he waited for something else to happen and then felt himself slow for a split second as all went quiet. Peering out of one of the holes in his shell cautiously, he saw he was falling down towards the arena at a very high altitude.

Tobi froze, then gulped. "...I, Tobi the Shuckle, being of scarcely used mind, and starving body, do so solemnly declare that I leave everything I own to... " He was cut a tad short as he began picking up speed while falling. Screaming the entire way down.

Mako smirked once again as he carefully watched the Shuckle fall. Then glanced over to Spike and Yushi battling. "Batter up, Brute. Crabhammer..." He tossed an arm over, gesturing toward Yushi. "...At the cat."

Brute nodded, went under where the screaming Shuckle was falling, and charged a Crabhammer. He raised the claw, glanced over at Spike and Yushi while aiming, shook his shell lightly, and shifted his crab legs into position.

Once Tobi came close enough Brute swung his claw and smashed it into the still screaming Shuckle's shell. Now sending him sailing over towards Yushi and Spike.

Tobi's tongue lolled and he squinted his eyes at the speed he was going.

Spike slashed a claw at his Sneasel opponent, yet she easily moved to her left and avoided the attack, and swung a claw at Spike.

Counter-attacking as quickly as he could, Spike just barely managed to raise his other paw in time to avoid a very painful slash to the flank. The deadlock left him straining uncomfortably to keep his grip and he gritted his teeth.

Yushi smirked. "Slowpoke. You move even slower than Tobi."

Spike growled, finding it oh too hard to ignore her jeering remark. Then something caught his eye. He saw something approaching, well, more of rocketing towards them. Yushi's back was turned to the projectile, and with a pang of alarm, Spike noticed it was the other Pokemon John and Ernie called to battle.

Now Spike smirked. "See ya!" He twisted his paw to undo the lock, and dived out of the way, rolling.

"What...?" Yushi tilted, her head, then her ear twitched a moment too late as she heard something approaching, too.

"Waaaa—" Tobi's voice was abruptly cut off as he collided into Yushi's back; the Sneasel's scream of pain drowning out Tobi's fearful one. Yushi was knocked a short distance off her feet and onto her stomach, and Tobi's shell spun rapidly next to her. When it stopped, the Shuckle emerged from his shell with limp limbs, and lolling tongue. He had fainted.

Without a word, Ernie stared after his Pokemon silently, before lifting a PokeBall and returning him. He slumped and with a downcast face and tone, he said, "...Dat wasn't fair..."

"Yeah, it wasn't. That was funny." Mako corrected. Brute nodded, rather solemnly.

Yushi groaned in pain as she got up, her back aching. "Stupid... Tobi... knew he'd faint again... but did he have to come and smash my back, too?!" She shouted.

"Glad I have good teammates." Spike remarked, grinning widely. He was standing a good distance away so Yushi wouldn't attempt to slash his head off for that comment.

Before the Sneasel could reply though, Shy shouted, "Water gun!"

"Yushi, dodge with Quick attack!" John countered.

Spike quickly fired off the powerful stream at his opponent though just as quick, the Sneasel jumped out of it's path, and dashed towards Spike.

"Ha! That all you can do?" she taunted with a smug smirk. Then she put on a huge burst of speed and went into a tackle the moment she was within range to Spike. Using his arms to defend, the Totodile took the hit bluntly, and his feet skidded back, though he forced himself to maintain balance until he stopped.

"Spike, Scratch!" Sky ordered.

Spike bared his claws again, before charging at Yushi. She calmly watched the Totodile, and braced herself. As he approached and swung his claw, she sidestepped again and Spike stumbled in her place; Yushi quickly raised a claw. Spike spotted the attack a second before it was made, and leapt out of the way in a sideways flip. Slightly surprising himself of how he managed to do that. Once his view aligned with Yushi from mid-air, he launched a Water Gun, but Yushi ducked out of it's path and rolled on the ground towards him before standing up and launching a claw at him. Grunting through clenched teeth, Spike managed to move his claws fast enough to catch hers, and the second as Yushi attempted to slash him with the other claw. Spike's paws had just hit the ground but he didn't lose his grip, but stumbled a little. With both Pokemon's paws locked, their grapple almost resembled some zany form of Pokemon dancing due to the stumbling.

Through their power struggled, Yushi smirked mischievously at Spike. "Heh, you're quite the charmer... dancing?"

Spike also grinned, but he struggled as much as she did not to be overpowered. "I'm sorry, I think we skipped having dinner first!" Spike's smile vanished instantly. "Wait... did I really just say that...?"

Taking his momentary distraction to her advantage, Yushi quickly pulled one of her claws free, and swiped it at Spike. The Totodile clenched his teeth in surprise, but his paws swept him over to Yushi's side and out of the way. Spike cursed under his breath as he noticed his other paw was still locked with the Sneasel's.

Both Pokemon twisted their claws free, then pushed off from each other and slowly skidded to a stop. Spontaneously, they charged for each other yet again.

Spike slashed a claw at Yushi, and she answered it with a swipe of her own as the claws clashed. Countering with the other claw, Spike aimed higher this time, and having just as quick reflexes, Yushi blocked again, and again their claws were locked.

As Spike tried to remove his claws and they wouldn't, "Crap." Yushi swore aloud.

Yushi tried to dislodge her paws, and caused Spike to lose his footing and stumble into pushing himself and Yushi forward. They were forced into moving their feet almost in a pattern to avoid tripping, and with their claws still locked, they were so close they almost touched. Yushi was momentarily confused, but then kicked Spike in the shin. The Totodile cringed and he held in the urge to cry out. Yushi grinned, noticing that worked, and kicked again. Though Spike was not letting that happen again, and he turned sideways to his left. So instead, Yushi's missed kick threw her off and it shot to open air, causing her and Spike to stumble again. One pair of their locked paws came loose, and Spike caught himself quickly and stopped; yet he knelt forward quickly, and in his arm, he had accidently caught Yushi as well before she could fall. Spike was still kneeling, and Yushi's foot was still in the air; both in a stance that almost perfectly resembled the Tango.

Yushi stared at him blankly for a moment, their faces close. At Spike's footwork and reflexes, Yushi's thoughts, '_...Ohmigosh, he's hawt!'_

"How does this keep happening?!" Spike wondered desperately.

John stared ahead, then slowly scratched his head. "...What the hey...? Hold on, this isn't a dance studio, Yushi! Whaddya think you're doin'!?" He snapped back to reality.

Sky stared blankly, blinking several times. "Spike... can dance...?"

"Hey, was that part of the Tango?" Mako asked as he stepped a little closer to Sky, also seeming surprised and confused.

Then after a moment, common sense returned, and Yushi quickly remembered her objective. Twisting her other claw free, she grabbed a confused and stunned Spike's head, and pulled him backwards. Then falling on her back, she kicked Spike in the gut and into the air with both hind paws.

Sky was still pondering the idea of Spike dancing, but soon flinched and shook his head to dispel the thoughts. His Totodile was now flying. "What–?! Spike, counterattack with Water gun!" He ordered quickly.

Just as quick, Spike spun around in mid-air, took aim, and fired off the Water gun at Yushi.

She quickly rolled to the side as the water splash the ground where she was.

"Quick Attack, Yushi!" John called suddenly.

Yushi prepared to begin running, though John's voice began to irritate her. "Sure, sure... stinky human..." With that, Yushi began running in circles around Spike after he landed. Gradually gaining speed.

Spike grunted, and tried to keep track of her movements, but the Sneasel proved too fast. "Crap... can't keep up..." Then an idea hit Spike, and a grin arose. A slightly familiar idea. He fired off a Water gun into the small circuit path Yushi was running.

John knew what Spike was planning, and flinched while letting out a surprised shout. "STOP NOW!"

Yushi stopped in her tracks, skidding as she slowed, but still fell into the puddle made by the Water Gun. She slipped and fell off balance, before sliding backwards a few feet away.

Yushi cursed to herself in a hiss as she got up. "Stupid choice, human. That's the last time I trust your stupid instincts." declared the Sneasel.

Spike gave a short, triumphant laugh. "Wishing you had a trainer with brains, huh?" he called over to Yushi.

The Sneasel glared hotly after Spike. "Not my fault! Just because _he _doesn't have brains, doesn't mean I don't!"

"Yushi, use Screech!" John ordered.

Then the anger slowly faded, and Yushi grinned. She wouldn't trust John's orders to save her life, but she knew what her own moves could do, and walked up to Spike in an elegant and calm matter. Which confused him. Then leaning to his ear...

"YOU RETARDED BLUE THING!!"

Spike cringed, and his eye twitched while he closed the other. "Uuulgghh...ow..."

"Great. Now..." Yushi smirked, then quickly tripped up Spike with a quick kick and the Totodile landed on his face.

"Not talking so tough now, are you? I bet you can't even hear me. Well, time to finish this..." The Sneasel lifted her claw and prepared to strike. "You lose, thing called Spike."

"Spike, lookout!" Sky called, alarmed.

Spike growled deeply at being called a 'thing'. "Like hell I am...!!" The Totodile quickly rolled out of her claw's path as it hit the ground instead.

"What the hell?" Yushi said aloud in surprise, "How can you still move?"

Not responding, Spike quickly rose to his paws, and made another Scratch attack, hitting her arm.

"Damn it..!" She said as she staggered backwards holding her wounded arm.

"Good, now Scratch again!" Sky called and was relieved Spike avoided the attack.

Spike tossed a claw forward, and Yushi ignored the pain in her arm, and swung a paw as well. Her cut wasn't that serious, but it was bleeding. They collided in another deadlock, and then both Pokemon swung their other claws. Resulting in a standoff. Spike noticed another entanglement of claws, and quickly spun his, then grabbed both of the Yushi's paws. Yushi tried to pull her claws away from the Totodile's, but they didn't budge. She growled as she realized she couldn't break free of Spike's grip.

Sky pondered what to do next rapidly before the fact they were so close occurred to him. "That's it! Spike, Water Gun!"

Yushi remained trying to break free from Spike's paws, then heard Sky's order. "Water gun...?" She realized how close she was to Spike, she couldn't escape, and the Totodile was slowly growing another grin. "Oh, crap...!!" Her haste to release her paws quickened.

Spike's grin went wide with a bit of a twisted smile.

Loudly, Spike stated. "Never dance with Tododiles!" With that, he let her paws go, and fired off a Water Gun. With a grunt, Yushi was blasted backwards and she hit the ground roughly and slid a far distant apart from Spike.

Slightly winded, Yushi stumbled back to her paws, and growled in severe annoyance. '_Just great. That annoying teddy bear's stronger than he looks!' _

Then Sky called, "Double Team!"

Yushi was glaring at the ground, grumbling. "Annoying bastard... This time I'll..." Looking back at where Spike used to have been, ten copies of the gator were massed over the area.

Sky was immediately startled. "Whoa..." He gaped. '_Since when did Spike learn how to do this...?' _He remembered last time Spike used this move was yesterday against Melena and then Kyle, and both times were either four or three illusions then. Eventually Sky got over his shock long enough to focus on the battle again. "Awesome, Spike!"

A choirs of energetic shouting arose from the mass of Totodile. Then Brute clawed his way towards them.

"Need a hand?" Mako called casually, but with an air of sarcasm and the blue haired trainer grinned slyly. It was clear to see Sky and Spike were winning.

Sky caught on and smirked. "Naw, they're not dangerous enough." he turned back towards John and Ernie. "Now... give up, or we'll kick your costumed butts back to the mediaeval castle you came from, you stupid clowns!"

"Why you little brats!! No one insults us like that and gets away with it!!" John shouted with utter infuriation.

"I just did." Sky pointed out, smirking mockingly. "What're you going to do about it?"

John stammered in sheer fury, but seeing he was outnumbered ten Totodiles and a well trained Crawduant to one Sneasel, thoughts of forfeit did seem nice.

Yushi froze at the crowd she was expected to battle. "Oh, hell." She glanced at John and Ernie. '_They aren't smart enough to pull a win out over this... Well...' _Intelligently, she turned, and ran off towards the two imbeciles. "Give the retreat order and let's get outta here, you moron!"

It all came out as a bunch of angry hissing to John and Ernie, but the message was clear. Ernie shook his head at his brother. "Not even your own cat has faith in you..."

John glared at Ernie in annoyance, but then looked back at the group of Totodile and a Crawduant. They looked about ready to attack now. "...Quick, back to the C mobile!" He and Ernie turned tail and fled back to the machine they had arrived in.

"Oh no you don't! I don't feel like letting you off that easy." Sky grinned deviously. "Spike, let's send them off with a Water gun as farewell–full power!"

"Yeah! Ice Beam, Brute!" Mako shouted as well. Sky flinched in surprise.

As the three Crimson member's ran, a stream of water smashed into Yushi's back that Spike fired after them, and launched her into John and Ernie and they all crashed into the machine they were heading for–which turned out to be a tractor with a crane attached–screaming.

Then, Brute lifted a claw. Concentrating, the air around his claw crystalized in ice shards and then he fired an icy blue beam towards the three. It hit directly, more screaming commenced, and the ice happened to get into the tractor's radiator, and it exploded. The crowd cheered.

John, Ernie and Yushi were sent off to sail the skies in singed fur and ruined clothes.

"Why does dis happen so often nowadays...?" Ernie pondered pensively as they flew.

"BECAUSE YOU KEEP SCREWING UP WHICH NETS TO BUY!!" John screamed at him.

"I'm tellin' you, YOU brought the nets this time!!"

Yushi folded her arms, and gave a discontented growl; she looked fairly annoyed at their sheer idiocy. "Why am I stuck with these stupid, retarded bastards...?"

They sailed into the distance.

"We'll be back Monday!" John and Ernie called before they flew out of sight completely.

The glowing around Brute's paws ceased and his claw drifted back to his side. Mako said good work to Brute, then turned to Sky.

"Guess that takes care of those two. I hate thieves." he said simply.

However Sky was still gaping in silent shock at the power in Brute's Ice Beam. "Uh, yeah..." Sky noticed the crowd was still cheering. He guessed they liked seeing powerful ice type moves clobber crooks.

Mako rubbed the back of his blue hair with a small grin. "Anyway, I gotta get back to the battles. That was fun. And you're a good trainer, all right? Later."

Sky stood finding himself staring at the ground as the blue haired trainer returned to his post in the arena. The audience roared below him, but he hardly noticed them. Mako was so much stronger than he was... It was obvious he would have lost their match if it had continued.

Sky clenched his fist, and shallowed hard. '_He's... probably stronger than Katrina...'_

He turned to Spike, whom was also surprised by Brute's superior strength. "Come on, Spike... let's go."

As the MC got off the floor at last and announced the name of another challenger, things went on as they were before Sky's battle, and Sky was certain they all knew what the outcome would have been as much as he did.


	44. A Friend and a Thief

All right, two days later than planned, but...meh, that's not by much. Sorry anyways. Well, this chapter here officially begins the final arc involving this town. That's right, we're finally leaving Meritina!

I thank the past two reviewers for their trainer and gym leader ideas, but I've been having some trouble with Yahoo and can't message them back, so I'm writing it here... Anyway, before I babble on too long, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 44: A Friend and a Thief**_

It was a little past noon Sky noticed as he left the battling tent. Slowly the trainer trudged back over to the same bench he had sat on before. Spike followed slowly while staring at the ground and looking lost in thought.

Sky slumped onto the bench. "Ugh... I knew there were tougher trainers out there... but..." He trailed off, heaving a sigh. Spike hopped onto the bench next to him. The Totodile still looked completely pensive and Sky could almost see the gears turning.

Sky couldn't help but to smile. "Guess you're just as blown away by this..."

"Dancing... how'd I start dancing with _her_...? And then the Ice Beam..." Spike thought aloud. Sky chuckled and was content just to watch the Totodile ponder away.

Someone wearing dark blue shoes stepped closer to them. "Ah, didn't think you'd still be here."

Sky flinched slightly and spun around to the voice. He saw with confusion, and a small pang of resentment, that it was Mako.

The blue haired trainer smiled widely and closed his eyes. "That's quite a Totodile you have there. It—"

"He." Sky corrected, looking rather annoyed.

Mako blinked his eyes open. "Sorry, _he _surprised me back there." he amended and rubbed the back of his head. The statement caught Sky's attention. "Funny and strong... The paint gag was okay, and he does seem young, so I'd bet most Pokemon of his experience wouldn't get up after a direct hit of Brute's Crabhammer. You must be a good trainer."

Sky was baffled. Why would such an experienced trainer take time to praise him and Spike? Even so, Spike gave a toothy grin and Sky chuckled a little out of embarrassment. "Yeah... he's tough, I guess..." Sky remembered the battle tent. "Didn't you have to finish another battle?"

"That? I finished already. I'm about done for today." Mako answered nonchalantly, and leaned against a nearby stand.

Sky stared blankly. '_W-wow... that was fast...'_

"I like battling, but too many and they begin to wear you down. Brute could use a rest anyway." he glanced at the ground. Sky noticed how Mako suddenly seemed lost in thought. "Those two in red who showed up earlier... it sounded like they met you before...?"

Sky grimaced in disgust. "Yeah, unfortunately. I don't get what their deal is, but they keep following me and my friends and try to steal our Pokemon." Sky sat back against the bench in a huff.

A look of sheer detest passed Mako's face. It startled Sky once he saw it burning in the trainer's deep blue eyes. "I can't stand thieves... It just isn't right." he stated, only the slightest edge in his voice due to self-control.

For some or another reason, Sky was sure there was more to Mako's despise towards thieves than he let on. But then Mako sighed and relaxed. "Anyways," a sly grin ran across his face. "You'll need to get stronger."

"Easy for you to say!!" Sky snapped. He noticed he didn't seem to resent Mako at all like he did a minute ago, and smirked before resting back on his bench. "We were just... off today. You'll see... if we ever battle again, I'm gonna win!"

"There's motivation." Mako commented, still grinning confidently. "But you've been warned: I don't hold back."

Sky chuckled again. Spike didn't seem to be paying attention at all and instead was staring far off to their right. Then, Sky flinched at a familiar presence. His eyes widened too little too late at the familiar rage he felt approaching. "Oh no!" a pair of hands throttled his shirt before he could attempt to run.

"Damnit, Sky! What the hell's wrong with you?! Quit fighting people who are stronger than you all the time!! Do you _like _embarrassing yourself??" Screamed Pearl murderously at the sorrel haired trainer as she shook him furiously.

"Whoa!" Mako flinched back in surprise.

Sky's head hung somberly. "That... wasn't my fault..."

"Are you insane? Do you want your Pokemon to end up hospitalized on a daily basis? Think of their health for once!"

"Quit yelling at me!!" Sky whined, the miserable helplessness had returned.

"Oh boy." Melena sighed. "This may go on for a while..." she spotted Mako, and a look of curiosity passed her face. '_He's a lot stronger than most trainers here...'_

"Hi, there." She greeted in her normally cheery spirits.

After Pearl's outburst, Mako greeted her cautiously. "Hi.. I guess you're Sky's friends?" He didn't know what to make of them as he still saw Pearl scolding a now miserable Sky.

"Yeah... this stuff happens from time to time... This time it was because Pearl was deeply embarrassed just by knowing Sky after he entered that battle tent like that..." Melena sweat dropped nervously. '_Little does she know she's embarrassing herself right now...' _Then she remembered what she had wanted to ask Mako. "You're not from here are you?"

"Correct," Mako smiled again. "I'm on vacation. I like this town, and the festival was beginning, so it made the perfect choice!" he said, somewhat more excited. Then he sighed but the smile remained. "Too bad my agent decided to follow me..."

Melena blinked. "Agent...?"

"I had no idea the crab was so strong!!" They both could hear Sky shout. Obviously now that the hopelessness had run its course, a two-sided argument followed. "Besides, Spike's just fine! Right, Spike?!" Sky spun around to the gator and looked at him intensely.

Spike looked at the two, blinked, then turned around to lie down to sleep.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR A NAP!!" Sky screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, I have an idea..." Mako tried to intervene, though just a bit nervously as he didn't want either of them to bite his head off. "I'm hungry, so how about we go to the Pokemon Center for lunch?"

Melena's face lit up. "I know a diner we could—"

"NO WAY!!" Both Sky and Pearl shouted their objection instantly.

Melena's head hung dejectedly.

Mako sweat-dropped a little. Apparently the diner Melena spoke of was tabooed, and he had no idea why. "O-kay... well if a restaurant's out of the question, then the Pokemon Center it is. Long as I can eat somewhere." Strangely, he found he didn't mind the behavior of the three. Instead, he thought he had just met some interesting new friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy, as Sky, Pearl and Melena had found out, had known Mako for quite some time and for lunch served them more delicacies of fried shrimp and white rice, similar to what they had eaten two nights before.

Pearl and Melena soon found out Mako had an appetite to match Sky's as soon two separate piles of empty plates began to stack higher and higher and higher...

"Amazing, isn't it?" Pearl remarked, hand holding her head up against the table. "Now there's _two _people we know who could possibly eat someone out of house and home..."

"...This place hasn't run out yet?" Melena wondered aloud.

"Hey!" Mako said through a stuffed face. He and Sky were each devouring bowls of rice ravenously with chopsticks. "No ultimate insults when eating!" he went back to the bowl.

The girls watched as Sky and Mako both placed the bowls they had just finished onto the pile, and grabbed a new one and began all over again.

Pearl's eye twitched. "...I'm off rice forever."

Sky saw this as a competition. Both of them had eaten the same amounts of plates and if he couldn't win in Pokemon, he thought there was always eating competitions where he would never fail. Luckily, their Pokemon had all been fed already before they began, and now were resting in their PokeBalls, so they wouldn't have been utterly ignored.

Then Sky stopped. A massive stomach cramp twisted his face around, and he wrapped an arm around it with the bowl of rice in the other.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Pearl exclaimed suddenly. "You _are _human! No normal person could eat over eight bowls of that stuff and live!"

The stomach cramp worsened and then, Sky knew where this was going. "Ugh... bathroom!!" He jumped from the table, and clumsily rushed off towards the corridors in a hurry.

Mako finished his bowl with a content sigh. "Ah... it takes a trained stomach to cope with the nine continuous platters." he called over to Sky.

Sky stopped and turned around, but hopped from one foot to the other as if he were still running. "I have a trained stomach, but I ate a lot this morning before coming back!!" with that, he dashed off towards the bathroom.

Pearl shook her head and slumped into her seat in a huff. "I'd feel sorry for him if he wasn't so stupid... the idiot..." She mumbled, half to herself.

Melena caught the self murmuring, and laughed lightly.

Pearl rounded on her. "What's so funny!?"

Meanwhile, still hopping from foot to foot, Sky glanced back and forth desperately at the multiple doors in the hallway for the bathrooms. "Come on, where is the stupid thing?!"

"Why, hello, Sky... I think you have something of mine..."

The trainer spun around. Angel smiled mischievously at him. Sky blinked.

A few moments passed, and back in the lobby, Pearl had gone to give fresh water to Flora and Daisy, while Melena and Mako helped take the dishes back to the kitchen to clean them. Making sure of course, Sky would have to clean his own.

After a while passed, a prickle of unease ran down Mako's spine, but he couldn't tell why. He placed his dishes carefully in the empty sink. "...Sky's taking too long..."

"I told him eating like that wasn't good for him..." Melena shook her head pitifully.

"I'll go look for him," Mako offered.

Melena grinned. "Steer clear of the stalls!"

"I'll remember that." Mako noted as he walked off towards the main hallway. Once he reached it, it took him but a moment to spot the sorrel haired trainer on the floor, gazing at the ceiling dizzily with his tongue lolling and looking half-conscious with a red mark on the side of his face.

"What the..!? Sky, what's going..." Mako trailed off. His blue eyes widened.

In an open window at the end off the corridor, Angel was staring back at him; a sly smirk on the chestnut haired Trainer's face. She flicked a PokeBall in her hand and caught it, before making an exit through the window.

For a long moment, Mako stood there; staring ahead of him where Angel had disappeared as if he had just seen a ghost.

A second later, Sky sat up groaning. "Ow... sucker punched before I could even use the..." he noticed something. He hastily checked his belt, only three PokeBalls were there. Spike's was missing.

A voice echoed in his mind: _I think you have something of mine..._

Teeth clenched, Sky scrambled to his feet. "Oh no—you're not getting away with Spike, you dirty two-faced thief!!" He immediately began a dash for the window in a wild hurry.

His shout snapped Mako out of his surprised state. "Sky?" Mako called, confused; but Sky was already out the window. "Thief...?" Then it hit him. "...Oh, crap." Quickly, he glanced at the window, then dashed towards the lobby. He grabbed a green backpack near the door. "Pearl, Melena—Angel's stolen Spike! No time to talk–hurry!" He dashed out the door.

Pearl flinched in surprise, and Melena exclaimed from her chair she sat backwards in while nearly falling off, "What did he say?!"

Throughly confused, Pearl quickly pulled away from shock, returned Flora and Daisy, and snatched her backpack. "If he's right, then there's no time to ask questions! Come on!" she dashed out the door as well.

"What's so wrong about taking it easy today...?" Melena snagged her bag as well while getting up, and soon joined the chase.

xxx

Foot after foot tapped steadily in a speedy, rushed rhythm as Angel dashed along the streets of Meritina and past many vacationing tourists. She smiled wickedly, keeping a firm grip the PokeBall still in her hand.

Sky rounded a corner and skidded to change direction, then charged after the girl a few meters ahead of him. "Get back here with my Pokemon, you stupid betraying harpy!"

Slightly surprised, Angel glanced behind her but kept running. Sure enough Sky was in hot pursuit, running in a crazed, absolute maniac like way. "You're not gettin' away!"

Angel smirked. "Knew he'd come after me..." The girl turned and ran into a large crowd of people, vanishing from Sky's view.

Sky clenched his teeth. "Oh no you don't!" He quickly drew a PokeBall and tossed it into the air. It opened in a bright flash, and Sora was soon flying overhead of him. "Sora! Fly higher and don't lose sight of Angel!"

Though slightly confused, Sora at least knew what Angel looked like, and the Pidgeotto nodded quickly before flying higher. Sky stopped and watched her circle far above the crowd overhead. After a moment, she gave a loud call and began heading west of the crowd.

Sky wasted no time and began running after them again.

xxx

Meanwhile further behind Sky and Angel, Mako, Pearl and Melena were also running through town in the direction they had seen Sky take off after leaving the Pokemon Center.

"So, you're sure Angel just stole Spike and ran off?" Melena asked, keeping pace with Mako and Pearl.

"Yeah, she took off, but I don't think she'd leave town just yet." Mako answered.

Melena flinched. There had been a thief among them and they never knew. She almost wanted to stop and check her backpack.

Pearl growled. "I knew she was no good!"

Mako said nothing, but his eyes seemed to narrow a little. "...We'll cover more ground if we split up." He suggested, a slight dullness in his voice. Then louder he instructed, "Pearl, you go left! Melena–right! I'll keep going this way! Stop her no matter what if you see her."

"Got it!" Pearl nodded.

"Roger." Melena ducked right into an alleyway, and Pearl dashed off to their left. Once Mako was sure they were both gone, he continued running onwards.

Angel landed lightly, kneeling, after leaping from a lowly elevated house she had scaled in a nearby alley. Frightfully unharmed, she paused for a brief rest, and then stood up and glanced at Spike's PokeBall. "Finally... I have one... an ExPokemon..."

"Hey!!"

Angel flinched, then quickly spun around. Again Sky was dashing after her, Sora sailing further overhead. "Get back heeere!!"

"Damnit, he's persistent!" Angel gave a brief glance around then dashed for a fenced off yard not too far off.

Sky clenched his teeth harder and put on an extra burst of speed. An insane, downright furious look burned in his eyes. He had nearly caught up to Angel when the girl leaped into a tree, and before leaving it to get into the yard, she pulled back the low branch she leapt on and then released it.

The branch swung forward, and still running, it collided into Sky's face. With a painful shout, the Trainer fell backwards. He twitched in pain and a red bar lined his face. After a moment of recovery, he scuffled to his feet, now fuming. A whole new drive propelling him forward as he shouted loudly enough for anyone within a mile to hear, "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!" And so he continued the chase.

Angel skirted the yard, leapt the fence on the other side, and landed to see fewer people crowding the area she had arrived in. Then she saw something she hadn't expected.

"Your little Pokemon heist ends here!" Shouted Melena. The brunette stood a couple of meters away from Angel. Gloom standing readily next to her.

Angel narrowed her eyes, and drew two small silver balls. "Nuisance..." She charged towards Melena, and tossed the two balls.

Melena flinched, and the balls both exploded into a mass of wire which ensnared both her and Gloom within the next second. Trapped, Melena and Gloom fell to the ground as Angel dashed past them.

Melena struggled furiously to escape the wire, but couldn't. "Bugger... Well, we'll see how that wretch likes it once I sick Steelix on her. . ."

Angel ran on ways away from where she left Melena and Gloom tied up, and stopped one block away from town outskirts. She knelt and grabbed her knees, panting. "There... lost them..."

Pearl stepped a couple of feet in front of her. "This is as far as you go, thief! End of the line!" She spread out both arms, and Flora and Daisy flanked her.

"Where do you brats keep coming from?!" Angel shouted at Pearl, severly annoyed.

"That's for us to know, and you to ponder behind state prison bars! Flora, Vine Whip! And Daisy, use Stun Spore!"

"Crap...!!" Still tired, Angel realized she couldn't simply dash past Pearl, and she was all out of silver ball traps. She glanced to her side in search of means of escape, and ducked into an alleyway as two slender vines shot past her along with a billowing cloud of amber spores. The Trainer did a back-flip onto a dumpster, leapt for a nearby tree and grabbed a branch; then using the momentum to flip fully around until her feet were safely planted on the branch. From there, she made it to the edge of a house before pulling herself up. She ran away on the roof.

Pearl gaped and stared for a long moment. "How'd she...freak gymnastics..." she realized Angel was getting away. "Hey..!! Come on you two!" She dashed off around the house with Flora and Daisy following her closely. Further away, Mako watched were Angel was heading from the rooftop and took off in the opposite direction Pearl had taken.

It was at the edge of town leading to the geyser site where Angel stopped next; a mandatory rest stop to catch her breath and keep her from collapsing. "That's it..." she panted. "I'm outta here... too many weirdos..."

"Really? What's the rush?"

Angel would have screamed at the sound of another person trying to stop her, but instead she froze in place. The voice sounded familiar. She spun around. Mako was calmly walking up to her.

"Well, this town _is_ full of surprises... I thought you'd catch up." She remarked and a grin grew on her face. "So, what brings you here?"

Mako tossed both arms up in a shrug. "Meh. Not much. Short vacation; seeing familiar sights and people..." he glanced down at Spike's PokeBall, and suddenly his face became deadly serious. "You know, that Pokemon belongs to one of my friends."

"Really? Haven't noticed he was your friend." She sounded rather annoyed and checked her nails impatiently. "You're point?"

By this time, Sky, Melena and Pearl—Melena tossing away the last bit of wire she had untangled from her clothing—had caught up with the two, all utterly exhausted.

"There... you are..." Sky panted, falling to his knees and breathing heavily. "Give... back... Poke..."

Mako didn't seem to notice their arrival. "My point's simple," He drew a PokeBall. "The Pokemon goes back to Sky. And I'd be more than happy to battle you for him."

"Heh..." Angel closed her eyes and she was smiling. "You think I have time for this?"

"I'm not letting you go this time!" Mako slashed a hand through the air, all calm demeanor leaving. Sky, Melena and Pearl all flinched by the sudden sharpness of his tone. "Not the way you are now. Don't you get it? Quit Team Crimson."

"What?!" Sky, Pearl and Melena all exclaimed in unison.

"Please... Nothing good can come from them. There's nothing there for you. Heck, I bet they're only using you! So, please... as your older brother, I'm asking you to quit this stupid organization!"

* * *

And thus ends this chapter. Hope you all liked it. Now please review or leave a comment and I'll send everybody thank you cards from Wal-Mart. I'll even throw in a cookie. 


	45. Siblings

All right, next chapter time! Action takes place here along with the start of a few more problems... Thank yous go out to all who have reviewed in the past few chapters.

To Rayzell: A gym leader idea sounds good to me. I'll just need details on the trainer and a badge name.

To CyberWolf: Whoops, looks like I _did _slip up with Tank's special abillity... I'll be more careful with those from now on. And as for the new character idea, I don't think I'll be able to add him on permenantly, but I'd still like to feature your character as a character in the fic, if you like.

So with all said, onto the chapter!

Spike: Greeeat... put me through more crazy stuff, why don't you?

Hey, how'd you get here?

Spike: I don't know how! Besides, being locked up in a Pokeball was boring.

Uh... ignore the Totodile, and... oh yeah! (passes out cookies, Spike quickly eats them all) Well, I tried. Anyways, this is going on too long so enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 45: Siblings**_

"WHAT?!?" Sky, Pearl and Melena's mouths all dropped at what Mako had just said. "Older brother?!" Sky exclaimed. "They're siblings?!" Suddenly a look at both of their deep blue eyes made that very clear. The area where they had stopped was just near the exit of town, and a small pond with grass and trees growing around it was a little off to their left, the spot leading to a path that stretched to the geyser area.

Angel smirked and closed her eyes, giving a small laugh. "This again..." She opened and locked her eyes onto her brother's."Sorry bro, but you're wasting your time. However..." She began walking over to the pond slowly. Mako and the others keeping a close eye on her. She placed a strange metallic device on Spike's Pokeball before tossing it to her side. The ball opened and erupted a white flash, though the flash formed a cage as well. The gator was released inside iron bars.

Spike glanced around slowly and suddenly snapped. "Great! Again! I'm telling you, I didn't blow anything up today!"

"I am getting tired of running," Angel reached into her sweater and tossed another PokeBall into the air and after a flash, a long bodied Pokemon with creamy scales, a graceful pink and blue finned tail, along with mesmerizing sapphire blue eyes appeared in the pond. It let out a baleful wail and faced Mako with a somewhat malevolent glint in its eyes. "Crush him, Beauty. I have an ExPokemon waiting."

"Hello!" Said Spike with mighty interest suddenly after catching one look of the beautiful water Pokemon.

Sky examined the water type and titled his head, giving an utterly confused look. '_She's had something like that this whole time...?' _he pulled out the PokeDex. '_...And... what did she mean by 'ExPokemon'...?'_

"Milotic.

"The Tender Pokemon."

Sky gave the machine a questioning look. "_Tender?_"

"Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the Pokemon. It has the power to becalm such emotions as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding." The Dex finished.

Sky looked back at the Angel, Mako, and the Milotic. '_If only it would do that now..._' Looking at the Milotic, it was clear it had no intention to try to quell anything.

Mako stared at his sister. "Angel..." For a moment, he stood motionlessly. Figuring his sister would never change. Eventually, and with much effort, he slowly walked over to the pond as well and brought himself to toss a PokeBall into the water.

The sphere landed in the water with a _plop _and a white glow was soon visible from the ponds surface. The PokeBall came back out of the pond, and into Mako's hand. Another moment of silence went on and then a short, jet blue shark Pokemon with a jagged dorsal fin, gleaming yellow eyes, and rows of razor bladed teeth splashed out of the water briefly and splashed back in. It surfaced slowly to face Angel and Beauty with menacing silence.

Sky gulped and pointed his PokeDex at it.

"Sharpedo.

The Brutal Pokemon. Nicknamed the seventh bully of the sea, Sharpedo is widely feared. Its cruel fangs grow back immediately if they snap off. Just one of these Poekon can thoroughly tear apart a suptanker."

"Jet... we can't afford to lose this. Let's do our best!" Though Mako tried to sound cheery, it was clear his sister's refusal to turn over a new leaf had done a number on his spirit. Jet noticed immediately but remained focused.

Angel watched them closely, precariously plotting out her attack. "I'll make you'll regret ever finding me. Beauty, use Twister!"

"Jet, Dive!" Mako countered quickly.

The Milotic brought its tail before it and quickly spun the fin around rapidly. Soon a small green whirlwind–ripping up pieces of nearby grass and small pebbles–formed atop of the water, and was launched towards Jet. The Sharpedo waited until the attack got close, then swiftly dove underwater, and the twister dashed by before dissipating.

"Show them your Water Pulse attack." Angel grinned as she knew Jet wouldn't be able to dodge.

Again the Milotic moved its tail about, but this time its tail-fin glowed neon blue. It slammed its tail against the water and a single, huge glowing ripple spread throughout the pond's surface. While in the water below the pond, Jet was dashing towards Milotic and a huge whitish-blue ring that shot down from the ripple on the surface. Unable to dodge in time, the ring passed by him, forcing a lot of pressure on the Sharpedo and pushing it back in an underwater spin all the while making it's head spin, too. For a moment Jet's vision blurred, then the Sharpedo shook his head and continued launching himself towards the Milotic.

Sensing his approach, Beauty swiftly swam aside, and Jet burst through the water and into the air where Beauty was a second ago.

"Aqua Tail!" Angel called out.

While Jet was still sailing in mid-air, the Milotic's tail again flashed, but this time a brighter tint of blue than what Water Pulse had caused. It swatted the glowing tail towards Jet, a trail of water following it, then the fin slammed into Jet and sent the Sharpedo rocketing back into the water with a tremendous splash.

Sky stiffened. "This doesn't look very good..."

Mako gritted his teeth and let out a small grunt while shifting his foot uncomfortably.

Angel noticed and smirked to herself for a long moment. "...You know, I'll win this battle, and this Totodile if you go on being so distracted..." she forewarned, her grin not leaving her face.

The water shimmered and Jet emerged on the surface. He held a glare with the Milotic that could be simply described as downright furious.

Mako knew he was distracted. Here was his sister and another chance to steer her back on the right path, yet she refused to listen to him.

'_...I... I can't worry about her now. She's right, I am distracted...'_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then his arm shot forward. "All right, let's get serious, then! Jet, Screech!"

Sky remembered this attack from Melena's Larvitar back in Verteon. But Larvitar seemed very small compared to Jet. "Oh no..."

What appeared to be a jagged smile formed on the Sharpedo's lips. Mako took out a pair of earplugs and put them to good use. Then Jet opened his mouth and let out a harsh, painfully high-pitched wail that made the pond water vibrate.

"Aghh!" Angel quickly covered her ears, cringing, and Beauty cringed and screamed as well to the ear splitting noise.

"AHHH!! NAILS ON CHALKBOARD!! MAKE IT STOP!!" Screamed Sky. He, Pearl and Melena also were forced to hold their ears.

Jet finished and closed his mouth with a satisfied smirk on his face. Mako took out the earplugs. "Nice one. Now hurry and use Agility while everyone's still temporarily deaf." Turning to his friends he shouted, "Sorry, guys!"

"What?!" Sky called back.

Jet gave a grunt of acknowledgment and he forced himself to relax; loosening all his tense muscles via deep concentration.

"Good, now the Bite."

The Sharpedo was off in an instant. He rocketed towards a still stunned Beauty, water shooting from behind him in a foamy trail, and then leapt for the Milotic. The shark Pokemon's multiple teeth latched on to the Milotic, and she screamed in pain. Beauty began flailing desperately to shake off the tightening fangs of her Sharpedo assailant.

Though her hearing was numbed, Angel flinched at the cry. "The heck?! Beauty, use Wrap!"

Quickly Beauty recovered and launched its tail towards the leeching shark Pokemon. Its tail began to slowly encircle Jet, but on contact Beauty cringed in pain and Jet leapt back into the water.

Mako waved a finger. "Uh-uh-uh, Sharpedo's have Rough Skin. C'mon, don't tell me your Crimson buddies are making you stupid..."

Angel narrowed her eyes. "Funny. Real rib-breaker. You're ingenious." She turned to her Milotic. "Beauty, please show my _comedic_ brother's Pokemon how spears made from Ice Beam can horribly impale things."

Mako flinched. "Uh-oh..."

Beauty took aim at Jet, who dove underwater, and mist appeared from its mouth before she fired off the light blue beam into the water. At first it only seemed to freeze the surface, but luckily the pond was clear. They could see the beam formed long running spears underwater from where the move had hit.

Jet surfaced, breaking the ice through sheer force, but with a nasty cut running along the side of its face from the spears. The shark got even madder.

"Not good..." Mako commented thoughtfully.

"Ice Beam!"

"Oh, great... well, let's try Slash attack, Jet. The Ice Beams aren't a problem."

Jet didn't respond, but rocketed towards Beauty. The Milotic fired an Ice Beam at him, and Jet dove underwater, followed by swerving left as an pointed icicle shot from where the move hit. Jet continued his dash towards the Milotic, and dodged multiple icicles stabbing at him. Once he was withing range, the Sharpedo put on an extra burst of speed and resurfaced. Not slowing down, he dashed by Beauty in rocket fashion, and his roughly jagged fins slashed the Milotic's side. Beauty cried out in pain at the new wound as droplets of blood fell onto the pond water.

"What the hey?!" Angel exclaimed incredulously. "Hey, you can't–"

"Now, Crunch, Jet!" Mako called, again excited.

Jet swerved around after his charge had ended and faced the Milotic with a grin, full of blade like gleaming teeth. The Sharpedo dashed again, but then leapt into the air. Distracted by the pain in her side, Beuaty didn't notice the Sharpedo approaching. Opening its mouth, Jet closed in closer–as if flying through mid-air–and the Milotic's head fitted inside Jet's mouth smoothly.

At that the Milotic began thrashing about like mad, and Jet chewed slowly on the Tender Pokemon's head as if enjoying a meal. With the thrashing coming to a sudden end, Beauty's body above water waved once, before falling onto the water with a splash; motionless. Jet finally released his fangs and slowly swam off back towards Mako. Angel stared wide-eyed, but then noticed Beauty had just gone through a fainting spell. She could hardly blame her.

Sky stared speechless. "It... it _chewed_ it's head?!"

"This isn't happening..." Angel remarked, and held a hand to her head. "It's giving me a headache..."

"Good job, Jet. Bit unorthodox, but good." Mako congratulated, and petted Jet's dorsal fin as the Sharpedo came closer to the shore. The Sharpedo continued to smile its very satisfied smile.

Then Mako looked over at Angel. "I win. A deal's a deal, right?"

Angel snorted in discontent, walked over to the cage, and hit a small button on the top. In an instant the cage flashed and morphed back into a Pokeball liner. Spike stared in utter confusion at it.

"Run back to your sniveling trainer, shrimp." Angel glared at Spike. "You're not worth the trouble they put me through."

Now Spike turned and stared at the girl in utter confusion. '_...That's it. The entire world went upside down while I was in those capture-ball-things...'_

"Spike!! Buddy!!" Sky called loudly from the other side of the pond. Spike turned around. With a "See ya!" smirk he tossed at Angel, the Totodile did a front-flip dive into the pond water. He swam towards Sky and the others, before something made him stop.

His eyes went wide as he saw Jet. Jet gave a toothy, very toothy, grin. "BIGGER PREDATOR!! AHHHGGG!!!" The Totodile swam away as fast as he possibly could, and jumped out of the water; clinging fearfully onto the side of Sky's face.

"Glad to see you too, Spike..." Sky said, straining to smile. Though the claws pulling his hair made that very difficult. Spike's Pokeball hit the ground next to him.

"Hmph," Angel returned the unconscious Beauty. "What a waste of perfectly good time... Later, you losers." she turned to leave.

"Angel, wait!" Mako called out suddenly.

Angel stopped, and turned halfway around. "What!?"

From across the pond, Mako locked sorrowful eyes onto Angel's. "Why do you stay with Team Crimson? You were a great trainer _before _you knew about them! I know... it was after I left that you fell in with them..." Sky and the others noticed there was deep regret in Mako's voice at that. "But you can still come back! You could come home... and things could go back to the way they were..."

Angel stared at him critically through narrowed eyes for a long moment. Then she turned around, her eyes cold. "...Our organization is far better than some petty trainer life. You wouldn't get it." Then she smirked. "Thanks, big bro, but no thanks. Next time around, I'm not letting you win."

Mako look more hurt than ever. "Angel..."

She drew a small black ball from her pocket. Though she seemed almost hesitant to use it. "...You may not want to stick around here today. This operation shall bring Team Crimson to all new heights. Oh, and make sure your friend doesn't let anything happen to that ExPokemon. I still want it."

Before any questions were made, she tossed the ball to the ground. A gray cloud of smoke erupted and once it cleared, she was gone.

Mako spotted Angel fleeing atop of rooftops before she leapt into a yard and disappeared from view. A long moment of silence passed as no one spoke. Pearl, Melena and Sky all exchanged worried glances and Mako stood standing completely still in a slumped position, staring down miserably at the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Angel was long gone, and the battle behind them, the four trainers headed back towards the central area of Meritina, where now a bunch of people had gathered around the main road.

Mako still looked miserable as they approached the crowd and didn't speak.

Pearl felt sorry for him. His own sister had joined Team Crimson, then refused to listen to his pleas. She'd feel the same way if it were her. "Cheer up, Mako." She attempted. "It's not your fault Angel won't listen to reason."

Mako simply shrugged. "Yeah."

Sky could immediately tell that was the most unenthusiastic 'yeah' he had ever heard in his life. He folded his arms behind his head nonchalantly. "I wouldn't worry about her. It's not like we can change a person's mind so easily. Besides, It's not like it's your fault she joined those losers."

Mako flinched at his words.

Sky noticed. "What's up?"

"...It's nothing." He said finally, but didn't turn around to face them.

Pearl leaned over and whispered in Sky's ear: "I think Mako needs some time to think."

Sky scratched his head. "I guess..." he turned around to Melena, who seemed fairly excited for some reason. "Hey, Melena, why are all these people here? Street-performance?"

Melena turned around, still with the excited gleam in her eyes. "No, it's about time for the floats!"

Sky sweat-dropped. "Floats...? That's what's got you so worked up?"

"No, you dolt. Not that, but my Dad gives the speech for this town _on _the floats!" she answered.

Sky pondered what 'dolt' meant.

Suddenly, a look of enlightenment hit Pearl's face. "That's right. Founder's Day." She said half to herself, then turned to Melena. "That's what this entire festival is about, isn't it?"

"Yep! Today marks Founder's Day for Kleeto. And the floats are where my Dad makes the traditional speech."

Sky looked less enthusiastic. "Too much national pride.. In Kanto, Founder's Day is somewhere in June."

"Sky! Don't bad mouth traditions!" Pearl turned on him.

"Wait..." Melena began. Something had just occurred her. "So does that mean you're from Kanto, Sky?" she asked.

Sky nodded. "I moved here before the end of summer because of my Dad's stupid job.." There was bitter resentment in his voice. Pearl and Melena could guess he never wanted to move. Then his voice regained some cheer. "But, I guess I should pay more attention to this, since I live here now."

Melena grinned. "Ah, I see you've learned to like this continent, then."

Sky shrugged, but was grinning. Lesse, he had made two great friends in Kleeto, became a Pokemon Trainer, and got to travel through the continent and have an excuse to miss school. Why _wouldn't _he like Kleeto?

As they talked, Pearl became a little disturbed as she noticed Mako crouched near the ground, sadly trailing his finger in the dirt as he was completely left out of the conversation.

Pearl sweat-dropped. '_...I _thought _he was sulking...'_

Melena noticed it too, but instead sighed. "Oy. Looks like your randomness has rubbed off on him, Sky..." she smirked.

"What's that supposed to—" Before Sky could finish, the first of a line of floats began passing by, and people cheered. Sky left the indignant complaint for later, and decided to watch silently. The first was a Pokemon that reminded Sky of ice cream. What was it, again? ...Castform. The second he'd recognize instantly as it was Pikachu. Then Teddiursa, Jigglypuff... it went on and on and on... All fluffy Pokemon that eventually bored Sky. Finally a larger float in the shape of some giant turtle Pokemon with a tree on it's back that Sky had never seen before followed the others. On it was a platform with a few security guys, and in the center a stout man with a gray hair and a long mustache wearing an unbuckled black suit was waving jovially at the crowd. Sky saw a paper in his hand and he had an air of importance to him. "Let me guess... _that's _your father?" he asked, blown away. The man on the float Melena looked completely different.

"Yep!" Melena replied happily and kept her eyes admiringly on the floats and her father. "'Course, I get all my looks from Mother's side of the family." she guessed why Sky seemed so stunned.

Eventually all the noise of cheering began to die down, and the mayor cleared his throat. "Dear citizens of Meritina! Today is—"

Suddenly gray smoke surrounded the floats.

"Wha?!"

"Yeah, yeah–Great beginning to a boring speech, old-timer, but this festival's nearly put me to sleep already." Sounded a voice from what sounded like nowhere.

Sky flinched. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. "No way..."

Once the smoke finally cleared, the security guards were bound and gagged, the mayor was gone, and standing atop of the float's platform was Aveus.

Along side of him was a Team Crimson member dressed in the usual red-hooded uniform, except with fur replacing spikes, and baggy dark purple pants that almost seemed black. He wore his hood over his head and was smirking uncontrollably. A few grunts were there, too.

"We'll be stopping your little party right now." Aveus announced to a stunned audience as he strolled over to a chair built into the float and sat lazily into it, tossing his boot clad feet onto the podium where the Mayor would have given his speech. "Because as of now, this town's taking new orders from yours truly– the _new _mayor!"

"You again!!" Sky shouted furiously at Aveus.

Aveus glanced down. His mouth almost formed a snarl, but he relaxed instead. "Well, whaddya know? The brat from Silver City. Sorry, but not even you're meddling talents can stop _this _plan."

"What did you do with my father?!" Melena demanded.

"The geezer's fine," Aveus reassured smoothly. "Just not as mayor anymore, 'cuz I'm doing that now. And as my first decree of being in office... or, however that goes, I hearby declare everyone in Meritina now under arrest!"

* * *

Reviews and/or comments are appreciated! Next chapter next Saturday. 


	46. Paint The Town Crimson

Another update, another cookie. Yep, it is Saturday so here's chapter 46. This chapter Team Crimson wreak mayhem and bedlam, as for why, that's also in the chapter. This chapter probably isn't my best work, so sorry if it doesn't seem so great.

Spike: Yes! It's time for the next chapter! Now... there were a lot of reviews, so I'll just wait for the cookies...

(Has finished handing out the cookies) Sorry, Spike. Not this time.

Spike: HEY!! BUT – BUT – BUT –

Sora: Spike, those were never intended for you. Besides, they don't look very good anyway...

Spike: So? I like them for they _do_ taste good!

Sora: (Sighs) Whatever... should we just get to the chapter now?

Spike: Huh?

Sora: You know, the reason the humans are here? (Impatiently taps a talon)

Spike: Oh, right. That. They aren't here for the cookies...?

* * *

_**Chapter 46: Paint the Town Crimson**_

Sky, Pearl, Melena and Mako all stared up at Aveus in utter disbelief and shock. Then entire crowd stirred up a disbelieving chorus.

Pearl tilted her head. "What is he, nuts?"

"No, drugs." Mako figured.

"What the heck do you think your doing, Aveus?!" Sky shouted loudly at the floats to be heard over the crowd.

Aveus smirked and comfortably rested his hands behind his head as he sat back in the chair. "I'm not doing much... just taking this town over in the name of Team Crimson." He answered casually.

"You _are _on drugs!" Shouted Mako at the admin.

Aveus ignored the comment and continued to smirk. He raised his red glove clad hand, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly massive amounts of people in red burst out of normal everyday clothing in an instant, each belonging to Team Crimson.

"What in the–!?" Sky exclaimed.

Aveus began laughing wildly. "Now the real party begins! We'll arrest all you average nobody citizens... and in your places, our operatives will live some pretty average, _disguised _lives. And with me as mayor, none of you need to worry your pretty little heads about this town." Aveus smiled in a twisted way. "It will be in good hands–Ours!"

Once he was finished speaking, the Team Crimson members immediately went to work and brought out numerous amounts of handcuffs. Then began apprehending innocent citizens.

"You'll never get away with this!" Sky declared.

"You're absolutely insane if you think this will work–people will find out!" Melena shouted as well.

"Oh, I beg to differ... we have enough information to... suffice. Plus... we've shut down all methods of communication in this town." Aveus informed and stood up from the platform chair.

Sky's eyes went wide. "You what...?"

Another member dressed similarly to Aveus except with an even more cynically twisted smirk, dark brown eyes, and long unmanageable brown hair stepped forward. His costume was also slightly different, the dark purple pants worn by all Crimson members were baggier, along with the crimson red costume as the spiked hood was replaced with creamy tan fur.

"Dager. Take those four out, will you? They apparently have trouble listening." Aveus sighed. "Report back to me back at the base when your finished. I need another admin to supervise this operation anyway. "

Dager smirked excitedly. "Don't go too far, this won't take me much time..."

Aveus scoffed. "The kid surprised me at Silver City. You'll want to take him down first."

"As if."

With that, both admins parted; Aveus heading towards the canyon where Sky, Pearl, and Melena had first entered Meritina, and Dager leaping from the float.

Amid the chaos of people fleeing and being taken in by Crimson grunts, the admin landed smoothly, kneeling, and rose with that wild smirk still on his face. "So, let's get started. I don't like waiting." He drew two Pokeballs, and quickly released a Zangoose and Mightyena. They snarled with a wild glint in their eyes. The Mightyena barked ferociously, and the Zangoose shouted while showing it's sharpened claws.

"Whoa—!" Sky flinched back in surprise. "They look as wild as he does!"

Mako stepped in front of the three, drawling two Pokeballs.

"I'll take care of him. You three should go after the other guy!" he said with steely resolution.

Sky was again surprised. "But–!"

"I've already failed once in bringing Angel back... I won't let down my friends."

"Mako..."

"Please, I'll be fine. Besides, you don't actually think this scum of the earth and his two mangy flea-bags can beat me, do you?" Mako turned around and threw them all a confident smirk.

Sky didn't want to leave his newest friend behind. But after seeing the look of resolve on Mako's face, he knew he wouldn't be able to change his mind. He recalled the battles Mako had spent in the battle tent, the Team Crimson Bros. inconvenient disruption, and the battle with Angel and made up his mind; drawling a PokeBall. "Okay, then... " Sky agreed. "If your battling, then so will we." He tossed the PokeBall out in front of him and released Spike from it.

Mako turned on Sky. "I can handle this!"

Sky smirked. "You're our friend now, and friends don't let friends battle crooks alone."

Then a thought occurred to him. "Besides... if we knock out any fangs, I'll take one–I want a necklace like that shark-tooth one you have."

Mako studied Sky's expression seriously for a long moment. The Trainer smiled goofily and gave a thumbs up. Surprised Mako titled his head and chuckled lightly. He turned back to Dager and his Pokemon. "Right. What was I thinking. Brute–let's go!"

"Hey, there's a couple of Trainer's over there!" A Team Crimson grunt shouted and a group of them began racing over towards the trainers. "Quick—arrest them!"

Melena stepped in their path, flicking a PokeBall back and forth in her hand, and smiling deviously. "You are dead wrong if you think we're simply going to sit back and watch. This is revenge."

"Right behind you." Pearl agreed, also drawling a PokeBall.

Then tossing Pokeballs into the field they called, "For my father! Steelix!"

"Flora! Battle time!"

The Chikorita formed in front of the grunts in a flash, growling threateningly, and the grunts stopped. They all began laughing.

"Bwuhahaha! A shrimpy Pokemon like that won't stop us!" The first declared. "This is Team Crimson you're dealing with! We don't scare so easily!" His friend beside him wasn't laughing because he had heard what Pokemon Melena called.

Sure enough the next flash released Steelix, and the giant towering steel snake himself was enough to make a lot of Crimson grunts turn tail running off while screaming, and the two who had stayed faces' turned pale. Especially when Steelix let out a ground-rumbling battle roar.

"...One last fight, Charles?" He asked the grunt beside him, still staring in awe.

"One last fight." The other agreed solemnly. They both tossed PokeBalls into the field, and a Clefairy and Ledian appeared. "We're so screwed."

Steelix bent down next to Flora, "You sure you can handle these guys?" he asked.

Flora looked slightly nervous at the huge metal snake beside her, but focused on their opponents. A bug and a fairy. "I think I can manage." she answered, grinning evilly at the two very frightened Pokemon who opposed them.

Brute was slightly surprised to see Spike was his battling partner again after the battles in the battle tent. "You... are you sure you're fit to battle after all that earlier?" he asked cautiously, but began keeping his eyes on the snarling Mightyena in front of him.

Spike was flexing his claws behind Brute, and was cautiously eyeing the Zangoose a couple of meters before him excitedly. "Are _you _sure you're fit to battle after taking on continuous challengers non-stop for so long?"

The Crawdaunt made a scoffing noise. "Good point."

"Zephora!" Dager called. "Bite the crab! And Scarr—use Crush Claw on the Totodile!"

"Spike, use Double Team!"

"Brute, Harden!"

The Mightyena was the first to move and she dashed for Brute, snarling with glistening fangs. As she approached, Brute was just able to harden his shell and claws and raised them to his face to parry the attack; escaping only with a scratched claw shell as Zephora's fangs scraped it, and being pushed back slightly as the Mightyena pushed off of him.

The Zangoose charged next, energy in the form of blue electricity crackling intensely from it's left claw, and Spike simply stood his ground and waited. Though something told the gator not to be hit by that at all cost. "Oohh... that could hurt.."

The moment Scarr moved within a couple of feet from him, Spike braced himself, flashed once, and two replicas appeared at his side. With a furious cry, the Zangoose bought his claw down powerfully upon Spike, whom faded away instantly, and his claw plowed the ground; dirt chunks erupting from the floor. As a small dust cloud cleared, Spike and Sky saw Scarr's claw was stuck in the ground.

Sky pointed forward. "Spike, now use Scratch!"

Spike had a feeling that would be his next attack and was already darting towards the white furred Pokemon. His remaining clone vanished and he leapt upon the Zangoose's back and lifted his claws with an evil smile. Wasting no more time Spike began clawing Scarr's back rapidly with both claws. Scarr shrieked in pain, and thrashed onto his side, throwing Spike off before the Zangoose tried pulling his paw out of the ground.

When he couldn't, Scarr made a quick, infuriated swing at Spike from the ground, and his paw knocked the Totodile flying with a grunt of pain; and Spike landed stumbling slightly on his paws and shook his head.

"Zephora, Strength!" Dager called.

"Yeesh, he doesn't let up." Mako commented. "Brute, counter with Bubblebeam!"

The Mightyena crouched, growling deeply and seeming to prepare for it's next attack, then leapt forward in a powerful bound. Brute couldn't react in time, and the Mightyena leapt on top of him, slamming the Crawdaunt into the ground before leaping off.

"Crap... Brute! Are you okay?" Mako called.

"Now, Bite!" Dager continued, now seeming hyper and even more excited.

"Spike, Water gun!" Sky shouted suddenly but was pointing over at Zephora.

Scarr had yet to pull himself off the ground and Spike took that opportunity to help Brute. He saw the Mightyena lunge relentlessly at Brute again, and fired off a Water Gun as quickly as he could. The stream of water hit Zephora's side and threw her off balance before she could reach Brute, but she skidded on her paws, spinning around to glare at Spike.

"So, the puny gator likes to play, does he?" She snarled at Spike.

"Focus..." Brute replied in a brief warning in Spike's place, a claw lifted. Then a burst of bubbles reinforced with energy streamed forward and into the Mightyena with miniature explosions going off as the result. The Mightyena yelped and was thrown back and onto the ground.

"Crap, Zeph! Worthless!" the Zangoose cursed. He began trying to push himself back to his feet, and winced at the pain in his back while continuing to get up gingerly. Then he took aim on Spike again.

"Spike, use Scratch!" Sky called.

"Slash works better! Use it, Scarr!" Dager shouted.

"Too bad this one's so weak... no real challenge." the Zangoose smirked. Then he shrugged before baring his claws. "Just means I can help Zephora take down the crab once you're done."

Spike growled with infuriation. Again, someone underestimating him! "Wanna bet?" he bared his claws as well and dashed forward. Scarr smirked and dashed as well. With all the strength he could muster, Spike raised his claw, though something felt different suddenly; his claw felt heavier. He couldn't think about it though since the Zangoose had raised his claw as well. They both swung, and their claws clashed with a tremendous crashing noise.

Sky flinched. It sounded like hitting against steel. And he caught Spike's claws glinting brighter than usual.

"Agh...! What...?!" The Zangoose noticed his claw had been injured instead and went numb, and was almost forced back. He thought he had just smashed it into a iron pole.

Dager looked thoughtful. "Hmm... that runt matching Scarr..."

Sky was confused. What did Spike just do?

"That... looked like Metal Claw..." Mako examined curiously, a bit of wonder in his voice.

Sky turned around. "What?"

"Metal Claw can only be learned through breeding for Totodile, but I'm sure that was it." The older trainer explained. Sky looked excited. "But learning it as a baby, there could've been the chance Spike never knew he had the move... but we can ponder this later!"

Sky nodded, still hyper with energy over Spike learning another move. "Now let's see you can do with it! Okay then, Spike! Metal Claw!"

Spike nodded and refocused his energy on his right paw then his claw glinted again, and again it felt heavier. The Zangoose was tending to his now bleeding claw and Spike dashed and jumped towards him while it was distracted. "Who's weak now!" The Zangoose's head shot up in surprise; Spike was just in front of the Zangoose in mid-air. With a loud shout, Spike pulled back his reinforced claw, and tossed it forward, and scored a slash across the left side of Scarr's face. White fur flew upon the impact, followed along closely by an earsplitting cry. The Zangoose was knocked back into the ground.

Scarr remained in shock from the impact, and tried to catch his breath before his senses returned. He scrambled to his feet; wiping blood off the slash on his cheek and growling and glaring with a hatred at Spike. "Why you...!"

"Huh...?" Dager stared in confusion at Scarr.

"Crabhammer, Brute!"

The Crawdaunt's claw quickly began glowing and he took aim at the Mightyena whom had also turned to look at her injured teammate. Her ears twitched, and too little too late did she turn around as the claw slammed into her side and sent her skidding on the ground with a painful yelp.

"What?! Oh, hell..." Dager remarked in distaste. The battle was going pretty badly for him and was now becoming worried. Although he wasn't going to give up. "Arghh...!! Scarr, Fury Cutter! Strength, Zephora!"

Scarr locked a pair of murderous eyes on Spike. "This time I'll have your head!" The Zangoose declared hotly before dashing towards the Totodile.

A wild fury in his eyes, Scarr lashed out at Spike with one heavy slash after another from both arms, and Spike gritted his teeth and hopped backwards hastily to dodge each slash as they came, forced to step-side at times when a claw came to close. Then as Spike backed away far enough, Brute cut in between Spike and Scarr with Crabhammer and swung it in one quick swipe at the white furred Pokemon; blasting it backwards.

Spike, landing lightly next to Brute after his last jump, and finally not under attack, noticed Zephora charging closer towards Brute from behind, growling. Spike acted without thinking, jumped onto Brute's still outstretched claw, and made a back flip into the air. "Take this!" he fired off a powerful Water gun, and blasted the Mightyena off it's paws with a rush of water.

"Not bad." Brute commented calmly. Spike slapped the Crawdaunt a high five as he landed and the Totodile's paw seared with pain as if he had just smacked a wall instead. Spike self-consciously tried to sooth his paw by shaking it.

Dager saw with panic that both his Pokemon were too tired to continue battling. "Heh... they won't forgive me easily... back at the base..." he remarked, half anxiously, half impressed with Sky and Mako.

Meanwhile, just behind them, a battle raged to an end.

"Flora, finish it with Razor Leaf!"

"Steelix! Use Iron Tail!"

Flora, panting with exhaustion and scratched in a couple of places, leapt back and swung her leaf around; launching three bladed leaves at a nearly fainted Clefairy who stumbled about tiredly. The leaves hit directly and Clefairy was knocked to the ground, unconscious.

The Ledian, flying evasively around Steelix farther above, looked equally tired and was also scratched and battered. Steelix couldn't aim accurately with the Ledian buzzing around him so rapidly, and he had to be careful of Flora and the Clefairy below him. Mainly Flora. Then he got an idea. He crouched lower, and slithered onto the steel boulders closer to his head, and raised the tail part of steel boulders that made his body in the air. The Ledian stopped in fearful foreboding.

"Prepare yourself!" Steelix called a warning.

Ledian began sweating. "Uh... wait!"

Suddenly, Steelix's tail thrashed all around the air wildly, and slammed into a frantic Ledian whom had tried to fly away. The ladybug Pokemon was swatted to the ground, unconscious, alongside its unconscious Clefairy friend.

"Doomed from the start..." The second Crimson grunt remarked cheerlessly.

"The boss man's gonna kill us!" The first shouted, gripping his hair.

"Don't mess with us unless you want a repeat lesson!" Pearl shouted at them, though grinning at her and Melena's win.

"Now that we've beaten you losers, where is my father!?" Melena shouted at them as well.

The grunt called 'Charles' turned to his friend. "Let's get out of here, Jake. Team Crimson will be great! Just you wait!" He tossed a small ball to the air, and everything flashed for a few brief seconds before things became visible again, and the grunts were gone. Well actually, they were just running away a few feet ahead into the city.

Dager gave a resigned sigh and returned both exhausted Pokemon back to their balls. Sky noticed with surprise his expression finally seemed to turn calm.

"Not what I expected... you two are tough...to have beaten Aveus before and now me..." He trailed off, now defenseless as his Pokemon were unfit to battle and knew he could no longer fight. "Answer me this... what are your names?"

"I'm Mako." the blue haired trainer answered seriously.

"Don't forget! The name's Sky!"

"Mako... Sky..." Dager examined. He turned quiet. He grabbed a couple of small yellow balls from the pouches on his suit and smirked widely at the two. "...I've underestimated you." He crushed the ball in his hand, and a bright light surrounded him. In the next instant he was gone. Really gone. Not trying to run away before the light cleared like the grunts before him had done.

Spike slumped next to Brute, sighing in relief. "Close call, that Zangoose was dangerous..."

Brute nodded, panting with exhaustion. "Agreed... even I am becoming fatigued..."

Spike tilted his head. "Hey... that mean you think I can't keep up?!"

Brute tapped Spike on the head with a claw, which was enough to knock the Totodile over. "Quiet..."

Sky glanced around rapidly in search of Dager, but the admin was nowhere in sight. "He's gone..."

"Yeah," Mako added but sounded less concerned. "But he isn't important. We have to go after Aveus. We need to stop their maniac plan somehow..."

"Right, and we need to find where they took my father." Melena chimed in with a determined look in her eyes. She had returned Steelix, but as Pearl approached Flora tailed her closely.

Sky grinned mischievously. "I heard Steelix back there... was it necessary to do _that_ to them?"

Melena glared the sorrel haired trainer down. Ominously flicking Steelix's PokeBall up and down...

Sky chuckled nervously, and waved his hands defensively. "Yeah... dumb question, sorry.."

"We can catch up on our battles later," Pearl decided, glancing around the town still crawling with Team Crimson grunts. "Right now, I think we should leave here."

"Yeah, Pearl's right," Mako agreed. "Come on, Aveus went this way." The blue haired trainer began running off towards the canyon and Brute scurried off quickly after him. Melena, still with a determined fire in her eyes, followed after them.

"Wait, I wanted to know what Steelix did to those guys!" Sky protested.

Pearl grabbed his arm and pulled him along as she ran to catch up with Mako and Melena. "Later!"

Sky had no choice but to begin running as well and glanced behind him unsurely as they caught up. "What about the town?"

Melena smirked. "Oh, I think they can take care of themselves..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in front of a certain music shop, eight Crimson grunts ran up to the front door, one made a signal and two others ran into the store.

"Okay–anyone here is coming with us! No complaints!" The first shouted into the store.

Gurdy glanced up from a car magazine he was reading. "Good day to you, dudes. Groovy suits."

The grunt just looked angry. "I _said, _anyone here is coming with us! Like it or not! We're Team Crimson!"

Gurdy blinked, now recognizing the costumes. Inconspicuously he slipped two Pokeballs out of his pocket, hit the button to enlarge them. "I kinda take back the compliment of groove, then. Listen I have two little souldudes who'd like to meet you. We'll preform a rock concert, just for you dudes."

"Cool." One grunt in the back said. Another kicked him.

He dropped the PokeBalls and a Jigglypuff and his Bellossom from before appeared and hopped on the counter. Gurdy then got out a few strange headphones and placed a pair over his head and tossed two smaller pairs to his Pokemon.

"Hey... What are those for?" The first grunt asked.

"Chill out dude, the 'phones tell us what song to jam to. We can't memorize every dig out there." he turned to the Jigglypuff and Bellossom.

"Melody, Flower, code BGG0H!" He grabbed an electric guitar and plugged it onto a very, very large amp.

The first grunt shook his head. "Look, you hippy, we are not interested in whatever kinda of song you're trying to–"

"I am!" The same Crimson grunt interrupted. The other one kicked him again.

The Jigglypuff grinned. Then it began singing. 'Jiiiiigalllyyy puffff... Jiggaglllly..."

"Oh crap!" The lead of the grunts shouted and made for the door.

"Rock and roll, dudes! Code BGG0H! Bad Guys Go Zero Hearing!" With that, Gurdy began playing his guitar at sounds loud enough to turn a city full of punk rock teens deaf in an earsplitting rock song.

The Crimson grunts shouted and were immediately blasted out of the store.

One remained standing though somehow, and played an imaginary air guitar along with Gurdy in the shop.

At the end of Gurdy and Jigglypuff's songs, the remaining grunt had been put to sleep by Flower's Sleep Powder.

Melody the Jigglypuff took of the earphones and cheered. "Jiggly! (Sweet!)"

Gurdy had already taken off his earphones, and shouted loudly, "What?"

xxx

"Now stay out!" Shouted Debra as a Hitmonchan punched out the last of a group of invading Team Crimson grunts— whom had rudely barged into her house— into a dazed and groaning pile.

"The nerve.." The gray haired old lady stated crossly, her Hitmonchan nodded and folded its arms beside her.

xxx

"I – CAN'T – BELIEVE – I – LOST – TO – THAT – STUPID SHRIMP!!" Shouted a rather furious, rather largely sized Fearow, as he slammed into a padded beam structure using Arial Ace with each word he spoke. Some of the padding fell off.

"Will you calm down? We all lost, and that was yesterday, Storm." Rebuked Breeze irritably, sitting at the edge of Meritina's gym whist her friend and teammate slammed the beam with furious screaming. Something stirring in her mind seemed to smooth her irritation though in the next instant. "Though.. I _am_ disappointed I won't see Spiky anymore... he was so cute."

Storm stopped in the air, flapping his powerful wings to keep in the air, and turned to her with his face still searing with frustration and now he seemed disturbed a bit too. "I thought that was just a move..."

Breeze chuckled nervously, and fidgeted with her paws. "Well, of course it was... I wasn't really... it was... only part of the battle..."

"Yeah!" Chimed Bluu as she flew over next to Breeze and Storm excitedly. "I couldn't believe I lost either. That Growlithe was tough, so I guess I underestimated him."

Breeze smirked. "As you underestimated that Pidgey, Storm?"

With that the Fearow's eye twitched and he shouted with rage before slamming into the beam again and harder than before.

"This is the gym!!" Shouted someone outside.

Team Crimson grunts burst into the gym. "This is the place!" one roared. "Cover every inch; we're taking it!"

Breeze blinked at the Crimson grunts, then turned to Storm. She was smiling. "There. Frustration vent. Satisfied?"

"YAAAHHH!!" Storm charged the group, murder glinting in his furious, very much mad eyes.

Bluu winked and then closed her eyes to a song she began singing, and Breeze continued her mischievous smile as both of her fingers began moving back and forth oh so rhythmically.

Within the next moment or so Crimson grunts staggered out of the gym, falling on their faces asleep; some where tossed violently through the gym windows–screaming–with chestnut feathers clinging to their suits; and the remainder shouted while being blasted along out the door by the tremendously gushing stream of a Hydro Cannon.

* * *

And that's chapter 46. Sorry again if it's not up to par. Reviews and/or comments are appreciated! 


	47. Rekindled Trust

Finally I have updated! Well, I've done this before, but turns out I've added an event, (much like the Beedrill event in the first few chapters of this fic) so the final chapters of Meritina will have to wait just a bit longer! Been working kinda slow this month, so sorry for the wait, everyone! (Yes, I'm feeling hyper right now.) After the next chapter, I'll work on this arc's final chapters. You won't be disappointed! :D

Oh, right. And thanks everyone for the reviews! They really help in the motivation department. I'm prone to rambling, so time to end this author's note. Enjoy it!

* * *

**_Chapter 47: Rekindled Trust_**

Grass rustled rhythmically in a secluded part of forest, ways off from the canyon entrance to Meritina Town, and two Team Crimson grunts patrolled it as their assigned area idily. The forest grass was peculiarly taller than most, and so where ferns and plants that grew there. Gentle breezes often blew through the line of trees that almost seemed maze like and made the grass and plantlife sway.

One yawned. "Boooring. Why couldn't we have been assigned for the operation in Meritina today? That would've been awesome." he complained, staring up at the sky wistfully as he spoke.

The second shrugged. "I guess patrols are needed around base... just in case anyone gets too close."

His partner scoffed. "Forget that! They know very well no one's going to make it this far; yet alone make it to the base–"

"Water Gun!"

"Bubblebeam!"

Both grunts flinched in surprise, "What the?!" the first was hit by a powerful stream of water and pushed back before slamming into a tree. Slumping down the bark and landing on the ground, head lolling as he was knocked unconscious.

The other turned to look at his partner, "Oh, crap..." Then while his back was turned, the ordered Bubblebeam smashed into him and the explosions went off, and then he too fell face down on the ground.

Sky dashed out onto the landscape after the attack was over, glancing around with wild alert for any more grunts. Spike dashed by his side and quickly imitated him.

"Nice shot, but we get the next ones." Melena commented as she and Pearl walked out into the open as well from their hiding spot in the bushes.

"Okay, but I've told you, Steelix will be noticed easier..." Mako exasperated, he had tried telling her this for the umpteenth time. It seemed Melena was intent on killing all Team Crimson Grunts.

Pearl looked down pensively at the unconscious Crimson members. "If we heard right, they were on a patrol." she reinformed. "In that case, we must be getting closer to their base."

"Yeah, probably..." Mako agreed, looking thoughtful as well. "In that case, we should definitely think of a pla--"

"Okay, well if we are any closer to their base, let's go!" Sky declared energetically, looking determined to smash more grunts. "We're unbeatable today! It's payback time on TC for wreaking our party!"

"Again—the overconfidence... And it would seem he's gone hyper again, too..." Pearl sighed and shook her head.

Sky ignored her remark. "Let's go!" With that, he ran off, but Spike had stopped at the mention of something.

The gator was staring ahead blankly, lost in the confines of his mind. "Team Crimson's... _base_?" He remembered what Kadabra had said about the separation pods the night before.

_'...This could be my only chance...'_

Spike ran ahead, too.

"Right behind you." Melena agreed and took off after Sky confidently.

"Sky, Melena–wait!" Mako called out. But seeing as how neither listened, he was forced to run after them. "We should think of a plan first!"

"Running off without thinking ahead as usual," Pearl remarked, used to their rash behavior, and soon join in on the chase.

Sky continued to dash through forest and dodge trees in the direction the Team Crimson grunts had came before soon he spotted another. Sky screeched to a halt a little too late as the grunt had turned in his direction. "Hey, you! This a restricted area, kid. What are you doing here?"

"Running exercise!" Sky called back grinning and started to run in place mockingly.

The Grunt narrowed his eyes, and reached into his pocket. "Wise guy, eh...? Chase him back to the cliffs, Poochyena!" He tossed a Poke ball to the ground and after the usual flash of light, the small wolf-like structure of a Poochyena appeared, growling.

Sky backed away cautiously from the Poochyena and thought for a moment. "Dark-type... well, this one shouldn't be as strong as Kyle's..." he drew a Poke Ball and tossed it in front of him. "Tank, let's go!"

The ball opened, flashed, and released the Mankey. He glanced around breifly to take in his surrondings before he landed his eyes on the TC grunt, then the Poochyena. Tank pointed in disbelief at what his opponent was. "What?! _Again?_" As usual he sounded agitated and ticked off.

Spike had finally caught up to Sky, and now was panting tiredly as it was difficult to keep up with his hyper-active trainer. "No... worries... Tank..." he said between breaths. Then tripped. "You... can take him!!" he called from the ground with as much encouragement as he could pull from his now coarse voice.

Tank cast an unsure glance back at Spike once the gator spoke, then turned back to his opponent. _'He seems like his idiot self again... but...'_

"Poochyena! Use Bite!"

"Tank, Karate Chop!"

The Grunt's and Sky's calls snapped Tank out of his pensive thoughts and he spotted the Poochyena charging in for an attack, teeth bared. His reflexes jumping into action, Tank spun a straightened paw at the approaching Poochyena and smashed it into the small wolf's muzzle.

The Poochyena was knocked away, sliding on his paws to Tank's right and looked absolutely dazed by the quick blow.

Sky pointed after the Poochyena. "Now, Tank–use Low Kick!"

Tank sprinted after the dazed Poochyena and spun around quickly with his foot extended, thus scoring a kick across the Poochyena's muzzle again. However this time it was knocked off its feet and rendered unconscious.

The Team Crimson grunt leered at the defeat and returned the Poochyena to its ball. "Tsk..."

"All right! Slick moves!" Spike chered happily.

"Great job, Tank." Sky said proudly while grinning.

Excited now, Tank began hopping from one foot to the other while maintaining an energized fighting stance. "That all? Come on, I'm just getting warmed up!" The Mankey gloated while confidently smirking.

The Grunt placed away Poocheyna's ball, and drew two more. "Let's see how you like this..." he tossed both balls into the air, and released a Nidorino and Electrike. Both started growling very threatening growls.

Tank's hopping stopped. "...Okay..."

Sky pointed forward again, narrowing his eyes at the TC grunt's cheater-ness. "Darn you, not even hippies cheat like that! Spike!"

Spike instinctively knew it was double battle time and ran into the arena alongside of Tank, though the continuous battling was beginning to take its toll. He was beginnig to feel more tired than before, and his legs burned. "Sure you can handle these guys?" He asked, eying both opponents critically, excitement masking fatigue.

"I can manage." Tank replied, doing the same and watched the other two Pokemon for any threatening movements. "And what about you? I guess these battles have been going on all day..."

Spike's grin widened. "You have no idea."

Sky had been checking the data of Nidorino and Electrike in his PokeDex before he placed it away and pointed forward to begin the second bout. "Spike, Tank! Metal Claw, and Karate Chop on the Nidorino!"

"Nidorino, Horn-Attack whichever gets close enough. Electrike, use Spark on the Totodile!" The grunt countered.

At that, both Tank and Spike dashed for the Nidorino. It steadied itself, waiting for them while the Electrike began storing up energy with sparks crackling around it. Tank noticed Spike seemed to drag his right claw at his side and it somehow seemed different. Then he saw it gleam in the sunlight like steel.

Tank was confused but kept running. "'The heck...?"

"I'll go up!" The Totodile shouted and pulled ahead of Tank.

Tank was more confused. "'The heck?!"

As Spike took the lead, the Nidorino zeroed in on the Totodile and hunched its shoulders. Spike charged in just a couple of feet from the Nidorino, and at the moment it thrust its head and horn forward, Spike rolled to its left and leapt into the air above it. The Nidorino stumbled forward in surprise, now without a target, and Tank closed in next. The Mankey made a speedy slashing movement with his hand, and smashed it into the Nidorino's right cheek; careful not to strike any barbs that covered the Pokemon's body.

The Nidorino stumbled off balance and Spike brought down the back side of his Metal Claw upon Nidorino's head, directly next to its spike. Spike himself landed next to the dazed Pokemon's side smoothly.

Bewildered by his teammates improved battling skill, Tank opened his mouth to ask him about it but spotted that the Electrike had stored enough power and was now charging for Spike. "Thief–green thing coming in behind you!"

Spike tensed and soon heard crackling coming from behind. Thinking quickly, he noticed the Nidorino was still standing dazed in front of him, and quickly rolled out of the way again; just as the electric canine shot past him. He merely escaped with only a crackling spark fizzling off the Electrike and zapping his shoulder. With Spike out of the way, the Electrike tried to skid to a stop but crashed into Nidorino instead and zapped its teammate into oblivion.

Spike continued rolling until he was beside his Mankey teammate. "Thanks, Tank!" he said quickly as he hopped back to his feet, though he stumbled a bit with dizziness.

Tank stared at Spike. "How the heck did you get so good at this?! You sucked fighting off that Quilava and Fearow yesterday."

Spike chuckled, deciding that was the closet thing to praise the Mankey ever gave. _'Good... same grumpy Tank...'_

Sky noticed the Electrike was stuck to Nidorino from what seemed like a bad case of static cling. He grinned deviously. "Spike, use Water Gun!"

Spike quickly took in a breath and fired off a Water Gun at the two Pokemon, resulting in a zapping for them both as water touched the electric canine. Once it ended, the Nidorino rolled over, eyes spinning.

The Totodile began panting again as he finished the attack. "I've been battling stuff all day and night..." he replied, watching as the grunt returned his Nidorino, and the Electrike as it began struggling back to its paws. Looking at the exhausted Totodile, Tank began wondering if he meant that literally. "You begin to pick this stuff up after a while." Spike shot Tank a toothy grin.

Tank stared back in bewilderment, then turned on Sky a second later. He pointed a finger at the trainer. "You! Why don't you send me out into battle as much as you do this two-bit thief!!"

The angry screeching made Sky jump back. "Ack, _now _what did I do?" he asked himself. While helplessly scratching his head, he noticed the Electrike growling at them, wondering which of the two was safer to attack. After seeing both Spike and Tank battle, the Pokemon knew both his options sucked. "Tank, Low Kick!"

Tank however was growling with sheer infuriation. He calmed himself then turned to Spike, holding out a paw. "Gimme a boost. I'll smack it from the air instead."

Spike wondered how he could do that for a moment when an idea hit. "Got it." He nodded seriously. Then he grabbed Tank's arms with both paws suddenly. Tank was surprised, then surprised even further as Spike ran forward, pulling on the Mankey's arm before chucking the monkey Pokemon towards Electrike. "Fly, Tank!!"

Tank screeched. "NOT LIKE THAAT!!" Though as he approached the Electrike and regained his senses, he quickly grabbed the long green and yellow stripped quills of the Electrike from mid-air, making it yelp. Determined not to be surpassed by Spike, and ignoring the zapping in his paws, Tank used his tail to help him spin in mid-air, then tossed the Electrike spiraling into a nearby tree with a ton of momentum. It crashed with a painful sounding thud, which was immediately followed by a loud cry of pain.

"Eat _that!" _Tank shouted triumphantly as his feet once again touched soft grass.

"Whoa.." Jaw hanging incredulously, Spike stared blankly ahead with dismal shock. "And ouch..."

"Seismic Toss?!" Sky exclaimed in surprised, just as blown away.

The Team Crimson Grunt only looked more annoyed and irritated. "Tsk... I lost..." Then before he could react, Tank charged for him, leapt into the air, and slugged the grunt's face in with all the force he could possibly muster. The grunt fell backwards on the ground as unconscious as his Pokemon.

Sky stared gaping, expression blank and stupefied and was rendered speechless.

Tank calmly waltzed back to Spike, whom was still staring blankly, and smirked. "That's me three, you one. I win." he declared simply.

Spike raised a paw to say something, staring at the floored Crimson grunt. "You know, we're not supposed to... eh, nevermind. That'll work." he reconsidered lightly, nodding.

Tank let out a laugh of victory. "Even if you have more experience, I'm still stronger than you!"

Spike tossed Tank a challenging glance. "Oh, really? Then how 'bout this: First one to take out the next red human gives the loser half his share of dinner for the next week?" Proposed the gator in a resistive tone. "That should settle who's stronger once and for all."

Tank had a very mischievous smirk on, certain he'd win, and extended a forepaw eagerly. "Deal." Spike happily shook it. To him this meant more than just a bet. Perhaps he had regained the Mankey's friendship after that whole transformation occurance.

Then as if on cue, Pearl, Melena, and Mako burst through the bushes next to Sky. Brute, Flora, and now Gloom followed them closely, some of the Pokemon bearing scratches.

"Took you three long enough," Sky remarked with an energetic tone of arrogance. "I had to take on a grunt alone. Not that it was any problem."

Pearl's eyes narrowed in vague annoyance. "Well, since you took off a few grunts spotted us and we had to take on _four _of them"

Sky fell silent with insignificance working at his ego. "Well... I fought an admin!"

Brute settled comfortably next to Mako, sighing as he began to relax, and Flora began padding away in a hurry from Pearl and into the open. She wondered what Pokemon Sky had battled with and hoped to see Scruf, but instead she froze completely as she saw Tank and Spike, Tank chattering on about something.

They hadn't noticed her. Flora glanced down, disheartened as guilt re-entered her mind. It was tough not to trust Spike, and she had felt bad ever since she took sides with Tank's story the night before. He, as well as the other Pokemon who traveled with them had become a close knit group of friends. Spike, Sora and Scruf especially. Making up her mind, she padded closer to them with resolve. "Hiya, guys!"

Spike flinched and seemed to tense, she noticed, and Tank's ears twitched before he spun around. Then the Mankey looked a little disappointed. "Oh, it's only you."

Flora looked slightly annoyed, it was obvious she was offended. "_Only _me?"

Tank folded his arms and now was growing more impatient. "If you were one of those red guys' Pokemon, I could show up thief here in our bet."

"Why would I join TC? They're lousy battlers." Flora answered, somewhat confused. Tank never made much sense to her. Then she turned to look at Spike and noticed he avoided meeting her eyes, his tense movements plainly signaled his unease. _'Guess he hasn't forgotten about yesterday yet...' _She though, sort of wishing he had. She glanced down for a moment to think, then looked back at him sympathetically. "Anyway, Spike?"

Spike shifted at the storm of disquiet in his mind and turned away slightly. "Uh...yeah?"

The Chikorita searched for the right words. "I'm... really sorry I didn't trust you before..."She spoke, almost a bit hesitantly as she wondered what his response would be, but continued and remained looking at him. "I count you as a friend, and I don't think you'd turn evil... not if you could do anything about it."

Spike froze up completely. Did this mean she changed her mind? Eventually, he turned back around towards the Chikorita. "...Really?"

Flora nodded, now smiling light-heatedly. "It took some thought, but I figured since when could _you_ be dangerous just to be around?" she said jokingly, her normal optimistic nature returning. "We just need to keep the coffee away from you."

"Yeah..." Tank joined in slowly, staring at the ground with narrowed eyes. "I... guess I'm... sss—sooooorry... too... There."

At their words relief and happiness hit Spike both at once, and the gator smiled lightly, not really caring Tank had extreme difficulty forcing out the word 'sorry'.

"Besides... " The Mankey began again and pulled Spike out of his thoughts. His words were smoother now and a faint mischievous smirk made its way on his face. "She's right that you aren't dangerous. I mean, I could kick your butt any day. Seeing as how you let that Fearow beat you to a bloody pulp and you fear Togetic's."

Spike's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Hey..."

"Yeah..." Flora chimed in, pretending to _look_ thoughtful while hiding a smirk. "He _is _pretty harmless... I'm sure he wouldn't be able to harm a Caterpie... let alone beat one..."

"Hey!!" Spike shouted. Now he angry, and his scales tinted red. "Do I need to remind you _I_ won our battle in Silver—"

"And he isn't too bright, either." Tank shook his head sadly, eyes closed.

"And he _does _get pummeled a lot by opponents..." Flora added thoughtfully. Now she pondered Spike's ability_ without _the use of exageration.

Spike snapped. "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TAKE ON A GIANT FEAROW AND LIVE!!"

Flora and Tank both started laughing and Spike simply seethed with indignant rage. "With friends like you two, I don't think I need to worry much about Team Crimson..." he growled crossly. Something clicked in his mind, but it didn't change his expression. At least they were friends again.

"Well, I don't see the harm in having to battle a bunch of grunts," Sky said stubbornly after the group finished scolding him for running off too quickly, his eyes closed and arms folded. "So long as we win, what's the problem?"

Pearl let out an exasperated sigh. "It's better _not _to be caught, you know... Anyway, what are we to do next?" she asked.

"We must be close to Team Crimon's base by now..." Mako mused thoughtfully. "...Which means more Team Crimson grunts are likely to be around. Advance slowly, and stay low."

Sky narrowed his eyes lazily, still annoyed for being scolded. "Who died and made you leader...?"

Mako simply raised an eyebrow. "I do have the most experience out of the four of us," He pointed out.

Sky continued to look grumpy. He knew Mako was the more experienced trainer among them, but being reminded of that didn't help his mood very much. "Yeah, yeah..." He grumbled again, but began moving on anyway. Although he took Mako's advice and moved more slowly while staying hidden behind trees and high growing plants. Pearl, Mako and Melena did the same with thier Pokemon following closely behind.

A couple of meters ahead, Sky stopped. He heard talking. "Shh!!" He turned back to the others sharply, and they stopped too. Slowly each of them peered over the bushes cautiously. Spike, Flora and Tank peeking through the bushes the foliage they parted father below.

A large three storied building made of what looked like shining cobalt, topped with a spiky black rooftop, and bearing few windows was settled in the middle of the forest. A large satellite dish pointed off the rooftop back towards Meritina. Grunts were guarding the entrance to the building but only a few walked around the courtyard. Fewer payed much attention to focusing on it, though.

"There it is," Sky whispered, as if they had been searching for the building for years.

"Oh, you think?" Pearl teased in a whisper back. Sky growled out of annoyance.

"Save it, we have to find a way in there." Mako rebuked.

Melena was glancing towards the top of the building. A strange device with a blinking red light was attached to the satellite. "That must be what's blocking the town's communications..."

"Probably," Mako agreed. "Come on, let's see if we can sneak in from the back," Being so close to grunts now, Mako stooped even lower, fell on his stomach, and began crawling right of the base with the use of dense woodland while using his arms to pull forward.

Pearl's eye twitched in disbelief. "You've... got to be kidding... we have to _crawl?_"

Sky smirked teasingly at her. "What? Don't like dirt?" He fell onto his stomach and began to crawl along silently beside Mako. Melena did the same, and Pearl sighed before following.

The four progressed through the undergrowth side by side silently and thankfully undetected as they inched forward. Pearl grumbled about it being undignified and causing dirty clothing. "Ruined, I just bought these clothes yesterday..."

"Quit overreacting," Sky whispered.

"I'm _not _overreacting!" Pearl shouted back.

Meanwhile, their Pokemon followed along slowly with puzzled expresions. Walking completely normally. Spike scratched his head, but watched curiously as if he was trying to figure something out. "...Any idea what they're doing?"

"Nah," Flora answered, shaking her head and seemed completely unfazed. "But I guess it's normal to them. Humans are so weird."

Suddenly enlightenment hit Spike's face. "I get it! it's like a secret mission!" He shouted, "I wanna try that! Humans do such cool things!" Immediately, Spike fell to the ground and started copying the four, happily grinning in contentment.

Flora blinked as she walked. "Well, we can't forget Spike does weird things, too..." Tank shook his head in disgust.

"Okay... There's a clearing ahead. We won't have to crawl anym--" Mako's whisper stopped in his throat.

"What?" Sky asked as he crawled along side of him. Then he saw for himself.

There was a clearing all right, large and spacious too, but there was also a patrol of at least seven or eight Crimson grunts walking about towards Meritina.

Mako didn't advert his stare from them, but whispered urgently. "Back. Into. The. Undergrowth. _Now._"

At that moment, a Caterpie inched closer to Pearl. The blonde ushered it to go away, but it scooted a little to close to her face. Pearl's nose twitched. "Ah...Ah..."

"Don't do it!!" Melena hissed.

"AH-CHOOOO!!"

The Crimson grunts froze.

"What the heck?!"

"It came from over there!"

"It's a bunch of kids on the ground!"

Melena tossed Pearl as stare as if she had just tossed a slice of pie at her face. That stare that always meant 'why did you do that?' Pearl glared at the Caterpie. The bug glared to its side, but then finding nothing to glare at, it quickly scurried away uncomfortably in shame, aware it had just caused something very bad to happen...

Sky and Mako hopped from the ground to their feet in an instant. "Okay then!! Who's first?!" Sky declared with a ton of energy and shaking his fist.

"Wait for it..." Mako urged, seeming uneasy.

A female Team Crimson grunt walked forward and smiled wickedly as she flicked a PokeBall in her hand. "So, a bunch of brats snooping around the base, huh? Well we can't have that, can we?"

A chorus of agreement arose from the other grunts.

"Go!!"

A bunch of pokemon, say Numel, Sandslash, Lombre, Rhyhorn, Meowth, Electabuzz, and a bunch more of an entire collection were released in a massive army before the Team Crimson members. They all looked ready to kill something.

Sky sweat-dropped.

"Why didn't we get lunch today?! Huh?!" Demanded the Rhyhorn.

"Knew it. Criminals never fight fair." Mako lamented in a sigh as he drew two Pokeballs. He tossed them into the air as Brute crawled in front of him to confront the opposing Pokemon, and with two flashes of light, a Lapras formed into he clearing alongside a Poliwhirl.

Sky was surprised at Mako's choice. "What? But a Lapras can't—"

"Move? Relax," Mako interupted, quickly flicking a now empty PokeBall in his hand before putting it away and grinning determinedly. "Jewel may not be able to move, but Spiral can take care of anyone who gets too close for her to hit with moves like Ice Beam."

Sky nodded and drew two Pokeballs as well. "Sora, Scruf! Let's go!"

More flashes, and the Pidgeotto and Growlithe formed into the battlefield. They both soon took on stunned expressions at the sight and where rendered temporarily speechless. Spike and Tank ran over next to them.

"What happened here...?" Sora decided to ask, still gapping at the mass of Pokemon in front of them. She saw Spike, and figured this was somehow his doing; as things like these usually were. "Spike, what did you do?!"

"Dunno," Spike said, also seeming a little mystified before he took on a battling stance. "And hey, I didn't do anything! ...Yet. But we don't have to know what happened to know we're going to have to kick some major butt here."

"Good point... I guess..." Scruf agreed in a low, somewhat worried tone; also preparing to battle. "Well, this should be fun..."

"Daisy, it's time for a battle! Help out Flora!" Pearl called as she released the Oddish. She seemed stunned as well. "Uh... we... aren't fighting _all _of them... are we...?" She asked, a hopeful tone in her voice as she waited for someone to tell her they weren't.

"Yes, we are!" Flora called confidently and skidded to a stop next to her. Daisy's expression fell.

Another grunt approached the first. "Ma'am, shouldn't we attack?" he asked urgently.

The first grunt simply raised her hand in front of him. "We outnumber them a thousand to one. Let them try to conjure up a fighting force with these weakling Pokemon."

"But the Lapras..."

Two more flashes had erupted before Steelix and Larvitar appeared. Gloom, having already been out, glanced at the two, having to look a lot higher up to see the giant snake of steel, then back at the Crimson Pokemon.

"Hmm... It's been a while since we've all fought together, hasn't it?" Steelix asked thoughtfully in a rumbling voice.

"Too long!" Larvitar shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, a few months. Besides the training, if that counts." Gloom agreed.

"Okay, you guys know the drill in case of ambushes!" Larvitar shouted again. Steelix nodded and lowered his head before Gloom and Larvitar hopped on it.

Spike heard Steelix move and glanced to his side. His eyes went wide and the Totodile almost had an accident. Suddenly he pointed forward and screamed. So did a few Team Crimson grunts. " Y-Y-YOU'RE THAT CRAZY MURDEROUS SNAKE THING THAT TRIED TO KILL ME!!"

"Hunh?" Steelix looked down towards Spike.

Tank simply stared blankly in awe at Steelix. "Mew almighty..."

"I had never been so afraid and nearly killed in my life..." The Totodile shuddered at the memory with an expression beyond horrified. Something clicked, and he pointed back at Steelix. "You're here to finish the job, aren't you!!" Sora shook her head while holding a wing to it, and Scruf narrowed his eyes in annoyance at his friend's outburst.

"Do we know him?" Scruf said to Sora.

Sora shook her head. "Until he stops, no."

"Oh, yeah..." Steelix suddenly remembered and blinked in embarrassment. "I might have gone overboard, back then... sorry, bluey..."

"Boss, it's cool! Steelix is one of my friends! Don't worry about it!" They could hear Larvitar shout from Steelix's head.

"Do you have to make such a racket down there?" Gloom called irritably. "Geez..."

The first grunt blinked at Steelix. Suddenly attacking sooner seemed like such a good idea."...That's enough." she said, narrowing her eyes. "Sandslash! Attack!"

"Thank you, I'm sick of their chatter!" The spiked mole Pokemon shouted before dashing forward. "We're going to finish you all in one blow!"

"Unless you can explode, that's impossible!" Shouted Mako's Poliwhirl, Spiral. "And it _still _won't worked!"

"_'Worked?'" _Jewel the Lapras echoed, tossing questioning glances at Spiral.

Tank, whom was still distracted by Steelix, didn't notice the Sandslash approaching until it was too close, and Sky was no quicker to catch it. "Tank! Look out!"

Tank flinched in surprise the same moment the ground type launched its claws forward. A wheel of fire grazed the earth and collided into the Sandslash with blurring speed at that same instant. It remained spinning until the Sandslash was launched backwards with burns all over its front side and left it cringing with pain on the ground.

Sky was surprised and stared as the wheel of fire rolled a short distance away before the flames dispersed, revealing the sleek jet-blue fur that belonged to Blaze. His back and shoulder were both bandaged where he had been slashed the previous day and the Quilava turned half-way around and glanced at them breifly with clear disdain. "Careless..."

Sky and Spike stared in bewilderment and both exclaimed, "Blaze?!"

Sky realized that the Quilava's trainer couldn't be far. He spun around and sure enough Kyle had arrived in the clearing. The raven haired trainer's face was fixed with the usual bad-tempered, stuck-up look and it simply worsened as he approached Sky. He folded his arms. "Oh great. You're here..." he spoke in annoyance and sarcasm.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" Sky exclaimed, still surprised.

"Calling up reinforcements, eh? No matter! It doesn't matter how many of you there are!" The first grunt shouted at them again. A chorus of agreement rose from the other members.

"Real original! That line's overused, you high school dropouts!" Mako retorted in annoyance.

One grunt looked hurt. "How does he know I dropped out of high school?"

Another grunt next to him smirked smugly. "How does he know I _went_ to school?"

Kyle flicked up a PokeBall then snatched it from the air, his expression seeming more annoyed then enthusiastic as he looked over the grunts with hatred smoldering in his eyes. "These punks cross the line when they try to put cuffs on me during training. We're in this now." he answered Sky's question.

"_We're_?" Sky echoed in confusion.

Samantha burst forward in front of Kyle before Sky could continue and loudly exclaimed, "Same as you! We're here to fight Team Crimson!"

"That's right," Sky turned around at the call of a new voice. The green haired kid with glasses he had met after his gym battle dashed forward. "I can't believe you're here, too! I followed these two after the attack and decided maybe I could help somehow." he explained excitedly.

Sky chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe that's a good thing... there _are_ a lot of grunts..."

"HELLO!? DO YOU EVEN _CARE _WE'RE GOING TO ATTACK YOU?!" The lead grunt screamed at them, waving her arms as she tried to catch their attention since her Sandslash obviously failed to do so.

She was also ignored.

Sky remembered Blaze had saved Tank from the fatal claws of the TC grunt's Sandslash at her voice, though. His face twisted with disdainful annoyance and he narrowed his eyes at the fact that he was actually in debt to Kyle. Grudgingly, he began,"...I guess I should say thanks–-"

"THAT DOES IT!!" The grunt shouted again. _This _time catching their attention. "If you're so intent on catching up with old friends, then I guess you wouldn't mind if _we _start things off!" She tossed an arm up and pointed over to the opposing side of the clearing. "Attack!!"

With that, the horde of TC Pokemon charged forward with a chorus of battle cries.

Sky spun around with infuriation. "Like heck Kyle is my _friend!_" However, Spike, Sora, Scruf and Tank ignored their Trainer's stubborn rivalry, and grouped in front of him, actually paying attention to the charging group of TC Pokemon.

A vain bulged on Kyle's head out of annoyance, and he pulled out two more Pokeballs before releasing his Murkrow and Poochyena, Shade and Fang, beside Blaze. Then the Trainer turned his gaze back to Sky with a glare. "Likewise, you idiot."

* * *

All right, there's the end of this chapter. Sorry It was so very, very late when I said I would update each Saturday. School, what can I say? XD Anyways, tell me what you think! That means review!

Spike: What the heck!? You're not getting off that easy! Are you insane?! Putting us up against an ARMY!?

Sora: Yeah, you lunatic! Do you realize how many Pokemon there are!?

Tank: Write the next chapter already! I wanna fight!

...I hate when my imagination betrays me.


	48. Interlude

Okay, next chapter time! This chapter offically starts the begining of the end. Well, for Meritina anway. I had fun writting this... Well, nothing left to say really but leave comments, soo... enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 48: Crimson Disruption, Part 1: Interlude**_

Sky's team of Pokemon stood readily to face the opposing group, along with Pearl's, Melena's, Mako's, and now Kyle's team flanking them on either side. Samantha realeased a Staryu and Alvin a Yamna to join in. Flamethrowers, and bolts of thunder, and streams of water sailed forth suddenly and made explosions in the dirt as the rumble began.

Sky noticed the other trainers giving orders to their teams. "Guys!" Sky called urgently to his Pokemon. "Stay close together, and fight as one unit--got it!?"

His Pokemon all gave urgent nods and focused on the incoming threat.

A Makuhita charged towards Spike and Scruf. Spike leapt out of its path as it tossed a running punch, and Scruf quickly darted into it, knocking it towards Spike, where the Totodile struck it with a Metal Claw and made it stumble backwards in a daze.

"Oh no you don't–I'm taking it down!" Tank dashed in front of the dazed Makuhita, and giving a loud grunt of effort, high-kicked it square in the chin and sent it into the air.

"I got it!" Sora called, gave a powerful flap of her wings to dash into the air; she spun once to gain momentum then slammed the Makuhita with silvery wings and back into the ground. It didn't bother getting up.

"Yes!" The Pidgeotto cheered triumphantly from mid-air.

Scruf's tail waged back and forth in excitement, and Tank smiled cooly. "Looks like I win again, thief."

Spike grinned back confidently, and pointed to the sky. "Sora KO'd it. Bet I take down that fat blue thing over there." He pointed over to a Quagsire before running off, Sora and Scruf following him.

Tank narrowed his eyes in utter annoyance, then a bolt of lighting whizzed by him that he managed to dodge by flinching onto one foot. The Mankey dashed after them. "Wait up! You can't possibly win without me!"

A Weepingbell was hovering in front of Flora, making rapid paced slashes with it's leaves as the Chikorita dodged each swing closely. She ducked under a particularly powerful blow the Weepingbell aimed, and quickly swung her stiffened leaf into it's side, cutting it as it winced. While it was stunned, Daisy rammed into it, and knocked it into the ground.

"Not bad," Flora commented, smiling mischievously at her teammate.

Daisy nodded. "Thank you."

"Flora! Reflect!"

Without thinking, Flora leapt back to face the battle, and focused her energy as a barrier of light appeared, just in time to stop a charging Raticate as it crashed into the wall.

"Let me!" Daisy stepped in front of Flora, and began slowly shaking her leaves. A billowing cloud of yellow spores arose and floated towards the rat Pokemon. It stiffened, then sniffed the air quickly. Then it's eyes bugged and it fell to the ground, twitching with paralysis.

Flora blinked. "Did I say not bad? I meant do that to that big floating thing over there!" She pointed over to a Forretress Blaze was taunting by whizzing back and forth around it while occasionally launching embers.

Daisy hesitated. "Um... I... don't think we should interfere..."

Flora urged her onwards with a hurried shove. "Come on!"

"That all you got, chunky?" Jeered Shade, the Murkrow sailing above the Forretress with a huge grin on his face. He dived down and pecked the wormbag Pokemon on the head a few times before flying off as it turned around. Then while it was distracted, Blaze rammed into it with a blazing pelt. It fell to the ground, singed.

"Birds of a feather fight together! Eh, Blaze?" The Murkrow burst into laughter in mid-air. "I kill me..." He sighed as he began to calm down.

Blaze locked his eyes onto a Numel and Slowbro not too far off. "Shut up and fight!" he called before running off.

Shade glared indignantly. "Well, some Pokemon have no appreciation for good humor! Let's go, Fang–I can make some pretty good fat jokes about that pink thing Blaze is attacking." said the Murkrow as he began to follow Blaze whom was busy darting and slashing with his paws at the Slowbro.

Fang's head burst from the ground in an explosion of dirt. He hopped from his hole and shook his pelt free of dust and dirt before dashing after them "Right, wait for me, then!"

Blaze continued to dash and claw and burn the Slowbro, whom was slow to react to each of his moves and he nearly knocked it over with another Quick Attack. Fang dashed forward, careful to avoid its large spiked tail, and sunk his fangs into its left leg, making it cry aloud before he let go and departed. Shade dived down in a nosedive before hitting the Slowbro in the head and it stumbled back on one paw in a daze.

"I'll finish it," Blaze growled lowly as he skidded to a stop and turned around. The Quilava pelted towards the stunned Slowbro, and leapt into the air while going into a spin, his pelt bursting into flame simultaneously. The blazing Quilava crashed into the Slowbro's back, making it cry out in pain before it fell to the ground, and Blaze bounced off and onto the ground, his Flame Wheel attack disbursing.

"Haha! Less chow more training, tubby!" The Murkrow went into another fit of laughter.

The Slowbro slowly got back to its paws, stumbling, and Blaze glared at it intently. "Stubborn..." The Slowbro turned around, glaring at the Quilava, before a flurry of leaves rushed it and made the slow Pokemon fall again.

Blaze glanced over at the source of the grass attack, and spotted Flora rushing over towards them. He abruptly turned away to a couple of Pokemon battling too closely to his right. "Heh... you again. Flora, was it?" He remarked as Flora dashed next to him, turning the other way though to launch another round of razor leaf into the fray of opponents.

"We spotted you over that-a-way and figured you could use some help," She leapt sideways as a retaliating water gun came from the crowd. "And yes, it's Flora."

Blaze scoffed and launched a couple of highly heated embers into a crowd on the other side. "We don't need interference." He darted into a backwards stumbling Furret then leapt back behind Flora. "Besides, why would I need help from a Pokemon I beat all the way back in Silver City?" Suddenly Blaze stiffened. Flora's Reflect went up just as a boulder a bit larger than Blaze himself crashed into it. It fell harmlessly in front of the lava Pokemon and Flora.

"Looks like you haven't changed much," Flora sighed and closed her eyes, knowing that Blaze was very surprised she had blocked the boulder from colliding into him, and she smirked. "I, however, am not the same as I was in Silver City. And as for the help, I just thought _maybe_ you could use it. Let's go, Daisy." The Chikorita rushed off next to her Oddish partner.

Blaze gave her a hard stare, not liking being saved very much, then dashed back into the battle as well.

Ignoring Blaze's attitude easily, Flora gazed around quickly and examined the area's condition. The battle still was raging on and beams of fire, water, electricity, and a couple of flying Pokemon filled the air, but things seemed a bit calmer, the number of Pokemon slowly decreasing.

"I told you they wouldn't like us meddling..." Daisy spoke lowly.

Flora shrugged, "I'm more interested in knowing if we're winning or not..."

Daisy looked a little troubled. "What about everyone's safety...?"

Flora narrowed her eyes slightly. "Well, yeah... that's important too, but—" then they both jumped backwards as another boulder feel into the ground next to them.

"Sorry!"

Flora and Daisy both looked up. Far ahead above and above them Larvitar and Gloom were perched on top of Steelix's head, far out of range from other Pokemon attacks except flying Pokemon. A yellow tinted glow illuminated Larvitar's paws, and Gloom was scanning the crowd from their vantage point.

"Let's hit that Lombre there!" Larvitar said excitedly after noticing Flora and Daisy were safe and had returned to the battle.

Gloom nodded. "Right—steady... aim..."

Larvitar's paws grew brighter. "Fire!!"

Larvitar lifted both paws strenuously and boulders hovered above to his eye level, each no bigger than a Furret before he began throwing them down towards the Lombre with swipes of his claws. Gloom fired off rounds of Bullet Seed at their target.

The Lombre was leaping backwards to avoid a burst of water and ice being launched at him, and then he flinched backwards with a loud yelp as a boulder loudly crashed next to him. He spun around, and a flurry of seeds smashed into his face. Blind-sided, he turned again to run away in panic, screaming. "WAAAAAA!!" Boulder after boulder crashed into the ground behind him as he ran failing his arms in zigzags and circles. Then, one boulder hit him in the head. The Lombre tilted forward with a bland expression, then feel to the ground and the Lombre was out like a light.

"That makes five," Gloom remarked grinning.

Larvitar hopped up and down excitedly. "Yeah! Three more and that's a new record!"

Steelix murmured agreement, then nodded.

"Whoa!!" Larvitar and Gloom both nearly fell off but clung to his head. "Hey, remember who's up here!" Larvitar shouted angrily.

"Oops... Sorry guys..." Steelix voice rumbled, abashed.

"No problem, big guy. Now.. I think I've spotted a Vulpix and Nomel over there causing a lot of fire-based problems." Gloom suggested, grinning.

"Let's go!" Larvitar urged happily.

Steelix began inching forward, using caution not to crush anyone, but swatting away any enemies with his tail who dared approach him.

Meanwhile Team Crimson grunts were all returning Pokemon left and right during the battle, some of those whom had run out of Pokemon now fleeing.

"We're pushing them back!" Mako called over the battle. "Keep attacking! Spiral, Doubleslap! Jewel, Ice Beam!"

Mako's Lapras, Jewel, fired off freezing beams of crystalizing ice, and his Poliwhirl, dubbed as Spiral stayed almost directly in front of his teammate, smacking any approaching Pokemon senseless.

Meanwhile, more and more Pokemon on Team Crimson's side were being called back, and fewer members opposed them as the defeated ran off.

"Damnit... I didn't expect these kids to be this tough..." The lady crimson grunt growled, clenching a fist she held closely to her face. "If this goes on much longer..." she didn't wish to admit defeat, at least not out loud. "I'll have to contact the boss and ask for reinforcements..."

"I'm out! This is degrading!" shouted yet another member as he recalled a fallen Pokemon and took off in a sobbing fit.

"Jackson, get back here!" Shouted the woman again. "This is useless..." She pulled out a radio, then remembered what their plan was. Once the realization hit her she clenched her teeth almost to the point of cracking them. "DAMNIT–WE SHUT OFF ALL COMMENDATIONS WITHIN THREE MILES!!"

Through the warzone, Sky had trouble keeping his eyes on his Pokemon, and scanned the crowd rapidly once he lost sight of them. Then a wail caught his attention. He glanced up, and saw Spike sailing along in the air. Too stunned to speak, he wondered wether that was a good thing or a bad thing, and he almost froze as he watched the Pokemon before it hit him to do something. Sprinting towards the falling Spike, he slid on his knees, and managed to catch the Totodile before he hit the ground. Sky let out a sigh of relief.

However, Spike thrashed in Sky's arms until he was able to break free and jump back onto the ground. Glaring with unfathomed anger at the crowd. "No one blind-sides me with a sucker punch and gets _away_ _with IT!!" _The Totodile charged back into the scene.

Sky watched as Spike ducked a rush of water launched from the crowd, and ducked into the masses and out of his view again.

Sky glanced around. He looked for the safest area,and saw that a spot on the right was only populated by Flora battling with a Miltank. The trainer took a deep breath. _'I'm insane...' _He charged headfirst into the fray. "COMIN' THROUGH!!"

Sky dashed along the battle lines, running for what he thought was dear life, skidded to run around a Macargo that looked like it was retreating, then ducked as a female Nidoran was launched past him. He continued running, then he stopped. A Vulpix, battling no one, stared at him with studious eyes. It tilted its head.

Sky stared back, thinking with a rapid nervousness as he groped for what his move to get away would be. He smiled wide. "Hi there!"

The Vulpix growled and threatening demeanor took on its small red furred body instantly.

Sky pulled up his hands defensively. "Easy, boy–or girl! I'm not trying to hurt you—"

It launched a Flamethrower. Sky screamed and turned around, already having started running, and dived for cover. As he sailed in mid-air, not diving low enough, the scorching flames burnt his buttocks.

_"YAAAAAHHHHHH!!" _

The Trainer proceeded to rolling on the ground, tears streaming from his eyes. "Hot hot hot hot..." Eventually the flames went out. Sky thanked the preschool lesson of Stop Drop and Roll. Then, still on the floor, he tossed a harsh glare at the vulpine Pokemon. It smirked at him mischievously. Engulfed with a wave of rage, Sky hopped to his feet, pulling out a PokeBall. "So, you think roasting a person's butt is funny, huh?!"

The Vulpix doubled over in laughter.

Sky's eye twitched in fury. "THAT DOES IT!" Furiously, Sky lifted the Pokeball in one swift motion, then tossed it at the vulpine. The ball hit it, and it stopped laughing, before it was pulled into the ball with a red beam of light.

Sky's senses snapped back, and he stared in confusion. "Uh... that Pokemon _isn't _one of Team Crimsons...?" The ball began rocking. Sky remembered the burning sensation of just a moment ago. "Oh... oh no!! Wait!!"

The red and white sphere rocked a few more times, then it clicked and stopped moving.

Sky stared voicelessly. The battle raged as the trainer stared at the Pokeball before him. "I just caught a Vulpix..."

Suddenly Sky was hit and knocked over as Spike flew into him, again. Being tossed from the fray. Again. Sky groaned on the floor, then turned his head towards Spike, lying on his back. "How does this keep happening to you?!"

Spike again hopped to his feet, screamed furiously, and charged back into the fray yet again.

Sky blinked in surprise, remembering he had run this way to assist his Pokemon. He hastily got to his feet, but then turned to look at the PokeBall. He glanced around. "Hey, anybody! Free arsonist Vulpix here! Anyone! No?"

He stared at the PokeBall, deciding he could figure out what to do with it later, he grabbed the PokeBall before running around the direction Spike ran, so as not to run into anymore Pokemon assailants.

Fewer Pokemon still populated the clearing now, and Sky easily caught sight of Spike and the others. They were battling a human sized purple bulldog-like Pokemon with huge tusk pointing up from its mouth, big floppy ears, and studded black collars around its neck and black bands around it's wrists.

Sky's eyes turned huge. "WAA!! There was something like _that _in this!?" Sky whipped out the PokeDex.

"Granbull. The Fairy Pokemon.  
Granbull has a particularly well developed lower jaw. The enormous fangs are heavy, causing the Pokemon to tip its head back for balance. Unless startled, it will not try to bite indiscriminately."

Suddenly Sky noticed the Pokemon furiously pick up Spike—as Sora collided into it with her beak from the air in a nosedive, and Scruf and Tank attacked it from the ground with bites and kicks—before it chucked the Totodile into the sky. Sky narrowed his eyes blandly, now getting why Spike seemed to have sprouted wings lately. "That explains it..." He pointed forward with sudden seriousness. "Sora–help Spike!"

The Pidgeotto's head spun around to Sky and she looked relieved, she and the others had also taken damange during the war and she looked tired. "Oh thank goodness..." Without another word, she took off towards Spike, who was still sailing in the air, now screaming again.

"Quiet down and grab my talons!" she said as she flew a little ways ahead of him, predicting where he was going.

"AHHHH—huh?" Spike saw Sora. "Oh. Well okay, then..." He focused on the Pidgeotto, and began to descend as the forward momentum fell. Steading himself, Spike aimed his paws for her talons and swung. For a brief moment, he fell past Sora, but the Pidgeotto was suddenly pulled sharply downwards, Spike's paws clinging to her talons.

The Pidgeotto flapped harder to regain altitude, then flapped more steadily. Spike sighed in relief as he dangled from his friend's talon.

Sora smirked. "Hey, Spike, guess what? You don't seem so heavy anymore." Reported the Pidgeotto proudly.

Spike smiled weakly, his scales turning green. "Very... high up..."

"No barfing on this airway, thank you very much." Sora informed bluntly. "Unless you'd rather sprout wings of your own..."

Spike didn't catch her joking tone and froze. "H-hey, Sora, guess what?—I don't feel so sick anymore! Really!"

Sky felt a wave of relief as he saw Spike wasn't heading for a crash course with the ground anymore. Then his head shot back to the ground as he watched Scruf and Tank fleeing around in circles from the angry Granbull. It looked confused on which to attack, so it made a furious lunge for whichever its eye caught first.

A mischievous idea made its way to Sky's head, and a smirk to his face. He thought the plan over for a moment, and waited until Scruf and Tank were on opposite sides of the Granbull. "Scruf, use Ember and run around the Granbull! Tank, you use Karate Chop and go the other way!"

Scruf leapt backwards as the Granbull swung a fist at him, then began firing off small fireballs as he ran around the Granbull. The Pokemon simply shouted in further enragement, ignoring singed fur and skin. Tank smirked as he realized what Sky's plan was, noticing the Granbull's attention had been diverted away from him. _'Not bad...'_ He leapt towards the Granbull, and slammed a straightened paw into Granbull's back. The Pokemon cringed, then spun around to swing at Tank with its massive paws. Though Tank had already landed and did cartwheel into the air as Granbull's paw swept underneath him. Tank landed, balancing precariously on his left paw, and swung the right into the Granbull's side in another Karate Chop. It shouted in pain, but as it turned to attack Tank, flames scorched it's back from the other side. The Granbull roared loudly in sheer frustration.

Both still running in a circle around the bulldog Pokemon, Scruf and Tank ran within less than two feet of each other, before the Mankey leapt and placed a paw onto Scruf's head before pressing off the Growlithe roughly and landed behind him. "Move it, Sweet Snow wrecker!" he called with irritation.

Scruf flinched and nearly stopped, but continued running. "Come on, you mean you aren't over that yet?"

Sky noticed the Granbull was becoming confused. _'The big oaf...' _he grinned deviously. "This shall hurt." He pointed back at Sora and Spike, who were circling the battle from above. "Spike, Metal Claw! Sora, toss Spike forward then use Steel Wing."

Sora blinked in surprise as she realized the combo Sky had set for them. "Think this is too harsh?" She asked Spike.

Though Spike remembered being thrown on three different occasions, one toss nearly fatal, and he smiled excitedly. Thinking revenge. "No–toss me, toss me!"

Sora sighed lightly, but then focused; she started to swirl in mid-air until Spike felt like he was being pulled from her talons, and next using her very sharp eyes, she focused in on Granbull on the ground. "Get ready!" She suddenly let go, and Spike blasted forward like a rocket.

Spike's cheeks flapped with the sheer momentum, but the gator clenched his teeth and pulled back his arm. He focused and solidified his claw as it flashed once, clenched said claw into a fist, and reared it back as he approached. The Granbull made another swipe at Scruf as the Growlithe nipped his leg, then noticed Spike. Their eyes locked for a split second, the Granbull's astonished, and Spike's downright furious, before the Totodile launched the iron-like fist forward and onto Granbull forehead.

A look of being sheerly stunned and shock passed the Granbull's face at the impact, and it stumbled backwards with a small cry as Spike leapt to the ground aside it, smirking madly by now. The Granbull's tongue lolled out of its mouth, and a dizzy, goofy look took its face as it stumbled about.

Sora took aim from above. "Now hold that pose, stupid, and this will only hurt for a second..." She suddenly shot down towards the Granbull, her wings to her side as they flashed and soon were enveloped in a silver glow. Sora winced and narrowed her eyes. With more sleep her wings would have healed sooner, if not for Verrex. She felt like she was at her limit already. Though her assault continued, and before she was within range off the Granbull, she lifted her wings, and in the next instant floored the Granbull with them both.

It crashed into the ground heavily and starry-eyed. It made a nearly unconscious murmuring noise, and retained its goofy smile, but didn't get up either.

"That worked perfectly!" Scruf cheered as Sora landed next to him, Spike and Tank. The Pidgeotto panted, and her wings drooped at her side.

Spike walked calmly towards the KO'd Pokemon with a small grin. "That'll show ya. _Never, _I mean _NEVER _toss me into the sky like that again unless you want me to claw your eyes out!!" The gator shouted unfathomed with fury.

"Easy, tiger. Easy..." Scruf waved a paw at Spike with closed eyes.

Sky looked ready to burst so instead leapt into the air. "Yaa-hoo!! We did it, that turned out perfectly! Great job, you guys!"

"Damnit! That was my Pokemon!" Shouted the Crimson grunt who lead in the assault.

Sky spun round towards her and grinned. "Serves you right for being evil and not keeping an eye on it... I burned my bottom to look after these four."

She growled with deep infuriation but returned her Pokemon anyway. Then her attention swerved to the battle. All around her, her fellow Crimson grunts were recalling Pokemon and fleeing the scene. She had been on the last to bring back a KO'd Pokemon. In the field only the trainers' Pokemon remained as a now unconscious Sandslash was recalled. A chorus from Pokemon and humans alike arose from the trainer's side.

Sky gaped in silent marvel, his mouth slowly turning to a smile. "We... we won...!"

"Awesome!!" Spike cheered victoriously, throwing up his paws in celebration.

"Damnit!! I can't believe it... how could we lose to a bunch of kids we outnumbered!?" The grunt exclaimed in disbelief. Then she stopped and gazed towards the Sky. "You... " Then she turned her head to the other trainers. "All of you! This isn't over yet! You may have won the battle, but the war's not over yet!" Suddenly, she froze and was aware of something...

Spike and Tank were charging towards her.

Both Pokemon ran in a crazed frenzy, the sides of their faces pressed into the other from charging within very close, very competitive proximity. "No way, I'm taking her down!! That Trapinch and Rhyhorn brought us to a tie, and there's no way I'm tying with you!!" Tank shouted.

"In your dreams–this one's all mine!!" Spike retorted. They both began shouting a furious assault cry.

"Oh hell!" The female grunt stumbled as she turned around and began to bail out of there, but Spike and Tank were just too close.

"TAKE THIS!!" With that, both Spike and Tank jumped forward in a Hi Jump Kick, and collided into the grunt's back. With a cry of pain, she was launched forward and into the ground; out cold as her head hit a rock.

Both Spike and Tank turned to face each other after landing, and both shouted stubbornly, "I win!!"

Mako stared in surprise, slowly walking up to Sky, whom was equally stunned. "Sky... since when did you teach them to take out the grunts on their own?" the blue haired trainer suddenly grinned.

Sky continued staring with a baffled face. "I... didn't..." Sky snapped out his shock rather quickly. He had seen worse. "Anyway, if they like attacking humans they'll get along just fine with the fox."

Mako turned to look at him. "What fox?"

Sky shook his head. "Just a Vulpix I never wanted to catch."

Kyle had heard the word 'Vulpix' and 'never wanted to catch.' "You WHAT?! Never wanted to!?"

Sky continued shaking his head, remembering Kyle liked fire Pokemon from when he had received Scruf. "Not again..."


	49. Reconnaissance

All right, next chapter time. Long wait period, I know, but writer's block does that. But, I've gotten over it now (more or less), so on with the show.

The events chunked into parts under one title, like 'Part 1' and 'Part 2' may seem familiar from the Feathery Fury gym arc, but unlike that one, this one _may _be more than five chapters, though I'll try to keep it within only five chapters. I'll also try to finish this arc (and Meritina) before summer starts. Long chapter here, by the way. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 49:_ _Crimson Disruption, Part 2: Reconnaissance_**

After treating any wounds Spike, Sora, Scruf or Tank might have sustained during their cataclysmic battle, and switching to an unburnt pair of pants behind a few trees, Sky brought out bowls and a bag of Pokechow from his backpack to feed his Pokemon, allowing them to rest after a good fight. The others in the group of trainers were all busy as well.

Pearl was sitting down, her back to a tree, sighing in relief they had gotten out of that okay. Melena still seemed to be seriously contemplating a plan of revenge on Team Crimson, pacing the clearing pensively with a rather threatening disposition. Kyle had just finished briefly congratulating his team before returning them, making sure to toss one more glare at Sky for catching a Vulpix. But before Sky could observe anymore, Alvin dashed up to him. "HI! Me again!"

Sky flinched back in surprise. "Why... do you keep surprising me like this...?"

"Did you _really _catch a Vulpix in the middle of all that?!" he asked with hopefully gleaming eyes, again. Sky's eye twitched, he began to look for an escape route.

Then Alvin burst out. "THAT'S COOLER THAN COOL! You really _ARE _the greatest Trainer of all time!"

At that Sky stopped trying to escape and stared at the kid, a stunned expression claiming his face. "You really think so...?"

"That settles it!" Alvin suddenly smashed his fist into the palm of his hand. "From now one, I'm your number one fan! And I hearby proclaim myself as the head member of the Sky Selveren fan club!"

Sky stared in disbelief, his mouth twitching in disorientation. "H-how'd you find out my last name...?"

"I mean, you beat Katrina, after all!" Alvin nodded confidently with his eyes closed, ignoring Sky's question. "To me, you're practically a Pokemon battling hero!"

Kyle, whom had heard nearly every word Alvin said, stared in temporary shock before his anger exploded in complete disbelief. Again. "What the heck?! _Now _this _idiot_ get's a fan club?!" He shouted his complaint. You could almost see him breath fire as he shouted and wave his arms about furiously.

Alvin blinked in confusion at Kyle, then turned back to Sky. His expression changed to enlightenment. "And he must be a rival you've defeated many times in the past! Your awesomeness knows no bounds!"

Sky chuckled nervously at Alvin's unfaltering admiration. "You know, that's not exactly... eh, what the heck? Yeah, I have!"

Kyle's mouth dropped from the shock of it all. "You WHAT?! As if this loser has _ever _defeated me!! And I beat Katrina, too, you know! Where's _my _fan club?!" he demanded.

Sky leaned closer to Kyle with a smug grin and folded arms. "Only _likable _people get fans, huh, Kyle?"

Kyle twitched with disgust and flinched away from the sorrel haired trainer who simply laughed.

"I'm _your_ biggest fan, Kyle!" Samantha basically leapt for him with the enthusiastic shout.

Alvin and Sky were both silently disturbed at how anyone could show affection for the fuming goth-styled trainer.

Kyle stopped her by holding out his hand. "You don't count."

Samantha froze and stared at him through eyes widened with devastation at his coldness. It wasn't until Kyle went back to starting a one sided argument with a still disturbed Sky did she recover, and her face began brimming red with anger...

"Oh yeah?? Well if that's how you want it," In a huff, she stomped over to Sky's side next to Alvin. "Then I'm part of _his _fan club!" she turned to Sky politely. "The second member application, please."

"WHAT?!" Kyle exclaimed, mouth gaping once again. "That's absurd! You're traveling with me, remember?"

Samantha simply replied by closing her eyes and turning her head to the air, away from Kyle. "Hmph!"

Alvin looked unsure. He hadn't expected another member so soon. "Okay, you can join... but I'm his biggest fan, okay?"

Pearl had been watching, rather confusedly, from the sidelines. "Okay... what just happened?"

While Kyle tried to make sense of it as well, Mako walked over towards the group with a serious expression. "Okay, if everyone's ready, I think it's time we developed a plan." he announced.

Sky shot him a quick look. "We don't need—"

"Yes, we do." Mako rebuked swiftly and dismissively.

Sky, like Kyle was now doing, turned away and began to grumble things. Mako noticed Kyle was ticked off too for some reason. "I understand Sky, but what's wrong with him?" He flicked a thumb towards Kyle.

Samantha still looked peeved. "He needs to learn the definition of the word _appreciation!_"

That didn't help understanding it much. Mako scratched his head. "'Kay... Anyway, we still need a plan. I have a couple of ideas, but I'm open to suggestions."

Melena answered at once. "I say we go in and take the place down by force!"

Mako let his eyes narrow dimly, sort of expecting this type of answer from at least one of them. "I thought you might say..." he straightened up again. "I considered that, too. It gives us the element of surprise, but actually, my plan called for a _two_ stage attack." Mako went into a more detailed explanation as he caught most of their attention. "Composed of groups, my idea was that one team could go and take down that satellite, while the other would go find the control area in that place."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Great, only problem with that would be how do we _find _those places? Unless you _prefer_ us to blindly charge in and get lost then captured." he sneered cold indifference.

Kyle's attitude caught Mako off guard. From it, his behavior and his tone, it sounded as if the raven haired trainer was an anti-socialist, or he liked to pick fights. Though before Mako could answer, Pearl stated, "In that case, why not send in a spy first?"

Both Mako and Kyle looked surprised. "Yeah, that should work... Thanks, Pearl." Mako said gratefully.

"Whatever," Kyle mumbled, looking away from everyone.

A bright smile appeared on Pearl's face.

Sky folding his arms, speaking under his breath, "I could've thought of that..."

Melena smacked him.

"AGH!"

Mako ignored them. "Okay, that's worked out. Everyone agree that we'll first send in a spy to get the scope of the building?" Mako asked. No one refused, so he took that as a yes.

Kyle smirked, sitting down crossed legged and with folded arms. "Maybe we should send in the loser... who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky and he won't come back."

Sky snapped, "You wanna come over here and say that?!"

Mako sighed. "Save the fighting, you two..."

"Yeah, let's focus on planning!" Samantha scolded as well.

"So it's agreed we'll use a spy. What about the two groups going in afterwards?" Melena asked, genuinely interested to get the planning moving again.

Something hit Sky. He remembered the prizes from the festival. "Hey, I have a walkie-talkie set we could use!"

Mako looked surprised. "Great! That should make things easier _inside _the base..." Communications only seemed to be blocked outside of TC's base. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sky, you'll hold onto the first one and..." he glanced around. He had realized during the war-like battle Melena was the second most powerful Trainer among them. "Melena, will you lead the first group?"

Melena smirked. "I get to trash their base and probably take out a couple of grunts on the way. There couldn't possibly be a better job for me."

Mako nodded, grinning slightly. "Right... Now for the rest..."

Watching from afar while the plan was being put together, Spike, Sora, Scruf, Tank, and Flora were sitting down, eating the Pokefood Sky had served them. The other Pokemon were either idly hanging about, or also eating.

Sky's newly caught Vulpix was curled up in front of its bowl, ignoring the food and glaring pensively at the ground.

Scruf examined it curiously though silently, confused on whether the small fox was their teammate or a stray. If it was a stray, why did it so calming sit next to them, and nearby other trainers? It being a fire type also perked his interest. "Um... hi. Uh..."

"Who the heck are you?" blurted Tank. Scruf's thoughts exactly.

The Vulpix hardly looked up, its narrowed eyes glanced at them. "One really unlucky and pissed off Vulpix." It stated bluntly. By it's voice, they could easily tell it was a female.

Sora swallowed a bit of food, trying not to be disturbed by her temper or language. "Hmm... so I guess you were captured?" she inquired.

The Vulpix simply looked further annoyed by the question, and her head spun over towards the trainers, who were now wrapped up in an argument. More specifically Sky and Kyle were wrapped up in an argument. "That moronic dope with the stupid brown hair hit my head with one of those ball things and now I'm stuck here. Just like my cousin."

"Ah. Then that means you're with us." Sora answered, now understanding the situation, unsurprised by her new teammate's attitude towards Sky. "Welcome to the team. Don't worry, you'll get used to Sky eventually."

"Oh, that's just fu(censoring..) great." The Vulpix buried its head into its paws in a huff.

Sora blinked. _Now _she had to do her best not to be disturbed. "...Anyway, I'm Sora."

The Vulpix let out a sigh, but looked up again. "Cathaya. At least until that nit changes my name to something retarded, that is."

"Yay verily." Tank agreed with a brief nod and stuffed face.

Suddenly, the argument turned loud where the trainers were. "YOU COULDN'T BATTLE YOU'RE WAY OUT OF A PAPER BAG!!" Shrieked Sky at Kyle who was glaring venomously at him.

Melena smacked Sky again.

Spike gave a loud, tired groan. "They're giving me a headache... I'm too tired to deal with a headache..." he complained, clenching and swinging his head around.

"We're tired too, you know..." Scruf put in.

Spike obviously didn't hear him and went on complaining after letting himself fall to his back. "First dealing with... with _him," _—Sora and Scruf caught the meaning of 'him'— "Then Brute tried to smash my head in, _THEN _I somehow ended up dancing with that crazy cat Pokemon!" the gator was intent on voicing his complaints about his tiring endeavors.

'Dancing' caught everyone off guard. Tank snickered after a moment.

Cathaya smirked lightly and chuckled a little. "Well, sucks to be you, then."

Nearly caught off guard himself, Spike growled at her. "Yeah? Well at least I wasn't the one caught off guard and captured by a 'moronic dope!'" he retorted, fatigue making him impatient.

While the Vulpix seethed with rage and began muttering curses loudly about her luck, Spike's attention was taken off of her. Sora was staring at him intently through narrowed eyes. Something that was both strange and unsettling to Spike. "So, uh..." Sora began casually. Spike noticed that as ominously strange as well... "Who's this Pokemon you danced with...?"

Spike couldn't quite tell why, but he was now really uneasey and his mind sent him a single warning: _'Danger!' _He turned away with a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head innocently. "I, uh... well... no one... she belonged to those... "

Sora's stare hardened. "So who exactly is _she, _Spike?"

Spike immediately hopped from his seat with much energy and fled. "H-hey, Larvitar! How's the grass doin' over there!"

Meanwhile the trainers had finally all settled. Sky was sitting down, holding his head up with one hand against a puffy cheek, and Kyle gingerly rubbed a sore arm with his hand, where Samantha had repeatedly jabbed him with her elbow, while maintaining his usual bad-tempered look.

Mako grinned, "Okay, so let's go over this one more time. First, we send in a spy to get the scope of the base and find the two places."

"Right, and the spy will leave a trail of sticks to the control room, and pebbles leading to the rooftop." Pearl added in.

"The first team rushes off to find the rooftop in a surprise attack to take down the satellite. That should reestablish the towns communications and drawl the grunts attention." Alvin put in, obviously he had listened.

"Yeah, and the final team attacks almost immediately after the second, rushing to the control room where we can take control of the entire base!" Samantha finished proudly. She had also obviously listened.

Mako nodded with a smile. "Great, it seems like everyone understands the plan... the second team will probably have to battle an admin as well. Most likely Aveus..." he paused, his face the look of being highly determined. "This will definitely be dangerous, but we can't let Team Crimson do whatever they wish to innocent people. This is for justice, and though the stakes are against us, we each have what it takes to take them down. So once we get communications back up and call in the Jennies, we'll save Meritina and put an end to Team Crimson's plans once and for all!"

"Yeah!!" The chorus of agreement rose energetically from the group.

Mako smiled then stood up. He let a short, relieved sigh. _'Good, they actually agree with me about going through with this... maybe__ pep speeches _are _important...' _He straightened up. "Now... who goes where. Well, Melena, you're guiding the first team..." He began scanning the group.

"I'll go," Pearl offered quickly, "I don't think I'd make a good spy, or be able to battle off an admin, yet, so I'll help Melena and the first team."

Mako nodded. "And Sky, I think—"

"I want to go!" Samantha volunteered as well. "I caught a Staryu a few days ago and taught it how to use Water Pulse and Thunder! Both are TM's from my Dad. I could help wreck machinery."

"Me too!" Alvin called as well. He poked his glasses to reposition them, and they glinted as he smirked deviously. "Not only do I catch and train grass types, I collect bug Pokemon as well. My Pineco's Selfdestruct and Yanma's Sonicboom should prove useful to our cause..."

Mako, Sky, Pearl and Melena all blinked and were quiet. No one really saw this coming. Pearl was the first to speak. "...I think they're in."

Sky remained gaping. _'Since... since when did kids become so tough...?!'_

Kyle shook his head lamentably, thinking the same. "I've told her that Staryu could've beaten this town's gym leader single-handedly, but she didn't bother."

"Yep! I'm a Trainer but I'm not collecting badges yet!" Samantha informed happily. "I like capturing them and training them more!"

Sky stared, stunned. "Wow..." then he grimaced at one thought in particular. _'She has _one_ Pokemon that could take out _most _of my team...' _

The sorrel trainer's head slumped as the others returned to finish planning. Mako tapped his chin. "Okay, four people... I think that's enough for the first team... now, the second team... He looked at Sky, then Kyle. "You two are the only free trainers left..."

Sky's head shot up, and his eyes widened in horror. Kyle's lip twitched with foreboding. "No way, more bad news! I can't work with him!"

"Likewise!" Kyle shouted at Mako. "Do you realize how bad of a trainer he is?! We will fair horribly before we even start with him!"

Mako ignored their pleas. "Sky, your Pidgeotto is powerful, and so is your Quilava, Kyle. I know this from that war, so yes, you two should work just fine."

"Noooo!!" Both Kyle and Sky wailed miserably. It was going to be a long invasion...

Pearl put her hands on her hips with annoyance and sighed. "From the way they act, you'd think they were brothers..."

"That's the worst insult I've ever gotten!!" Sky shouted at Pearl disbelievingly.

"Not on your life!!" Kyle shouted with a passion as well. Then Kyle and Sky's eyes met. They both exchanged a short glare before Kyle turned away with his usual indifference. Sky followed his example but turned away more sharply.

Melena sighed, "Maybe if they'd give up the animosity towards each other, they may just make good friends." Neither Sky nor Kyle acknowledged they had heard Melena and stayed silent. She narrowed her eyes. _'Stubborn...' _Giving up on the matter, she shook her head before going back to make a few last minute preparations. Time was quickly becoming more and more valuable. The sun was slowly descending from the sky.

Mako added together the groups. "All right... and finally, all that remains is who will be our spy?"

Kyle turned his head away with closed eyes as Mako looked at him. "Forget it, I'm no one's test subject guinea pig."

Mako went to tapping his chin again. Using Kyle was out. He did this all while a look of enlightenment passed Pearl's face. She smirked deviously at a certain sorrel haired trainer. "You know, you _are _holding onto the first walkie-talkie..."

Melena caught on and grinned slyly. "Yeah, and you're so good when it comes to quick thinking..."

Sky rubbed the back of his neck at Melena's comment, a bit embarrassed. He didn't quite catch what the two girls were getting at. "Yeah, well, you know... good strategies don't make up themselves!"

Kyle grinned evilly. It was pretty obvious to him. "Adios, loser."

Mako smiled at Sky. "You know, I can almost picture you wearing a Team Crimson uniform..."

That snapped Sky out of being praised. And that Kyle was actually _grinning_. "Wait... what's going on..." It hit him. "Aw, crap..."

--

A couple of minutes later, Sky trudged through a couple of bushes lowly, pissed and grumbling to himself. "Why do _I _have to do this? You think they'd use this as a reason to get rid of Kyle or something..." Eventually he stopped at the sound of a voice. Slowly peering over the bush that hid him, he spotted a Team Crimson member.

"Man, this sucks... why do _I _have to patrol this wasteland of an area? Heck, no one will ever end up around here!" he complained.

Sky narrowed his eyes. "Whiner." Remembering the task at hand, he put his plan into action.

Sky sprang from the bushes. "Hey dude!!"

The grunt spun around in surprise. "What the--?!"

Sky tossed a big rock at his head and knocked him out.

Sky stared at the unconscious, drooling grunt. He looked stupefied. "That... was so much easier than I thought..." He grimaced at the next phase of his plan. He took a deep, steadying breath. "Okay. Now...!"

A few short moments later, Sky emerged from the undergrowth near the Team Crimson base and walked out in the open. He scratched at his new clothing irritably. The sorrel haired trainer was dressed in the red and purple garments of the average Team Crimson grunt. Dark purple gloves and boots, dark purple baggy pants, and a blood red long-sleeved shirt with a spiky hood; embedded with a violet 'C' emblem.

He fixed his eyes on the entrance to the base. It was guarded by two grunts. _'Here goes nothing...' _

As calmly and casually as he could manage, he walked over to the grunts. He hated how his heart thumped with anxiety. He made a quick salute, trying to look as serious as possible.

The grunts saluted back and said nothing. Taking that his sign of acceptance Sky quickly rushed in.

He grinned a little. More relieved and excited than his expression let on. '_All right! I can't believe that worked!' _He looked around.

Inside the base looked like nothing but dark halls; the walls, ceiling, and floor all the same dark shade of blue in the dimly lit area lined with ceiling sky lights. Sky glanced around cautiously. _'Okay... now on with the mission...' _The area he was in was particulary unoccupied as only a few grunts passed by. _'Now... to find the control room... and a way to the roof.'_

And so Sky's search in the base began.

Naturally, It was only a short few minutes later that Sky began looking hopelessly around the base in utter confusion. After choosing many different hallways to traverse and going through many unimportant rooms, he noticed how every turn, every corner, every door looked almost exactly alike. He came to his conclusion. _'Crap. I'm lost... that's just great.'_ The trainer started grumbling and folded his arms. "Why do I suck so much at navigation?" he stopped once and began walking down towards the end of a hall. In front of a door a Team Crimson grunt was standing guard. This caught Sky's attention. None of the other doors were guarded. _'I wonder what's so important to them that's worth protecting..?'_

He smirked inwardly and waltzed over as if he had ended up there on purpose. Though the moment he did, the guard noticed him. "Oh, hey, new guy! Listen, I have a favor to ask: could you take my place here? I really need to use the restroom, dude."

Sky was perplexed. _'There are restrooms here? I didn't see one... and... I checked 13 rooms...' _remembering his mission he replied, though in a moodier, gruffer tone, "Uh, sure. Just hurry up, I don't have a lot of time to waste."

The grunt nodded. "Thanks, I owe you one." with that he rushed off.

Sky let his facade of annoyance clear from his face, and smirked gleefully. He strolled closer to the door, looking back to make sure the guard was gone and waltzed in while doing some unsuspicious whistling.

_'Okay, now let's see what's behind door number...'_ He trailed off. After stepping inside the room, he saw that it was a very small room lined with filling cabinets and a small table in the corner. "What? This is it? _Papers_?" Sky questioned nobody in particular. "Unbelievable. Rip."

He looked over to the table and noticed there were documents scattered about messily, and judging by the layout, recently read. Interest caught him again, he walked towards the desk and examined the papers. "Pokemon supply orders... papers with info on Meritina... Pokemon food ordering pages... machinery slips...magazine subscriptions... " Noting nothing out of the ordinary of what he'd expect to find in a secret base, except for the magazine subscriptions to which the disguised trainer questionably raised an eyebrow. Sky was about to place the papers back down and leave the room in sheer disappointment when he accidentally brushed a paper off a folder. On the folder in bold red print read: TOP SECRET.

"Hello," Sky immediately picked up and opened it, reading the papers inside. A strange title caught his attention. "...ExPokemon?" That rung a bell. Sky remembered Angel had mentioned something about 'ExPokemon' when she attempted to poke-nap Spike. Then it hit him.

Did this mean there was some connection between Spike transforming and Team Crimson?

Sky's eyes narrowed, his mind racing. "That spirit Debra detected... is it also connected to Team Crimson somehow?"

Suddenly he heard footsteps outside of the quiet room. Flinching, Sky hastily stuffed the folder and its papers into his borrowed costume and left. He made it out just as the guard from earlier returned and rounded a corner. He was whistling a tune from 70's. "Cool, no problems?"

Sky shook his head in a bored fashion, smoothly disguising the snooping he had done. Then he had an idea. "Where's the Control room? That's the post I was suppose to guard."

"Oh, okay. You mean Central Controls? It's two hallways back, make a left, then go down three more halls. You can't miss it." The guard didn't look surprised or suspicious at all about the question. Sky narrowed his eyes at having to... he shuddered, ask _directions_. "This base is huge so it gets confusing. It took even me a while to get used to it."

"Yeah," Sky answered curtly, his face of false annoyance and anger-management issues had returned. "Do us all a favor and be quicker next time."

The grunt leaned against the wall, the slightest smirk on his face. "Yeah, yeah... quit sounding like an admin, they nag enough."

"I have to get to my post."

"Right, right... hey, if you're going there, don't aggravate Aveus or Dager . They... can be evil."

"So can I."

"But they're evil-_er!"_

_"_Post!!"

"Go then!!"

Glad to finally escape, Sky quickly hightailed it the hell away from this lunatic of a guard. After that his opinion on Team Crimson had changed just a little bit. "They're freaks!"

--

Minutes after following the directions he had been given, Sky found what he had sought. He walked into an area squared out in the center of the hall, along with a large mechanical two-door entrance. Lines that ran with orange light seemed to connect from the floors in that area to the door, and Sky could hear occasional beeping. Indented into the side of the large door were letters that read 'Central Controls.'

Sky narrowed his eyes. "This must be it...!!"

Then he noticed on the other side of the door was a number pad. Sky grimaced. "Just great..."

Then Sky jumped at the sound of rapid beeping coming from the other side. Realizing the door was being opened too little too late, Sky couldn't flee before the large door hummed and separated. Sky froze completely. From out of the entrance stepped Aveus.

The admin looked downright furious, narrowed eyes and burning expression. Although Sky faintly noticed the admin's hood was down, revealing long dark brown hair. Suddenly his eyes locked on Sky and the trainer could hear growling. "There you are!!"

Sky's heart was pounding as he flinched back in surprise. He could only guess what this meant. '_Damnit... I've been discovered!'_

He advanced closer to a frozen Sky, growling with rage, and then jabbed Sky's chest... with his finger.

"I sent you out for coffee fifteen minutes ago!!"

Sky blinked, absolutely stupefied.

Aveus growled once he saw no coffee. "Son of a... Head back to the mess hall, and bring back my cup of joe! Extra-strength!" he continued to jab Sky's chest with each word. After he was through, he spun around and stomped back off to the door. He roared back, "Or so help me... HEADS WILL ROLL!!"

He spun around and began stabbing a code into the number pad. Sky cursed mentally, he was too far away to catch what numbers he put in.

The door opened. Sky only caught a glimpse of large computer monitors, widespread keyboards and machinery, and the scientist that worked in front of them. Aveus spun back around and shouted once more, "Get going!!" With that the door shut.

Sky stood still and stared ahead at the door for awhile. He was still stunned for a long moment. "Either.. I'm _really _lucky... or Aveus is _REALLY _stupid." He decided it was a little bit of both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sky scratched his head after leaving, still somewhat puzzled and bewildered. Eventually he simply decided it was time to look for a way onto the rooftop. Taking off, Sky left the area of central controls, though while leaving, he left a inconspicious trail of broken twigs he had hidden away in his pocket. They weren't noticeable unless one knew where they were hidden, or smashed under dirty boot while walking very closely to the wall. Remembering the way he came in, Sky was able to make it back close enough to the entrance without any trouble, leaving behind one more twig. Next, he remembered the pebbles he had picked up outside. They would be a bit tougher to track, but if looking for them, they wouldn't be too hard following, and they'd lead to the roof to guide the first team. _'Now... how do I get_ _to the roof?'_

He figured asking another member would seem too suspicious. Assuming there would be no guards for the roof, asking how to get there would just seem strange. He stopped and began thinking. A member would notice him eventually. "I'm already on the third floor... I'll just have to tackle every staircase here..." Making up his mind, he headed off to the nearest staircase, the one he had used to get to the third floor earlier. Though once he reached it, he discovered it went no higher than that. "Crap."

Down many halls away from the first staircase, Sky saw another also did not hold another flight of stairs to the roof. Sky growled. "Crap..."

Across the hall to his right, and passing rooms, another fourth flightless stairwell. "Damnit!!" Sky tossed his head into his hands. Then after calming slightly, he stopped to think again. There had to be a way to the roof somehow... He began glancing around the staircase, hoping to find something... Then, he noticed a dimly shaded bt peculiar outline of a square painted in yellow and black stripes on the ceiling.

Sky smiled tiredly. "Thank you..." He looked around again and soon spotted a red button. Hitting it, a loud metallic clanking began and Sky flipped into panic. Someone would definately hear that! An extra set of stairs folded down onto the ground. Sky waited anxiously for them to stop, his borrowed Team Crimson hood pulled tightly over his head. Soon the noise stopped and Sky looked out to see what he had wrought. New stairs along with no Team Crimson grunts were now in sight. "...Oh."

Quickly, Sky climbed the stairs and pushed the metal trap-door to the side. A windy burst of fresh air hit his face. Sky relished it. "No more musty smelling air!" Very far away at the edge of the roof, he spotted the large metallic device that was the satellite. A strange box, about half as big as himself, was attached to it; periodically blinking red.

"Okay, found the way to the roof..." he narrowed his eyes. He would like to destroy the pesky device himself. "I don't have anyone with the firepower to take that down..."

Narrowing his eyes more, Sky saw three more black and yellow painted squares all of at far corners of the roof. There was a switch to the roof at each staircase... Sky growled in distemper.

"Hey, what're ya doin'?!"

Sky jumped for the skies, and fell down the stairs in a tumbling heap. He groaned aloud.

A grunt with a brown beard and green eyes looked at him with a face of perplexity. "Ya'ra funny one ya are... a bit jumpy for a Crimson lad. Ya new here?" he asked, seeming somewhat suspicious, somehwhat curious.

Sky pulled himself off the ground. "Uh... yeah. I was just checking the satellite..." he replied casually. "It's working fine, so I'll be going now."

The grunt chuckled and headed off, the suspicion leaving his expression. "Hm. Watch the stairs on the way down."

Sky awkwardly scratched his head. "Yeah..." Waiting until the grunt disappeared, he let out a sigh of relief, and pulled out the pebbles from his pocket. This was getting dangerous and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He took a moment to remember the path he had taken, and left a trail of rocks alongside of the walls as he headed down the stairs. After a while and smiling inwardly at his luck, he saw he the base entrance across the hall. The path of twigs he had laid out along the other wall leading off towards the direction of the control room. He noticed they each took different paths around the base. _'Well that's just great... If either team gets in trouble it won't be easy to help...' _Throwing away his thoughts Sky spun around, continuing to lay down rocks until he was close enough to the exit. Sky grinned slyly, sanctuary was only a few feet away. With a simple patrol excuse, leaving wouldn't be a problem. "And I am outta here–"

He bumped into a grunt who rounded a corner beside him. With a grunt, they were both knocked over. Sky groaned while sitting on the ground, then turned to glare at whoever had knocked him over. "Hey, what in the...!"

"Great, first my head, now my butt..." The grunt complained, and with a jolt Sky recognized her. She was the same grunt Spike and Tank knocked out earlier and who led the opposing side of the war. Sky was so glad he couldn't be recognized.

The grunt glared at him, preparing to sharply berate him, but instead her eyes widened. "Ah–you!"

Sky blinked. He had just realized his crimson hood fell off when he fell. Worse, the papers he had collected also fell out. "Uh... hiya!"

"What the hell?! Intruder!"

"Crap, she's figured it out..." Thinking fast, Sky pulled out two PokeBalls. "Spike, Tank! Bad guy!"

The flashes released the Totodile and Mankey. "I heard _bad guy! _Paws off Spike, it's—" Before Tank could go on, both he and Spike's eyes locked onto the grunt. She blinked at them.

Suddenly, they both shouted, "I GOT IT!!" and charged.

The grunt stumbled backwards in surprise before running off. "Oh crap, not again!!"

Sky watched as Spike and Tank chased the grunt out of the base. Briefly thinking up another plan, he ran after them. Two grunts outside leapt back in surprise as the hunted grunt and the hunters ran out off the base and legged it left, the grunt screaming. The other grunts simply watched, utterly bewildered before Sky joined in on the chase.

He turned towards them while running, "No problem, just two escapee Pokemon—It's cool, I can handle them!"

Running off, Sky noticed with relief the grunts didn't follow. They just stood there. Still very much confused.

"Think we should help?"

"...Nah."


	50. Assault

Hm, I had to redo this one... Hence the time factor. Anyhoo, now that it is finally summer, _maybe_ you can expect more updates. If I get more reviews. (Wink wink, nudge nudge) No, seriosuly. Review. I like those.

Well, 50th chapter! I expected to reach this number much sooner, but laziness and school are all partially to blame. Enjoy the madness, everyone! Oh right, language level goes up in a scene or two here. Just thought I should mention that.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 50: Assault on Team Crimson!

Sky continued running, now panting after his long excursion through Team Crimson's base, but he had to keep sight of Spike, Tank, and the screaming Team Crimson grunt they all chased.

"CALL OFF YOUR SICKO POKEMON ALREADY!! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!!" Screamed the grunt. Though she didn't dare stop, nor turn around for that matter. "DON'T YOU TRAIN YOUR POKEMON LIKE TRAINERS ARE SUPPOSED TO!?"

"To fight, yeah, but they learned to hate you guys naturally!" Sky retorted, though with a bit of a smirk. Then an idea hit him. "Hey, Spike! Use Water Gun!"

Spike stopped in his tracks, dumfounded. "Huh... why didn't I think of that!?" With a very cheeky grin, Spike took a quick breath and fired a round of water at the grunt.

She heard the sound of rushing water, her head spun around, her eyes went wide once more. "Oh crap–not again!"

The water gun hit her directly in the back and propelled the poor grunt forward, screaming, until eventually she collided face first into a tree trunk.

Sky grimaced. "That... ouch."

The grunt gave a low groan and slowly peeled off the trunk before falling to the ground. Moaning before once again slipping into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

Spike turned and tossed a triumphant smile over at Tank. The Mankey folded his arms crossly. "Cheater," he mumbled. "That so does not count."

Sky couldn't wait for their conversation to end. There would definitely be raised suspicion if the grunts found out he had KO'd one his own. Sky twisted his face. "Wait, I'm _not _a grunt!" He shook his head. "Guys, leaving time! Let's go!"

"I got the next one." Tank swore with a last glare at Spike before running after Sky.

Spike chuckled with a grin before following. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

--

Sora sighed. Sky had decided to let her, Scruf and Cathaya stay behind with the group until they had returned. And it had been over an hour since they had gone. She didn't want to worry, but that was happening anyway. What if her trainer ran into trouble and never came back? Or if Spike was hurt or captured? She didn't want to think about it. Sighing once more, she decided to have another glance around the makeshift camp.

Mako was tensely waiting for Sky's return, and Pearl also seemed worried, Melena was busy contemplating something, Kyle was fiddling around with his PokeDex, and Samantha and Alvin excitedly talked over battle strategies.

Sora dimly noticed she didn't take as much interest in the group of humans as she normally would have and faintly wondered why. She was perched lying down on a nearby tree, using a wing to elevate her head.

The sky was now a bright orangish-red. She found it harder and harder to focus on the upcoming mission with her thoughts so scattered. Which was very much unlike her. If she couldn't keep a clear head, who in world on her team could? Suddenly, she recalled one thought in particular that she had tried to push away... Why? Because it bugged her. _'_Why _was he dancing with some... some mangy Team Crimson Pokemon...?' _

While she was thinking Scruf had padded closer to the tree, seeming worried. Looking up he called, "Hey, Sora! Are you okay? You're not asleep, are you?"

Sora glanced down, noticing the Growlithe's expression. "I'm fine..." Then she fully realized Scruf was worried_. _About her? Not the other way around in her team for once? Was she really being that moody? "Thanks, Scruf... I'm–"

"Sky should've been back by now," The Growlithe's head was turned around, and he was speaking apprehensively as he looked back towards the base. "Think they ran into trouble? I can't stop thinking they did..."

Sora narrowed her eyes in quiet indignation. _'Yeah, I'm fine too, thanks.' _With mild annoyance she lowered her head into folded wings. Even without others concern, she noted mentally she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, though she wished they'd at show they cared once and awhile. Again, she wondered why in the world was she being so moody? Though the thought was short lived once another crawled back into her mind. "...Hey, Scruf... what kind of Pokemon do you think Spike danced with, anyway?"

Scruf furrowed his furry brow questioningly. "Why are worried about that...? I forgot that happened already."

Sora narrowed her eyes in annoyance once more but this time with slight embarrassment and promptly turned her head away from the small puppy Pokemon. That was a dumb move. Damnit, why couldn't she think straight? "No reason..."

Scruf was simply confused even further and tilted his head. Sora had never acted this moody before... but before he could ponder it any longer, a familiar scent hit his nostrils. "...Hey, they're back!"

At that, Sora perked and lifted her head. Just as Scruf had cued, Sky burst into their hideout before he promptly stopped to catch his breath, and Spike and Tank soon stopped just behind him. All three looked exhausted. Sora smiled lightly, _'I'm losing feathers over nothing...'_

"They made it back after all!" Scruf said happily, tail wagging, and Sora flapped down next to him. He glanced at her, and the questions came back. "Hey... But why _is _who he danced with so important to you?"

Sora froze briefly, and quickly glanced around for a mental escape route from the embarrassing topic. "Eh... I... wonder why everyone looks so tired? Come on, let's find out."

Scruf froze this time as Sora padded ahead. He narrowed his eyes. "Again... ignored. Why does it feel like nearly _every _Pokemon I speak with hold me as unimportant...?" Slightly disrepute, Scruf slowly made his way toward the others.

Meanwhile Sky, now bending over and grasping his knees while he caught his breath was trying not to chuckle. The mission had went almost just as he had imagined; perfect. Except for being found out in the end, that is. He hadn't noticed Mako and Pearl rush over.

"There you are!" Mako exclaimed, relief clear in his voice. "For a moment I thought we'd have to rescue you."

"You made it back without being caught! Nice job." Pearl commented, Sky briefly noted she was also relieved.

"You think... I'd be captured... by those losers...?" Sky questioned with a cheeky grin between breaths.

Mako chuckled lightly before addressing a more serious manner. "So, the mission went well?"

Sky finally stood upright again before answering. "Nope. I was captured and tortured horribly, but somehow I managed to escape. Of course I completed the mission!"

"Great. Okay, what happened?"

As Sky explained the expedition, Tank wandered away after he had caught his breath, grumbling about how using water gun was purely, solely, and undeniably cheating. He almost didn't notice Sora and Scruf approach him. "What's wrong?" Scruf asked after one look at the ticked off Mankey.

Tank clenched his teeth. "That _thief _cheated_._ Using special moves ain't allowed. The bet was meant purely for knocking the snot outta people! With fist or feet!"

Sora knew it would have been something like that with Tank, and Scruf sighed before asking, "Let me guess... that attacking-grunts-and-knocking-them-out-thing, right?"

Tank scathed, shutting his eyes as he tried to control his temper. Suddenly he snapped with a finger directed at Spike. "I'm tellin' you he cheated! You can't KO with Water Gun!"

Spike completely ignored him. His eyes were fixed so intently on the base's direction it was like nothing else existed to him.

"Hey, Spike?" Scruf questioned, tilting his head. "What are you doing?"

Sora watched him questioningly, she knew this mood all too well. Spike's tail also moved back and forth slowly, a clear sign he was thinking, but he seemed unusually pensive. "All right, what's up? If you're thinking about running off into danger alone again, don't."

Spike took a moment before turning around. "Don't worry, I'm not. But... when we go back... I _have _to find out where those pods are. This may be my only chance to be normal again..." Turning to Tank as he saw confusion on the Mankey's face he added, "You've seen me transformed at least once before."

The gator's seriousness caught Tank off guard, and even more so his statement, but the Mankey was still confused. Spike changed moods so quickly the Mankey felt lost thinking about it. "What the heck are you..." Stopping, he took time to think, slowly making the connections. "...You mean what happened at the geyser?"

Spike nodded, but he wondered how he could possibly explain all that had happened to his simian teammate. "You see, there's this..." He paused. _'...There's this psychotic ghost who tried to kill me and TC are evil spellcasters with DNA? He'd never understand all of it...' _Spike figured it would be easier to simply give the shortened version. "...Let's just say those bastards in that base did something to me they are going to change back, or else."

At that Tank nodded. "Ah, so those red guys are the cause of you going berserk, right?"

"Basically," Sora answered, she noticed Spike had left out a crucial detail, but then realized maybe it was wiser not to mention the deranged Haunter they had met the night before. For now. But they'd eventually have to warn the rest of their team sooner or later. "Team Crimson have a lot to do with it."

Scruf still looked at Spike uncertainly. "Anyway... you're planning on finding those pods, right?" There was a doubtful tone in his voice. Like the idea had zero chance. "But that's..."

"I have to try, at least." Spike insisted, uncertain for a brief moment though it was short lived as once again, the Totodile's ruby eyes focused ahead toward the Team Crimson base with steely determination as he turned around. "One way or another, I'm going to make things right again."

Sora took a step forward, smiling slightly. "We're with you."

Scruf shook his head to shake off his previous doubts. "Yeah, all the way!"

"Sounds downright nuts, but then again what isn't here?" Tank threw in. His calm expression betrayed determination. "Count me in."

Spike had no other choice but to lighten up. He turned back around, smiling half-way. "Thanks... you guys... you don't need to do this–"

"Yes, we do." Scruf barked almost immediately, surprised Spike could suggest otherwise. "Or else you'll turn completely moody again, and then everyone else will turn moody, and nobody wants that."

Spike gave a grin, which turned into a full blow toothy smile. "Okay, fair enough."

--

Attack time hit. It was dusk, and the sun had just disappeared when the two teams were finally ready. Mako had given both teams a short briefing on their missions. On Melena's team the brunette stood facing the Team Crimson base with a look of being sheerly focused, Pearl sat down close by while flicking a Pokeball up and down, Alvin poked his glasses and folded his arms, and Samantha was smirking excitedly while hopping from one foot to the other. All were prepared to attack.

Mako nodded with approval at the first team formation, "Okay, it's finally time to strike. You each know what to do, so just make it out of their okay. Contact us via radios while inside the base if you need any help. Is everyone set?"

"Ready!" Alvin reported, making a quick, goofy yet dead serious salute.

"All set!" Samantha informed as well.

"Good," Melena nodded at them. She smiled warmly as she briefly explained, "Remember, this is the base of an evil organization, so be on your worst behavior and break as many things as possible, okay?"

Alvin chuckled expectantly, and Samantha cheered, "You got it!"

Sky titled his head. "Nice parenting skills."

Melena simply shrugged. "I do my best."

"After you guys wreck that satellite thing, find a way out the base and head to somewhere safe—away from here–maybe Meritina, if it's safe." Mako told Melena.

She tossed up an arm as she began walking off. "Quit worrying." turning back around, she added, "Okay, Team Home wreckers, move out! Let's begin operation destroy Team Crimson!"

Sky, Pearl and Mako stared at her.

She sighed. "Okay, okay, a_nd_ stop their evil plan and everything..." she turned back towards the woods. "Let's go!"

As she began to leave, Samantha and Alvin quickly ran after her, Pearl followed more sedately. Sky, finally with his Team Crimson uniform removed, noticed Pearl leaving. Suddenly, he felt a rush of worry for the blonde Grass-type trainer, but it confused him. _'Why am I so worried...?'_

He drew a Pokeball. Thinking quickly, he remembered the Vulpix he had caught and formed an idea. _'She doesn't like me anyway...' _Feeling somewhat anxious, he quickly made his way over to the trainer.

Still unsure why he was even doing this, Sky almost found himself not knowing what to say as he stopped in front of her. "Good luck,"

"Hm?" Pearl stopped, slightly surprised before turning around. "Oh. Well... thanks, Sky."

Sky noticed she seemed surprised, and tossed her a mischievous look. "What? I can't be nice now and then? Anyway, here." he offered the Pokeball to Pearl. "Take her with you."

Now surprise was clear in Pearl's expression. "Sora?"

Sky shook his head. "No, the Vulpix. I haven't thought of a good name for her yet, so... just call her Vulpix."

Pearl almost couldn't believe how generous Sky was being. It was so unlike him... or at least a very rare trait of his making an appearance. "Wow... Thanks, Sky. I don't know what to say..."

"You can say 'I'll come back okay.' We still have tons of towns left to travel through, you know." Sky responded and gave a slightly cheeky smile.

Pearl realized he was worried. It made perfect sense, she was going into a criminal organization's base with only two grass Pokemon, though he must have forgotten Melena, Alvin and Samantha would be there as well. She grinned a little mischievously. "You really don't have to worry about me so much, Sky."

Sky flinched in surprised as Pearl realized what he was thinking. Embarrassment made him turn away quickly. "W-who said I was worried?" He retorted questioningly.

Pearl chuckled a little, then Melena's voice rang out. "Pearl, let's go! Vengeance waits no one!"

She turned back to Sky who was still turned around and slightly red in the face now. "Time to go," She quickly caught Sky in a hug. The trainer's eyes went wide and his expression blank.

As quickly as she had hugged him she parted and dashed off towards where Melena and the others had left, a smile clear on her face, though her back was turned towards Sky. She turned around briefly and waved. "Bye, Sky!" Then she was gone.

Sky simply continued standing still, staring off in the direction his friend had left blankly. Gradually a smile grew on his face.

Kyle walked over to Sky, somewhat confused. It was a moment before he asked, "What was that?"

"Uh... n-nothing." Sky replied, snapping back to reality, but was still smiling.

Kyle shook his head. "Pay attention to the mission, loser. I'm not failing because of you."

Again, Sky hardly heard him. It would take a while before the trainer came back to Earth.

Kyle noticed and rolled his eyes before leaving in exasperation. "Ugh... _idiotic_ losers, I'm surrounded by them..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melena, Samantha, Alvin and Pearl made their way to the base in no time. Hiding behind the cover of foliage, Melena knelt down, looking through bushes at what the situation outside the base was. Pearl, Samantha and Alvin quickly did the same.

"...Knocked out on the floor?" A grunt questioned incredulously. They were standing just in front of the entrance. A grunt standing just beside him nodded.

The first grunt looked puzzled and began thinking. "You said another grunt lost control of a few Pokemon, right? ... Careless training, I bet. But maybe we should pay attention to security a bit more..."

As they chatted Melena quickly made a gesture they had discussed over to release the Pokemon they'd use to invade the base. Pearl released Cathaya, Sky's Vulpix, Alvin released a Yanma, and Samantha released a Staryu. Melena herself released Gloom. Then she looked at Alvin, giving him a signal to attack first.

He grinned widely. "Okay, Scope, use Sonicboom on those guys!" he whispered. The Yanma buzzed above him, curiously examining the two it was told to attack, and immediately recognized them. "Ah, so we're fightin' back now? About time, mate!"

His wings quickly vibrated back and forth and the air rippled as two shockwaves launched at the speed of sound blasted forward, flashing briefly against the twilight.

The waves collided into the second grunt that was talking, and the condensed wave of air blasted him backwards in flips until he hit the base wall and fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE DEVIL?!" The first grunt shouted, somewhat horrified before a mixed stream of water and yellow glowing bullet seeds hit him and knocked him into the ground with a loud yell.

"Let's go!" Melena quickly shot up from her hiding spot and made a break for the base. Pearl, and Samantha dashed after her, and Alvin called out, "Great work, Scope! Now follow me!" before running as well.

Scope did a mid-air loop-de-loop and sailed after him. "Great! This is turning out to be a rather fun day after all!"

No more grunts were around as they entered the base, luckily. Melena quickly noted the light in the base was limited and took in it's dark blue color interior as her team caught up to her. She scanned the ground and soon found a trail of twigs going off to the right of a large hall, and pebbles to the left.

Melena grimaced slightly, "Both teams might end up far apart..." turning around, she added louder with more certainty, "Okay, you all know the plan! Straight charge for the roof while wrecking all that you can! Stay close and stay together, got it?!"

"Right!" The three responded simultaneously. Then, alarms blared. The dark blue walls of the base flashed red with every buzz of loud sirens. "Intruder alert! Four juvenile delinquents have infiltrated the base. Capture immediately."

Melena was surprised, but quickly glanced around, now feeling a rush of excitement. "Huh, they're quicker than I thought to sight us this soon! Let's go!" the brunette ran off down the left hall.

Samantha, Alvin and Pearl followed closely, and Pearl shouted, "What about not being spotted too quickly!?"

"Forget it! Wreck the base and keep running."

"All right! Riu, use Water Pulse on the important-looking devices on the walls. Oh, and on switches and security cameras, too!" The Staryu made a shouting-like sound of acknowledgment while spinning around in the air like a disk. It flashed light blue before spraying water all over the walls around them, the ultrasonic waves of water pulse making the machinery spark and malfunction.

Alvin looked up at his yanma flying overhead. "Scope! Break any machinery or monitors you see using Sonicboom! Like that one!" He pointed to a large monitor-wall and Scope promptly busted it with Sonicboom. Soon enough the area they traversed were filled with sparks and broken equipment as they all ran. Pearl glanced behind her at voices.

"There they are!" A grunt shouted, running after them.

"Get 'em!!"

She glanced down at Cathaya who ran beside her excitedly. "Can you use Flamethrower?"

The vulpix smirked evilly, hopped to turn around mid-run, and glared down the grunts. She continued to smirk. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Okay, bitches... take this!"

Thus with that obscenely line, the steam of fire was launched into the group of grunts, who screamed and began scrambling about, some on fire.

Cathaya gave a laugh of triumph and admired her handiwork. One grunt who was on fire screamed, ran into a wall, then fell down. "Idiot Flambé. You gotta love it." She scurried off to catch up with the others and ran alongside Pearl, smirking. "This kicks so much ass..."

The blonde seemed stunned, but ran ahead anyway. "Whoa... not bad..."

Once she had caught up, the group reached a left turn in a four-way cross section to where the pebbles lead them. But as they ran a bunch of grunts charged down the opposite hall toward them.

As Melena ducked into the correct hall, Alvin and Pearl followed, but Samantha stopped before moving on. She pointed forward with a very mischievous smile at the grunts. "Okay, Riu! It's time to use Thunder attack!"

The Staryu spun in front of her at the command, facing the incoming grunts. It began spinning around rapidly, then faster and faster...

Eventually sparks began emitting from the star-shaped Pokemon and the grunts began backing away in serious reconsideration before messing with an electrified starfish. Then the sparks on Riu crackled more viciously and rumbling began. The smart grunts made a break for it. The ones who didn't payed; a jagged crackling beam of electricity, blasting forward with blinding light and deafening noise crashed into them, drowning out there cries...

When it was all over, a scorch mark covered hallway was left along with a dozen injured and unconscious grunts. The ones who were conscious groaned in pain.

Samantha excitedly jumped into the air. "All right, awesome!"

"Hey, Samantha! Hurry up, you move like a Slowpoke!" She could hear Alvin call further down the hall and she stopped jumping. She frowned angrily before rushing off to join them, misunderstanding the Slowpoke jeer. "I'm _not _stupid!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That should be far enough," Mako decided. Melena's team had gone in at least two minutes ago. He, Sky and Kyle were outside of the base, hiding behind bushes as Melena's group had done before them. The base was silent, no grunt stirred in the courtyard. Mako quickly pointed two fingers ahead, and Kyle and Sky burst from the bushes and ran forward.

They each took on a side of the base's entrance, pressing their backs against the walls. Sky cautiously peered into the base; alarms had gone off and lights flashed red, but there were no grunts around. Sky made a gesture to Mako the coast was clear. They had also worked out a plan for infiltrating the base.

Once Mako reached them, he drew a PokeBall and quickly released Spiral, the Poliwhirl forming at his side. "Right. Release a Pokemon to go with you, and we'll go in."

Sky choose Tank, figuring the Mankey was a balanced choice, and Fang was Kyle's choice.

Tank gaped in disbelief as he saw the Poochyena. "You! The dirty fleabag!"

Fang simply narrowed his eyes and growled a little. "I still have headache's from that match..."

Tank smirked, ignoring the bandages on his arm for the injury the Poochyena had given him. "Want some more?" The Mankey's thoughts shifted suddenly. _'Can't think about him... Spike's not out, so I have to focus on looking for those pods he was talking about...'_

Mako proceeded to urgently speaking with Sky and Kyle. "Remember the plan; stay close but keep an outspread range. We don't have as many people on our team, so we'll cover more as a group by staying apart while moving. Just remain within eyesight."

"Hmph," Kyle scoffed, but it showed he had at least listened.

"Right," Sky nodded, now serious. He didn't consciously admit it, but so far he liked the plan.

"All right, then... let's move out!" Mako dashed into the base.

Kyle stepped to the entrance, looking at Sky with a smug grin. "Try not to get in my way, nuisance." He ran into the base with Fang trailing behind him.

Sky mirrored the smug look, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing!" Waiting a second to keep distance, he dashed into the base as well, Tank following hastily.

Inside the base, Mako led while a couple of feet behind him ran Kyle, and Sky a few feet behind him. Mako halted near the entrance briefly, located the trail of broken twigs to their right, but saw the pebbles leading the other way. He frowned. "We won't be able to reach the others easily. Stay sharp, we can't be captured."

They continued running, finding very little to no grunts at all. When one of the team did hear a grunt, they'd stop and hide along walls where said grunt couldn't see them until he or she had passed. Most likely they were looking for the first team. That meant the second team had slipped in completely undetected. Kyle had advised them to take out any security cameras along the way as well, so Swirl took care of that job with strong blasts of water.

Sky grinned as they closed in on a staircase. The distance they had gone was encouraging. "All right! We'll be there in no time at this rate! And not a single grunt has spotted us!"

"What are you trying to do, jinx us!?" Kyle shouted behind him, still running.

Sky pretended to be confused. "Jynx? You caught one? What happened to Dark and Fire types? Jynx is kinda the opposite."

Kyle growled, but before they could continue, Mako called. "Stay focused--no arguing here! We have to drawl as little attention as possible." Then they rounded a corner before reaching the stairwell.

Sky remembered he had placed the twigs to avoid that stairwell suddenly, Central Controls was farther away on the third floor, he had taken that stairwell when he was hopelessly lost. Suddenly, he gained new respect for planning ahead.

Then Sky heard something. A metallic clang rang out, but faintly, from somewhere. Glancing down he saw his own alarm reflected in Tank's now shifting red eyes. _'So I'm not hearing things...'_

"Guys! I think there's something nearby. I just–"

"Whoa!" Mako had stopped completely, slowly backing away suddenly. Kyle and Fang were both confused, when suddenly Sky and Tank jumped from a rolling and a rumbling sound behind them. As the trainer spun around, he froze as a Voltorb stopped just in front of him, sparking dangerously. "VOLTORB. (ESCAPE IS FUTILE.)"

"That ain't good..." Tank murmured, he and Sky backed away. Sky clenched his teeth. Spinning around, he saw a voltorb on the other end of the hall had been what stopped Mako. Sky just noticed he and Mako had been forced back beside Kyle and into a closer group.

"Surrounded..." Kyle growled, Fang faced the Voltorb near Sky with a hostile disposition and snarl that revealed teeth. Tank took on a fighter stance.

"Well, well, well..." a voice suddenly sounded, though the three couldn't tell from where. "I look for four misbehaving pests, and I find three brats." The voice chuckled. "Sour deal, huh?"

"Where are you!?" Sky demanded, glancing everywhere.

With deliberate lethargic steps, a TC member with curly blonde hair and short sideburns, hazy blue eyes, a deceptive toothy smile, and a cigarette lodged between his teeth walked out from the hall they needed to take and stopped before the three in front of Mako. He eyed each trainer with assured calmness, and curiosity. The first Voltorb watched Mako intently, as the one behind the group focused on Sky and Kyle.

"So... you three thought it'd be a funny little prank to just barge in and bust up everything, eh?" he asked.

"This isn't a prank," Mako said to him, seriously. "We're taking you guys down."

The TC member raised a light-yellow eyebrow at the comment and smiled more. "Oh, really?" he laughed a bit. "It's cool you kids are rebellious, but your going against the wrong side."

He took out his cigarette, dropped it to the ground, and stomped on it. His deranged smile grew. "Hate to say, kiddies, but the party's about to end."

* * *

Leave reviews and everyone gets a pet Growlithe! (holds out waivers) As soon as you sign these. I'm not responsible for any chewed up and/or burned furniture.


	51. Problematic

Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time! (sorry Linkin Park, I had to) Well, really just the 51st. Anyhoos, more action and a few more twists and turns in this little bit. We're slowly getting closer to ending this arc, so without further ado, next chapter time.

* * *

_**Chapter 51: Crimson Disruption, Part 3: Problematic**_

Sky, Mako, and Kyle all stood rigid. Frozen as they faced the Team Crimson member who had stopped them while also wearily keeping sight of the Voltorb surrounding them.

The TC member, still smiling, stared back at them with a cocky grin. "Aw, well looks like the big bad rescue team failed. Tough to screw up, huh?"

Sky growled. "Let us through!"

"Or do we have to use force?" Kyle added, giving a harsh glare.

Their opponent only smirked. "Sorry, kiddies, that wouldn't look good for us admin's to just _let _kids run rampant, you know?"

Mako narrowed his eyes. "So he's an admin, that explains why he caught us so easily..."

"Doesn't matter! What Kyle just said, we'll get through by force if we have to!" Sky declared with a passion.

Kyle raised an eyebrow in surprise. Sky was the _last _person he'd ever expect to support him. Then again, they both hated Team Crimson something fierce.

The admin pointed down. "Ah, ah, ah. My Voltorb there will blow your feet off if they see you make so much as one move."

Sky growled, he knew they were stuck. Even if they used force, they'd only be blown to bits.

"'Atta boy. Now come on and surrender peacefully..."

Kyle stepped forward to face the admin, a icy look in his eyes. "You two go ahead. _I'll _finish him off."

Sky was immediately surprised. "Kyle! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Probably."

The admin smirked. "Huh, so you think you can..." he stopped suddenly and squinted hard at Kyle, then his eyes widened. "Oh, so that's why I recognize you... you're that same kid who took out one of our forests base!"

Mako was stunned. Sky gaped.

Kyle simply looked impatient. "So? I'm still taking you down. Right here, right now." He tossed a Pokeball to the ground and released Blaze. The Quilava dashed alongside Fang, as if habit. "I prefer double battles."

"Heh. That base was unimportant, mostly Pokemon storage, but we don't like brats messing around with us. You're going down, punk!" He tossed out more Pokeballs to reveal a snarling Manectric and Magneton. The Voltorb rolled over and blocked off Sky and Mako's escape.

Without a word Mako waved for Spiral to take a battling position in front of him, and the Poliwhirl stood alongside of Blaze and Fang. "Stuck. Guess we're fighting." Mako smiled grimly. "An electric type trainer... not exactly my cup of tea."

Tank joined in on the other side of the group as Sky came in. "Yeah... me neither... but we're only dealing with a dog, a machine and two pokeball rip-offs. We can take him."

Kyle narrowed his eyes at the two. Wouldn't it be easy to blast past two weak Voltorb? _'Are they staying because they want to stay together...?' _Kyle couldn't tell, but eventually turned to the battle. "Fine."

Sky reached for his belt. While taking off the stolen Team crimson uniform, Sky had gone true trainer and attached his Pokeballs to his belt. "Scruf! Help Tank!"

When Sky tossed the Pokeball, it flashed open and revealed in a blast of light... Spike piking at his claws. "What in the...? You called for Scruf! Since when was I nicknamed Scruf?"

Kyle narrowed his eyes again, this time at Sky. "Water against electric, huh. You idiot."

Sky however wasn't listening. He was busy shaking his head back and forth, with his hands burying his face in utter '_ugh.' _Then he shouted in compete infuriation: "That's it!! Tank, attack Magneton with Karate Chop! Spike, hose down the dog with Water gun!"

Kyle slashed a hand through the air. Why Sky slipped up so much, he figured he never know. "Blaze, follow with Ember! Fang, Hidden Power!"

Hizou just shouted, rather loudly, "Magneton! Spark 'em!"

Tank hastily charged for the hovering metallic magnet Pokemon Sky pointed at, leapt, and dispatched a swift chop to top head. It swerved about in the air from the blow, just before burst of fireballs and glowing tan balls of energy rammed into Magneton and knocked it to the ground. As Tank landed beside it, the Magneton suddenly began shaking frenetically and making loud buzzing and screeching noises...

Disturbed, Tank backed away slowly, but too late as sparks suddenly dispersed from all around the magnet Pokemon and zapped Tank to kingdom come.

When the electrocuting was over, Tank stood stiffly in place, fur singed, before falling to the ground after letting out a small puff of smoke. "Ouch."

Sky cringed. "Tank! Are you okay?"

Spike was grimacing. "That hurt."

Meanwhile, Fang and Swirl were battling the Manectric, which didn't seem to have the slightest problem taking both Pokemon at the same time. Using its speed it out maneuvered Fang, while dodging Swirl's water and ice long range special attacks.

Fang dashed forward with bared fangs, and the Manectric easily sidestepped, then went into a roll as a blast of water sailed past. It spun around and grinned. Electricity surrounded it, and it pounced on Fang. The Poochyena had just landed, and with no time to dodge, Manectric zapped him with a powerful Discharge.

Kyle growled. "Damn..."

Sky recalled Tank to his Pokeball, but kept his eye on Hizou's Magneton. _'One hit KO'd Tank... and that Manectric seems just as powerful as it's friend...we have to finish this quickly!' _Sky figured. By the time they had properly battled this guy more Team Crimson lackeys would have found them, so even then winning would mean failing their mission.

Sky spun around. "Mako! We can't waste time with this guy!"

Mako nodded seriously. "Yeah, I know... we need to get past him, but he won't make it easy." Watching Swirl and Fang continue to battle the Manectric, Mako turned slightly and noticed the freakishly grinning Hizou standing in the center of the hall. His Voltorb flanked him on either side. _'It's a long shot...'_

"Guys! Recall all your Pokemon but one," he suddenly pointed dead ahead at Hizou, who frowned. "Aim all your attacks on _him!_"

The admin continued to frown. "Oh crap."

Sky and Kyle liked that idea. Sky had already recalled an unconscious Tank, and Kyle recalled a cringing, static-cling pelt that was Fang. Swirl leapt backward and away from Manectric to refocus his attention on Hizou.

Sky and Kyle each directed Spike and Blaze, zeroing in on Hizou. Sky grinned. "Spike...

Kyle smirked. "Blaze..."

"METAL CLAW!" "FLAME WHEEL!"

Blaze spun into a ball of flames, charging forward, and Spike followed with a flashing claw raised and cheering on a battle cry.

"Swirl, Ice Beam!" Mako joined as well. The Poliwhirl leapt forward, and began charging the ice crystals...

_'Crap, they want me for dead...!!' _Hizou leapt back, but pointed forward. "GO!" Both Voltorb leapt into the air, flashing.

Sky, Kyle, and Mako were all alerted. The attacks were on a collision course that couldn't be stopped.

Blaze, spinning still, rammed first into an Voltorb, and Spike noticed a second to late as his claw grazed the second Voltorb, and the ice beam followed at hit the same ball Pokemon.

A loud bang and eruption of gray smoke exploded into the room. The trainers were forced to turn away, being pushed back slightly, but eventually spun around once the light and noise cleared. Blaze and Spike were pushed from the explosion, and skidded to a stop on front of the trainers. They were marked with smog and it looked winded, but they had escaped unscathed.

"Darn it..." Mako murmured, keeping one eye closed on account of the smoke.

Sky was studying the cloud intently. "Did it work?"

But as the cloud began to lift, the silhouettes of two figures were becoming visible. One a human, undoubtably Hizou. The second worried everyone. A very large ball.

Swirl blinked. "We're in deep doo doo."

"Bad, bad little trainers..." Hizou scolded mockingly. The smog eventually cleared enough to reveal his twisted face clearly. The admin was completely unscathed. "Thought you could take me out of the game, eh? So sorry to say, but that's not going to happen.. In fact..."

The smoke was completely gone. Standing right next to Hizou was a ball Pokemon much like Voltorb except with reversed white and red color scheme, small eyes, wicked long eyebrows, and a very toothy smile. That suddenly turned to a rather confident smile.

Sky went wide-eyed. "Oh snap."

One voltorb from earlier was unconscious on the ground, along with the Manectric.

Hizou was smiling. "You see, my boys all grown up now. And he doesn't like murder attempts made on his papa..." The Electrode frowned as if agreeing, glaring.

"So it evolved during the explosion..." Sky figured, not that it made him feel anymore comfortable.

A wild light appeared in Hizou's eyes. "I'm tired of battling. Let's say we end things with... with a blast, shall we?"

Mako's eyes widened. _'He couldn't mean...'_ "You wouldn't..."

That wild light Hizou had turned to a full blown smile of insanity. "Electrode... EXPLOSION!!"

"He would." Kyle corrected. Though the dark trainer had already spun around in a dash out of there. "Blaze, tactical retreat! _Now!_" The Quilava grit its teeth and immediately took off after his trainer.

Mako did the same the moment Electrode scrunched its eyes shut and flashed. "Swirl, we're outta here! Sky, retreat!"

Though Sky was already running. "Spike, let's get out of here!"

Spike however was still staring at the ball, but at that, and an ominous crackling and rapid flashing, Spike turned tail and legged it for dear life. Screaming and with arms in the air, of course. This was Electrode. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! IT'S GONNA BLOW!!"

It blew. Around all of the base, a very audible _Bump!_ could be heard and smoke flowed through a few windows nearby. After shattering the glass. Grunts nearby groaned. "Dangit, John! Burrito's again!?" One shouted in very southern accent.

"Sorry!"

xxxxxxx

While on a higher level in the base, Pearl stopped at the ground shaking explosion and so did the rest of her team. Well, the rest of her team who weren't battling. Melena and Steelix were busy warding away grunts tailing them.

"What was that?!" Pearl exclaimed. She suddenly thought about the others, and worry grasped her. "Do you think..."

Melena had finished giving directions of which grunts to smash with Iron Tail before she turned to Pearl. "Yeah, probably. But I wouldn't worry, those three can take care of themselves."

The few grunts who weren't frightened off by Steelix had stopped trying to fight the steel snake at the rumble. One of the grunts turned urgently to his partner. "Think that was Hizou?"

The other grunt shook his head and returned an unconscious Seviper. "It shouldn't be... that terrorist doesn't use his biggest moves without good reason..." The grunt stifled a twinge of doubt. "But... he did have that psychotic look in his eyes at the mention of intruders... Anyway, let's bail. I'm outta Pokemon."

Melena noticed the last of the grunts leaving and recalled a crouching Steelix. "Let's go. This is the third floor, the roof can't be far—"

"Don't think you're going anywhere!"

The four spun around. A few grunts had gone around them and now cut off their path. And a fresh wave were shouting as they charged down the opposite hall.

Pearl gritted her teeth crap. "Crap... " she pulled out a Pokeball to assist Melena as Samantha and Alvin confronted the grunts who cut them off. _'We can't worry about the others... things are tough enough for us here!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When it was all over, the entire hall was filled with smoke and all was silent expect for the sparking of demolished electronics in the walls. A hole replaced where Electrode had once been, and a gaping hole had been blasted in the wall that led to another hall. Mako was on his back, Kyle slumped and groaning against the wall, and Sky laying on his face. Blaze was piled in daze overtop of Swirl, they had escaped okay.

Alarms continued to blare, which were the sole reminders of the mission and helped the trainers get back to their feet. Sky groaned once, but quickly stumbled to his feet. He glanced around at te wreckage silently, then at Kyle and Mako followed by Blaze and Swirl. Sky nearly panicked and searched around one missing in action frantically. "Hey, Spike?! Where are you?"

No response. Growing dread prickled icily along Sky's heart with a terrible sense of foreboding.

The distance shouts and commands of grunts could be heard nearby, steadily growing louder. Mako and Kyle made their way over towards a distraught Sky, their Pokemon following them.

"Sky, we gotta move. The grunts will be here any second." Mako informed urgently.

Sky could hardly feel any strength to move. It felt like all his energy had all been snatched away, just like that. Just like the explosion had done with Spike.

"I can't... But Spike.."

"The explosion came from here! Let's go!!" Shouted more grunts, even louder than before.

"No time, we have to go!" Mako quickly dashed off and back on their path towards Central Controls. Kyle cast an unsure glance at Sky, whom remained still, before following.

Sky was hardly aware of his feet moving. He glanced back, his mind unable to process the thought of what had inevitably happened. Glancing back at the wreckage and what they left behind. _'Spike...'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moments later, at the very same explosion site and covered under a small pile of ruble, groaned a winded, but well hidden, sore-all-over Totodile. He pushed his way from under the a collection of dust, wood and concrete, coughed, and brushed the gray ruble pieces and dust off his azure scales. He had been buried near the destroyed wall. "Ughhh... thank you, bastard-ball, for making this already _awesome _day that much more fun." Spoke the gator with as much sarcastic contempt as he could possibly conjure.

Sitting up, he saw the air still stirred with dust. But looking past the mist like veil, Spike noted the aftermath was pretty cool. Scorched, blown apart, the smell of absolute destruction...(which was smoke) yep, pretty cool. Spike nodded. But then something struck him. His crimson eyes widened and he glanced back and forth rapidly. _'Not good... where is everyone?!' _The area was empty and silent. Spike recalled that explosion seemed pretty deadly... He shuddered. "This means... oh no! They've... been blasted to bits! I'm the sole survivor!" he wailed. "Oh why, cruel Mew?! WHY!!

But before he could break into further hysterics, he noticed there was _nothing _left. Rational thought soon came back to the gator. He must've been knocked unconscious. But for how long? "Everyone must have escaped somehow..." Then he heard footsteps. A bunch of people running. That was more than Sky and the other two. Doing the first thing he could think of, Spike fell to the ground on his back. Playing dead.

A group of grunts ran past and one stopped near Spike. He looked around at the wreckage the explosion caused. Spike's tongue was lolling, and he had stopped himself from breathing. However staying like that very difficult... The grunt shook his head sadly. "Poor little bugger..."

"Hey, come on, those kids ran this way!" Shouted a grunt from further ahead.

"All right, keep your shirt on!" The grunt who had stopped took off to catch up with his group. Spike sat up once he was sure he was alone again, and took a deep breath. Thankful for air for the first time in his life since he could breath underwater. _'Is that what humans go through in water?!' _But since he could breath underwater, this counted as a first to him.

He glanced at which way the grunts had run and smiled. "Too easy." He hopped up to join the chase and dashed down the hall. "I follow these idiots, I find Sky, Kyle... and the other guy!"

Though as the Totodile made it to the end of the hallway, the grunts had gone, probably speeding at mach five, and the hallway he had come out split into three more halls. Spike stared. "...Sucks. Okay... one of these has to lead to the others..." he muttered, glancing back in forth. His mind spun. _'Darn it, which one of these things lead to Sky?!' _While he was panicking, he happened to step on a twig. _'Messy red-furred freaks! Okay, easy Spike. Easy...' _He took a moment and a deep breath to calm down, then looked back at the paths.

"They each go forward... I'll run into something eventually." Deciding to choose before he was too far left behind, Spike picked the path to the left and ran off. He failed to noticed the twig he stepped on led to a trail of twigs going down the middle hall.

As Spike continued running, he became more and more anxious. He had run for a complete minute in total silence. The alarms had stopped by now. No grunts, no battling, no trainer. He slowly fell from running into walking and glanced around at his surroundings. Nothing but the path that kept going forward, and many doors. Ceiling lights, and silence. Spike noticed one door was open, and as such... _'I wonder what's...' _he froze. _'No! I'm looking for Sky. This _really_ is not the time to become distracted...'_

Then he heard grunts approaching. "Keep looking for the intruders! Go, go, go!!"

Spike changed his mind. "Let's see what's behind door numero uno!" With that, the Totodile rushed into the room without a second thought. He ducked behind the door then quietly listened. Nothing but his own pounding heartbeat as first, then footsteps became audible and grew louder as the grunts approached before slowly dying down as they left. Once they had passed, Spike breathed a sigh of relief. "There has to be a better way to do this..."

After the tense moment was over, Spike took in the room he had entered. It was filled with many stacks of metal crates, boxes, and containers. Curiosity perked, Spike slowly padded further into the room. "What kind of place is this...? Humans sure like boxes a lot..." He noticed one was toppled over. It was broken, and what poured from the gash were many disks of multiple colors. Spike noticed they looked vaguely familiar but couldn't tell why. He walked over to take a closer look, then flinched as his foot hit something.

It was another disk. This one was blue, and Spike tensed and let out a yelp from it as he saw it flash for a few moments, then it stopped. When the light dimmed Spike was sure the color from the disk had changed, looking closer he saw it was a dull gray. Suddenly, Spike felt strange, but couldn't figure out why. The question came again, "What kinda freaky place is this?!"

He wanted to simply ditch the room once and for all, but the disks still incited him. They stirred thoughts of a memory he desperately wanted to recall. "Come on, dinner plates... battling..." He walked forward until he was directly before the disks. He stared at them.

The disks lay on the floor. Spike could've sworn he'd seen them before...

More staring. Now he was getting irritated. It felt like they were staring back at him.

It took but a moment longer, but it finally hit him. The gator's eyes widened.

"THAT'S IT!! I remember now–these things teach new moves!!" Hastily the gator scooped up a bunch of the TM's in his jaws and then began gently cooing at them as if they were the most precious things in the world. He made a dash for the door, once again running over a now gray TM he had completely forgotten about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More walking down empty base hallways. Spike swore he would be lost forever. Or at least until hunger or boredom killed him. Whichever came first.

"O'ay... I 'assed 'our 'oors a 'inut ago..." He stopped. _'Man, talking with a jawful's tough.' _he started waking again._ 'Okay, I passed four doors a minute ago... found nothing... and... I can conclude I'm hopelessly lost with a jawful of shiny move-teaching-disks... Greeeat.'_

While he walked, a noise came from a door he had just began to pass. Spike didn't hear it and kept moving. Then it came again, louder. The gator spun around with a confused expression. "'Wat 'da?"

He ran back towards the door. Thinking more cleverly, he didn't barge in to face whatever was inside, but leaned against the wall to listen. Soon he heard voices.

'...don't wanna stay here! I wanna go home!" Came the first voice and from what language it spoke, and it's high-pitched voice, Spike could tell it was a Pokemon kit of some species.

"Now, now... we'll get out of here soon, dear..." Came a second, softer voice. Spike's guessed the first voice's mother.

Wondering just what was behind the door, Spike was about to look inside when he heard another, much louder voice bellow: "QUIET!! I'm _trying_ to sleep here!" Spike froze. It sounded like a blooming beast. Though soon, after moments of complete silence, he heard light snoring.

Slowly, cautiously, and somewhat frightened-ly, the gator peeked into the room, not daring to move the already open door in fear of it squeaking.

He had to stifle a gasp. Inside, he saw what looked like a large scale model of the cages he, Larvitar, and Tank had been trapped in a few nights before. Masses of many different Pokemon occupied the cell, all wearing the same miserable, hopeless expression. A Nuzleaf even played a sad, wistful song using Grasswhistle from the leaf on its head and a Cubone racked its bone along the bars to and fro, prisoner style.

Spike had to force himself not to gape so he wouldn't drop the TM's, but his eyes widened. '_This... this is terrible! Those... those heartless fiends!!' _He thought for a moment, but then quickly made up his mind. He knew what it was like being stuffed in a cage full of smelly Pokemon. He had to save them.

Spike glanced around the room once more, looking for the Pokemon that had made the roaring beastly sounding noise, and froze completely as he spotted it. Not a single doubt entered his now petrified mind. A large, bulky bodied Pokemon with a rough, purple hide was sitting in a chair, which surprisingly supported its weight, and was sleeping soundly; leaning against a wall. It was snoring loudly now, its lethal looking purple horn pointed towards the sky. A Nidoking.

_'Mew almighty, how am I suppose to saved them from _that!?_' _Spike noticed something he had hardly fully realized before. The Nidoking was a Pokemon. He narrowed his eyes. _'Traitor._' Glancing back up at the cages, Spike, being as stealthy as possible, crept into the room without waking the brute of a poison Pokemon.

A Kecleon sitting with a look of depression on its face, glanced in Spike's direction before looking back at the ground. Then its head snapped back towards Spike again in disbelief, surprise, and hope all at once. He hopped for the bars. "Fellow Pokemon friend! You must help us!" he begged in a whisper.

At that, other Pokemon noticed him, and all began to throw in their desperate pleas too. Spike nearly panicked and made gestures for silence with his paws, while nervously glancing back at the Nidoking. It blinked sleepily, and Spike's eyes widened. He made a break for a hiding spot behind the door.

It grumbled a few indistinct words in its sleep, but some weren't. "Leftover Raticate... my favorite..." He started snoring again.

Spike's face twisted at the off-putting comment but he gave a sigh of relief anyway. At the Nidoking's stirring, the imprisoned Pokemon had stopped speaking. _'Thank Mew.' _Spike came out of his hiding spot to face them again, now looking stern. He had taken the TM's out of his mouth and held them to speak.

"Okay, look! I can't help any of you unless you all shut up or that big purple thing over there will gut, kill, and probably eat me." he whispered, though loudly enough for the others to hear him.

Spike was happy to see that a few nodded and no more begging arose from the cell. "Good."

"Please, you have to help us!" Another Pokemon, the kit he had heard from before begged quietly. It was a male Nidoran. A Nidorina was standing worriedly over it.

Spike felt a rush of sympathy. He nodded with determination, then glanced back over to the sleeping Nidoking with a murderous glare. _'You'd stand guard and keep your own kind imprisoned... you bastard.' _But how was he supposed to free them?

"Help us!"

Frustrated, Spike's attention swerved back over to the trapped Pokemon and he pointed suddenly. "Shut the hell up! I'm thinking!" he snapped. Then he saw the Nidoran flinch, though it hadn't been the one who had just begged for help again. The Nidorina pulled it closer protectively, fixing Spike with a glare.

The Totodile rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. "Eh... sorry..." He turned around. _'Okay, think, think, think!! I've got to get them out of here... Metal Claw? ...No, too noisy... But I have to do something...' _He turned back around and surveyed the area and bars closely. He noticed a Lairon standing father along the cell wall and a Sableye sitting with its back against the iron Pokemon. A strap of strong looking metal wrapped around the Lairon's mouth was what caught Spike's attention. He walked over. "Why is there a band of metal on his mouth?"

The Sableye perked, obviously it hadn't been paying attention to any of this and was trying to sleep, but it looked over Lairon before what Spike was talking about made sense to it. "Oh, that. Yeah, they put that on Chomps 'cause he can eat through metal and they didn't want him escapin' or anything..."

Spike brightened as a plan formed in his mind. "Perfect!" He lifted a claw, more specifically a single nail, and it flashed silver as he used Metal Claw. "I'll cut the bars, then that thing on your mouth, and then I'm going to need your help to break enough of these bars for everyone to get loose, got it?"

Unable to speak the Lairon nodded happily, hope returning, and its Sableye friend smiled widely. As Spike slowly started sawing through a bar, the Sableye hopped from the ground and grabbed a couple of bars beside Spike in both paws. "Thanks a ton, mate. You're a better Poke than I." he said gratefully with excitement. "Speakin' of which, I'll keep an eye or two on big, stupid and ugly."

"Keep it down or else he'll wake up." Spike answered, not looking up from his task.

"No prob, mate, I'll–ah–ahh-ahhhh...!!"

A prickle of annoyance made Spike look up. "I just said keep it down!"

The Sableye pointed over and behind Spike, arm trembling and fear in its crystalline eyes. "B-b-b-booss..!! B-big, stupid and..."

Spike blinked then realized what he meant. With a sense of foreboding, he knew who was behind him even before he heard the menacing growling. With feet feeling like they've been turned to lead, he managed to turn around and face the horror. The Nidoking, now wide-awake, was towering over him. It still growled and its eyes, tinged with murderous intent, locked onto Spike.

The Totodile looked up and stared at the Nidoking, blinked, and laughed a bit nervously. More accurately a great deal nervously, he almost wet himself.

Sableye whispered, with his eyes locked fearfully on Nidoking. "You, my friend, are in deep doo doo."

"Oh..." Spike was still smiling nervously. He waved. "Hi."

* * *

Leave a review and/or comment. Till next time, Chaos knux signing out!


	52. Conflict

Next chapter time. Due to the time I've been out, I've gotten a few chapters done, so none of that one-chapter-at-time thing. Wastes to much time, so now I'll put in two and see when I can put in the next!

For now, Spike finds himself in a very tight-dangerous-hazardous....(you get the idea) situation. read on! (Aerosmith _Dream on _reference.)

_**Chapter 52: Crimson Disruption, Part 3: Conflict**_

Spike leapt backwards in a panicked hurry as the large purple claw that belonging to Nidoking swung past him. Spike's back slammed against the bars as he dodged, teeth clenched, and he ducked to his left in a roll as Nidoking slugged said bars in where Spike had only been a split-second ago.

Spike rolled until he gained some distance from the bulky titan of a Pokemon. Springing to his paws, he witnessed Nidoking glaring at him intently and growling.

Something like '_Crap, crap, crap, damnit, shit, crap!!' _were Spike's thoughts as he tried feebly to glare back.

Knowing unless he thought of something quick his days were numbered down to this moment, Spike hastily brainstormed for a plan. Nidoking could probably take him down in a single blow. The unlucky bars it had dented bars were proof enough. He took a quick glance around. The chair Nidoking sat in was set next to a table, something Spike hadn't noticed before, and the room was easily wide enough for Spike to navigate around Nidoking. Or at least play one good game of _keep away_.

Then Nidoking charged, roaring. The floor shook with every step.

Spike clenched his teeth. "Ack!! Damnit!" No time to think, Spike did the first thing that popped into his mind and quickly produced five illusionary copies of himself using Double Team. Obviously Nidoking didn't care much and continued its charge, smashing his fist into the ground where a Spike copy had been. It had vanished in an instant with a very frightened, very blank-eyed expression.

The rest watched terrified. One's mouth was gaping. And so the remaining Spikes panicked and scattered, screaming. The real Spike noticed something with a jolt. '_...They aren't copying me...? Are... they copying my thoughts....?'_ He glanced at the running, screaming Spikes once more. He was standing still, yet the copies acted like a thousand Steelix hoards had them marked down for death. "Yep. That's about right."

He decided he could think about it later. Spike quickly took advantage of Nidoking's distractedness with choosing which copies to kill, and quickly climbed the bars of the cell until he reached the top. With his copies running amuck, Nidoking hadn't noticed Spike escape. The gator sat down to watch. Nidoking was obviously having a tough time; being so big and lumbering wasn't helping, and the Spike's being as panicked as they were didn't make anything much easier. A Spike clone hastily ran away from Nidoking as one leapt from the table and across Nidoking's face before the purple Pokemon bulldozed off in pursuit of said Spike copy and knocked over his sleeping chair and the table in a clumsy wreck.

Spike would've laughed, but that wouldn't have been a very wise thing to do. So he studied them intently instead. "They're doing exactly what I want them to... run around in sheer terror to confuse that monster-purple-Nido-thing..." Then something else occurred to him. The gator titled his head and brushed his chin thoughtfully. "But... they _are _me... so does that mean they know what to do already because I know what I want to do...? Or because _they _know what to do because..."

While Spike confused himself, the total Spike copy number had decreased to two. Nidoking was infuriated he hadn't found the real one yet. He barreled after one that had run to a dead-end that was the wall, and the Nidoking charged right into it; it meaning the wall.

Spike was lucky enough to have been paying attention again. That gave him an idea. He recalled the results of using Double Team when he battled Katrina's Pokemon. He could attack, they couldn't. Furthermore, he was beginning to understand just how much he could control the his copies, remembering when he had used them in his fight against Blaze, and then Verrex.

The gator smiled wickedly. Maybe this plan would save everyone. "Here we go..."

Nidoking stumbled away from the now dented metallic wall, dazed, but quickly swatted a paw at the last Spike copy that was standing on the table, which had been placed back up by Nidoking; lest the TC grunts complain about their broken poker table. The copy disappeared at the blow. Nidoking looked around. There were no Spike's left. Nidoking's lip curled in sheer anger and he bellowed disbelievingly, "How?!" Then a water gun hit the side of his face. Nidoking's head spun around in all directions.

"Hey ugly, up here!" Spike called, still sitting on the top of the cell. He just noticed it wasn't attached to the roof for some reason. "And no, by up here and I mean everywhere you _aren't _looking."

The Nidoking roared and charged for the cell. "You...!! I'm going to smash your head in, use your teeth for a necklace, then make toothpicks out of your bones right after eating you, runt!!"

Spike reconsidered. Now he wondered wether this plan would help him win or get him killed that much faster. Either way, the Totodile hopped to his paws and created a line of Double Team. They all braced themselves.

Nidoking didn't care where he charged, so long as he got to Spike, and smashed into the bars furiously. The Pokemon closest to the bars fled to the back of the cell. A moment before the impact, Spike, along with his clones leapt from the cell top. Spike landed smoothly and noticed the other clones doing just as he planned. Some moved closer towards the cell full of frightened Pokemon, and some were scattered among the room. Spike smirked and used Double Team to create even more copies for a good measure in chaos.

The Nidoking pulled its horn from being stuck between the bars and stumbled backwards in daze for a moment or two. Once he was aware of his surroundings again, he froze. The room was littered with little azure Totodile.

"Which one's which!" They all shouted.

Though what happened next erased Spike's smugness and self-confidence completely. Nidoking looked calm. Somehow, he suppressed the impulse to snap and instead, he chuckled. A glint of pure evil was in his eyes, Spike noticed. "Oh-ho... kid, I'm _so_ going to enjoy killing you very, _very_ slowly once I catch you..."

The Spikes simply stared back. All morale in this mission was gone. Death didn't sound very pleasant, and neither did the malice in Nidoking's voice. The real Spike was mentally cursing. '_Tauros-crap, damnit, shit!! He wasn't supposed to stay mentally sound! Snap, you fool! SNAP!"_

But Spike didn't get the chance to actually say anything back; Nidoking had already started the mayhem again by trying to punch out a few Spikes near the cages. Luckily they dodged and immediately began dashing about in panic, although they stayed near the cages.

Spike took that as a cue to snap himself back into sensible thinking. '_Okay, not _all _hope is lost... the copies are still behaving as planned...'_ He moved over to a group of his clones, who almost stood directly behind Nidoking. Spike launched a water gun into his back, and as the poison Pokemon spun around, Spike shuffled places along with his copies. He smirked at a look of confusion on Nidoking's face, knowing he couldn't tell which was which. '_Haha! What, to confusing?' _Spike imagined one of his clones saying, and luckily the farthest one away from him had the guts to do it.

Sounding a battle cry like never before, Nidoking leapt for them, aiming his feet at the Totodiles.

"Scatter!!" The gators all scrambled off in different directions again. Nidoking landed with a tremendous thud and the entire room shook violently. After that he proceeded to trying to take a few more Spikes down with Mega Punch and smashed holes in the ground and walls.

Spike secretly made his way over to the cell and the groups of Spike that were still bunched around them. Pushing into the crowd, which wasn't difficult at all seeing as how he walked right through them, Spike's paws flashed as he used Metal Claw and immediately started sawing through the bars.

Sableye watched the entire battle in a surprised, stunned, and somewhat suspenseful state, and when he saw Spike cutting the bars he grinned. "Hey, clever bit of strategy, amigo! Your clones over there make for pretty darn good distractions."

"Yeah, yeah," Spike answered, cutting away until a bar snapped before going to work on the next. "Now be quiet!"

"_RAAAGGHHHH!!" _

Spike nearly leapt into the sky and spun around. Nidoking was raging towards him and all his clones except the few around him were gone. Acting on sheer instinct, he swerved left as the Sableye in the cage shouted a warning, dodging a punch tossed by Nidoking that dented the bars again, and luckily, broke a few. Once the purple beast spun around, its tail smacked the remaining clones away. Nidoking swung his other arm, but Spike quickly bent over backwards a little, stumbling a bit, and Nidoking's arm swished by him. Then the Nidoking gave one last roar, raised both arms, and brought them down.

"Ahhh!!" Spike's arms shot up defensively.

A tremendous burst of water nailed Nidoking in the face. The sheer shock of the attack alone stopped the brute in his tracks, and he stumbled backwards. He'd been caught off guard, and somehow, he looked very much confused.

"Yellow umbrellas...tutu ballerina....I'm a pretty lady..." he stammered.

Spike opened his tightly shut eyes reluctantly, wondering if the blow had killed him instantly. It certainly didn't hurt. He took a look around and was very disappointed. "...Heaven... sure looks depressing..." A thought occurred to him. "Or is this that other... oh no! I haven't been _that _bad!!"

A whistle came from behind. Spinning around, Spike saw the Sableye staring at him with amazement, or maybe having jewels for eyes always made him look like that. "Holy friggin' crap!!" Spike realized he wasn't in Heaven. But with Nidoking still around, maybe Hell, but definitely not Heaven.

"Metal Claw, Double Team, Water Pulse... What other fancy techniques do ya know?" From Sableye's genuine tone of admiration, Spike ended up as confused as Nidoking was.

"Water Pulse...?"

"Yeah, your arms just started glowing when I thought you were berry mulch, then a blast of water came outta no where! Now that guy over there's in lala cooky bird land."

Spike spun around again. Just as Sableye said, Nidoking was stumbling about, muttering something tacos and Sudowoodo now while swinging confusedly at the air. Spike was glad he himself was only confused and also not delirious. He looked at his arms. "How did I...?"

"Doesn't matter!" Sableye interrupted. "But, uh—how about gettin' us outta here now? You know, before he snaps out of it," he pointed at Nidoking.

Spike still didn't know how he had done it, but he dismissed it to think. He had to stop Nidoking before freeing the other Pokemon, and this might be the only chance he'd get. Slowly he walked away from the bars, ignoring the surprised protest from Sableye, and stood only a couple of feet from Nidoking whom was busy shaking his head. "Hey, horn-for-brains!" Spike mentally noted his insults needed sharpening. "Down here!"

The moment Nidoking turned to face him, glaring, Spike lifted his arms; focusing with everything he had on the purple Pokemon while murmuring, "Concentrate..." He forced himself to imagine shooting water from his arms, while the back of his mind noted to haunt that Sableye as Verrex did him for the rest of its life if this didn't work.

Nidoking snarled at Spike. Obviously his moment was over and now he was more pissed than before. He charged with a loud roar.

Spike forced himself to keep focusing and not run to the hills. "Concentrate..!!" His arms flashed blue.

Nidoking was less than five away when suddenly Spike felt a surge of power. Nidoking aimed a punch.

"GO!" A light blue ring pulsed around Spike's arms and immediately after, water blasted forth and into Nidoking's face yet again in another powerful torrent. Nidoking stumbled forward still, and Spike dodge rolled out of his path.

"INCOMING!!" Sableye and the Pokemon nearby in the cell scattered as Nidoking fell, head first, into the bars of the cell with one loud crash. The noise of screaming Pokemon, scraping metal, and bars clanging noisily on the floor could be heard as Spike got back to his feet and turned around. The bars where Nidoking had crashed were completely wrecked and the massive purple Pokemon slumped into a position where his face leaned against the bars and his head was stuck in-between of what was left of bars dented bars. He fell onto his stomach with a low moan of pain.

A moment where nobody spoke passed and silence filled the room. Eventually someone noticed the bars had been broken.

"...We're... WE'RE FREE!!"

Cheering erupted in place of silence. The Pokemon captured within the cell suddenly charged the broken bars and poured out of their prison, applauding Spike and some shaking his paw.

Spike however was still dazed. He stared at the unconscious Nidoking. 'I_... _beat _that_?' It sounded enough like a lie. But seeing Nidoking, lying on the floor with his tongue lolling, was proof enough.

The Pokemon rushing off towards the exit finally caught his attention. Spike smirked. He dashed to the side of the door. "Run, do not walk to the nearest exit, ladies and gentelmon. We hope you enjoy leaving much more than you have your stay at Team Crap-mongers base. Good-bye and have a nice life!"

From the group, Sableye ran to Spike."You rock, mate." He quickly hopped, grabbed Spike's paw, shook it vigorously, then ran off with the rest. "WE'VE BEEN FREED!!"

As the last of the Pokemon left—another Nidoran for some odd reason— Spike watched, chuckling lightly. Unknown to him, the normally blood red spikes on his back flashed white briefly. They were red again in the next few moments.

Spike smirked. "Eh, what the heck? Hey, wait for me!" With that, the gator tore after them. Then returned a moment later and collected the TM's he had stashed away, and ran off again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vulpix, Flamethrower!"

Another burst of flames roared through the darkened blue halls and towards a Furret. The cream and brown-striped Pokemon quickly rushed to its left as the burst of flames blasted by. It snickered tauntingly.

"Fuck," Cathaya muttered, teeth clenched and panting hard. That was the fourteenth Flamethrower she had used and her throat actually _burned. _"I've had it..."

Pearl noticed it almost immediately. The blonde trainer knew Cathaya had reached her limit. They had taken down at least six Pokemon so far, one being a water type. The vulpine Pokemon looked like one more attack would cross the line and cause it to collapse. Their team in total had taken down far too many Pokemon to count.

Things weren't going very well. All around them, grunts were issuing commands, or simply blocking off any passage of escape. Alvin, Samantha, and Melena were all still battling, forced close together, working side by side in an attempt to cover each other. And they were outnumbered nine grunts to four.

Pearl narrowed her eyes and threw her mind into overdrive. They needed a new plan. '_Okay, maybe if we—' _

Suddenly an immense thud cleared the area and the ground shook. A low, rumbling moan came from behind that made Pearl flinch.

"Steelix! Oh no..." Melena exclaimed, worry made her voice sharp. She rushed over to the fallen steel snake's side. He was burned, bashed up, and just flat out exhausted. He lay panting on the floor, and Melena rubbed a giant steel boulder on his side soothingly. His tail had accidently put a large hole in the wall. It was lucky the area was large enough for Steelix to collapse in without crushing anyone. Melena smiled warm-heartedly as Steelix tried to push himself back up, "You're awesome, Steelix, but that's it; you've fought enough."

Steelix gave an exhausted nod and fell back to the ground. Melena recalled him to her Pokeball.

"We... we did it! We took it down!!" Melena was once again aware of the grunts. After fourteen Pokemon they finally had, and the brunette growled and backed away, regrouping near Pearl, Samantha and Alvin. "How's everyone?"

"Not very good." Came Samantha's reply, throughly frustrated. She was intently focused on her Eevee, Faith, nipping and dashing around a Sneasel, which did a far better job at playing a speed game than It did.

"It's not much better here, either," Pearl threw in. Melena saw Cathaya. The Vulpix looked downright exhausted, trembling on her feet. "...How much longer can we keep this up?"

Just then, stars zoomed by over their heads. In the next instant, Scope was spiraling down from the air with an injured wing. "I'm hit! Mayday! Mayday!" He crashed into the ground hard.

"Ack! Scope, are you all right?! "Alvin ran then slid on his knees next the fallen Yanma.

Melena sighed. '_This can't go on...' _She closed her eyes to think. They hadn't completed their part of the mission to take down the signal jamming satellite. Calling in the Jennys wasn't possible now. '_We must have bought enough time by now... the rest is up them.' _The brunette reopened her eyes to fix a murderous glare on the nearest grunt, who was smirking like a madman at that moment. "All right, all right. We give up."


	53. Determination

_**Chapter 53: Crimson Disruption, Part 4: Determination**_

Sky couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. Spike _couldn't _dead.

He, Mako and Kyle had managed to lose the grunts that had trailed them, but Sky didn't care. He didn't care about anything at that moment. It didn't matter how much he denied it, Spike was gone. And the guilt was insufferable.

"Stay on guard... they could reappear from anywhere." Sky almost didn't hear Mako. The blue haired trainer turned to Sky, eyes full of sympathy. "Sky... I'm sorry."

Sky didn't respond.

He hadn't even taken in where they were. The squared out area of hallway, huge set of electronic doors, and floor lights were unmistakable. They had reached the entrance to Central Controls. Yet Sky didn't care. '_He's dead.'_

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Sky said, "I let this happen... It's my fault."

"Come on, it's not—" before Mako could finish consoling the distraught trainer, he spotted a Lairon making its way over. More unbelievable were its passengers. A Sableye sitting in its head, and a very familiar reptilian Pokemon riding on its back.

Spike leapt off Chomps back. "All right, guys—this is far enough."

Sableye made a quick wave. "Gotcha, Spike. Hey and eh, thanks again for gettin' us outta that cell. Place was the pits."

"No problem."

Chomps nodded, making Sableye stumble. "Thank you, Spike."

Spike grinned embarrassedly and rubbed the back of his head. "Anytime, big guy."

"Okay, Chomps, ol' buddy... let's ride!" He kicked Chomps sides. Though annoyed, the Lairon nodded and trudged off. "Watch out for them goons in red!"

Mako grinned and tapped Sky's shoulder. "You got a visitor."

"Huh? Ouch!" Chomps had stepped on Sky's foot running by. He turned around. "What the—?"

Sky looked at Mako and saw he was pointing past him. Sky spun around again and he could've sworn his eyes we're playing tricks on him. There in front of him, running toward them, was Spike. Though out of breath, he still looked very much alive. A rush of sweet merciful relief washed over Sky, and a shaky smile formed. "Buddy!!"

"My human!!" With a cry of happiness, Spike leapt up and tackled Sky to the ground. Sky laughed, Spike happily licking his trainer's face before Sky lifted him off. "I thought you were dead!"

"So did I!" Spike answered excitedly.

They were reunited. Spike was tougher than Mako had first thought if he'd survived that explosion. '_Or maybe just reeeally lucky...' _He watched them and gave a light chuckle.

"Oh good Lord, there goes my lunch..." Kyle had turned away. Although, he knew fairly well what the bond between trainer and Pokemon was like...

Sky eventually hopped back to his feet, and Spike leapt back onto the ground. "Guys, Spike isn't dead!"

"Yeah, we've sort of noticed." Mako replied, still grinning. Then he remembered their mission. "Okay. Serious time again." He turned to the door, and Sky hadn't seen him so relaxed since before they'd left Meritina. "We've made it... It's just about over. Let's..." He stopped and stared, Spike was running off.

Sky was alarmed. "What? More grunts?" He spun around then noticed Spike. The gator stopped in the mend of the hall, picked something up, a lot of something ("Whew! Almost forgot these!") then he came running back. In Spike's arms were the TM's he had collected.

"What in the—?!" Kyle exclaimed.

Sky's mouth went agape. "Spike..." He began slowly, "How did.... you found these...?"

"Oh yeah." Spike gave a couple rapid nods.

Sky took a moment to process it all. "...Sweet! Awesome job, buddy! You're a natural born treasure hunter!"

"Or thief." Kyle corrected sourly.

Though Kyle couldn't have known, Sky remembered the berries Spike had stolen from Melena way back in Verteon.

"...Or that. But... Team Crimson are already thieves and probably stole these... so... Spike stealing the TM's from them neutralizes it or something. Besides everyone here has done something, so I'll share."

Spike nodded arms folded in agreement. Then he heard the 'I'll share' part. "You'll _what_?!"

Mako tried not to become exasperated. "Okay. Guys, let's try to focus now."

"Right!" Sky took the TM's from Spike, whom was stunned, and placed them into his pack before straightening up. Kyle tossed the older trainer an annoyed glare, which really meant Mako had the dark trainer's attention.

"We've gotten this far," Mako reminded them. "We can't waste anymore time. Now we must..." he trailed off once again, and he was staring disbelievingly past them.

Sky thought it was Spike again, but the Totodile was standing next to him. He and Kyle spun around and saw exactly what was wrong. Somehow, Team Crimson grunts had managed to surrounded them. They were positioned in both halls, leaving no escape.

Sky couldn't believe it. "No way.. Not another battle!"

"Looks like we've no other option..." Mako answered grimly.

"Way to go, loser." Kyle growled.

Guilt returned to Sky. He had delayed them too long. "Sorry..."

The three trainers backed closer to each other and released an additional Pokemon for the fight. Swirl and Blaze were already out. Sky released Sora, Mako released Brute, and Kyle released Shade.

Sora formed next to Spike and looked ready to drop. "Again...?"

"Yep. Again." Spike replied. Sora blinked in surprise at the sight of the Totodile. He looked like he had run an eighteen mile marathon; he was far more tired than she was, but he seemed different somehow. "...Are you okay?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But I don't think passing out would be such a bad idea, though."

At that Sora knew Spike was fine, took a deep breath, and took on her usual fighter stance. "All right, bring it on! We'll take down as many of you as necessary!"

Spike raised his claws and groaned. He was certain they'd probably be outnumbered again. "Aw man... there has to be a rule against this somewhere...!"

Enemy Pokemon were being released all around, and facing Spike and Sora was an Ariados and a Loudred. Spike charged first, wanting nothing more than to rip them both to shreds and get this over with. Sora dashed in after him.

As Spike approached, Loudred stepped forward and tossed a punch, but Spike managed to spin left and avoid it before jumping onto a stumbling Loudred's back and pushing off, he launched himself spinning into the air.

"Spike, Water Gun! Sora, Quick Attack!" Sky called.

Spike glanced left and caught Sora had dashed past the Ariados, and he was directly behind Loudred. The moves matched perfectly. He quickly pulled in a gulp of air and launched a powerful burst of water. It crashed into Loudred's back and with a yelp. He hit the floor face first.

A shriek was heard right after Sora took off at max speed back past Ariados. She had blasted the Ariados and returned back to her starting position, knocked the bug far left.

Spike landed and Sora skidded to halt directly behind them, back to back, and intently focused on their stunned opponents.

Sky noticed the Pokemon slowly getting back to their feet, and began thinking of the best possible combinations to take them down quickly. "Spike, use Metal Claw on Loudred! Sora, Gust on the bug!"

Taking off to carry out their respective moves, Sora took off skywards, and Spike dashed forward again. His claws glinted as they flashed into metal. He jumped once more, shouting. The Loudred rubbed the back of it's head while getting up, but then groaned loudly as Spike's Metal Claw made contact with said head. It tumbled to the ground face first again. Spike landed and blew off his claw, shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... Ah, rookies..."

Sora took aim on the Ariados from above, it's trainer shouted the order for String Shot. It spun around and a burst of webs shot forth from its rear.

Sora grimaced. "That's disturbing...." She had almost forgotten to dodge and swerved left just in time to avoid the attack. She shuddered as the webs stuck to the ceiling. "Spinarak are gross enough... now _this..." _Refocusing, Sora quickly began flapping her wings in powerful, slow strokes. Soon enough wing picked up around the bug Pokemon, but instead of throwing it into the nearest wall, the air swirled around it. Ariados was soon panicked once the air lifted it from the ground and spun it round in rapid circles. The rippling air vaguely resembled a small tornado, and a chilling echo came from the howl of the wind. Ariados collided into the rooftop, falling back to the ground with another shriek and its limbs went limp, one leg twitching.

Sky watched the entire attack and it stirred something in his memory. That wasn't Gust... He blinked. "Was that Twister...?" He had remembered seeing a dragon Pokemon using a move just like it, and Sky wondered for the second time today where his Pokemon had been secretly learning moves. He remembered Pidgeotto were capable of learning the dragon type technique through egg moves, just as Spike learned Metal Claw. Sky couldn't help but wonder just what Pokemon were his Pokemon's parents. Then he shook his head, shouting. "Sweet! Nice one, Sora!"

Spike gave his teammate a brief claws-up.

Sora chirped happily in acknowledgment, then before she could give a warning, a Geodude tackled Spike. The two Pokemon began tumbling about on the floor before Geodude released Spike, rather roughly, and left a dazed Totodile sprawled on the floor.

Sky was again aware that they were surrounded. His finger swept towards the rock. "Water Gun! Steel Wing!"

After a moment Spike quickly leapt back to his feet, but he turned toward Sky and waved a claw finger in disagreement; giving a very cheeky smile.

Sky was confused, but then Spike raised both claws and they flashed blue. An aqua colored ring pulsed around his arms, and Spike launched a burst of water forth at the Geodude. The rock Pokemon was blasted backwards, stunned and cringing in pain from the water attack, while rolling on the ground mindlessly, so Sora quickly finished it off by doing a mid-air somersault while using Steel Wing, slamming Geodude through the floor materials.

Sky stared in awe. Third time he had wondered about the moves. Both Spike and Sora seemed to grow so fast. He wasn't even sure if Totodile learned Water Pulse by level. Thinking back to the war outside, Scruf and Tank weren't doing so bad themselves. Slowly, Sky realized each of his Pokemon were all growing into far stronger partners than the Pokemon he had started with. They had began forcing him to recognize their growth. A smile slowly cleared the surprise in Sky's face. "...All right! Spike, awesome new move! Second one today! And Sora, that was a spectacular finish..." he marveled.

Spike chuckled and Sora looked throughly embarrassed, neither of them were used to praise like this from Sky. He sounded beyond impressed. "Wow," Sora managed. "Have we really gotten that good?"

Spike was already bowing, "Yeah, humans love it."

Sky refocused his attention to the battle, looking around at the enemy Pokemon. '_But we're not done yet.' _"Spike, Sora! Let's keep going. Metal Claw and Steel Wing!"

All around them battles ensued. Sky was pointing towards a particularly thick mass of Pokemon to their left, and both Pokemon nodded. Spike's claws flashed as Sora's wings did. "Charge!" Spike cried and they both jumped into brawl; plowing through, bashing, and beating any opponent in their path senseless.

But soon after charging, Spike, along with Shade and a few other Pokemon were knocked from the group by a blast of some sort. The Murkrow slid on the ground, groaning, and Spike steading himself with claws scraping the ground. Sky narrowed his eyes. '_That also means this isn't going to be easy...'_

Ruffled, Shade hastily got back to his talons. "It's a madhouse in there! I'd swear someone had thrown a chair if a Magneton weren't battling!"

Spike looked at him. "Magneton?" An image flashed in his mind. He unawarely clenched his teeth. "That means that guy is—"

A large explosion came from further behind and a couple of Pokemon went sailing. One of them Sora.

Sky caught is breath. "Sora!" She landed a couple feet away from him, and Sky dashed next to her, sliding into a kneeling position. Sora was set on her side, conscious, but cringing with pain. A few of her feathers were singed, and she looked bruised. She was injured, but okay.

Sky quickly looked up to see what had caused the explosion, but he had a nagging feeling he already knew.

"Come on... you didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, right?"

Mako grunted in exasperation. "Damnit, I had a feeling you'd show up again..."

"Again, the guy with the 60's hairstyle..." Kyle growled. "quit wasting our time you sociopath!"

The group of Pokemon disbanded from the explosion and there stood the admin. This time, however, Hizou didn't look amused. 'Playtime's over. Things are going to end, right here and right now." The grunts remaining soon flanked them, but nervously as they knew Hizou wouldn't hesitate to blow them up to get to the trainers. Their Pokemon took positions next to Hizou's Electrode. Which looked perfectly fine. A swirly eyed Voltorb had been what just exploded.

'_He must have revived it...' _Sky noted. The only good bit of news was now not as many grunts and enemy Pokemon remained. Four grunts, seven Pokemon. But with Hizou back, the odds tipped in Team Crimson's favor and time was becoming more and more invaluable.

Hizou grinned. "I bet you kids are all but out of fight by now."

Kyle glared. "Try us."

Sky quickly pulled off his pack and took out three items: two Oran berries and the orange bottle of a Super Potion. He gave Sora and Spike each a berry. By now Sora had pulled herself back to her talons. "Eat up. Things are going to get messy."

Once Spike and Sora had gulped down their berries, he held the nozzle of the Super Potion close to the scrapes and burns on Sora. Kyle had been keeping Hizou occupied with taunts that the 60's were over while giving him a rather harsh reminder that Elvis was dead. Sora cringed as the stinging medicine hit her wounds, but soon it gave way to a soothing sensation that flowed through her entire body.

The medicine did its job, as Sky noticed Sora looked better almost instantly. "Feeling up for this?"

Sora nodded.

Sky smiled, climbed back to his feet and a determined look took his face. "All right... let's end them."


	54. Interlude Two

I do apologize for the long interval time between updates. Hopefully, that's done for now; I don't make promises on things I can be sure of.

Anyway, what I am sure of is that it's time for another chapter of the sweetness. I know I said I'll put in two chapters per update, so the next will be up later today. And I also know I've used _Interlude_ as a chap title before, but interlude has more than one definition... ; ) You'll find out soon enough.

* * *

_**Chapter 54: Crimson Disruption, Part 5: Interlude Two**_

At first Sky thought only Hizou joining the fight was the bad news. It only got worse once he noticed the Pokemon left remaining. Tough ones. Some he recognized and quickly pointed out as Dophan, Milktank, Nidorino, Koffing, Ekans, and Grimer. Spike, Sora, Blaze, Shade, Swirl and Brute stood to oppose them.

Though one struck Sky's interest in particular: a bluish snail Pokemon, with wild yellow eyes, an X over it's mouth, and a large, spiny shell. There was something about the Pokemon, but he just couldn't remember what... He only knew that Pokemon shouldn't be here.

However, Hizou didn't give him much more time to broad over it. He cynically smiled and raised his hand. "My lackeys," Some of the grunts grumbled. "it's time we show our _guest _to the prison room. Take 'em!"

The grunts all shouted, the Pokemon charged with their own battle cries, and the battle began again.

Sky spotted the Nidorino and strange slug Pokemon charging towards Sora and Spike. Sky clenched his teeth once he saw the familiar purple Pokemon. "Geez, what do they do? _Live _on raising Nidoran?!"

Again, the other Pokemon grabbed his attention. He pulled out his Pokedex and quickly aimed it.

"Omastar, the Spiral Pokemon.

Omastar uses its tentacles to capture its prey. It is believed to have become extinct because its shell grew to large and heavy, causing its movements to become slow and ponderous."

Sky's eyes grew wide while it talked. "That's right... this Pokemon became extinct two million years ago!"

The ancient slug attacked. It withdrew into it's shell, at the command or a grunt standing nearby, and began rapidly rolling towards Spike.

Sky quickly snapped the PokeDex shut. "Spike, Double Team! Sora, Steel Wing it!"

Spike flashed quickly, and four copies appeared, standing in a line as the Pokemon zoomed past and made road-kill of a clone. Somehow it must've known it had missed for the shell began losing momentum, slowly turning around in an arc. Taking advantage of its slowed movement, Sora quickly flew after it, her wings glowing, and smashed them onto the Pokemon's shell. That was a mistake. The moment she made impact a shiver that chattered her beak ran up her body and forced her to recoil, and the Spiral Pokemon rammed past her and took aim on Spike once more.

"That's... tough defense..." Sky muttered. Glancing over he saw Sora was okay and had taken flight to narrowly avoid Nidorino's Horn Attack, but the Omastar was approaching Spike even faster than before. "Spike! Water Gun!"

Spike narrowed his eyes and boldly stood his ground in the Omastar's path. He launched the stream of water at the spinning Pokemon. It took a direct hit, but the Pokmeon's rotation repelled most of the attack.

Spike yelped as he just managed to stumbled away as the Spiral Pokemon grazed his side. It got mad. The slug bounced in mid-air, revved in place, and shot forward.

Sky knitted his eyebrows. "All right, tough defense _and _special moves won't work while it's spinning..." the trainer's mind raced for ideas, and by some merciful stroke of luck he remembered Spike's Water Pulse. "Spike, use Water Pulse!"

Spike caught what Sky was thinking and nodded. Knowing waiting would get him shredded by the shell, Spike leapt to his side on the ground once Omastar turned and blasted off the a spurt of water from now glowing arms, a ring rippling around it. Omastar zoomed closer, and just before passing by, the water pulse rammed it's side.

Omastar shot onwards, but soon after, swerved. Sky cheered. "Yes!" He noticed the Nidorino threatening Sora. Omastar heading closer to them. Sky smirked excitedly. '_Let's hope this works...' _"Sora! Push Nidorino towards Omastar! Gust!"

Sora briefly noted the ingenious of the plan. She nodded and quickly and began flapping her wings in mild, strong flaps. Nidorino attempted steading himself as the wind pressed against him, but he was soon inched backwards slowly.

Sora stopped, smirked and waved bye-bye.

Nidorino cocked his head, but before he knew it Omastar had smashed into him. The Nidorino was knocked many feet away, rolled to the side, and was out like a light; yet the bump and high speed movement caused Omastar to go airborne. Feeling no ground passing beneath it, Omastar came out of it's shell just in time to see itself heading for a ceiling light. It's eyes widened. "No... No, no, no, NO—!!"

Glass shattered; sparks flew; Omastar's tentacles flailed wildly about at the electrocution and buzzing.

"_YAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHH!!!!"_

And at this, everyone had stopped to watch. More buzzing and a loud gurgling sound soon came from Omastar. Only the Pokemon were sure it was screaming, but it wasn't very hard for humans to guess.

Sky could only watch. That wasn't part of his plan, but if it didn't work...

When the buzzing ended, the light went out completely, and Omastar fell to the floor in a smoldering, lifeless heap.

Sora stared in horror. Spike's paws shot into the air. "Yeah!!"

"Whoa.." Sky managed to get out. "Didn't see that coming..."

"Oh fu–!!! My Omastar!!" the grunt ran to his Pokemon, almost ignoring Nidoking on the ground, before he noticed he too was KO'd. "Son of a—!"

Meanwhile, the disturbed party of trainers and grunts returned to the battle once Kyle ordered a Flame Wheel and Faint Attack, compliments of Blaze and Fang, while the enemy's guard was down. The double hits KO'd Koffing.

A grunt's mouth dropped in disbelief, and his eyes smoldered with anger. "Oh!! You little sneak! You cheated!"

"Tough," Kyle truly could really care less. "Blaze, Quick Attack the snake."

As ordered, and before the grunt could react, Blaze zipped towards the off-guard snake Pokemon, and rammed it against the wall. It let out a painful sounding hiss before failing limp; having the living crap smashed out of it.

The grunt's face turned red. Shade smiled widely. "Hey, watch out! He's going to bust an artery any moment now!"

"THAT'S _IT!!_" He pointed at Kyle. "I'm through playing around with you!! Rip him to shreds!"

The grunt tossed out another Pokeball, and out flashed a black hound like Pokemon, sporting an orange underbelly and a skull emblem on its forehead.

Kyle would've stayed unfazed, if he hadn't noticed _what_ the Pokemon. His eyes widened and his lip twitched. "You've got to be kidding me."

The grunt smiled confidently. "Ha! Not so tough now—"

"WHAT THE HELL'S A WORTHLESS IDIOT LIKE YOU DOING WITH A HOUNDOUR?!!" Kyle screeched, sounding as furious as ever when it came to a fire Pokemon not being in his ownership.

The grunt's expression dampened. That wasn't the reaction he had imagined. "Worthless...?"

Kyle let out a frustrated shout. Then he calmed down and looked dead serious. "...You're relinquishing ownership as of today. Blaze! Attack with Cut! Shade, Wing Attack!"

"Defend yourself with Bite, my dear!!" the grunt called, feverishly zealous.

As Blaze closed in, The growling Houndour tried to bite his throat, but Blaze quickly snaked out of the way, and countered by tossing a slashing claw upwards and across the Houndour's muzzle, making it yelp. Shade finished the combo by flooring the injured Pokemon with his wings in a strong slam.

As Shade landed he noticed Blaze was sweating fiercely and panting hard and was immediately alarmed. "Hey buddy, you all right?!" he rushed over.

"I'm... fine..." Blaze replied, his fierce expression and eyes stayed the same as he panted for air.

"How long have you been like this?" Shade questioned, looking over the Quilava. "Aw dangit, Blaze! Why do I have to keep telling you? Stop working yourself to death all the time!"

"I said I'm fine!" Blaze insisted, though he still looked beat.

Kyle had also noticed, staring intently. '_Blaze is exhausted... we have to end this soon...'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The Pokemon swarm had dropped significantly. Only a few more Pokemon surrounded them, but Spike dropped into sitting and Sora's shoulders drooped, both panting. Neither had the strength to go on.

"Sora! Spike!" Came Sky's worried call. It was insane to make them battle any longer, the only Pokemon capable of battling now were Scruf and Tank. Sky had drawn their Pokeballs when suddenly a rolling grey and black wheel with tusk shot their way past Mako and Brute. Swirl had fainted at the hands of Hizou's Magneton.

"Sky, look out!" Mako tried to warn.

But Sky was too slow recalling his Pokemon. One more second and the blindly spinning Dophan would smash them both.

Then what looked like a sweep of wind and brown feathers moving at the speed of sound sent Dophan twenty feet backwards and landed in a collision with Hizou's Magneton. Both Pokemon were KO'd.

The turbulence from the attack blew Sky back. He, Sora, and Spike all were stunned. They swore they'd never forget that attack; or the Pokemon which used it like that.

Sure enough Storm landed behind the two flabbergasted Pokemon as the wind died down. Feathers floated down all around him as he turned his head around slightly and cast a scornful glare at the two. "Never though I'd see you two weaklings again... _or _that _I'd_ actually have to save your cheating butts."

It was clear he hadn't forgotten the Gym battle. Sora simply sighed in relief, and Spike chuckled. "Whaddya know? It's ol' feathers-for brains!"

Storm's beak moved in what looked like a silent growl, but he simply turned away. "You're welcome."

Sky was still baffled. "Storm...? That means...."

"Hiya!"

Sky glanced up. Handing upside down from the air vent was none other than the Meritina Town Gym leader/dancer, Katrina. She went back into the vent and a second later, hopped down and landed smoothly on her feet. She was dressed differently than before, wearing what looked like a spy-theme sky blue-jumpsuit.

"Stayed for the festival, did you?" She asked, turning around to Sky, smiling extremely brightly, despite the situation of the Team Crimson attack of course. Then she chuckled. "I swear, the party routine changes every year..."

"This isn't part of a party!!" Kyle shouted, wondering just how she could joke around at a time like this, especially when they were losing.

"Relax, relax..." Katrina quelled. Then she looked up, a tad more serious. "Help has arrived. Hey, Bluu! We need the baddie-lullaby!"

A second later after her call, Bluu flew down from the air vent she had been in, carrying a rope and flashlight in her talons, but then dropped them both with a look of excitement. "Excellent!"

Katrina turned to Storm. "Storm, you run distraction." The Fearow nodded then took off, ramming Pokemon and TC trainers alike with Arial Ace. Next she pulled out a Pokeball, and called out Breeze. Spike froze. Sora growled.

"Breeze, you get our friends' Pokemon out of there. Use Follow Me."

"Understood." The Togetic grinned and scampered off, Bluu following her.

Breeze skidded to a stop next to Blaze and Shade. Blaze was ramming the heck out of Milktank using Quick Attack, ignoring Breeze, but Shade stopped his Wing attack the moment he noticed the Togetic. His eyes went wide with happiness. "Doll face!! I knew you'd come back for me!"

Blaze landed after his last attack and sighed, "She defeated you in battle with trickery, don't you remember?"

"She was just joking, weren't you, my feathery—"

"That was strictly business." Breeze answered curly, annoyed, and with the air of a business woman.

Shade made a surprised sound and put a wing to his chest. "That hurt. Right here."

Breeze rolled her eyes. She held a finger above her very dramatically, and somehow, Blaze and Shade watched her intently. Blaze tried to look away, but couldn't. "What's... she doing...?"

"Follow Me if you want to live!" She ran off away from where Bluu was preparing her concert.

"I strangely feel like following her, even if she did break my heart..." Shade announced and flew off after her.

Blaze was grunting with extreme effort, be he noticed his paws were following her. "Aggrrr...!! Crap!! Why... can't I stop...?!"

Mako spun around when Kyle began running and noticed Katrina. He glanced back towards the grunts and saw Bluu. Lastly he turned to Brute. "Time to go!"

Brute nodded and scurried after his trainer.

Bluu noticed everyone was out of the way. No grunts or Pokemon had noticed her. "Great! And now for my opening and ending song... _Night Night, Baddies!_" She cleared her throat, and took a deep breath. "_Lullaby, and good night... go to sleep, you id-i-ots... go to bed, rest your head, lulalalalalala..."_

The grunts froze at the strange, melodic chirping, and glanced up. When they saw Bluu using Sing, a few ran off screaming like ninnies. Slowly, the remaining Pokemon and trainers began dozing off to sleep.

Electrode's eyes lowered. He let off a tired smile. "At long last... the insomnia... it can... it can end.... Thank... you..." Within a moment he was out cold.

Hizou turned to the fleeing grunts. "Get back here you bastards!" he stifled a yawn. "It's just... one stupid bird!" He pointed up, but his arm sagged. Then slung back to his side completely. A peaceful, sleepy expression ran across his face, and he looked happy. "Crap... alrighty then... maybe I do need a nap..." He feel backwards and started snoring.

Bluu was still singing. "_Lullaby.... and g'night...lulalalalalala...._" All the grunts and grunt Pokemon were snoring. Her work here was done. "Thank you—you're all to kind! I'm here till Thursday! See ya and sweet dreams!"

* * *

Interlude: (noun) an instrumental passage or a piece of music rendered between the parts of a song, church service, drama, etc.

...What? I told you you'd find out what it means soon enough! ^^ Reviews make the second chapter come faster! (Hint hint, nudge nuge, laugh laugh, thumbs-up x2.... you get the idea.)


	55. Trust

_**Chapter 55: Crimson Disruption, Part 6: Trust**_

On a less sleepy side of the hall in front of the Central Control's door, Katrina spotted Mako making his way over. She smiled widely and placed her hands on her hips. "Hehe... and just what exactly are _you_ doing here?"

Everyone else was still awake, and no one looked badly injured, Mako noted. He turned to Katrina, smirking. "Just taking a relaxing vaca away from it all; fighting nonstop battles throughout an entire day... you know, the usual, that's all."

Sky was wondering just how these two knew each other, but then he remembered how good of a trainer Mako was. Must've defeated Katrina for her badge ages ago.

"Heh... Looks like Mr. Popular knows just about everyone." Kyle remarked, arms folded.

Sky was going to ignore him, but noticed something. He thought that was Kyle's normal marks of resentment that he seemed to have for every living creature besides himself and his Pokemon, but something was off about it... He glanced at Kyle for a moment and the dark trainer was scowling more than usual, glaring peculiarly at Mako... '_Is that... envy?'_

Sky was a bit taken aback, was Kyle jealous of Mako? '_This is too good to be true.' _He smiled slightly and said, "Oh, like you wish you did?"

Kyle's glare shifted immediately to Sky and remained there for a long moment. It was such a menacing death-glare Sky felt uncomfortable. "Shut it, loser." Kyle said with finality and with that turned his back on Sky.

Sky glanced at Kyle for a moment. _Why_ did that comment bug Kyle so much? He thought for a moment, then, after a moment of comprehension, it all came to Sky. Turned away and despondent to the world... It should've been obvious Kyle wasn't likely to be the most popular guy in the world. Maybe he had always been friendless? He didn't really go out of his way to make himself approachable. But no one in the world to share a laugh with... Then Sky wondered what had made him sick enough to think about this. This was _Kyle._

Sky froze; Kyle had caught him staring. Their eyes locked for a moment and a familiar, strange feeling returned. Sky remembered what Melena had said from earlier: '_If they'd get past their differences, they might actually make good friends.'_

Sky's own thoughts interrupted.

'_Could we?'_

Suddenly, both Sky and Kyle turned their heads away quickly with snorts of disdain.

Sky let his thoughts run loose. He had only two real friends, back in Pewter City. He sometimes wondered if they were ever really his friends, or if they'd cared he'd gone. Honestly, the only friends he knew cared about him were Pearl, Melena, and now Mako. But Mako was older than he seemed, Sky could tell, at least eighteen. Mako was smart, powerful and cool... Everything he wanted to be. It was easy to see why the blue-haired trainer seemed to be so well known.

Sky's thoughts dampened more. He'd never had many friends, either. In one way, they had something else in common besides being Trainers. The question came again.

'_Could we... actually be friends...?'_

It just didn't seem possible. They hated each other, and constantly fought whenever they came within two miles of each other. And yet...

Sky narrowed his eyes. Maybe... just maybe Samantha was Kyle's only friend in all of Kleeto. Scratch that—in all of the world. Sky knew he was better off than the darker trainer as far as friends went, but... just maybe...

Sky garnered his courage. He must've been insane, but something just pushed him into it. '_Here goes something...'_

"Hey, Kyle."

"Now what?" Kyle snapped, turning halfway around to glare at Sky.

Sky glanced away in minor annoyance at the tone, and at what he was about to do, but pressed on. He narrowed his eyes and forced himself to speak. "I'm... sorry about the popularity crack." _Did I really just apologize...? To him!?_

Kyle narrowed his eyes in a hard stare of suspicion, wondering just what kind of game Sky was playing at. Sky was really starting to weird him out. Then he realized it. '_Did he just.... did he just apologize to me?!'_ Was there an apocalypse during the past minute?

Sky noticed the look Kyle was giving him, and glanced to his right with a childish face of embarrassment.

"I mean, yeah, you're still a jerk..."

Kyle's narrowed his eyes and the left one twitched.

Sky forced himself to continue, neither of them had started an argument just yet... "...Since we've met... I think... maybe we've both been idiots..."

Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sky hated him, and frankly, he hated the overconfident, smug sorrel haired trainer, too. Why would he say any of this? '_Because you two _could _be friends._' Kyle knew this voice as his conscience. Locked away at maximum security of course and withering away, but now making a very rare appearance. Kyle wanted to tell it off and say it was wrong, but he wondered vaguely... could it be right?

Kyle narrowed his eyes, and scanned the ground hastily. He should've been able to end an argument they should've started by now. "Idiot... who says I was wrong..?"

Sky shook his head. "Oh come off it, we've _both _been wrong!" Kyle froze. Sky glanced away again. "For this mission... perhaps we could maybe... call a truce?"

For the first time ever, Sky saw honest uncertainty in Kyle's eyes. The dark trainer always looked sure of himself, regardless of the circumstances. Their eyes met in tense silence for a moment that seemed to last hours.

Kyle tried to calm his rushing thoughts. His hand twitched, as he considered what Sky had offered. They'd never been even close to friends. This was the Loser! They were bitter rivals... weren't they suppose to fight? But for some reason, he felt his hand move. _I'm mad..._

Eventually, Kyle raised his midnight-gloved hand (which was cut at the fingers), and reluctantly, he extended it toward Sky. "...For this stupid mission."

For one moment Sky was astonished. Kyle agreed?! He had convinced him to a truce? Maybe the world was ending outside... Yet Sky didn't notice he was grinning.

Kyle looked impatient. "What, you change your mind?"

Sky shook his hand. "I was thinking on it, yeah. But nah. Truce."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was it. Silence engulfed the entire hall. Not even the sleeping grunts and Pokemon snoring could be heard. They'd gone so far, and so much had been done to get to this point. Sky stared at it for a moment. Beyond the two sliding metallic blue doors, the fight with Team Crimson over Meritina would come to an end. They'd finally reached, now unopposed, the Central Controls room of Team Crimson's base.

Sky had been nursing his Pokemon back to health. He'd given both Spike and Sora a drink from bottled water, more oran berries, and sprayed medicine on their wounds. Tank and Scruf had also been let out, giving them the same treatment.

He grinned. "You guys have been great. I'm proud to have you all on our team." he spoke honestly in a warm tone.

Tank smirked, taking a bite of his Oran berry. "Heh. Finally, a bit of appreciation for the things we suffer."

The trainer only chuckled in response. Then he turned back to the door and was silent for a moment. When he turned back to his team, his eyes were determined. "Okay, this is where we stop them and end this. One last battle! You guys up for this?"

A cheer of consent arose from the four.

Sky nodded, smiling. No fear, doubt, or uncertainty was spotted within Spike, Sora, Scruf or Tank. He couldn't have asked for a better team. "Then let's do this."

Sky and his team joined Mako, Kyle, and Katrina, who stood readily in front of the large sliding door. "All right..." Mako began, "This is it." He turned to the other three. "Now. Is everyone ready to end this?"

"Yeah!!" Sky and Katrina both yelled, fire in their eyes.

Kyle let out a breath of annoyance, but nodded. "Yeah."

"Then let's go..." he froze. A beeping sound came from Sky's pocket. The trainer quickly pulled out the walkie talkie set and clicked it on.

"Melena?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, Sky...? We've... kinda got a problem... we've been captured."

Sky's enthusiasm died but he remained calm as he said, "No problem, we'll come bail you out."

From what he had gathered, Kyle's mouth dropped. "No way... they've been captured!?"

"Kyle's unhappy." Melena noted, sounding slightly more cheerful.

Sky chuckled. "Yeah, he is. Okay, we'll be right over!"

"I'll save them," Offered Katrina as Sky was putting away the walkie talkie. "That way, you three can continue and no more time will be wasted."

Mako looked concerned. "Really?" Yet her offer made sense. "...Okay, we'll leave it to you then. Be careful."

Katrina looked agitated, but instead simply took Sky's walkie talkie from his pocket.

"Hey!" Sky complained, looking semi-violated.

Katrina ignored him and addressed Mako. "Chill out... You know I'm a gym leader, shark-brain." She dangled the radio in front of her. "I'll use this to track them." With that, and a very confident smile, the trainer ran off. "Storm, let's go!"

The Fearow began flapping and took off toward Katrina and the gym leader leapt on his back. She called to the others, "Later!" then pointed Fearow in the hall right of the group, and they were gone.

Sky watched them leave, then turned back to Mako. "Okay, so should we go now?"

Mako nodded.

Kyle looked as if something bugged him. "...'Shark-brain?'"

Mako seemed confused too, then he realized what Kyle meant. "Oh, that. Just a nickname Katrina thought up for me."

It was obvious Katrina had known Mako for longer than either Sky or Kyle had thought. Sky dismissed it, though. They needed a way in. "I don't know the code."

Mako glanced around. He noticed the sleeping Electrode next to Hizou and smirked. "You never need a code when you have bombs, my friends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took only a moment, but suddenly a bang erupted and blasted the sliding metal doors to kingdom come. Pieces of metal flew around with a cloud of debris and smoke, and a frightened tech staff working at computers in the next room fell to the ground immediately. One shouted, "We've been discovered!!"

Sky, Mako and Kyle ran in through the cloud of smoke. "Tell us where the controls to the satellite are and we promise that might not happen to you!" Kyle threatened the technicians, who simply cowered. The room they had entered was blue, of course, the walls above desk controls and equipment were suited with monitors, and the floor was a luminescent light blue with green light lines running through it.

"This is the control room all right," Sky commented, looking at the countless screens and computers.

Mako was making a quick examination of the room, and Kyle was more focused on growling viciously at the tech staff. "Oh, no answers, huh...? One of you geeks _will _tell us how to shut this place down or...!"

"Wow, you kids managed to get here? Past all our guards and grunts?"

The three spun around. A door leading into another room had just shut and Aveus was walking calming towards them. A sick smile was on his face.

"Aveus!!" Sky shot him a look of pure hate.

Aveus scoffed, but remained grinning. "I must say I'm impressed. You three actually got this far... But what good do you think it will do? Do you really think you can play hero and save everyone?"

"We're shutting this place down, and saving Meritina." Mako announced seriously, fixing Aveus with dead serious glare.

"Heh." Aveus looked them over. Mainly, he looked over Sky and Kyle and his face darkened. "I never thought I'd have to deal with both of you in the same place." his voice began to lose its calm tone and turned a tad more edgy. "You see, my luck always seems to change for the worse around brats. Particularly, brats with Pokemon they call _pals._"

"This time we'll take you down for good, you piece of crap!" Sky shouted, now angry.

Aveus narrowed his eyes. "You really don't know what you're doing, do you? People are all the same. Quick to judge, never to listen. We've a lot in common. Team Crimson's work will better this world and cleanse it of its faults. We're both striving for peace, yet we confront each other like bitter enemies..."

"So you're part of the Peace Core now?" Kyle retorted.

Aveus smiled and shook his head. Strangest thing was it was done as if he pitied them. "Team Crimson will save this world from itself. With the use of Pokemon this world will go under one supreme rule. You're all too feeble and close-minded to understand our purpose."

Sky growled with infuriation. He had heard enough. "And you lunatic criminals are all the same! Raving on about your own twisted and selfish ideas of peace... you steal trainers' beloved Pokemon for your _own _selfish reasons and make lives miserable for everyone... you call that making this world peaceful!?"

Aveus, however, didn't flinch. "You'll never understand." he reached for his belt. "And if you refuse to accept our cause... I will have to dispose of you all... permanently. We simply cannot allow you interfere with Team Crimson any longer."

Sky growled and drew a Pokeball from his belt. Beside him, Kyle and Mako were doing the same. "Deranged psychopath..." Mako murmured. "They're all the same. Convinced their own insane, pot-smoking cults are right."

Sky simply shrugged in response, then called to Aveus, "It's three against one! Do you really think you have a chance?"

But Aveus only chuckled. "I wonder... has it leaked from any of the grunts yet...?" He drew an Ultra Ball, flicked it into the air and caught, then fixed his cruel dark blue eyes on the three with a twisted smirk. "Enlighten me... have you heard of ExPokemon?"


	56. Explanation

The long awaited explained explanation...!! Okay, here's where some of the magic happens. ;)

* * *

_**Chapter 56: Crimson Disruption, Part 7: Explanation**_

Sky froze dead in his tracks. '_Ex Pokemon...?' _It was the same type of Pokemon Angel had mentioned earlier, and it was the title of the top secret file he had stolen.

When no one answered, Aveus took the expression on Sky's face for a _yes_, and his grin widened. "So you have heard of them. Perfect." he held the Pokeball higher and looked at Kyle and Mako. "Your friend seems to know, but judging by your clueless mugs, you two don't. Allow me to explain..."

Mako forewarned baldly, "Incoming monologue."

Kyle was annoyed, but Sky could only pay the utmost attention as Aveus began to speak. Somehow, whatever an ExPokemon was, it was connected to Spike.

"Where shall I start?" he said in a falsely questioning voice with a smile that could give a Snorlax stomach pain. "As you may know, Pokemon are just tools to Team Crimson. Something as common and disposable as a wrench even. They're to be used, that's what you Trainer's do, correct?"

As much as Sky wanted to, he tried very hard to restrain himself not to go for killing the admin right there.

"And though the use of Pokemon is practically unlimited if used correctly, they have such a very simple countermeasure when it comes to _our_ uses... the use of another Pokemon to battle it. Such as your Pokemon against our grunts'. They've been beaten silly."

"You're next." Kyle interrupted, glaring.

Aveus either ignored him or didn't hear the Goth at all for he simply went on, "We've watched Team Rocket suffer many times at the hands of Trainers... we don't intend to let some sniveling brats. Do the same to us. That's why we've come up with our own countermeasure..." His smile turned sickly evil. "Our experiments are proof enough to that."

Sky felt his blood turn to ice. What exactly did he mean by _experiments_?

Kyle narrowed his eyes; he didn't care for Aveus speech very much.

Mako looked like he understood well enough, his expression foreboding. "...Experiments?"

Aveus chuckled. "Yes... but before that, in the Orre region, Cipher conducted rather interesting experiments on Pokemon that turned them into very powerful beings. The experiments resulted in transforming regular Pokemon into 'Shadow Pokemon' by closing their hearts, granting them far more power along with stronger, shadow techniques. Hence the name."

Sky wanted to be mad. But his mind whirled with so much questions it was impossible. '_Closing hearts? How does that make Pokemon stronger...? and shadow moves...' _An image of what Spike had become at the geyser flashed in his mind.

"It goes without saying, that made Shadow Pokemon far more valuable." Aveus continued. He smirked proudly. Sky tensed with foreboding. "We've discovered a method to... _emulate_ Cipher's experiment, and derived our own form if it. It wasn't easy. Our way differs from Cipher's... but it's finally been perfected."— He couldn't sound anymore twisted, pausing for dramatic effect— "Shadow Pokemon gained their strength from having their hearts closed off. ExPokemon gain their strength and abilities from a _second_ Pokemon."

Shocked gasps came from Sky and Mako, Kyle simply continued growling.

"What?" Sky exclaimed.

Aveus chuckled. "I won't bore you or me with all the geek details... but ExPokemon are made using the energy of another Pokemon. There's something that gives Pokemon their power... and by harvesting it, then implanting it into another Pokemon... well, that's where the fun begins."

"You fiend!" Sky pointed at Aveus.

Aveus laughed and flicked the Ultraball. Sky was suddenly aware of how strong that Pokemon inside that ball could be. "This experiment has been used to create Pokemon stronger than you could ever imagine. Depending on the match ups, the Pokemon can even be granted a second type. But unlike Shadow Pokemon, Ex Pokemon are not always in their artificial state. ExMode is activated through emotions, which is unreliable, so we've found other ways..."

Sky, Kyle and Mako braced themselves. "Get ready..." Mako murmured.

Aveus tossed the ball. "Allow me to show you the latest in the line of revolution! Suicune, get rid of them!"

Sky went stiff. He turned around. "Did he say—"

The flash erupted in brilliant yellow light, and once it cleared, the lithe, light blue and white spotted body, the flowing purple cloud-like mane, crystal blue head ornament, and intense ruby eyes were all visible. Suicune stood looking at the three with interest, before suddenly, it lifted it's head; an elegant, baneful sounding roar that inspired an awed mix of beauty and danger rang out. Behind it, Aveus laughed like a madman.

Sky was staring with a very blank expression. He turned solemnly to Mako and Kyle. "....It has been an honor fighting alongside you guys."

Mako murmured a curse and released Brute. Brute raised his claws in a battle position, before he spotted Suicune and slowly they fell back down. "We're not dead yet." Mako reminded him. He still looked as determined as ever.

"Yeah, _yet. _So don't go mushy, or _I _will kill you." Kyle growled, releasing Fang and Shade. Sky noticed instead of sounding afraid, Kyle just sounded even more pissed.

Sky blinked. Their courage was inspiring, and he didn't want to be left behind. They had to fight; for all the people of Meritina, and all the Pokemon Team Crimson had ever tortured... "Yeah... just kidding." He released Tank and Sora, grinning. "What was I thinking?"

"Logically," Aveus answered, still hanging onto that madman grin. He reached in his pocket. "But Suicune isn't what you should worry about..." He pulled out a small tape recorder and pressed the switch. A strange, eerily electronic melody played.

Suicune's eyes widened. It shut them tightly, throwing it's head back and forth and rearing backwards while giving another baleful roar, though this time of agony.

Sky gritted his teeth. He almost understood Suicune's pain. It was close to what he felt when his father played 70's music. "What the hell did you do!?"

Aveus didn't respond, but Sky didn't have time to think about it. Sparks of purple flashed from the legendary Pokemon, and Suicune cringed, eyes shut. More sparks, and Sky noticed the purple cloud-like mane parting, turning into two thunder-jagged spines. The long white tendrils turned icy blue, and mist surrounded them. Lastly, Suicune's fur became a darker shade of blue and it's eyes shifted from ruby to cobalt blue.

The room temperature suddenly dropped alarmingly fast, and wind from nowhere swirled around Suicune; small crystals of ice spinning around it.

Aveus was still laughing. "Now you'll know the strength of _ExPokemon_—the fruits of our labor! ExSuicune, destroy them!"

Suicune's eyes flashed brighter and the wind picked up.

The trainers and Pokemon prepared to battle.

"I've got an idea... " Mako began, keeping his eyes locked to Suicune. "Keep your distance, and attack all at once. That should make things harder for Suicune. For a while, at least."

Kyle grunted in response, and Sky nodded. "Let's do this! Sora, Twister! Tank, air ride with Sora!"

Being faced with such an opponent, Tank was happy for the idea. He ran towards Sora, who waited on the ground, hopped on her back, and she took off.

"Do _not _fall off," She warned. Tank tried not to break into a cold sweat.

"Brute, hold it back with Bubblebeam!" Mako ordered. Brute hopped forward a bit, lifted its claws, and blasted a jet stream of bubbles at the legendary.

"Fang, Hidden Power!" Kyle ordered. Fang couched and began focusing. Soon the orbs appeared and he launched them forward.

Suicune simply waited. Sora had even begun stirring the air, and a small twister was heading the legendary dog's way. Bubblebeam and Hidden Power also closed in.

Suicune simply placed a paw forward, crouching. Then its head shot up with an earth rumbling roar and the air around it swirled violently with snow and ice. Every attack from the Pokemon were negated.

Sky gaped.

Mako uneasily glared at the Pokemon. "...This is going to be tougher than I thought."

"Damnit...!" Kyle muttered, growing in infuriation. He pointed forward. "Wing Attack, Shade!"

But before shade could carry out the order, Suicune dashed forward, moving with such speed he was before Fang in almost an instant. It's entire body flashed blue, and in the next instant, a wall of water shot up from around it, into the ceiling. Fang never stood a chance; blasted away and into the nearest wall near the ceiling before falling to the ground, drenched and wincing in pain.

Kyle spun around. "Fang!"

"Our turn, "Sky muttered darkly. "Sora! Steel Wing! Tank, Karate Chop!"

Tank looked incredulous. "Is he nuts?!"

Sora narrowed her eyes. "No one lives forever." She seemed to have picked up her trainers dark sense of purpose, knowing what they must do. She changed course. Right towards Suicune. "Charge!!"

"You're as crazy as he is!!" Tank shouted, but still he focused. Once Sora flew down close enough, he leapt for Suicune, hands in the air and sounding a battle cry. Luckily, Suicune's back was turned to them. Sora charged Steel Wing from higher above...

Tank smashed both paws onto Sucine's back, just below its shoulders and slipped to the ground as the legendary dog spun around in rage. At Sora, it directed a powerful burst of wind and snow her way.

Sora was hit directly and launched backward. "Ugh!!" She slammed hard into a wall.

Sky growled. "Damn it... Sora! Are you okay?"

Suicune's rampage only got worse. It looked like its temper worsened at being hit and it roared again, opening its mouth as a white light began forming into a ball around its mouth. It looked up, and launched a beam of energy with the many colors of the Northern Lights. The Arura Beam hit the ceiling above Mako and its foundations shook.

Brute was approaching with a Crabhammer ready and raised, but Suicune whirled around, and delivered a swift mule kick to his front side and Brute sailed back, heading directly towards Mako.

Mako grunted in surprise but steadied himself. "I got ya!!" He held out his arms and Brute slammed into him, Mako grunted in pain, and was blasted backwards, but he had caught Brute. Then his back slammed into the wall and a cry off pain escaped him.

The roof shook more from the impact, and then chucks of metal and ice collapsed.

Sky's eyes widened. "Mako!!"

Kyle swiftly directed his hand toward the debris. Fang had somehow struggled back to his feet. "Hidden Power!!"

Fang quickly obliged and created more orbs of energy and launched them toward the falling debris threatening to smash Mako and Brute. He then collapsed from the effort.

Just as Fang launched his last attack, Suicune charged another Arura Beam and fired it at the Hidden Power orbs. They collided directly under the debris, resulting in an explosion. Mako and Brute were blasted away and the debris another way.

The trainer and Crawdaunt landed quite the distance away, but they were unscathed from the chunks of metal and ice. Sky rushed over, once Suicune distracted itself with another roar. They were indeed alive, but unconscious.

Kyle frowned. "Crap, we blew him up."

"Kyle!" Sky shouted. "You blew them up!"

"_Me?" _Kyle questioned disbelievingly. "I didn't blow him up, blame that _thing!"_

Sky had begun pulling Mako by the back of his shirt to safer portion of the room, them came back for Brute. Luckily, Suicune was freaking out. Rearing up on its hind legs and roaring and screeching like mad. Sky stood up once they were both safe and stared at Suicune. It was in so much pain... "I don't blame Suicune.. I blame it's sick captor!"

Aveus scoffed, but still looked rather happy. "Sure, blame the bad guy." He tossed a hand through the air. "Suicune, finish them!"

Suicune didn't respond. It kept screaming and rearing onto its hind paws. Aveus turned serious. "What's wrong with you? Listen to me!"

Sky took advantage of this to round up the last of his friends. Tank had landed safely and was standing not too far in front of him, but Sora was struggling to get up from the ground. "She's had it... "He realized, then called. "Sora! Awesome job! You can rest now."

Sora looked in his direction, then nodded, relieved as the beam of red light sucked her back into her Pokeball.

Kyle turned to Fang. He crouched and petted the grounded dog on the head. "Nice shooting. But for now, we'll take care of the rest. You get some rest."

Fang could hardly pull the nod but was greatly relieved once recalled to his Pokeball.

Aveus was still trying to calm Suicune. The Pokemon was still thrashing, and it threatened to turn on anyone at anytime. Then Sky caught something. Suicune's body had begun flashing again, purple sparks around it, and the jagged purple lines that had formed from its mane slowly came back together, losing their edgy shape. It's fur lightened and the wind around it calmed. Lastly, its eyes returned to the ruby color they'd been before but they looked utterly exhausted. Suicune staggered, but caught itself from falling, shaking. Then it let out a tormented howl before collapsing on its side.

Aveus was furious. "Damnit!! You worthless piece of crap!"

Sky never felt so angry. "How... _dare you_?!" he shouted so loudly he caught Aveus attention instantly. "First you capture it, probably after torturing it, then you do your sick experiments on it... now you treat it like this after how it's suffered?!"

Aveus stared at Sky for a second then grinned. "Heh. Not _all _the bugs are worked out of ExMode, you know. A rather troublesome setback is that it damages the Pokemon while it's in the state."

"Give it up, he doesn't care." Kyle told Sky, glaring dagger at Aveus. Shade was positioned in front of him, ready for anything. "Maybe we can free Suicune after we defeat him."

Sky turned to Kyle and nodded. "Yeah..." he agreed, then turning back to Aveus he called, "Aveus... we're going to free Suicune and save this town, so no matter what..." A fierce expression took hold of Sky's face. "_You're going down!_"

"I'd like to see you try!" Aveus shouted back and recalled Suicune in a frenzy. "I don't need to grace your deaths by having you fall at a legendary ExPokemon's paws anyway. I can finish you both myself." He drew two Pokeballs.

Shade and Tank were still out of their Pokeballs, both standing readily to fight, despite the fact they had just battled Suicune.

Aveus tossed two Pokeballs. First, a gray, almost transparent Pokemon with on red eye, and large grey hands appeared. Sky recognized it as Dusclops. Next, the very familiar shape of Dustox. "I'll be more than happy to pay you both back for past misery right here and now!"


	57. Deception

All right, here goes Chappy 57, people. ^^ Looks like we're reaching the close of this arc... bout time! (Deja vu?)

Scruf: You know... We've spent about ten or more chapters here....

Brute: But don't rush. You'll mess up the dimensions of time if you do, young one.

Spike: Brute, you we're KO'd last chapter, remember?!

Brute: Oh. So I was. (Faints again.)

Scruf: ...

... (Slaps the others out of the way.) Er... Anyways, enjoy the chapter, peoples.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 57: Crimson Disruption, Part 8: Deception_**

Sky slashed a hand through the air. "Scruf! Oder Sleuth!" If Aveus wanted another fight, they'd give him one.

Kyle hardly glanced at him, remaining focused, but raised an eyebrow. "Good idea... for a loser, anyway." Ignoring a sharp

glare Sky cast at him, he aimed towards Dustox. "Wing Attack!"

Scruf growled fiercely, attempting to keep their opponents at bay, and began focusing very discretely on his sense of smell.

A grasp of the ghost Pokemon's scent and being began to become clear, before it was whisked away. Shade had charged past.

"Outta the way!" The Murkrow called back. Scruf growled in annoyance.

Aveus had called orders already; very good counter attacks. Shade swung both wings down at Dustox in mid-air, but the bug

swerved quickly out of the way. He followed with a wave of its wing, tossing up a quick cloud of purple powder around Shade.

The Murkrow gagged.

All while Scruf had watched in alarm, Dusclops faded from view. Scruf glanced around frantically, teeth gritted, and the

phantom Pokemon reappeared with a stygian shadow punch to Scruf's flank. The Growlithe yelped and was pushed next to Shade,

whom was panting heavily, dealing with the effects of poison.

Sky and Kyle were stunned. Kyle's stun flashed into rage. "Damnit..."

"That's a really bad start." Sky commented, uneasily. Their moves and battle styles interfered with the other's. Scruf's

attack was incomplete on account of Shade, and Scruf begin in the way slowed down Shade.

Something clicked in Sky's mind. He'd done this before. He remembered the gym battle, how he and Scruf had worked together.

It had been the only way to defeat Katrina, and now it was the only way to defeat Aveus.

"That's it..." Sky murmured.

"What?" Kyle spun around.

Sky fixed him with a determined stare. "We won't win like this, but we can beat him if we work as a team."

Kyle's look of incredulity told Sky he didn't like the idea, but he suddenly began to look more serious then rebellious.

"If you're wrong, I will kill you."

Sky smirked. "You mean if we live, right?"

Kyle didn't respond, but reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, pink berry. "Shade!"

The Murkrow looked up, still heaving. Scruf had been holding off Dusclops and Dustox by running around and firing off rounds

of Ember, hardly dodging Psybeams and Faint Attacks. Kyle tossed the berry, and Shade immediately recognized it. "Oh, sweet

relief!" He managed to snag in on his beak as it fell, and immediately gulped down the berry. He felt the effects of the

poison slowly ebb away.

Scruf rolled as an incoming Psybeam blasted past him. "Great, now back up would be _really_ appreciated right now!!"

"Keep your fur on!" Shade retorted, taking off toward Dustox and slamming it with his wings. Dustox almost hit the ground,

but collected its self quickly enough to stop the fall. With narrowed eyes, the Dustox began spinning around, casting wind

about while using Gust. Shade cringed and flapped harder not to be launched away. While Dustox was distracted, Scruf had

snuck up behind it.

He narrowed his eyes. "What kinda tricky move would Spike pull...?" He got it. Scruf growled ever so slightly, just enough

to catch Dustox's attention, and once it turned, he bit down on it's wing; releasing a burst of flame while he was at it.

Being a bug and highly ignitable, Dustox's wing burst to flame and it screeched in panic. It fluttered away, trying to put

out the flames.

Scruf grinned happily at his successful attack, but a moment he felt a cold presence behind him. Dusclops had done as he

had and snuck up behind him. It had Shadow Punch at the ready, and prepared to launch it forward; just before they were

both enveloped by a murky, black, red and purple air.

Scruf froze up completely. "What the..."

"Hey, ghoulish and ugly!" Shade's voice echoed in every direction. Scruf and Dusclops were immediately alarmed.

Then, a very large tongue appeared before them both. "BLEEAAAAKKK!!!"

Scruf and Dusclops both screamed.

Shade was laughing his head off. "Okay, okay... that's enough games." Suddenly, Dusclops entire body darkened. He cringed

badly, writhing in pain, and when it ended, the ghoul Pokemon looked as if it had just wrestled a Vigoroth.

Scruf felt a mix of fear, confusion, and being on the brink of panic. He glanced down and grimaced. "I knew I should've

went outside while I had the chance..."

Forgetting his accident, Scruf looked around, the strange apparitional space around them had cleared, and so had Dusclops.

However Shade reappeared smirking. "Aw, sorry if Night Shade's a bit too scary for you, dog breath."

Scruf felt his temper rise. "I wasn't scared!"

"Oh really? Because you're bladder control says otherwise!"

Scruf narrowed his eyes in indignant rage and intolerable embarrassment. He promptly turned his back on a cracking up Murkrow.

"... I'm going to go find that bug thing now."

Shade was still laughing his head off, now rolling on the ground.

Scruf growled. "Jerk." Once he found Dustox, maybe some severe bitting and ripping it would help him forget this very

embarrassing moment for a while...

Aveus was a tad annoyed; Dusclops looked rattled as it reappeared next to him, and Dustox had suffered a very nasty burn that

impeded its flying . Aveus turned to Sky and Kyle. "Not bad. But this isn't over yet!" He pointed forward. "Dusclops, hit

the mutt with Shadow Ball! Dustox, follow it with Psybeam!"

Scruf yelped.

Dusclops raised its hands, and soon swirling dark energy formed a dark sphere in its hands. Energy crackled in Dustox's eyes.

Sky gritted his teeth, then turned to Kyle. "I've got an idea. Follow my lead." Turning back before Kyle could argue, he

shouted, "Scruf, charge through and use Bite!"

Kyle ordered, "Shade, follow the Growlithe!"

Scruf tightened his clenched teeth uneasily, those attacks didn't look very healthy... "I hope this works..." He targeted

the Dusclops and charged.

Shade charged behind him. "Here - we - _go!!_"

First Dusclops launched the Shadow Ball. Scruf's plan was to dodge at the last second, as he normally would do, but he

remembered Shade behind him. "Dodge left!"

Scruf rolled and Shade ducked out of the way and they continued; the Shadow Ball exploded behind them promptly. Psybeam was

launched a second after they had dodged. "Right!" Scruf shouted while already leaping out the way.

Shade didn't dodge. He smirked instead and wrapped his wings around his body. The beams hit him directly.

Scruf looked over his shoulder, grunting with apprehension. "Rats! Hey, are you okay!? I said _right!_"

The attack ended with Shade still perfectly in place where he had stopped. The Murkrow was completely unharmed, and he

grinned widely. "Psychic attacks have no effect on me. Keep going!"

Scruf was a tad stunned, but dismissed it and nodded, still running. "Right. Don't fall behind, then." Shade chuckled and

followed.

By now, they had closed in, and Dustox and Dusclops had no time to charge another move. Scruf leapt for Dusclops, bitting

into its side and ripping away shreds of wispy grey. It felt like he had just sank his teeth into a mist-like cloth.

Shade followed the attack with a pursuit, and quickly sliced his glowing purple beak past the ghost Pokemon's other side.

Dusclops made hallow, echoing noise of pain, then faded into a dark grey sheet on the ground.

Aveus narrowed his eyes, studying the motionless sheet. "Damnit... I think it's dead..."

"Yeah!" Sky cheered, tossing a fist into the air. "Good moves, Scruf!"

Kyle folded his arms with a smug grin. "Nice job, Shade."

"Argh... I won't be defeated again..." Aveus muttered, glaring. He pulled out another Pokeball. "Drapion! Finish these pests!"

Sky blinked confusedly. "Drapion...?"

The ball flashed open, and stood in its place was what looked like the looming purple form of a giant scorpion. It's body

alternated in what looked like dark purple to light purple columns, and it's paws were tipped with two thorn sharp pincers.

Its tail had similar features. It studied Scruf and Shade intently. "Well... this won't be hard." It grunted, the makings

of a smile crossed its face.

Sky pulled out his PokeDex. "Data Unknown."

Sky did a double take at it incredulously. "What the?!"

Aveus grinned slightly. "Hmph... obviously you have _no_ knowledge of Sinnoh region Pokemon... I had this little guy imported.

But no matter!" He put on his maniac face. "Pin Missile attack!"

Drapion raised its arms, which flashed white, and it launched an array of thin, white needles at Scruf and Shade.

"Hit the deck!" Scruf leapt away and onto the ground as the needles came pounding into the ground. Shade flew up higher to

dodge.

Drapion's curved menacing mouth formed a grin again, and it raised its paws toward Shade.

The Murkrow started, "Oh boy..." and took off as the needles came his way. He had to maneuver around the attacks with

extreme care, or he'd get a thousand shots much worse than any doctor's. He began making his way behind Drapion. There the

monstrosity of a poison Pokemon would have to turn around to see him. And Shade deduced it couldn't be very quick...

Once behind him, Shade dived downward steeply, and prepared to use Wing Attack, but then it happened. Drapion's head spun a

complete 360 degrees. It laughed.

Shade screamed. "Great butterball turkeys!!"

It's arm pulled a full rotation as well. They zeroed in on Shade and before he could dodge, he fired off the pin missiles.

Shade screeched loudly in agony as the needles lodged into his flesh through the feathers. He landed on the ground cringing.

Kyle caught his breath. "Shade!"

Drapion looked at Shade briefly before a pain in its leg made it look down. Scruf was growling and biting onto its legs

with very little effect.

"That's pointless. You'll suffer as your friend did, mongrel." He aimed his paws at Scruf. Scruf held on, and focused

harder on bitting. Soon, a seething hot feeling began to rise in his mouth. Drapion was confused, but in the next instant,

flames erupted from Scruf's fangs , which were entombed in the hard shell of Drapion. The scorpion Pokemon screeched and

reared back, flames and heat searing flesh. Scruf released his grip and backed away as well. This was a Pokemon he didn't

want to tick off... much.

Drapion looked at the burn then at Scruf, glaring. "You... "

_Too late,_ Scruf thought in annoyance. _He seems pretty ticked to me._

Either way, Scruf focused. While backing away he had gotten near Shade.

"Oh, the agony! It's insufferable! It's intolerable! It's—"

"Inconceivable for you to shut up and help me?" Scruf questioned, very tensely as he glared down Drapion.

Shade blinked. The needles were still lodged into him, but he got to his paws, shaking them off. "Well since you asked so

politely..."

Drapion charged.

Sky growled with fury. "There's no way were losing to him after coming this far..." he declared. He begun to understand

Scruf's last attack, and he decided new moves didn't surprise him anymore. "Scruf! Let's take him down! Fire Fang!"

Kyle looked grudging, but also determined. "I can't believe I'm saying this... but I agree with the loser. We are _not_

losing. Shade, Wing Attack!"

Sounding battle cries, Scruf and Shade charged for the dashing Drapion.

Aveus smirked, "Slash!!"

Once the three had closed in enough, Drapion tossed his claw forward, but Scruf leapt and cleared the attack, falling onto

Drapion's arm where he sunk his fangs into it's shoulder joints with a burst of flames. While Drapion cringed in pain,

Shade smashed his wings into its face. Drapion tumbled backwards as Scruf leapt off and behind him. Shade flew around and

above him.

Kyle blinked. "I have an idea. Follow with heat." He called to Shade, "Dive down with Peck!"

Sky cast a questioning glance, but then smirked smugly. "Heh. Just don't make us lose. Scruf, use Ember!"

Before Drapion could collect itself and spin around, Shade shot down in a nosedive. He scored his beak across Drapion's back,

creating a jagged cut.

Cringing from Drapion's roar of pain, Scurf got the message. He charged up a very heated ember, and shot it towards the

slash. The flames hit directly, and the Drapion screeched in agony, stumbling from pain.

Aveus grunted through a glare. "Urgh... Lucky shot. Drapion, Brick Break!"

Still dealing with major pain, Drapion eventually blocked it out, and spun around; tossing one of its magnificent claws

in a wild swing.

Scruf and Shade were both caught of guard. Scruf yelped and Shade squawked loudly as they were batted away like flies.

Scruf hit the wall hard, and Shade collided into a computer monitor. He wasn't heavy enough for it to break luckily.

Aveus smirked madly. "Now Pin Missile!"

Drapion immediately followed the order, raised both claws, and launched the attack. "DIE!!"

Scruf, shook his head, and immediately got back into the game. He leapt from the area near the computers once he caught

sight of the missiles, they impaled the wall and floor instead.

Shade groaned from the keyboard he lay on. "Oh my aching..." he saw the pin missiles. "Yikes! It's War of The Worlds out

here!!" He leapt into the air with fleeting speed, and missiles mashed into the computer screen with shattering glass and

sparking.

"Pursuit!" Kyle countered.

"Ember! Keep hitting the cut!" Sky ordered as well.

Scruf nodded, and dashed forward. He'd need a distraction to get behind Drapion again. He ignored his sore limbs and chest

from the impact caused from before and charged. But he waited, Shade was coming in behind him. The Growlithe got close

enough to catch Drapion's attention, then stopped. The huge scorpion-monster of a Pokemon raised its claw to attack Scruf,

but Shade collided into its side just as it did.

While it was thrown off guard, Scruf dashed behind it, already building an ember, and launched four fireballs. One missed

but the other three scored onto the cut mark on Drapion's back. The Pokemon cringed heavily and bellowed out loud again.

It's head seared with pain...

Aveus just looked ticked. "No, you fool! Smash it with Iron Tail!"

Drapion closed one eye from the pain, but its tail flashed and it spun around quickly. Scruf timed the attack, bunching his

muscles for a pounce, and cleared the tail the second it swept close enough. He landed as Drapion made a ful rotation.

At the same instant, "Ember!"

Scruf had guessed that as the next attack, and had built some flames during the leap. "Eat this!" He blasted more fireballs.

They hit the back again. Drapion screeched.

"Shade, Wing Attack!"

Shade had already flown close enough, dashed in, his full body protected by his wings ramming Drapion's torched backside.

The Pokemon stumbled forward, and its temper flared. Ignoring curses from Aveus, its tail burst into steel again, and it

spun around once more. And once more, Scruf and Shade were hit. Hard. This time the Pokemon sailed clear across the room,

tumbling and rolling back in front of their trainers in injured heaps.

Sky and Kyle were alarmed.

"Scruf!"

"Shade!"

Drapion was painting heavily, still halfway turned around, and glared at the two figures. Its vision blurred and it growled.

His head had taken too many blows. "_Damnit_... a tragic loss..." It collapsed on its side.

Shade struggled to get up, but found it too difficult. His leg definitely felt broken. He panted and gave a sigh of relief

to see Drapion down. He turned to Scruf who was also struggling to get up. "Hey, you fight pretty well, for a mutt."

Scurf looked his way and gave him a tired smirk. "Heh... not so bad yourself, feathers-for-brains."

Shade only continued to grin. "You know, coming from you I think I can take that as a compliment."

Scruf knew he couldn't continue. His ribs screamed with burning pain. He guessed something was broken from that last Iron

Tail attempt on their lives. But he managed another word, "Right..." before collapsing. Shade had also collapsed.

Scruf was crouched beside Scruf and petted his head soothingly. "Good job, boy. You can rest as long as you want now." Sky

recalled Scruf.

Kyle did likewise expect he picked Shade up in one arm and held the Pokeball in the other. "Great fighting out there, Shade."

with that he returned the Murkrow.

Aveus hurriedly recalled the Drapion in a tempered fit. "No way... That's it! You two aren't getting any further!!"

"Oh yeah?" Sky challenged. He pulled out another Pokeball. Kyle did the same. "Try us!"

Aveus grunted, and to himself, he murmured, "This calls for plan B...." He spun around. "Hey, Kadabra! Get out here, _now!_"

Sky and Kyle quickly tossed their Pokeballs into the arena. "Go, Spike!"

"Blaze, you're on!"

The balls erupted in more flashes. Soon, Spike was standing in the lab room as Blaze was a few feet apart. Spike glanced

around, and soon he saw Blaze. "You!"

Blaze looked at him. He narrowed his eyes with loathing. "You."

Than a flash lit the room. A light blue flashed that, to Spike, looked vaguely familiar... When it cleared, Spike looked

downright stupefied.

The familiar, short tan fur, caramel brown stripped tail, focused and slanted eyes, peculiar spoon, strange metallic glove,

and the red star plastered onto their newest opponent all became completely clear.

Kadabra stood to be their next opponent. Walking ever so calmly into the room, he tossed a look at Kyle. _"We meet again."_

Kyle growled in sheer outrage. "Argh...!! You again!"

"Huh?" Sky questioned. "You know it?"

_This one's forgotten me..._ Kadabra noted, examining the baffled Sky. Sky had completely forgotten Kadabra had healed Sora

soon before she joined his party back in Silver City._ No matter..._

"No way..."

The uttered words, almost whispered, caught Kadabra's attention. His eyes locked onto Spike, whom was staring at him,

disbelieving, disheartened, and severely disappointed. "You can't be with them..."

Kadabra smirked, very casually for a traitor. "Welcome, Spike. I'm glad you could join us."


	58. A Vow To Fulfill

Well, I'm back peoples. I'd been held up by a computer crash. And yeah, it was as bad as it sounds. Luckily I had managed to save all my writing a few weeks previously. So mostly everything's saved... :( I just have to edit everything again.... –_–

Anyway, in this chapter Spike confronts Kadabra, the very Pokemon who saved his life, as an enemy. What will the outcome be to this situation. Well, hopefully not bad. This chapter is longer due to reasons you will soon see.... BUT WHY IS THE RUM ALL GONE!?!

* * *

**_Chapter 58: Crimson Disruption, Part 9: A Vow To Fulfill_**

Blaze glanced at the horror stricken Spike, then at Kadabra. It seemed he and Kyle weren't the only ones who had run into this Pokemon before. What he couldn't understand was why Spike seemed so shaken.

"There's no way... you can't be with them!" Spike shouted across the dark blue room, sounding just as shocked and despairing as if one of his friends had just joined Team Crimson.

Kadabra didn't answer, but glanced behind him. Aveus was glaring at him. "Kadabra, there's been a change in plan. Take care of them." He turned away abruptly. "Destroying these twerps _should _be a task worthy of your mettle."

Spike nor Blaze didn't miss a low growl coming from Kadabra as Aveus hastily left the room.

Kadabra continued looking in the direction Aveus departed. _If I'm battling, we're taking the last resort... In case of emergency... _that _plan... _

Spike remained in shock. There directly before him stood a Pokemon that had saved he and his friends lives, and now, that same Pokemon stood as his enemy; part of the evil organization they fought so hard against. A Pokemon that had once seemed to honour justice and had morals. _It can't be true..._

"Kadabra!!" Spike shouted again, this time with feeling. "What the hell do you think your doing?! Why are you helping Team Crimson!?"

Kadabra returned his attention to Spike, and offered another cynical smirk. "Well, cats outta the bag, I guess. Yes, I am part of Team Crimson. I saved you only because I thought _maybe _you'd be useful in disposing of Verrex. He's just a nuisance to Team Crimson now."

Spike remembered how much Verrex abhorred Team Crimson for the experiment placed on him and Spike. "Revenge..." Spike shook his head. "Stop changing the subject! What are doing working with Team Crimson!?"

Kadabra scoffed. "How foolish... I've _always _been a part of Team Crimson. Always have, always will be."

Meanwhile, Sky stared at Spike. Something had really upset him, and he knew it had something to do with that Kadabra. Sky somehow got the feeling his should know this Kadabra... He glanced at its paw. It was covered in what looked like a red and silver glove.

"_Anyway, this is the final battle..." _Sky flinched. He heard a voice, but no one had spoken. He glanced at the others, Kyle was glaring at Kadabra even harder now, and Spike and Blaze jumped._ "The battle that will decide the fate of that pathetic town you all seem to endear so much. I wonder if you're capable of protecting it?" _ When Sky turned, Kadabra was glaring directly at him. "Telekinesis..." the trainer realized.

Spike remembered the night before. How Kadabra had saved them, how he had how he had believed in them. The Pokemon he had met before... "Why are you doing this?" Spike shouted at the Psychic, heart aching. "You're not a bad Pokemon! You saved me—and Sora, and Scruf!"

Kadabra's eyes turned to being steely focused. "Enough of that. You know nothing about me." He spoke coldly. He stopped to let his words sink in, then smirked. "Besides... What if I saved you for my _own _interests? Verrex is a fool. I thought maybe you could one day help me defeat him. But... it would seem as if Verrex was right--you're pathetic without him."

Spike froze. It felt like thorns had just been launched unmercifully into his heart. He stared, stunned— disbelievingly at Kadabra through eyes clouded with despair. Perhaps he was wrong about Kadabra. Then a fiery feeling arose.... so strong, it threatened to consume Spike entirely. "So that was all an act—you never cared about us in the first place, is that it?!"

Kadabra's grinned comfortably in a cynical smirk. At last the message seemed to have sunk in. "Precisely."

Spike flinched back, but tried to hide his hurt through rage. "Fine! Then I won't have a problem pounding _you _into the dirt!!" Without a second thought, Spike charged forward.

Sky caught his breath in surprise. "Spike, wait!"

Kyle quickly pointed, muttering a curse. It was clear he was annoyed by Spike's abrupt and reckless move, but they didn't have time to be mad. "Blaze, follow using Cut!"

Blaze bunched his muscles, "Let's dance," and immediately ran after Spike.

Kadabra smirked, activated the glove on his had as it began glowing a brighter color of red, then dashed as well.

Spike launched the first attack, Metal Claw while jumping directly toward Kadabra's face. The psychic blocked his glove, and heated sparks erupted from the collision. Blaze's claw shot forward with cut next just behind Spike, and Kadabra leaned left at the last moment to avoid it. When Spike landed, Kadabra used a burst of telekinesis to push Spike backward.

"What do you think you'll accomplish, by fighting me?" Kadabra questioned them as if genuinely curious, but they both knew the taunt behind it.

Blaze had landed on all fours after Cut, and leapt to launch another. Anticipating his move, Kadabra side-stepped the leaping Quilava and slammed a now sparking glove into Blaze's gut once the Quilava was at his side.

Blaze screamed in pain from the electrocuting sparks flying in every direction before crumpling to the ground once it was over, smoking.

"Blaze!" Spike and Kyle both called.

"So hasty..." Kadabra snugly waved his spoon around near his face. "That's for when you slammed me in the gut when we first fought, but..." His spoon flashed, Blaze was tossed into the air, and Kadabra warped. He reappeared in the air in front of Blaze and did a full backflip, kicking Blaze in the chin and sending him higher before crashing into the ground.

Kadabra landed. "_Now_ I say we are about even."

Blaze opened one eye halfway and glared. "You... bastard..."

Kadabra suddenly raised his paw and spun around, ignoring Blaze, and Spike's claw collided directly into it. Spike was growling with infuriation, pushing back with everything he had. He didn't care that Kadabra seemed much more experienced than both of them. However, Kadabra mentally noted Spike was peculiarly strong for a Totodile.

Kadabra pushed back, but with less effort. He chuckled. "You poor trusting fool..."

Spike snapped and pushed harder. "You traitor!"

Kadabra only grinned, closed his eyes, and warped from sight. "Hmph... how little you know."

Spike flinched, Kadabra reappeared behind him, and using telekinesis for a burst of strength, spun-kicked Spike in the back. Spike sailed forward, but balanced himself by pressing his claws against the ground, scraping them in a screech, and pushing off back into the air; spinning around he fired a Water Gun.

Kadabra deflected the stream of water with Confusion whilst twirling his spoon, but wasn't able to dodge as Blaze, whom had gotten up and recovered from the shock, tackled him to the ground.

Kyle saw the opportunity, "Flame Wheel!"

The two tumbled briefly, and Blaze grinned. Though Kadabra sensed the raise in temperature through the Pokemon's fur a moment before he combusted and broke apart using a burst of psychic energy before rolling backwards onto his feet. He managed to barely sidestep as Blaze, curled up in Flame Wheel burned past him.

Kyle growled. "Ember!"

After going a short distance, Blaze burst out from Flame Wheel and spun around to launch a couple fireballs Kadabra's way. The moment Kadabra dodged, Sky called, "Metal Claw!"

Kadabra cringed. He had forgotten about Spike. The ember's shot past and before he could teleport, a steel claw raked across his flank Spike had tossed.

Kadabra staggered back slightly, clenching his side and feeling warm blood well there. He launched a glare at Spike. "Why you...!"

Spike glared back steely. "Why are you doing this? For that guy depraved Crimson admin?" Spike referred to Aveus with loathing.

Blaze took advantage of Kadabra's distraction and dashed forward. If it were a plan of his or not, Blaze helped Spike out. "He doesn't like you. He doesn't even respect you."

Kadabra growled through clenched teeth, and tightened his grip around the spoon. He spun around and fired off a colorful burst of energy that was Psybeam at Blaze. Charging, Blaze couldn't dodge and was blasted backwards. "I have my _own _reasons for what I do. It's non of _your_ concern!"

He rounded on Spike, "And you,"

Before Spike could react, Kadabra had spun around, his tail glowing metallic silver by using Iron Tail and it collided into Spike's chin, sending the gator upwards with a grunt. Kadabra pulled back the glove fist and it electrified in a flash of sparks. "Goodbye."

Kadabra slammed the electric glove into Spike's chest the moment the Totodile fell low enough. "AGGGHHH!!!" He was blasted backwards...

and the amulet slipped from around his neck as he fell...

Spike landed in a smoking heap, unmoving.

Sky's eyes widened. "Spike? Hey, Spike! You okay!?"

No response. Spike lay teeth clenched on the floor, paralysis and pain making him immobile. His eyes were half open. He couldn't bring himself to speak, or even utter curse.

Blaze had gone to continue fighting, using slashes, embers and occasionally rolling into Flame Wheel when it wouldn't be countered under Kyle's orders. With one less target, Kadabra now seemed to have no problem dodging everything.

Sky had dashed beside Spike by now. All out of potions.

Spike wanted to snarl with all the contempt he could conjure in self-hatred. _Why? Why now? Of all the times to pass out... why now?_

He knew he was slipping into unconsciousness. Or if not, he wouldn't be able to battle. His body felt like he'd just run across Kleeto and back again, anyway. His mind quieted. Luckily, Verrex didn't bother him, but they very thought pained him. Would he be able to fight and win if he did? _'...Maybe Kadabra's right. I am pathetic... I would've lost to Blaze if Verrex didn't interrupt, and I would've died fighting Verrex if Sora and Scruf didn't show up... _'

Kadabra clearly outmatched Blaze, and no one had battle-fit Pokemon left. They had failed. Spike felt like someone had just stomped on him and he wish it were just that. _'We've failed... we've come all this way...'_All for nothing? Spike remembered the numerous opponents he and his friends had faced to get here... all for this? To fail miserably at the end. _My friends..._

Was it fair to let them down? After everything they had done? Was it fair to let Sky down? _Himself_?

_A pathetic, worthless failure... _ Spike realized he wouldn't be able to live with himself under that title. A title Verrex had given him. A title Kadabra had given him. A title he had begun to give himself. Would Scruf had given up? Would Tank, or Flora, or Larvitar?

_...Would Sora...?_

Spike slowly balled his fist. He strained every muscles in his body against its will. His spikes all flashed white and his heart throbbed painfully. _"I don't care... if this kills me..."_

Nothing seemed to comply with him. Not his body, and not Sky. "Spike! What are you doing? You need to rest!"

Everything was against him, but maybe fate wasn't. Just barely, he managed to stand up completely. The sheer determination in his eyes threw off the weariness in his body. Whatever happened, he had to keep fighting. Spike's eyes shone with resolution. "I... will not fail!"

And so Spike was enveloped in a powerful white glow and evolved.

Sky stared in shocked disbelief, catching his breath. His eyes were wide in astonishment. "Spike is... evolving?"

Spike's body began changing shape, resizing and growing nearly as tall as Sky, only a foot or two shorter.

Then it ended. Spike blinked. "What the...?"

First, he realized, he didn't feel like he was going to die, but still wanted to pass out pretty badly. Two, the room had shrunk. And he felt different. He bought his paws up and glanced at them and nearly did a double take. "What in the heck happened?"

Sky stared, dumbfounded, at the new Spike, now a Croconaw. He was taller, but as all Croconaw, it looked like he had gained a bit of weight. His yellow band across his chest had changed into what Sky though was a blue-spotted leopard tunic. His face looked more rugged and his teeth were curved, looking far more prominent. His tail had also grown in length. Three crimson spikes on his head formed a line, two others running down his back unconnected, and his normally large ruby eyes were now narrowed, slightly more dangerous looking but still Spike's. All hints of his past cuteness were replaced with coolness.

Spike's eyes widened. He had finally realized he had evolved. "AWESOMENESS!!" he celebrated tossing his paws into the air happily.

He glanced over at Sky, who was still on his knees staring with a very much blank expression. Spike sweat-dropped. "Right..."

Then he heard a yelp, and Blaze was slammed into the ground. Kadabra smirked and raised his glove-clad paw. It sparked viciously. Spike was reminded of the battle and he growled, his paws slowly tightening into fists. Only Sky and Kyle had noticed he evolved. "Right."

He dashed forward.

"You're no more of a challenge than your pathetic Totodile friend." Kadabra informed Blaze snidely.

Blaze coughed and blood trailed down his mouth, but he glared furiously at Kadabra, telling Kadabra to go do something with a very rude swear word. "How...dare you.... I'd never make nice... with..." His eyes widened. "Spike?!"

"TAKE THIS!" Spike had charged up behind Kadabra completely unnoticed. He pulled his fist back and tossed it forward at full speed.

Kadabra turned around and his eyes widened in confusion and shock. "What the—?!"

Spike's fist smashed into his face. With a loud grunt of pain, the psychic Pokemon was launched backwards, landing hard on his back a few feet away.

Spike blinked once again, then admired the power in his arms. "I like this."

Blaze stared in astonishment. Then he slowly went into a casual, smug grin. "Took you long enough. I was wondering if you'd ever evolve."

Spike looked at him, grinned and raised his fist. "Once we get outta this, you're next."

Sky had gotten to his feet by now and was cheering, leaping like a madman. "ALL RIGHT!!! I HAVE A CROCONAW NOW!!"

"So it's finally evolved now," Kyle commented.

"_He,_" Sky corrected.

Kyle smirked. "Maybe _it_ will put up a good challenge now."

Sky looked at him and grinned determinedly. "Heh, we'll show you more than a challenge once this is over!"

Kadabra, grunting, began staggering back to his feet. "So, that feeble minded Totodile evolved, did it..?" Mentally he added, _And that left hook... is dangerous..._ he turned back towards Spike, and narrowed his eyes. "So, it seems that being an ExPokemon hasn't disturbed your evolution. Kudos."

Spike's anger flashed, and every single thing he hated about Kadabra resurfaced. "Yeah, or do you need another reminder?"

Kadabra smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"And I thought you were smart, what's it sound like, genius?"

Blaze noticed Spike's insults were better. Maybe evolving allowed more brain space... or maybe the confidence had just gone there. Either way, Blaze got back to all fours. But before he could say anything, a glimpse of Spike's eyes made him freeze on the spot. The Croconaw looked utterly furious, yet it was controlled... almost calm... almost _scary._

"I still can't believe you... of all Pokemon, I looked up to you..." Spike spoke, his voice bordering breaking and growing. "And then you pull this..."

Kadabra narrowed his eyes. "So sorry to disappoint you. But life's full of disappointments." he gave a bitter grin. "You have no idea. You may have evolved, but you still know just as little as you did as a Totodile. You're still a kit in way over your head."

Spike didn't answer. What if Kadabra was right? After all, what did he know? Kadabra was older, wiser, and more experienced than himself. How was he so sure what he was doing was right...? Maybe _he _was fighting for the wrong reasons... Suddenly, he didn't want to fight anymore...

Then a picture of Sora, Scruf, Tank, and Flora flashed in Spike's mind. He remembered all the fighting they had done to get here... what they had done to help everybody...

He remembered their vows outside...

_Flashback..._

"Ah, so those red guys are the cause of you going berserk, right?" Tank had asked.

"Basically," Sora answered, not mentioning Verrex's part in Spike's transformations. They were outside of the base, right before the invasion. "Team Crimson have a lot to do with it."

Scruf looked uncertainly at Spike. "Anyway... you're planning on finding those pods, right?" There was a doubtful tone in his voice. Like the idea had zero chance. "But that's..."

"I have to try, at least." Spike insisted, uncertain for a brief moment though it was short lived as once again, the Totodile's ruby eyes focused ahead toward the Team Crimson base with steely determination as he turned around. "One way or another, I'm going to make things right again."

Sora took a step forward, smiling slightly. "We're with you."

Scruf shook his head to shake off his previous doubts. "Yeah, all the way!"

"Sounds downright nuts, but then again what isn't here?" Tank threw in. His calm expression betrayed determination. "Count me in."

Spike had no other choice but to lighten up. He turned back around, smiling half-way. "Thanks... you guys... you don't need to do this–"

"Yes, we do." Scruf barked almost immediately, surprised Spike could suggest otherwise. "Or else you'll turn completely moody again, and then everyone else will turn moody, and nobody wants that."

Spike gave a grin, which turned into a full blow toothy smile. "Okay, fair enough."

_...End of Flashback_

_Vowed to help me..._ Spike remembered_._ His mission was clearer than it had ever been before.

Suddenly Blaze saw Spike's fist clench. "......I may not know why you're doing this..."

_Heartbeat..._

Kadabra tensed, examining Spike carefully... he was sensing... something strange from the Croconaw...

"I may not know... even _half _the stuff you do..." Spike's voice was growing stronger suddenly, trying to keep it out of a growl was difficult. "I don't know your reasons for what you do.... but even so..."

Spike's eyes, filled with rage and emotion, locked unto Kadabra's. The psychic froze; Spike's eyes were violet.

"The one thing I do know, is that I have a vow to fulfill..." Spike's voice had turned jagged, as if he _was _growling. Purpose was evident in his voice. Without warning, a purple aura burst powerfully around him, the energy threatening to crush everyone and everything around him.

Spike's features shifted. His scaled darkened slightly, and the yellow on his stomach seemed golden yellow. His teeth and claws both sharpened and extended. His tail became a little longer, and the red spikes on it were sharper and more prominent. Lastly, around his now violet-pupil eyes, the dark outlining sharpened into complex triangles again.

Blaze couldn't move; he was instantly reminded of the geyser battle.

_Flashback_

The Totodile steadily pushed himself from the rocky yellow canyon floor, placing a precautions claw in front of him followed by the other, and stood. Sky realized with a pang of alarm he was standing on all fours. And something more which made everyone freeze. The aura had returned; this time violet.

A loud heartbeat echoed throughout Spike, and the aura wafted more fiercely as the impossible happened. Spike begun to change. He transformed completely just as he had in the present, though in Totodile form.

Sky stood rigid with terror, unable to believe what he was seeing just ahead of him. He could tell Spike hadn't evolved, but he had changed. Whatever stood before him, he was certain it couldn't be Spike as they knew him.

And Blaze stared in horror as well, taking a cautiously fear-filled step backward. "What trick...?!"

Spike's mouth stretched into a malevolent smile, barbed with vicious teeth. "Yes... I'm finally in control of my powers again..." he spoke to himself with unrestrained enthusiasm in his voice as he looked down in admiration at his newly extended claws. Spike's claws glinted like blades. His voice uncharacteristically full of malice for Spike's standards. Then he returned his stare to Blaze, who stood nearly frozen while faced with the burning violet eyes...

_End Flashback_

The Quilava narrowed his eyes. _But something's different this time... I can still sense Spike... unlike before.._.

Kadabra couldn't believe what he was seeing. _It can't be! He shouldn't have the energy to shift into ExMode! This is bad..."_

And yet, Spike only stared at Kadabra with a gaze of clear fighting-intent and resolve. "My friends all promised... that they'd save this city... and I promised too." Spike raised his claws in fighting stance, his claw nails crossed each other because of their new length. They truly did reflect the image of 5-inch long blades. "Whatever happens now... I can't let them down. So no matter what..."

Spike's paw curled into a fist. Flatly against his wrist so his didn't stab himself. Spike vanished.

Kadabra flinched. "Urk!?" _Damn, he's too fast...!!_

And Spike reappeared, just above Kadabra with a fist bearing an eerie, dark purple energy that flowed with an alarming energy level for a Shadow Punch. ExSpike glared and drew the fist back. "_I will defeat you!!" _

An explosion occurred at the point of impact. A dust cloud shot up instantly, and Kadabra, blasted from it, skidded the ground with his paws in an effort to stop. He had dirt and burns from the energy in a few places. He'd only managed not to take the full blow of the attack. _I'd have died if I had..._

Kadabra's eyes widened at a wisp of purple. Before he had even stopped moving, Spike was crouching, on all fours beside him for a split second. With elegantly unbelievable speed, the gator leapt, and swung a kick at full force.

Kadabra had no time to react. "Crap–!" And took the kick directly. Blasted backwards again, Kadabra slammed his back into a computer keyboard-counter with a cry of pain. His head was felt fuzzy, and the air was knocked out of his lungs. Thoughts raced in his mind, him trying to regain breath. _I'll only survive with speed..._

Sky's eyes were wide. It was just like at the geyser. Evolving hadn't gotten rid of the ghostly powers Spike seemed to posses. But he could sense Spike's presence in the transformed Croconaw, knowing non of them were in danger... _Well, except for Kadabra..._

Sky suddenly remembered the amulet he was given, and Debra's words that it could stop Spike if he was ever possessed again. But strangely, Sky felt that wasn't the right thing to do as he reached for it...

Kyle also looked stunned. He spun to turn to Sky. "That isn't a move, is it?" Kyle practically demanded.

Sky only shook his head, letting his hand fall back to his side. "But..." he trusted Spike. "Maybe we shouldn't interfere." Sky was relieved to see Kyle nod and wondered if that decision relieved Kyle as well.

Kadabra focused all his psychic energy into his body, hoping it would be enough as he felt his muscles relax and become as light as a feather...

When he noticed it, the purple and black Shadow Ball was almost directly before his face, moving at an almost teleporting speed, Kadabra dodged it, the explosion totaling the computer and keyboard counter it had hit instead.

ExSpike charged, and attacked with a swipe of his claws that Kadabra, even with Agility, only barely managed to dodge. A dark purple claw mark in the form of energy appeared at the swing.

At the second swing, Kadabra was forced to Teleport, but could only move a few feet away from Spike. He quickly focused a Psycho Cut into his paws, and they formed light pink blades of energy around them.

ExSpike spun around and lashed out a claw with a roar. An arc of violet energy sailed towards Kadabra, and the psychic side-stepped it cautiously, watching ExSpike as the gator charged and attacked again. Kadabra lifted his blade-shrouded paws. They clashed with a swishing sound, like wind cutting through water.

Spike made slash after slash, each with unnatrual speed that Kadabra only just managed to block, moving backwards across the room with each attack.

"**_Haaaa!!!_**" Spike suddenly began swinging faster and faster and Kadabra couldn't keep up. One slash scored across his arm, another his flank. Kadabra staggered backwards, crimson blood spattering out of the wounds.

"Ugh...!!" The Psychic warped away a few feet. He reappeared clenching his flank. Blood dripped into small puddles on the floor. Kadabra snarled with pain and fury. "Do you think that's enough... to beat me!?"

He warped again, this time appearing before a shocked ExSpike's side, and using the agility, pressed off and past ExSpike in a dash.

Spike felt pain almost instantly. His side felt like it was burning, and blood escaped through a slash in his side. Spike grunted and nearly doubled over, clenching his side as blood splattered the floor underneath him. _Damn...!_

Glancing back, Kadabra smirked. "Can't keep up anymore, hm?" then Kadabra caught his breath. His paws raised just in time to block a blow of Shadow Punch that tossed him into the air. Spike was standing where he just was with a fist extended, moving there almost instantaneously; he was now ignoring the blood that fell down his side.

Demonically fast, ExSpike blasted a Shadow Ball after Kadabra, but then disappeared and reappeared behind the psychic type in the air. He grabbed Kadabra's tan furred arms, pulled him closer, then kicked off the Pokemon's back while sending Kadabra into the Shadow Ball.

Spike back-flipped after the explosion and pressed off a wall before landing on the ground. The power pulsing through surged forth with tremendous energy. He arched back and let out a roar as smoke and bits of debris flitted the area.

Kadabra fell onto the ground face first, scalding and injured. Lots of his fur was singed, and he was dizzy with pain. "Urk... you..!!" He hardly managed to get out very weakly. But he managed to glare after ExSpike with powerful anger, whom was still roaring, his aura waving about more fiercely than ever.

Kadabra silently attempted to use Recover on himself, only managing to allow himself to move again... hardly taking away any pain at all...

Sky and Kyle simply continued gaping, watching as they had the whole time... petrified at the sheer power Spike and Kadabra possessed.

"He... he got up after taking a direct hit from that?!" Kyle exclaimed incredulously.

This power was strangely reminiscent to Sky, especially since he had just seen it.

_Flashback..._

Sparks of purple flashed from the legendary Pokemon, Suicune, it cringed in pain, eyes shut. More sparks, and Sky noticed the purple cloud-like mane parting, turning into two thunder-jagged spines. The long white tendrils turned icy blue, and mist surrounded them. Lastly, Suicune's fur became a darker shade of blue and its eyes shifted from ruby to cobalt blue.

The room temperature suddenly dropped alarmingly fast, and wind from nowhere swirled around Suicune; small crystals of ice spinning around it.

Aveus was still laughing. "Now you'll know the strength of ExPokemon—the fruits of our labor! ExSuicune, destroy them!"

Suicune's eyes flashed brighter and the wind picked up.

_End of Flashback_

But Sky couldn't come to that conclusion, he wouldn't accept it. _No... It can't be... _"Spike!" he called out desperately.

Kadabra staggered up, wisps of smoke blowing past him. "We'll finish this now... COME, SPIKE!! "He charged again, holding the blades of energy around his paws in a sword stance like fashion.

Spike returned his attention to the fight, beginning to calculate Kadabra's movements. He blurred off. They both made a flurry of slashes, wisps and flashes of energy bouncing off everywhere. But in that storm of slashes, Spike received a harsh blow to the shoulder that made the ExCroconaw stop and grasp his bleeding arm. Spike felt his vision blur slightly from the pain. He retaliated with another Shadow Ball. Kadabra warped from it's path, and countered with Psycho Cut. Spike dashed past and under it, slashing upwards with surge of ghostly energy, so strong it dented the floor and blasted Kadabra into the air.

The stray Shadow Ball Kadabra had dodged sailed towards Sky and Kyle and they had to dive out the way as it exploded on impact of wall. Spike caught this out of the corner of his eye. A painful sensation ExMode caused pulsed throughout his body powerfully. Spike narrowed his eyes into angry slits. _I have to end this...!!_

Kadabra had almost no energy left. He felt his body going numb with pain, and he knew he was losing too much blood. _This next move will end this..._ He put all his energy into a blade of Psychic energy, it glowed bright pink fiercely and the energy around the other paw disappeared.

Spike focused the remainder of his Ex powers into his claw for another wave of energy. It resonated with a chilling purple glow.

Spike leapt up for Kadabra in a dash, they slowly began getting closer and closer in mid-air. Spike raised his glowing claw; Kadabra pulled back his psychic energy blade.

With a shout, Spike wrought his claw down in a streak of purple, and Kadabra slashed his paw upwards in a wave of pink. The attacks clashed once again, a blasting roar resonated the distorted air, and the shockwaves of energy blasted both Pokemon away. Kadabra went spiraling towards the ground while at the same moment, Spike was shot into the air. Sailing through the air, nearly touching the ceiling, he felt his mind dull slightly, and his purple aura dispelled in a burst as his physical features reverted back to normal... he just didn't have the energy to save himself from free falling back to the floor...

"Spike!" Sky immediately dashed to where the nearly unconscious Croconaw was heading. He couldn't care less about the transformation as he watched his friend plummeting to his death. He leapt, outstretching his arms, he first thought he wouldn't make it in time, but by the grace of God, Sky felt Spike's body fall into his arms, and force them both onto the ground, taking some of the blow Spike would've as they hit the floor.

Sky panted, holding onto Spike, whom was still conscious, but by a small amount. "There... finished him..." Spike gasped tiredly. Suddenly his heart pulsed in violently. "Ughh!!" Spike retched in Sky's arms and vomited blood onto the floor.

Sky stared wide-eyed, terrified. "S-Spike? Hold on, buddy! You'll be fine!" he knew part of the encouraging shouting was to comfort and reassure himself as much as it was to do for Spike. Sky didn't know what to do at all.

Kyle, whom had watched everything, was still watching, his mind swarming with questions. _How... did his Croconaw do all that?! _But that didn't matter. He dashed over next to the kneeling Spike, and grabbed a strangled white root out of his backpack. He passed it to Sky. "Here, make him eat this—it's an Energy Root."

Sky spun around, and realizing what Kyle was doing, said with the utmost gratitude, "Thanks, Kyle..."

He practically force-fed the root to Spike, whom's eyes had begun to flutter dangerously shut... Blaze had come over to watch, feeling apprehensive.

Kadabra, however, teetering on the border of unconsciousness, raised his paw ever so slightly and warped in a small white pill. He swallowed it slowly, and then began to focus his returning energy on Recovering... _Yes, worry about him a little while longer..._

Meanwhile, Spike had begun to recover. He opened his eyes, now once again ruby red, and noticed Kadabra was laying down on the floor, hopefully dead. Spike sighed, dead tired. "That's a relief..."

However, Sky was still watching Spike with apprehension and confusion. Kyle had gone to pick up the amulet Spike had dropped and passed it Sky. As Sky placed it back around Spike's neck, his mind was flooded with worry. Was Spike okay? Or did he still need rest? And that wasn't all. He had transformed _again. _But, he thought maybe, he knew the answer... Suicune did the same.... _But that's impossible..._

Kyle was also silent, but he broke it sooner than Sky. "He's just like that Suicune..."

Sky prepared to protest, but an echoing voice made him stop dead. Blaze spun around, growling fiercely.

_"You haven't beaten me yet...."_


	59. Flames of War

All righty, peoples. Can you take it? One - last - BATTLE! (Hoarse Scream)

Ahem. But yeah... Who will win? Will it be Spike, hyperactive plot-master extraordinaire? Blaze, overly-critical martial-combat specialist? Or Kadabra, Team Crimson's top 'mon in charge? All will be revealed, IN THIS EPISODE OF DRAGON BALL Z! (Well, not really... but all will be revealed.)

Blaze: Do you realize _half _the crap you put us through?

Well, no... not really.

Blaze: (Swears loudly.)

Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Pokémon_ or the _Dragon Ball Z _franchises, I just write about 'em! Get off ma back!**

_**Chapter 59: Crimson Disruption, Part 10: Through the Flames of War

* * *

**_

Miraculously, Kadabra was once again standing. He was breathing rather heavily; a major gash run across his chest—caused by he and ExSpike's final attacks—but Recover had stopped it and many other wounds from bleeding. Somehow, Sky noticed, he seemed to have recovered his energy for Psychic moves, if he used Recover.

_What did he do then...?" _Sky pondered. Luckily, the Energy Root Kyle had given him had healed Spike too. Even though the gator still looked exhausted, he had reverted back to a regular Croconaw. _At least he's normal again..._

"How the heck..." Spike growled, getting back to his feet from Sky's arms, glaring at Kadabra. "...are you still alive?"

"Same as you, I suppose. I cheated." Kadabra answered simply, also glaring. Seeing Spike up again, he kinda hated Energy Roots now.

Blaze growled. Whatever just happened, Spike and Kadabra both still looked ready to drop, despite healing devices. Yet they also were ready to fight again. The sooner they KO'd Kadabra the better. O_r kill... _Blaze pondered thoughtfully. Despite which happened, he took a battle stance. "Enough talk, let's finish this."

Spike gave a deep breath and held up his claws in a fighter stance. His nails had shrunk back to almost normal length. "Right behind you." he growled.

Kadabra only smiled halfway, and put his paw out in a mock-courteous gesture. "After you."

Sky returned to his regular battling position and so did Kyle. "There's no way they have a lot of strength left..." Sky referred to Spike, but Blaze was still tired from earlier. "We have to finish this now."

Kyle agreed, "Overwhelm it. There's no way it can keep up with both of them now."

And Sky agreed, "Fast and powerful moves! Spike, let's go! Metal Claw!"

"Blaze, Quick Attack!"

Spike and Blaze charged forward. Blaze dashing out in a blur ahead of Spike and toward Kadabra. Hardly seeing the attack, Kadabra barely managed to swerve out of the Quiulava's path. Meanwhile, Spike had already taken aim on Kadabra and leapt into the air, tossing the Metal Claw attack forward. It slashed Kadabra's flank heavily. "Ulgh!"

"Getting slower, you geezer? Age isn't as cracked up as say it is, huh?" Spike grinned.

Kadabra began to snarl.

"Ember!"

Then fireballs smashed into Kadabra's back and he stifled a shout of pain with severe effort alone. Spike's mouth had completely made him forget about Blaze. His eyes burned in downright fury. "You pest!" His hand flashed, and Blaze was pushed back into a wall, but recovered himself. Kadabra charged with his gloved paw now burning in a Fire Punch. Blaze simply waited, and once Kadabra's glove flared close enough, Blaze swiftly leapt over it. He spun in mid-air into Flame Wheel, scorching Kadabra's shoulder with roaring flames as he rolled past. Kadabra shouted.

Blaze rolled for a short distance before disbursing back onto all fours. "Not too bright... for being a Pokemon with such a high intelligence quotient."

"What?" Spike asked. "_'Intelligence quotient'_?"

Blaze sighed. "Only Kadabra was supposed to be thrown of by that..." he narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Spike.

Spike frowned indignantly. "Well you could've told me that!"

Kadabra now shouted in rage. They had stopped taking him seriously. He spun around, pulling the glove he had smashed into the wall out. His entire body was glowing blue. Then, in a flash, he was gone.

Spike and Blaze were instantly alerted.

"Where'd he go?" Spike questioned aloud.

"No idea..." Blaze was looking around.

The glove suddenly clanked onto the ground.

They looked up. Kadabra was using Psychic to float and suddenly, began launching Psybeam after Psybeam in short rapid spurts at the two. The ground erupted in explosions that consumed them both in smoke. Blaze dashed out, mostly unscathed, whilst Spike was blasted away shouting and hit a computer monitor with a grunt as it cracked on impact. He fell onto a keyboard desk-counter.

Kadabra landed lightly, picked up and placed on his glove, then dashed over towards Spike, using telekinesis to propel himself forward in mid-air at high speed.

"Blaze, Smokescreen!" Kyle ordered urgently.

Blaze nodded and focused hard. He had never perfected the use of Smokescreen in this method before, but it was the only way for long range, and he had to help Spike. He focused on condensing all the smoke in his body into a small ball in his throat, infusing it with the ash that used to be his lunch. Once he felt it was ready, he choked up the ball and launched it forward. It sailed over the charging Kadabra and landed in front of Spike, bursting into a shroud of thick smoke.

Sky knew the perfect combo. "Spike, Double Team!"

Spike had gotten back to his feet by now, and recognized the strategy instantly. He had used this very same technique against Blaze. _Except now... _

Spike instantly made five replications of himself. He noticed Kadabra couldn't stop his charge before barreling into the smoke, and the six Spike's charged. "_I'll crush you!_"

They slashed, punched and raced around Kadabra, simply confusing him, before Spike attacked amid the confusion and slammed a metallic uppercut into Kadabra's chin. The Psychic went flying again, this time upwards and landed on his chest in front of a smirking Spike.

Spike folded his arms confidently. "Thinking maybe you betrayed the wrong side now?"

Kadabra's eyes glinted with fury. He leapt up swiftly from his face down position and onto his feet, before he spun around quickly, his tail glowing. It smashed into Spike and sent him sailing backwards. But Spike was able to easily collect himself in mid-air, pushed off his arms and flipped backwards onto his feet; just as Sky called, "Water Pulse!"

Spike pulled up both paws and grinned. "Yeesh, you hit like a girl!" But considering Sora, that statement could be taken as a huge compliment.

He focused and before he knew it, his arms flashed light blue, but he had an idea. He focused everything he had on the attack, and once he hit max-power, Spike leapt and aimed down below him. He released a massive burst of water in every direction that flowed throughout the ground in a fluent wave. A shockwave of pulsing sound waves traveled through the water in an aqua blue ring throughout the entire room.

Kadabra's eyes widened. "What the!" He was blasted by the water and the shockwave as it lifted from the ground near him. He felt his mind temporarily go blank before being washed roughly against a wall.

Sky and Kyle braced themselves and didn't trip from the water, but they were both stunned from the shockwave. Sky slouched backwards while standing and his tongue lolled. "Uhhhh..."

Blaze had leapt onto a computer desk very hastily. Even somewhat timidly. "I... _hate _water..." He muttered, glaring at the stuff.

Spike, grinning at his successful upgrade for an attack, spun on his paws that resembled break-dancing, then leapt onto his feet. He flashed a toothy smile as water swished around and struck a pose. "Not a bad move, if I do say so myself!"

Once, the water finally thinned across the room, Kyle felt his temper could evaporate it. "There's no way we're being left behind just like that... BLAZE! FLAME WHEEL! DOUBLE TIME!" The raven trainer basically roared.

Blaze nodded, and leapt to the ground near Kadabra with a small splash. The psychic type had just regained his balance. "You're not going to enjoy this." the Quilava forewarned.

As ordered the flames on his back flared brightly, and he leapt into the air, going into a very fast summmersault until he was a burning wheel of flame. He landed on the ground, but fell sideways. Amid the spinning, Blaze focused every scrap of energy he had into creating more flames and spinning faster. Soon, flames wafted around him on a large scale and stormed across the room, scorching nearby walls, and covering a large radius. Kadabra was too close to dodge. He raised his arms defensively, but the flames licked and burned him anyway. The fire roared in a circle across the entire room, and steam lifted into the air like mist.

Spike had taken cover behind a computer desk. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Show off..."

Sky and Kyle were both standing to far too be burned, but Sky, now unstupefied, felt his anger raging like an incoming hurricane. "Why you jerk...! You did that to outdo us, didn't you?" He roared at Kyle.

Kyle folded his arms and turned slightly. "Yeah. What off it?

"WHAT ABOUT WORKING TOGETHER!"

Blaze eventually stopped spinning, skidded his paws to a stop, and tossed a death glare toward a battered Kadabra, who was staggering very badly. "My strength is twice as great as anyone here."

Kadabra, feeling sick on the inside and out from the different attacks, staggered to his feet. "Is...that so...?"

Then Spike came from his hiding place, marched back into the fray, and began butting heads with a growling Blaze. "You! Was that some kind of attempt to show me up?"

Blaze narrowed his eyes and glared back. "So? And if it is?"

Kadabra growled fiercely. They hardly cared if they were battling him... _It's like some sort of competition to them!_ Anger flared within him, and some of the computer monitors buzzed into a state of disrepair. Spike and Blaze flinched, both sensing the presence of power.

_"You... think this is a game...?"_

Spike looked uneasy. "That's not good—"

The monitors burst. A flurry of sparks and glass erupted and at the same instant, an intense force blasted Spike backwards and clear across the room.

Blaze flinched in surprise, and of fear, but before he could properly react, a wave of blue energy whisked past him. At first he though nothing happened. Then an intense pain exploded in his right arm, and blood sprayed from it. "Agh!"

Then Kadabra dashed in front of him, and punched the side of his face with a Ice punch. The metal of the glove was what hurt Blaze the most, ice was ineffective against him, but he was flung backwards anyhow.

Sky and Kyle were alerted.

"Spike!"

"Blaze!"

"You won't live long if you underestimate me..." Kadabra snarled, psychic energy still radiating from him as he walked towards the two whilst threateningly twirling the spoon in his paw...

Spike cringed, covered in broken glass, and bore bleeding slashes and cuts where the glass had hit him. Spike ignored the stinging pain he felt almost everywhere and got back to his feet, growling. "Damnit..."

Blaze also clambered back to his paws, but cringed once he put weight on his cut foreleg. "Again, someone's cut this leg..." He cast a glare at Spike and Spike shrugged helplessly.

Sky's heart plummeted at the realization of Kadabra's strength. He'd forgotten about their crazily high special attack stat. They would've all been dead by now if he were an Alakazam.

Kadabra's eyes began glowing light blue. "That was Psychic and Psycho Cut. Now... let's see how you handle this!"

He raised both paws, and more of the blue floating blades sailed toward them.

Spike and Blaze's eyes widened. The moves swiftly zoomed by, and blood sprayed the air from precise cuts made as Spike and Blaze were hit. Spike had raised his paws in a defensive stance, but his arms and lower body suffered the cuts.

Blaze hadn't the reflexes quick enough to guard effectively and suffered more slashes, mostly on his back and forelegs. Both the Croconaw and Quilava were blasted into computer screen, which broke. Spike and Blaze slumped to the ground.

Blaze clenched both teeth tightly against the pain. Spike groaned, "This isn't working."

"Like hell it isn't!" Blaze retorted.

"Now... perhaps you realize how hopeless your situation is?" Kadabra inquired. Idly he walked closer.

Spike began growling, but then looked enlightened. "I have an idea."

"What?"

Spike grabbed Blaze's paws into his own. He threw a challenging glance at his confused Quilava rival. "Aim for the shoulder. And.." Spike moved suddenly, pulled on Blaze's paw, and... tossed him. "FLY, BLAZE!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Kyle looked very much confused. But Sky recognized the attack. Spike most likely had an idea. "What the heck is wrong with your Croconaw?" Kyle asked.

"He's fine," Sky replied. "Spike, keep it up!"

Even after being tossed, Blaze quickly repositioned himself in mid-air, sailing towards Kadabra whom had walked to close. Kadabra was too stunned to react and before he could, Blaze shot his claw forward with all the momentum he had gained. "There!" His claws stabbed into Kadabra's shoulder and Blaze didn't flinch at the blood that spattered.

Spike had charged forward after he tossed Blaze and once he was close enough he did a jump kick, aiming for Blaze's paw. Kadabra's eyes widened. "Eat this!" He kicked Blaze's claw in further. Kadabra lost all the breath in his lungs and could only grunt when he wanted to scream. He was blasted backwards. Blaze, being propelled forward as well, cringed slightly from a slight pain in his paw where Spike had kicked it. He was thrown over Kadabra but landed neatly behind him. He cringed at the pain in his cut forearm. It was nearly covered in blood, from near the shoulder his own, and lower Kadabra's.

Panting and gasping, Kadabra staggered to his paws. Blood had spilled into a puddle on the ground from his shoulder wound. His right arm, the one that had once held the spoon, was limp and the silver instrument lie on the floor. He narrowed his eyes in infuriation, but things were getting blurry again. "Nerve damage... It will take forever to heal this..." he quickly tossed a scorching glare at Spike and Blaze.

The Quilava had just dashed away from Kadabra and stopped standing before a grinning Spike, glaring daggers. "Idiot! Who gave you permission to pull something like that, you maniac!"

Spike completely ignored him and struck another pose "Booyah! Another move, perfectly executed! We killed his arm"

A vain bulged on Blaze's forehead in sheer annoyance. He closed his eyes calmly and gave a low growl. "If we weren't battling, I'd hurt you..."

Kadabra's glare harshened. It was becoming harder and harder to remain standing... yet Spike and Blaze were joking around... _But... if it was Spike's plan to disable my shoulder... he's just become that much more dangerous... and that Quilava's too fast... I can't predict his movements..._ "Enough! I shall end this _now!" _He focused, energy radiated from him, and he warped.

Spike and Blaze glanced around in all directions, but then they felt energy and wind pushing down upon them. They glanced up and froze.

Using his remaining good arm he formed a Shadow Ball; or what had at first looked like a Shadow Ball. It was a startling light blue orb, bigger than Kadabra, and held a pitch black core as its center. Red rotating rings of mixed psychic and ghost type energy were forming around it. _"This is the end!"_

Spike and Blaze's eyes widened once more. Energy and wind swirled around them, and the last of the unscathed computer monitors frizzed out. The screens burst soon afterwards.

Spike flinched suddenly and clenched his teeth. He remembered the Shadow Ball Verrex had fired at him... _This one's stronger... _He glanced around. _If we don't do something...!_

Kadabra launched the attack forward. It sailed down slowly but within a few seconds the sphere collided into the ground, breaking it up and then exploded in a giant white flash of destructive energy.

Above the explosion, floating with ESP, Kadabra smirked. _That's it..._

It was many seconds before the light of the explosion finally dimmed and the floor was made visible again.

Nothing was left unscathed. The floor tiles were cracked and broken, every computer and monitor were cracked, broken, and very much unusable, and the air was filled with smoke and steam. There was a crater where the orb had hit that could easily break and give way to the floor below.

Sky and Kyle had thought they were done for. When Sky finally realized he wasn't dead, he opened his eyes to a shimmering sound. Brute was standing in front of them, holding both claws out, and in front of him was a green barrier. The Crawdaunt was apparently using Protect, and with much effort. Sky wondered when Brute had awaken, then spun around at a groan. Mako was standing again. "Mako!"

The Blue haired trainer was groggily rubbing his head. "Well, that was close... So what'd I miss?"

Before he could answer, Sky noticed Kadabra fall back to the ground, landing unevenly on his paws, due to both the craggy surface and his severe fatigue.

Sky heard Kyle mutter a tense curse, "Hey, Blaze? Where are you?"

Anxiety clenched Sky. Another explosion. _Not again...! _He called out as well,"Hey, Spike! Buddy?"

No responses. Kadabra smirked_. "It's impossible for either off them to have survived... of that much I made sure of..." _Out of the wrecks of the lab like area, a computer monitor fell with a crashing noise.

Mako growled and Sky and Kyle froze, both horrified and rooted where they stood. "You won't get away with this..." Mako spoke lowly. Brute's Protect attack ended and the Crawdaunt raised his claws. "Brute! Attack with–!"

Another computer monitor crashed and Kadabra glanced in its direction. Only a second too late did he see Blaze charging straight for him with sheer determination fixed in his scarlet eyes. Kadabra's mouth fell open. "Imposs—"

Blaze slashed him, from chest to chin, with a vicious blood-drawing Cut attack; spun around to place his forepaws on the ground, then mule-kicked Kadabra's chest using both hindlegs with everything he had left. He turned around and landed on both paws again roughly, "Now, Spike!"

Kadabra was shot into the air. Opening one eye slightly, despite the pain and exhaustion, he managed to see what was happening. _It's just not possible..._

Spike was sailing directly toward him in mid-air, having jumped from a keyboard counter. With one arm extended forward, and the other pulled back in a fist, the Croconaw was closing the distance. He started shouting.

Somehow, Kadabra knew wouldn't be able to beat them. _It shouldn't _be_ possible..._ But despite that, in a last ditch effort, he turned slightly in mid-air, and held up his glove defensively. The moment Spike's claw touched it, it burst into sparks.

Numbing pain shot through every last inch of Spike's body. He would've cried out, but he clenched his teeth to the point where he though they'd break, so he only let out a gasping-like grunt instead. But through the sparks and the pain Spike focused harder, raising the fist he held while they free fell to the ground.

Kadabra's eyes dilated. Maybe from fear, maybe from shock, or maybe from something else entirely. There should've been no way Spike could move, yet Kadabra was now certain beyond a doubt he had lost. A small smile formed on his face. He hadn't the strength to warp away. _But... perhaps..._

Spike gave Kadabra a downright furious gaze with an intensity in his eyes that seemed to burn with the very flame of battle itself. Everything he hated about Kadabra, every once of strength he had, and every bit of pain he and his friends had endured to get this far all went into one last attack.

Spike launched his fist forward. "YOU... FOOL!"

Kadabra only smiled wider. _Perhaps... I was wrong about you after all... Supiké. I think, maybe... _I _was wrong... _

Spike's fist smashed into Kadabra's face, distorting it whilst the sparks from the psychic's glove buzzed around them. They were only a few feet above ground and Kadabra was rocketed backwards, heading down faster due to the the impact, and tumbled backwards a fair distance.

Spike hit the ground tumbling as well. He was now officially too tired to move. But his mouth could, for he smirked weakly, saying, "Aha, we did it..."

Blaze was watching Kadabra intently for quite a while, panting, but once he noticed the psychic wasn't going to be getting up very soon, Blaze collapsed next to Spike, exhausted yet relieved all the same. "You're crazy."

* * *

So sorry for adding yet _another _battle scene, but I just couldn't leave it out. So what was better? ExSpike vs. Kadabra? Or Spike & Blaze vs. Kadabra? I enjoyed writing both, but I'd love an outside opinion. ^^ The next chapter will wrap up this arc. (Finally!) Till then, my fic-loving peeps!


	60. Fires of Liberation

Well, well... we've finally hit the sixtieth chapter. And by coincidence, it's the finale to The Invasion arc.I've many ideas for what lies ahead... but my only concerns about this fic are time and length. I don't know how long everything will take... I won't rush, but I'm going into overdrive now that summer vacation has officially started for me. (SCHOOL'S OUT!^^) I must continue the story full throttle because...

...this is only the beginning. :)

IT'S TIME TO GO NUTS! :O!

Thanks goes to Xazian, the book master, and Shizuka Taiyou for reviewing. Reviewers rock.

_**~Inspirational Note!~** _This idea was given to me by a friend with superb musical taste. When I say this song matches this chapter's feel, I wonder very strongly if that is one hell of an understatement. Feel the rock and read on people: Try listening to Dragonforce's _Through the Fire and the Flames._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or Dragonforce.

Anyway, this finishes Crimson Disruption, (The Invasion) once and for all. I hope you have all enjoyed this arc thus far, for I have enjoyed writing it. And now I hope with an earnest will that you will all like the thrilling conclusion to this 11 chapter arc! ^^ Oh, and thanks also goes to Xazian for this chapter title. ; ) All right now... Enjoy, peoples!

* * *

**_Chapter 60: Crimson Disruption Finale! Part 11: Fires of Liberation_**

An explosion rippled throughout the entire base. Pearl stopped in her tracks, the shaking ground made her wobble. "Another! What happened this time?"

Melena, in front of her, shrugged and said breathlessly, "What hasn't happened?"

Katrina didn't have any problems releasing them, easily scaring their cell guard into thinking she was an angry goddess from Turkey, and now the team of five trainers had made it to a stair well leading to the roof. Katrina had run ahead of them. She stopped at the top. "Hey. That thing's huge. I need help blowing it up." she announced.

Alvin grasped a Pokeball and looked excited. "No problem!" He ran ahead and Pearl and Melena followed. Samantha was covering them with her Eevee, Faith, and followed once she was sure the grunts were far behind them.

Pearl was stunned. Outside it was still dusk, like they had only been in TC's base for around thirty minutes and the light hurt her eyes. _Feels like it's been hours..._ Regardless, she was grateful for a breath of fresh, clean air.

Then she spotted the huge satellite-dish like antenna. It was half the size of Steelix. Alvin whistled.

"Get back here!"

"Don't let them escape!"

"They're on the roof!"

Pearl flicked her thumb nonchalantly behind her. "We have company."

"I'll hold them off!" Samantha offered. She released a somewhat rested Staryu and asked it to use Water Pulse. It nodded and soon the stairs were flooded with water and screaming. Pearl helped. "Flora! Razor Leaf!"

The Pokeball flashed open and once the Chikorita was formed, Flora hurled multiple leaves at the first Team Crimson grunts she saw getting past the water, finding it just that the bladed leaves easily tore their flesh after remembering all the trouble the organization had caused them. "It's what you get!"

Meanwhile Katrina, Melena, and Alvin attacked the technology. Storm was bartering into the metal using Arial Ace over and over again; Gloom was firing Bullet Seeds, (which bounced harmlessly off) and Alvin's Yanma, Scope, was carrying the green haired trainer's Pineco to the centre point inside the dish.

"The bomb's in position..." Scope said once Pineco was settled, and then took off. "Fire in the halls!"

Gloom and Melena stepped away, and Storm backed off. Katrina was watching from a distance proudly, arms folded comfortably with a smirk of gusto.

A flash erupted, and the dish exploded. The next image they saw was the broken and flaming satellite slowly collapsing. Everyone cheered. Alvin dashed to the edge, Pokeball in hand, and pin-pointed a free falling Pineco. "Great work! Return time!" He recalled the grinning kamikaze bag-worm Pokemon.

Pearl turned her head at the explosion and so did Samantha and their Pokemon. "We did it!" The blonde cheered.

While the grunts, whom had gotten through during the brief moment in cease fire, gaped. "Oh crap."

"Got that right!" Flora quickly tackled him in the gut. The winded grunt fell back down the stairs, barreling over his friends.

"Good job, Flora." Pearl congratulated cooly. Samantha's Staryu did a Rapid Spin attack and smacked a second grunt in the face and back down the stairs as well. They heard a crack. "Joe's dead!"

Pearl either didn't hear this or ignored it. "Let's go!"

The four made off back to the rest of their group. "I think it's about time to get outta here." Samantha suggested, gazing up at the sky in a confused, childly pensive manner.

Melena nodded, then tossed another Pokeball. A tired Steelix formed. Melena went over to him and petted his side soothingly. "I know you're tired, but can you help us one more time?"

Steelix shook off his tired expression and nodded determinedly.

"Thanks, Steel." She turned to the others. "Steelix agreed to help us down."

The grunts started barreling onto the rooftop. Storm quickly Arial Aced a few and they tumbled left, some falling off the edge. "AAIIYYYEEE!" The other timidly backed away after that.

Samantha noticed them fall. "Aren't we four floors up...?" the girl added to her thoughtful inquiries.

"Yeah. But whatever, let's hurry," Alvin urged, readjusting his glasses. "Those grunts are persistent, but luckily they're also moronic."

Samantha looked annoyed. "Stop stating useless and obvious facts!" Alvin's shoulders slumped dejectedly...

Meanwhile Steelix lumbered towards the edge, then lifted and lowered his tail down towards the ground. He lowered his head at the edge of a the roof, easily covering all the height from there to the floor.

"All aboard! Our destination: anywhere but here!" Melena announced loudly, then climbed over the boulder closest to Steelix's head. "Oh, and no clambering over Steelix's head. He hates that." Steelix grunted in agreement.

Soon, when they were all standing or holding onto Steelix's neck or head and he firmly placed his tail on the ground. The steel-snake began lowering his head, loaded with trainers, toward solid earth. Grunts at the top of the roof shouted heated curses at the escapees.

Alvin and Samantha made faces at them while leaving. Pearl and Katrina focused on not falling, while Melena proudly held onto the prong on Steelix's head. They had succeeded in their mission and got out of it unharmed. "Not bad, not bad...way to go, my rebels! Tonight we party like non before us!"

Once Steelix's head touched ground everyone but Melena leapt off.

Samantha leapt joyously. "Hurray! We did it! We did it!"

Melena patted Steelix's head. "Good job, you big lug." Steelix murmured back affectionately. Melena leapt off too and addressed the others. "Great job out there, everyone." She turned to the dancer/gym leader. "And thanks, Katrina, for getting us out of there when things got annoying."

Katrina nodded. "Anytime!"

"Well, we won't be captured again..." Alvin noted quietly, sounding resentfully embarrassed.

Pearl glanced back towards the base, then back at everyone else. "Okay. Now, if nobody minds, let's bail before the grunts remember they could use the stairs we kept making them fall down."

"Good point. Let's move out! Remember, feel free to brutally harm and/or maim any grunts that could be left in town." She recalled Steelix and took off. The others did the same, Storm flying like a hawk over them. Alvin and Samantha made more faces directed at the base while they ran.

However, Pearl glanced back towards the large building. Worry was on her face. Luminescent beams of dazzling orange light streaked from the building by a glare of the sun. _Sky... you three better come back safe... _The second team ran through the foliage and soon out of sight.

xxXxxxXxxxxxX

Silence. Moments of it passed. The broken electronics and the walls buzzed, and sparks burst from snapped wires. Smoke still lingered in the air, and the area was still quiet and hazy. Sky, Kyle and Mako were stunned. Kadabra lay unconscious. The area they'd battled, destroyed. Spike and Blaze lay exhausted on the floor. It all pointed to one thing.

"We've won..." Sky realized.

"How did they survive the explosion...?" Mako questioned, baffled.

Kyle examined the area closely. He recalled seeing the area Blaze had dashed from right before he and Spike's last attack, and at the crash of a nearby computer monitor, and it hit him. "They used a computer monitor... as a shield..."

At that, Sky couldn't help but laugh. It was a relieved, amused, and amazed laugh all in one. "Hey, nice thinking, you two!"

Spike turned to their direction, gave his usual toothy smile, and made a claws-up; he didn't care to much he was lying on his stomach in a very undignified manner. Blaze simply half-smiled, head turned away from everyone else and kept his eyes closed.

Mako still couldn't believe it. He and Brute had been unconscious through most of the battle, and yet they still managed to win against _everything_. That Kadabra had seemed far stronger than any of his Pokemon. Mako glanced at Sky and Kyle, as if seeing them in a whole new light. _Yes... these two will become _very _strong..._

His thoughts returned to the mission. He glanced at the door Aveus had gone through. "No time... We still have to stop Aveus..." Although he was throughly tired, and shaken from he and Brute's accident during their fight with ExSuicune, he still move forward to go on.

"Right," Sky nodded seriously, resolute to do whatever it took to stop Team Crimson's plot. He whirled around. "Spike, let's go!"

However, Spike was still laid on the ground, resting an ever so welcome rest... So naturally his head shot up with indignation at another order. "What? After all that, you _still _want me to do stuff?"

His Quilava battle-partner shared his contempt, lying on his side not too far away. " Bastard... sprang my paw out there..."

Despite protest, Spike and Blaze followed Sky, Kyle and Mako toward the door to the next room. Though Spike had stopped, staring at the unconscious Kadabra. The psychic's words from before echoed in his mind:

_"You're strong, and have friends who care about you... You'll be fine."_

Spike clenched his teeth. For a split second, he hated himself for trusting him. This explained why Kadabra knew so much about Team Crimson—he was part of them! But... _Before... he really hated Team Crimson..._

It was confusing. Kadabra had even warned them about this day, as he remembered: _"You'll need all your strength for tomorrow..."_

Spike shut his eyes and shook his head, as if he could shake of the painful and confusing questions. _I don't get it!_

"Spike!"

Spike turned around at his trainer's call. He couldn't answer these questions and he couldn't hold up his team. Spike turned away from Kadabra. He shot the Kadabra one more glare. _...Traitor... _And he ran on.

The next door had been locked by a code, but Brute easily Crabhammered it into the ground creating very loud metallic clangs and broken hinges. This room was small, yet it held more controls than the room they had previously been in. Off to the side were three strange looking human sized capsules connected to one-another and another machine of its own.

Aveus was barking orders furiously into a radio, now that the signal jamming satellite had been destroyed. But he stopped once the group entered the room. "So persistent... don't know when to back-off politely and catch a bus home, do you?" There was deep hatred in his voice.

"Give it up, Aveus. There's nothing left for you to do." Sky said, glaring.

"Surrender and we won't hurt you as bad." Kyle threw in, his threat carrying some more weight once Brute slammed his claws together.

Aveus's glare hardened. It seemed as if it was beyond hatred, as if it were a deep, simmering loathing he harbored only for them... The Team Crimson admin stared them down resolutely. "You honestly think '_it's over'..._? Do you think, 'all we have to do is stop them from taking over our town, and Team Crimson will give up'? Don't be a bunch of dumbasses!" He snarled fiercely, "Yeah, right—you _may_ have stopped us from taking Meritina, you _may _have slowed our ExPokemon research, you _may _have destroyed one of our bases—"

Sky cut in, irritated. "That's another reason we're beating you up! What you fiends do to Pokemon... experimenting on them, and turning them into these... _Ex_Pokemon... is unforgivable!" Sky shouted suddenly with a passion. "So we're taking you down for them! You got that, you freak?"

"It took five of your Pokemon to take down _one _ExPokemon..." Aveus argued. "And it fainted due to technical issues..." The admin referred to them as if they had issues with a television broadcast, and he had begun grinning again."Obviously, our Pokemon are better than yours'."

Mako growled. "You sick, twisted..."

But all of a sudden, Aveus was staring at Spike. The Croconaw flinched back, uncomfortable at the strange gaze so suddenly.

After a while, Aveus said seriously, "That, is one of them. I saw it on the security monitors... before they were broken during that last fight, at least."

Sky did a double take. "What? Spike? Quit smocking so much pot and maybe you'd—"

"It's been reported. Admin Angel filled me in." Mako became that more focused at the mention of his sister. Suddenly, Aveus looked as if something had just been lit in that attic of head he had. "That's right... the totodile. An experiment was done with him on Silver City's Pokemon Centre robbery. I thought it had failed . . ."

Spike the Croconaw glared back solemnly.

Sky himself had clenched a fist, trying to throw that thought away, trying to act as though he hadn't heard a thing, trying not to remember the strange transformations Spike had gone through...

Aveus was staring at Spike, unblinkingly, with growing interest. "But it's a Croconaw now... that means the earlier method implants _could _still result in evolution... now its powers should be..." Aveus was giving Spike a stare as if he had just become a legendary.

The admin's eyes glinted. "He's valuable."

Sky's voice brimmed over with hatred: "Forget it." Mako and Kyle looked taken aback. Eyes scorching with rage, Sky had never looked so angry. So Spike was an ExPokemon. Team Crimson were the source of practically _all_ their problems. _No matter what it always leads back to them..._

Sky began again, his voice instantly carrying a demand. "Change him—"

"'Back'?" Aveus eyes had turned malicious again. "Impossible. A method to reverse the effects hasn't been invented... and it never will be." he added grinning.

Sky froze, looking disbelieving and he tightened his fist. "You..!" Without warning, Sky lunged forward. Aveus didn't see it coming in time.

THWACK

Sky's fist had collided dead into the side of Aveus face. Sky nearly fell over from the sheer effort alone, and Aveus had tumbled backwards into a control panel behind him. He cringed and wiped off a bit of blood, but his smirk remained. "Do you—"

"I DON'T _CARE _WHAT YOU SAY—YOU'RE GOING TO CHANGE SPIKE BACK TO THE WAY HE WAS!" Sky shouted, towering threateningly over Aveus. His fist was still clenched... "If you don't, I'll... I'll..."

But Aveus had pulled out a switch. Grinning a twisted grin, he pressed it. The intercom came on all through the base. "WARNING, BASE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. PLEASE EVACUATE THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY BEFORE IT BLOWS UP."

"Self-destruct?" Sky exclaimed.

Aveus gave a devious grin, "If you kiddies would've simply given up when you had the chance, I might not have had to kill you this way... " he smirked and gave them a look glimmering with malice, "but either way, I've won."

"You...!" Sky was running short of words to berate Aveus with. He just wanted to punch him again. "This means you'll take yourself down!"

The monitor near them had started a countdown, and the intercom was reciting: "500. 499. 498. 497..."

"Oh contraire," Aveus commented, standing completely upright now. He hit another switch on the desk he had been smacked into. The ground below him elevated slightly. Almost as if a circular trap door was being pushed upward. Braces surrounding it erupted, and Sky suddenly guessed what it was. A miniature elevator. An escape route.

"Oh no you don't!" Sky dashed forward, but at the same time, a blast of smoke expelled from the floor towards him, leaving Sky stopping dead and coughing.

Aveus laughed in madman triumph. "This is goodbye. But I'll be sure to check the funny papers..." The elevator began to sink into the ground, taking Aveus with it. "...for your 'tragic hero' story in the obituaries!"

His maniac laugh echoed the whole way down until it began fading away under the loud base warning siren. "488. 487..."

Sky was growling, his eyes watering slightly from the smoke as he glared at the hole Aveus escaped in. "Damnit... he got away..."

"Sky, forget it," came Mako's very urgent voice. "We can curse him out later—we have to get out of here."

Sky didn't like it, letting Aveus get away, but Mako was right. They wouldn't be very useful catching the deranged sociopath being blow to bits.

Sky nodded and joined them in a dash to the door. Leaving into the second room, the monitor continued it's countdown, "472. 471.470..."

"We have less than eight minutes to get the heck outta here!" Mako called behind him. He was doing a very good job of ignoring his injuries and making a break for dear life.

Sky tensed in horror. It took at least _ten _minutes for them to reach this area running. They'd have to go full throttle the whole time if they were to stand a chance.

Kyle, Blaze and Mako—Mako returned Brute—bolted out of the Central Controls room, but as Sky and Spike made it to the door, they stopped at a voice.

_"Wait! Don't leave!"_

Sky stopped and spun around and so did Spike. Kadabra, holding his injured arm, and staggering on his feet, was staring at them. One eye of his was shut as he cringed badly in pain. Blood still trailed down the side of his mouth and down many wounds.

Spike growled fiercely. He couldn't believe Kadabra was still trying to stop them. "Again! Why don't you leave us alone already? Why don't you just give up!"

Kadabra locked eyes unto Spike's furious gaze. "Because you don't."

Spike blinked in confusion and calmed down enough to listen. As the Psychic type stared at him, he noticed Kadabra's eyes were different; now set with a type of resolution he hadn't seen there before.

_"Do you... remember what I told you last night? I know the base is going to explode—that was always Aveus plan—but you can't leave yet!" _Kadabra practically pleaded to both Sky and Spike.

Sky knew Spike known Kadabra from somewhere before; Kadabra had just clarified it. _They met the night before...? Why?_

Spike remained glaring with controlled infuriation... but something, something he couldn't understand, made him ask, "And why should we trust _you_? So you can trick me again and have another laugh at how gullible I am?" Spike asked coldly.

Kadabra shook his head. _"No. You... have had no reason to trust me, but trust—_" he cringed in pain again. _"In what I'm saying now! If you leave now, Spike, you'll never be separated from Verrex."_

Spike suddenly looked a lot less enraged, and a lot more thunderstruck. The DNA Separation Pods! He'd forgotten about them completely... but, the base was going to explode soon...

Sky, confused, looked at Kadabra as if he was rambling about a random math equation. "What...?"

Kadabra turned to Sky, the resolute look on his beaten face took the trainer by surprise. _"When Spike became an ExPokemon, the method was incomplete and unstable, and part of the Pokemon used to give Spike his Ex powers still resonates within him. Connecting them both. Team Crimson created the separation pods to disjoin ExPokemon and their doners if they were to fuse too thoroughly. Like what's happened to Spike and Verrex."_

When Sky still looked confused, he added hastily, _"It's the main reason why Spike turns so violent when he transforms! And... and why he'd even attack you."_

Sky looked stunned too. "You're saying... the Pokemon used in that experiment on Spike..." The monitor continued (401. 400. 399...) "...is still part of him?"

Kadabra nodded. _"Exactly."_

A short silence passed. Sky glanced at Spike, and by the stunned, troubled look in his eyes, he knew at once Kadabra wasn't lying. But there was no time...

_"I can teleport you both to safety. You have my word as a Pokemon." _Kadabra put in, reading Sky's mind.

Sky, and Spike too, both seemed to wonder the same question and glanced at each other. Turning back to Kadabra, Spike voiced it, glaring at the Psychic Pokemon. "How can we trust you?"

_"Because..." _Kadabra seemed to fumbling about for the right words. _"Because... I was a bigger imbecile than Aveus himself... to have believed this organization could ever do anyone any good... I was stupid... stubborn..."_

Telekinetic or not, each word sounded so remorseful, so full of pain, Sky wondered how anyone could possibly make it up for an act. It sounded as if Kadabra despised himself about as much as they despised Team Crimson.

But then Kadabra's tone changed._ "If anyone... people, and Pokemon, like you and your friends," _he looked at them both, _"are the one's who can and will do good for this world... for everyone..."_

Suddenly, a cold air wrapped around the room. _"Charming. How very heartwarming, Kadabra... you're really going soft on me..."_

Verrex, smiling wickedly, appeared rising out of the floor. Sky's eyes widened. "I can hear it, too...?" He realized Verrex could use the same telepathy Kadabra used. _But how?_

Spike tensed instantly, but the moment he tried to growl, his heart pulsed violently, and he doubled over onto his knees. "Ugh...!"

"Spike!" Sky exclaimed. His voice was edged with worry. He looked at the smirking Haunter that had just appeared. _Spike... this happened when that Haunter showed up! _He stared at him for a moment. ". . .You're Verrex, aren't you?"

Verrex grinned widely. _"So you've told him about me, Kadabra? I'm flattered._"

Everything Kadabra had just said, everything that had happened over the past week, finally all made sense completely. Sky could sense it just by looking at him. This Haunter was pure evil. He sensed the very same presence when Spike transformed at the geysers. And now...

He glanced down at Spike. The Croconaw was struggling, as if fighting something.

Verrex laughed in amusement. "Dear me. It looks like me being around has a rather... negative effect on you... eh, Spike, my friend? Oh–and you've evolved." He sounded mockingly delighted, "I thought that should only help you resist me, not make it harder..."

Spike's teeth were gritted hard. Harsh pulses kept coursing throughout his entire body. Verrex's influence was especially hard to control with him being exhausted. The Croconaw glared at Verrex through now violet colored eyes. "Shut up..." In pain or not, he found energy to hate the ghost.

"279. 278..."

Kadabra clenched his teeth, staring at the monitor. Sky was thunderstruck. Running out of the base was impossible now.

_"There's no time... Verrex, what are you doing here?"_ Kadabra demanded, now hasty.

Verrex's grin faded slightly. _"I wish nothing more than to be rid of that blue pest... I'd simply love to kill him..."_

Sky tensed._ "You can't." _Kadabra interrupted firmly.

_"Yes, yes, I know... so I suppose _your_ method is the only way..." _There was a bitterness to his voice, and Sky knew he really would rather have Spike done in to separate from him. But he supposed, since they were connected, that would have a rather bad effect on the ghost too.

Kadabra, however, looked stunned. He and Spike. They'd never have guessed Verrex would be so pliant. Kadabra quickly shook it off. _"There isn't much time... the separation pods are in the room you just left." _he addressed Sky and Spike.

Sky nodded. He and Spike dashed back into the room. Kadabra had warped, and Verrex floated in sedately. They were standing in front of the human sized pods, just standing a bit taller than Sky, and Kadabra had gone immediately to work on a computer, starting it up rapidly.

"Thanks for hurrying!" Sky said to Verrex. The ghost smiled.

_"Wether we're all in this base or not when it explodes makes no difference to me...so long as I've separated from this nuisance first..."_ Verrex said in a very nonchalant manner. _"In fact... I may just delay your leaving once this is finished... yes, that would be fun..."_

Sky was gaining a steadily growing dislike for the ghost Pokemon.

_"Do it, and I'll make sure _I _kill _you._" _Kadabra sounded deadly serious, not looking away from the controls he operated.

Verrex smirked in sheer amusement. _"Touchy."_

Finally, after the intercom had counted down to 250, the machines hummed to life. A faint yellow glow came from the transparent windows on both pods.

_'All right—Spike, Verrex—each of you get in. Once you're both in, I'll begin the separation process—should be painless... This will take two minutes at least, so hurry.'_

Sky flinched. "We don't _have _two minutes!"

_"I can teleport, remember?" _Kadabra reminded. _"Now hurry!" _

The pod doors both opened. Spike glanced at Verrex, he had regained his control over the Ghost half of his abilities now and his eyes had reverted back to normal. _This _has _to work..._

Verrex smirked sickly at Spike. _"Spike, my dear, let us meet again on separate terms in the future... and we shall dance the sweet tango of death once more."_

Spike narrowed his eyes. _Tango... _Remembering his battle with Yushi the Sneasel, Spike noted Verrex was using his mind probing abilities on him to the very end. _So that's what that dance is called..._

"And if we do, I'll kick your ass." Spike replied, in the most curtly threatening voice he had ever remembered pulling.

He walked into the first pod. It shut behind him. Verrex grinned before floating into the second pod.

Kadabra nodded, rapidly pressing more buttons. (211. 210. 209...) _"Okay, initiating DNA decomposition... stabilizing..."_

The term 'decomposition' very much frightened Sky. Although he was throughly impressed with Kadabra's knowledge, using such highly advanced machinery.

Spike didn't like the terms he didn't understand either. Soon, inside the pod, the humming became louder, almost into a high pitched screech. The floor below him glowed brightly. Then, a bright flash from both pods.

Spike screamed. "GWUAUAAAHHHHH!"

"Spike! SPIKE!" Sky exclaimed.

Kadabra was temporarily silent. _Hmm... that should've been painless..._ He made sure that thought was inaudible.

If Verrex was in any pain, he made no signs he was. Spike eventually beared down, falling onto his knees then paws and tightly clenching both paws into tight fists on the ground as well as his clenching his jaw. Both of his eyes were scrunched shut, but even through the pain, Spike could finally feel that dark and sinister section in his mind vanishing, as if evaporating away. But for a dreadful moment, Spike noticed he could still sense the ghost type in him. Nothing was happening to it.

Two minutes passed, the machines whirling and sparking fiercely, and showed no signs of slowing down.

"89. 88. 87..." the numbers on the monitor had turned red.

"You said this would be over in two minutes!" Sky shouted at Kadabra, dreading to look at the intercom.

_"Calm down, it should end soon..." _Kadabra attempted to assure the trainer, waving him down.

But it didn't. Spike and Verrex's mixed DNA was extremely complicated to separate. Another minute passed.

"27. 26. 25..."

Sky had broke into a cold sweat. He wondered what life would've been like for him if he had followed in his father's footsteps... _A quiet desk job, would've been nothing fancy..._ _Wouldn't have died like this, at least.._

And then, finally, the machines slowed. The whirling stopped, and the lights dimmed again. Then both doors opened.

Spike, looking as if he'd just gotten off the world's faster roller coaster and being electrocuted the whole way through, stumbled out of the pod and nearly lost whatever was left of his lunch, but was subjected to shivering uncontrollably. "Not... fun..." But he straightened, freezing up almost instantly. At long last, he could no longer sense the Haunter lurking the dark depths of his mind. His mind was his once more.

He was so weak with relief and fatigue he nearly forgot about the base. _Nearly._

_"...18... 17... 16..."_

Verrex's pod was empty. He had vanished, but a cackling, high-pitched laugh echoed throughout the building.

Spike glared, "Somebody's happy."

Kadabra had leapt from the desk chair, dashing towards Spike and Sky. _"No time! Time to go now!" _

In a bright flash, all three figures disappeared.

And reappeared. Sky, feeling somewhat sick from the warp glanced around, expecting grass and fresh night air. Instead he saw the blue metallic walls of Team Crimson's soon-to-be-desecrated base. He looked around, Spike was beside him and Kadabra was on the floor on the opposite side, looking completely drained.

_"It's as far as I could take you..." _Kadabra panted, hardly conscious now. Using another Psychic move exhausted what was left of his strength.

Sky smelled fresh air and wheeled around. The entrance was only a few meters away.

**_"10. 9. 8..."_**

"DAMNED DIGLETTS!" It was a swear of his. Sky grabbed Spike in one arm, pulled up Kadabra in the other, then made a mad dash for the exit. Teeth bared in sheer panic and ignoring the sweat pouring down his brow.

Kadabra, slipping into an unconscious state, noticed dimly he was moving... He was being carried... albeit roughly. _He's... trying to save me..._

**_"4. 3. 2..."_**

The exit was just a meter of two away... **_"HOLD OOOOONNNNN!"_**

**"1."**

It was almost like they were moving in slow motion. Running as wildly as he could, Sky's foot hit the outside ground the moment the fiery explosions commenced. And of course, that hall had to go first. Sky made a dive for it just as the hallway erupted in flames; roaring, blazing, destroying everything they had left behind.

The sheer force of the explosion propelled the three forwards, and they tumbled violently until they were at least two yards away from the smoldering wreckage that was the exploding base.

Spike cringed. He had landed and tumbled on injuries and his legs slammed together _very _uncomfortably. "Ow... Not the weak spot..."

Sky couldn't believe it as he stared at the great fire ball. They'd made it. They'd actually lived. They'd—

_"Don't... stop... big bang..."_

Kadabra was right. Sky stopped dead. The base hadn't completely exploded yet.

"Aw crap!" And so Sky quickly recollected both Pokemon in his arms again, and tore off into the forest, one pounding footstep after another. In no less time than he had gone past the first tree, did the base erupt in a deafening loud, earthshaking, devastating explosion. Sky briefly noticed a couple of trees being blown past him as he ran before he was again blasted off his feet.

Sky, Spike, and Kadabra stayed on the floor. Spike couldn't move out of pain and wooziness of having his DNA rearranged once again, Kadabra was nearly unconscious, and Sky was downright breathless. If he had stayed where he had first escaped the base, they'd all be dead. Kadabra had saved them twice that night.

But Kadabra only smiled weakly from the forest floor. His mission—their mission—was completed at last. _"Very good... _now_ we can rest... Just for a little bit."_


	61. Heroes of Meritina

**_A/N:_** Okie dokies, peeps. There is only one chapter left to Meritina before our Trainers hit the road again.

In this chapter, some things about the Crimson Arc are resolved. Not to mention you're in for an emotional roller coaster ride. :D But since when aren't you, anyway?

Oh, and thanks goes to The Bookmaster, Xazian, PunchExplosion16, Izumichi, and Killercam Devon for reviewing. Reviewers rock. (And a certain friend of mine is no longer allowed to read my stories under my account name, since he'll also REVIEW in my account name... -.-)

_**Song inspiration: **_Trying listening to Metal Gear Solid's _Calling Into The Night. _Fan's should like that one. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Pokemon or the Metal Gear Solid franchises.

* * *

**_Chapter 61:_ _Heroes of Meritina_**

Stars dotted the dark night sky, glittering innocently in a forest of seemingly peaceful quiet broken only by a lone girl's never-ending sobs.

Kyle and Mako had met up with Melena's team shortly after leaving Team Crimson's base; a few moments before it exploded. Now the entire team was standing in almost absolute silence in a farther off part of the forest, away from the scene of the explosion and turmoil.

Mako stared at the ground silently, his eyes shut with grief and he didn't try to stop Pearl's weeping. He and Kyle had noticed Sky wasn't with them only once they were halfway through the base. It would've been suicide to go back for him. They never had a choice.

Melena was silent too, yet tears rolled freely down the trainer's face. Alvin was sitting quietly against a tree, his head bowed miserably, and Samantha stood next to him, also quietly staring at the ground.

Kyle was a bit further off from everyone else, behaving even more distantly than usual, if that was possible. He was staring at glimmering dots of light in the sky with his arms folded. Even through the grief, he could only ask himself the same question over and over again painfully: _Why didn't you leave...?_

He couldn't figure out why. Sky was right next to him one moment... and dead the next. Just like that...

_"For this mission... perhaps we could maybe... call a truce?"_

Kyle flinched as Sky's words rung in his head. He realized then he had lost one of the only friends he had ever had. Even if he had just made that friend today. Doing something he had not expected, Kyle quickly swiped a sleeve across his face.

Smoke had begun to fill into the rest of the forest, the blast from Team Crimson's base had spread vastly. And it was many moments later, that they could each hear faint coughing.

"_Eww._.. this smoke taste like rock..."

If he was dead, they wouldn't be able to hear that voice again, right?

Pearl, with a tear stained face, quickly looked up, blank faced with shock.

Once he started coughing and nearly tripped, Pearl realized she wasn't hallucinating from grief. His wispy silhouette in the smoke looked as if he was a soul coming into focus. During the brief pause, a smile was born slowly on the blonde trainer's face. "...Sky!"

There was a tremulous uproar. Once everyone got through the shock, there were many cheers, laughs, and questions being fired off at random as mostly everyone bolted to crowd the trainer. Melena gave him a tight hug. "Good to have you back, Sky."

Sky smiled, "Thanks," was all he could get out. He didn't quite know what to do, or to say. _This feels embarrassing..._

Almost immediately after Melena released Sky, Mako practically picked Sky up in a bone-crushing bear hug. "I _knew _you wouldn't die on us! Way to go, Houdini!"

Sky's strained face turned purple. "Rib-cage... dying...!"

Mako released him and looked embarrassed. "Oh... sorry, Sky..."

"Sky..."

Sky spun around, his sorrel spiky hair whipping his face from the movement, but his eyes fell and rested on Pearl. The blonde looked at him with wide, emerald eyes, as if he had just returned from a trip where she'd learned he died in a plane crash or something of the like...

As she slowly made her way forward, Sky smiled and opened his arms wide for another hug. So naturally, he was quite surprised when Pearl floored him with a high kick to the face. Everyone else but the two sweat-dropped.

"You... you idiot!" She screamed at him, more tears forming in her green eyes. "Do you have any idea... how worried we all were about you? We... we thought you were dead!"

Even though now coping with a bleeding nose and possibly a concussion whilst laying on the floor, Sky covered it and looked up. Pearl looked semi-furious, yet there were still tears in her eyes and she looked on the brink of crying again. He realized just how worried and shaken Pearl was, how concerned she was about him... He sat up on his knees. "Pearl..."

But suddenly she had dropped down in front of him and embraced him in a hug. "Don't ever do anything like that again..." Pearl whispered, closing her eyes.

A cool breeze of night air blew by, gently giving a caressing brush past the two trainers as gold and auburn leaves whipped along with it.

For a moment Sky was still. Slowly, his arms moved and he managed to place them on Pearl's back, comforting her. He closed his eyes too, deciding there he'd never make Pearl worry like this again. "...Don't worry, I won't. I promise."

When they finally parted, Sky gave Pearl a reassuring smile that she, on account of emotional and physical fatigue, could only return in a half-grin.

Eventually they finally realized just how much silence they're teammates/observers had given them. Sky turned around laughing very falsely, ignoring the fact he was blushing. "Uh, right I'm alive and stuff! Hehehe... yeah..." Pearl cleared her throat, also blushing.

Kyle grinned and shut his eyes. "So somehow you managed to get out with your life halfway through the countdown... You were distracted, weren't you?"

Sky didn't know how to reply. "Well... I wasn't really..."

Kyle, expecting this type of answer, only smirked again. "Typical. You loser."

"WHAT! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY TO..."

But Sky stopped; a voice echoed around them. _"You're yelling at people again... good. That means we survived after all..."_

Everyone turned around. With all the hubbub about Sky's return, no one had taken any notice of Kadabra and Spike lying on the ground behind him. Spike was shooting off a very indignant glare. "Yeah, I'm alive, too, after just having to work my tail off for everyone. Thanks for asking."

"Huh? Spike evolved?" Pearl stated in surprise, looking at the Croconaw. Spike gave her a toothy grin, now having much bigger teeth. Pearl grinned. "...You were cuter as a Totodile." she joked.

Spike cheered. "Yes! That means I look cool now!"

Kyle's look of initial surprise at seeing Kadabra again now turned to fury. "Great, what the hell is _he _doing here?"

"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" Sky said protectively. Kyle was instantly confused.

Kadabra glanced around at everyone and then sighed. _"Perhaps, I should explain..."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"WHAT?"

Was the single-word-echoed-shout of everyone gathered around Kadabra, save Sky and Spike. Some of the team stared blankly, like Alvin, Mako, and Katrina, while dim looks of understanding passed others like Samantha, Pearl, and Melena. Kyle looked downright blown-away, but he wasn't very surprised. He just couldn't believe it was true.

"So... " Melena tried to understand, "You're saying Spike has been one of these 'ExPokemon' ever since Sky first got him?"

"And that there are more of these Pokemon in Team Crimson's possession?" Pearl added in.

_"That's about the gist of it all, yeah." _Kadabra nodded. _"Spike's powers have mostly been mostly dormant since he's obtained them, only activating when something triggers them. Like a need to protect someone. And yes..." _Kadabra's tone got darker. _"Team Crimson do have more ExPokemon. Luckily, only higher ups seem to have any assigned to them."_

"So the loser's Croconaw is an ExPokemon..." Kyle echoed, still stunned. But he soon got a sour look. "So not fair."

Mako nodded, and then remembering something, reached into his pocket. He pulled out an Ultra Ball. "Yeah. This Suicune is the same way."

Again: "WHAT?"

Sky looked downright confused. "But... when did you get that? Aveus got away..."

Mako grinned at Sky. "It's actually all thanks to you I managed to steal away Suicune. Well, thanks to your temper anyway. When you slugged Aveus out of the blue, this fell out of his pocket. I picked it up while you were yelling at him."

Now Sky looked enlightened, if not a tad embarrassed. "...They shouldn't experiment on Pokemon like that."

Samantha looked as if she got all of this, but was looking frightened. She shakily asked, "A-and the gh-ghost Pokemon... you mentioned earlier...?"

Kyle looked at Samantha. He hadn't ever heard her so frightened to ask a simple question. _Hell, most of the time she's more than happy to ask me a thousand questions a day..._

Kadabra considered her question for a moment. _"...Verrex will have no interest in you nor Kyle,"_

Samantha looked instantly relieved.

_"...Although he is likely... no, _definitely_ going to attack Sky's team once again. As I've said, he's lost his mental stability and is bent on revenge toward Spike. He's unlikely to stop until either he has died again, or..." _he looked at Spike grimly. _"Or until you're dead."_

Spike only narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Pft. That's not going to work... I'll kick his ass!"

_"That's brave, but even I'd have had more trouble if Verrex was at full strength when I jumped in your last fight. Are you so sure you can handle him alone?"_

Spike still looked annoyed. "I beat you up already," Now Kadabra looked annoyed. "So I'll just get stronger and beat him up too!"

Spike suddenly looked less agitated and even grinned a little. "Besides... my friends hate Verrex, too. They'll help me."

Kadabra gave Spike a solemn nod. Understanding the gator's determination. "Right then. I'll help you in whatever way I can."

"But why did you join Team Crimson in the first place?" Sky couldn't help but ask, although he appreciated Kadabra switching to their side.

Kadabra's eyes clouded, and he stared at the ground as he answered, _"I... was a fool... I'd thought Team Crimson's ideas would help bring sense to this world..." _He paused, and forced himself to look around at the trainers and Spike. _"...I was wrong. It's people like you who help this world. Team Crimson do the opposite... I was stupid..." _There was the anger of self-hatred in his voice again.

"Ah, you just had your head screwed on the wrong way back there!" Spike said heartily, throwing an arm around Kadabra's neck. "You just needed a couple hits to the noggin to get better!"

_"Yeah... Thanks... I guess..."_

But again, Kadabra looked gloomy, staring back towards where Team Crimson's base used to be._ "There were Pokemon... in holding cells back in the base..." _He closed his eyes. _"Those poor souls..."_

"The needy Pokemon in cages? No problem, I saved those guys already." Spike stated matter-of-factly.

"You what?" Kadabra looked at Spike for a moment in stunned awe, which made the Croconaw uncomfortable. He had dropped the telepathic communication. "You know, Spike... for an idiot, you're an incredible Pokemon..."

Spike was nodding slowly with a huge grin at the praise. "Yeah, well..." he then caught the _idiot _part. "HEY!"

"What happened?" Sky asked in amusement, seeing Spike's ticked expression.

_"I just called Spike an idiot."_

Sky glared. Kyle laughed.

_"But... somehow... Spike managed to defeat one of TC's Guard Nidoking as a Totodile... and freed all the Pokemon within the holding cells..." _he still sounded very impressed, telepathic or not.

Now Kyle glared and Sky laughed. The sorrel haired trainer remembered the Larion and Sableye that had run past them when Spike regrouped with the team after Hizou's Electrode exploded. They must've been escapees. "All right! Way to go, Spike!"

Kadabra picked up how Sky, better yet, how the whole lot of trainers yearned to understand the conversation he had had with Spike. Or was it to understand Pokemon in general? He wondered if the trainers always felt that way, when they're Pokemon talked to each other. Kadabra mulled over a certain thought until he made up his mind.

Suddenly Kadabra feigned a pensive look, taping his chin with his good arm for emphasis. _"Hmmm... you know, Team Crimson doesn't deserve those at all... even if they created them... I bet that'd be okay..."_

Sky titled his head. "What are you talking about?"

But Kadabra had already lifted his arm, and his spoon reappeared in his hand in a blue flash. He ignored Sky's confused comment ("Wasn't that in the base when it exploded...?") and focused. In another, brighter blue flash, a metallic box appeared before him, looking completely unharmed.

"What the hell is that?" Kyle asked aloud, staring at the box.

But Kadabra again didn't answer and opened the box. Inside, were at least ten two-way headsets connected to small boxes that looked like black and silver radios.

Finally he announced, _"These were Team Crimson's... they were stored away from the base, since they were in the process of being delivered all the way from Halric... but I knew where the cargo van had parked, so... let's just say they won't miss these very much."_

He used telekinesis to pass around the headsets to each trainer there. Sky caught his, which was unsurprisingly a silver version, and stared at it in his hands. "...what are they?"

_"They're gifts," _Kadabra explained simply, starting to annoy some of the trainers with his habit for secrecy. _"Prototypes, to be more specific. They're solar-powered, and will store energy for overnight usage. I think you all deserve them..."_

Sky got the feeling Kadabra was purposely not telling them what the devices were, but he couldn't complain about it very much since Kadabra fell backwards onto the ground and frightened everyone.

"Hey, are you okay?" Spike exclaimed and jumped up beside him.

Kadabra only narrowed his drowsy eyes. _"Let's see... I've been slashed countless times, burned in places I'd rather not to reveal, had my lungs filled involuntarily with water, gave a very long and complicated explanation in understandable terms for average-humans, and then used up every last bit of psychic energy within my body... But answering your question, yeah, peachy. Never been better."_

Spike growled for a moment, then turned around with folded arms. If Kadabra could joke, he was fine in Spike's book. "I'll beat you for that sarcasm after you heal."

Kadabra chuckled. Which seemed to be a bad idea, since he coughed like a dying old-man afterward. _"Well then... with all said and explained... I think it's time to go now."_

"All right," Mako said, walking forward. He hoisted Kadabra up onto his shoulder, hunter-style. Very much to the psychic's annoyance. "Well then team, you all did one heck of a job out there. Now... let's go home. Bed's calling me."

"Yeah, me too!" Alvin shouted energetically, which contrasted with what he had just agreed to. Following Mako out, the team began to leave the forest, Sky and Spike bringing up the rear.

"Sky..." Pearl said, right ahead of the trainer and Spike. She smiled. "I'm really glad your back."

Sky returned the smile and chuckled. "Same here."

"Thanks. Now, let's go get some rest. This whole invasion was one big cardio-workout." On that note, Pearl went ahead.

Sky began walking ahead as well, still grinning. Though he felt exhausted, many things were made clear that night. "Well bud, we took down Team Crimson and wreaked their plans for a hostile city takeover... we were pretty cool."

Spike nodded, also grinning.

Sky stopped and turned around, looking back in the direction of the decimated base. Smoky wisps were still floating high in the dark-blue tinted sky, but all was quiet now. Completely quiet. The stars beyond the smoke gave a purple and gray glow that seemed, other-worldly, eerie, and just plain cool.

The trainer took a moment, remembering all the battling they had done... and realizing just what they had accomplished here today, being mere kids... and by recollecting just how important everything they had learned truly was. _Team Crimson have plans for taking over Kleeto... those failures. There's a malevolent psycho-ghost after us, and... Spike's an ExPok_é_mon. _He could care less. This was still the same Pokemon he had known since they had first met over a chewed up living room sofa. This just meant they'd have to battle and train just a_ little _differently.

Sky smiled widely with closed eyes. "I guess, a lot has happened here... right, Spike?"

"Ro.(Yep.)" Spike answered, again nodding and grinning.

Sky grinned wider, finding Spike's slightly deeper voice and lack of 'totos' amusing. Still sounded like his buddy, though. He turned around, a breeze of the night ruffled his spiky sorrel hair. He sighed, tired yet he felt accomplished nevertheless. "But next time... let's make sure we're _out _before we get a building blown up."

Spike shot a fist into the air with his familiar toothy smile and followed Sky out of the forest. And although he agreed wholeheartedly with that statement, he just couldn't help boast, "Ro? Naw coro cor cocro ro? (Huh? Where's the fun in taking the safe way out?)"


	62. Reprising Adventure's Ballad, Intro

All right, people, this is the last chapter... of this arc. ^^ (Had you goin', didn't I? Hehehe.) Well, it used to be the last chapter. But since I love to write, I made this chapter way too long. (12 pages, exactly...) So it's been split in half. Meaning two chapters, you lucky readers, you. :P I'll put the other half up later on.

Anyhoo, I really love this chapter. Very easily another favorite of mine mainly because of a little scene somewhere around the middle of this chapter that goes on to the end... ;D

Thanks goes to Izumichi, PunchExplosion16, Brandon Brownson, FOBsessed12 and The Bookmaster for reviewing. Reviewers and commenters rock! XD

_**~Story Note!~** _Oh yeah, since I'm officially free of the main storyline for now, I want to take up writing short one-shot requests that anyone out there may have. Say you'd like to see a romantic pairing, more of a certain character, or just about anything else. . . I'd write it! As long as it's not too extreme. (No main character deaths! XD) So if you have any, tell me in a review/PM and we'll make the literal magic happen.

Okay, for now, peoples... enjoy!_ **~Inspirational Note~**_

Try listening to _The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker's Dragon Roost Island Theme. _There's a a Mario & Zelda Big Band Live version that fits even better than the original when it comes to matching the emotion of this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mario, The Legend Zelda, or Pokemon. All those series, games, and everything else with their names on it belong to Nintendo, and _not_ me.

* * *

**_Chapter 62: Reprising Adventure's Ballad, Intro_**

_One day later. . ._

"ALL RIGHT! HIT ME WITH ANOTHER ROUND OF COLD ONES!"

Meritina's Pokemon Center was in a state of turmoil. Partying, destructive, raving turmoil, but turmoil. Trainers and local citizens alike were celebrating the defeat of Team Crimson with loud dance/rave/techno and Fall Out Boy music, many drinks, dancing, and the desecration of the unfortunate Pokemon Center. In the middle of it all, Sky was taking down mug after mug of root beer, shouting and laughing hardily with a group of other raving-mad trainers.

"HEYY! GURDY BROKE THE PUNCH TABLE! YEAH!" Shouted some random nobody.

Sure enough, sitting on the floor next to a broken table and spilled punch, Gurdy smiled. "Rock on, dudes!"

Pearl was sitting at a more desolate, unbroken table; very much annoyed and delicately sipping a Coke. "Sky, this is a _Pokemon Center. _You know, a hospital. Not a party madhouse you can destroy."

She was ignored. A vase was soon tossed over her head and sailed for a while before smashing. More cheering. Pearl sighed. She had long since guessed there was more than just punch being consumed.

And Nurse Joy had long since abandoned all hope of quieting the party and taken to ear-muffing the sick and injured Pokemon in the back of the building.

Pearl glanced over at the Pokemon in the other section of the room. They weren't much better. The only thing stopping them from blowing everything up was the fact that they needed this place to heal ouchies, and she was sure they didn't want to deal with those on their own since over half of them lacked opposable thumbs or the knowledge to bandage wounds.

As she was about to take another sip of her Coke, Melena plopped down next to her. "Ah! Great party, huh?"

"They're destroying everything." Pearl pointed out, her voice flat with annoyance.

"Yeah," Melena sighed happily. Then she stood up, slamming a hand onto the table. "All right! Which one of you light-weight suckers think you can take me and Pearl here in limbo!"

"YEAHS!" Came the general consensus. Some guy fell over.

Melena sat back down, chuckling in amusement. "Those lunatics... bless 'em."

Pearl looked stunned. "Wait... did you just include me in..."

Melena stood up again. Apparently she couldn't decide to sit still or keep moving. "You should be enjoying yourself, too. We should have fun together..." she stated simply, strangely sounding wistful. Then she glanced away, her eyes dimming. "...before it's too late."

Pearl raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Melena, what—?"

But Melena had already turned around and was back to her overly-energetic self in an instant. "All right, you pigs! Let's go! Ten bucks I win first go!" She rushed into the cheering crowd. "Come on, Pearl!"

Pearl watched after her, confused; Though now she felt something more like anxiety that wasn't only from the party that was only a phone-call away from a cop busting. At that moment, Sky decided to leap down from the nearest table, slurping sugary root beer soda the whole way down. "_WassupPearl—_"

Without turning around Pearl tossed her fist beside her head and floored the hyperactive Sky in a single hit. "Have you noticed anything strange about Melena, Sky...?"

"Oouullgghh... Nose-bleed death... nooooo..." Sky groaned from the floor.

Pearl sighed and helped him up. "Sorry. But you had that coming. You've had _way _too much sugar."

Sky shook his head and recovered instantly. "Yeah, I probably did have that coming. Anyways, no I haven't had enough sugar. Why, what about Melena?" he asked, preparing to drain his mug but thought better of it with Pearl being so close.

She looked on thoughtfully in the way Melena had disappeared for a moment before answering. "...Nothing. Nevermind."

Sky wasn't fully convinced, but at that moment, Melena came along and grabbed Pearl's arm from amid of the crowd. "Come on, I've already won the first round! I put twenty on you winning next!"

She pulled a completely surprised Pearl into the group. "Twenty? _Next! _Wait–Melena!_ I can't limbo!_"

And thus Sky was left staring dumbly in their direction, holding a dripping mug of root beer. He shook his head again. "Ah well..." He perked, grinned crazily, and pointed towards Nurse Joy's desk. "Party at the ER Healing machine-thingy!" A horde of cheers agreed with his invite to destruction.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

While in the other room of the Pokemon Center, the Pokemon partied just as soberly as their trainer counterparts. In other words, alcohol had someone reached the non-human side as well. Sky, Pearl, and Melena's teams were no exception to partying, but luckily they had avoided the alcohol. Larvitar, followed closely and slowly by Tank and Spike, snuck upon a napping Storm, the Fearow laying widespread on a sofa, meaning he covered the entire thing, snoring away.

"This is gonna be _so _sweet.." Larvitar cackled lowly to his companions.

Spike and Tank nodded. Larvitar tied a string of firecrackers to the Fearow's leg.

Spike lit it using a flame he had acquired, rather unwillingly, from Scruf and leant forward to light the string.

But before he could Tank asked, "Hey thief, how did you get that from goody-goody-dog-boy anyway?"

"Oh this?" Spike grinned at the burning piece of coiled paper. "It was easy. I feed Scruf one of those Tomato berry slices on the food table along with a cheeseburger. Never saw it coming."

Tank saw that was why Scruf had been running around torching things/Pokemon/people and screaming 'Waher!' for the past five minutes. He grinned; that was Spike for you. "Ah. Okay then. Light the birdy, in that case."

Spike lit the fire cracker string, dropped and stomped out the burning paper, and at the first spark the three giddily ran for it. It was only a few short moments before the first cracker banged to life in sparks and snapping sounds. Storm jumped into wakefulness fearfully. "WHAT THE HELL?" The Fearow then proceeded to join Scruf running about the room screaming, although he knocked down far more partying Pokemon and made them flee due to his size, and his seemingly exploding-foot predicament added a good measure of fear.

Tank, Spike and Larvitar cracked up a safe distance away. They were able to watch everything just fine next to the Pokemon Center door. Never knew when they'd have to make a break for it. After Tank was done slamming the wall with his fist in his laughing fit, and Larvitar was done rolling on the floor, Spike swept a tear away from his face. "Okay, that was _too _sweet."

"Naturally," Larvitar said immediately, getting to his paws. He grinned widely at his friends. "Hey, you two... let's go prank the Chansey! We still haven't exacted the perfect revenge yet."

Tank considered this. "She probably won't be able to needle us due to the room being so crowded... yeah, let's do it!"

"Time to break the egg!" Spike agreed.

Larvitar gave a wide smile. "Okay! Then let's go! Devious calculating and cunning badness waits no 'mon!"

Larvitar took off toward another room and so did Tank. Spike bought up the rear. The Croconaw was glad he had these two as such good friends. Heck, he was glad for all his friends. Even Storm. He saw the Fearow smash through the refreshments table. There went the punch. They'd apologize later, but he wasn't quite sure that would save them. . . The Fearow was one of the strongest battlers he knew.

They were excellent friends, Spike noted again as he ran next to the Larvitar and Mankey, but he was slowing down. A thought hit him. Excellent, _normal_ friends. They had no reason to be bound so closely to Team Crimson, and Spike liked it that way. No other Pokemon should feel so singled out... because of Team Crimson's stupid goals, like the way he did. The more he thought about, the slower he ran, until eventually he completely stopped. _We're so alike. . . but we're world's apart now. . ._

Once he stopped, Tank and Larvitar spun around. "Hey, boss? You comin' or what?" Larvitar called.

Spike pulled on a fake smile. "Yeah... just a moment, I'll catch up soon!"

Tank and Larvitar glanced at each other. Eventually, Larvitar called, "All right... just hurry up! I know where the 'predominant' (-permanent-) markers are! They don't wash away so easily!"

Spike nodded and turned away. Maybe it was best this way... if neither of the two were anymore associated with him than what they had to be. After all, Verrex was targeting him now. Who's to say he wouldn't target the Pokemon he seemed closest too? He stopped at a wall, heaved a sigh and watched the other Pokemon mingle and drunkenly hit on each other whilst swigging down cups of who-knows-what-anymore.

"Geez, I can't leave you alone for two minutes or somehow you find a reason to become depressed."

Spike looked up at Sora's voice. The Pidgeotto had been perched lazily on top of a coat-rack that by some miracle hadn't been knocked down yet. He had been so wrapped in thought that he hadn't noticed she was there. The Pidgeotto gently swooped down beside him.

Spike expected to be prompted to reveal why he was down, but Sora didn't ask. Instead she looked on at a group of laughing Pokemon. ". . .Everyone's having a lot of fun now that we've defeated Team Crimson here. . ."

Spike agreed half-heartedly. "Yeah. Defeated for now."

"You should be having fun, too, you know. You more than anyone."

"Really. And what makes you say that?" Spike realized he was sounding a tad like a jerk. . . But Sora didn't understand, he couldn't just drop his problems and party that easily.

"You've been through the most," If she had noticed any of Spike's rudeness, she completely ignored it. "You and Kadabra, anyway. In just one day, you battled for an entire day, fought 15+ trained Pokemon, dealt with an evil spirit, and evolved. You and Sky took on Mako and those two weird guys from Team Crimson earlier yesterday; Flora saw it with Pearl and Melena. So that counts for battling in the morning."

The way Sora put it, Spike felt like blushing. But that wasn't quite the reason he did. Sora's voice held a really admiring tone. It seemed she also knew a very effective way of getting to him, via his ego. He thought about how to answer. "...So? Blaze fought about just as many Pokemon... and—"

"Yes, but he's _been _evolved. You did mostly all of this as a Totodile." The Pidgeotto smiled at him, forcing him to recount his battles in his smaller, more familiar form and drop his attempts at being indifferent. "Just think about how strong you are now! I wouldn't be surprised if you've regained the status of strongest party member."

Finally, Spike smiled a little. But he wasn't going to take all the credit, (which faintly surprised him.) "Hey, I wasn't the one to help take down a legendary Pokemon on the same experimental crap as me. That had to have been some awesome flying, Sora."

Sora blushed, but turned quickly to hide it. "Knucklehead..." Spike chuckled. Eventually Sora continued once she regained herself and remembered enough of the battle. "...We did what we had to. It was scary. Honestly, I wasn't really looking forward to ticking off an ExSuicune. Good thing Mako turned it over to the Officer Jennies. Besides, _you_ are bad enough."

Spike smiled again, rather confidently. "Nah, really? You think so?"

"Who else is dumb enough to threaten an evil spirit while hardly hanging onto consciousness in order to save his friends?"

Spike didn't know what to say. The dumb part and saving friends part were feuding over how he should feel. "...Thanks, I think."

"And you've done all this being an ExPokemon."

Spike flinched. He hadn't expected that so suddenly. "So, that proves it." Sora pronounced with a sort of finality as if she was declaring a subject closed. "Being an ExPokemon hasn't changed who you are one bit. You're still the same cocky, egotistical, caring, loyal, and devoted Croconaw / ex-Totodile I've always known and. . ."

Sora paused for a moment, thinking just how she could finish that sentence. For an irrational moment, she wanted to proclaiming something to him. Although should she? Was it just a wild emotion? But then Sora found her heart pounding at the very thought and opted to not to share every single detail. ". . . and I'll always stick by you."

_Maybe I'll tell him that some other day..._

Spike stared at Sora in a frozen state for a moment. No matter how much he doubted himself, Sora never once stopped believing in him. Her opinion about him never changed. Sora was definitely the most loyal friend he could have ever asked for. He felt a surge of protection for the Pidgeotto, just like he had right before leaving to go confront Verrex. "Sora, when Verrex does come back, you—"

Sora flashed him a warning look. "I know what you're thinking and don't. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much, and your worry won't stop me from fighting Verrex on the front-lines alongside you."

Spike felt baffled and concerned. "But—"

"Spike, don't worry so much about Verrex. When he does show up again, we'll take care of him. As a team. Tank and the rest of the team know about him as much as me and Scruf do now. We'll all be fine. Besides, he could hardly handle three of us last time. So whenever he does decided to show his ugly mug, we'll just beat him down again. With or without Kadabra's help."

Hearing Sora say that Spike felt like a huge chip had just been taken off his shoulder. Sora truly was the best friend he had ever had. She was even willing to put herself in danger on his behalf, not that Spike was very happy about that, he still felt honored. He was silent for a moment, then tossed Sora a grin. "...Stubborn."

Sora mimicked one of his big, toothy smiles.

Then Spike took on a more sincere tone. "Thanks, Sora... I actually feel a lot better now."

Sora smiled warmly at him, looking somewhat relieved herself. "Good... I'm glad I could help. I really hate seeing you like that."

Looking at the Pidgeotto, Spike could tell she was genuinely glad to help him out whenever she could. He took the time to admire his feathery companion. Sora was very smart, loyal, compassionate, patient... _pretty... _the red and yellow feathers on her head flowed elegantly down her back, he took the time to notice. The tan and cream feathers that covered her were smoothly pressed down, only ruffled when she battled. . . a slightly more wild appearance Spike recalledhe liked. Most of all, her normally sharp eyes seemed so gentle. . . _Has. . . she always looked this way. . .?_

Sora noticed Spike staring. The gator turned away hastily, blushing madly, and cleared his throat.

Sora's face flushed again, this time by the attention, and she couldn't bring herself to look in Spike's direction. Her mind raced at a thousand thoughts per second. _Why was he paying so much attention to me? _She thought rapidly, feeling flustered and panicky. Could the extra attention be a sign he had an interest in her? _What should I say?_ The Pidgeotto tried to calm her nerves. "You know, Spike... I-I never did really thank you... for saving me when we fought against Verrex the night before."

Spike grinned, glad for an unobvious excuse to talk again. For a heart-pounding moment, he thought Sora had guessed what he was thinking. "So what? All for one."

Sora nodded, cheeks reddening feverishly. Her nerves made her feel like her wings really were made of steel at the thought of what she planned to do. _It's nothing big. . ._ She felt shaky from nervousness, but she repressed it and forged on. She said, with her heart hammering, "So..."

She suddenly flourished one of her wings, spreading it wide and held it in front of the two. Temporarily they were concealed from the crowd. Eyes closed and blushing, Sora gave Spike a light kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

Spike was stunned speechless. For one of those rare moments in his life, actually speechless. Sora grinned slyly. "Wait, that might've been a mistake. I forgot how much you hate mushy-ness."

That made Spike regain himself. He smirked and folded his arms, but he looked away. "...Maybe I hate mushiness... maybe I don't. Depends on my mood."

"Oh, sure you don't." Sora only grinned wider. Then, with the adrenaline calming, she fully realized that she had just kissed Spike. She froze. "...T-that was only a thank you kiss, so don't think too much of it!"

Spike chuckled. "Sure, sure." Sora was feeling just as nervous as he was, but the nerves were wearing off fast. Suddenly, he wanted to try out those new 'predominant' markers on Chansey ASAP. He felt like he could outrun the egg Pokemon a million times around Pokemon Center now.

And for Sora, Spike's laughing assured her nothing had changed and she relaxed a little. Sora stretched her wings out, the spell of jitteriness lifting. _Thank Arceus... _Although she found she missed that exhilarating rush of the moment. The Pidgeotto thought she would've gone through her nerves a thousand times over if she could do that again.

Sora decided it was time to switch the conversation back to side A. "So? Why aren't you enjoying the party? You really do deserve to be just like anyone of us. Just a Pokemon on a Trainer's team."

Spike mulled that over. Why _wasn't _he having fun? There were about 20 Pokemon there he could prank and never see again. He could totally get away with it. Yet his mind was preoccupied... Sora had just kissed him... cheek, yes, but she actually kissed him... He found himself gazing without realizing it, admiring the Pidgeotto again.

Just at that moment, as if on cue, "Hey, boss! Get your butt over here! Gloom just put Chansey to sleep again for us!"

Gloom walked out of the back room, carrying a mug nonchalantly and seeming uninterested as always. "It's not my problem anymore." He hiccuped as he left. "This punch tastes funny..."

Spike gave a very excited, very devious grin. It was stupid to have been so moody. But he turned back to Sora. "Thanks again, Sora. Seriously."

"Anytime, knucklehead." She said cheerily. Spike realized knucklehead was going to end up a term of endearment. So long as she didn't use it too often, it'd be okay. Then the Pidgeotto looked mildly worried. "Just try not to blow up anything... okay?"

Spike nodded. "I can try!"

And with that he ran off.

Sora stood there for a moment. Wondering just what she had unleashed onto the Pokemon Center. "...Dear Arceus, what have I done?" She laughed a little at her joke. To her right at that moment, Spike could've blown up the entire Pokemon Center, and their chat _still _would've been worth it. . . so long as no one died during said explosion. Sora sighed contentedly. "Time for relaxation..."

Then there was a loud scream from Chansey. "YOU!"

"TANK! YOU POKED HER IN THE EYE _AGAIN!_" Spike screamed.

"DID NOT!"

There was the shattering of what sounded like glass followed by screaming from Larvitar.

Sora stood in silence for a long moment. She decided there, for her health, that she wasn't involved in this in anyway. "I wonder if the rooftop is this noisy...?" And with that she flew off, yet a faint smile still played on her face as she thought of the hyperactive, trouble-loving Croconaw.


	63. Reprising Adventure's Ballad, Outro

_**~Inspirational Note~** _Hmm... You can either listen to last chapter's song, or try _Options and Extras Menu_ from _Sonic Mega Collection._

Eh... your choice. They both work very well. ^^

Thanks goes to Izumichi, PunchExplosion16, Xazian, FOBsessed12, Estia, and Brandon Brownson for reviewing. Reviewer's rock!

Anyhoo, send in those chapter requests! Thanks for reading, people.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Pokemon, or the Sonic the Hedgehog franchises.

* * *

**_Chapter 63: Reprising Adventure's Ballad, Outro_**

Later on when the trainers of Meritina staggered out of the Pokemon Center, some bearing stupidity induced injuries, Mako asked the trainers whom had stormed the base outside for a chat. It was twilight once again. The sky glowed with an orange flame, the only clouds drifting in the sky were tinted purple from the light.

When Sky made his way out with Alvin supporting his side, since he was energy-less from so many sugar crashes, he eventually made it out and could stand on his own. And he noticed the sky. He stared at it for a moment, but he instantly thought it was beautiful. _It's so vast... _A thought struck him.

_. . .Am I really named after something like that. . .?_

He wondered why his parents had chosen this name for him. He had given Sora the name since she was a flying type, so it was natural... While he... was he worthy of a name like Sky?

Mako spun around and took a moment to gaze at the assembled Trainers before addressing them. The twilight that bathed them made him squint slightly yet he smiled just as brightly. "Well guys, we've taken down a syndicate organization building, beat up their employees, and have done the world some good. You should all be very proud of yourselves."

Cheering erupted from the group. Mako smiled again, but then he sighed. "But besides that, I guess now it's time we all go down our own paths again. If anything, I want you guys to know, you're some of the best trainers and people I've ever met. I'm proud to have had you guys as teammates. . . and you're one heck of an assault team."

More cheers by Alvin and Samantha responded, while Melena smiled proudly as well as Katrina. Kyle did his normal, "Hmph..." And looked away, although he was grinning. Pearl simply gave a small thumbs up and Sky replied with, "Same goes to you, boss-dude."

"Thanks, Sky," Mako grinned.

Though at that moment, they noticed someone approaching. Officer Jenny was power-walking towards them with an intense expression. She stopped in front of Mako. "Are you the group of trainers who invaded Team Crimson's base?" She asked critically.

"Aye..." Mako replied wearily, wondering if it was illegal to break into illegally set up private property. He hadn't counted on that going against them. . . so he prepared to give his team the run signal. "We are... What's the probl—"

"Great! You're just the people I wanted to see!" Jenny instantly was smiling brightly and shook a stunned Mako's hand. Pearl sweat-dropped.

She suddenly jumped into a salute. "The department of Kleeto law-enforcement would like to congratulate you on behalf of the city of Meritina and Verteon for your services!" She stated, grinning at them proudly. "You've all done Kleeto a great service in aiding the fight against Team Crimson."

Sky was grinning widely. "Eh, anytime! Those guys were easy to beat."

"Watch it, or else your head might stop fitting through that door." Kyle taunted, leaning against the Pokemon center wall and flicked a thumb towards said Pokemon Center door. A vain bulged on Sky's forehead.

"Nevertheless, the police department would also like to present you with these," She flashed gold badges that featured a brilliant display of a flaming Moltres flying on the front. "Junior Cadet badges!"

Alvin and Samantha gaped in awe. "So shiny..." Said the green-head.

Jenny continued, "With these, you'll have rights into investigations, crime-scenes, and more authority when it comes to proposing a citizen's arrest." She suddenly looked deadly serious. "Team Crimson has a lot of members. Too many. We're going to need help stopping and bringing them all to justice. If you all wouldn't mind, we'd like you to keep helping the cause. Just consider it as means to help jail Crimson members... But be careful not to throw yourself into too much danger. . ."

Sky immediately accepted his badge. "Sweet! Now I can maim grunts through legal means!"

While Pearl wondered whether this was completely legal as she gazed on at her badge, Mako nodded at Jenny gratefully and accepted his badge. "Thank you. I'm sure we'll make good use of them."

"Like I needed a reason to bust those wimps," Kyle scoffed, yet he accepted his badge anyway. Samantha and Alvin rejoiced by holding theirs up and dancing around with the badges.

Katrina looked semi-confused. "I already have Gym Leader legal authority... isn't this a demotion?"

Her query went unanswered. Jenny saluted again, this time more solemnly. "Meritina will always remember the brave actions you youth took here to bring justice to this small mountain town. Know and take honor in that all of you here today are heroes in the eyes of many."

Around Sky, Alvin and Samantha stopped dancing and looked more dignified at this declaration. He felt pretty dang proud himself too. Their lot of them were deemed as heroes. To Sky this was just as meaningful as his escapade back at Silver City. Looking around, he could tell his teammates felt just the way he did. Maybe this time was even more meaningful.

Jenny nodded once more, preparing to leave. "Good luck on your journey and wherever the future may take you. See you around!"

And the officer left.

A moment of silence passed; a respect payed to the squad they had created only yesterday, basking in the last moments of its time in commission.

Alvin was first to break the silence. He smiled a little sadly at his teammates. "Well guys... it's been fun. But I've gotta get home now. My mom freaked that I was out in Team Crimson's base yesterday. But the hospital said she only fainted and that her head concussion will heal!" He added very brightly.

A silence passed. Everyone but Alvin and Samantha sweat-dropped. "What's a concussion?" the girl asked.

"Right," Mako agreed, trying not to be too disturbed. "Well, don't make her worry anymore."

He nodded and grinned again. "And I also have to train if I want to beat you someday, Katrina!"

The dancer/gym leader smiled back happily. "I'm glad you're so driven! With spirit like that, you'll be able to fight on equal terms with me in as little as a couple of months!"

Alvin didn't know if that was a compliment or not, so he turned to Sky. "And... I'll have to train even harder... if I want to beat _you._"

Sky smirked. _Kids are so ambitious._ "I'll look forward to our battle."

Alvin grinned happily at that. He turned around and took off running but waved as he went. "Bye! See you all later!"

As the team all gave their good-byes to Alvin, Katrina was the next to leave. "I'll see you around, Mako. And the rest of you, keep up the battling spirit!" She flashed a hyperactive thumbs up.

Sky cheered and threw a fist into the air. "YEAH!"

Pearl face-palmed. "Not again..."

Mako watched her go, shaking his head in amusement. "I've always thought some people were never meant to change. She's one of them."

Sky again wondered just how Mako had met Katrina, but again, he didn't get the chance to ask much about it. The blue-haired trainer readjusted the backpack on his shoulders and announced, "Vacation's up. It's about time for me to get back to my hometown. My manger's probably freaking out."

Sky knew this was coming, but he was still sad to see Mako go. The only male companion he had after constantly being around two girls (which he still thought at times wasn't a bad thing) was leaving. But he forced on a smile anyway. "Okay... but Mako, when we meet again..."

Mako grinned, understanding immediately. "Yeah."

"I won't lose to you again!" the sorrel spiky haired trainer pronounced. Mako chuckled.

"We'll see about that. As you said to Alvin: I'll look forward to our battle. Just make sure you've trained enough for when that time comes."

Mako flicked off two fingers in a salute good-bye. "I'll run into you guys some other time. Take care until then!"

"See ya, boss!" Sky called and Pearl and Melena joined in saying good-bye too.

"So I guess that leaves us for last." Sky spun around, Kyle was still leaning against the Pokemon Center wall. Samantha stood smiling beside him, the amber light making her red hair even brighter. "Seeing as how you three won't have anyone to say bye to once we're gone."

Sky and Kyle locked eyes, and another understanding passed. A tad different than the one Sky had with Mako. Even though they could tolerate each other to a humane degree now, they were and always would be rivals.

Kyle eventually closed his eyes and smirked while getting up. "Hmph..." He turned around and left, raising a hand in silent fair well as he went.

"WHAT THE HECK—THAT'S IT!" Sky shouted and waved his fist ludicrously.

Kyle turned halfway still smirking. "No. But I'll let you know now I'll be sure to put _these _to good use." he flashed a couple TM's. They were a few of the ones Spike had found in TC's base. Sky grimaced. He began wondering if passing those out around the team was a good idea... Although, the TM's _were _the _team's _spoils of war, not just his. Sky had shared some with everyone.

Then, Sky's mind jumped to something else as Kyle began leaving again. _Cathaya..._

The Vulpix he had caught... Cathaya, as Kadabra had so kindly told them on the Vulpix's behalf. (Kindly as in Cathaya threatened Kadabra to tell Sky her real name.) Which was good; Sky was going to name her Cinder. The Vulpix was violent, so he was sure he would have ended up badly burned if he had named her that. Plus, she'd have been stuck with that name with what Sky was about to do. "Hey, Kyle!"

Kyle turned. Sky ran up to him, reached into his pocket and pulled out Cathaya's Pokeball.

Kyle narrowed his eyes as he looked at the ball. "Haven't you had enough battling for one week?"

Sky shrugged. "Not really... but here," he pushed the ball forward. Kyle looked stunned.

"It's that Vulpix. You know, the one that torched my head yesterday." Kyle's eyes widened, but Sky continued nonchalantly, "Since you're the fire obsessed guy here, and water and flying types are more my thing anyway, I figured she could be your problem from now on. Her name's Cathaya."

Sky dropped the ball into Kyle's hand.

Kyle was still speechless. He looked at Sky. The sorrel haired trainer only smiled brightly. For a moment Kyle could only look at Sky with the expression that normally means 'I don't know what to say.' But at Sky's wide smile, he eventually smirked. "...Stupid goof."

"Come on. . ." Samantha coaxed and grabbed Kyle's arm, grinning a cat-like grin at the raven haired trainer. "What do you say...?"

At that moment Kyle regained his usual persona. "...Giving me this Vulpix has spelled your doom in future battles."

Samantha slugged him in the stomach. "He means 'thanks!'"

"Yeah..." Kyle wheezed, nearly keeling over. "Thanks... you loser..."

Slugged again.

Sky rubbed the back of his head as Kyle laid on the floor in pain. "Yeah... no problem...Hey but, you'd better take care of her!"

Kyle got up, brushing off his black duster as if nothing at all had happened. "Oh, I'll do better than that." Kyle paused for a moment then reached into a pocket. "...Here."

He gave Sky what looked like a pendant. A dark blue gem in the middle attached to a string. Sky stared at it. Then, he freaked. "I'M NOT TAKING THIS! GIVE IT TO A GIRL, YOU FREAK!"

"IT'S NOT A PENDANT!" Kyle yelled back with his face reddening with embarrassment.

"OH YEAH! THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL THE GEM THEN, HUH?"

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S NOT A GEM AND THIS ISN'T A PENDANT! SHUT UP—JUST TAKE IT!"

He shoved it to Sky, signaling he wasn't taking it back. Kyle huffed in exasperation. "It's _called _Mystic Water. You said you like water types, so keep it." He twirled his new fire-type's ball on his finger. "It's useless to me."

"Wait," Sky calmed down now. "So you're giving me something completely useless to you since I've given you a Vulpix that I could've raised myself."

"Basically."

"Okay. Just so we're clear."

Sky was going to place the gift in his pack, but taking a closer look, he could see the gem really wasn't a gem. It was encapsulated water. So dark it looked like a sapphire. Sky wondered if this really _was _useless to Kyle. It would've fetched a high price. But he placed the gift in his pack. Besides, this was probably Kyle's only way of showing gratitude. They locked eyes once more, grinning, before Kyle turned around again. "Come on, Red. We're going."

"Right! Later, Sky! Pearl! Melena!" Samantha waved as she left with Kyle.

"Later!" Sky waved back. Then he turned and walked back over to Pearl and Melena. Who were staring and gaping at him with the utmost disbelief.

"What?"

Melena pointed. "You... and Kyle... making nice...?" she sounded absolutely blown away.

"All right, just what happened in that base? Spill it!" Pearl demanded, though Sky caught the joking tone she held.

"We agreed on a temporary peace-treaty. We'll verbally abuse each other later." Sky responded with a smirk.

"Oh well," Pearl shrugged. Although she could tell this really meant he and Kyle had established some form of friendship. She found the fact made her feel quite proud at the sorrel haired trainer and she smiled. "It's a start."

Sky nodded. "Anyway, let's prepare to head out. We need to get to..." Sky stopped and crossed his arms, making the gears in his head work overtime as he tried to remember the next town name. "Er... it's..."

"Corithian Town," Pearl answered instantly. "There wasn't much to do if you weren't into wreaking things at the Pokemon Center, so I memorized the map." When she got weird looks, she quickly said. "Er, map routes _near _us_. _Yeah..."

"Right!" Sky ignored Pearl's embarrassed moment and shot a fist eagerly into the air. "Now that the good-byes are all said and done, let's head out!"

"Not quite, Sky."

Sky stopped instantly and turned around, so did Pearl. Melena, with Larvitar standing beside her leg just as when they had first met, was giving them a smile, yet a smile with sad eyes. Immediately another understanding passed between the three trainers and friends. Melena wasn't going with them.

"I'm staying here. I need to help my Dad get the town back together." stated the brunette, trying not too look too sad. "The grunts ransacked a few houses and stores... property was damaged during battles... and injuries... he has to deal with it all. He needs someone right now."

Sky stared. He understood it, yet he couldn't accept it. "No way... quit playing around. That's way too many good-byes for one hour."

"Yeah," Pearl agreed, nodding; also not wanting to lose their friend. "It's only been a couple of weeks."

Melena sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry guys, but I'm not kidding."

A few moments of silence passed.

"I should've guessed you meant that earlier..." Pearl submitted sadly, remembering Melena's mysterious words earlier in the Pokemon Center. "We're going to miss you, Melena."

"Hey, I will too." Melena replied, trying harder to smile, forcing herself not to cry. "But we'll run into each other again, I'm sure of it. Besides, Trainers pick their own paths."

Sky nodded half-heartedly. "Yeah..." He took a moment to think. She was right... and just in case Team Crimson attacked again, her town would need her. Plus, maybe this was her chance to spend time with her father. Sky resigned himself to the fact Melena was staying at Meritina. ". . .You're right. And besides..." his face was suddenly challenging. "We'll have our rematch when we meet up again."

Melena smiled back, this time not needing to force it. They had bonded so much so quickly in such a short period of time. "Yeah..." She realized it was pointless to hold back her tears. She rushed forward and gave both Pearl and Sky a hug in turn, crying lightly. "I'll miss you guys."

"Us too...!" Sky fought for air yet again.

When she released him, Sky noticed Larvitar was puling at his pants leg. He looked down to see the rock skin Pokemon staring up at him sadly. He realized something. ". . .You, Tank, and Spike blow up stuff together, right?"

Larvitar nodded with relief that Sky understood and waited anxiously.

Sky released both Spike and Tank from their Pokeballs. "Hey, what's going on?" Spike yawned. "That was only six hours of sleep... I'm behind by a couple dozen."

"Guys..."

He and Tank turned around to Larvitar. He was making the same sad smile Melena had made. "Our trainers are splitting up here."

Spike and Tank's eyes widened. "What the frack! But–but Pearl feeds me when Sky forgets!" Spike panicked.

Larvitar shook his head. "No... just me, Gloom, Steelix, and Melena."

A short silence. "Quit playing around, you shrimp." Tank folded his arms. "You're not—"

"Ready to go, Larvitar?" Melena asked all of a sudden and hoisted her backpack straps on her shoulders.

Spike and Tank stared blankly. Larvitar grinned at them half-heartedly. "Told ya."

But just then Spike and Tank caught the rock skin Pokemon in a bawling hug. "Don't go!" they sobbed together.

Larvitar struggled to get them off but to no avail. "Hey, I wouldn't if I had a choice—boss, let go...! You're gonna...!" but Larvitar couldn't fight it as he too started bawling. "WAAAA!"

Pearl smiled in spite of her slight exasperation. "They're acting as if they'll never see each other again."

"They will." Sky answered simply. He turned to Melena. "'Cause we'll meet again. Promise?" Sky raised a fist.

Melena swiped an arm across her face. The amber-gold sunlight reflected off her friends' faces, and the brunette vowed right there they _would _meet again. Melena smiled back at Sky and hit his fist with her own.

"Promise."


	64. RE:miniscent Rhythm

What's up, people!? (Death Note Ref) heh heh... Well, I've finally made a comeback. Huzzahs for Hero's Comeback! :D (Naruto Shippuden Ref... okay, enough with the anime references!) Anyway, next chap. From here until another six or so chapter, I plan on writing side stories. Yep, I'm as evil as the person who made Naruto and Bleach fillers! Mwuhaha! (Nah, they'll be good. Pwomise. 0-:D )

I have to give credit where credit is due, my friend Xazian, (despite a move of stupidity made last month... He knows what I'm talkin about.) though up this story idea here. After I get sick of fillers, I'll start writing the real story again. ;D 'Kay kay? Cool beans.

All right, thanks goes to... wait a minute, what the deuce? No one reviewed last chapter! DX Eh... no sweat, you can each make it up this time. (Shakes a fist and says threateningly,) Make it up...!

**_

* * *

The Journey of Kleeto, Chapter 64: Reminiscent Rhythm_**

Chilly Autumn winds swept across an emerald glade of grassland over a rolling expanse of hills, topped by apple trees. The sky was gray-blue and solemn, hardly moved by the breezes and stirred with clouds. At the foot of a huge apple tree, a lone brown fox-like figure sat, its cream tipped tail curled over its paws and mouth, a half eaten apple beside it.

The Eevee sighed heavily. "Another day... and this town is as boring as it ever was..." She suddenly rolled onto her side. Her fur was dirtier than most Eevee, the cream tuffs tanner, but the rest of her fur a bear fur shade of brown. "Everyday, the villagers are busy shopping or worrying about other stuff or locking themselves inside their houses... There hasn't been anything interesting to do in ages!"

Watching the clouds pass by, Eevee suddenly smirked. "At least that Quilava was pretty entertaining... and sexy!"

Thinking about the past event, the Eevee stood up slowly, suddenly clearly driven to find something as interesting as what she had done a couple days before. "The town has been getting more travelers lately... and the town's also been going nuts with decorations...." she reasoned her chances of finding entertainment. She grinned a grin worthy of any fox, got up, and stretched. "Let's see what we got."

------------x-x-x-x-x-x------------

"Zzzz…. Ah… that's great…"

The snoring of a single trainer laying on his bed echoed throughout a quiet, unmoving room. It was dark, expect for some morning light filtering in through the windows, painting the walls with shimmering sunlight and giving the room a slightly bluer hue. The morning sun outside glowed and streaks of gold light made it here and there against a blue-gray sky.

"Zzzzz…. Yeah, those sound very tasty…. I'd like forty…"

Then the Torchic styled alarm clock went off. "BEEP!! BEEEEP!!!"

"HOLY MOTHER OF CLAMPEARL—WAT THE CRAP!?!" Sky fell out of his bed and suddenly scrabbled madly around with the his covers over his head and didn't stop until he nearly started crying. When his fear induced adrenaline wore off and after he had smacked his alarm clock into quiet submission, Sky pulled off the covers. His usual spiky sorrel hair was unruly and bedraggled. Just the way he liked it in the morning.

He realized he was back in the Pokemon Center, and despite the commotion he had made, no one had waken up. Sky sighed in relief. "Thank God… I thought the cheeseburgers had really turned into flesh-eating Torchics…"

Sky scratched his head, waking up fully and yawned. "Mhhh… still a nice dream… so many burgers…."

Sky eventually stopped and sat back in his bed. Everything was quiet again. Pearl was still asleep, comfortably laying on her side peacefully. The rest of he and Pearl's Pokemon were all asleep as well. Even Sora. That made Sky realize just how early it was.

_I'm not, but everyone's still tired… _The trainer grinned._ I don't blame them. _Sky yawned again and rubbed his eyes. "We did some awesome butt-kicking, back there… " he reminisced the countless battles he and the ragtag team of trainers had had against Team Crimson back in their used-to-be secret base near Meritina. "Heh, I've never seen everyone fight so hard… heck, I haven't seen _anyone_ fight so hard…"

Sky looked down at the mat Spike was resting spread eagle with a leg thrown over a dead-tired Scruf's back. Sora and Tank were also sleeping closely, using old laundry as a bed. He grinned with the utmost affection. "Especially you guys."

Sky's stomach gurgled all of a sudden and dismissed his trip down memory lane. The trainer grimaced and gripped it. _Hungry…._ "Okay! Time to go bug Nurse Joy again until she feeds me something!"

Sky dressed soon after getting out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom where he fumbled around at a bathroom sink for his toothbrush before he failed and it fell in the toilet. Sky narrowed his eyes. "Damn it… I'm going to need a new one of those…" He used the back-scrubbing brush to fish it out, threw it in a trashbin, and left for outside. Luckily he had brushed before it fell.

As he walked Sky folded his arms and looked like he was thinking hard. Though he tried, he couldn't remember the name of the town he was in. Although he noted he liked the place. It was a small mountain side town situated near a river; a large river than ran faster the closer you got to town. It was a lot calmer near the town's outskirts.

The Pokemon center he was in was wide and spacious, the hall he walked down leading off to a number of different rooms. He walked into Nurse Joy's office, but no one was there. Sky frowned. "The heck? How am I supposed to eat if no one's around to feed me? This service sucks." and he left.

Soon he made it to the lobby, which looked like a full blown cafeteria. It was dark with little morning light, like his room, and still empty. He looked around and noticed their was a ton of trash on the floor, due to a party the night before. Probably celebrating that Team C got their butts handed to them. _Word spreads fast… _As Sky walked, he finally found the red-haired nurse. She was lugging/pulling a giant trash-bag that looked way too heavy for her to the door. She strained to turn around when she noticed Sky. "Oh, Sky—Good morning. Would you mind lending me a hand here? Those hooligans never clean up after a party,"

Sky grimaced. _The heck?! Aw man, I HATE cleaning! Wait… but if I say no, she might not feed me… or worse, feed me low-fat school cafeteria cereal..._

At that point he saw Nurse Joy wobble in place, nearly falling over with the trash bag._ But she does need help..._

With a change of heart Sky rushed over to help. "Uh, Sure… then you'll feed me, right?"

Joy sighed, although she was glad to have the weight of the bag eased. "Yes, I'll cook for you. Thank you, Sky."

"Sweet!"

------------x-x-x-x-x-x------------

While back in the trainers'room a couple minutes later, Spike groaned from the floor, and kicked out a foot, nailing Scruf in the head. "Ow!" But after noticing Spike wasn't fully awake, Scruf got up and walked a short ways off, crossly muttering about stupid-rude teammates.

Spike sat up, bleary eyed, and stretched. "Aw man, what was I doing last night…? That must have been some party… My head's killing me..." The Croconaw grumbled in a deep voice. Spike stood up, scratched his tail, and immediately could only think of one thing. "_Foooood_…" he moaned. "Must…. Find… humans…baring food..." So he set off as well, steping on Tank's tail as he went.

Despite the monkey screeches, Spike liked the quiet of the place as he walked into the cafeteria. It was relaxing. Although despite that, it was hard to keep the events of past days out of his head. No matter how much he didn't want to... The more he thought, the clearer they became.

Flash backs started in his mind; he and Blaze were battling Kadabra... then in the next scene, he was evolving, turning into a full-fledged Croconaw... and then transforming once again as he slipped into his Ex state... flashes of violet and then... nothing.

Spike had stopped walking at the first flashback. He closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm a real loner now... I'm really an ExPokemon…"He recalled in dimly reflective tone. He closed his eyes again, and Spike focused on the dark, ghastly feeling at the pit of his stomach. He felt a surge, then reopened his eyes to reveal purple pupils. He felt power coursing through his body. Though the power slipped away as fast as it came, and his eyes, along with his strength, were back to normal in an instant. Spike nitteed his nonexistent eyebrows. _That stuff's tricky… but maybe that's the hunger talkin'… _With a shake of his head, Spike dismissed his powers, his memories, and kept moving.

Meanwhile, Sky had escorted Nurse Joy and the trash bag to the dumpser, and now they were busy picking up pieces of trash. Sky posed a question. "Nurse Joy, why not just make the bastard children come back and clean up this mess? If they're local, I know you know where they live."

"…." Nurse joy just continued picking up soda cans.

Sky titlted his head. "….Err, hey, do you have to wake up this early everyday for your job?"

"…….." Without answering, Nurse joy went outside again to empty a bin brimming with trash. Sky sweatdropped as she left.

"Oookay…" Sky noted she must have been a quiet type. _Very quiet. _Too _quiet. Note to self: Never tick her off. I might just die inexplicably one day if I do... _Sky noticed how much trash they had left, and he was already bored, tired, irritated, and hungrier. "Oh man, it's like trying to talk to a robot and clean up a dump…"

Then he had an idea. "So…" he pulled out an Mp3 player. "I'll just use_ this_! Compliments of Gurdy! Ha! Take that, introverts!" Then he noticed Gurdy had been too plastered in whisky to remember to give him any headphones. Sky scowled. "…Well this has epic fail written all over it." Then he remembered the other electronic device he had gotten. "Oh yeah…" and pulled out the head set given to him by Kadabra, the ex-Team Crimson psychic in command. Although he still didn't know what they were supposed to be used for. He disconnected the headphones from the power supply, and connected them to his Mp3 player. At first, nothing but static and silence. Sky thought the headphones must have been meant only for the device they came with… then, a song suddenly started playing. "Yes! And that, ladies and gents, is how you improvise!" And the trainer went back to cleaning, occasionally head-banging and going into air-guitar mode.

Spike arrived in the cafeteria shortly after and promptly searched the area for a food bowl, a plate of bacon, or even just a cup of orange juice, but didn't find anything but trash. What was worse, he hadn't spotted Sky or Nurse Joy yet either, so no humans. Spike's right eye twitched. "Where the hell is everyone!? What do you have to do to get fed around here?! I saved a freakin' city!!"

Sky was still listening to his mp3 player, " ~You've been, thunder struck!... Thunderstruck!!~ " Until he heard 'What do you have to do to get fed around here?! ' over the music. Sky froze. "Hello?" He looked around. No one but himself and Nurse Joy, and she didn't have that voice… it was deeper than his own, and sounded very irritated. Yet... it sounded familiar. Besides Nurse Joy and himself, Sky noticed Spike storming around the cafeteria.

"Did you say something, Sky?" Nurse Joy stood up from behind the counter she was cleaning with arm fulls of cans and paper plates.

After a moment he took his eyes off Spike. Sky was too perplexed to get irritated that only _now_ had the nurse responded. He thought for a moment. "Did you hear someone say something?"

Nurse joy looked around. "I didn't hear anyone say anything, Sky. And I don't see anyone around…"

"Really? I swore I heard something…" Sky looked even more perplexed. He looked at the door. No one. Then he looked at Spike again. For one short, wild moment he thought, maybe…. "…Nah… There's no way. That's… ridiculous." With all factors crossed out, Sky decided Gurdy had given him a bad Mp3, if there was such a thing.

"Maybe you're just hungry, Sky." Nurse Joy suggested, resuming her work on the counters. "I could start making breakfast soon."

Sky nodded in agreement. "Alrighty then." He turned Thunderstruck off, and went through a couple other songs. _Maybe I was just hearing things…_

------------x-x-x-x-x-x------------

Later that morning, Nurse Joy had filled the Pokemon Center with the warm scents of bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee. Sky was in heaven, hungrily eating plate after plate of breakfast foods.

Spike, sitting below him, was eating a similar place, but the Croconaw's focus shifted immensely the moment he realized what Nurse Joy had brewed. He made up his mind that he'd have it some way or the other. He tried the direct approach. The Croconaw leapt onto a chair and pointed at the mug of coffee with a very happy face.

Sky looked at what Spike was pointing at and nearly choked on his bacon. "Forget it!" He snatched the mug away. Spike's face fell. "Not after what happened last time at the diner, remember?"

Spike thought for a moment and the event hit him. "Oh yeah… that. Heh heh, good times."

Sky took Spike's grin as a sign he remembered. "Good thing you know what I'm talking about. Now you'll know why you're banned from drinking coffee ever again."

At those words Spike's eyes stretched wide. "B-b-b-banned?! I can't be banned!! He leapt on the table and grabbed Sky's hand before they could reach his fork in an imploring manner. "But I NEEED coffee!! I need it to live! I need it or I'll explode!"

Sky got that he was begging. "No." he tried to lift Spike up, but the Croconaw grabbed the table. Sky got up, pulled the gator's legs and struggled greatly, gritting his teeth. "No… coffee... for you…!!" Finally Spike let go, and Sky held him upside down, noting Spike was about twice as heavy as he used to be. His arms shook. Sky looked into Spike's defiant eyes, the gator had also folded his arms as a sign of rebellion, and wasn't able to repress a grin. However he repeated, "_No_."

Sky put Spike down. Spike simply sat back down, keeping his arms folded. Somehow, that emphasized no made it feel wrong to go after the coffee... Yet he didn't know what was more offensive: Sky refusing to let him have coffee, or Sky struggling so much to simply hold him. "I'm not _that _heavy…"

A few moments later, Sora, Scruf and Tank entered the cafeteria, all still looking dead tired. Sky stopped slurping down eggs long enough to notice them, and was immediately confused. "Huh? Don't tell me you guys are still tired… it's been two days already."

"WE WOULDN'T BE SO FREAKIN' TIRED IF SOMEONE HADN'T PUT US THROUGH A DAMN CRASH COURSE TRAINNING SESSION YESTERDAY!!" Tank screeched with absolute fury. Sky flinched and prepared to shield his face from hate punches from the pig monkey Pokemon, but Tank simply sighed in exhaustion and went to take a seat next to Spike.

"You know... as strange as it is, I think I agree with Tank…for once..." Stated Scruf with bleary eyes. "I think... but don't leave the bacon...mmmmgggnnnn... Milktank stake....nnggg..." Scruf muttered in the most sleep-drunk slurring you could imagine, and slumped down next to Sky's chair. The Growlithe groaned, his eyes hardly open and semi-bloodshot. "Forget breakfast… I just wanna sweep samore…" He closed his eyes and rested his head on his paws.

"Scruf…?" Spike asked cautiously.

"…zzzzzz…."

Spike sweatdropped. "What was the point of getting up and coming here then….?"

Tank murmured something about Scruf being weak then sluggishly made his way up the table to steal some of Sky's food which was not welcome by the trainer, "Hey…!" but Sky ceased complaining after Tank punched his face in.

Sora only yawned, but she was able to stay conscious and refrain from lack of sleep induced violence. Ignoring the morning shenanigans, she smiled tiredly at Spike. "Good morning, Spike." She warmly greeted him, and instantly Spike was reminded of the new level of closeness he had with Sora. "Did you sleep well? You don't seem tired."

Spike grabbed a slice of bacon from his place and devoured it like a bite sized snack. "Yeah, I don't, but you do. But I bet it wasn't from lack of sleep... I told you eating Caterpie and worms would make ya sick."

Sora sighed, this time in exasperation. "We've been through this. . . just because bugs creep you out and you've never seen me eat one until yesterday, doesn't mean they aren't part of my diet."

Spike shivered as he relived watching Sora devour a Caterpie. "Says you! That thing was still alive…the blood was _green, _Sora! _GREEN!_"

Sora sighed again, shook her head and gave up on the matter. "You'd think that wouldn't affect you… you've eaten Rattata before…"

"That was different. They taste good, unlike bugs." Spike mumbled through a mouthful of eggs.

Since Spike just couldn't seem to grasp the concept that different foods can still taste good, or maturity for that manner, Sora just smacked her head with her wing.

Shortly after, Pearl, followed by Flora the Chikorita, and Daisy the Oddish walked in. She yawned, sat down, and pulled a plate of eggs next to her. "Morning, Sky."

"Hi Pearl," Sky said dejectedly; Tank had stolen his entire plate by now.

Pearl noticed. "Just have Nurse Joy make you some more," She suggested simply with a flick of her fork.

"What? The robot?"

Pearl chose to ignore this. "Anyway, did you sleep well? I'm still a little tired."

Sky nodded, forgetting his food. "Yeah, I did. But I dunno about my team... still, I think those extra training sessions were worth it."

Pearl grinned, "You kept them, and yourself, up until midnight. You finally seem serious about training." she surmised, glad for Sky. She had quit training two hours earlier last night.

Sky nodded again, smiling this time. "Of course I have. We _barely_ made it through TC's base that time, and Kyle's too close to my level for my liking." He snatched a piece of bacon while Tank was digging in his ear and munched it quickly. "Plus the gym leader's coming up soon... Corithian Town isn't far, is it?"

"Nope!" Pearl was only becoming happier and happier that Sky was being so responsible about his Trainer career. Normally he just thought he was already good enough without the training and got by on luck. _Maybe that will change now... He's kinda grown up in the past two days..._ She admired, resting her head on her hands.

Sky pushed his chair out and stood up. He balled a fist in front of him. "Okay... We've eaten, so now it's time...." He shot his fist into the air. "FOR FESTIVAL PARTY-DANCE TIME AND SPA RELAXATION!! BOOYAAAH BABY!!"

Pearl didn't move but her face instantly switched to one of frowning annoyance. _Naturally... what was I thinking?_ "What happened to all that talk of training? For a short moment you were responsible for once, Sky!"

Sky titled his head and grinned slightly. "Aw, come on, Pearl. We worked our butts off yesterday. And this festival is only once a year. We could use some down time, don't you think so?"

Pearl considered this. "Well... we _were _battling a lot...." _Spas...._ "And we trained a lot yesterday..." _Spas._ "I suppose we could train later on..." _Spaaaas..._ The thought of spa service, massages, saunas and hotsprings overtook her. Pearl smiled brightly. "Eh, what the heck? Let's hit the spa—I mean festival!"

Sky grinned cheekily. "That's what I'm talking about! Now let's just clean up our breakfast, and then the fun awaits!"

Sky reached for his mug of coffee to finish it off, but Spike's paw was on it, the gator reaching up from the floor on his tippy-toes. "Oh no you don't!" Sky grabbed at the mug, but his hand passed through it. Then the image of the mug and Spike disappeared. Sky realized that was a double team illusion. "....Aw, crap...."

The sound of glass breaking commenced, followed by maniac laughter. "SPIKE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? THAT'S THE GOOD CHINA!!" Nurse Joy shouted from the kitchen shrilly.

At that same moment a plate zoomed by like a frisbee and smashed into the wall. Sky's eyes widened and he dashed for the kitchen. "Spike—no! She's a silent one, she'll kill you!!"

Remembering the fines from Spike, Tank and Larvitar's actions before, Pearl quickly ate her food and ushered a concerned Flora and Daisy outside. "Come on, girls, time to go uh... train! Off we go!!"

However Sora, Tank, and Scruf couldn't leave. Tank jumped down from the table and stood in shock next to a frozen-in-place Sora. They both watched a water pulse blast from the kitchen, and for a brief moment, the cooked eggs stuck inside it. Then it all spattered on the wall messily, inches away from the window.

"NOOOES!! I MISSED THE GLASSY BULL'S-EYE!!" Spike's voice wailed from the kitchen. Then a series of bumps and thuds as Sky and Nurse Joy tried to take him down.

Sora and Tank remained looking absolutely blank, but this behavior no longer really surprised them. "Do you think we'll ever have normal days again...?" Sora asked, absolutely unsure of the answer.

There was a scream of fear from Sky and Nurse Joy, "SPIKE–NO!!" Then a loud roar of flames from the oven, the wall glowed orange. Spike laughed insanely.

"I'VE WON!! TAKE THAT, YOU DAMN HEAT PIXIES!"

Tank slowly shook his head. "...Don't count on it, no. Just as always, ain't it?"

Scruf mumbled in unconscious contentment from the ground. "Hmm... Thanks for the cheeseburger, Flora-sweetie... zzzzz...."


	65. Twilight's Festival

Wow... it's been a long while since I've updated... blame school. XP Well, I have a bunch of chapters done... this arc won't take too long, but it'll be enjoyable. Hope you all like it. ^^

* * *

_**Chapter 65: Twilight's Festival**_

"All right! Where to first?" Exclaimed a fairly excited Sky. He, Pearl, and most of their Pokemon who weren't asleep in Pokeballs at the time were standing at the door of the Pokemon Center, the calamity of Spike on coffee well behind them. (Since Spike was now bound and gagged beside him) The scorch marks on the walls and good china repair and replacement money had been paid out too.

The morning was brisk, with still, gray skies, but no sign of rain. Sky realized for the first time all week it hadn't rained in weeks. But he was still glad for the breeze he felt. Beside him, Flora yawned, sitting next to Pearl.

"Well... first, we should hit the spas. Yeah, the spas _definitely_ sound good." Pearl decided, looking over a brochure with wanting emerald eyes.

Sky titled his head. "But… Shouldn't we hit the festival first?"

Pearl rolled up the brochure with a snap. "Nope!" She replied cheerfully. "The festival starts around six o' clock, so you can stalk the games and food stands later."

"...That's not all I do."

Pearl smirked. "All right, and gawk at the girls who still dress like it's still summer time, too." she waved dismissively.

"What the–!? That happened only once and you know it!"

Pearl turned around; their Pokemon were mild enough, Scruf had been dragged out by Tank, who wasn't happy at having to do that; Sora looked half-asleep; Spike had crashed from the rush of caffeine and still couldn't move or speak; Flora was watching her dangling head-leaf out of boredom and Daisy was staring at the sky aimlessly. "Hmmm... you guys, as long as you stay nearby, can explore the area."

Sky spun around in alarm. "Say wha?! But Spike—he'll destroy the place!!"

Pearl smiled kindly and ignored Sky. "This area has a very nice atmosphere, and very few city hazards. They'll be fine." She insisted cheerfully. "It's like a peaceful park, okay? So I want it to _stay _peaceful."

As she spoke, Pearl smiled directly at Spike and undid the ropes around his arms, feet and jaws. However, even while being freed, the Croconaw's danger sense suddenly sky-rocketed and he watched Pearl with a fear creeping up inside of him, looming with a threatening quietness... despite the blonde's _very _misleading smile. "If something bad happened around here, we'd _hate _for something bad to happen to any one of you... but if the occasion rises, we can't guarantee anything won't. So don't destroy the area, and nothing bad at all will happen to you! 'Kay kay?" she explained jovially.

Spike nodded slowly, staring.

"Good!" Pearl suddenly shot back up and grabbed Sky's hand. "To the spas!"

"Spas?! Wait!! Skin-on-skin contact gives me gas!" He pleaded for Pearl to let him go, but she pulled him along, so he couldn't escape the spas. "Guys—be good and don't kill anyone, okay?! See ya!!" He called back. But soon, Pearl had pulled him off into a building.

Spike was still fearfully rooted to the spot. Flora leapt up, suddenly, energized and peppy. "All right! Nearly an entire day to ourselves! This is going to be awesome!"

"Wait, how do you know we have a day?" Sora asked, stretching a wing out to peck at it.

"I've seen Pearl this way before," Flora answered matter of factly with a huge smile. "You see, she gets like this whenever her father mentions something about a thing called 'malls' or... 'fur salons.' I can't remember the human word for fur. So she'll be gone forever and leave us here... and I'll think she'll never come back..." Suddenly, Flora's voice had gotten distant and sad, like a puppy that would never again see it's owner. Sora sweat-dropped.

"Um.... okay?"

Flora shook her head. "Anyway! Tank!" She head-butted Tank, who wasn't expecting it since he was scratching his rear, and fell over onto the ground.

"Dammit!! Did you have to friggin' push me!? DANGIT!!" He screamed from the floor.

"Could you wake Scruf up, please? He needs to hear this." Flora walked around the Mankey's anger and smiled sweetly, and everyone was struck by how similarly Flora and Pearl behaved. Figuring it useless to argue, Tank stood up, with some curse-laden muttering, and placed a foot on Scruf's head, tilting it. "Yo. Dog-breath. Wake up. Time to go."

Scruf grumbled in discomfort. "Noooo... that's my bacon...!" He twisted his head, and since Tank's tail was dangling nearby, Scruf sniffed it. "Aha!" Then bit it.

Tanks eyes immediately watered. He screeched, jumped and hit the ground still screaming with his tail in both paws. "YAAAAAH!! WHAT THE HELL!?! HOLY FRIGGIN' SHELDDER—THAT HURT!! SON OF SNITCH!! YOU–" What followed were many different and colorful nautical terms not suited for an audience of all ages. Finally Tank stopped and turned to Scruf, eyes twitching and teeth clenched with irrational infuriation. "You... BASTARD!!" He kicked Scruf and the Growlithe leapt up and turned as frantic as if Sky's father with a newspaper and a temper had it out for him.

"Hunh–!?! Wha? Where?! Who?! I didn't do it–I swear!!"

Though Flora didn't quite approve Scruf being kicked, she nodded when he was finally up. "Anyway, now that I have everyone's attention, I propose we make an expedition!"

"Expedition?" Sora echoed, glad to finally be able to say something with Tank silent and now rubbing his tail. "Around town?"

"Yes! We could explore those big hills first," She pointed with her leaf to the grassy rolling hills littered with peach trees. "Whaddya say?" Flora grinned happily.

"I like it," Sora agreed.

"Yeah, whatever..." Tank muttered.

"What's happening again?" Scurf looked confused.

Spike didn't reply. He was _still_ staring ahead fearfully.

Sora tilted her head. "Spike? ...Are you okay?"

Spike just shook his head at first, "No... I can't do anything bad, so I can't be Spike. Pearl scares me."

Sora only rubbed her head with her wing. "Um.... okay?"

Flora suddenly leapt up again. "All right, enough chit-chat! Run to the hills!" She charged off at full speed toward the slopes.

No one else ran but they walked along resignedly. "What was in her breakfast?" Tank asked in irritation.

Scruf only titled his head as he moved. "Seriously... What's going on?"

And as they left Spike didn't move until Sora came back and literally pushed him toward the hills.

Meanwhile in the spas...

"Ah... Isn't this relaxing, Sky?" Pearl signed in blissful contentment, lying in a chair that leaned completely back as a random Smeargle painted her hails a very nice shade of forest green. She was also wearing a beauty mask.

"Pearl? I don't feel right." Sky said helplessly as another Smeargle painted _his _nails. Luckily, he had fought off getting the beauty mask. But the nails... painted dark blue, this would_ definitely _make him appear either homosexual or Emo. He didn't know which fate would befall him. "Help..." he pleaded desperately.

"Aw, you big baby. Besides, the hair curls are next—oh! Look! Top 5 ways to stay slim and in shape!" Pearl pointed to a magazine titled SHAPE before swiping it up, leaving Sky to sob quietly to himself.

"Curls?! NO!! These spikes are natural! I thought this was a spa!!" He cried out.

"Do you still _think_ it's a spa now, or shall we move onto the manicures?" Pearl answered helpfully and flipped a page.

Eventually, the team of Pokemon made their way a good distance from the Pokemon center. They trekked up rolling grassy hills, the winds more prevalent at their new altitude. The blustery breezes plastered Flora's leaf against her face and forced her to squint her eyes to look ahead. _I'm _so_ captain of this expedition..._ She was leading, and everyone else was following behind slowly, with ill-will towards hills and a bit of breakfast indigestion.

"Guys!" Flora called, turning around. "Come on! There's still a little farther to go!"

Scruf was tired and uninterested but nodded and said, "Yeah. Coming."

Tank grumbled something, and Sora was helping Spike along the way since he had crashed from his kitchen-lethal dosage of coffee.

"Wait... just how much farther _is_ it?" Tank complained, remembering the last seven hills they had passed.

Flora looked ahead. "Hmm... about five more hills."

"THE FREAK!? Are you on coffee?! Y-You said it was a short way off!! Are we even _near _town anymore?!"

"That _is_ a short way off!"

"No! No, It's not! Look here, you overly-energetic little—" Just then, Tank was tackled by a blur of brown fur as the word, "_Banzai__!!_" was shouted.

The others all started in surprise and Flora watched in pure confusion. Tank and a second furry being were tumbling down the side of the hill they were scaling, and when they stopped, it had Tank pinned. "Weak. That was a lot easier than I thought it'd be..."

Dazed, Tank focused his vision. The voice was female. He looked up and saw an Eevee grinning mischievously at him. He was stricken by her blue-gray eyes and uplifting smile, but he was too ticked to respond to them. "You're pretty delicate for a fighting type."

At that, a vein on Tank's forehead bulged and he glared at her. "Delicate, huh...? I'LL SHOW YA DELICATE!!" He reached up to grab the small fox, but she simply leapt away to her left and then tackled the sitting Tank and he rolled down the hill screeching furiously.

"Oh no, an assassin!" Scruf called in alarm, awake at last. "Don't worry, Tank! I'm coming!!"

The Growlithe dashed down the hill, focused on the Eevee. Eevee watched as he approached, waiting with her tail swaying back and forth. Then she simply leapt as Scruf nearly tackled her.

"Wha?!" Scruf skidded to a stop and she fell on top of him and planted Scruf to the ground."Oof!! My leg! My leg!"

Eevee noted she was just about a little smaller than Scruf as she stepped all over the Growlithe's back. She smiled again. "Hey... for a slobbery mutt, you're pretty good-lookin'!"

Scruf started again, nearly forgetting the paws pressing into his spine. "W-What!? What do you mean by that? ...And I don't slobber!"

Eevee only smirked more and bent over his head to look teasingly at Scruf's flustered eyes. "Yeah, you heard me... What do you think I meant, sexy?"

"Excuse me... but..." Eevee flinched at third voice. She spun around and saw Sora had approached without her so much as hearing the Pidgeotto come closer, but Sora only looked at her with curiosity and mild-confusion. "Who are you? And why are you using our friend's back as a doormat?" She picked up the term when Scruf had gotten scolded once for once using one as a potty.

Flora had dashed up beside Sora, glaring venomously at the Eevee. "Yes, _I'd _like to know that, too!"

Sora sighed. _Apparently she heard the 'good lookin' comment... or maybe it was 'sexy'?_

The Eevee ignored Flora's apparent anger and addressed Sora cheerily, hopping off Scruf's back. The puppy groaned. "My name's not important!" she stated simply, happily, and confusingly to everyone else.

Sora smiled in a very off-put manner.

Eevee continued, "I was bored, so I figured I'd play with you guys for a while. You don't mind, do you?"

"We're busy." Flora answered curtly. "So yes. We mind."

But at that moment, Eevee made a split second glance behind her and immediately rolled out of the way as Tank fell down with a punch where she was just a moment ago.

"Tank!" Sora called irritably.

Tank only growled with infuriation. "I'll teach you to blind-side me, you rat!"

Eevee smiled at him a few feet away, grinning and waving her fluffy tail around tauntingly. "Really, monkey-boy? You can try,~" She cooed and waggled her tail in the air. "Just don't blame me if you fall on your face again..."

Tank only got angrier. "That's it!" He charged again. This time Eevee crouched, waiting to spring. But after a second, she dashed when Tank approached and spun around, surprising the Mankey, and whipped her fluffy brown tail into his face. The Mankey stumbled back from the sting, and Eevee quickly leapt into a sharp and quick tackle that floored him. Tank landed with another groan.

"There we go! All defeated!" Eevee grinned as if she had just but a band-aid on Tank's arm.

"Was any of that necessary…?" Sora questioned, knowing the Eevee was no threat to all five of them, but was still becoming fairly annoyed.

"Yep." Eevee grinning loftily. "How about we play a game? Does tag sound good to you?"

"Uh..." Sora began, raising a wing, but Flora promptly said, "No thanks."

"I got your tag—right here!!" Tank leapt for Eevee again with a drop kick. But to his and his teammates' surprise, Eevee dashed out of range in a Quick Attack at the last second as Tank's foot hit the ground, then back into the Mankey's side with the same move. "Ough!!"

Eevee stopped and frowned. "Well, you don't have to play if you don't want to... you could've just said so…" She turned around dejectedly, and Flora thought she was leaving for one blissful second, but then the Eevee took off in a Quick Attack toward Spike. Spike was still where Sora had left him, since he didn't feel like moving, and watched her approach with a bland expression.

_...Something's telling me to dodge._

Eevee got closer at the speed of a bullet. He still didn't move. _...I _really _should dodge._

Too late. And he still hadn't moved. "...DAMN YOU, COFFEE CRASHES!!"

Eevee leapt into Spike's chest, knocking him backwards, and then quickly leapt off. When she landed, he saw, horror-stricken, that she had his amulet in her mouth.

"...you just won't get _this _back, if you don't play." She said through her teeth and walked around until she stood over his head.

Simply looking upward, Spike stared at her upside down figure from laying on his back and glared sternly. "Give that back." Luckily, Verrex had been separated from him before TC's base exploded, so the amulet just repressed the ghost powers of his Ex-Form whenever his emotions got out of hand.

The Eevee only grinned wider. "That's what I'm talkin' about! Try to catch me!" She dashed off to their right, towards a bunch of apple trees.

"HEY!" Tank screamed furiously. "GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!" The Mankey dashed past Spike in hot pursuit. Spike groaned from the floor.

"I'll show you to ruin our adventure!!" Flora joined in the chase as well.

Spike blinked and watched them go. Then he groaned. "Bad...coffee.... but I really need that back..."

Sora padded over. "Spike, do you really want Verrex to take over your mind again, if he comes around here?"

Spike's eyes went wide. "Oh crap! He can do that?! Even after the split?!"

Sora, not knowing the answer really, just nodded gravely.

Spike leapt to his feet and dashed off. "Tank! Wait up!"

Sora took flight and flew slowly after them. "Tank's right… Crazy is normal for us." She resigned herself to the fact with a sigh and made sure she didn't lose them… or else they'd likely kill each other.


	66. Breakers of the Mundane

All right, next chapter at last! I like this one. Again, funny-ish events happen. :P Look for the next chapter soon. I got a few laying in wait. ;)

**~Note!~** Oh right, and a few chapters ago, I said these were filler chapters. Ignore that. Fillers don't affect the main story, and this does. So... yeah, this stuff's part of the real deal. :O

I just realized I ditched the inspirational songs. Just think of something funny for now, 'cause I'll just put up Steve Vai all the time if I got to choose. My good friend Xazian got me hooked to his work. :D

Okay. Thanks goes to Brandon Brownson and Seedlo for reviewing! Yay! Reviewers! As always, reviewers rock. On that note, I'm up for criticism. I think it'd help me. So if you happen to notice anything or have an ideas, drop a line! I'm a big boy, I can take it. Thanks all, and enjoy the story!  
_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 66: Breakers of the Mundane**_

After much fox chasing, the mischievous Eevee had finally returned Spike's amulet, which the Croconaw promised to cherish always right before using it as a projectile when Eevee made a very lewd remark about him and the medal, and Tank had run out the breath, motivation, and pride it took to chase her.

When all had given up but Sora, the brown kitsune sat up proudly, looking delighted. "I'm Twilight!"

"_Now _you decide to give us your name." Sora said and suddenly began to study the fox thoughtfully. "So you're an Eevee... you're not supposed to have blue eyes like that, are you?"

Twilight the Eevee proudly shook her head. "Nope. Very rare inheritance!"

Sora continued to look thoughtful, then suddenly looked like she was smacked with a fish. "That's right… our trainer's been mumbling in his sleep about having one of your species." The others were panting as they caught up behind the two.

Twilight suddenly looked startled at that comment. But when Sora titled her head, the Eevee simply nodded. "Yeah... well anyway, I'm sorry I attacked your friend," Tank grumbled as he walked past Twilight, but he was too tired to attack so he just threw a passing glare and dismissive wave instead. "But I've been very bored lately." The Eevee suddenly looked crestfallen. "Actually, I haven't had this much find in a long time."

Scruf nodded understandingly, but Flora continued glowering at Twilight before stepped forward saying, "Well, now that you've had your fun, shouldn't you be getting back where you belong? _Away _from us? _Far, FAR away_?"

Twilight tilted her head curiously. "You mean the apple tree? Why?" Then as if she was suddenly struck dumb with inspiration she froze before smile a very sly smile. "Hey... you're standing awfully close to Mr. Stud-lithe..."

Scruf's face went redder than usual, but he didn't dare speak a word. Flora turned just as red before barking, "So what? I'm his ma—" For some reason, announcing that in front of everyone, even though they knew it, stirred up embarrassment in Flora. "...Th-That's none of your business!"

Twilight didn't take off her highly smug, cat-like grin, but continued, "Oh, I get it. I see. But you're right. None of my business, right?" Twilight pondered what other infuriating comments she could say, but decided against it. Instead, she turned to Sora, whom was more interesting at the moment. "I could show you guys the rest of the town, if you wanted. It'd be fun! Even the sour-puss mankey and temperamental Chikorita would enjoy themselves! Please?"

Sora sweat-dropped. She wondered if Twilight realized the flaming death-glares of hatred Tank and Flora shot at her. For the Eevee's safety she quickly replied, "Uh, yeah–sure!"

"Yes!" Twilight cheered victoriously, giving a quick leap. Then she dashed off again down the hill. "_Follow_ _Me_!"

Everyone had to oblige. Tank and Flora both approached a side of Sora and asked, very seriously, walking now because of Follow Me, "Can I kill her?"

"No." Sora replied with a deadpan voice and empty expression. "I'm sure she doesn't mean it—"

"Oh yes she does!" Both Flora and Tank said again heatedly, and stormed off. Sora watched them go silently before forcing herself to stop and break Follow Me so she could turn around to Spike, whom was lying on the floor ignoring everything, including the move and the arguing. "...What do you think?"

Spike gazed up at the sky solemnly. "...I'm hungry."

Instead of taking it as usual, Sora decided on Quick Attacking Spike—it was good stress relief—until he got up and they caught up to a now impatiently waiting Twilight at the bottom of the hill.

_XxXxxxXxxxxxX_

A few minutes later, after being show a strawberry field, a random Milktank ranch, and multiple houses with pies in the windows, Twilight had led the team into the heart of town. Although they received many odd stares for being a group of Pokemon walking around without a trainer. A kid had even asked his mom if he could pet them.

"The blue one would bite your hand off, sweetie."

"Aw!"

Spike chuckled, twirling a blueberry pie on his finger that he was 'testing.'... by eating half of it. "Heh heh... damn straight."

"Spike!" Sora scolded with a sharp glare. "Be nice, we're in public. Besides, you've already gotten us chased down an entire block for stealing that pie."

"It was well worth it!" Spike declared, taking another bite out of the pie so that more violet blueberry filling covered his muzzle. "Humans are food masters but they hog it all and give us pellets that taste like... well, dirt."

"True," Scruf agreed, "and they make steak and cheeseburgers. How _couldn't _they be anything less than greedy food mongers?"

"Good point. See? Scruf agrees with me!" Spike pointed out. "That totally means I'm right!"

Sora sighed and placed a wing on her forehead. "This isn't helping my migraine. Twilight, where are we now?"

"Heart of town," The Eevee replied instantly, focused on looking around. When she noticed the Pokemon Humane Society weren't chasing their tails, she relaxed and turned around. "Can't blame you for taking pie..." She grinned at Spike. "Especially blueberry pie. That old lady makes the best in town!"

Scruf nodded, taking a bite out of "Spike's" pie and Spike, with a mouthful of crust, gave a thumbs up.

Twilight chuckled, grinning. She knew all along sticking with this group would make for a day of merriment. _These are the first Pokemon ever to stay around me this long... and...." _Now watching Spike and Scruf taunt Tank playfully by keeping the pie out of his reach, she smiled. _And it's fun..._

Suddenly Twilight stopped mid-walk as a thought struck her. She had an idea. A _fun _one. The Eevee's eye lids drooped ever so slightly and then went _foxy_-mode as she approached the two, slowly strutting past Spike, Scruf and Tank with an air of confidence while stretching slightly, showing off her lithe muscles under a well-kept, just slightly dirty brown coat. She flicked her lavishly fluffy tail in the air with a swagger to it, and blinked at them slowly with her large blue-silver eyes. "I wonder which Scrufy and Spikes like more? Pie? Or _me…_?" she asked breathlessly.

Spike and Scruf both stopped their jovial pie devouring and Tank torturing festivities and immediately stared with very stunned expressions at Twilight. Their expressions didn't change as they glanced at each other, but Spike at least managed to swallow his mouthful of pie. "Well uh..."

Tank's eye twitched after a moment of silence. "...I wasn't asked... What am I? Chopped Feebas?!"

Sora said nothing but looked slightly colder as she looked on at the Eevee with just a trace of ill-will. _Relax, Sora... Goodwill... she's just being.... _her_, I guess. Goodwill...._

Flora wasn't as peaceful. She wasn't sure if it was the flirting, or the fact she didn't know Attract to get Scruf to stare at _her_ that way that bugged her most. "THAT'S _IT_!"

----

"Pearl, that sucked. I _never _want to go Ultimate Shopping again," Sky puffed, carrying many different pink shopping bags that were forced on him against his will. "This is a festival! How did you find all this!?"

"You'll be fine," Pearl reassured, only carrying a single bag as she walked and wearing neon green rimmed heart-sunglasses. The town had become slightly livelier with more citizens walking around to join the town festivities. "I like to do this sometimes. Those are mostly souvenirs, anyway. I'll mail them home so you don't have to carry them. We didn't shop very much, and there's still plenty of time left in the day." Pearl lowered her glasses to smile gratefully at Sky. "So thanks, Sky! You've been very helpful."

The comment at least diminished Sky's temper, but he was still annoyed. "_I _didn't shop at all..." he reminded her flatly.

But now Pearl ignored him. Instead she spotted their Pokemon gathered at a corner, noticing Flora looked rather upset... okay, really just downright pissed. "Huh? What are they doing here? Hey guys!"

Flora looked over in their direction, temporarily distracted from attempting to rip out Twilight's throat; Pearl was running toward them. Sky struggled farther behind the blonde with the bags. "Oh, we found Pearl. That was easy." She spun around and tossed Twilight a death-glare. "Now, you floozy..."

"Uh oh!" Twilight suddenly tensed up. "Trainers!" Remorsefully, she tossed a sad look at the group. "...Later guys!" Without another word, the Eevee quickly ducked into an alley, and with the sun shining the wrong way, the others instantly lost track of her in the darkness.

"Hey! Aren't you staying?" Scruf called into the alley. No answer.

Flora 'hmph'-ed and promptly turned her back on the alley. "Good riddance. What a flirting little sl...!"

Spike grinned knowingly at the frustrated Chikorita. "You only say that because she flirted with Scruf _and_ he liked it. I'm actually sad she left since you can't really blame her for liking me as well. I—Oof!!" Both Flora and Scruf mule-kicked Spike five feet away and onto his back where the Croconaw didn't move.

"You talk too much!" Flora spat furiously, face reddening.

"Spike, shut up or I'll somehow be blamed for this! Besides, she flirted with you too!" Scruf added hotly, though he and Flora were both highly embarrassed.

"I was getting to that.... and I was double teamed...oogh.. not... fair..." Spike groaned from the floor.

"Ironic _Double Team _is one of your moves, isn't it?" Sora pointed out helpfully. Spike just groaned again.

Pearl had finally made it to them and titled her head at their strange friendly-fire style behavior, but then noticed something. "Huh... that's weird, I thought I saw another Pokemon..." she quickly made a head-count. Everyone was present. She kept Daisy with her in case of an emergency. "I must have imagined it... but I could've sworn..."

At that moment Sky caught up and dropped the bags. Pearl's eyes went wide and she bugged out. "Sky— one-of-a-kind glass valuable figurines are in there! Be careful!"

Sky clapped his hands past each other, signaling he was done carrying them and done caring. "That explains the weight, then." He ignored a slightly furious Pearl and turned to the Pokemon. "Guys, there are some games here and we can easily go poach some— I mean _win _some prizes from. Who's up for it?"

Sora and Scruf cheerfully agreed. Tank nodded morosely, still ticked and feeling somewhat self-conscious about Twilight ignoring him. _What, do I smell or something…?_ he was thinking. And Spike groaned from the floor again.

"All right! Glad everyone's in. Let's go!"

_xXxxxxXxxxxXx_

The first game Sky and his team approached, was a stand just like back in Meritina. Sky looked it up and down. This stand hosted a bunch of bull's eye targets behind it and a sleazy looking caretaker was nodding off as he read a copy of _Victoria's Secret._

_This shouldn't be too hard. _Sky thought to himself nodding. He looked down beside him. "Tank,"

Tank rubbed his hands together. "Let's win us some free stuff." Tank said gruffly.

The caretaker, stirred by Sky's approach, jumped into consciousness and began fumbling around with his magazine frantically before hiding it. "Ah—greeting, kind game enthusiast!"

"Greetings, perv!" Sky replied rather cheerfully and the caretaker's smile instantly died.

"Yeah, yeah... cute. So what do you want? You and your Pokemon could try winning something, you know. Game of darts."

"Sure thing." Sky slid a dollar over the counter and the clerk in turn passed a small cup of darts their way. Sky divided them amongst himself and Tank. He began targeting the bull's eyes with one eye closed, poking out his tongue. "Okay, bud... just carefully take aim... this takes precision. Don't rush, and you'll get it."

Tank nodded obligingly.

"Okay, and once you have the target and it feels right, fire away! All right? But keep your arm under control." Tank nodded again. Sky smiled. "Good. Now try to—"

At that very moment, Tank jumped up, stole Sky's darts before smacking him down, and landed on the counter. At once he began firing rapidly toward the targets with the look and shout of an in-service war veteran with a semi-automatic. "YAAHHHH!!"

Tank knocked down everything, the clerk had to duck and cover, and soon stuffed Pokemon plushies had as many holes in them as Swiss cheese whilst stuffing littered the air. Yet somehow, every target had a dart; right on the bulls' eye.

The clerk cautiously crept toward Sky, holding out a packet of Full Restores. "He–here, take 'em–take 'em! Just call off the assassination attempts!" He passed the items to Sky, ran off, and hopped into a nearby taxi.

"Floor it! There's some monkey out there with a gun out there!" shouted the clerk. Which could be interpreted in many different ways.

The driver gasped. "Mama mia!"

And at that the taxi speed off at 50 mph.

Sky, holding a bleeding nose, just stared. ".....Great job, Tank."

Tank stood on the counter-top with a triumphant arms-crossed disposition. Cooly the Mankey blew a piece of stuffing off his ear. "(Yeah, sure.)"

The day went on like that for a while, just a little less chaotic. Spike helped win an Elixer by blasting water into Politoed mouths, only screwing up by drenching the clerkswoman's hair... which then fell off. Sora and Tank had won two PP ups by dominating a two-part battle tournament, defeating an Snubull and Glameow, (A Pokemon Sky had never seen before) and it was approaching twilight as the sky reddened when Scruf had lined up for a race on the riverside. The water gurgled smoothly past as the Growlithe watched the sun beginning to set. Sky noticed a lot of people had arrived at the riverside, all dressed in different colored kimonos.

_Twilight... is this some kinda twisted, ironic coincidence...? _Scruf pondered uncertainly. The Eevee had left hours ago. Then he shook his head. "What am I thinking? I just liked her looks, she used Attract on me... that's all..." The Growlithe prayed to Entei this was true.

"...And GO!!"

Scruf flinched and jumped as a bang went off and every Pokemon beside him took off. "Scruf—run!!" Sky and his teammates called.

"Darn it...!!" Scruf wanted to bite himself for getting distracted, but he took off instead since that was just a little more productive at the time. The Pokemon in the lead was a Doduo, footing it for what seemed like dear life. A little way ahead moving in a cluster was an Electrike, Meowth Pichu, and a Politoed. Scruf noticed how easily he was gaining on them. _All right...now..._

As he got into the cluster of runners, Scruf swerved to run around Electrike, made a side-ways skid in front of Meowth that nearly tripped the cat, and burst forward again to leap over Pichu. The Growlithe moved his paws furiously as he took off and soon overtook Politoed. The frog muttered, out a breath, a very inappropriate word as Scruf did.

There was less than half the course left before they would hit the finish line. Scruf saw Doduo was far ahead, but not unreachable. Gritting his teeth, Scurf poured on the speed and worked his paws harder and stunned those behind him. He heard a very loud, "I quit!" from the Meowth behind him. In a matter of seconds Scruf was just behind the Doduo as they approached the last legs of the run. "Oh crap!" It's right head exclaimed. "Dog—right behind us!"

"For real?! Holy shizle! Let's blow!" Said the other head. They made a dash for it, but Scruf dashed too, keeping pace.

"I'm not done yet!" he called.

Scruf and Doduo pushed for the last bit of distance, Doduo just ahead of Scruf before the Growlithe tore up grass and pushed ahead and past the white painted finish line on the grass... just before Doduo. A picture was snapped at the exact moment. After a second... "Winner: Sky Selvern and Growlithe!"

_I have a name, _Scruf thought irritably.

Sky and his team cheered. The rest of the trainers just were flat out disappointed and murmured amongst themselves about Scruf's seemingly drug-obtained speed. "Way to go, Scruf!" Sky called. Scruf panted with his tongue hanging out and nodded at the praise. Meanwhile Doduo cursed. "Uncool! We lost! This is all your fault, you jive-turkey!" Right-head screamed.

"No dude, you screwed up. I was winning until you started complaining!" Left head accused.

"Tell it to your mother!"

"Fine, and she'll agree with me and beat you, prick!"

"That's you too, twit!!"

The Doduo heads started in-fighting amongst themselves, naturally. Scruf cautiously crept away and left the bizarre scene to continue without him being within range. The course seemed a lot shorter as he jogged back to his teammates. "Nice running, Furball!" Flora was the first to congratulate him, smiling proudly.

Seeing her happy, Scruf smiled and his tail wagged. _What _was _I thinking? I did only like Twilight's looks._ As he looked on at the Chikorita, he felt certain._ Flora's special. _"Thanks..." He replied sheepishly, nuzzling her face as he came to them, licking her cheek as well. "It wasn't that hard, though..."

Tank tilted his head. "Is that modesty or gloating...?"

Spike couldn't tell either. He shrugged. "Both?"

Sky made his way over to Scruf, holding something blue, and knelt down next to Scruf. "And to the victor goes the spoils! Good job, Scruf." He petted the Growlithe's head and then took out a piece of candy. It was wrapped in blue foil. "One Rare Candy for you... and... I'll decide who to give the other two to later." He unwrapped it and Scruf promptly licked it out of his hands. It was flavorless.

"What the heck...?" Scruf murmured in disappointment. Then, the moment he swallowed, he felt just as if he had completed a harsh training course _without _the soreness. He instantly felt stronger. "Whoa....!" He spun around. "Hey guys! Flavorless candy makes you stronger!!"

"Brilliant!" Spike shouted.

Tank's eyes bugged. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He was preparing to mug Sky and steal it, but Sky noticed the look and tossed Tank one instead of running, he knew he wouldn't get far.

"Relax, you were getting one anyway... seeing as how...er..." Sky thought how he could say Tank was the weakest party member without getting punched. "...seeing as how you're the... _newest."_

Tank grinned, nodded and ate the candy after unwrapping it. He waited a moment. "Whoa-hoho!" He laughed. "Now_ that's_ what I'm talkin' about!" He started flexing, expecting his muscles to be able to compare with a Machoke's. "Nice, nice... Course, they were about this good without the miracle sweet, too, but _now_..."

Sora shook her head. "You are a piece of work... you know that?"

Tank just kept flexing. "Well aware of it, sweet cheeks." Then he blinked and realized what he had just said. "Erm—Sora, I mean... holy crap, I really said that. Yeah, sorry about that one."

Sora simply shook her head again and walked away. "These sort of situations end with me commenting on them too much…"


	67. 1 Beat of Transgression

Well, I didn't want to spend to long away from this. ;) Here ya go, two in one day! There's an important character introduction here, too. More of a treat!

Thanks goes to Brandon Brownson for reviewing and the readers for reading! Thanks everyone!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 67: 1 Beat of Transgression**_

_Cool! Scruf won!_

Were the quiet thoughts of Twilight. The Eevee was concealed underneath the shade of a large bush. By pressing her body close to the earth she could see the racing area of the river. _He's really fast..._ _But…_She also saw the affectionate scene between the Growlithe and Flora. She grinned. _But he's taken._

The Eevee looked on. _Sky's team, _she had gotten the trainer's name after hearing Spike say it rather loudly when the trainer had passed a food stand without buying anything. Twilight had followed them all day; something that both didn't disturb her but surprised her. _All of them have won_ something... _they're really good..._

She watched as Tank chased after Sky for the final Rare Candy piece and Sky screamed frantically before he was forced to jump into the river. Twilight couldn't hold back laughing. _And they have fun! All the time! _..._Maybe.... I could...?_

Twilight noticed another trainer run towards the river. She immediately recognized it not to be Pearl, for this trainer was a male with white-silver hair. She had never seen him before. The thought of being a trainer's Pokemon ran through the Eevee's mind one more time. A certain trainer's Pokemon. It scared her. It excited her. Twilight grinned. "Maybe...."

Sky splashed from under the river, gasped and shook his head which sent water in ever direction. He even spit out a short stream of water and groaned. "Ugh... well, that went great. Darn it, Tank!"

"Here," The white haired trainer extended a hand towards the river. "let me help."

Sky shook his head one more time and took the trainer's hand. "Thanks," He looked up and the first thing he noticed were the trainer's intense deep ocean-blue colored eyes and stark white hair. Although the trainer looked friendly enough and Sky noticed he was grinning. With a little effort, he managed to pull Sky out of the river.

"Great, now I'm soaked..." Sky muttered, waving his dripping sleeves. His hair practically slopped over his eyes.

The trainer laughed. "Your Mankey really knows what it wants. Seems a bit greedy, maybe... I'd say some more training is in order." The trainer was dressed in a white t-shirt with a gray vest over it (the vest Sky noticed with approval.) and dark cobalt cargo styled jeans, and even more interestingly, he worse white sandals.

Sky could hear the trainer's good natured tone in his remark perfectly well, but he still found the comment irritating. Maybe it was just from being drenched in water. "We train _a_ _lot _already." Sky replied stiffly. _Why does _every_ new trainer I meet have a way of ticking me off?_

"Oh really?" The trainer asked. Sky thought his tone shifted to skepticism. Now he was waiting for an argument opener. He had dealt with Kyle before; this guy would be a pushover. But the trainer only looked thoughtful. "Hmm... maybe you're right. You're Growlithe was impressive enough. So the Mankey's new then?"

Sky's irritability was deflated instantly and he blinked. "Uh... yeah," He was impressed by the trainer's intuition.

The trainer laughed again. "Yep, I knew it. Don't worry, I _definitely _know how that feels." He suddenly reached for his belt, drew a Pokeball, and released a small teepee looking Pokemon that immediately started running around wildly.

"This here is Icee," The trainer pointed at where the Snorunt stopped running shortly after he began speaking. "She's insane." He said fondly. The Snorunt grinned widely at the remark, as if liking it.

Sky was instantly reminded of Spike. "...So... I'm _not _the only person with insane Pokemon..."

("Hey! I find that offensive!") Spike shouted, waving a fist.

Sky chuckled. "Your's is way more willing to take a joke..."

The white haired trainer also laughed. "Name's Ben, by the way. Hopefully you've noticed I'm a trainer by now, but I'm just in it for the traveling." He bent down to rub the back of Icee's head. The Snorunt cooed. "and for these guys."

Suddenly, Sky realized he liked the trainer a lot more due to that statement. "Cool. I'm collecting Gym Badges. I need to, since me and my team is going to be the Kleeto Region Champions around next year."

A glimmer appeared in Ben's eyes. "Really? You're collecting gym badges?" He suddenly stood up, and Sky noticed a challenging look on the Ben's face, as well as him drawing another Pokeball. "That must mean you're a good battler. If you're really collecting gym badges, I should test you. To see if you're ready for the gym in Corithian."

In a flash of light, Ben had released a very long and black snake Pokemon, which had gold diamond markings, red eyes and fangs, and a blade for the end of its tail.

Sky didn't argue, in fact he liked the proposition. "A Seviper, huh? All right, I'll show you how much we've been training!" Although something struck him. _Does Ben seem different...? _But he shrugged it off. "Tank! Let's show 'em!"

Tank, whom was busy flexing his muscles, waltzed over in front of Sky. "So you wanna get smacked down, eh—"

"Poison Tail, X!" Ben suddenly shouted.

Immediately, the Seviper dubbed as X spun and swung its tail, which was now glowing a sickening purple, towards Tank's face with amazing speed.

The Mankey's eyes widened, and he quickly leant backwards just in time as the blade sailed past. "What the...?"

"Now Bite!"

Before Tank could recover, X lunged forward, and sunk his red fangs into Tank's arm. Tank screeched, and pulled his arm back, blood escaping as he did so.

Meanwhile, Icee had stopped running and settled down near the rest of Sky's party. "Uh-oh. X's fighting this time." The Snorunt observed in an astonished voice and Spike's head spun toward her. "You're friend might die~!" she reported cheerily. She was singing.

Spike raised an eyebrow incredulously. He swung his head back towards the battle. Tank was bleeding already. What if she was right...? "...TANK!" He suddenly shouted. "BE CAREFUL OUT THERE!!"

"Poison Tail!"

Sky gritted his teeth, but finally got over his shock of Ben and X's lethal attacks. It seemed every attack was aimed for a critical place. X's bite had just missed Tank's shoulder, where it would've surely disabled his arm. _He's crazy!!_ "Tank, Karate Chop!!"

X tossed his bladed tail at Tank again, but Tank was prepared this time and ran forward and swerved out of the attack's path as it stabbed the ground behind him. He leapt, spinning slightly, and instead of a Karate Chop, swung a full fledged spinning kick into the side of X's face. Hissing, the Seviper was launched backwards, but just after landing, it slithered back onto its belly, glaring venomously at Tank.

Sky's enthusiasm toward the hit suddenly faded. "That looked like it didn't do much of anything..."

"Fighting type moves are less effective on Poison Types." Ben said seriously, and Sky noticed his expression and silver eyes were firmly set in stony focus that scared the sorrel haired trainer. "That was your second mistake, next to challenging me."

"_You challenged me!!" _Sky waved his arms shouting.

"Glare, X!"

Sky caught his breath, realizing he had lost focus. "Tank, Screech!"

Just as X's eyes had begun glowing yellow, Tank shut his, took a breath, and shrieked as monkey-like and loudly as possible, and the sound waves reverted all along the river side. X cringed from the intense vibrations and stopped using Glare immediately.

Sky had also suffered the attack, and was looking ahead with a dizzy daze. "Now... go... Fury Swipes..."

Tank charged at the Seviper, baring claws.

Ben noticed Tank and shook his head to recover from the shriek. "Use Wrap!"

X was also quick to recover, despite feeling shaky, and he quickly lunged toward the charging Tank. Tank slowed his pace and began timing his attack and swung the moment X was in front of him, but the Seviper slithered out of range. Then before Tank knew what was happening, X had spun his body around the Mankey and wrapped him up. Tank gasped for breath as he felt X begin squeezing so hard he felt the air leave his lungs.

"Tank!" Sky cried out in worry.

"Now throw it and top it with Poison Tail!" ordered Ben.

X nodded and spun around again, and feelings the snakes grip loosen. Tank took a deep breath of sweet, sweet air, but the edge of X's tail had caught around him and suddenly flung him into the air.

Tank gritted his teeth as he spun around in mid-air. _Crap...!!_

X repositioned himself and raised his tail, slowly taking aim...

Sky suddenly got an idea. A panic induced idea, but an idea. "Tank–Seismic Toss!!"

"Too late!" X's tail lunged forward at Tank. The Mankey heard the call just in time, spun around in mid-air using his tail, and grabbed the poison snake's tail with both arms as it shot forward, feeling the blade slice past his side as blood spattered from the cut.

Tank cringed and shut one eye, but managed to get a solid grip before turning his body around with everything he had and flung the Seviper clear across the clearing, X hissing all the way. A huge splash of water erupted as the Seviper landed in the river.

Ben turned around to see the water splash and glared. "Damnit..."

Tank fell hard onto his side and gasped in pain as he felt his side throb. But he leapt back up to his paws, not knowing where X was until he saw droplets of water falling on people. The Mankey heaved a sigh of relief, then he turned frantically to the rest of his party. "Guys—Tag!! Tag!!"

Spike, Sora, and Scruf all pointed to Sky with blank faces. "He didn't call it." Spike said flatly.

"Traitors!!" Tank screeched.

Just then, Tank and Sky spun around as a second eruption of water splashed all unfortunate nearby kimono wearers. X had leapt from the water and was airborne.

Analyzing just how they should attack, Sky pointed forward and shouted, "Tank! Charge and do what you do!"

Smirking, Tank wholeheartedly agreed. "Hell yeah!" His Inner Focus ability kicked in, and Tank forgot about his pain, and charged, focused solely on the battle. As he charged he ran in an arc, avoiding a flurry of glowing bright needles X launched with Poison Sting, then ducked once he closed in after hearing both 'Poison Tail' and seeing X's tail zip past over his head as he ran under it. A few stray hairs on his head had just been cut off.

Tank had somehow closed all the distance between himself and X completely unharmed, so Tank leapt once he was right beside the Seviper, spinning slightly and aimed a straight high kick right into X's chin. The snake hissed and was knocked backwards, hissing and spitting angrily.

"Yeah! Knock him out!" Scruf cheered from the sidelines along with the others.

Tank began grinning, but he also noticed from the corner of his eye, Seviper swing his tail around, and leapt to avoid a leg sweeping Poison Tail. Tank did a backwards cartwheel to get out of the Seviper's range and growled at it. He began thinking of new ways how he could make this snake cry. "Damn snake... you're_ really_ askin' for it, aren't you?"

X hissed, trying to ignore very bad head pains. "Ssssmall annoyanssse.... you're not yet ssstrong enough to defeat me."

Ben noticed how tired X was beginning to get and nodded in acknowledgment. "You're Mankey's pretty persistent,"

"Your Seviper's pretty strong," Sky returned, grinning, but he knew he had to focus hard. _If we want to have a chance to win...!_

A brief stare-down lasted only but a second before Ben called out, "Screech, X!"

"You too, Tank!" Sky countered.

Both Tank and X, stood their ground, took a deep breath, and let loose high pitched screeches that filled the entire area, making every nearby inhabitant cringe. A girl screamed too and ran away.

When it was over, Sky and Tank stumbled around in a daze. Sky tried to recapture his senses, also getting the eardrum damage of screech x 2 but managing to get his hearing back just in time to hear 'Wrap!'

Before Tank could recover, X had lunged and wrapped his body around Tank before quickly pulling away, spinning Tank around like a top.

Ben was holding his head from the pain Double Screech had caused. "Now... Poison Tail...!"

As Tank was spinning, X slashed his tail past Tank, cutting his arm as blood flew from the new cut and Tank fell onto his back.

Feeling searing pain that had nothing to do with the new cut, and realizing he was beginning to sweat, Tank realized for the first time he had been poisoned. He remembered back to when he had grabbed X's tail in mid-air for the seismic toss. _It must've been then..._ Tank felt woozy both from the pain of his cuts and the poison, and now the lack of blood. _This guy's.... cutting me to pieces...._ he though as he staggered back to his feet. Feeling a sharp pain, he grasped his bleeding arm, but the Mankey gave a weak laugh. "This is great..."

X froze and looked very confusedly at Tank. "What...?"

Moving up an arm and shifting his feet, feeling his blood run down his leg, the Mankey made fist and took on his usual fighting stance. Pain was obvious in his shaking body, and even though they were tired, the Mankey's eyes glared ahead. "I've seen both the bird... and the thief.... keep going after taking stuff just like this... Now no one… can say I'm weak just 'cause I'm new...Now..." He caught his breath and gave a very wide grin. "You'll have to kill me... before I lose!!"

Very_ persistent. _Ben thought. Now he was thoroughly impressed. "Okay… X, finish this with wrap. Squeeze until he gives up or passes out."

Spike sat up in alarm, realizing how badly injured Tank was. And X had only been hit two or three times. "Tank! You don't need to go that far!" Tank ignored him. "Hey!"

Sky also noticed Tank's sweating and haggard breathing and immediately recognized poison symptoms, but just as he was about to fish around for a Pecha Berry, X lunged forward and in a flash wrapped himself around Tank again. "Tank!"

"Sssorry, Mankey... but thisss is the end of this battle..." X hissed into Tank's ear. "But know that you are very valiant."

Tank grunted as he felt X constricting him tightly, losing breath again, feeling light headed, his vision darkening....

Then amid being squeezed lifeless, Tank felt his arm move when the rest of his body couldn't move a muscle. He noticed it was the arm drenched in blood slipping against X's smooth skin. _That's it..._ Tank suddenly pulled his arm with as much strength as he could gather, and his arm came free. Before X could react, he immediately began clawing the snake. X hissed and the moment Tank felt his grip loosen, he pulled out his other arm, continuing the assault until he could pull his body out from the snakes grip. Tank gasped in sweet air. _Finally..._ The mankey leapt onto solid ground again beside X and quickly wrapped his arms around X's body.

"What?!" Ben uttered in surprise, confused. "How did he get his arm free?"

"All right!" Sky cheered triumphantly with a fist into the air, then he lowered it and pointed, knowing what move Tank would use, but he still wanted to help. "Let's wrap this up! Tank, Seismic Toss!"

Tank flicked his tail in acknowledgment, and said in solemn tongues, "I told you...I'm still alive..." and right as X began to lunge in to bite his head off, Tank leapt into the air powerfully, spinning, and X's head was jerked off course and he started hissing again.

Tank focused, tensed, and a wild glint appeared in his eye and he strained every muscle in his body as he pulled X down toward the earth with everything he had. "_And I said you'd have to kill me in order to win!!"_

At the finish of the spin Tank slammed X's head powerfully and directly into the floor below them. There was a very audible thud, and X went blank faced, staying completely still from his position on the floor, before crumpling down unto the ground, completely unconscious. Tank collapsed over X's body, hardly leaping high enough to complete the two revolutions he had done, and panted in sheer exhaustion, trying to keep his eyes open as sweat poured down past them.

_Did I do it...?_

"Tank!"

"X!"

Both Sky and Ben rushed towards their respective Pokemon; Sky skidding to a halt on his knees and forcing a Pecha Berry down Tank's throat, and Ben checking to make sure X was still alive. X shuddered convulsively and gave a low hiss, opening his eyes weakly. "(My.... head... Mi...grane... brain... damage... oowww.....)"

Tank looked up drowsily, the poison ebbing away due to the Pecha berry. He noticed he couldn't fight anymore, but neither could X. Tank half-grinned. "A draw.... typical..." Somehow he was okay with that. It still felt like victory to him and that was all that mattered.


	68. A Name

Okay, this chapter is VERY short. The shortest I've ever written. But I just decided to do it and its good and its important, so yay!

Thanks goes to Brandon Brownson and Seedlo for reviewing. Reviews rock.

Very sad chapter. I hope you all enjoy. The regular chapter will be in another day or so. And remember! Short chapters just means reviewing is easier. ;)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 68: A Name**_

She remembered crying.

Everything was cold. The night sky, dark in the fading light and icy, was cloaked in gray, foreboding clouds. The moon was out and it was the only comforting thing she could find about that night. But it didn't help the coldness she felt seeping through her weak, blood-stained limbs.

A Pokemon lay next to her. Midnight colored fur with dim yellow rings around the ears and legs. An Umbreon. The Pokemon was in a mess of dried blood that spilled from it' hindquarters onto the blades of forest grass. Not breathing and completely still. Yet somehow, the mewling Eevee kit knew it was her mother. It was instinctual to know.

The young kit looked around, she was confused. She was certain her mother had been moving before, talking too. She had fed from her not long ago. Her warmth had hatched her egg. But now, losing the warmth in her fur, she had stopped moving.

They hadn't moved from the very spot they were now. They hadn't moved since the Eevee kit was born. That much, she knew.

She didn't know why but her mother had stopped moving, stopped licking her fur, stopped whispering words of encouragement and endearment… she remembered somethings, but only in chunks; pieces that hardly followed any order at all.

_I will always watch over you._

_Welcome to the world, young one._

_You will grow to be strong Pokemon…_

The strongest memory was the words she had said just before she had stopped moving.

_I… love…. you… Light…_

She never moved again after that.

Why had she stopped moving? A couple phrases, her warm fur, rings giving off a fierce glow, her mother's milk and smile… That was all she could remember. Afterwards, the scenes got blurry. Being carried in the arms of a human… playing tag with a Meowth in a wooden nest full of strange smells… wondering why that human had stopped moving, too… and then living on her own, clearer memories of snatching food, playing pranks, evading trainers… being completely alone.

But when the glowing ball of golden flame that was the sun had set, lighting the darkening sky to a light purple-pink tint as it fell behind vast snowy mountains, the Eevee, older now, would stare out over at the portrait nature had set out before her. But nature wasn't enough, with an unknown longing she would stare out while struggling with lonely ropes of sorrow tugging at her heart, bounding her to the town she had grown up in. At twilight she always felt like crying, but knew for some reason she shouldn't.

"Twilight…" The Eevee had thought one day when the tears had gotten the best of her, laying down with her head nestled into her dirty brown furred paws. She remembered the night her mother had departed from her life.

_Light…_

But for some reason the warm glowing blend of lights mixing together with nature as day gave way to night always comforted her and let her know it was okay. Because of the light she could ignore her tears. She would remember her mother.

She would smile. "Twilight… why not?"


	69. Dusk's Divide

I do apologize for the lengthy intervals in which I update this story. I'm often quite busy and even during the summer, circumstances take place to keep me from getting to this... story of my life. But I do care about getting more done for you guys to read, so know new chapters will get out eventually. I'll try to speed it up in the future. I'm taking so long_ I'm _annoyed, okay? )

Anyhoo, enjoy this chapy. I know I enjoyed writing it... and it was long so it's been split in half. What a surprise, me writing too much! ^^ So you can expect the second part to be up pretty soon. I'd say in day or two. Enjoys, peeps.

* * *

**_Chapter 69: Dusk's Divide_**

_What am I afraid of…?_ Twilight ran the question over in her mind as fast as she could, feeling the desperation creep into her head… yet still no answers could come to mind for her to go to them, only panicky reasons why to stay put. She couldn't act on what she knew she wanted: companionship. Maybe on a deeper level, she didn't see Sky's team as just another group of Pokemon following another stupid human. She saw beings that cared for each other, cooperated with each other... she saw a family. She had never had one, but she understood what one was, and this was the closest equivalent she had ever seen.

_They wouldn't want me..._

_Why should I even bother them...?_

Twilight found herself thinking these thoughts that kept her rooted in her secluded space behind some bushes, while everyone else celebrated the end of the battle at the river-side. But another thought intruded on her previous ones:

_...but then why did they hang out with me today?_

She had given them plenty of reasons not to. She had tackled Tank and purposely infuriated him. Something she _still _found hilarious, by the way... she had stolen Spike's amulet and forced them to chase her around for it back... and she was openly flirtatious with both Spike and Scruf, despite the fact Scruf had a mate. She couldn't help that it was fun.

Normally Pokemon who didn't like her didn't give a second thought before leaving. _But they stayed..._ I _left..._

She couldn't figure it out. Apparently they were different, yet she wouldn't even attempt getting to know them. The Eevee stamped the earth in frustration, _Why! Why do I fear trainers so much…? _No, that was an excuse, she realized. Blaming it on humans. She took a deep breath and followed it by thinking hard. Eventually, she saw had a few ideas on the issue. She'd always lived in this town. She had always avoided trainers. She had always lived alone.

_Afraid of change…_

Twilight realized even more as she looked back on things about Sky's team. Scruf was probably new to races, seeing as how he didn't bother focusing in the start and began late, for starters. Spike and the others were probably afraid to join a team too at first. They also had to leave their old homes to travel with Sky. Although it might have been forced in their case, that was just a part of life._ But they did it anyway._

The young Eevee sat still and stared at the ground, finally on to something. She thought about it, changing her lifestyle, for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Twilight looked up, uncertain, but hopeful. "…So… maybe I can..."

While at the river's edge, Ben recalled X, heaved a sigh and nodded as if accepting the snake's defeat. Finally his expression melted back to the relaxed and friendly way it had been before the battle. The silver haired trainer heaved a huge breath and smiled. "Whew… that was rough. I guess we'll call this one a draw then."

Sky was downright sick of tying, but he sighed and nodded in agreement, completely and utterly relieved the battle was over and that Tank was still alive. _Ben's insane! I'm never battling him again!_

But he actually said, "I suppose so… nice match…" Sky complemented. He truly was impressed with Ben's skill for battling, and he offered out a hand. Ben nodded and shook it.

"Same to you," Then the silver-white haired trainer yawned a huge, wide yawn for apparently no reason whatsoever. "Okay. Guess there's nothing left to do now but wait for the festival finale..."

Sky tilted his head. "Do you know why there's a festival going on?" he asked. When Ben gave him a very questioning look, he just shrugged and said, "I joined in 'cause I just so happened to notice all the decorations and prize stands."

Ben looked interested at this new information as if he was weighing ways to show off his knowledge on the matter to Sky."So you really don't know what all this is about..." Just then Ben cleared his throat, stood up straight, and placed his arms behind his back. "Very well, allow me to clue you in. This, is the Twilight Festival. It's not called that just for the time of day, but for a warrior who saved this town."

Sky had instantly taken to sitting cross-legged on the floor, listening to Ben's ever word.

Ben chuckled at how easy it was getting Sky's attention. "Right... now around two years ago, a little boy had found an Umbreon in the woods sometime around midnight. The poor thing was heavily injured, on on the brink of death when he found it. So the kid took it in and he and his Grandfather nursed it back to health, and everything was good for a while. Until weeks later, a group of bandits visited town. They arrived at dusk." A sense of solemness entered Ben's voice and his eyes turned serious. "They were ruthless. They stole as much as they could from the town and killed anyone who got in the way using ghost Pokemon."

Sky felt cold. It was far too eerie that he had just recently had a run in with the evil Haunter, Verrex.

Ben continued, "But the town's money and valuables weren't enough. They made their way to the town elder's house. The elder happened to be the grandfather of the kid who found the Umbreon." Ben grinned. "The Umbreon didn't like bandits. Especially since they threatened her new family. With courage the likes of which this world desperately needs, that Umbreon battled them all. Damn good battler, too. Heard she knew how to spam Shadow Ball." Ben's grin faded. "...But, you know... fate doesn't like happy endings very much. The Umbreon took some lethal injuries during this fight. But she managed to stall long enough for police to arive and arest those pieces of crap. Then it gets weird. The Umbreon disappears after the battle. On top of its previous injuries, it was very unlikely she survived with new injuries on her own...it's widely assumed she died."

Sky was silent and stared at the ground. His eyes were dim with sadness. Respectfully, he stayed silent for the Umbreon, and the meaning of this festival was clear.

Ben seemed to notice Sky's mood swing. "So I guess you get it now? This festival is both in honor of and in memoriam of that Umbreon for saving this village."

Sky was still silent, taken aback, but he was getting over his sadness. The Umbreon was a heroine. But he still felt boiling anger towards people who intentionally hurt others. It made him sick. But he remembered to keep a grip on his emotions. "Wow... I really didn't see that coming... at first I had thought it was just another holiday..." he looked up gratefully at Ben. "Thanks for telling me that. You're good at tellling stories."

Ben gave a warm smile, as if used to hearing that. "...I guess. Anyway, the Main Event, fireworks, only happens at twilight, followed by lively dancing and occasionally heavy drinking... but..."

He peered at Sky closely, examining him with a critical eye that made Sky flinch a little. "...you're underage."

"SO ARE YOU!" Sky sputtered back.

Ben turned his head slightly with a small grin. "Yeah, yeah, not important. I'm only going to eat anyway. Chill-lax. I'm sure we'll find plenty of good chow to fill the alcohol-less void—" Suddenly Ben stopped, looking down at Sky's side. "Oh. Hey,"

Sky turned and looked down to see Tank, who was still injured and everthing by the way, glaring venomously at him.

Sky sweat-dropped with a nervous smile. "Oh right, I haven't treated you yet..."

Tank merely tapped a foot, feeling too woozy to slug his trainer right then. "If you hadn't treated the poison with that berry, I'd be dead right now!"

Sky rubbed the back of his head. Without language, he knew that was criticism. "Erm... Anyway, good job, Tank." Sky began cleaning the Mankey's wounds with a damp cloth and Super Potion obtained from his backpack, and wrapped the cuts on his arm and sides in bandages. He was smiling proudly the whole time. "You proved yourself!"

Tank, however, was simply glad the fight was done. When Sky finished, Tank wiped some remaining sweat from his brow and fell down into sitting. "Yeah… that snake was a sick and twisted nut…"

"So?" Spike exclaimed so jubilantly. Tank jumped. "You wiped the floor with him!"

Tank irritably poked inside his ear, although he smirked at his teammate's praise. "Idiot…"

Than all of a sudden: "Ahem."

Spike and Tank both froze, blinked, and turned around. Twilight was strutting over to them, casting her usual sly smile at them. "Hiya, boys. Been working hard, I see."

"Twilight? What are you doing here?" Spike pointed at her in astonishment. Sky noticed the commotion, turned around, and immediately his jaw dropped a good meter down as he gawked at the cinnamon-furred kitsune. "A—Are you serious? That's an Eevee!"

Spike and Tank both noticed Twilight tense up at Sky's voice. She looked up at Sky and nodded at his reaction, although she had stopped smiling and looked dead serious now. "Glad your human took notice... anyway... I'm here to make a proposition. I've been thinking... since I met you guys…" she sounded unsure, and her trailing off was making Tank impatient. "That it might be fun to travel in a group like yours…"

Spike and Tank both blinked in surprise. "Really?" Spike began, "But you—you ran when you saw Sky and—"

"Guys!" Sky addressed both Spike and Tank at once, instantly going into hyperactive battle poses. "You know this Eevee? Great! Let's battle it and—"

Spike made the "Ssh!" motion with his paw and turned back to Twilight. Sky's arms fell as flatly as a deflated balloon.

"Are you serious?" Spike asked again, staring at the Eevee in surprise and disbelief.

Twilight nodded solemnly. "Yes… " then a gleam appeared in her eyes. "But! Only on one condition…"

Tank folded his arms with a rather expectant expression. "Here it comes…" Then he winced and titled sideways from a pain in the bandaged one. "Oww..."

Twilight pointed a paw out at Spike. "I'll only join if you, Spike, can beat me in a battle." She smirked, and a somewhat devious smirk, too. "Tank's useless and beat up right now... besides, I can tell you're the strongest." She had to ignore a very loud protest screech from Tank. " I don't wanna join a team of weaklings." Grinning, the Eevee leapt into a battle position, paws spread apart with a challenging gleam in her eyes.

Spike was still stunned, Tank was still ticked, and Sky was still waiting. "If that's how you want it, Twilight!" The Croconaw turned to Sky. He made frantic hand gestures, held up his fists in a boxer's stance, then pointed at Twilight.

Sky smiled wide and returned to his battle position. "Finally! Thought you'd never ask!"

Tank muttered something and started to leave the field, "Don't screw up, thief."

Spike was already bouncing back and forth in his usual fighting stance. "Come on, since when do_ I_ screw up?"

"...You're not serious about having me answer that, are you?"

Twilight didn't wait for the chat to end. "Pay attention~! " she sang, then the Eevee struck off toward Spike, a brown blur of fur. Spike wasn't prepared for the Quick Attack, but instinct made him raise his paws and he managed to block it as Twilight collided into him; just managing to only get pushed a few feet back. His right arm felt numb from the hit. "Whoa… you're strong!" he exclaimed. _Or just really thick-headed…_

Sky pointed at Twilight. "Spike, the Bite!"

Spike grinned and charged. He slid aside of Twilight, the Eevee studying him closely, and opened his powerful jaws and lunged out. Twilight timed his attack correctly when she ducked, forcing Spike into leaning over her before the Eevee jumped up and forced Spike's jaws to clamp shut. The gator's eyes flew open wide and watered. "Ack! ! My lip!"

Sky ran a hand down his face. "Terrific… First move and it's used against us…" But then Sky's attention was taken from the battle. People had started noticing the brawl and a few had started watching. A woman in a yellow dress gasped. "It's the fox-thing that stole our pie! Honey, get the camera, pronto!"

Sky titled his head, ignoring Spike making furious slashes at a swiftly dodging Twilight, who taunted him on every failed attempt, by the way. "They know it too…? But... no way... This Eevee can't be... that happened too long ago..."

Then he cringed at a scream. "NO WAY! ! WHY DO YOU GET ALL THE CUTE POKEMON? !"

Sky spun around. As expected, Pearl was sending a death glare his way. The blonde trainer had shown up out of nowhere, Sky thought, and was now looking for an explanation.

"I dunno… lucky, I guess?" Sky shrugged helplessly. "Maybe they just like my charisma!"

The blonde puffed but settled down. "Typical. Just like every other wild Pokémon we've ever come across, right?"

"Hey, the Yanma got away, remember?"

Pearl's interruption dismissed his thoughts about the Eevee. It couldn't be the Pokemon Ben had talked about in the story. The Pokemon was an _Umbreon._ And it had died. _Yeah. No relation._

Tank promptly kicked Sky in the shin. When the trainer almost doubled over, the Mankey shot a pointed finger to the field. Sky blinked. "Oh, right..." He straightened up and got serious again. "Spike, let's go for it!"

Spike heard the comment over the Sand-Attack that splashed across his covered face. "About friggin' time you pay attention!" He suddenly looked serious, too. "That won't work on me again! Sand is for the birds to use!"

Sora coughed at the sidelines, sitting next to Scruf and Flora. Scruf looked at her and titled his head.

Twilight smirked. "Maybe it won't… but what about _this_?" She dashed forward in a Quick Attack.

Spike expected this. Instead of preparing to dodge, he charged forward, surprising Twilight, and The Eevee tried to advert her course mid-dash, but they were too close. Spike caught Twilight in his chest and quickly grabbed her shoulders. Grinning and using their momentum, the gator spun, lifting Twilight, before slamming her and himself on the ground, hearing a sharp yelp come from the Eevee as she bounced a few feet away from the impact. A few gasps of surprise came from the growing audience, along with a few 'oooh...'s remarking how painful that looked.

Tank thought the move was sheer brilliance. "Nice."

Spike rolled onto his side and was back on his feet in no time. At once he heard, "Water Gun!" and launched a quick stream nearly as fast as he had gotten up.

Twilight lay on her side, the pain in her ribs making her want to scream. Everything hurt and she wanted to puke from that evil blow. She had _never_ taken a hit that hard before, and a guy she had tried stealing a burger from before had _kicked_ her as she escaped. The Eevee got up shakily, only to be blasted many feet back by the rush of water.

Spike grinned, striking a pose. "Booyah! Who's bad?" Natrually, these phrases meant Spike had been watching television again.

"Good move, Spike," Sky commented with a nod, waiting for Eevee to get up. _I wonder if it _can...

Twilight felt dizzy. _He's better than I thought… _She was enraged. _And he's _beating _me!_ Twilight leapt back to her paws and glared daggers at Spike, trying hard to ignore her now injured ribs. "Cheap trick! I'll show you!" Grass was kicked up as she dashed over to Spike's left, around him. While she ran orange orbs of energy around her size appeared encircling her. They floated quickly into the air and shot at Spike in succession.

Sky gritted his teeth._ Hidden Power… But why are the orbs so big? ! _"Spike, run!"

Spike was way ahead of him. He was dashing after Twilight, arms held high at his sides ninja style and he swerved out of the way as speeding orbs sailed past his head and exploded in the earth behind him, tossing up and raining down dirt. Spike glanced fearfully behind him, _That didn't sound healthy… _More orbs landed to his side and also exploded before the last stopped Spike in his tracks as dirt blasted up in front of him. "Ugh…!"

From the smoke, Twilight leapt directly in front of a stunned Spike. The Eevee tossed herself forcefully into Spike's gut and knocked him breathless. Bouncing back, Twilight leapt again and onto Spike's muzzle. The Eevee pressed off into a flip just as forcefully as her last Tackle and pushed the gator backwards until his back slammed into the floor.

"Ack!" Spike gasped as the air was knocked again from his lungs from the impact. He took a brief moment to recapture his breath, then pressed off his paws and landed back on his feet.

Twilight was standing a few feet in front of him, her fur ruffled, but she had a serious expression on as she panted wildly for air. She composed herself enough to grin. "You… are the toughest opponent... I've fought…" Silently she added what she didn't want to admit, _Ever…_

Spike wasn't panting as hard, but looked semi-pissed at having his back eat dirt. "Then you're in trouble..." He growled. "I've fought Pokémon _far_ worse than you!"

That almost frightened her, so she ignored it. Twilight smirked again. "That so…?" She suddenly looked sad, her eyes wide, all whilst stretching her body a bit. "But… you wouldn't_ really_ hurt me… wight, Spiky?" She inquired as cute as possible, and Spike was nearly captivated by her figure, adorable voice, and sparkling gray eyes…

...until that little voice in the back of his head said… _Wait a minute…_

He remembered his second gym battle and more importantly his fight against Breeze._ Hey! It's that sex appealing move again! DAMN SEXY POKEMON! …Well… not really…but still! This is a setup!_

Thinking fast, Spike raised his arms as if inviting her to a hug. Twilight grinned happily at his reaction, _Sucker._ and padded forward, wondering how hard she would tackle him in the gut again.

Sky nearly freaked. "Spike! That's Attract! Don't fall for it!"

Spike wasn't listening. He only kept his arms open as if he wanted a hug. Twilight was a couple feet away, slowly strutting closer. "See, Spiky? I would never hurt you…" _Too much._

Then both Twilight and Sky saw Spike's arms glow a bright, light-blue. Spike started grinning like a crazed maniac. "Sorry, _Light!_"

Twilight flinched. _Need to dodge…! _But she was too close, and a powerful shot of water with a condensed sound wave wrapped around it, blasted into Twilight and sent the Eevee several feet backwards, wailing. In a splash, the attack ended with the Eevee settled next to the river with her fur plastered down and eyes that were hardly open. Everything ached; the shockwave had sent pain throughout her entire body along with the pressure of the water, and now she didn't want to get up at all. _No... how could this happen...?_

In extrememly cocky fashion, Spike took a moment to blow off his paws as they stopped glowing. "I don't forget moves that easily, so these kinda tricks only work on me once. A Croconaw never forgets!" He boasted, and his team groaned as they sensed his egotistical air suffocating them already...

"All right! We won!" Sky cheered, "Nice job, Spike!"

Cheering, congratulating their Pokemon... that was what trainers always did before tossing the Pokeball and... Twilight felt panic recharge her. "W-Wait...!"

Spike flinched and began paying attention to Twilight again. The Eevee staggered back up on all fours and struggled to stay up. They were sore, along with the rest of her body, so it was extremely difficult with her legs shaking. She was wet and shivering on the spot. Though most of all, she felt the panic. She had just lost and was now going to be captured, wether she wanted to or not. Not even the usual consoling sounds dusk bought with it were with her, just the silent evening and endless, quiet spectators gathered around on the gurgling riverside.

Twilight didn't know what to do—she had been defeated and was going to be captured. The Eevee had no idea what to say or what to think. "No... this—this wasn't supposed to happen!"

* * *

Next half later on. Credit goes to Xazian for the Twilight Festival background story. Try to review, and thanks for reading!


	70. Heart to Heart

All right, that was a little later than I had intended, but the next chapter is fin! ^^ Things get touchy emotinal here and all that good stuff, so hope you all likey. Next chapter, expect something a little shorter than usual, since it will wrap this arc up. How will it end? Well, I know, but you'll have to look below and wait till next week to find out everything completely. ;)

Thanks goes to Seedlo, Captainof10, Brandon Brownson and Neroxian for leaving their reviews. Special thanks goes out to Captainof10 for reviewing for so many chapters while getting up to speed, and to Neroxian for leaving one of the most inspirational reviews I've gotten in a while. Thanks to all you opinion writers! *Big thumbs up*

**~Note!~** By the way, I'm giving you guys a chance to vote on the next arc. I could simply continue Sky's adventure immediately, or as a I've done before, give Kyle a couple of chapters. If I don't get enough results, I'll do what I intended from the start and put in Kyle's chapters first. I'm really leaning towards that, but I want to see what you guys think. If the votes get too close, I'll just go with what I intended. I'm feeling somewhat patriotic today, so get out there and vote! (Which means vote in a review. *makes another big thumbs up*

Spike: Let's get to the chapter already and stop fishing for reviews! !

...Fine. -_-||

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 70: Heart to Heart_**

Spike blinked at Twilight, stunned and confused by the Eevee's sudden outburst. He stood across from her on their riverside battlefield, but he could clearly see fear in the trembling Eevee's eyes. It took everything she had right then to stand, so she wouldn't be able to run away now, despite what she felt. With her wet fur, heaving chest and shaking legs, Spike looked worlds better in comparision. But still, the gator was confused. "Huh? I thought you said you'd join if I was stronger? No going back on our deal!"

Sky narrowed his eyes in focus and reached into his pocket for a PokeBall. "Okay... _now...!_" But before he could, Spike did Twilight a favor and quickly raised a paw in signal for him to wait. Sky understood and let his arm fall out his jacket pocket. Spike wouldn't let Twilight escape-like she could-so he probably just wanted to talk with her. Even he could see Twilight looked scared.

But when Sky's arm slipped out of his pocket, it took with it the headset Kadabra had given him. It landed on the floor. As Twilight began speaking again, Sky heard static come from the headset. At long last something clicked in the trainer's head and Sky stared at the headset for a moment and then at Spike and Twilight. A crazy idea formed in his head. He remembered the voice he had heard in the Pokemon Center, and it all made sense. Sky's eyes went wide. "No way... it couldn't be..."

Meanwhile Twilight replied to Spike, "I know, but—" the Eevee began panting, still out of breath. She stopped and took deep, even breaths. _Calm down..._ The panic she felt ebbed away along with some of the fear and some reason returned to her, but she couldn't stop trembling. "Try to hear me out... For as long as I can remember, I've always lived here in this town... _alone_. Nothing's ever really changed for me, and I guess I got sick of it... so when I made friends with your team... I had thought maybe I could stay with you... for a while." Despite her fear, she managed a weak smile. Spike grinned back.

"Meeting you guys was the most fun I've ever had..." Then her smile faded. Spike's went with hers. "But I... who am I fooling...? I can't live with you guys... look at me! I'm not suited to join a team. I could never even leave a stupid town on my own and I can't go two minutes without making someone mad! I probably don't know how to live with anyone..." she said, sounding as if scolding herself. The despair in her voice took Spike by suprise. "That's why I don't want to be forced into this!" Twilight cried out with tears streaming down her face.

With the way she had been talking, Spike wasn't surprised by the tears. Instead he actually felt a connection to the Eevee's angst. He pitied her for he knew what she meant. Living alone, he had done that. He had never wanted to leave the swamp when Sky's father caught him... but he had too much fun with Sky and it made him forget his worries. More than that though, Spike understood her sense of self-rejection.

_I probably don't know how to live with anyone..._

Bieng reminded of himself, he felt twinges of regret hit him for ever letting his self-pity consume him. Lucky for him, he had broken out of those thoughts. _I, I, I... So wrapped up in herself she can't see the others right in front of her... She's a lot like me. Self-absorbed..._ Kadabra's wisdom-bearing image passed through Spike's mind. Right then, he felt duty-bound to help Twilight. The gator closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know what I said before!" Twilight continued, thinking Spike wasn't listening. Despite her desperation, she knew she was just trying to get away from facing her fears. "I just didn't... I didn't..."

"Shut up and quit whinning."

Twilight flinched and looked as if she had just taken a smack to the face. Spike continued, "...I think I know what you mean. All of a sudden leaving your home... Scary, right? And you think there's no way any of us will accept you the way you are."

Twilight was stunned. She came remember the realization she had had earlier: that they all had to go through some change to join this team too at first. Yet if Spike could hit on her fear of acceptance so precisely, he knew more than she had thought.

Spike went on, "It's really easy to think everything revolves around us, isn't it? But... don't. That's stupid."

Twilight's ear twitched. She could've sworn she heard regret in Spike's voice. _Resentment? About what?_

"We think _we_ are the most important thing in the world and that everything else depends on us and how we feel... we _are _important, that's true, just... not as important as others are." Spike swept a paw towards the crowd, toward Sora, Scruf, Tank and Flora. "To me, my friends are more valuable than my own life." the gator spoke with solemn conviction that let Twilight know he wasn't just saying stuff. "They're awesome, and we have a lot of fun together. Plus..."

Spike gave a self-mocking chuckle, "If you knew some things about me... I'm pretty sure you'd run away right now." He stared at his paw... Imagining the claws extending into sharp blades with ghostly power radiating from them...

Twilight stared at Spike with a quizical expression. _Something bad...? About _him? ..._No way... just one day with him and I know he has a good heart... he just does things his own way... what's he talking about?_

"But my friends..." Spike glanced their way briefly. "They. Didn't. Care. It was rocky at first... but they accepted me, no matter what happened. That's why I'll always value them and put them first, and they'd do the same for me."

Sora, Scruf, Flora, and even Tank were all touched. Though some were less enthusiastic about it than others. "The heck..." Tank muttered, turning away with embarrassment. "What's he think he's doing? Getting sentimental like that...this will cost him coolness points..."

"Aw... I knew Spike cared," Scruf said grinning.

Tank stared at Scruf. "...You officially _have _**no** coolness points!"

Scruf grinned a grin at Tank that made the Mankey very uneasy. "Come on, Tank... let it out..."

"No—I don't wanna! !"

But to Twilight, Spike's words had struck a chord: she knew she never really had anyone to call a friend and thought she never could. They'd see her faults, get sick of her, and abandon her. At least that's what she thought. But apparently... Spike's friends didn't do that to _him._ And now she was on the cusp of joining that same team...

Soon the Eevee was lost in thought. Spike realized she was considering what he said. Even the crowd around them had fallen silent, as if sensing the importance of this conversation... Though they couldn't understand a word of it... then Spike heard Twilight ask, "How... how can you be sure? Not everyone I've met has been exactly trustworthy. . ." Spike realized she had slipped off into another fear: betrayal. "...so how can you be so sure and just trust like that?"

That made Spike remember Kadabra again, and how he had trusted him in the beginning only to face betrayal later. Spike sighed and closed his eyes again. "...You sometimes don't know," Again he pointed to his friends. "I got lucky with these guys. As I said, they're awesome and we'd do anything for each other." But he remembered the friendship he had with Kadabra now. And his friendship with SKy, Sora and everyone else."...But it's worth the risk. It's better to know friendship and risk facing heartache rather than suffer through lonliness all throughout life without ever trying. Besides..."

_Flashback_

"...All right? So, do you get it?" asked a very thoughtful Kadabra with a lackadasical tone. It was late day, with the sun practically gone as it covered Meritina in the orange glow of twilight. It was the day before Sky and Pearl had left town. Spike was panting in exhaustion before Kadabra and nodded.

"Yeah: I can only use ExMode in states of emergency. I get it, Kadabra."

"Kadabra-_sensei."_

"...Why?"

"It sounds cool."

Spike glared in annoyance. "...Fine, whatever." But he soon smiled when Kadabra laughed. How could such a good-hearted Pokemon ever be tempted by evil like Team Crimson? Spike remembered Kadabra saying he thought being part of Team Crimson would help people and Pokemon. But then... What made him change his mind?

"Kadabra? ...Huh? Oh–fine. Kadabra-_sensei, _why did you quit Team Crimson? I told you it was bad, but..."

"But that shouldn't have been enough," Kadabra finished, blasting bits of dirt off his spoon casually with his telekinesis. Spike was forced to wonder if Kadabra knew this question was coming all along. Or if Kadabra had read his mind again. He suspected the latter. "I would need a _reason _that's important to _me_, right?"

Spike nodded.

Kadabra flicked his spoon into the air and kept it floating there, and spinning, with use of his telekinesis again. Spike marveled at it. "Well, this _is _something you wouldn't be able to see yourself... but I actually changed my mind _because _of you, Spike."

Spike still looked confused. "But why?"

"A lot of reasons. One being you punched me in the face." Kadabra joked.

Spike gave his toothy grin.

"More seriously, I felt responsible for your situation. But mostly... You remind me of a strong innocence I had once forgotten. Not that I'm very innocent anymore... but still, you helped me see a truth in life... it goes as Albert Einstein once said..."

As Spike stared speechlessly at him, wondering who in the world Albert Einstein was, Kadabra caught his falling spoon, closed his eyes and said. . .

_End Flashback_

Spike reopened his eyes that blazed into Twilight's with solemn conviction and finished, " 'In the end, only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile.' "

Moments of silence passed. A swift wind blew across the quieted riverside. Dusk had fadded into the start of night, the sky turning a darkening violet. Twilight could only stare at Spike, stunned speechless. The Croconaw was far more admirable and insightful than the tired and seemingly boring Pokemon she had met on the hillside that morning.

_He cares _that _much about his friends. . . and that last line. . . that . . . that makes sense. . ._

When she said nothing, Spike added, "We shouldn't be afraid of change..." He then looked at his claws solemnly as if he expected them to grow another five inches and become razor-blade sharp again, as they do whenever he transformed. "Because change happens to us wether we want it to or not. Look, I know it's asking a lot, but if you're always bored here, then what's the harm? I've broken more things than I can count since I've started traveling with Sky... besides," Spike suddenly flashed a confident, reassuring grin. "We'd look after you."

At that very moment, Twilight felt a connection form with Spike. A strong one. She could tell; they both knew what it meant to become engulfed with caring about themselves too much. _But Spike knows what it means to care about _others._ ...So maybe I...? _Twilight looked over at Sora, Scruf, Tank and Flora. They all look like they agreed with Spike, a group of kind faces... even Flora grudgingly grinned her way. Even deeper, the Eevee thought,_ I... could care about them...the way Spike does...?_

She would leave the town she had grown up in behind if she went with them. Somehow, she could tell Spike wouldn't force her and neither would Sky if she really didn't want to go. They were good Pokemon, and Sky seemed to be a good trainer... maybe not _all_ humans were bad. Especially if Spike was so strong. _How much help would I be? _She began wondering,_ I think I'd be useful..._ a_nd Spike... _there was so much she could learn from him. Plus... _There's just something about him..._

Twilight smiled; her usual sly, foxy smile, except it seemed brighter than usual. The eevee crouched into a laying position, her paws tucked tidily underneath her. She sighed at finally getting to lay her aching body down. "Well since you asked so nicely, how could I possibly refuse?"

For a moment, Spike looked suprised. Then after a moment he smiled like a maniac. "Sweet! Okay then, welcome aboard, Light!"

Twilight keenly caught the play on her named and chuckled a little. She jerked her head towards Sky. "Tell Sky anytime he's ready to use one of those baseballs things, go for it." Twilight informed. Then she gazed at Spike through what he noticed for the first time were silvery eyes along with an earnest smile before it shifted into her usual sly smirk. "You know, I really look forward to being your _partner_, Crow."

Spike smiled goofily and gave a claws-up. "Yeah!"

The rest of the group of Pokemon fell. Spike was apparently back to being under his obliviousness again, that quickly... Tank jumped up and screeched, "Is he being this thick on purpose? !"

Spike turned around in confusion. "Huh? What are you talkin' about?... What does he mean...?" he asked Twilight.

But Spike's question would go unanswered as he saw Twilight wink right before she was sucked into the red light of a Pokeball.

Sky went to pick up the Pokeball, feeling a mixture of being blown away, excitement, and now understanding. He was now _wearing _the headset Kadabra had given him. He finally knew what it was for. _I should've guessed it... who knew Spike had grown so much so fast... Better than the playground equiptment destroying Totodile he used to be._

The trainer turned to Spike, feeling an excited anticipation for congratulating his Pokemon this time. "You really are something, Spike... great work... _Crow._" He turned to grin widely and excitedly at his Pokemon.

Spike stared at him in stunned, blank, confusion. The way he said Crow... "What the heck? ! Twilight said that... he couldn't have..."

"I have," Spike pointed to the headset. "I've heard every word. You're a real ladies mon, _partner._"

For a moment, the Croconaw could only stare. Then, blinking with a very blank expression... Spike fainted!

* * *

Don't forget to vote on what you want to see in the next arc. Thanks for reading!


	71. Special Night Out

All right, this chapter took _TIME. _I had to rewrite this at least three times with a countless amount of this chapter's not much more than fluff and stuff for laughs. ^^ In other words, it's on my favorites list.

Now reviews. Thanks Seedlo, Neroxian, Book the Wizard, Captainof10, and Brandon Brownson for reviewing. Reviewers rock out loud. And the votes have been tallied (sort of), and I am happy to announce... that Kyle gets to say mean things to someone. Production's going slow, but don't expect it to be that way for long! ;)

* * *

**_Chapter 71: Special Night Out_**

The sky was vast, dark and blank, littered with stars. On the very same riverside where Spike and Twilight had fought and Scruf had won his race, the festival plaza was set. A platform space made of white painted planks for dancing, eating food, and watching the larger section of the river gurgle by over safety railing. Paper lanterns were set throughout the white wooden platform. It was crowded with townsfolk; all of them dressed in varying colored kimonos for the festival's official firework ceremony. Girls and women were dressed mostly in red and pink, and the guys in green or blue. The fireworks were set up farther down the river by townsfolk volunteers.

Sky, dressed in a blue kimono with a dark blue sash—he had been grumpy over silver sashes being unavailable, even though the kimonos were gifts for their work fighting Team Crimson— was sitting down on a nearby bench, watching Spike and Tank chase around their new companion, Twilight, in a game of tag. They were both were very unsuccessful and quickly became frustrated. Glancing up, Sky noticed Sora was perched on a pillar where a paper lantern hung, watching the three just like he was. Scruf was with Flora, both sitting together under a food table.

Sky sighed and smiled. When Spike woke up and they had moved to a more secluded section of the river, he had explained to Spike, the rest of his team, and a bewildered Pearl, how the headsets Kadabra had given them translated Pokemon into human understood languages. The sophisticated piece of tech came with five different language settings. Kadabra must have preset them all to English... Sky's team seemed completely stunned, but loved the idea. Tank had said, "You can understand what we say? Damn. Now I gotta watch my—er... butt..." Pearl had immediately taken out hers—which she had almost sold for extra shopping money— and struck up a conversation with Flora about more things than Sky cared to remember. Luckily enough Spike and Twilight's battle spectators had thought Spike fainted out of exhaustion and didn't hear all of what Sky had said to him. Even though Sky loved being able to talk with his Pokemon—Spike had made a demand that Sky make him coffee daily, however laughed and Sky refused—he decided he wouldn't use the headset much during training. Training based on pure understanding would strengthen their bond more that way. Of course, he wouldn't use it during battles with other trainers, either.

A little way off from Sky, the trainer found himself watching Flora and Scruf, the two still settled under a buffet table. Scruf had snuck a piece of grilled fish from it that he and Flora were currently sharing.

The Growlithe was busy munching away while Flora dreamily gazed into the clear night sky. It was dotted with stars and the occasional dark clouds that drifted by. The Chikorita sighed. "Ah... games, music... laughing... and this piece of fish you provided for us, Scruf! Tonight's wonderful, isn't it?" She asked, giving her mate an affectionate smile.

Scruf looked at her with a mouthful a fish, some of it hanging out of the side of his mouth. The orange and black-striped puppy swallowed and then looked Flora with confusion. "But Flora... I thought you didn't eat meat..."

Flora smiled again. "I don't, fish doesn't count as much." She turned thoughtful. "Well... it's not red meat, anyway..."

Scruf tilted his head. Images of steak and fish went through his mind as he imagined images of Milktank and Magicarp, respectively."But... they were both alive at one point... doesn't that make it—"

Flora sighed to show she was sick of the matter. "Scruf, you're missing the point and the point is that I'm grateful you went out of your way to..." She looked hesitant to say the word.

"Steal this?"

"Yes."

Scruf grinned. Inwardly, he wondered if Spike and Tank's mannerisms were rubbing off on him... "You're welcome, Flora. Anytime. Besides, the humans don't share good food easily, anyway."

Flora gave him a warm grin and nuzzled him. But feeling bolder than usual, Scruf made the first move and licked Flora's cheek before kissing her. Flora giggled and blushed at the unexpected amount of affection.

Sky smiled as he watched, but for a moment he worried if it would get inappropriate when he noticed they were kissing for a rather long time... and had fallen over doing so. For a moment he wondered if Pokemon made-out on purpose, too, then figured it was best not to think about it. Sky sighed, contented. _Everything worked out today after all... and with hardly any problems!_ He thought for a moment. "Well... except breakfast, maybe... but it's always that way..."

"What's always what way, Sky?"

Sky knew it was Pearl, but he didn't look up until he had started talking. "Eh, nothing... Just how Spike does breakfast every—WHOA! WHA–?"

Pearl smiled very graciously at her companion's reaction. After all, she was dressed in a plain pink and white kimono with a deep red sash tying it together to her frame, and her blonde hair was done into a Japanese styled bun with a red petunia in it. Her hair matched her kimono as close to perfection as possible.

"So... do I look nice, Sky?" She asked in a very pleased and semi-rhetorical fashion, still smiling, but now she was blushing.

Sky forced himself to recover basic speech abilities. "Y-Yeah! Very nice." He replied. _Now what do I say? Damnit! Why does my mind blank out at times like these! ?_

And then came the slow music. Sky's eyes temporarily widened and he ran a cold sweat. Pearl, still smiling slightly, gave him a very expectant look. They were thinking the same thing. _Just say it. You both want to. Ask her... ask, damnit! !_

Sky's mouth went desert dry and forming words seemed impossible until . . . "...Wanna dance?"

Pearl looked delighted and nearly bounced in excitement. "Thought you'd never ask! Come on!" Sky hardly had time to get up before Pearl had taken his hand and forced him out onto the dance floor.

As he was dragged through the dancers they bumped into, Sky didn't feel as much like a nerve filled Wurmple anymore. In fact, he was excited too now. _Pearl is fun to be around... even with the crazy things she likes to do. _Sky smiled._ What the heck, maybe this will be fun?_

Spike skidded to a stop in the middle of he and Tank's sixth double-sided attempt on catching Twilight and looked over at Sky and Pearl rushing into the crowd of dancers. He rolled his eyes. "Why do humans do stuff like this...? Like dancing around to those weird noises together..."

Tank had stopped next to him. "You gotta admit, it does sound pretty good." the Mankey conceded.

Spike shrugged. "Still, it's... hey wait—_you_ were suppose to be on the _other_ side this time!"

Tank shook his head. "No, you were!"

"Hey guys, I've got a new idea!" Twilight bounced up next to them in the most speedy, urgent manner she could manage.

"Wait a minute! We haven't caught you yet!" Spike reminded her.

"Just quit," Twilight said firmly, "Neither of you are capable of catching me. Spike, you're not even serious about it anymore." Spike and Tank hung their heads in shame.

_So it _was _me... _Spike thought.

"So forget it. Take a look over _there_."

Spike and Tank looked toward where the Eevee had pointed her tail and saw a Magmar hauling off some packets of fireworks. A disaster in the making, and he was muttering curses about the humans being too lazy to haul the rockets themselves. It was heading to where the rest of the firework volunteers were stationed setting up the rocket stands.

Twilight gave a very mischievous grin. "Who's up for liberating that _poor _guy from the duty that was probably forced upon him? We'd _literally_ have a blast."

Tank smirked. "Hohoho... I'm in."

"Great!" Twilight exclaimed with a even more excited grin. "Okay, listen up..."

Sora flew down as Twilight began whispering the mission details to Tank and Spike. Spike stopped, hearing the fluttering of wings, and turned around. Sora tossed Twilight and then Spike a critical look. Spike flinched. "Innocent! I haven't done anything yet!"

Sora ignored his statement. "...Twilight's up to something... she gets that same look you do when you're going to do something... _hectic._ And whenever Tank's planning something, he looks just downright insane."

Tank cringed, not because of the 'insane' comment, but more because of Sora's presence meant getting busted. "Cripes, a rat... let's bail." The three nodded and ran off. But Spike was stopped by the touch of a feathery wing on his shoulder, even though Sora's wings couldn't grip Spike's shoulder he stopped anyway.

Sora stared at him now with flat out suspicion. "Okay, now you're _running_. What are you three up to?"

Seeing they weren't quite busted yet, Spike relaxed and chuckled softly. Despite the situation, he felt relaxed being able to talk to Sora without the burden of a problem, like he normally had when he talked to her. No, interrogation was way more preferable in comparison. "Huh? What the heck gives you that idea, Sora?"

Sora smiled and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Come on, Spike, I think I know you a little better than that. You three plotting something together? That's a very dangerous recipe for destruction and ticked off humans."

Spike smirked at the comment. "Huh... Thanks for the encouragement. Buuuut, we're only playing a game..." he insisted, grinning wider as began strolling off in an absent-minded, almost teasing manner.

On to his game, Sora followed close by his side. "Really. In that case, what kind of game?" She asked with a roguish smile. Spike heard a hint of playfulness find its way in her voice.

"Uh...Tag? Yeah, tag! That's what we were playing."

Sora laughed. "No, you already finished playing that. But if that's _really _what you're doing, then you wouldn't mind if I joined?"

Spike was surprised; Sora being this playful was _way_ out of character... he began to wonder if she just wanted to talk with him or if he was just seeing a naughtier side of Sora. _That shouldn't exists..._ Especially since he knew she knew they definitely were not playing tag anymore. But it was a nice change of pace from nagging, so he answered. "Hmm... Nah. You're a little too... _orderly_ for the stuff we do." Spike responded coolly. He and Sora had both failed to notice Tank and Twilight had run off toward the Magmar already and were stalking it behind a lantern pillar . . .

Sora stepped in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't think so..."

"Besides," Spike moved past the Pidgeotto, "birds can't play. Flying is cheating."

"You idiot! I _can _run on these you know!" Sora motioned to her scrawny bird legs. "The talons add extra traction." she added proudly.

Spike thought about that for a moment. Though they didn't look as strong as his legs, Sora's talons might be problem if they needed to escape quickly... she could always fly and floor them, but running too... "Hmmmm... nuh-uh. Now you _really_ can't play."

Sora shrugged her wings. "Fine. If you're _that _afraid of me..."

"So totally _not. _You're just too goody-goody." Spike put on his usual toothy grin.

Sora made a mock huff, but couldn't help smile. "If you insist."

A brief silence passed and in it, Spike and Sora both exchanged the same sly, _knowing_ glance.

Sora smiled in embarrassment and broke the stare. "You know, I was only going to play... because of someone strong... encouraging... passionate..." When Spike gave her a curious look, the Pidgeotto looked away again, now feeling incredibly shy. Sora could feel her heart pounding harder against her chest, knowing Spike knew who she was talking about. "But only if... that was okay with him, I wasn't sure you'd want me..." Sora stopped, looked at Spike, then feverishly rubbed the back of her head with a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I'm rambling..."

Spike smirked at her, walking a little closer. "Sora... you're nuts. Still too goody-goody, but nuts."

Luckily, Sora caught he was joking, and grinned in appreciation. All of a sudden, Sora was swept by a bold impulse. Feeling the blood rush, Sora placed both her wings on Spike's shoulders with delicate grace, gave him a very mischievous smile and said, "Come on, Spike... I can be _bad..._" and in a lower, more sultry tone she added, "_For you..._"

At first Spike had frozen stiff at the sensation of soft feathers on his shoulders and her comment, and deeply admiring chestnut eyes, were _not_ helping him recover. She definitely got credit for guts. At first Spike didn't know how to reply as he found himself lifting his paws... and for a moment it felt like time had stopped with ruby and chestnut colored eyes gazing deeply into each other. "...Crazy. Being bad would _not _suit you..." The warm feathers of Sora's waist met Spike's paws as he embraced her...

"'Ey! ! Ya can't touch that—wha? Wh-whoa! Away from me tail wit that! WAIT–DON'T LITE THAT—! !"

And in timely fashion, the firework container sparked to life and rocketed away from Magmar toward Spike and Sora. Spike saw it, forgot their moment, and stepped back, bringing Sora back with a raised arm. The rouge rocket sailed straight past them and zigzagged at low altitude in any way it wanted. A couple of people screamed and some guys talking and standing around a punch bowl ducked into the food stand to dodge the rocket before it rose into the sky and exploded in a powerful flash of red and white sparks. The other rocket holders took this as their cue and began launching follow up rockets into the sky that burst into dazzling patterns of red, blue, green, white and gold in a ten minute premature celebration.

"Wooot!" Tank cheered, hoping from one foot to the other as Twilight bounced jovially next to him and the scared witless Magmar who just sat on the floor in surrender now.

"Yes! We rock!" The Eevee celebrated.

Spike noticed they had pulled Twilight's plan off with skill and style. Heck, he wasn't even mad he forgot to join! They gotten not one, but three guys to break a table with food on it! "Not bad...! They didn't do too shabby, if I do say so myself. I'm almost impressed!"

Sora, however, _wasn't_ impressed. She didn't quite like nearly being blasted to bits... especially during a moment like _that _with Spike. Now she was mad and that caused her to regain her senses... "Hey, Tank? _Twilight? _I think I have an idea for a game we could play..." Mostly.

Her tone scared both Tank and Twilight into staring blankly at her. Spike froze and eyed Sora carefully, fearful of somehow being caught in the cross-fire, so he inched away slowly. Then Sora charged, flourishing both wings as they flashed into steel. Twilight and Tank screamed, dodged the first few swipes, and then ran away as fast as they possibly could.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! ! Hey, lay off! ! We weren't targeting _you, _ya crazy nut!" Tank screeched.

"Spike! Help! !" Twilight called out. "Sora's trying to beat us up!"

Spike blinked and scratched his head. "Well, only a fool with a death wish would get involved now," he said to himself. "so...I think I'm done for today." Spike decided and then padded off the other way. Besides, he had seen more food left unattended on a nearby, unbroken table . . .

Whilst Sky and Pearl were still slow dancing; they had thought the screaming had been caused by the guys falling into the table, so they thought it didn't involve them. Anyway, Sky was sweating bullets now; luckily it was mostly his underarms and not his face. His left arm was wrapped around the back of Pearl's waist, and his other was bent, holding his dance partner's hand. Realizing he hadn't drunken that much water, he started to wonder if it was just his palm that seemed to be drenched in sweat.

Pearl looked happy, but Sky felt guilty relief to see his own nervousness reflected in her emerald eyes. Still he felt lost looking into her eyes ... soothed, too.

Pearl smirked. "So... you're very good at slow dancing, Sky. I didn't know champion bound trainers danced this way." she joked. Sky could tell Pearl was trying to strike up conversation now that the song was nearing its end. This would avoid the end of song awkwardness, he noted gratefully.

Sky smiled back. It wasn't like her to purposely stroke his ego. "Yeah, but expect me to switch to instant break-dancing once I really _am _champion. You're a pretty good dancer yourself."

Pearl smiled and nodded in appreciation at the compliment but looked a little more serious suddenly. "Well, I was thinking maybe you didn't like..." Sky saw her blush deeply and she looked away. "...Nothing... nevermind. Forget what I just said."

Sky stared at her in confusion. He had never seen Pearl so flustered. Her face was nearly completely red and she was avoiding his gaze. He had at first thought it was him. _No, I wore deodorant this morning... _until he realized she was just nervous and for some reason, embarrassed. _She's worse than me! _He wondered if that was true, since he was being paranoid over his deodorant, every footstep he made, and every word he said...

"Well..." Sky began slowly, and Pearl looked at him again."Honestly, I _don't _dance. This was... well, you're a special case. Dancing isn't my specialty. If it had been anyone else and I'd be at the snack table..." he spoke truthfully. He _was _hungry. He hadn't eaten since lunch...

Pearl blinked in surprise. Slowly a happy smile hit her face. "Okay... In that case... thanks, Sky. You really didn't do bad dancing tonight."

Sky chuckled and grinned wider as their dance ended and he released her. "Neither did you. Um..." he blushed as he mustered the courage to say again, "Y-you really do look like nice, Pearl."

Pearl smiled appreciatively. The fireworks were still going off in flashes of red and white above them. Before Sky knew what happened, Pearl hugged him. For a short moment in time, everything seemed calm and peaceful. Her arms around his shoulders, her pink kimono sleeves draped down his back... Unlike their last hug when Sky had barely made it out of the exploding Team Crimson base, Sky returned this hug sooner. When she released him, after giving him another sweet smile, she stared up at the fireworks. Sky had been surprised by them, and the hug, but these kind of surprises he liked. Without a word–he didn't want to ruin the moment–he looked up towards the fireworks painting the night sky, too.

Neither Sky nor Pearl had noticed they were holding hands again.


	72. The Ghost Town

Faster than average update, I would hope. Seems like I've been doing this regularly lately. :D I didn't rewrite this countless times and just decided what the hell, and only rewrote it once. ;) We get a closer looks on Kyle's adventures, and I get to play around with new characters. So everybody wins. Expect two to three more chapters with Kyle before we move on.

Thanks goes to Seedlo, Captainof10, Neroxian, and Brandon Brownson for reviewing. As always, reviewers rock. XD Any more of you guys' suggestions are always welcome!

Twilight: Aww! So we're getting time off?

Tank: 'Fraid so.

Twilight: That sucks. Hmm... well then, maybe I can spend some _personal _time with Cro... oh, Spiky!

Spike: *Drinks stolen coffee and slowly turns to give them both a maniacal smile*

Tank: ...Aw, frick.

**{Update: **Spelling prob fixed**.}**

* * *

**_Chapter 72: Phantasmal Apparition, Part 1: The Ghost Town_**

Sun beams glared down in hot rays as they peeked through the passing clouds on a chilly, windy plain. Grass, shrubs, and the ocassional Stantler were spread across it, the plain settled peacefully at the base of the mountainous regions Meritina and other towns were settled in. Two figures were walking along a worn path at the base of the mountain that lead off to a town a couple miles ahead. A sparse of woodland surrounded them on both sides as they crossed the plain.

"Maybe we could camp out here?"

"No."

"It's nice here! A short break wouldn't hurt."

"No."

"You're mean!"

"Yes."

Samantha glared at Kyle, enraged. She was a very full backpack, and wearing her usual blue trainer outfit that contrasted with her blazing red hair. The young trainer felt tired, but Kyle continued trekking onward as if they had just started out. "You _never _listen to me! Besides, we've been walking for around three hours straight!" Suddenly, the young red head brightened. "I know! We can stop and have a BBQ! I'm sure Blaze would be thrilled to—"

Kyle snapped and smacked a palm to his face. "No, _no—_for the last time _NO! _We're not camping here so quit whining get over it!"

Samantha stared rather blankly at that. Kyle cringed; normally he didn't lose his temper that easily with Samantha. After a moment he turned back around and continued walking. "...Sorry. We'll eat at the next town, Red."

Instead of following, Samantha folded her arms and stayed right where she was. "I'm not going anywhere until you start listening to me!"

Kyle kept walking.

A vein on Samantha's head bulged. Especially since she had to run after Kyle to catch up now. "Why you stubborn, bossy, grumpy, inconsiderate emo!" Now a vein bulged on Kyle's forehead, though he kept walking. "Ever since Meritina you've been so completely entranced with training and traveling that you're _boring_!"

Kyle looked thoughtful. "...Aren't I always?"

Samantha replaced her hands on her hips. "No! At least not this much. Normally you're always bashing and condemning the behavior of other people, especially politics. Now it's like all you care about is getting ahead as a trainer..." Suddenly, Samantha was hit with inspiration, and a very cat-like grin crossed her face. "I know. I bet it's all that competition with _Sky._"

That actually fazed Kyle. He almost stopped walking as he recalled the hotshot sorrel-haired, over-confident, over-enthusiastic trainer. When they had last met, again, they were about equal, especially after Spike's evolution. _As if he _needed_ it..._ Kyle thought darkly. A brief picture of Spike in ExMode flashed in his mind, stronger, fiercer than any Croconaw should be, wielding ghastly powers...

Kyle's eyes narrowed. _At least it's controlled now..._ Sky had explained about controlling ExState with the medallion Spike wore. But the thought still unsettled him. Heck, the entire idea of Sky having Pokemon stronger than his unsettled him. But remembering Spike and Blaze fighting together against Kadabra, he grinned. _Without the Ex whatever, Spike's no stronger than Blaze... They worked _together _to win that match. On _normal _terms, we're even._

Kyle felt fired up again. Now he would go all out against the next trainer he found, since he knew Red would complain about her Pokemon nearly dying if he trained with her again today. Kyle smirked. "Don't even mention... that _idiot_." He said, sounding half-irritated, half-competitive. Samantha knew she was right, plus she saw him grinning, so she giggled.

Kyle went on. "When I see that loser again, he's Wurmple chow. Just you wait..."

Samantha's grin suddenly died and was revived as a frown. "Oh no... does that mean more training. Faith hasn't recovered from Fang's clawing and—"

"No, no—first trainer I see I shall battle and destroy."

Samantha heaved a sigh of relief. "Good... for a moment—" She stopped dead at the sound of rustling coming from a bush to their left. In the next second, a figure burst from it in front of them. Samantha yelped and jumped back while Kyle instinctively reached for and drew a Pokeball.

When the figure landed, Kyle and Samantha both saw it was some type of gray cat Pokemon with a long, curly tail. It hissed at them with its back arched.

Samantha blinked. "A Glameow? Not another Tauros? Thank goodness..."

Kyle frowned in severe discomfort. "Never mention that Tauros again..." He threw the Pokeball and released Fang, but Fang wasn't so little and adorable anymore. Now, he was just a tad shorter than Kyle himself, standing proudly before his trainer as a Mightyena.

But, he looked upset at seeing the Glameow. "What, more training? I'm tired already!"

Kyle looked somewhat annoyed at Fang's complaining as he adjusted the headset he had placed on. "Deal with it. This thing has temper problems, so we're going to straighten it out."

Fang gave a snort of annoyance. One thing Kyle hated was Fang's increase in attitude since he evolved, but luckily, he had always been able to threaten Fang bad enough into listening. On top of that, Fang could get away with very little since the headset Kadabra had given him and the other trainers helped Kyle understand his every bark.

The Glameow, which was now looking a lot less angry and a lot more frightened, stared uncertainly at Fang. The Mightyena tossed a furious glare at it and snarled. "_What're you lookin' at!_"

The Glameow screeched in panic, turned tail and bolted. Kyle realized that Fang's Intimidate ability might be a little too much for weaker wild Pokemon here. He smiled. "I love Mightyenas. Fang. Chase the cat."

Fang's tail instantly started wagging back and forth. "YES!" Fang let loose a blood chilling howl that echoed throughout the woods. This only made Glameow panic more, trip, and then get up to run away for dear life. Kyle's face nearly swelled with pride and behind him, Samantha looked nearly as scared as the Glameow.

"Get back here, you little–!" Fang barked as he hauled tail after it. They ran in circles for a brief moment before shooting off into the underbrush to Kyle and Samantha's right.

Kyle nodded. "Evolution wise... Sora now has an equal." he commented, mostly to himself.

Samantha looked at him." Are you still going on about beating Sky? And could you _not_ have Fang do that howl thing? It's... creepy..." she shivered, grimacing. "Especially when the moon and he doesn't stop..."

Kyle frowned. "What? It's what he does."

Suddenly their chat was interrupted by a loud screech and a sharp yelp from Glameow and Fang. Kyle was instantly alarmed, thinking they had run into something. "Not another Tauros...! Fang?" He charged for the underbrush.

He could hear Samantha call after him, but Kyle kept running. "Come on, you dumb dog, where are—urk?" A moment after clearing the first bush, he felt his foot meet air where the ground should have been and before he could recover he tumbled down a slope into the denser part of the woods.

The trainer landed next to a dazed Fang, who was lying on his back, with the Glameow, also dazed, laying on his stomach. Kyle groaned and rubbed his head. "Damnit... That sucked..." Fang whined next to him, still on his back. The glameow wailed.

"My tail and my face hurt..." The Mightyena whined.

Kyle was about to scold him for running off (even though he had done the same) but at that moment, many things happened at once. Kyle felt a bone-deep cold sweep him that froze him and made Fang go silent instantly. Their section of the woods turned darker, as if something was shading it. Then, there was a ripple in the air, distorting their sight of the trees branches. It was as if all the heat that should've been in the air was in that one spot. Kyle could've sworn it was moving, but before he could confirm it, the ripple vanished. The light in the area returned once it did and so did the correct temperature.

Kyle remained sitting there, stunned, and only after a few moments had passed did he notice he had started a cold sweat. Kyle and Fang looked at each other, and their expressions seemed to say, 'What the hell?' Even though Fang was still on his back... and the Glameow had now fainted due to sheer terror...

"Aw great! You scared it off!"

Kyle's head spun around. Walking toward them was a girl donning icy-blue hair tied into a short ponytail at the crown of her head, wearing a yellow tank-top with matching jogger shorts and sneakers. She glared venom at Kyle through cold gray eyes. Kyle could only stare in confusion right back. The girl looked towards the trees where the ripple had been, then back at Kyle. "I've been stalking that thing all day, and then you all roll down here and it takes off! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at her slowly. He recognized her vaguely, her lax yet angrily eyes told him he should know her. "Who... the hell are you?"

The girl glared harder.

Then it struck him. He pictured her with glasses and long red hair. "What the fearow? Lorelei? What did you do to your hair!"

The girl sighed in exasperation and folded her arms. "_Everyone _mistakes me for her... no, Lorelei is my _mother_. _I'm _Tabitha, but I go by Tabby."

Kyle fell into outright shock. More than likely, that would mean that Lorelei was married. _That sucks... _He felt a crushing feeling take his heart as his futile dream of marrying the red-haired elite four member died.._._

Tabby looked quizzically at Kyle's depressed expression and managed to calm down. Taking a moment, she looked Kyle over, taking in his dark clothing_, _skinny figure, and general brooding of a sudden a look of interest crossed the girl's face as she strolled over closer to Kyle, offering a hand to help him up. "But... enough about family matters... What's _you're _name?" she smiled.

Naturally Kyle rejected the help to get up, but Tabby didn't seem offended, in fact she grinned. When Kyle got up, he noticed that her hairstyle, friendly eyes, and smile were all kinda cute. _..._But his eyes soon drifted and got stuck on her rather well-developed chest. He might've stared for more than a moment...

Tabby gave a suggestive, knowing grin and bent down a little to wave. "Hellooo? I'm up _here, _you know. But nice, right?"

Kyle instantly spun around, face hot red with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head. "...Er, sorry. Uh... I'm Kyle, by the way..."

Tabby wasn't offended, and in fact only gave a cheeky grin at Kyle's guilty and embarrassed reaction. "Well, nice you meet you Kyle! And don't worry, I'll let that go..." She grinned immodestly at Kyle. "_This _time, at least."

Kyle only blushed harder and narrowed his eyes. Embarrassment was _not _something he was used to... Luckily, there was something he could change the subject to. "...Wait a minute... You know what that _thing _was?" he pointed over at where the ripple was.

Tabby frowned. "No... but—"

"Kyle? Kyle?" Samantha called from the top of the slope. "If this is a joke, it's _really not _funny!"

Tabby raised an eyebrow at Kyle and Kyle shrugged, but then Samantha slid down the slope, keeping her balance, and landed next to Kyle. "There you are!" she made a fist. "_Don't–do–that–ever–again!_" She scolded and reached up tp hit Kyle's head with every word. He said 'ow' with every hit.

Tabby just raised her eyebrow again. This time, Samantha noticed her. Tabby waved, and the red-head quickly tossed her a look of suspicion. "Kyle, who's this?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

Kyle was rubbing his head again, now irritated. But before he could answer, Tabby answered herself. "My name's Tabby, and Kyle here as just introducing himself."

Samantha's stare hardened. "Really..."

Tabby nodded, smiling. Their eyes met, and the whole realm of unspoken words of competition were said through a simple glance. Samantha moved closer to Kyle and said. "_My_ name is Samantha. _I'm _Kyle's traveling companion."

Tabby's eyebrow twitched, but she kept the smile. "Oh really? That's nice. Well, it's nice to meet you, Samantha."

Samantha made the same, eerily polite smile. "Nice to meet you, too."

As Kyle looked from Samantha to Tabby, feeling the tension in the air, he could tell their meeting was anything but _nice_. More like a giant headache in the making...

Suddenly Samantha looked at him with a very happy smile. "Kyle? What happened to "battling and destroying" the next trainer we meet?"

Kyle's face had gone blank as she spoke and he froze. "...Er... yeah. What are you talking about?"

Samantha jumped and punched Kyle in the head. "Dummy!"

"OW! DAMNIT, RED!"

Tabby sweat-dropped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon after their encounter, the newly formed trio returned to the main path and continued their walk to the next town, Rebulla, during which Kyle noticed Samantha refused to speak (or complain) the entire time. Glancing over his shoulder—he knew silence meant Samantha was upset—he saw she was usually glaring down at the ground, walking behind them as Tabby bubbly talked about her travels, family, and other stuff that was pointless to him. Kyle couldn't focus enough to remember all of what she said; that strange ripple was still in his mind, but he learned that Tabby was an ice-type Pokemon trainer like her mother when they finally arrived in town. Even though it was mid-afternoon, the town was practically empty, with only a few people walking on the streets, and the shops and houses were all quiet. _Weird..._

When Samantha suggested it, they decided on stopping at a local pizzeria for lunch, and this made the red-head trainer regain her cheerful zest since she loved pizza with a passion.

It was only from her suggestion that Kyle noticed she was carrying the still unconscious Glameow. "What are you doing with that thing?" he asked, unawarely cutting of Tabby's stream of babble.

Samantha turned defensive. "It was tired and still knocked out when we left... so... I'm going to take it the Pokemon Center. I couldn't just leave it there."

Kyle gave her a flat stare. "You just think it's cute."

Cutting through her excuse so easily flustered the girl. "No, it just needs my helps! !"

Kyle sighed. Somehow he knew they were going to have to buy extra Poke food...

At the pizzeria they choose the large balcony platform and a table with an umbrella that shaded them from the sun's rays. Kyle liked the idea of relaxing in the shade with no sun; just the way he liked it. Tabby switched from talking about her daily life to her reason for being in this town, since Kyle had gotten sick of her blabbing and rather bluntly told her.

"Oh right, well don't you remember? My sister. I'm here searching for her. I said that earlier." Tabby said, sounding somewhat hurt since Kyle didn't remember.

But Kyle just put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his palm, making a flat, unsympathetic look. "You talk too much. It was hard to remember _anything._" Samantha nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Tabby laughed heartily and clapped. "Oh, Kyle! You're too funny!"

Kyle frowned and sweat-dropped. "I'm seriou—"

"Anyway, that's why I'm here. My sister's a Pokemon trainer, too, but she started one year earlier than me..." Suddenly, Tabby seemed a lot less optimistic, and a lot more serious as she stared off past Kyle. "She's _really _good, too. Another ice-type trainer, but... she's harsh in battles... she doesn't really care if she hurts another trainer's Pokemon... she has battling capabilities close to our mother's..."

Now _that _shocked Kyle. And Samantha, too. Kyle hardly noticed the pizza guy bring the pepperoni pizza to their table. "Your order." The raven-haired trainer was too busy picturing the silhouette of a long haired fifteen or sixteen year old (he at least remembered the details Tabby had bubbled out) that was nearly as powerful as her Kanto Elite Four mother, Lorelei.

Kyle eventually regained himself and just sat back in his chair, scowling a little. "Sounds like she's tough..." _But if she's out for the Kleeto Region Champion title... I'll have to take her down..._

Samantha bought his thoughts into words saying, "That's nothing! Kyle will beat her if she's aiming for the Pokemon League."

Tabby grinned mischievously. "Really? 'Cuz _I _was going to beat her. During my travels, I vow to get stronger than my sister and take the title of Champion myself!"

Kyle grimaced and gave a critical stare. "...Not gonna happen." Tabby stared at him in surprise. Kyle's expression didn't change from the bad-tempered scowl he always wore. "Maybe you'll beat your sister before I get the chance... but regardless of _who_ gets in my way, I'll crush them. The next Kleeto region Champion will be yours truly."

Samantha smiled and looked admiringly at Kyle. Tabby was caught of guard by the dark trainer's bold statement, but there was something about his bad boy confidence that piked her interest and made her grin. "Hmm... well then, can you back-up a statement like that, Mr. Un-smiley?" Tabby placed both hands on the table and leaned in closer to him... which meant her breasts were shoved closer to him, too...

"Hey!" Samantha instantly flared up. "Don't patronize Kyle, he could battle circles around you!"

Samantha was ignored. At first Kyle flinched at her getting so much closer, and his eyes almost drifted again, but he composed himself and removed his head from his palm, but kept an elbow on the table as he replied, "Hmph... as far as fire and ice go, I'm pretty sure physics are on my side. Against you _and _your sister." he replied with a smooth gaze and half-grin.

Tabby returned the look. "Oooh, tough guy. I _like _that."

Samantha's mouth twitched, since she was sitting there gaping at them in complete shock, not believing what she was seeing _and _hearing. So after a moment she snatched up a slice of pizza and began furiously wolfing it down, glaring at the slice as if it had just kicked her Eevee.

Tabby grinned playfully and sat back down. "After hearing this, I guess I'd better be ready for a flaming fire-type trainer like yourself, handsome." she winked at him. Samantha ate all the angrier.

Kyle simply folded his arms, but looked away, since he noticed he might start blushing at the handsome compliment. "Right, as if that will help..." Then suddenly he remembered a part of today that didn't involve flirting or battling. "Wait a minute... Tabby,"

She smiled, "Yeeees?"

"Ugh... For Mew's sake..." Samantha rolled her eyes in disgust and nearly finished off her second slice.

Kyle ignored her attempt at cuteness. That creepy feeling from before had reentered his mind, and he almost didn't want to ask about it. "Earlier, before we had met you... what exactly_ was _that _thing?_" _I got a bad feeling about it..._

Samantha looked confused. This was the first time they had talked about it since it had vanished. "What thing?"

Tabby suddenly lost her grin as well. She looked far more tense all of a sudden. "Oh that, I had completely forgotten..." her voice turned solemn, and she looked at them with a somber expression. "Well you two, have you noticed when we arrived here that the town was practically empty?"

Kyle and Samantha noticed with a pang of surprise she was right. "Yeah, and...?" Samantha urged her on.

Tabby grimaced. A chilling gust of wind blew throughout the town, and for the first time Kyle noticed that he, Samantha and Tabby were the _only _lunch customers at the Roderick's Pizza Plaza. "...It's a really bad time for tourists and citizens... because their's a serial killer on the loose here... and people suspect the murderer isn't of this world, either."


	73. Echoes

I'm baaaack. Yep. Got some new shiz to share with everyone too, Merry Belated Christmas! All right, I have some new ideas and all that good stuff, so let's get straight to this thing. There's some goodness waitin' after this note. We have some good stuff with Kyle, Samantha and our new addition Tabby. Humor and sweetness ensue... both of which Kyle hates. :P Find out what's what with this little number.

Thanks to all who reviewed last time around. I don't have much time, so I'll thank you all by names like I usually do next time. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 73: Phantasmal Apparition, Part 2: Echoes_**

It was just a short moment of stunned silence, with Tabby looking very serious, before Kyle and Samantha both burst out. "WHAT? !"

Tabby sheepishly scratched her head. "Maybe I should've mentioned that_ before _we arrived..."

"You think? !" Kyle snapped.

Samantha stayed calmer, "Wait, let's get this straightened out... a serial killer is on the loose here in this town, so that's why it's abandoned... and you think it's some... some _thing _you and Kyle had seen outside of town?"

Tabby nodded. "Yeah... the thing, by the way, was some weird sort of strange shimmer in the air... like heat waves. People suspect it for a ghost of some sort... It's always been spotted before a..." she looked away slightly. "...before a murder..."

Samantha looked throughly freaked out. "I _hate _ghosts... " she wanted to wail 'why'd we even come here? !' But that'd make her look weak, and Kyle would just rebuke her anyway. But to look weak in front of Tabby... _No way! She's already a cheap flirt! That's hard to compete with! I'm _not _going to look weaker than her!_ She resolved and so put on a poker face to hide away the fear.

Kyle looked downright solemn, lost in thought. _A ghost... maybe..._

Flashback

It was back in Meritina town. The day right after the successful assault on Team Crimson's Meritina forest base and before the party that happened that night. Everyone in their attack party stayed in the Pokemon Center that day, too tired to do anything else. Plus, Team Crimson grunts were still being discovered and arrested since some were dumb enough to stay in town after the jig was up. Not to mention, the assault team had just been questioned by the police themselves.

In the lobby of the Pokemon Center, Kyle was in a rather annoying interview with a Jenny who was certain he was in Team Crimson's ranks. Kyle was glaring with outright fury. "Look, you crackbrained excuse of a cop, _I'm not with Team Crimson! _How many times do I have to explain that?"

But obviously, Jenny didn't like being called crackbrained. "You have some nerve, villain! I ought to arrest you right now—"

"I helped _beat _them, you moron! !"

"Whoa whoa! Yeah, he did! He's innocent—promise!" Another voice came in. Kyle and Jenny spun around. Sky was just coming from the Kitchen area, holding a ham sandwich.

Jenny stared suspiciously. "Are you sure...? You look like... you could be with Team Crimson, too..."

After taking a couple of minutes to convince Jenny of their innocence, eventually, she released them both. Sky and Kyle both left the pokemon center, not speaking. Sky bit into his sandwich.

"...I could've convinced her I was innocent myself, you know." Kyle said, looking both irritated and embarrassed.

Sky was completely nonplused as he took another bite. "Yeah, I know... but it looked like you really ticked her off, unsurprisingly."

Kyle gave a "Hmph..." but had to conceal a grin. Ticking off people and authority figures was what he did best. _Well, besides battling, that is..._

Sky tried to hide a chuckle, but his mouthful of sandwich made that impossible and he nearly laugh-spit out bits of snadwich.

Kyle twisted his face into a grimace. "...That's gross, you loser. Swallow before you start laughing like an idiot."

Sky _tried _to remember that Kyle insulted everyone to avoid getting mad... and somehow it worked. Besides, that wasn't said with his usual spite. "Noted." He grinned widely.

Silence almost started up, but Kyle remembered something the day before because of Sky's dopey grin. "Yeah, that's right... loser-"

Sky glared. "I'm _not _going to answer to that everytime you say it."

Kyle ignored him. The raven-haired trainer turned to give Sky a serious, almost puzzled stare. "What in hell made you stay in the base until you almost were blown up with it? Did Aveus do something?"

Sky flinched for a moment. He didn't want to get into that issue... especially with Kyle. Heck, he could hardly believe they were somehow managing to hold a conversation. But then he looked over to the path that led to the geyser sight, and remember what ExSpike had done to Blaze...

_Since it involves that... I guess I owe him an explanation..._

Sky's expression turned solemn. "...Well... It was to... undo part of that... EX whatever from Spike."

Kyle tensed. "So you changed him back to normal?"

Sky, sadly, shook his head. "Not exactly... you see..." He made the explanation of Kadabra stopping him to separate Spike from Verrex, and at the ghost's mention, Sky shuddered. "I was only around it for a couple of minutes, but that ghost... is worst than you. No offense."

Kyle nodded. He could sense that this was one bad Haunter. "None taken."

Sky continued, reluctantly, "Anyway... he had possessed Spike at random points in time and forced him to transform... and then attempt to kill stuff. Whenever Spike got angry or really upset was when he could take over..."

Their battle at the geyser made everything click in Kyle's mind. "... like losing."

Sky glared sourly at that. "Yes, like losing..." Neither of them had noticed they had continued walking so far and had traveled around Meritina town. The rest of their team of trainers who took on TC's base having noticed they were talking humanely when the two passed the Pokemon Center again, had fainted.

Sky went on and looked up at the actual sky itself with hope etched onto his face. "But now Spike's been separated from him. The EXpower's are still there... but that amulet Spike wears block it off... even if he is upset. And just in case his is lost," Sky dug the other amulet out of his pocket and showed it to Kyle. "All I need to do is pull this out and it will stop him from transforming."

Kyle was blown away. "...Where in the hell did you find a median this good? They're all shams."

Sky would've agreed, but Debra, the old but keen town spiritualist, was no sham. He chuckled and shook his head. "Not the one here, apparently."

Another thought entered Kyle's mind. "And that Haunter... Verrex. What happened to it?"

Sky's smile faded away and it was replaced by a dark look as he stared at the ground. "... He's still around. Explosion's won't work on ghosts... he had thought about delaying us from escaping the detonation, but didn't for some reason. So he's still out here, somewhere... plotting revenge on Spike and Kadabra..."

That thought chilled Kyle, he almost didn't know how to reply. "...Sleep with one eye open."

Sky nodded, "Noted." By now, Sky noticed they had reached the diner Melena had taken him and Pearl to on their second day in Meritina as celebration for his victory over the gym leader Katrina... and he remembered the mass destruction Spike had caused as a Totodile and the restraining order the manager had placed on him from the restaurant. "Oh crap, not here! ! Uh, hey! Race you back! Last one at the Pokemon Center's a rotten Chansey! !" He turned tail and made a dash for it.

Kyle stared in confusion, but calmly turned away from the diner anyway. "I don't race, loser..."

Ahead of him, Sky stopped the dash and waited for Kyle to catch up. He shrugged. "It was worth a shot..."

Then Kyle suddenly dashed off. "...Unless _I _get the head start!"

Sky flinched in surprise and clenched his teeth before hauling tail after him. "Cheater! ! Not fair! ! This is why you like Dark types, isn't it! ?"

_End Flashback_

Now back at the Pizza plaza, Kyle couldn't help but grin at the memory, despite what he was being told by Tabby about this ghost. But then the grin vanished as soon as it had come on, and a serious glare replaced it. He looked over at Samantha. "Red.. Think it's Verrex or Team Crimson?"

Samantha frowned. "Unfortunately...yes."

Tabby frowned, too, looking dismayed. "_She _has a nickname...?" Samantha smirked. Her nickname had finally become useful, despite the fact that normally she would tell off Kyle for using it... _Oh well... I'm used to it._

Kyle sighed and then nodded as he came to a decision. "All right... we're going to stay and help you find out if it is a ghost causing this problem." He pulled out his Trainer-Cadet badge he had gotten from Jenny and flashed it at Tabby. "It could involve Team Crimson and I got legal issues with them." He and Samantha exchanged a serious glance that said 'Or it could involve Verrex.' He had told her about the ghost shortly after they had left town, so in case it decided to attack _them, _she'd know what to expect_. A hell_ _of a battle..._

But Tabby's face was puffy in irritation at how close she could see Kyle and Samantha were, but she told herself she really should've seen that coming. So the trainer put back on her usual bouncy smile. "Oh, officers _and_ trainers, are we? Pretty impressive."

Samantha looked slightly thoughtful. "Well... not _really _officers... more like special ops or something–huh? !"

While Samantha had been talking, Tabby had gotten up from her seat, ran up to Kyle, and grabbed his arm. "Anyway, great! Let's begin our investigation, _Officer _Kyle!"

Kyle gritted his teeth, but was forced out of his seat and dragged away. "Wait, I haven't eaten! And I'm _not _a stupid Jenny or one of those punk nameless guy cops!"

Samantha glared with more annoyance than if someone had just taken her last slice of pizza. With a huff, she packed the rest of the pizza in convenient little baggies she often carried, put it in her pack, and then stomped off after them. "I'm hating her more and more _every _second... stupid, flirting, annoying..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The town wasn't so big, Kyle and Samantha noticed as they left the pizzeria and followed Tabby to the nearest crime scene. Kyle knew not to expect much, seeing as how this town was so close to the mountains, but it was made up out of only a few local shops, a couple of buildings, and individual households. More houses were settled outside the epicenter of the town onto the town outskirts, which was where Tabby was leading them. However, she stopped at a small, two story house.

The blue haired trainer's face was solemn. "This is the scene were the first murder happened..."

Kyle glanced at the home.

"A house like this?" Samantha asked.

Tabby only nodded and then made to the door to knock. A woman, around the age of 30 with brown hair answered, and the three were shocked to see the amount of grief and sadness etched on the woman's face. "Oh... visitors?"

Tabby quickly explained they were there to examine the crime scene. Kyle put in that he was a trainer-cadet. The lady's expression turned darker and sadder at once. "Yes... come in. This way."

She led them through her house and into a backyard. There was a playground slide, a couple of toys, and a soccer ball, but nothing else. A couple of meters beyond their wooden fence was around an acre or so of woodland. Kyle looked around in confusion, and adding to it, the lady went back into the house, sobbing.

Samantha stared at the floor, and Tabby stared after the lady sympathetically. Eventually, Kyle figured it out, looking around at the backyard. "Let me guess... the victim..."

Tabby nodded, "...Was that poor lady's child. A seven-year-old boy."

A moment of silence passed. Kyle's fist clenched. _This isn't right. Just a kid... it isn't fair. _It was at that moment that he vowed he'd do whatever he could to stop these attacks from happening again.

After a moment longer of unbroken silence, Kyle said. "Right... okay. Let's start searching."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They left without any new info. The playground was left as if nothing had ever happened, like the boy had just vanished into thin air. The mother bid the three good luck and a safe search, but still looked completely miserable.

Hand in deep into his pockets, Kyle was growling. "This doesn't make sense... no blood, no signs of a struggle. No left over evidence..."

"We _are _dealing with a ghost, you know, Kyle." Samantha reminded him. She had been quietly subdued since their backyard investigation. "The mother hadn't claimed to have seen anything, either... just..."

"Those weird signs that show the ghost is near: a chill in the air, darkness, and a strong sense of danger." Kyle finished. His gaze hardened. "And by the time she had gotten outside, her kid..."

"Aw, whoops."

Kyle and Samantha spun around. Tabby had covered her mouth and looked stunned. Then the gray-eyed trainer smiled nervously. "Did I forget to mention that the child wasn't reported dead but just missing?"

Samantha glared at her in extreme irritation, and a vein just bulged on Kyle's forehead. "Brilliant. We could've asked the lady if the kid had any favorite places. He might've run away and was too afraid to come back." It was a good thing they had searched for a trail, Kyle now thought, even though they still found nothing.

Tabby's face glowed red and she smiled all the more nervously. Then she ran over to Kyle's side and threw an arm over his shoulder and hugged him. Kyle gritted his teeth and tried to escape. "Agh...! No more human contact...! !"

"Aw, don't sweat it, Kyle-sweety!" Tabby said with a cheerful tone, swinging Kyle back and forth... "I'll make it up to you! Promise! I found a really nice spot really close to the next crime scene, 'kay? So off we go!"

"Let go of me...! !"

Samantha trailed behind them again and began a very low, very ominous growl... "If she keeps this up, there's going to be an entirely different murder to investigate _very _soon..."

XxXxxXxx

The next scene was a small field behind houses on the town outskirts. A river cut through it traveling from the direction of the mountains. The air, Kyle noticed, was far fresher than in the middle of town. There were woods farther down the river. Kyle gave the area a studios glare. "Another unoccupied area..."

"Our ghost is smart." Samantha agreed, walking by Kyle's side. "He doesn't pluck off people where he'd be spotted easily..."

Tabby bounced excitedly at Kyle's side. "Oh, Kyle! I just had an idea! We could have a picnic here!"

Kyle turned and gave a her a smirk torn between exasperation and mock amusement. "Really. Where a murderer has struck?"

Unfazed Tabby nodded. "It's not here now, is it? Besides..." She threw him a naughty grin and that grin made Kyle slowly raise an eyebrow at it. "Guess what'd be for desert...?"

As Kyle's face went blank, Samantha snapped. "Okay— that's enough!" she shouted and grabbed Kyle's arm before hauling him off toward the river. "Crime scene to investigate–let's go!"

Unlike last time, the crime scene was clear and looked like a crime scene this time. Just by the side of the river, the ground was overturned and scarred in a couple spots, unlike the rest of the grassy field. A most obvious of all, a while paint outline of a twisted, fully grown human body was drawn. It was clear a struggle had happened.

Kyle didn't know if this or Tabby's 'desert' proposition disturbed him most. "...Well he lost."

"Kyle!" Samantha scolded and rounded on her. "Show more respect for the dead!"

Tabby came to curiously look at the outline and Kyle just sighed. "Nothing we can do about it now. Comb through this area without disturbing anything and let's see if we can find any clues the police might have missed."

They all agreed and began searching. Kyle bent down next to a rather large clump of dirt and found a piece of shredded cloth. Surprisingly to him, Tabby had crouched right next to him. "A scrap of clothing left by the victim, no doubt."

Kyle nearly jumped and yelled in surprise, but instead just froze and then slowly turned to glare Tabby down. The trainer just smiled brightly. "Nice eye, _Mr._ _Detective!_"

Kyle's glare remained. "...I'm _investigating _right now. _You _aren't helping. The hell's wrong with you, anyway? !"

Tabby made her impish grin, tilted her head a little and began twisting a lock of her ice-blue hair in a finger absently. "I dunno, maybe _I'm _a suspect, Kyle-sweety... " Narrowing her eyes with allure, she leant in closer to Kyle, who soon began sweating. She finished in a low whisper. "And perhaps _you_ should give _me_ a very thorough, _physical _cross-examination. You know, to be safe."

Kyle stared blankly and his mouth dropped. His thoughts were something like... _Bzzzt!Tzzzzcshhhh... OVERHEATED. SYSTEM MELTDOWN. SHUT OFF ALL COMMUNICATION CAPABILITIES._

"THAT'S _IT! !_"

Kyle and Tabby both blinked and turned around. Towering over them, Samantha was glaring down, at Tabby, in the angriest state Kyle had ever seen her in. Quite frankly it scared him.

Samantha ranted, "Ever since we've begun this investigation—ever since we _met _you—all you've been doing is flirting like a lovesick—_perverse_ Nidoran and I'm _sick of it_! !" She shrieked. Kyle and Tabby both blinked again. Samantha suddenly snatched a Pokeball from her belt, and thrust it before Tabby's face. "So NOW, we're going to have a battle, Tabitha, and when I win, _you _have to _get LOST!_"

There were a couple moments of completely stunned silence. Tabby and Kyle blinked a couple more times, before Kyle, gaining his usual anti-social vibe, got up and walked off wordlessly.

Tabby returned Samantha's PO'd glare with a competitive smirk. "Okay, a battle sounds good. This will give me a chance for some genuine workout time!"

Samantha, making sure distance was between both her and Kyle, marched to the larger section of the field. Tabby strolled merrily not too far behind her. Kyle stopped by the river and released his Pokemon: a Quilava, Murkrow, Mightyena, and Vulpix; Blaze, Shade, Fang, and Cathaya respectively. He took out bowls and a bag of Pokechow from his pack to feed them while mumbling, "Lunatic girls..." But in his experience, mostly _everyone_ were lunatics. "This is why I don't like people,"

Meanwhile, Samantha and Tabby had taken spots that gave them battling distance. Samantha had released Faith, her Eevee, and Tabby had released a Delibird. The Christmas bird absent-mindedly spun its bag shaped tail around.

"All right, simple rules! One Pokemon each, got it?" Samantha called across the field. Tabby only gave a ditzy nod to acknowledge she heard her. Samantha gritted her teeth. "Playing around, huh...? FAITH! QUICK ATTACK! !"

Faith flinched at Samantha's very loud order, but hesitantly took off in a clumsy sprint. "Wh-what's gotten into her...?"

Tabby just said, "Oh, Deli? Use Icy Wind, would you?" Her Delibird replied with a flippant flap of its wing, and in the gust glittering crystals of ice formed. Faith wasn't able to stop her Quick Attack charge in time and ran head first through the gust. Pure cold gripped her skin and buffeted her fur, but she tightly shut her eyes and ran straight through it. When she was through it Delibird was no longer in front of her. "Huh?"

Tabby grinned. "And Present, Deli!"

"Faith, behind you!" Samantha shouted.

The Eevee spun around but was too late as a few feet above her, Deli dropped a couple small orbs that fell right before her. They all exploded on impact, launching a wailing Faith across the field.

"Faith!" Samantha called out. The trainer quickly realized how bad a disadvantage she and Faith were in. _This is bad... her stupid Santa bird can attack at a distance... but Faith needs close range in order to attack_... _This is almost the _worst _match-up possible right now!_

Samantha knew Tabby knew that as well when she smirked and said, "Not the best opponent for your Eevee, is it? Well, Arial Ace, Deli. Let's wrap this up." Deli somersaulted in mid-air and charged.

_Arial Ace..._ Samantha gasped. _Finally up close—that's our shot! _"Quick Attack now, Faith!"

Faith had gotten up from the attack, feeling rather shaky after just being blown up. She saw Delibird charge and knew what Samantha was thinking. Faith pounced off but stumbled slightly as she did, while Delibird smiled before they had closed half the distance, and put on the huge speed burst Arial Ace is famous for before he collided head on with Faith. The Eevee cried out loud, overpowered, and went sailing backwards. She landed roughly on the ground rolling and didn't attempt to move.

"Ohmygosh!" Samantha exclaimed. "Faith! Are you okay? "She rushed over to the defeated Eevee.

Tabby shook her head and pulled out her Delibird's Pokeball, spinning it on one finger. "That'll do, Deli. That's enough of a workout for now, don't you think?" and returned it.

Samantha inspected Faith's injuries and discovered there was nothing wrong besides having been KO'd, so Samantha regretfully returned Faith, feeling her pride being sucked away along with Faith. _We lost... that fast... and after all that... how embarrass—_ "So I guess that settles things," Samantha growled at Tabby's nonchalant voice but didn't turn around. "Seeing as how _I _won, I don't have to go anywhere now. Am I right?"

Infuriated, grinding her teeth, growling, and wanting so bad to flip Tabby off or bite her head off at least, Samantha stayed rooted to that spot and wondered how long it took to strangle someone with their own hair... _It isn't fair...! _After a moment, she stood up and stormed off to go and feed her Pokemon as well, feeling defeated and powerless.

By the river Blaze had watched the battle and was frowning slightly at Samantha and Faith's defeat. This was better than enduring Shade's horrible jokes, which the Murkrow was telling the rest of the team at thst very moment. "And after a week of hard training..." _Faith's posture was all wrong for dashing with Quick Attack, and she lost speed because of it... perhaps... if she trains with me, I'll help her fix it... _But despite that, Blaze knew the match-up was terrible for Faith. That and she was just flat out over-powered. The Quilava sighed. _Overwhelmed... _That phrase made him think of a particular event...

Flashback...

Waves of flame-like, indigo aura bounced off the dark blue walls and computer monitors of Team Crimson's Control Room, back before their Meritina Forest Base was destroyed. The cause of the aura was Spike, having transformed into his ExState just before his fight with Kadabra.

Blaze had just been slammed by the Kadabra, and Spike's intervention had bought him time to recover but now he could barely move and hardly breathe. The air was heavy with eerie and ominous power. The Quilava was half petrified as he watched Spike tighten a fist, the energy surrounding him seeming to focus on that paw... It was the very same transformation that occurred during he and Spike's fight...

"...no matter what..." He heard Spike snarl, in a voice so much fiercer than usual– and then the gator vanished, moving so fast, Blaze hardly saw him dash to Kadabra and leap with a Shadow Punch holding imense power– "_I will defeat you!_"

The impact caused a huge explosion... and their fight began, the very same transformation, the very same Spike... now worlds stronger than himself...

End Flashback

Now back in the present, the peaceful field by the river, Blaze found himself growling. His teeth were clenched so tightly it hurt his jaw. _It isn't fair..._ And not just Spike, Kadabra was strong enough to _keep up _with that insane power... and he _wasn't _an EXPokmon... _So what does that say about me?_

In the background Shade was still telling his jokes, but Blaze didn't hear them. _What makes them so special? I should be... I need... _Blaze couldn't think, too frustrated for it. But in the turmoil of his mind brief flashes of forest late at night, set on fire and the echo of desperate cries, and himself crying as a Cyndaquil were remembered...

At that Blaze tensed and shut his eyes, forcing himself to relax with a deep breath. He was stirring up memories he'd rather forget. _Forever. _He stared distantly at the mountains they had scaled down. _... I traveled through those mountains with Kyle and have beaten every enemy since. I'm _not _weak. I just need to become stronger. I just need to..._

Back in reality, Samantha had stormed past them, forcing Shade to hop back as she stomped past him. The Murkrow blinked. "...I don't think it went well."

"Really?" Cathaya asked with false wonder, the Vulpix having just swallowed a mouthful of chow. "Gee, I wonder what was your first clue? Maybe you missed Faith being pulverized since you were so busy trying to tell us why grass is so freakin' funny."

But Shade ignored that part and looked thoughtful. "My first clue..." A look of enlightenment passed his face. "...That the small fry's small fry _got _fried!" Then the Murkrow went into a fit of hysterical laughter, as if the best joke in the world had just been told.

"Ugh..." Cathaya groaned in disgust and simply returned to her meal. Blaze frowned in flat annoyance as he turned to Shade, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. "Shut up, Shade."

Cathaya added, "If you tell another joke, Feathers, _I'll _fry _you._" She roasted her next mouthful of chow to prove a point.

Shade's laughter died, but Blaze smirked. "Now _that's_ funny. Nice one, Cathaya."

But the Vulpix ignored him and went silent. It seemed like she was done conversing with either of them and continued eating in silence. Blaze's ears drooped and the Quilava frowned again... this time in disappointment.

"Burned," Shade commented.

Blaze turned to glare at Shade. "You're making me look bad. Stop trying to tell those horrible jokes, for Arceus' sake!"

This pushed Shade over the edge and he started ranting, stomping from talon to talon. "Philistines! Funny haters! This is an outrage! You just can't appreciate the beauty of such wonderfully crafted puns, you filthy ingrates! !"

"Shade, _shut up," _Fang growled, the Mightyena laying on his side with his head turned to glare at him. "Your voice in _general_ gives me a headache, so do us all a favor and just stop talking already!"

Cathaya smiled appreciatively at the Mightyena. "Thank you. Finally, someone who _gets_ it— we'd like some _peace_."

Shade looked angry enough to bust an artery. He gave a very loud squawk and then flew off to perch on Kyle's shoulder as the trainer examined a couple of bushes in a last ditch attempt for clues about the mystery.

Blaze narrowed his eyes in suspicion and raised an imaginary eyebrow at Cathaya and Fang. _Am I being included with Shade here? ...That's not right... Plus, I said the same thing to him... sort of..." _Meanwhile, Kyle gave an exasperated groan and stood up. He announced flatly there were no clues around to lead to anything about the murder and that they were leaving.

As Kyle came over to pack up the food bowls, Fang got to his paws and stretched with a loud yawn. "_Finally! _Maybe now we can get back to training... _I _need something useful to do, plus I've been itching to shred something." Ever since evolving, Blaze noticed, Fang had very annoying arrogance and chewing issues... _Well, he chewed stuff up as a Poochyena too, but..._

Cathaya nodded in agreement. "I second that notion. Except I'll settle for burning stuff instead." she said, yet now her tone sounded far more friendly and conversational.

But Fang just shrugged.

Blaze now donned a rather sour, and somewhat confused glare as the two Pokemon headed off to follow Kyle and the girls. Trailing behind he followed glaring at the ground. After a moment, Shade flew over and perched himself on Blaze's back, something he often did. "...Get the feeling she hates us?" Blaze decided to ask. _But not Fang._

Shade nodded and pecked at his wing absently. "Do you mean Fang or the Vulpix? 'Cause Fang's acting like a total 'female dog' too now, if you catch my drift."

Blaze raised an eyebrow. "Why not just say bitch, then? And I meant Cathaya."

Shade nodded again. "Oh yeah. Completely. Can't stand us. That bitch."

Blaze didn't respond for a moment. Compared to Spike and Kadabra, he was weak. And compared to Fang in Cathaya's eyes, he wasn't as interesting or even worth talking to. After a couple seconds, he sighed heavily and said, "Sometimes... life isn't fair."


	74. Foreboding Shadows

All righty, here's to another awesome chapter of Kleeto, (by only God, friends, and readers have I written thus far.) A good battle shall ensue here... followed by some other stuff here and there... and finally end our time with Kyle, Samantha, and the flirtatiously hilarious Tabby. But no worries, we'll see them all again later.

I really appreciate all the positive feedback in the reviews. Thank you Brandon Brownson, Neroxian, and Captainof10 for leaving such awesome comments. Reviewers rock, as usual.

Right, well unto the chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Now I'm going to go relax and enjoy this nice hot cup of joe...

Spike: Cup of Joe! ? Joe means coffee in Pokemon! ! SHARE! ! I WANT SOME! !

Wha...? Joe doesn't mean coffee in Pokemon, it's an expression in _English_! And no. You can't.

Spike: WHAT! ? WHY NOT? ! ?

Because you made me spill it all when you started shouting. Thanks for that, by the way.

Spike: (Looks devestated) ~It's super-effective!~

...Spike fainted!

* * *

**_Chapter 74: Phantasmal Apparition, Finale: Foreboding Shadows_**

It was around early evening when Kyle, Tabby and Samantha—the smallest trainer trailing behind with her new Glameow—walked into the heart of the empty village. A chilling autumn gust blew by that made Kyle shiver did nothing to calm his frustration. "Nothing... at each scene, there wasn't a single trace of evidence pointing to _anything!_"

Samantha looked up from her newest party member, troubled. "Yes, well... that's to be expected from a ghost serial killer..."

Kyle didn't seem to pay the comment any mind. "No indications on whether all the villagers were killed or just kidnaped... and no attacks since yesterday..."

Tabby shrugged. "Maybe it gave up?"

Kyle hoped those would be the magic words to invite another attack. But the town was completely silent, so the dark trainer just sighed and glared ahead. A parent was ushering two small girls inside a house not far ahead. Kyle wondered if Tabby was right and if they were wasting time now. From how things seem to have turned out, they were too late and their ghost had moved on. _Outside of town... where Tabby had tracked it before it left... _" Kyle looked toward the town exit where he, Samantha and Tabby had entered town. Where he first had encountered the ghost. _it left in that direction..._ he realized suddenly.

Kyle resigned with a heavy sigh and turned around slightly to face the girls. "...This won't get us anywhere. More than likely the ghost has moved on. It was smart enough to leave."

Samantha grimaced. "I was afraid of that..."

Tabby cursed loudly. "And after all that work!"

Kyle didn't comment again but turned around. "Forget it. Come on. Let's go back to the Pokemon Center, Red. We'll map out the next route to Halric and—"

A loud, petrifying scream rang out through the town.

Kyle, Tabby and Samantha all froze in place out of pure surprise. Kyle spun around. _That scream... north of here? !_ People took this as a sign to lock the doors. _It's still here!_

"Wh-what was that?" Samantha stammered.

Kyle didn't waste anytime and ran toward the scream in a dash. "Our next lead! Case is open again—let's go!"

The three ran a little ways before they came to the edge of town, and the sight before them almost froze the trio in their tracks. In the middle of the road there was a large splatter of scarlet blood. Beyond it was a dark expanse of trees not yet completely bare of leaves, but gripping unto the last bit of life the few leaves had left. There was also a foreboding shade to the woodland... and smaller drops of blood led right into it.

Samantha blanched as they stopped and examined the area. "Y-You've gotta be kidding..."

Kyle and Tabby quickly noticed there was nothing dangerous still lurking about and decided with a nod to go on. Around them, the last house just so happened to be abandoned, so no one was around to tell them what type of ghost it was. Kyle glared, _Again. _"We're going in, but not like complete idiots. Stay close and move fast. Use the trees as cover, too. We can still catch whatever this is off guard if were quick." As they dashed for the woods, Kyle glanced back and called. "Red, don't forget what you learned from training, got it! ?"

Briefly Samantha recalled the drills Kyle had taught her for battling and defending herself, Fang and Faith sparring when the Mightyena was a Poochyena, learning and practicing new moves, and hardest of all, double battling Kyle's best combinations. Yet looking back on the countless losses against Kyle, Samantha realized she had learned more than she ever had than in her days back in Verteon... and that she valued the time spent training with Kyle more than she had realized.

Samantha's face hardened into solemn expression of determination. "I won't! Don't worry!"

The woods were silent as they entered. The last lights of dusk gave way to haunting shadows cast by the taller trees above the trio. The blood trail led them deeper into the forest until it finally stopped at the foot of a huge oak. The three halted, and Samantha covered her mouth as a startled cry escaped her. A middle aged man, wearing glasses and a suit, was splayed under the tree, bloody and lifeless.

Tabby was petrified at the sight, but couldn't move though her mind screamed to run. "N..no way... just seconds ago—we heard him... he–he isn't...?"

As Kyle stared at the corpse, mortified, he didn't realize he was shaking. A cold feeling gripped inside of his chest, feeling the distorted, warped and cold nature of Death's cold presence. At that moment a sense of helplessness took him. After all their efforts, and despite their time spent searching, they couldn't prevent another, senseless, death.

Then it happened again suddenly. Another type of cold, the deep bone-chilling sort, gripped Kyle, Samantha and Tabby, and the area grew darker still as if a massive cloud had just covered what little light remained. Kyle remembered the presence almost instantly and apparently so did Tabby, for they were both rooted to the spot when they saw a the air ripple above the dead man. But this time, it shimmered, darkened, and took on form. In moments, a large gray, white and yellow entity with detached dark hands and a single glowing red eye formed before them. It was a Dusknoir.

Cold fear wrapped around all of them. Tabby found her voice first. "A D-dusknoir? So _this _is what's been killing the people of the town! ?"

As in answer, the Dusknoir's eye flashed and a malignant yet dull sounding bellow echoed throughout the woods, and a blast of wind pushed the three trainers back.

Kyle grunted and released his Mightyena, Fang, immediately. Knowing what this meant, Samantha released her Staryu, Riu, and Tabby a Cloyster. As the Dusknoir watched, a hand moved up to brush a side of its face, almost as if it were curious. _"Fools... So you think you can _fight _your way out, now that you've found me...?"_

Kyle flinched. The voice echoed in his head somehow... but when the girls froze in place too, he could tell the voice, creepy and hallow, was Dusknoir's–speaking telepathically like Kadabra had once done. _"How naive..."_

The area got darker briefly, and Fang shouted, "Look out!" As a dark wave of energy blasted along the radius of the entire area. Riu was blasted and smacked flat into a tree. Tabby's Cloyster's shell clamped shut just in time to spare it the blast and Fang was knocked to the floor. Despite being a dark type, he cringed from how much the shot hurt, and a scary wave of hopelessness engulfed him for a moment. _No...! Can't quit now...! !_ The Mightyena hopped back up and snarled fiercely.

Kyle, Tabby and Samantha hadn't been spared the attack. And like Fang, Samantha was on the floor. She groaned. "Ouch... " startled she got up. "H-How strong..."

Dry chuckling filled the area and the Dusknoir said again, _"Amusing. But soon... I shall drag all of you into a dark and eternal slumber..."_

Kyle wasted no more time. "Fang! Oder Sleuth—now!" Tabby joined in, "Kalice, use Icicle Spear to hold it off!" And Samantha finished the combo with. "Hit it with Thunder, Rui!"

Tabby's Cloyster, Kalice, immediately took aim, and rapid fired off a bunch of glittering icicles at Dusknoir just as Samantha's Staryu started spinning to gather the electricity for thunder. Dusknoir merely raised a paw and the icicles crumbled just in front of it, as if hitting a force field. Then Riu stopped spinning, floated high enough, and a jagged bolt of lightning fell with a deafening crash, but where it struck, Dusknoir had vanished. The ground where it had been was scorched, just missing the motionless corpse. Kyle took advantage of the ghost's absence to run over and drag it out of the way by an arm sleeve. _With all this, he would've died anyway if he was still alive...! _he thought.

As Fang used Odor Sleuth, many different scents were everywhere in the clearing, so the Mightyena had much difficulty finding Dusknoir's. Fear, decay, blood, his companion's scent, fear again, the forest, and now burnt grass... but the Mightyena's ears pricked at another scent. Almost completely odorless... but tinted with blood and the strange smell of mist... "I got it!" It was weak, but he tracked it to behind a tree farther off to their right... then it faded. "What..?"

From the sky a beam of energy collided dead into Riu with a small explosion, and the Staryu flailed in mid-air before falling to the ground. The Staryu's red orb flashed once before going dull. "Riu! !" Samantha shouted. And then from above many more beams fell down and exploded. Kalice shut his shell as he was tossed back and forth by the explosions, and Fang zigzagged around the field, looking up to dodge Dusknoir's beams.

Fang regrouped next to Kalice, just after dodging another beam. Kalice was frowning, and static emitted from his huge shell."Agh... Charge Beam... That hurt."

Fang growled, still looking up to watch Dusknoir, who was waving his hands in circles slowly... "He's up to something... damnit! He's too strong for us—" Fang flinched. Dusknoir vanished again. Before they could react, both Kalice and Fang were engulfed in a dark, purple energy that surrounded them completely. Even the ground was foggy purple. Fang shouted. "THE HELL! ?"

The energy began zapping them both of their strength in painful surges. They both screamed in pain, but the attack wouldn't end...

"Fang! !" shouted Kyle. Tabby did the same, but then drew a second PokeBall and released a Sealio. Kyle got the idea and let out Blaze. "Flamethrower the glob!"

Tabby ordered an Ice Beam. The elemental attacks smashed into the blob on energy, and as expected it was solid and blocked the shots, but faded away right afterward. Fang was barely standing and was panting. The same went for Kalice, save the fact that he stood on his shell's spines. In that same instant Dusknoir appeared right between them. _"Begone..."_ and another blast of black energy, Dark Pulse, blasted Fang and the Cloyster to opposite sides of the clearing, knocking them out.

Blaze and Tabby's Sealio were stunned, and backed away for some ground to await orders. Kyle and Tabby called for another Flamethrower and Ice Beam combo. Too close to dodge or phase out, Dusknoir couldn't avoid them but instead raised a paw and fired a Shadow Ball into the attacks. The explosion caused smoke to fill the air, blocking the sight of the reaper pokemon.

Kyle glared. It was bad enough Blaze's newest, strongest fire move failed, but even combined with Ice Beam, just a Shadow Ball from the ghost could match them. "Damnit...! Blaze stay on guard!"

When the smoke cleared, Dusknoir was at the same place, glaring coldly at them all. _"Even combined... your powers are... insufficient... nevertheless, I am tired of fighting._"

Kyle didn't know what it was planning, but they needed to regroup... _This thing's way too powerful..! But still... it's... almost like it's holding back... _He remembered the Dusknoir's first Dark Pulse and how powerful it was when it nearly blasted everyone out the forest and wondered why every move afterward seemed less potent._ It should've taken us out way earlier... _"Tabby, return your Cloyster!" Kyle did the same in aiming his ball across the field to retrieve Fang, and as he did barked, "Blaze, use Smokescreen! Everywhere!"

Blaze nodded and spewed out a steady stream of smoke with all the force he could and spun around so that it covered the area. They avoided choking by covering their mouths with their shirts. Kyle said, "Everyone still here?"

"Yeah." Tabby said.

"I'm okay, too," Samantha added.

Kyle nodded, "He's too freakin' powerful. But since Fang used Odor Sleuth, he should be able to take physical moves... we should try to overwhelm it and then call in backup..." his first choice in backup flashed back to the memory of him and Sky fighting with Blaze and Spike against Kadabra... _I can handle this. _The smoke was beginning to thin. "All out offense. Got it?"

"All over it!" Tabby called.

Samantha released Faith, despite the Eevee's battle from earlier, and a Maril. "Understood!"

_That won't work. _They froze and looked up, Dusknoir was hovering in a bored manner above them. _I'll show you why._ He raised his paws, but then phased out just when Blaze shot a flamethrower at him. He reappeared many feet away, and in his raised paws was a sparking purple and black ball of energy.

Kyle tensed. "Another Shadow Ball...! Everyone, retreat! !"

But instead of launching it, the ball simply got larger and quickly expanded all over the entire area. It didn't blow up or hurt at all, Kyle noted when it spread over him, yet black and purple lines were scattered in the air now. A sense of foreboding made him realize he would have preferred explosive globs of energy...

_Know the power of Gravity._ It's voice sounded amused. _High Pressure Gravity, to be exact. My speciality: H-Gravity._

The moment it finished speaking, Kyle was nearly tossed to his knees, intense pressure forced him down along with everyone else around to the point where they had to struggle to keep from being pinned down. "Urk...! !" The lines of black and purple energy were going down as if rain drops and everything around them had taken on a distorted bright violet shade.

"K-Kyle! I... can't move!" Samantha called in a strained voice.

Kyle quickly realized two things: dodging the Charge Beams would be impossible. And worse, their only strategy to overwhelm it had just been foiled. "Damn it...! !" But by the way Dusknoir so easily floated into the air, it was clear he wasn't affected. Kyle felt like it was all over... _It can't end like this...! ! _"You bastard! ! Blaze, Quick Attack! !"

Blaze grunted in response, straining to stay standing, and even using all his power to dash, he was only able to run at his moderate speed using Quick Attack. Samantha called for Faith to do the same, and for her Maril to launch Water Pulse. Tabby's Sealio fired another Ice Beam.

The Water Pulse moved slower, and Dusknoir dodged it, then spun around Sealio's Ice Beam. Blaze ran aside the reaper, and Kyle called for Cut. Blaze snarled and used all his strength in a powerful upward slash, and yet Dusknoir simply floated up out of reach. "You...! !" Blaze snarled again, but then froze in place. Faith had leapt over Dusknoir's other side, flipped, and charged an Iron Tail Samantha had taught her by TM. The moment she brought down her tail, giving a loud battle cry, Dusknoir blocked it with his hand easily, flicked said hand, and let Faith tumble down hard onto her side. _"Is this the best you can do?" _He used a low powered Dark Pulse to push both Faith and Blaze tumbling across the field.

_"I should've expected this much... so now," _He looked over toward Faith, who was struggling futilely to get back up. _"I shall fulfill my promise to bestow darkness upon you... starting with the weakest."_

His paw crackled with electric energy and he aimed it at the Eevee. Samantha gasped. "Faith! ! NO! !"

Faith wouldn't be able to dodge, Charge Beams moved too fast. From the intensity crackling in the hand of the ghost, Blaze could tell it would certainly kill the Eevee. The sparks glowed brighter and surrounded the reaper's cold hand... "NO!"

Blaze pressed off, his claws throwing up scraps of dirt and grass. With strength he didn't know he had, he dashed towards the helpless Eevee, unaware of the strain he was putting on his body. The beam was fired, and Blaze skidded to a stop just as an explosion of pain ravaged his body, destroying all thought and numbing him completely. He crumpled onto his stomach. A harsh ringing filled his ears and his vision turned black with strange spots moving everywhere...

"...aze! ! Blaze! ! Wake up! Please! !"

At first he thought Kyle would be calling him, but it was Faith. The Eevee's brown eyes wide and frantic with distress and fear for the Quilava's life. When she saw his eyes open a flicker of relief crossed her face. "You're alive! Oh, thank Mew... That's great—Why would you do that? !" she snapped suddenly.

Blaze, although in intense pain and still couldn't feel most of his body, held a mixture of amusement and irritation at her concern. But he felt happy she was safe. "Shut up... and stop yelling..." He grunted, trying to stand. He eyed Dusknoir, who was watching with eerie silence... waiting. "...It's my duty... to protect my friends... despite the costs..." though still straining to merely stand, Blaze tossed Faith a smirk. The Eevee could only stare back in astonishment and distress. Then Blaze cringed and collapsed back onto his stomach. By now Kyle had run up to and knelt beside his Pokemon. Kyle immediately noticed the hit was almost too much for Blaze to take. The Quilava was hardly breathing, straining to do so. _He would've died if he had taken any other hits..._

Kyle looked up and growled fiercely at the Dusknoir, but he couldn't help being awe struck by its power. _We don't stand a chance! It _has_ been holding back!_

"Strong, isn't it?"

Dusknoir's Gravity technique ended. Kyle froze at the new voice and looked around wildly. With gravity back to normal, he felt strangely light-headed. "Where are you? !"

In answer a figure fell out of the oak tree and landed in a graceful kneel on the floor. The drop didn't seem to affect him at all. The red suit identified him as a Team Crimson member. But his suit was slightly different. Bearing the studded blood red hood, and a golden belt. Kyle narrowed his eyes. "A Crimson admin..."

The guy smirked. He had long brown hair and a rather condescending smirk, that same condescension reflected in his forest green eyes. "Nice. You can tell us apart, kudos." The Dusknoir stopped paying them attention and hovered over next to the admin. "This bad boy here's my latest party instalment. He needed some exercise and a test run, so I let him have his way with a couple of the villagers around here."

Kyle lost it. "You sadistic, sick bitch...! ! You test that thing by sicking it out on little kids and killing them! ? Is that supposed to make you tough or something! ?"

_"I did not take the soul of the child." _Kyle was stunned. Then the Dusknoir's voice regained its cynicalness. _"They usually don't hold enough hatred... He's merely lost in the spirit realm."_

Tabby gasped. And Samantha was frozen to the spot. _The spirit realm! _The red head thought. _Any moment now, one of us—all of us, could end up there...! _Then she looked at where Kyle had placed the corpse. _Or..._

The crimson admin's eyes glinted. "Oh, I'm not just any _tough _guy, boy. Worse than that, I'm a member of the Administration."

Kyle glared harder. "Administration...?"

"Yeah, parrot. We're an elite group of Team Crimson members. All admin and special ops. I suppose it's okay to tell you this, since you're not strong enough to do anything about it. We Administration members are specifically assigned certain jobs to meet Crimson's goals... and as you've discovered," He smirked at his Dusknoir. "Extremely powerful."

Kyle began growling. "I don't care _who _you—"

"I suggest you stop there. _Newest _installment, didn't you catch that?" Kyle began growling again, but then tensed as he caught what the admin meant. Confirming his fear, the admin nodded. "That's right. I have Pokemon stronger than this Dusknoir. And I happen to prefer Ghost and Psychic types. So you'll just want to save your threats, all right?" Kyle cursed at the guy and tried to stand up, but Dusknoir turned back on its gravity move, this time stronger than ever. Kyle couldn't even raise his arm.

_Damnit...! Damnit! ! MOVE! Why can't I...?_

"Tell you what," the admin continued. "I'm not in the mood for all of this fighting, so we'll leave you all in one piece this time, how's that sound?" The mocking smile he had made it clear he wasn't being merciful, just arrogant. "After all, we just battled a disturbingly powerful ice-type girl earlier, so today we're good as far as fighting goes."

Tabby froze and the girl's eyes went wide. _My sister? ! _"You...you what? ! When! ? Tell me! !"

Surprisingly enough, the admin answered. "Ah... Cloyster and Sealio... a love of hair dyes... you just might be sisters. But like I said: earlier. Too bad she had a flying type and I lost her trail... would've made an awesome addition..." Tabby was about bark out more questions, but the admin suddenly snapped his fingers and Dusknoir turned off his Gravity move again. "And again, like I said: we're done here. " He snapped his fingers again, and Dusknoir began to fade away until he became an air ripple again. The admin simply turned around and walked towards it.

Yet he called behind them, "You may want to reconsider interfering with Team Crimson any further. Should you know what's good for you_... Kyle._"And the ripple, along with the admin, disappeared, and left the trainers and their Pokemon as they were: distressed and defeated in the dark of early night. Kyle's head drooped and he slammed a fist into the dirt. _If he's telling the truth... than what chance do we have...?_

No answers. Just dead silence.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

That night went by miserably. At the Pokemon Center they discovered their Pokemon involved in the fight were all badly hurt, especially Blaze and Riu, having taken fully powered Charge Beams. Sleeping was difficult as well, for the images of Dusknoir, death, and terrible dreams haunted all three of the trainers sleep. The next day, the only good bit of news was that the kid who was presumed dead was found early the next morning, having wandered out of the woods. The piece of news bought to them by a local officer Jenny at least brightened their depressed spirits. They could all take at least some joy in knowing that the distraught mother and her child were reunited again. Another plus was that the kid simply thought he had had a very, _very _bad dream of being in the spirit world after getting lost in the forest. They were also informed funerals would take place for the dead in a week or so, but that was news they would rather not think of. They ate a rather quiet and sullen breakfast together to try and regain some sense of normality.

For a bit of fresh air, Kyle and Samantha had let their Pokemon outside of the Pokemon Center. Tabby said she'd train later and her Pokemon would get all the air they needed then.

Shade was now perched on Fang's back, who only had bandages around his leg instead of perching on Blaze who had one large bandage wrapped around his entire torso, the area where he had taken Dusknoir's Charge Beam. The Quilava cringed whenever he tried to move fast, but vowed not to let it interfere with his training... somehow. Shade was saying, in a very much sedated tone after hearing what his team went through, "Oh... so _that's _why you wouldn't talk about what happened last night, Blaze...you and Fang... man, I had no idea..."

Fang snorted in annoyance. "That other's girl's Pokemon were helpless, too. _And _Samantha's. Riu was unconscious until just this morning, remember? Agh!" The Mightyena barked as his frustration boiled over. "We couldn't do _anything!_"

Blaze silently agreed and shared how his teammate felt. _To be rendered completely and utterly useless... when nothing in your power can change anything... _Again, he remembered Spike and his EX abilities. _Would he have been useless...? _Blaze growled. _All of our opponents... almost everyone, has tremendous power... and we... we're..._

The thought sickened him. _...Just normal..._

Finally, Blaze simply added, "...It sucked."

Faith watched them quietly as Fang began barking out more reasons they should train harder. The Eevee felt ashamed and guilty over the events of last night and her inability to be helpful at all against Dusknoir. But worse than that was the fact Blaze had to suffer because he protected her. The memory of his actions and pain robbed her of her sleep, and she wondered wether she could even face the Quilava anymore. For her sake, he had almost died. _I haven't even thanked him yet... _She couldn't just pretend he didn't exist... A moment later, Kyle, Samantha and Tabby came out of the Pokemon Center and the rest of the Pokemon began following as they walked. They'd walk with them for a while for their morning walk, but then be returned soon after, and she'd lose her chance to thank him properly... Finally, she caught up and said quietly, "Um... hey, Blaze?"

Blaze's ears twitched and he turned his head around, tossing her a questioning look.

"I, um...I'm sorry... you got hurt protecting me... I never meant to get so frightened... and I..." Faith looked down then back at Blaze with a small, appreciative smile. "... Thank you... for saving me—"

"I wasn't strong enough to protect you... I just took the hit. If he wanted that bastard could've finished us all last night... So don't mention it. Besides, I would've done the same for any of us." Blaze replied instantly and started walking again, returning to his thoughts. Faith merely blinked and slowly padded along, bewildered and thoughtful.

Blaze was thinking more along the lines: _I'm the strongest member of our team... _He should've been able to _stop _Dusknoir, or at least his attack on Faith... not take it just to protect a teammate and _then _become useless due to injury...

A soundless snarl made it onto Blaze's lips, but after a moment the Quilava stopped and heaved a deep sigh to calm down and control himself. The answer was obvious. _I need to become stronger! More than ever now... whatever the costs._

"Blaze?"

The Quilava blinked. Faith had trotted up to his side and tried talking to him again. "I had an idea, and you know, maybe we could... train together more often from now on...?"

Blaze blinked again, and remembered that he had thought the same when Faith lost her match against Tabby's Delibird. Besides, the hopeful glint in her eyes made it too difficult to brush her off. _Maybe I should ask the same thing to Cathaya. Training together... _He glanced over and saw the Vulpix was walking alongside of Fang, talking with a high amount of interest and unnecessary awe toward the Mightyena as he recounted his involvement in the battle. Blaze simply sighed again. "...Sure. You've still got a lot to learn, anyway."

Faith grinned at him, but Blaze hardly noticed and simply walked on. Resolve to train harder than ever solidified deep within him, strengthening his pace despite his injuries. _One thing's certain... for their sakes..._

The memory of a burning meadow on the night of a cold, bright half-moon flashed in his mind.

_I _have _to become stronger._

Blaze's face hardened with determination, realizing that this was his new goal in life and was what he _would_ looked over at Shade, Fang and Cathaya, who now were back to teasing the Murkrow about his jokes. _...For their sake._

After walking a short distance the trio came to the main town road that went in a couple different directions. Tabby made an announcement very abruptly at the crossroad, "I'm leaving."

"Naturally." Kyle nodded, expecting this reaction from her.

"The Ice trainer that guy battled yesterday must have been my sister. If I hurry, I might be able to catch up with her..." She looked toward the east. "She must've gone to Halric... there's a big police force and Team Crimson fighting trainers there... plus I doubt she'd travel into the mountain towns after fighting someone like him..."

Kyle glanced at the exit south of town. "Our paths split, then, since we're heading south. The nearest gym leader's in a town a close the gulf by Salioa."

"The gulf! ?" Samantha exclaimed, then shouted happily. "We're going to see the ocean! YES! !" She turned to Kyle with a confused but serious expression. "You said we were going to Halric in Meritina..."

Kyle's eye twitched and he sweat-dropped, but kept a straight face. "...Yeah—_after_ Port Salioa!"

Tabby chuckled and cast them a shrewd look. "You're not trying to get rid of me, are you, handsome? You're only making the chase that much more interesti~ing!" She sang and gave another sweet smile at Kyle. Kyle simply sweat-dropped again and rubbed his vexed head. Then unexpectedly, Tabby grabbed Kyle and nearly suffocated him in another breast smothering hug. "Oh, two lovers, separated by a force as untamable and massive as the sea...! It's like in a romantic movie!"

Samantha's mouth gaped in utter and complete shock.

"My face! ! I can't breath! !" Kyle tried to shout but his voice was muffled now so he was ignored.

"I'll be staying in Halric for a while looking for my sister, so may we meet again soon once all your lovesick voyages—wishing so desperately I were there— are through!" Finally she let go of Kyle and he collapsed onto the floor from lack of oxygen, and blank faced with a bleeding nose due to where said face had been for the last few seconds.

Naturally, Tabby was completely unaffected by Kyle's current state, what she had done, or Samantha's very PO'd expression, and simply spun around and ran off towards the western town exit. "I slipped you my number during our hug, so hit me up when you're in town~!"

Samantha shouted after her viciously, "What do you mean 'hit me up'? ! ? Double entendre—there's sexual innuendo in that, isn't there, you pig! !" She shouted. Tabby ignored her and blew a kiss good-bye. This did not help. "YOU...! !"

"Red..." Samantha glanced down. Kyle seemed to be paralyzed. "Help...can't get up..."

Samantha sighed. "Gimme a break..."

After a short moment of Samantha struggling and failing to pull Kyle up by his arm, the dark trainer simply got to his feet with his usual temperament, brushed himself off, and stuffed his hands in his long black jacket pockets as he walked off without a word.

Samantha followed after him, frowning. "...So? What about all of that? You can't just pretend it never happened!"

Familiarly, Kyle ignored her and kept walking.

Familiarly, Samantha suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and glared at him. "Okay—fine! I see! So if I want your attention, I guess I have to begin acting like a complete flirting, dirty... tramp!" She said after a moment of word consideration.

But unfamiliarly, Kyle stopped this time. "Don't," Samantha blinked. Kyle turned around half-way and gave her a light-hearted, somewhat annoyed, somewhat amused grin. For a rare moment, Kyle _actually _looked _kind._ "You're fine as you are."

Samantha was stunned. She stared at him for a long moment, Kyle was never this supporting... or even smiled that way, and for a heartbeat in time she wondered if it was her and her alone that could actually bring about this secret, unknown half of the raven haired, anti-social trainer.

It ended just as quickly, of course. Once Kyle noticed her staring like that, he put the scowl back on and returned to his brooding dark looks. He turned around and began walking. "...Don't read too much into that."

Samantha, happy and optimistic once more, followed skipping. "Too late!"

"No, I'm serious. I could care less how you feel."

"Not buying it!"

"RED!"

While that went on until Kyle administered the silent treatment (which was thwarted by Samantha's giggling that caused him to beg her to stop) the two noticed how much their spirits had lifted simply through a few moments of the daily pestering. "...We're still alive." Kyle said unexpectedly.

Samantha was quiet at first, but then nodded firmly. "Yeah! That means there's hope. We can't give up just because that guy was stronger than us, right?"

Kyle's glare harshened as he walked. "That's for damn sure." he realized he was using curses around Samantha. "...sorry."

"That's okay, I understand." She gave a knowing grin. "So when do we start trainning today?"

"At eight." Kyle replied instantly.

Samantha grinned wider. "That's two hours earlier than usual. Are we stopping early, too?"

"No."

"That's what I like to hear! I call training partners with Blaze, today!"

Kyle frowed. "You always call Blaze..."

"That's because he's civil." Samantha replied with a nod.

Kyle sighed. "Ugh..." Indeed, normality had returned... accompanied by fierce motivation to do more than they ever had before. A warm gust blew through the city, a warm wind that to the plagued villagers, Kyle, Samantha, and Tabby, spoke of kinder days to come.

"...So did that mean you like how I give bits of info on history occasionally, too, _'sweety'_?"

"RED! ! !"


	75. Reflections

All right! We've hit another mile-stone, chapter 75! In celebration, this chapter was preposterously huge. So I've broke it down into three parts. We're kicking this one off with all the stuff you guys love: cockamamie nonsense from Spike and Co., h-core battles, tidbits of romance here and there... and even some more of that angst. I didn't write a Valentine's Day special, and for anyone who's dissapointed, the next three chapters should make up for that. If you wanna find out how, just read on. (Winks)

This chapter's another short one, but the rest will end up normal length. I'll update the next two chapters one day after the other, in other words, more goodness tomorrow and the next day! I'm particularly fond of these three chapters, as they open the door to a lot of the good stuff you'll see happening later on. I can sincerely say it will be teh awesomeness. Enjoy, peoples.

**_K-Chapter 75!: Long Way to Go, Part 1: Reflections_**

* * *

_One week later..._

_'Sometimes I wonder why things ever change.'_

Crisp morning air, cool and fresh, greeted a lone Pidgeotto as dawn settled in. She was perched on a nearly bare branch, watching her trainer and fellow party members slumber contentedly in their camp below. Sky was placid in a sleeping bag next to a bunch of burnt sticks and rocks of their camp fire. In her own sleeping bag Pearl slept close by.

Light, golden yellow, was permeating the violet sky that morning and Sora found the colors comforting, since before dawn had been so dark and lonely. Being reflective and overly thoughtful during that time didn't help much either. As they had traveled higher into the mountains, the air had gotten colder and just a little thinner. Sora knew only too well since she spent a lot of the time in the air. The leaves had begun browning early due to the cold, like an accelerated autumn approaching. But Sora didn't mind. She was with friends—family, really. Flying south didn't seem very appealing at all to her. The Pidgeotto heaved a heavy sigh.

_'When things are going well, they never seems to stay that way. Like how Spring gives way to Autumn... and Autumn to Winter... So then it's obvious we're surrounded by change, like seasons and the time of day...'_

Then movement caught her eye. Sora grinned. She had been expecting this for a while. A certain Croconaw had stated he had an idea for morning the night before, and seeing him running from his resting spot—random ground he had fallen asleep on—toward their trainer was the indicator that the day had finally started. Spike was grinning ear to ear, almost shaking with excitement. Or maybe it was the morning air... Either way, Sky was still snoring away in his gray and blue sleeping bag. Spike stood over him, staring. Then Spike looked Sora's way. Sora kept smiling and raised questioning eyebrow, but did nothing else.

True to nature, Spike just tossed her a thumbs up and smiled, taking that as a sigh to go ahead, and the gator took a huge breath... steadied himself...and leapt.

"Goooood... moooorniiinngg..."

... Landing directly on his trainer's stomach. "SKKKYYYY!"

"AHOKK!" Sky's eyes shot open, and he clenched his stomach and rolled over as Spike hopped off. "Sp...Spike!" he gasped hoarsely. "What... the hell are you doing...? !"

Spike responded in good spirits. "Waking you up! Today's a new day for training and eating human breakfast food! So let's get up and eat all we can and—"

"DAMNIT SPIKE!" Sky screeched and immediately sat up. Spike flinched away. "YOU WAKE ME UP AT THE CRACK OF DAWN BY STOMPING ON MY LIVER FOR EARLIER BREAKFAST? ? I OUGHTA MAKE YOU GO HUNGRY!"

His jaw dropping, now Spike looked horrified. "Y-you can't! I'll die while training! !"

While on her branch, Sora slapped a wing into her face, wondering whether to laugh or leave this for hunting. Sky had gone to sleep with his communicator on, he had heard every word Spike had said. He had worn it to bed since Scruf had practically talked hm to sleep... asking about human food, why he was a trainer, and anything he could learn about his trainer through this new communication. Though sweet and cute, Sky had quickly become irritated due to lack of sleep and Scruf's inability to notice it. But Sora had to admit, being able to talk with Sky was great. She could now actually explain she wasn't behind or in anyway involved with Spike's madness. Sky had only replied he already knew. At the scene and thought, Sora laughed despite herself.

_'So changes happen whether we want them to or not. But with Spike and our little insane family, I can count on somethings to always stay the same.'_

When Sky shot a look at her for laughing, Sora replied, "I had nothing to do with it, Sky. It's just so funny."

This didn't help and Sky went redder as he nearly argued, but he realized he was still groggy and just then his stomach growled, so he dropped his head in silent defeat. "...I give up. You're even _more _impossible as a Croconaw..." Spike gave his signature toothy grin.

"Oy, it's the first thing in the morning, and you guys kick it off by yelling..." By now they had awakened Pearl into joining the fiasco. The blonde grass type trainer had the unmistakably PO'd, groggy look and messy hair of someone who had just been unwantedly disturbed from their sleep. "_Honestly, _do you two _have_ to do this so early?"

"Don't blame me, " Sky retorted, "This loudmouth jumped on my stomach!"

Spike rounded on Sky, "I'M NOT A LOUDMOUTH! ! !"

Pearl blinked at Spike's contradictory statement, then just turned back into her sleeping bag. "Sometimes, I really think Kadabra cursed us with these translators..." She mumbled and tried to go back to sleep.

Sky nodded and agreed, then leapt up to his feet and shook off the stomach cramps. Before Spike could complain about understanding him being a curse, he said, "But now I'm up. Let's get something to eat, then the rest of the team can blame you for the extra training we're going to do."

Spike leapt with a fist in the air. "YES! Booyah! I... wait, extra! ?" His excitement died.

"You heard me."

Spike shoulders slumped as he realized his plan backfired, and Sora flew down next to him and shoved him slightly with a smirk. "Great plan, Spike. So should I blame you know or during training when my wings feel like falling off?"

Spike chuckled and pretended to turn thoughtful. "Hmm... how's never sound to you?"

Sora laughed lightly, "So... inbetween the _next _lifetime and the one after, then. Noted." Spike laughed and agreed. Sora smiled. She enjoyed the times when she and Spike could talk at complete ease, without some major problem going on... like Spike's ExTransformations, the evil Haunter—Verrex, Team Crimson capturing a city, or some other problem. Times like the fireworks festival back in the town where they met Twilight... although Sora had never explained her coquettish actions toward Spike from that night... nor did she intend to anytime soon. For once, a simple hectic morning with the team was nice.

Before any more could be said, a loud yawn caught Spike and Sora's attention and they turned to see Twilight, their new Eevee companion, padding toward them. "Yeah, nice move Cro, " she stretched and then trotted the rest of the way to them. The Eevee flashed a grin. "I could use the extra training today, anyway, _loudmouth._"

Spike _reeaally _did not want to train anymore than necessary, but also not wanting to look bad, he forced on a grin. "Yeah, So could I!" then an idea hit him and the gator grinned. "Besides... More training means he has to feed us more, right?"

Twilight's eyes lit up. She had the same passion for human food as most of them did, as she basically lived off of it before being introduced to Pokechow after joining their team. "Oh! Great idea! Let's go tell him!"

_'I love them the way they are... so at least that shouldn't change... Right?'_

Sora watched as the two ran after Sky and immediately began explaining that they'd need extra bacon if they were to do extra laps. Yet Sora had to hold back a frown. Spike and Twilight always seemed to be together. Maybe it was just that she hadn't had much time to talk with Spike since they got Twilight... Shortly after leaving Meritina, the Eevee had joined their team after a battle with Spike, and Spike had taken on the mentor role of teaching her the ropes. _And _how to best pull pranks, anger Tank, disturb Scruf and Flora during personal moments, etc.. As a result, Twilight had adapted fast to trainer party life, only occasionally ticking off Tank and rarely flirting with Scruf (just to tick Flora off.) So now the young Eevee and Spike had gotten closer. _But that's a good thing, right?_

Just a newbie getting the ropes from an experienced member. Yet Sora couldn't help but feel like it was something more... and the feeling was only grew stronger as she watched them spend so much time together, like now as they were bringing about some food compromise with Sky...

_Am I jealous?_

The thought just hit her, and Sora was surprised by it. The Pidgeotto shook her head as if to banish it. _No... I'm thinking too much... things couldn't change that much..._

Sky eventually got to cooking breakfast with Scruf's help setting the fire, the Growlithe half-asleep as he lit the sticks. Which should have been cause for concern. Eventually Spike and Twilight went to target practice on a nearby tree with shots of Water Pulse and Hidden Power respectively. A particular blast of water splashed off of the tree and onto Tank, who screeched and leapt up, "AHH! COLD!" When he turned red and charged for Spike and Twilight, they ran away laughing. The laughing and not being able to catch them did not help the Mankey's temper.

Sora again felt that pang of emotion, but shook it off, flourished both wings, and took flight to go hunt down the type of breakfast she liked... like Caterpie. She was _not _jealous, she told herself. So why didn't she like them being around each other...? Doubt entered the Pidgeotto's mind as she flew.

_'Or... is it only a matter of time before they change too?'_


	76. Training the Delinquents

Sorry I couldn't get this up at the time I promised. I should've realized things wouldn't go so smoothly... fate sometimes hates my guts. Anyway, here's part two, and part three will _probably _be out tomorrow... If not, hopefully Thursday. Here's to hopin' that things go according to plan this time.

Big thank yous to Blueberry Gay Guy, Brandon Brownson, RainArtiste, and ninthlite for reviewing. Oh, and one more thing... the next gym leader is comming up soon. (Big smiles.) This chapter's helping lead up to that, so I'm sorry if it isn't as awesome as expected. All right, well enjoy!

**_Chapter 76: Long Way to Go, Part 2: Training the Delinquents_**

* * *

"And again!"

The clash of metal ringing resonated off a large boulder Spike had just slammed a Metal Claw shot into. The Croconaw ignored the sparks, his face set with determined focus. The boulder he had hit was scarred in multiple places.

Sky grinned with pride. "Nice, you're getting a bit faster..." he commented. Sky knew this sort of training would also increase Spike's regular claw-slashing speed (and punching) as well as speeding up his Metal Claw shots. And true to his word, Sky and his team were training without the use of his communicator. It gave an unfair advantage in battle, and if they could understand each other heart-to-heart through training, then it was all worthwhile.

They had moved to small clearing, ways off from their campsite, that was dotted with a couple of boulders like the one Spike attacked and free of most shrubbery. Above, Sora was practicing a string of Steel Wing swipes through a series of complex aerial loops, spins and dives. While Scruf and Tank were tag-teamed against Twilight, since she needed as Sky called it 'heavy-duty-crash-course-catch-up training.'

Since leaving Meritina, Sky had taken training more seriously than ever. During his stay there, opponents like Katrina, Mako, and even Kyle had shown him he and his party needed to be a lot stronger. Even some of the Team Crimson admins had Pokemon he wouldn't have defeated alone... like Aveus' shinny new Drapion. As dangerous and disastrous as some of those battles were, they were inspiring. Sky wanted to able to be involved in more of those, without needing help to win all the time. So he formulated training strategies for his five Pokemon, while planning for new ones to capture. Before beginning they would warm up with laps around an area. Luckily today they had the clearing. After that Sky would have them do a bit of strength training, but Scruf and Twilight lucked out on that being quadrupeds. Lastly, they would move to battle and move practice. Altogether, a basic training day went something like this:

_Earlier today... Exercise one: Running._

A loud whistle sounded. Abruptly, Sky's team stopped all the post-breakfast chatter and turned to him with dreadful expressions. Spike sighed, "And now we all die..."

Sky smiled, "It's been a good thirty minutes since chow, so let's begin!" The trainer was holding a clipboard, on it a paper detailing how he planned for them to train today. "To really toughen you guys up, I have to make sure you're giving this training your all... so we're going to begin with laps! Running around the field until we're all completely exhausted."

Everyone's eyes bugged out.

"Sora, you'll fly around the field above us with Quick Attack instead of running. You'll even act as a fan to everyone else, too!"

The reactions were mixed. Sora only seemed thoughtful, "...Then who's fanning me...?" Scruf smirked discreetly since he loved running, Tank screeched in annoyance, Twilight titled her head confusedly, and Spike went blank faced. "Wait..._how _much running...? !"

As if in answer, Sky pointed at the clearing and indicated they would run around it a few times. As they walked to line up, Scruf said to a despairing Spike, "Come on, it's just running. Can't you handle it?"

Spike instantly replied, "Running I can do, but Sky's a crazy human! He'll make us run till we're dead."

Tank shrugged, "Maybe. But if I gotta run, everyone's eatin' my dust."

"Dream on, mankey." Twilight remarked competitively.

When they were lined up, Sky stood beside them toward the center of the clearing. "Okay, ready..." He blew the whistle, and everyone took off like a Tyranitar was on their tails. Naturally, Scruf and Twilight shot off first, followed by Tank and Spike, both hoofing it like madmen, and yet they still fell behind... "Damn four-legged advantages...! !" Spike cursed from gritted teeth. Sora burst off in rapid flaps above them, and soon enough they all lost their fan. Sky blinked once, and then simply jogged after them.

Spike ran with a manic expression, heaving only after going half the clearing, with Tank running calmer beside him. Eventually Spike began to fall behind. Tank only said, flicking off two fingers in a salute, "Tough, mon... see ya."

"JUST WAIT... TILL I CATCH... MY BREATH! !" Spike shouted, though this didn't help him do that very well.

And now approaching their starting place again, Twilight soon stopped sprinting so hard after quickly realizing she wasn't going to get the 30 feet Scruf had gained on her back. Instead she cheered, "Yeah! Go stud-lithe! !"

By the time it was over, Scruf had run eight laps before he needed to stop, Sora completed ten, Twilight and Tank both finished with six, and Spike managed surviving four and a half. As Tank, panting hard, strolled over to the gator with an obviously smug expression of someone who had just won, Spike growled menacingly, laying on the floor between breaths, "If you... say _one _thing... I will bite your tail off... while you sleep tonight..."

Tank's expression didn't change, but he promptly spun back around on his heel and walked away.

_Exercise two: ...Endurance!_

"Great job, everyone! You all have awesome stamina!" Sky congratulated.

Everyone was either panting, or laying down in typical passed out fashion.

Sky scratched his head. "Yeah... okay, next! Spike, Tank, Sora! Down in front! Scruf, Twilight—start sparring with each other."

Twilight playfully growled before tackling an off guard Scruf to the ground. Sora, Spike and Tank all lined up before Sky to discover what sort of death awaited them next.

Sky explained, "You three are going to do strength exercises. Those two can get plenty strong by running around a lot, but we should do something to make you guys stronger. Spike and Tank, you'll copy me doing push-ups. Sora, I want you to rapidly flap and ascend while wearing these..." Sky took out a pair of ten pound ankle weights and latched them onto Sora's talons.

The Pidgeotto tried to lift a talon, then immediately frowned. "I don't like this anymore."

Sky clapped. "All right, let's begin! Spike, Tank, do this!" Sky immediately fell to the floor and began doing push-ups. "One...two... three... four..."

Tank stared with interest. "...That looks fun." And did the same. After a moment he chuckled, "Oh-ho! This is like climbing, but harder! Okay then...!" Tank sped up_. _

Spike stared with the utmost uncertainty. Meanwhile, a burst of wind hit him as Sora began trying to take off. After a few strained flaps, she gained some height, but then descended if her flapping slowed down. When she landed again she was breathing hard again, "Spike... play as many jokes as you want on Sky today... After this, he'll know why."

Spike nodded and turned back to the Sky and Tank, then began copying them. After twenty-five push-ups, Spike realized this wasn't as much death as he thought it would be, though he felt the straining burn... But he even chuckled and turned his head toward Tank. "I rock hard at this! Tank, how much are you on?"

Tank's face was set in sweaty determination. "Sixty-five. Sixty-six, sixty-eight..." Amazingly, Tank still hadn't slowed much, much to the gator's annoyance.

Spike glared and tried to go faster. "Damnit..."

Eventually, Spike thought someone had set his arms on fire that couldn't be put out when he reached the 60's, and fell down panting. Tank didn't stop until he had hit 100, and Sky quit shortly after 40. He noticed Sora was also down when he saw her lying on her back, also panting.

Sky wiped the sweat from his brow. "And that's it for today's exercises. Move training time!"

Spike looked up, looking delusional. "You... bastard! You inglorious bastard! Don't you love us anymore! ?"

Tank was already up smirking and stretching. "I haven't felt this type of burn since I was free to run around my forest and beat the crap outta neighbors. Y'know, I'm actually beginning to _like_ Sky now."

Spike looked up, still lying on the floor, and glared, "Really? Let's just say I like him to, and that's why I'm going to... ooogh... need air... water... _help..._"

_Back in the present..._

Spike was still practicing Metal Claw, and though huffing for breath and being drenched in sweat, he grinned. His arms still hurt from the push-ups, but he felt faster. _He's right... it's getting easier..._ Feeling vigorous, he slashed a couple more shots at his boulder target.

Elsewhere, Twilight had just ducked a Karate Chop from Tank, and then rolled away from Scruf trying to bite her head off. She was panting, her fur somewhat damp from sweating so much, despite the chilly temperature. The Eevee was also breathing hard. "Doing this everyday... is crazy... your trainer's nuts..."

Scruf and Tank were also tired but they were a lot less battered. Though Twilight did get a few shots in, her inexperience in battling showed. "_Our _trainer," Scruf replied tersely as he stared down the Eevee, waiting for her next move.

"Yeah, so get used to it!" However Scruf didn't need to wait for her next more, since Tank leapt toward Twilight with an arm cocked back. Twilight yelped and leapt out of the way just as Tank's fist slammed into the ground so hard it tossed up bits of dirt and left a small sized hole where he had struck. Yet Scruf kept the assault up and launched a few fireballs at the Eevee. Twilight only just managed to skid back to her feet and spin around while still low enough to the ground to sweep Tank from his feet with her tail. Scruf charged next, and Twilight faced him crouching before trying the tail sweep again. Scruf nimbly leapt over it, and when he landed, spun and mule kicked Twilight a couple of feet away.

"You should know not to use the same move twice in a row..." The Growlithe pointed out.

"Take it easy, dog-breath," Tank commented. "You tryin' to knock her out?"

Scruf shot Tank a questioning stare. "Me? Who tried to punch her head in with that Brick Break?"

Twilight looked suddenly horrified. "Th-That was Tank's Brick Break! Guys... it's two-on-one, so if you wouldn't mind... _stop trying to kill me!_"

Tank didn't hear her and glared at Scruf. "'Ey, she dodged, didn't she?"

"That isn't the point! You should take it easier on her!" Scruf barked back, meeting Tank's glare.

"And you're missing the point that this is about getting stronger, not a little game of tag!"

Twilight realized she was being completely ignored and sweat-dropped. _Am I that non-threatening ...?_

Scruf stopped mid-word and blinked. _Getting stronger... _that single phrase revamped his entire train of thought. They weren't _just _training Twilight... this was as much for them as it was for her. They needed to go all out. "Yeah... you may be right, Tank..." The Mankey was promptly confused. Then Scruf slid into a battling stance. "So let's stop holding back and test each other, then... you and me."

Tank was stunned by Scruf's bold challenge for a moment, but that melted into joy. "Oh-ho-ho! Now you're talkin' _sense," _Tank took his stance, "I've been itchin' to whup you and your human-law abidin' ways since forever. And if we ain't holdin' back..." Tank crouched, then the Mankey dashed for Scruf. "_I ain't losin'!_"

Scruf dashed off as well, out pacing Tank with a few quick strides. Predicting this, Tank leapt into a flying side-kick. Scruf 's paws skimmed the ground and he stretched onto his belly to dodge. Tank sailed over him but landed just as quickly and spun back around just as Scruf got back to his paws. Both minds raced for the best move to take on each other, enjoying the competition, and Scruf took a deep breath, pressed off his paws, and leapt back while launching three fireballs at Tank while airborne. Tank didn't slow, and maneuvered around the fireballs with quick steps, rolled toward where Scruf landed, and sprang up with an uppercut. Scruf gritted his teeth in surprise, and just barely had enough time to pull himself out of range. The moment he did though, Scruf crouched low and quickly spun around, sucessfully hooking Tank's feet and causing Tank to fall with startled grunt. _Perfect!_ Being the first to gain leverage, Scruf shot back upright, leapt with flip, and landed on Tank's back... then the Growlithe took a breath, "And now...!" before he leapt off of Tank and launched a giant ball of fire that dispersed upon impact in a wave of flames.

Twilight watched with wide-eyes, and tried to say something, but failed. She was certain Scruf had just mixed Ember with Flamethrower-he and Sky hade been practicing it. However Scruf landed, panting, "A chance to 'whup me and my law abiding waves' and your throwing it away..."

Then to his surprise Tank had dashed through the last remaining embers from Scruf's mega ember—that had obscured Scruf's view- and tossed a fist into the side of the Growlithe's muzzle with a wild glint in his eyes. With a yelp Scruf staggered back, and Tank had slid along side of him, and launched a high-kick into his gut. Scruf tumbled many feet back. "Don't get over confident, mutt-mug! Forgetting already who helped take down a super-powered Suicune?" Tank's fur was singed in multiple areas and his back now pained him, but it was clear the Mankey didn't care.

Again, Twilight watched with wide eyes. "...You guys ARE trying to kill each other! !"

Scruf almost didn't hear any of their words through the searing pain in his torso and the ringing in his head. Gasping for air he shakily got back to his paws. _Tank... REALLY packs a strong punch... did he HAVE to kick me in the stomach? I can't take another combo like that..._

Tank's thoughts weren't much different, _Like I thought that mutt's speed can mess you up... I didn't realize I'd been tripped up before he used my back as a doormat... and that big fireball hurt, too..._

Now Scurf was ticked, yet he managed to keep his voice level when he called, "Like you said, you _assisted _everyone else with that win..." then Scurf's paws flashed yellow briefly. "See what you can do one on one with a canine!" Then Scruf's paws struck the earth at a blurring pace and he began tunneling underground, spraying dirt everywhere.

Tank cringed, "Uh-oh..." And immediately did a rapid series of hand-springs to back away to the base of the tree. When he stopped, feeling the burn in his arms, back, and legs from the acrobatics, he leapt onto the lowest branch to survey the field with a smirk. "Ha! Nice try but if I can take out that Kyle jerk's mutt, than what's one more?"

The ground didn't shift or crack at all for a long moment, so Tank waited. _I'll finish this with Brick Break when he shows up..._ naturally, he'd hold back... a little. Luckily they both had been, otherwise training would have been over at that fireball... Though finally, Tank spotted the earth crack where he had been, and the Mankey leapt. "Gotcha! !"

However, Scruf didn't burst from under the ground as Tank fell. The Mankey narrowed his eyes and focused Brick Break anyway, and the moment he got close enough, an explosion of dirt and dust erupted just as he tossed his fist forward. Both Pokemon gave a pained cry; from the Brick Break connecting to Scruf's shoulder-and the Growlithe was launched back to the ground tumbling-and Tank was propelled back into the air after taking all the impact of Dig.

Scruf stayed where he was, groaning, and Tank did the same after he landed not to far from the Growlithe. The Mankey seemed delusional, "Ooolgh... what happened...? Where am I...? Ma? Don't hit me, I didn't do it..."

After a moment of recovery, Tank got on one knee and Scruf had shakily stood back up. They both heard a shifting noise and turned around. Twilight standing before them with six huge orbs of Hidden Power revolving around her. She smiled sweetly at them. "I win."

They both went wide eyed and tried to move, but Twilight launched the orbs directly into them, which exploded on impact and sent them both flying away screaming. Twilight bounced with joy. "There! That should teach you to leave me out of the battling and witty banter!"

Across the field, Sky had watched the entire battle session. Twilight had done as well as he had expected. _Only makes sense... she's a sneaky one... _and he was very impressed with both Scruf and Tank's battling... _Even if they went a little...over the top..._ He'd tend to them later with many Super Potions, Burn Heals, and bandages.

Meanwhile, a loud bird cry pulled Sky's attention back to Sora and Spike. The gator was panting heavily, landing many feet away from Sora, who was standing with her wings flourished out in an attack stance. Sky smiled, "Keep it up you guys... now, Spike, I just want you to continue to work on dodging Sora a little longer, but with Steel Wing this time..."

"YOU BASTARD!" Spike immediately shouted.

Sora tilted her head and tried to think of ways to make this both beneficial to them both and painless to Spike. None came. Sora frowned, _Now he's _really _going to hate me... _"Sorry, Spike... Sky's orders."

Spike's heart dropped and so did his jaw when he saw Sora's wings flash to steel. "Aw, hell!"

Sky waved a hand. "GO!"

Sora dashed straight for Spike, "Well, let's get this over with...!"

So they began, and it went well at first... when Sora swiped a wing at Spike's gut, he had crouched just slightly before leaping over the attack, and sidestepped her second vertical strike. Dirt splayed the air when she hit the ground, though. Spike had watched the shot with very wary, frightened eyes, but went back to watching Sora's torso. Focusing on one wing at a time meant death, as he had discovered a few days ago, so keeping an eye on how she moved both of them helped reduce the amount of concussions. But Spike found himself in trouble after a certain move. He had spotted Sora swiping a Steel Wing shot for his head, so thinking fast, he moved his tail out of the way and leant backwards until his front paws touched the ground. The turbulence from Sora's wing brushed his chin. Catching the second glint of light from that position, Spike thrust his tail and legs into the air, standing upside down on his front paws, just as both of Sora's wings smashed into the earth barely an inch away from his paws. Spike's eye twitched in horror, and he followed up with a hand-spring backwards to gain some much needed distance. Heart pounding, Spike was stunned he was still conscious, and rapidly patted his face and body to make sure he was.

Sora remained where she was with her wings still in the place she had struck the ground. Dust had billowed around her from the impact, even though, she _thought _she didn't bring them down that hard. The Pidgeotto was shocked all of her attacks had missed. She could only think _'Wow, nice!' _While Spike could only think _'Focus and live! Focus and live! Focus and live! !' _In a burst of excitement, Sora shot into air with quick attack, still holding steel wing at her side, too. "Very impressive, Spike! Okay, I can go all out if you can keep _that _up!"

Spike blanched, and Sora rocketed toward him without another word. Spike barely managed to throw himself out the way, shouting "NO-I-CAN'T-SO-STOP!" Spike flashed and made a single copy of Double Team. He had learned very quickly after fighting a Nidoking in Team Crimson's base that he could control the images by focusing hard and keeping an eye on them. So naturally, he could only afford one at the moment.

Sora rounded back on them, and Spike's clone had managed to dodge her charge, but she stopped behind it with a wild glint in her eyes, spun around, and made a flurry or rapid slashes that cut his image into oblivion. After Spike shouted, "WHAT THE HELL! ? !" and Sora had dashed for him in the same stance she had before obliterating his copy, it was at that moment that Spike decided to cheat and save his life by deflecting each swipe with Metal Claw. When Sora stopped in complete surprise, Spike wasted no time in making multiple copies of himself that all ran away screaming "SHE'S MAD! RUN FOR DEAR LIFE! !"

Sora realized her mistake in giving him a moment to do that and glared. "Shoot..."

"Whoa, nice reflexes..." Sky rubbed his chin. "Well, you used Metal Claw instead of dodging... but not bad, Spike. And Sora, those combos were excellent! We just need to work on your maneuvering with them a bit."He turned around to Scruf, Tank and Twilight and called, "You guys have done awesomely enough. Take a break!" Sky smiled. So far, all of his team were showing drastic improvement in their speed, strength and ability to improvise. _T__hey're practically forced to improvise, because none of them like to pull punches... _Yet Sky realized they were growing. _But we've got a long way to go..._

Even so Sky said, "You've all come a long way..." and smiled brightly at them again. "We may have a lot left to do, but I'm proud to be your trainer. So let's pump it up with another round! YEAH! !"

Everyone else only groaned, of course. Tank tried to get up, "Must... beatdown... stupid trainer..." but failed and slumped back to the floor with another groan.


	77. Storm on the Horizon

All right, well here's the finale. Two days later than what I promised, but at least not as late as last time. ...I better stop writing checks my keyboard can't cash... sorry if that joke was painful. (Winks)

Interesting stuff in this chapter, me thinks. We'll get on with the adventuring after this one. Thanks goes to Blueberry Gay Guy and The Deathbringer for reviewing. Now without further ado, enjoy, peeps.

* * *

**_Chapter 77: Long Way to Go, Part 3: Storm on the Horizon_**

Pearl's long blonde hair was whipped towards her face as a strong gust pushed her forward. The trainer grimaced but kept an even pace, pushing her hair over one shoulder. "Stronger wind... geez, we really _are _climbing higher... I'm getting sick of mountains." At her feet, Flora and Daisy followed closely, enjoying the brisk climate.

But for Pearl finding Sky was beginning to prove difficult. The dopy trainer had said they were going to find a clearing, but there didn't seem to be any around... just an a bunch of trees and bushes. Pearl also noticed how quiet the forest-mountain path was. It was a surreal peace. "Maybe I should just go back to camp and..."

"...extra round of training! YEAH! !"

Pearl stopped and turned left. Just beyond a few trees she saw Sky encouraging on his team... although they were all on the ground. Pearl smiled. "I almost passed right by... good thing he's such a hyperactive nut." The moment the blonde walked into the clearing, she surprised Sky saying, "You're Pokemon are slackers. Taking a break already?"

Sky spun around, Pearl's idea to surprise him worked when he looked like an Ursaring had just appeared. But he relaxed a second later and folded his arms. "Well, look who finally got off her butt. Welcome to boot camp. And no we're not taking a break, we're just waiting for Spike to stop cheating."

"YOU AND THIS BIRD ARE TRYING TO KILL ME! !" Spike threw in. Sora had started zipping back and forth through Spike's copies and made the gators start running for it again.

While they talked, Flora had spotted Scruf and nearly jumped out of her fur when she noticed he was still lying on the floor and rushed to the Growlithe in attempt to comfort him. Also laying on his back, Tank just growled with his usual annoyance at being ignored.

Sky and Pearl had completely stopped paying attention. "You're on to talk, you usually sleep in till eleven." Pearl said, smiling. "Anyway... you do remember what I said back at home in Silver City, don't you? After our first batle?"

Sky blinked and fired up his memory. Faint images of a grassy hill, a pale orange sunset, and Totodile Spike playing tag with Flora all flashed through his mind, with himself and Flora laying on the hill just talking. It was his first day as a trainer. He couldn't forget that day. "You want to be a gym leader."

Pearl smiled, obviously happy he remembered. "That's right! I can't take over being gym leader for my grandfather at this rate... So I gotta pump up the training, like you're doing."

Sky laughed. "Awesome, glad to see I'm not the only one serious about owning battles. I'd become champ to easily..."

Pearl rolled her eyes. "There goes the hot air of that overly inflated ego... but even so, if Melena were here she'd be just as amped as you are..."

At that Sky's smile faded. The bouncy brunette had been his main training partner before she had decided to stay in Meritina to help her farther reestablish stability. Despite their short time together, both Sky and Pearl had gotten to know her very well, and they missed her dearly. "Yeah..."

A moment of silence passed between them as Sky's team continued training. Another gust of wing blew through the mountain, stirring everything in the clearing, including the trainers. Pearl had drawn two more Pokeballs. "But enough... do we get to work or what?" She tossed them both and in a flash of light released a Hoppip and a Nuzleaf at her feet.

The Hoppip immediately started bouncing. "YAY! Playtime! Let's play, Dotts!"

The Nuzleaf, dubbed as Dotts, smirked and placed its paws on his waist, surveying the field. "No, no, my dear Hopps, no play" –Hopps stopped bouncing–"It would seem we will be training with the chumps today." Pearl had captured them both earlier in the week after deciding she desperately needed more Pokemon, as she only had her Oddish, Daisy, and Flora.

"Oh great! _You're _here..." The irrate growl came from Spike who was crawling toward them with a very disdainful frown. He wasn't being attacked by Sora right now as he had managed to hide and have Sora chase his copies into the forest.

Dotts the Nuzleaf smiled widely. "Well well well, the number one chump himself! Ah... about time you come crawling to admit who your superior is." Dotts folded his arms, still smirking. Hopps cheered and again started bouncing.

"Ha! You wish!" Spike jumped to his feet, as if all of a sudden his fatigue was forgotten. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Who just evolved yesterday after struggling to defeat a low leveled Sunflora? I've never seen a weaker flower... well, besides Daisy... but that's right! She's stronger than you, too!"

The leaf on Dotts head twitched, but he kept grinning. "Heh..." All of a sudden he did a backflip onto the boulder Spike had used as a punching bag. "You talk too much! Know your superior!"

"Dotts' the strongest!" Hopps cheered helpfully. "Yaay! ! "

Highly annoyed, Spike raised an eyebrow at the Hoppip. "...What is wrong with—Ack! !" Spike was then blasted backwards after taking a round of Bullet Seed from Dotts from atop of the boulder and was sent tumbling back many feet.

Dotts pumped both arms and shouted very loudly in victory, "HOOO! !"

Hopps cheered again, "Yay! We win!"

However this act ticked off Spike levels close to stealing a mug of coffee and drinking it in front of him. He hopped back up and charged. "_That does it—I'm gonna beat you back into that dumbass acorn you were before, you stupid freakin' tree! !_"

Dotts started laughing as he jumped off the boulder and took off. "Run, Hopps! I think somebody's angry~!"

"Yay! Tag—"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M ANGRY—NOW STOP RUNNING AND DIE LIKE A REAL PLANT! !"

Spike blasted straight past Hopps and the resulting turbulence was enough to cause the Hoppip to drift off into the air. "Uh-oh... bye-bye..."

Watching them, Scruf sweat-dropped. "Ugh... don't they ever get tired off this? Even just a little?"

Twilight was watching as well and tilted her head. "I dunno... but that does look like fun... y'know, except for the death threats..."

"I'LL KILL YOUU! ! !" Roared Spike mid-chase.

Flora didn't look as interested. "Nevermind that!" She sounded as angry as Spike was, but without the insanity. "You're going to tell me _exactly _what you did to Scruf and _why _he was on the floor like that!"

Tank glared and said sarcastically, "Yeah, I got hit too, but let's just assume Tank's perfectly fine, right?"

"Seriously, Flora... I told you, I'm fine..." Scruf tried, but naturally he was ignored.

Twilight's eyes glinted as she saw the prime opportunity for some fun. _She practically set me up... _The Eevee thought and went to work. She swished her bushy tail in flourish, and strode over to Scruf so closely the Growlithe became uncomfortable. "Oh that? Well... we didn't do much... just a bit of _wrestling..._that's all..."

Flora blanched. Tank groaned, "Oh boy, and _here _we go..."

Twilight went on, "And if you don't mind me saying, Scruf, I felt some tough, _hot _muscles under all that blazing orange fur..." The Eevee nuzzled Scruf's cream chest fur.

Now Scruf's eyes shot wide open. He snapped his head toward Flora, shaking it. "Flora—she's lying—don't listen—! !"

"YOU'RE _DEAD! ! !_"

On cue Twilight grinned in personal triumph, ducked a volley of razor leaves—that sailed on to cut down a sapling—then turned tail and bolted with Flora right behind her. "Touchy, aren'tcha?"

Flora gave a loud, furious scream. "_You little whore! Just WAIT until I catch you! !_"

Scruf and Tank stayed rooted to the spot and stared at the scene. After a moment they looked at each other. Tank shrugged once Flora and Twilight were out of earshot. "Dames."

"Yep." Scruf nodded.

"More trouble than they're worth."

"Uh-huh."

"Wanna fight some more?"

"Yeah."

xxx

Much later, after Flora had failed at catching and/or killing Twilight, the Chikorita took her frustration out on a nearby tree with many rounds of Razor leaf. Spike had ceased chasing Dotts due to extreme fatigue, so the training regained some normality. Pearl's team trained mostly with target practice. They attacked used Potion bottles and frisbees for stationary and moving targets using mostly Razor Leaf and Bullet Seed. (Any object Flora tossed Razor Leaf at was promptly cut into pieces.) Team Crimson had hoarded Bullet Seed TM's, the same that Spike had found in their base, so Pearl taught the move to Daisy, Hopps, and Dotts. The rest of their training was standard battling and evasion. It was easy for Sky to pick up that Pearl was a mid to long range fighter. _That's a problem... _Sky's team specialized at close range fighting, with the exception of Scruf's Flamethrower, Spike, and Twilight's Hidden Power. _When we really do battle again... things are going to get hairy..._

Sky continued his training from before; which consisted of practicing moves, combination attacks, and sparring. Sometime past noon, Sky announced, "All right, guys! That's enough for today!"

There was a general chorus of celebration.

Sky cocked an eyebrow. "...We'll do something else tomorrow."

Pearl came up beside him, "Yeah, we're done, too. We didn't train as much as you, but we'll go another hour of target practice later."

As they began walking back toward camp an exhausted Sora flew down onto Sky's shoulder for a free ride back. Sky reached up and stroked the Pigeotto's back. Sora cooed appreciatively. "Exactly why I get everything out of the way in the morning."

"But you battle trainers all the time in the afternoon," Pearl remarked.

Sky made a small grin. He could proudly say they hadn't lost a match since his defeat at Mako's hands back in Meritina. "Yeah, but that's extra. I need cash."

"Heh," Pearl laughed. "And here I thought you just enjoyed beating people down."

Sky blinked. "Who said I didn't...?"

Exepcting that reaction Pearl just laughed again. "Just forget it... by the way, these guys are going to want a _lot_ of lunch." She flicked a thumb toward their teams behind them.

Sky remembered they were low on supplies. He frowned. "I'll have to mix the soup with their PokeChow again..."

"YESSS! !" Spike cheered.

Sky only sighed and hung his head. "Which means I'm starving again, today..." However, he didn't mind. So long as his Pokemon were all right, so was he.

Spike didn't hear that comment though, and continued dancing about in glee until Tank elbowed his shoulder. "Hey, thief... I don't think Sky _wanted_ to share his food with us." the Mankey whishpered into Spike's ear, casting furtive glances at his trainer and teammates.

Spike blinked, "Really?"

"Yeah. I think some... _retribution_ is in order."

Spike grinned. "This means a joke! Yeah—"

"Awesome!" Twilight eagerly jumped in beside them. "We should totally freak him out! It'd be funny!"

Scruf overheard and his face fell. "Aw no, not again!"

Tank spun around. "Relax, mutt. We haven't done anything,"

Mentally Tank added, and Scruf said it, "–Yet!" The growlithe's face hardened into a glare. "Why won't you give it a rest? Haven't you caused enough trouble in this _lifetime, _already? Do you think _anyone _likes that kind of stuff?"

Spike and Tank were both surprised by Scruf's heated disapproval, it was way out of character from him to yell at someone. They were surprised even further noticing he was glaring directly at Twilight. She knew he was still angry for what she had said to Flora ealier. The Eevee's ears fell, and in a small voice she said, "Sorry..."

"Then try acting with some _sense_ for once!" Scruf glared for a moment longer, then he stalked ahead of the three, stunned Pokemon.

Spike said in complete amazement, "He–he grew a pair!"

Twilight just kept her head low and ears drooping, utterly distraught at making her teammate hate her. "I don't think he likes me anymore."

"Wow... yeah, you think?" Tank commented, also in a state of astonishment. "You pissed him off. Never seen that happen." Natrually that just made Twilight feel worse.

Spike glanced at the Eevee and felt a wave of pity for her. She looked so vunerable and forlorn that he couldn't not comfort her. "...Don't worry. He'll calm down later, Light." He gently brushed the fur on Twilight's head. "So chillax."

Twilight smiled at him appreciatively, the look giving Spike all the thanks he needed or wanted. Noticing Tank raising an eyebrow at him, Spike faked a cough and switched the subject, "Now, for the joke of jokes!" Looking at Twilight again, he added, "That'll just bug them, not piss 'em off."

Tank's eyes glinted. "Yeah, I almost forgot: how about tossing a live Caterpie in the soup while Pearl's cooking? It adds flavor and she flips out."

Spike rubbed his chin in thought. "Nah... too small. Plus, she'll torture us again... besides, then most of the soup will go to Sora."

Tank folded his arms. "I told Sky, I don't have a problem with bugs, but noooo..."

"Oh!" Twilight gasped, "We could trick them into thinking an Ursaring is chasing us!"

Spike shook his head. "The forced running will make them want to kill us. Or at least horribly beat us."

The suggestions went on, but for the first time in ever, the three couldn't think up a good prank that _wouldn't _get them to lose lunch privileges. Tank growled in frustration, leaping over a tree root as they walked. "Arrghh! ...Well this sucks. I'm starting to think Scruf jinxed us."

Spike agreed and Twilight, looking past a gap in a dense row of bushes, stopped. Spike and Tank didn't notice and Spike had just suggested that they should wait until after lunch, but then Twilight called, "Hey, Spike! Tank! You wanna see this...!"

They stopped, and because of all their failed scheming, their team had gone off the last bit of the way to camp. When Spike and Tank caught up to her, she pointed past the bushes with her tail.

Out ahead of them, in a fairly grassy field, was an entire herd of Tauros. Huge, horned, matted-brown furred, three tailed Tauros. Spike and Tank went wide-eyed. Twilight smirked. "I think..."

"That we got..." Spike continued.

Tank smiled like a mad man, "One _hell _of an opportunity!"

"Huddle!" Spike called. He, Twilight and Tank came together and excitedly let the scheming whispers begin...

While in the meadow, the Tauros grazed in peace. For once in their lives, they were calm and tranquil. One Tauros approached another. "Hm. Sky clear. Winds fair. Good weather coming."

The other Tauros nodded. "Hm. Yes, brother. Great for calves. Get strong and fat."

"Also good for back. Niendra's back hurt no more."

Then it began. From on side of the clearing there was a loud screech. "HEEEEYYY! !"

Alarmed the Tauros mooed and spun around. Tank was screeching and hopping back and forth in true monkey fashion. This confused the Tauros. At that moment, to the right of the herd and hidden behind a tree, Spike raised an arm above the Tauros. "Get ready..." and launched a blast of Water Pulse above the herd's heads.

Twilight smirked and single orb of hidden power formed in front of her. She took aim at Spike's water Pulse, "...and fire!" and launched the orb out after the ball of water, having known to focus on her target's trajectory from all the frisbee target shots collided and in brief flash of energy, the water exploded with a bang and it all fell down in a short downpour of rain and chaos.

Tank shouted, "Bath-time, bovines!"

The Tauros all mooed and groaned in confusion, panic and downright discomfort, and surely this scene would bring a Pokemon Rights activist to tears. Some disoriated bulls tried to run, but slipped on the wet grass and fell. The calves bayed and ran off as well, but bumping into more Tauros and caused them to fall in a chain reaction. And to top it all off, the small of wet bull stunk very badly.

Meanwhile, Tank had regrouped with Spike and Twilight, staggering over in laughter, and found Spike and Twilight were also crippled by the gut-twisting humor. Together the three simply laughed their heads off. "That was—that was..." Tank couldn't finish and just continued balling over in laughter. After a short moment, the three got up and ran off, still cracking up all the way.

Eventually the chaos in the Tauros herd settled... and they had seen the three pull the stunt. A rather big Tauros glared where they had run.

A Tauros voiced, "We move from plains below to mountain for this?"

The big Tauros said, "Hm! Mankey, Croconaw, and cat cause much grief."

Another said, getting off the ground. "Yes! Vengeance must be taken."

"Those three must die!"

"Fox-hearted pups!"

The big Tauros raised his tail for silence and the herd went queit. "I shall decide this." A couple of seconds passed. "...Okay, we attack."

"All right, all right! That went perfect!" Celebrated Spike loudly. They had run a fair distance away and were walking back toward camp. "We so rock."

Tank nodded, eyes closed and arms crossed. He had to wipe a tear away from laughing so hard. "At first I was afraid you and Twilight might screw up, but all things went well."

"Oh please!" Twilight instantly retorted, bouncing as they welked and still wrapped in excitment. "We were worried _you'd _slip up!"

"That an insult?" Tank rounded on her.

Spike smiled and waved them down. "Guys... chillax. Look at it this way: we did what we do best _and _we didn't upset the rest of our team. Not bad, I say..." Then an orange blast of energy zoomed directly past him. It hit a tree, decimated the trunk, and the oak fell with a wood-cracking crash in front of them. Spike had gone wide-eyed, his paw still stuck in mid-wave as he watched the beam of death sail by. Tank and Twilight had frozen, too."Oh shnitz... " Tank mouthed, and the ground was shaking as a noise thundered closer and closer... Spike, Tank and Twilight slowly turned around.

The entire herd of tauros were charging directly for them. "They are there! Kill oppressors! !" The bulls in front fired more Hyper Beams. Spike, Tank and Twilight all screamed, spun around, leapt the fallen tree, and bolted for dear life. The Tauros all smashed directly through the log...

"We ain't oppressin' nothing, ya nuts! !" Tank yelled mid-run.

"It-It was just a joke! !" Twilight added fearfully. Natrually, being the four-legged one, she was in the lead. Tank was right behind her, and Spike was booking it faster than he ever had in training, eyes watering from frantic fear as he just shouted, "Shut up— Shut up! ! Don't talk, just run! !"

More Hyper Beams sailed past them. Which meant more screaming.

While back at camp, Sky was just about help Pearl begin lunch with Sora still perched on his shoulder. He was wearing his communicator again. "Well, Sora, we can take it easy now. We'll go out and see if we can find any nearby trainers to own later."

Sora sighed in relief. "Good. I really wanted to pass out back there... what were those...weird... heavy things you put on my legs?"

Before Sky could answer, he stopped as he heard screaming. He spun around and saw Twilight, Spike and Tank all running like mad into camp, but they didn't stop and ran out the other way into the forest...still screaming. Sky raised an eyebrow, and it didn't help his fears when Sora flew off his shoulder right after without a word.

Flora glared at them with clear irritation and rolled her eyes from laying down next to Scruf. "They want us to think an 'Ursaring' is chasing them. Peh."

Yet Sky remembered last time Spike ran away like that, Beedrill had chased them into Verteon. He started speed walking in the other direction while looking over his shoulder. Then they all heard the thundering of hooves, and soon enough, the loud mooing and furious Hyper Beam blast as the Tauros came into view and charged for camp.

Everyone else in camp screamed and soon all ran away, all in different directions. All except Sky, that is, who started running in the same direction as Spike, Tank and Twilight. "TAUROS? ! _WHY_? ! ?"

xxx

Through a miracle, they had all managed to lose the Tauros after hiding for two hours straight a little while after the bulls had charged through their camp. Sora simply remained airborne to keep watch over everyone, and once far enough, Sky and Tank hid in a tree, Spike a nearby stream, and Twilight had fittingly found an empty fox hole to hide in. Scruf, Flora, Pearl and the rest of her team didn't need to hide for long, since they had run the _other _way, but they did for those two hours anyway. Eventually it ended and the Tauros all tiredly went back to their clearing, cursing Spike, Tank and Twilight with black oaths and words that shouldn't be repeated.

When they had all gotten back to their camp, they found that the only loss suffered was a busted pot that looked like it had been steam rolled. The handle was no where to be found. So Pearl and Sky warily prepared dinner instead of lunch, and they locked Spike, Tank and Twilight in a cage for the next four hours, so everyone was much happier.

Eventually Sky opened the cage after everyone else was finished with dinner. Tank was the first to leap out onto the solid, earthy soil and immediately he kissed it. "Sweet, sweet freedom! Grass underfoot! Un-smelly personal space!"

Spike and Twilight both glared at that comment.

Then Tank suddenly shot a glare up at Sky, "Four hours! We were in that stinking cage for four hours! You stupid or somethin'?"

Sky fixed Tank with such a firm and tired stare that it unsettled the Mankey instantly, "We were chased by Tauros and forced into hiding for two hours because you three had to bug them. Eat now before I throw you back into their camp." Without waiting for an answer, Sky turned around and went to talk with Pearl by the campfire. The scary thing to Tank and the others was that his voice was completely monotoned, yet they could sense the danger behind it...

Tank blinked. "...Well, we pissed him off. Objective complete then, am I right? But now I don't wanna go to sleep if they're awake... anyway, let's go get some chow. I'm about to keel over."

Spike looked uncertain, "Yeah, I haven't seen him that angry since I blew up that kitchen..."

"Which time?" Tank asked.

"Both." Spike replied, shrugging. "But that cage sucked. This wasn't a really good idea..."

Twilight stretched and yawned, "Ditto." and then looked up. Stars were sprinkled over the dark night sky, illuminated by a bright half-moon. The Eevee's eyes lit up with the reflection of star-shine. "Hey, before we eat, how about we go out for a walk into the forest first? It's _beautiful_ out!"

Tank glanced up flatly. "Yeah, bright. Nice. Now let's go get some chow."

Twilight added, "Plus, we might be able to think up something fun to do..." He eyes glinted mischievously.

Tank blinked. That was the same look that got them imprisoned. He looked at Twilight, then at the pot of soup, then at Spike, then Twilight again, and finally the soup. Tank snapped. "Forget it! Your brand of crazy ain't worth starvin' over!" So Tank ran off, grabbed and empty bowl, and held it up in front of Sky.

Twilight turned to Spike. "Cro?"

Spike shrugged again. The proposition of simply moving was enough to change his mind. "Yeah, I'm up for it. That stupid cage made my legs stiff. Plus... I've had enough of the glares for one day..."

They were able to sneak out of camp undetected and travel a little ways off to a sparse of vacant woodland. The pale silver glow of the moon illuminated the dark woods, casting a surreal feel to the forest. Twilight looked delighted to be out and about. "See? I knew tonight would look great out!"

Spike only nodded, wondering how much soup there was going to be left over when they got back... suddenly, he regreted not eating first... but before he could respond, Twilight dashed out into the clearing excitedly, rounding the nearest tree, tossing up a few leaves in her wake. Having had enough running in on day, Spike walked along sedately. "Having fun?"

Twilight came full circle and skidded to a stop in front of Spike as leaves wisped around her. One fell on her forehead. She said giddily, "What do you think?"

Spike smirked, "Heh... you are suck a kit. Still playing in leaves..."

At first Twilight looked stung by the comment, but then a shrewd grin replaced it. "Really...?" Before Spike could respond, she turned, breifly sniffed the air, and then trotted quietly over to a few bushes. Next she stalked into them, noislessly inching forward followed by waiting for many moments. Just before Spike could ask what she was doing, he saw her spring into the bushes and the underbrush shook with movement. When it was over, Twilight trotted back out carrying a limp Ratatta.

Spike was too surprised and impressed to do much else but stare, really. "...Wow, nice."

Twilight grinned pridefully and placed the prey down before them. "Yeah, so _maybe _I'm _not _so kit like after all, don't you think?"

Spike smirked ruefully, "Yeah, yeah... cute. So you bought me out here to take a short walk, replace a half-eaten dinner with freshly killed prey, and devise a new prank?"

At the last reason, Twilight's ears fell slightly. "Mostly... all except thinking of another joke." The eevee sounded sad. "I don't want them to hate me, and I feel bad enough for having the Tauros chase them... I didn't want that to happen." then her spirit returned. "But everything else, yeah."

Spike was proud of Twilight. He knew she loved playing jokes as much as he did, but the Eevee showed she cared for her new teammates even more. Plus, he hadn't eaten prey since joining Sky's team. "Very smart, Light. Excellent choice."

"Why, thank you!" Twilight said happily. Then she looked up at the night sky above them. "...I love spending time taking in sights like these. Like in forests, looking down at my old town from the hillltops, and the stars on a clear night like this... they help relax me." Moonlight shined off the Eevee's eyes.

Spike was stunned. For one so energetic and bouncy, he would've never suspected Twilight liked doing something so peaceful and soothing. "Wow..." _Didn't see that coming..._ "Heh, you like surprising me, don't you?"

Twilight grinned. "How could you tell?"

She motioned for Spike to eat first, so not wanting to be rude, he did and tried his best not to eat the entire thing in one bite. He savored the flavors as memories from his old life at the swamp flooded his mind. Though he ate more fish there than on-land prey, it was still prey. He noticed Twilight took small, dainty bites after he had passed the rest to her. "I almost forgot how good fresh food is... you know, living with humans and all..."

Twilight shook her head hard, whiping her ears. "For shame. Well I've lived alone all my entire life, remember? You don't think I've charmed humans into giving me scraps to survive on, do you?"

"...Maybe?" she smacked him with her tail. For a moment Spike had forgotten all about Twilight's lonesome life before she had teamed up with he and his team. His mind went back to their battle during the festival and to Twilight's panic after being defeated. _After a scene like that, how _could _I forget for long...? But up until now... her survival depended solely on herself... _But winter was coming soon, and living alone would've been twice as difficult. Spike smiled faintly, feeling glad she had joined them. The eevee had her risque and naughtier moments, but Twilight was a great Pokemon and a lot of fun. Beyond just spending time to teach her the trained Pokemon lifestyle, Spike found he liked being around the Eevee.

Eventually, Spike said, "Well, kit like or not, you're a great hunter, so thanks for the meal. I'll return the favor next time."

Twilight's eyes glowed at the praise. "Thank you, Spike! I try my best."

Spike gave another smile, despite his muzzle being messy with prey. "Good, so maybe next time you can do better than forest rats."

"Shut up!" Twilight playfully tackled his side, but he didn't budge, and they just both laughed. Twilight told Spike he could finish off the last of the Ratatta since she wasn't very hungry, and as he ate Twilight was content enough to just watch, happy he was happy. _He likes my dinner idea... awesome! _She noticed Spike didn't mind munching through bone either, and giggled slightly. To her, that was a small reminder of how powerful a Pokemon her Croconaw friend was. Most digestive systems couldn't handle bone... _Including mine._

While she watched, though, Spike noticed she had gone quiet and looked her way after swallowing his last mouthful. Their eyes met, ruby locked with bronze, and for a moment a spell of silence was cast between them, where meaning was conveyed voicelessly and carried through a glance alone. Twilight eventually smiled, padded over to Spike, and slowly nuzzled the gator's side. "I could do this for you every night, you know..." she offered softly.

Spike was utterly stunned at first, but quickly warmed up to the Eevee's affection. Softly he stroked his paw along Twilight's head to her back... Spike smiled faintly, a stir in his emotions made him want to stay close to her... he was unwilling to speak as words escaped him, and plus he was happy enough at that moment being able to simply brush her soft fur...

"And I guess you two don't realize Sky's been worried sick about you?"

The voice made both Spike and Twilight jump, and Spike got up and spun around. "S-Sora? !" The Pidgeotto was perched on a low branch on the tree closest to him and Twilight and descended in a smooth glide before Spike. She was glaring at him with hard, unreadable eyes.

Spike tried to relax, but found he couldn't. "You scared the crap—I mean surprised me. Yeah, you surprised me."

The Croconaw was acutely embarrassed by the moment he and Twilight had just had, but luckily, Twilight threw in,"We uh, decided to catch some dinner since there was hardly any left... at camp..." Her voice had grown smaller as Sora's glare shifted unwaveringly to her, and Twilight thought she was still upset over the Tauros incident, so she stopped speaking. Spike felt an indignant pang at how Sora glared down Twilight, but stiffled it.

"You two sneak out of camp for Arceus know's how long, after upsetting a bunch of Tauros that are _still _probably looking for you," Sora replied with bitting anger, but Spike was still thrown off. Sora never got this angry over a prank. Especially one that had happened hours ago. He wondered if something else had happened.

Concerned now, Spike asked, "Sora, is everything okay?"

For a brief moment, Spike thought he saw hurt in the Pidgeotto's eyes, but she promptly turned around, saying, "Besides you two being out here alone, peachy. Look... just get back to camp already so Sky can stop worrying about you."

Before Spike could ask any more, Sora flourished both wings and took off back toward camp. Spike felt an odd sense of deja vu. Something bothered Sora, and now, just as he had done in the past when troubled by dreams of Verrex, Sora was shutting him out as he had done with her then. _But she wouldn't hide anything that serious... so what could be wrong?_

He couldn't figure it out. And exchanging a worrisome glance with Twilight, he confirmed the Eevee would offer no insight on the problem. Slowly, Spike began trudging back toward camp. Twilight ran up beside him. "Do you... think she's still mad about the Tauros?"

"...Not really. And if she is, she'll be over it by morning." Spike assured. He could tell the Eevee still felt guilty. To further console the Eevee he patted her head again. "Don't worry about it. They _always _get angry about the jokes, but they settle down... eventually. Next time we just have to avoid being caught and caged."

Twilight finally smiled again and Spike noticed her face was flushed. "...I wish we had still been eating when she flew in..."

Spike realized Twilight actually felt embarrassed, despite all her acts of sexual suggestiveness, she could be embarrassed. Spike chuckled.

"What?" Twilight looked at him.

Spike smirked. "Nothing..."

"Yeah? Then why are you laughing?"

"I never said anything."

"Spike!"

They bickered playfully like that until they got back to camp, where they found their team and family preparing for sleep. The day had gone well, except all the mayhem and chaos here and there... and as he tried to sleep, Spike found his thoughts trailing back to a certain Eevee until he eventually drifted off.


	78. Sometimes Fate's Funny

Lately, I've been trying to improve my writing style after noticing some more flaws in it. I'm take extensive details with battles, and sometimes it's unneeded, and I end up wasting time. So I've worked on shortening battles in future chapters. Let me know if you think this is a good idea. Also, point out other aspects I can improve in.

Thanks to The Deathbringer, Brandon Brownson, Blueberry Gay Guy, and KRDiva1 for reviewing. Reviewers rox hard. All right, guys, now enjoy. Gym's next.

* * *

**_Chapter 78: Sometimes Fate's Funny_**

It had only taken Sky and Pearl a few more days to finally enter snowy territory as they ascended the mountain range. Sky had been utterly confused, thinking winter had come in the middle of Autumn, but Pearl simply explained it snowed nearly all year round in the higher reaches of the Meriitin Mountains. Sky accepted this glumly. After all, they had been traveling up the forest-mountain route since leaving Kleeto. The ground was covered endlessly in icy snow, as well as the trees—most of which had turned to evergreens—yet no snow was falling at the time.

During the few days, Sky and Pearl continued training their teams. There were no new additions to either team, yet Sky was confident at how his Pokemon had come along. Each party member was gifted with his or her own set of well practiced strengths, and with the help of his PokeDex along with a few battling books he had bought from Kotono, Sky had learned a little more strategy.

During their trek mid-afternoon, the ground seemed to lose its slant and evened out. Looking ahead in the distance, Sky saw the soft glow of household lights coming from a small settlements of cozy looking wooden houses.

Pearl sighed deeply with a smile etched on her face. "Finally. There it is, Corithian. Just like I said it would be. See?" She turned to Sky with a cheeky smile. "Leave all the map navigation to me, and we'll never face a swarm of Beedrill in some random section of woodland again."

Sky stared at her blandly with annoyance, shivering and trying to keep snot from trailing down his nose. In nothing more than a vest-jacket, jeans and sneakers he was NOT dressed for this. Pearl was just as cold, but somehow seemed less affected. Sky gave a loud sniff then marched onward. "Let's just go."

Pearl merely giggled gleefully before following.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutes later they were in the small mountain town. The ground was flat and entirely covered by snow, log and mahogany planked houses were scattered in the clearing, seeming to make no particular pattern, and in the middle of the town stood a flag pole along side of a large stone statue. There were also windmills along the perimeter of the small town, along with a small, inactive powerplant. Pearl said something about Corithian being the quaintest, simplest town in Kleeto, but Sky wasn't listening and instead bolted for the Pokemon Center full speed the moment he spotted the Pokeball and needle sign. He barreled through the door without hardly slowing and sucked in a deep breath of warm, milky scented air. "AH! Sweet relief! Central heating and chimney fire! I respect you now!"

A Nurse Joy approached him with a quizzical expression. "Um... hello? New here, I'm guessing,"

Pearl shouldered past Sky a second later and nearly knocked him over, "I apologize for my _friend_'s stupid behavior. But hi, my name's Pearl, and the idiot is Sky."

"I'm not an idiot!"

Nurse Joy seemed a tad stunned but soon smiled in welcoming. "You're a strange pair... but you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like!"

Sky and Pearl both sweat-dropped and lowered their heads at being called strange. This did not help their case. Nurse Joy chuckled lightly in amusement then offered them sandwiches and hot cocoa. Sky spent the next ten minutes bawling and thanking her excessively for her hospitality. The two soon were comfortable, rested, drank cocoa, and fed their parties. After an hour, Sky decided to brave the weather and head to the gym. However, it had started snowing mildly. Sky wept silently as they traversed halfway across the town, only to find it, like back in Meritina when they had first arrived there, that the gym was closed. Now Sky bawled openly.

"Well it is Sunday..." Pearl mentioned helplessly while watching Sky pound and whale on the floor, laying on his stomach like a tantrum throwing five year old.

"Why? It's not fair! We've trained too hard to just get sick out here waiting! !" bawled the five year old.

Pearl folded her arms. "I can't tell if you're exaggerating on purpose for humor effect or not..." So she dragged him through the snow by his foot back into the Pokemon Center.

"You don't get it..." he said as they got back in. "My shoes are soaked... and they're getting frosty with all the walking... I hate winter."

Pearl plopped down onto a cushy seat once they were in the lobby. "Technically, it's not winter. Almost, but not yet. And that's why you need some of these~!" She said in sing-song tones, and pointed to her pink boots. Sky grimaced in pure annoyance.

While they talked, the door opened yet again as a lady with dark brown hair styled in a long ponytail that was styled to fall over the left side of her face, entered the lobby. She had a critical stare of a business person, along with small, sharp glasses to enhance it. Nurse Joy said, "Oh, hi, Martha! What could I do for you today?"

Martha hardly acknowledged the nurse and was scanning the lobby. "Not now, Joy... I was informed trainers have arrived in town somewhere..." finally her eyes rested on a bickering Sky and Pearl. "Aha!"

She rushed over to them and Pearl stopped suddenly and looked at the lady. Sky didn't. "So I guess it's just too bad I'm not a fashionista like you! Maybe that's why I don't act like I'm dying every time dirt smudges my pants!"

But that was all it took to pull back Pearl's attention as she gasped. "Designer jeans! Mail-ordered! And I only did that once! What about crying like child everytime the gyms take a holiday! ?"

Sky halted and struggled to think up a come-back. "Well—you're still high-maintenance!"

"Excuse me." Martha said and gave them a piercing stare. Pearl suddenly stopped and stared back at her, a little stunned. The lady had a very unsettling air about her. When Sky failed to notice her, Pearl jabbed him with an elbow and he spun around. "Oh—uh...hello?"

Martha was inspecting them with a focused eye. "Abnormally spiky brown hair and loud mouthed male... excessively long haired blonde female with an obsession for green... yes, you both fit the description of at least two of the trainers...I need you to both to come with me."

She ushered them both up, and befuddled, they both followed. Sky eventually asked, "And uh... who are you again?"

The lady shook her head and continued to direct them until they were outside. "My name is of little relevance. The mayor needs to see both of you immediately. Please follow me."

Sky and Pearl looked at each other and with unspoken consent, decided to follow the lady. Martha led them to one of the few lodgings that weren't wooden. A large stone manor with another flagpole like the one in the center of town. Despite its size it held very little lawn space yet a house and garage flanked it just a few meters apart on either side.

As they entered the building, still baffled but now suspicious. Sky whispered to Pearl, "What if this is an undercover Team Crimson agent out to get us? She knew what we looked like..."

Pearl turned thoughtful. She whispered back, "I was thinking that... and was going to tackle her before issuing some very harsh questioning if she led us to anywhere that looked suspicious... but..."

Inside, the carpet, walls, chandeliers, pictures and important looking bookcases and desks all shouted regal refinement. There were even a couple of exotic plants. Pearl and Sky blinked. "...but this is a mayor's office..." She finished. Sky nodded.

Martha turned around. "The mayor is in his office. This way." They followed her into the next room. Inside, the mayor, looking painfully stressed; he was bitting his nails at his desk. The man had receding gray hair that spiked out at the sides in a jagged pattern, along with being rather portly. His expression brightened to happiness and relief the moment he spotted the two.

"Ah, most excellent, Martha, ma dear! You two must be two of the trainers who helped save Meritina, am I right?" he asked excitedly.

Sky's pride sunk in and he answered smugly in a dignified manner, "Yes. That's us—Sky Selvern and Pearl Felaree."

Being introduced by Sky didn't seem to bother Pearl and she added, "At your service."

The mayor jumped up in jubilation. "Oh marvelous, joyous day! Our prayers have been answered! You see, we heard news that a couple of the trainers were headin' our way from Meritina a while ago, an' ya couldn't have arrived at a better time. At first we thought this fine gentleman here was one of you, but he wasn't..."

Sky and Pearl both turned around. For the first time they noticed another person in the office besides themselves, Martha, and the mayor. A teenager, a little older than them both was sitting on a chair against the well. He had blue eyes and silver-white hair the length of his neck and Sky recognized him immediately. "No way! You're Ben, that trainer from the festival with the killer Seviper! !"

Ben grinned faintly at being acknowledged as such. "Hello, Sky, we meet again. I never imagined you helped with something as grand as the Coup of Meritina. That's a title it's been given." Ben explained when he and Pearl looked lost.

Pearl threw in, "Wait... then how did you get here before us?"

Ben finally stood up and stretched. "Easy. Corithian is a simple four day hike from Kotono if you don't stop for pointless breaks."

Pearl was a little sour about being overtaken by nearly an entire week with her route, and Sky snickered. "Can it." Pearl said to him before he could start, and then turned to Ben. "As you've heard my name's Pearl. Nice to meet you, but what are you doing here?"

Ben flicked his thumb at the mayor disdainfully. "Him. I've been here since I arrived, but all off a sudden his crazy attendant forces me here even after I explained I had nothing to do with the coup. I stuck around to see if I could get a glimpse of the Meritina's heroes, and I wasn't disappointed. But anyway, like Sky said, the name's Ben. Pleasure's mine." he said smoothly with a smile.

When Pearl giggled, it was Sky's turn to become a tad sour.

Martha had stiffened at being called crazy, and the mayor looked as if he couldn't wait until the introductions were finished. "Yes, but that's all water off a Psyduck's back. Now, the reason I've called you in here today is important; essential to our town's well being!"

Sky smacked his fist together. "Crimson grunts to smash, huh? Leave it to us!"

The mayor paced around his desk and waved a hand. "Oh no, nothing that drastic, not here, at least... no, what we need is for _this_ to be escorted to the market across town." He pulled from his desk a small package and handed it gingery to Sky. Sky stared at it with awe, wondering what it could be..."Wow... is it a pack of super important stock market paper wanted by spies? Or maybe ultra rare evolution stones about to go on sale! Or a bomb!" Whatever it was, it had a sweet smell to it. "No, not a bomb..."

"Sky, think. Why would it be a bomb?" Pearl asked in deadpan.

Ben looked more dubious. "Wait... this doesn't sound—"

The mayor cut him off. "There isn't time! They need to be delivered ASAP! And only trainers such as yourself can handle it! Don't open it before you get there! Now off you go!"

Martha quickly ushered Sky, Pearl and Ben, too, out of the office door. "Hey wait! We should at least know what it is!" Pearl protested.

Yet Sky shouted, "You can count on me, Mayor!"

Ben argued, "I agree with Pearl! If you could just tell us what's inside the box...!"

But by then, Martha had shoved each of them outside and slammed the door shut, leaving them to the strong gusts of wind and snow. Ben brushed himself off in annoyance. "...She's strong for a paper pusher..."

"Yeah, no kidding..." Pearl added, rubbing an arm.

Yet Sky wasn't bothered at all. "Forget about the wrestler she-male! Let's complete our mission!" He trekked off, forcing Pearl and Ben to follow him.

"The mayor seems to be a... unique character," Pearl commented as they walked.

"I don't care. I say we open the box and find... out..." He suddenly stopped. A little ways off, a noise could be heard faintly over the wind. Soon, all three trainers stopped walking and turned in its direction. Figures were approaching... but against the snow, it was only a few more moments before the three could clearly see that the figures were a pack of Mightyena charging directly for them.

Sky, Pearl and Ben all screamed.

"What the–? It can't be! !" Ben exclaimed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! ! ?" Sky shouted.

It didn't even take a second longer before they all turned tail and ran away as fast as they could to the nearest house, screaming, of course. Yet they quickly found out a couple moments after leaving said house, the wolf pack of Mightyena would hide in wait and then charge again from the nearest throng of trees. Not wanting to ripped to shreds, they just bolted as fast as possible to the PokeMart and plowed in through the doors—Sky leaping head-first style. The automatic doors closed on the lead Mightyena's nose a second later.

The three tried to catch their breath, ignoring the stunned expressions of shoppers. "Why..." Ben huffed. "In the world... were we being chased like that? This town was _fine _until now!"

"I don't know..." Pearl panted, "We didn't even see that many getting here..."

Sky eventually got off the floor." Well, we made it at least..." He held up the box. He had protected it by keeping it above him the whole time, even if it meant falling flat on his face.

When the shop-keeper looked at them, her eyes puzzled, Sky simply answered, holding the box out, "Delivery. From the mayor."

Understanding spread across the woman's face. "Oh, well it's about time, don'tcha know!" She exclaimed and graciously took the box from Sky. "He took so long sending this to us! Hey, Grace! They're here!"

As a girl around the age nine or ten also ran up to the counter, Sky, Pearl, and Ben watched the shop-keeper with wide-eyes as she unpackaged what had been so much trouble transporting. Inside of the box were a bunch of sprinkled sugar cookies in the shape of stars and Pokemon.

The trio fell anime fashion. The shop keeper sighed in contentment. "Ah, as good as always! Give the mayor our thanks, yah?"

Pearl grumbled ominously, "And a piece of our minds..."

Sky jumped back up. "Sugar cookies! ? We were chased half-way across town for those by vicious, rabid Mightyena!"

The shop lady didn't look surprised. "Oh, those pooches, huh? Aw, they just wanted some of the cookies!" Sky blanched. The lady continued, "These have a special ingredient that can drawl out a Pokemon from miles away. Their delicious and useful! And don't worry about the Mightyena, the sherif will take care of 'em."

As if on cue, Sky, Pearl and Ben heard the Mightyena yelping and fleeing as an old bearded man rode by on a motorized snow plower lashing a whip. "Get along now little doggies! Back from whence ye came ya wofie demons!"

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? !"_ Pearl screamed as she watched.

The shop-keeper watched the scene as well, then smiled back at the trainers, ignoring Pearl's reaction. Both Sky and Ben had blank faces, and they were genuinely blown away. "Give the mayor my thanks when you see him, won't ya?"

"...We have to go back and tell him, anyway..." Ben answered helplessly.

She extended the plate the sweets were now placed on, "Cookie?"

Sky, Pearl and Ben each reluctantly took one and then left the shop, walking at a brisk pace while they timidly kept a watch out for anymore Mightyena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment they returned to the mayor's office, Sky snapped on the mayor with a passion similar to being kicked in the balls. "What the hell? ! You gave us cookies to deliver! ! COOKIES! ! You made it sound like we were going to save the town from being destroyed or at least going to own _something_!"

"Yeah, AND we were chased by bakery-hungry Mightyenas! ! Is _that _why you sent us out there? !" Pearl tossed in and the mayor retreated into sinking into his chair. In the meantime, Ben tried to hand Martha his coat and take a seat, but she didn't and suggested against sitting.

"Yes, the itty-bitty details all work themselves out, and you're all here safe and sound!" Blustered the mayor happily, as if nothing at all life-threatening had transpired. "0.I knew this was something only a trainer could handle! Now! There's something else of dire importance I desperately need your assistance with!"

Sky immediately looked alarmed. "Forget it! If you think we're—"

"My house is under attack! Vermin have banded together and invaded the lower levels–after my valuables, no doubt. I need you all to take care of them! You can do it! Now, off you go!" He waved. "Martha! Thanks, kids! I knew I could count on you!"

While they complained fiercely, they were again man-handled by Martha until they were forced outside of the manor. And again, were chased by Mightyena to the other side of town were the mayor lived.

"I'm beginning to hate this town," Sky grumbled before knocking on the door. Promptly, snow fell from the roof and onto his head. "UuuuuughhaaAAAH! ! !"

"It could be worse," Ben tried to help. The door opened and a housewife, seeming a few years younger than the mayor, opened the door.

"Oh! The help! You must be here for the rat problem."

Pearl's eyes widened and her hair stood on end. "R-Rats! ? Wait! That's wasn't in the job description! !" As they walked into the yellow lighted home. It smelled of more cookies.

"Of course it was! They're right down here! Thanks a bunch!" said the wife and promptly shoved them through the basement door. Sky fell down the stairs. "Oof! ACK—OWOWOW—MY LEG!"

It was all dark. "Is there a light switch down there, Sky?" Ben asked as he and Pearl carefully walked down the stairs.

Pearl froze. "Wait...what's that... _scampering._..?"

"Hold on... yeah, here it is." Sky flicked a switch. The moment the lights were on, they could see Ratatta and Raticate filling one side of the room. They all hissed at the sudden light and turned on the trainers.

Pearl screamed as loudly as possible.

"What's wrong with these people? !" Sky shouted and he and Ben immediately released Pokemon; Sky let out Spike, and Ben let out an Arbok. Yet, the Arbok's scaled were all a lustrous gold.

Spike squinted ahead in confusion at the rats. "What the hell...?"

Sky was stunned. "Woah! Nice snake. " Meanwhile, Spike had launched a metal claw fist into a Raticate's jaw that had decided to charge him. Ben's Arbok chomped down on a nearby Ratatta, swallowed it, and then swatted the closest Raticate into the wall with a swing of its tail. Pearl had gotten over her fear and released Flora and Dotts, who immediately went to firing Razor Leaf's and Bullet Seeds.

Ben just nodded, "Yeah, Gold's pretty awesome. Raised him from an Ekans—Sludge Bomb three o' clock!" he directed, and Gold launched a glob of bubbling toxic goo into a Raticate that had tried to leap on Spike while he fought off a pair of similar rats. By now, all the Ratatta had fled after watching their brethren being eaten.

Spike followed suit by felling one Raticate with a leaping kick then spinning around to smash a Metal Claw into Raticate's head. He hopped backwards and launched a few rapid shots of Water Pulse into the remainder of rats, aiding Flora and Dotts projectile assault. Spike spun around and gave a claws up. "Nice shootin', guys."

Flora and Dotts grinned and the Chikorita and Nuzleaf took a bow.

Ben laughed heartily, the silver haired trainer was thoroughly enjoying the battle. He shifted position to Gold's flank, Sky joining him as Spike rushed ahead to drop kick another Raticate. "Banzai! !" They were winning the battle without even trying. Ben commented, "So this is how you guys took down Team Crimson in Meritina! Your both great battlers."

Sky quickly scanned the basement. No conscious Raticate were left, the rest all seemed to retreat into a rather large, gaping hole in a corner. Sky then relaxed and turned to Ben, smiling. "Thanks. We're only dealing with a bunch of rats right now, but we do our best."

Pearl waltzed over, now calm, after returning Flora and Dotts with a huge sigh of relief. "And you kick butt decently enough, too, Ben. Are you collecting badges?"

Ben shook his head. "Nah... but hey, let's get outta here. This place smells like musty cheese poofs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they left and were outside of the Mayor's house, eating cookies again, Ben told them about his travels. "I'm only in this to find rare Pokemon and see some sights. I really don't care about battling in the Pokemon League... I've never seen much point in it."

Sky looked at Ben thoughtfully, understanding the trainers reason. "Makes sense."

"Why are you in it?"

Sky just gave a small shrug. "It's always been a dream of mine... becoming champ. I like being the best at stuff I do," he smirked.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like eating at heart-clogging speeds." Sky fumed, but Ben turned to her and asked,

"And what about you?"

"Me? I want to be a Gym Leader. My grandfather runs a grass type Gym in Suervine and I'm going to take up the mantle when he retires."

"Oh..." Ben nodded, looking taken aback. "That town's across the continent."

Pearl smiled at his surprise, "Yeah, I like walking."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again they entered the mayor's office and once again... "I've a very bad back... but the outside of my house needs shoveled. If I can't get in my drive way, I'll have to walk to work every day! And I can't fight the Mightyena..."

"NO WAY! ! I HATE SHOVELING! IT'S FREEZING OUT THERE! ! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME PNEUMONIA? ! !" Sky shouted, but once Pearl and Ben saw Martha make a move, _they _grabbed Sky and dragged him out the office themselves, Sky shouting all the way.

Outside, the trio grabbed shovels that were already conveniently set, and worked for around five minutes before Sky was shivering so much it look like he had a twitching disorder. "D-Dat's it! Wu'll jus... u-u-use f-fyah!" He called out Scruf and told the growlithe exactly what to do.

Pearl watched apprehensively. "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"FWAMETHOWUR!"

Scruf out stretched a paw, inhaled, and let loose a roaring stream of fire directly into the drive way, steadily melting the snow farther up the road...

Ben squinted and tried to stare past the bright orange flamethrower. There was some sort of barrel next to an empty spot where the mayors car would've been. "...Is that an oil drum?"

_FWOOOOM!_

And of course, with a very loud bang, there was an explosion. Explosions are important. It spared the house, but set a nearby pine tree on fire... which Sky quickly had Spike put out. When Pearl and Ben glared at him, he sheepishly smiled and said, sniffing, "H-Hey, wook! Da driveway's dun!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afterward, they labored for the next thirty minutes to finish the remainder of the driveway and then ran back into the manor as soon as they heard the Mightyena's calling. The mayor was eagerly awaiting their return. Sky, Pearl and Ben all simply gave him a tired, emotionless glare that said 'I'm dead inside now.'

"Someone needs to pick up my kid from daycare! And I can't!"

Still glaring, Sky, Pearl and Ben simply turned around and walked out without a word.

They got to the daycare without any sign of the Mightyena, picked up the kid, and then were chased by the wolves back to the mayor's house. Somehow undaunted, the little boy simply asked them repeatedly "Cookie?" and tried pasing them the cookies he had packed for lunch... _during _the chase.

"Why couldn't you pick him up? !" Sky shouted at the mayor's wife before stomping off. Too tired to offer an apology—and not wanting to—Pearl and Ben simply turned and followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next, the mayor had Sky, Pearl and Ben pick up his laundry—Pearl told Sky to fold and separate the whites, but Sky threw them outside instead—and then go to the shopping. By this time, Sky couldn't speak coherently do to shivering so much, but they could just make out Sky saying something about killing a fat politician with a crowbar and dental floss.

Finally, the mayor seemed satisfied. "I sincerely thank you for handling those matters for me, you good, good people. I couldn't have done it without you—normally Jeffery does it, but he took a vacation a couple months ago and never came back—"

Before the mayor could say any more, Sky, Pearl and Ben each stretched out an open had toward him, fixing him with a emotionless, yet demanding glare.

The mayor raised an eyebrow. "...Erm... what's this about?"

"Our pay." Sky said flatly. They didn't budge. "Retribution for our suffering."

The mayor smiled and did a graceful bow. "Your pay is my deep gratitude and sincerest of thanks—"

They all snapped at once.

"THE HELL IT IS! !" Ben bellowed.

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT A REWARD OF MONETARY VALUE! !" Sky roared.

"IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND I FOLDED YOUR UNDERWEAR FOR FREE, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! !" Pearl hollered.

The mayor was scared, he started sweating, and his eyes darted back and forth for an escape. "M-Martha! Martha! ! Our guest can leave now! !... Martha? !"

Pearl smiled evilly. "It's no good. She took an immediate liking to My Oddish's Sleep Powder. She fights like a pro-wrestler but sleeps like a Snorlax."

The Mayor blanched. He stiffened a trembling lip and stuttered, "N-now hold yer horses! One as honorable as myself shall not be harassed, attacked and hustled into-into—"

"Hassle! ? HASSLE! ? ! ?" Sky roared yet again.

"_WE _WERE _ATTACKED _BY THAT UNHOLY PACK OF DEVIL MIGHTYENA AT _LEAST _EIGHT TIMES ! ! !" Pearl shrieked while grabbing the mayor's collar to hold him at face level.

Ben added, "And if ANYONE was HARASSED, _WE_ were when Martha THREW US ALL OUT BY THE ASS! ! !"

Sky leapt onto the mayor's desk delinquent style and pointed directly at the mayor. "If you don't pay up, this town will hold forced reelections WAY sooner than in two years after they've wondered enough why your head was found HANGING FROM THE FLAGPOLE BY A FEW STRINGS OF FLOSS AFTER I SOW IT THROUGH YOUR EYE SOCKETS WITH A CROWBAR! !"

"Ah." Ben nodded in understanding. "So that's what you were saying before. Creative."

The mayor blanched and stuttered some incoherent words before shaking his head and quickly saying, "I never said we couldn't... negotiate a reasonable proposition."

Pearl held let him go and held up a pen and paper from his desk. "And I want it in writing with _your_ signature, Mayor _Phenigas Gerald Lewart_, that you willingly paid us and that the only time you ever met us was during a peaceful lunch outside of your office AND that you by no means hold us responsible for anything that has happened here today."

The mayor sweat-dropped as the last of his loopholes was destroyed.

The moment Sky's foot touched the snow, he took off at full speed towards the Pokemart. Pearl and Ben instinctively turned around to look for the Mightyena, but they finally weren't there. They looked on at Sky bolting in pure confusion before they decided catching up to him was a good idea. Pearl called, "Sky? What are you doing? ! Come back, the Mightyena aren't here!"

Sky burst through the shop doors, ran up to the register, and slammed down the money he had just gotten. He was shivering again, and this time, a frozen nose-sickle hung from his nose. "I need one of your warmest coat! Make that three! NO FOUR!_ TEN_!"

The shop keeper stared back blandly, blinked, pressed a button to open the register, then rushed away to go get the coat... and a manager.


	79. Lost in the Dark

Incoming chapter alert! Oh wait, you knew that already.

As promised, this chapter marks the start of the third gym battle. I've enjoyed writing it, and now I need to go and finish the last part before we catch up to it…

**NOTE**: This chapter also marks the introduction to a certain move system I've been plotting on using. You'll see it soon enough.

Thanks to KRDiva1 and The Deathbringer for reviewing. Reviewers rock. But come on, guys… I need more comments. The more comments/reviews I get, the faster these updates will come out 'cause comments motivate me. (wink) Now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 79: Lost in the Dark, Part 1_**

"SNOOOooowkkk… SHEeeeww… SNOOOooo…"

The constant, loud and sleep disruptive snoring came from non-other than Sky. The spikey haired trainer was sleeping spread-eagle in his day clothes, being too lazy and in his own words 'too mutilated spiritually by the cold air' to slip into his tee shirt and briefs (although Pearl would always demand he wore some form of pants to bed). As usual, he and Pearl had split a room in Corithian's Pokémon Center, and by another twist of fate, Ben was forced to join them as the Pokémon Center was small and its rule was to fill up a room completely before using another. Pearl and Sky didn't mind.

Sky was getting close to sliding off the bed when Pearl, fully dressed and prepared for the day, came to his side and stared at him. She grinned. _It's like he's hibernating…_ with the weather being snowy and due to the fact Sky had slept over ten hours, she couldn't help but be amused by the comparison. _Now… I _could _push him off to wake him… nah. I'll do that next time he ticks me off._

Instead Pearl bent down and shook him slightly, "Sky? Sky, wake up. It's past noon, you've been asleep forever."

Sky mumbled and stirred in his sleep. "Mggh…. Huh…? Oh, a doughnut... Cool…"

And with that Sky reached a hand up and subconsciously groped Pearl's chest. The blonde's face went blank and her cheeks tinted red before…

"AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ! !"

"Huh? Whazzuh—I'M UP! ! !"

From the hallway, one could see Sky flying outside of the door, hitting the wall and slumping down backwards. "Ooollllghhh… morning to you, too… Pearl…" he groaned from a sideways position on the floor. "What happened again…? I can't feel my head right now…"

xxx

A little while later, Sky had found his way into the kitchen for breakfast, and Pearl heatedly returned to a sandwich at the table, eating with a viciousness that made Ben scoot away ever so slightly… Sky sat down with a few dozen plates of breakfast items, despite the time of day.

Ben stared with mixture of confusion and health related fear. "Uh… Sky, has anyone ever told you it's two-thousand calories a day you eat, not per meal? …Or at least that that much is unhealthy?"

Sky swallowed a mouthful and nodded. "But I only fell unconscious once from half this much, so it's apparently not that bad. And yeah, someone told me already." An image of Melena Turner flashed through Sky's mind.

Pearl swallowed after taking a sharp bite out of her sandwich. "I guess it's too much to hope he _stays _unconscious next time."

Sky gave Pearl a look that was both confused and exasperated. "Are you going to tell me what I did or not?"

"I've already told you, for your own safety, forget everything that happened." Pearl said stonily, but she started blushing again.

"That's easy enough when you can't remember it in the first place!"

Ben was still stuck on Sky's breakfast. "You shouldn't eat that…and not a single scrap of produce… you know, an apple or carrot may help keep you from dying a sodium loaded death."

Sky froze mid-chew, as he had gone back to the bacon. Ben's joke reminded him Melena had figured the same and bought him an apple once for breakfast. Strangely enough, sitting down for a meal together with Pearl and Ben was faintly reminiscent of their time with Melena.

"Sky…? I knew it!" Pearl shouted in sudden panic. "Your insane eating has finally given you a heart attack! !"

Sky pretended to cough once, but couldn't keep it up and started laughing. Pearl vowed to severely maim him later for tricking them. Sky eventually stopped and asked, "Hey, Ben? Why've you been in this town so long? I thought you'd have left by now if you're only traveling."

Ben smiled. "Good question. I'm just taking a break, really. I like this mountain town…" then he frowned. "Or at least I did until the blood-thirsty Mightyena and that extortionist of a mayor showed up… And now another reason is I'm lucky enough to watch you in a gym battle, if you're okay with that. Otherwise, I'd have left yesterday."

"You want to watch?" Sky was slightly unnerved about that idea, before he realized Ben watching was hardly any different than a random referee watching. "Cool, more spectators to witness my greatness. Nice. Anyway, we can go the moment the chow is gone!"

Pearl pointed with a smirk. "So we are leaving now."

Sky looked down. All the plates were empty, and he had only eaten a few slices of bacon and some toast. "WHAT? ! THE CHOW! ! How did this happen? !" He turned around and spotted Spike and Tank eating the pillaged food. When they noticed Sky noticed, the two froze, stared and then Spike shouted, "Time to run!"

Tank snatched up a plate of eggs and hauled off, calling. "Yo, Twilight! We've been discovered!"

The eevee looked from under the table. "Oh crap! Quick hide under the beds where he can't reach us!"

Sky took off from his seat and tore after them. "BRING BACK THAT WAFFLE! ! !"

Ben sweat-dropped. "I'm sorry; I thought they were normally allowed to eat what he ate…"

Pearl smiled slightly. "I didn't, but me not warning him makes us even for earlier, so… I'll warn him next time." She also noted this would keep him from eating himself sick.

Ben titled his head. "I would ask what happened, but you aren't going to answer that are you?"

"Not a chance."

"Why?"

"…Personal."

"Fair enough."

x~x~x~

Not long after the breakfast incident and all the Pokémon feeding was through, Sky, Pearl and Ben traversed the snowy town to the gym. Like the mayor's manor, the building wasn't made of wooden logs, but cement building materials. Standing before the huge double doors, Sky clenched his fist. "All right, and here we are…" All their training up to this point was about to be tested. "Okay, guys… time to see if all of our sparring and endurance training has paid off. Ready?"

They responded with a chorus of pure 'Yes!'

Sky smiled and drew Pokéballs. "Good. We'll keep the element of surprise if you're all in your Pokéballs. Now let's kick some butt."

Sky returned them all and pushed his way through the double doors, Pearl and Ben behind him. Inside the gym came as a bit of a surprise to the three. First of all, it was so dark it was like entering a cave. Second, the only source of light came from lit torches set along the wall. The flickering orange glow gave the room a somber feel. Opposed to the bright white landscape outside, it was a lot to get used to.

When Sky stopped Pearl bumped into him since it was so dark. "Eep! And that's your butt. Sorry…!"

Sky ignored her and just stared, "What's with this place…? Is this the right address?"

"Sky, Pearl," Ben pointed straight ahead to the other side of the gym.

A figure was coming from a room farther off and entered the arena, then called, "Challenger… step forward."

Sky took that as his cue to enter the arena. Exchanging glances with Pearl and Ben, he walked up the stairs, feeling very uneasy… When he got to his position on the field, he found more surprises.

The one who had called him was a teenage girl, yet older than himself and with a FAR different style. She had volumes of pale blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back, just a little longer than Pearl's. She was dressed completely in black: t-shirt, baggy jacket, a knee length skirt topped with leg length studded boots. She also had black hair ribbons twisted throughout it. The GL's eyes were light gray, and she wore a tired gaze but with a criticalness that was very much off-putting.

The second surprising thing was that the gym floor was a huge polished surface that reflected anything with crystalline clarity. It was slightly disorienting that he could stare at himself from the floor down if he leant forward slightly.

"A trainer should be prepared for anything," her voice snapped him out of his floor-staring daze. "If this has unsettled you so easily, it would be pointless to battle."

Sky titled his head. "It just surprised me,"

The young woman folded her arms. "…Let's not waste any more time. I am Isabella Moolg, Corithian gym leader and lover of dark-type Pokémon. It's only fitting with how bleak and pointless this world is..."

Sky finally understood the cavern like building and torches. She was a big time pessimist and a purer Goth than even Kyle. "Pointless…?"

Isabella continued, drawing a Pokéball where the red half was also painted black, "Yet here you are to challenge me, ready or not. And Despite your best efforts here, whether you win or lose, the chances of you possibly winning in the Pokémon Leauge are slim to nothing. Fate isn't very helpful with lottery-like chances, after all…"

At first Sky wondered if this was some sort of league mental challenge, but the hopelessness and lack of liveliness in Isabella's voice convinced him this was how she truly felt. "Whoa… hey, I won't know until I try, right?" he challenged anyway, determined not to be dissuaded.

If at all possible, Isabella's eyes went darker. "Sometimes trying isn't enough. Disappointment and failure often follow effort."

Ben and Pearl were as stunned as Sky. Ben uttered. "Huh. That's deep…"

Pearl had been frowning for a while now. "I don't like her."

Sky felt like wise, but more toward her way of thinking. He narrowed his eyes, trying to dismiss the fact that her words held some inkling of truth. "…What are the rules?"

"We'll use four Pokémon, and only you are allowed to switch. " Isabella tossed the ball into the field and released a big black bird. Sky instantly recognized it as Honchrow, as he had researched Kyle's Pokémon and found his Murkrow would evolve into this.

"That's not good…" Ben commented, giving the Honchkrow a wary look.

"Lemme guess…" Pearl began, "It's a powerful Pokémon, isn't it."

"Pretty much… if used right. And that's her opener…"

Pearl looked back into the field with apprehension and saw Honchkrow was staring motionlessly at Sky. "Come on, Sky—you can win! Just be careful!"

Sky gave an appreciate thumbs up without turning, but immediately realized that Isabella's choice of Honchkrow had nullified dark Pokémon's weakness against fighting types. And he didn't have a rock or electric type... lastly Spike only had one ice move that wasn't likely to reach the bird… _Plus I should save Spike for later… _"Damnit… all right, we'll even out the playing field! Let's do it, Sora!"

The Pidgeotto was released in a flash and immediately took her stance with flourished wings.

Isabella stared dimly, "…Flashy. Is that a cover for weakness? Like how larger Pokémon try to roar the loudest to cover lack of strength…" a vein bulged on Sora and Sky's forehead. Isabella slowly raised a land to her mouth, as if calculating Sora's abilities as she watched them with that tired, emotionless gaze. "Well… Shall we begin?"

Illuminated by a dark violet glow, Honchkrow dashed forward.

Sky pointed forward and it began. "All right, Sora! Steel Wing!"

Sora flourished her wings and waited with Honchkrow dashing in fast. Sky and Sora recognized Pursuit. _Kyle's Murkrow again..._ Sky thought. A second before impact, Sora leapt with a strong burst upward, charged Steel Wing and brought it down. Honchkrow's talons scraped the ground as he spun and threw himself just out of the way as Sora's wing's smacked the ground with a loud ringing clang. The mirror like surface beneath her wasn't damaged at all.

Isabella's eyes narrowed sharply. "Dark Pulse."

Sky flinched but reacted immediately. "Sora–in the air!"

Besides Sora, the Honchkrow folded its wings and a dark energy surrounded it. "Not good..." Sora wasted no time taking off and flying away—Sky leapt back as well— when Honchkrow let the energy loose and it spread in a wide wave with an eerie ringing echo. Sora was buffeted by moves turbulence, but otherwise escaped.

Sky's feet scraped the ground, Dark Pulse pushing him further than he thought, but he responded, "Arial Ace!"

Isabella titled an eyebrow. "Interesting..." As Sora gained altitude to prepare to dash in, Honchkrow took to the skies in hot pursuit. "I wonder who's faster...?"

Sky was about to ask what she meant, when he saw Honchkrow prepare Arial Ace as well. "Not good...!" Sky murmured. The dark crow burst skyward, sailing directly for Sora and cut her off from dashing. Again at the last second Sora twisted and Honchkrow sailed past her, but it stopped skillfully with a strong flap and spun back around to swipe a wing at the Pidgeotto. Sora parried the shot with her own wing and spun backward to counterattack with the other, but Honchkrow fell out of range, then dashed back to ram Sora in the chest with a surprise Arial Ace, hardly needing to gather momentum. Sora gasped, winded, and fell back, losing altitude. That was when Honchkrow started glowing again for another Dark pulse, and the shadowy wave of energy blasted the Pidgeotto down faster while spinning as she gave a pained cry.

When she collected her bearings Sora flipped back upright and flapped to regain altitude. Sora's head felt fuzzy from the pain and she was gasping for breath already... _He's good at this... way better than..._ At that point Sora realized she had never sparred with anyone for aerial combat. She usually fought a few feet above ground against _grounded_ opponents. _I'm disadvantaged...and he's good at creating openings... what should I..._

Then Sora glimpsed a dark blotch covering her on the mirror floor. On instinct, she back-flipped, wings thrust out, and just deflected a full on double wing slam from Honchkrow, but the impact pushed her back to the ground, talons grating the mirror floor. Honchkrow grinned, "Impressive," but back-flipped and prepared another Arial Ace.

"Not good...!" Sky grunted. "Sora! Arial Ace!"

Sora gritted her teeth, spun around, and took off on foot for speed to distance herself while Honchkrow followed at increasing speeds with Arial Ace. "Tch...!" Flapping she took off again, and put on the Arial Ace speed just as Honchkrow closed in. They both ascended skyward like rockets, Sora just ahead of the speeding crow. Sora tried losing him with a series of complex turns and dives, but Honchkrow expertly trailed her. He flashed black and purple as he prepared to use Dark Pulse again...

Sora clenched her teeth and used everything she had to zoom ahead of him, and it paid off for Honchkrow began falling behind.

Isabella only glared. "Persistent. Honchkrow, Faint Attack!" She called.

Honchkrow grinned briefly, and was enwrapped in shadows before he disappeared. Sora glanced behind her shoulder, "What...! ?"

Isabella shoved a lock of hair out of face and called. "Now use Astonish and Dark Pulse."

The moment Sora stopped, Honchkrow reappeared directly in front of her, and in her surprise, simply smacked his wing in her face. Thrown off Sora had to frantically flap her wings to stay afloat, but in that time, Honchkrow unleashed another wave of Dark Pulse. Sora spun once, charging Steel Wing, and managed to score a hit across Honchkrow's face just before the energy wave blasted her back down into the gym floor.

Sky gritted his teeth. "Sora–-are you okay? !" In response, Sora got back to her talons, battered and scratched, but more or less okay. The Pidgeotto was trying to catch her breath as Honchkrow landed beside Isabella. Sky glared. _They're tough... they _stay _on the offensive... _Rapidly, Sky thought of what they could do. Sora couldn't keep flying away forever... she was already tired out. His eyes narrowed sharply in a firm stare, and not giving them much more time, he saw Isabella wave her hand and Honchkrow took flight again.

Sky quickly decided their next move and took a deep breath, "Okay, Sora, he have to use _that_. Lead him away and loop-the-loop on signal... ready?"

By now Honchkrow was more than half of the way to Sora. The Pidgeotto gave a serious nod, her nerves acting up at how desperate their battle had gotten for having to use such a newly learned technique. _But if I can catch him..._

Honchkrow dived down. Sora crouched slightly, waited, and dashed off to her left on foot. Honchkrow's talons scratched the floor to change direction, and he took off after her. Sora had gained a good lead for her timing, took flight, and soon rounded the gym arena in the air with the Honchkrow not far behind. "Running to avoid me like a flightless Pokémon? You're pathetic…"

Sky was watching carefully, but with how much faster the dark bird was compared to Sora... _we have to act now!_ Sky called, "Sora, loop!"

Sora's expression hardened—Honchkrow was almost on her tail again. _Now's the time!_ On cue she flapped outwards and ascended, going into a long loop. Honchkrow made to follow, but the moment Sora was directly above him, Sky shouted, "Sora—now! _Dragnir!_"

Stunned confusion marked the faces Isabella, Pearl and Ben. "What kind of move is _'Drag-neer'..._?"

But this perked Isabella's interest, and she watched on with studious, amused eyes. _What futile plot are they up to...?_

Above and nearly upside down in the air, Sora took careful note on Honchkrow's trajectory and speed. As practiced, she began focusing on the energy it took for her to use her only Dragon-type move, Twister, and once done she twisted her wings, and blasted forward with Arial Ace simultaneously. While spinning. The dragon energy that otherwise would've been used in a whirlwind, whirled around _Sora_ instead. The energy covered her in green wisps of wind and it forced Sora into a high velocity spin. She rocketed off, faster than ever, like a drill in the direction Honchkrow was going.

The crow went wide-eyed in stunned disbelief. "What in the...? !" He tried to change direction, but the moment he turned, Sora drilled into the Honchkrow's side. The Honchkrow squawked as loudly as it could, his mind going blank, and the impact along with a burst of swirling green wind launched the Honchkrow zooming across the field, past his trainer, and directly into a wall on the far side of the building with a sickening slam. In the field, Sora spun out of her move, green wind dispersing around her until she landed heavily on the ground, panting and nearly collapsed. Honchkorw, still wide-eyed, fell off the wall with a grunt and stayed there.

Isabella spun around to stare at her felled Honchkrow in shock. Bewildered, she turned back to Sky and Sora. "I didn't expect that to happen..." She returned her Honchkrow. "How resourceful."

Sky wasn't quick to celebrate. _That was her first Pokémon, and it took all we had just to beat it... And..._ Looking at Sora, who was grinning, but heaving hard. _Things won't get any easier..._

Isabella pulled out another Pokéball instantly, seeming to be more intent and alert now. Yet she was smirking ever so slightly. This was the first time Sky had seen her mouth even somewhat resemble a smile. This worried him. "It's futile no matter how much you struggle, but let's move on."

While Sky didn't appreciate the remark, he set a stony face. Sora did the same.

Isabella tossed the ball. "I promise you, this one's not as easy as the first." In a flash, nothing appeared but a single, murky gray stone.

Sky raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "W-What...? That's it...?"

Pearl and Ben were also confused, and Isabella smirked. The gym leader said, "Confused...? Good."

Sky grimaced, but realized this was a Pokémon and not a rock. "If it wasn't, how'd it go in a Pokéball? All right, Sora, you did awesome. Break time." Sora nodded, relieved, and flew over to the sidelines. She perched on Pearl's shoulder, surprising the blonde for a moment, but Pearl settled and rubbed the back of the Pidgeotto's neck, congratulating her.

Sky drew his next Pokéball. "We don't know _what _this is... so..." He tossed it and released Spike. The Croconaw shook his head once, as if he was sleeping inside his ball, and took a fighter stance. "Spike, be ready for anything."

Isabella studied the Croconaw. "Huh... interesting. All right, all set...? You _can't _fair as well against this one..." Ominously a gust shifted around the rock. Spike shifted slightly and Sky cringed, "Get ready..."

Even as Sky spoke the gust grew stronger, nearly enough to push the trainer off his feet until with a mighty blast of wind, it stopped. The stone had vanished too. Spike and Sky both blinked in surprise, Sky having to push hair out of his face. Spike narrowed his eyes and wondered aloud, "...Did I win?"

Sky glanced around the field and right between himself and Spike, a dark blotch was settled between their reflections. Sky's head shot back up, yet there was nothing physically between them. Sky gritted his teeth as the realization struck, _A ghost...! ! In a dark-type gym...? !_ "Spike—behind you!"

Spike spun around that moment and when he did what looked like a huge, wispy, purple blob with green spots appeared before them, making loud 'BLEACK! !' noises.

Isabella smirked and called, "Now, Spiritomb... Dark Pulse."

Sky grunted, already beginning to move. Spiritomb was way too close to them. _Not again...! _Dark energy began surrounding Spiritomb before it spread out in a full circle all around. Spike and Sky had already leapt out of the way, but the blast made contact mid-leap with Spike and launched him further. _Damnit! ! I hate ghosts! !_ _Why do I always have to fight what something killed already! ? _Spike rolled along the smooth mirror-floor and used the momentum to leap back onto his feet just as Sky called Water Pulse. Sky cringed, the blast had knocked him back too, but he had quickly gotten back to his feet... _If they can take it, so can I..!_

Spike shouted and fired shots of condensed water from his paws and one blast splashed the Spiritomb just before it phased out.

Isabella ordered, "Shadow Sneak time."

Sky looked confused, _Shadow Sneak...? _He remembered when Spiritomb had first appeared from that blob of shadow and understood. Sure enough, looking at the ground, there was a shadow slowly creeping toward Spike. "Spike, it's the shadow on the ground!"

Spike looked down, and his jaw dropped in outright confusion. "What the freak! ? STALKER GHOST! ! BACK OFF!" However, he did the smart thing and ran away again. The shadow soon overtook him, and as it passed, a wave of black energy appeared as Spiritomb burst from the floor screeching like a banshee while being three times its normal size.

Spike replied something like, "AAAAAAUUUUHHHGGGG!" and blasted a full strength Water Pulse in its face on instinctive fear. Something he occasionally thanked his reflexed for. The Spiritomb spluttered and shrank back to normal, coughing. Sky immediately called. "Spike, do it again!" So he did.

Watching her dazed Spiritomb try to float away in a drenched stupor while Spike housed it down with Water Gun next, Isabella's eyes seem to narrow dangerously, "That's enough... Spiritomb, Curse."

Spiritomb had floated out of range, and after regaining its bearings phased out. Water fell from the air where it was unto the floor before it reappeared in the same spot with a deathly glare. Its eyes flashed a bright green and a dark red and violet ball of energy formed before it. Spike backed away. "That can't be good..."

Then, the ball of energy flew into Spiritomb. Sky and Spike watched in shocked confusion. Spirtomb took on a severely pained expression, but smiled. At that moment Spike flashed dark red and purple once, the gator flinching as if something had just pinched his entire body. "Ugh...! !"

Sky looked at Spike in alarm. "What the..! ?" He couldn't remember what Curse did, but it sounded bad enough to let him know, _we're in trouble..._

Isabella continued with a cold smirk, "This round is nearly finished now. If you're like most trainers, your starter's your strongest, and your about to lose your biggest advantage in this battle. Now… Hypnotic Nightmare, Spiritomb."

* * *

Been a while since I've done a buttom author note. But as I promised, the new move system I mentioned are fused moves. I've had this idea for a while now, and I was sure it'd be awesome. Who wouldn't want to see combined moves? The games know they would allow this if they could store the vast amount of data it'd require...

Anywoo, that's the chapter. Make sure to review, and I'll get the next one up quickly.


	80. Nothing Like a Bad Dream

I'm baaaack. (Big creepy smile) I took an hour to write, got that new jump drive and everything. I'm so proud of myself.

But jokes aside, you can blame most of my absense on the loss of a jump drive (my carelessness) and due to the fact I've recently obtained a DSi and Pokemon Black. So yeah... y'know. 'Nuff said, right?

A big 'ol thanks to the Deathbringer and Brandon Brownson for reviewing/showing some feedback. I miss getting over three reviews per chapter. (sniffle) But I'm grateful for these. So long as someone's reading.

This chap kicks off from where we left. Sky and Co. doing about equal amonts of bum kicking and getting their bums kicked in a gym battle. Which bum will prevail? Well ya ain't finding out till another chapter or two get in. So... cheers, peeps!

* * *

**_C_****_hapter 80: Lost in the Dark, part 2: Nothing like a Bad Dream_**

Sky's third gym battle continued as Spike glared down Isabella's Spiritomb, feeling very strange after the ghost had used Curse on him... though he still intended to beat it down like the other ghost that bothered him, but maybe in a less brutal and bloodlusting way... if he felt like being nice enough.

The battle started again once Isabella called for _Hypnotic Nightmare_. Spiritomb phased out and reappeared right in front of Spike, glowing strangely... Sky countered, "Spike—evasion time! Cover fire with Water Pulse!"

Spike leapt back and tensed as Spiritomb's eyes began flashing back and forth from light blue to black, one eye at a time so they were always either black or blue, before the ghost dashed for him cackling.

"Freaky..." Spike waited until it was almost upon him, and leapt with a roll out of the way before he sprang back to his feet while launching a Water Pulse. Spiritomb cackled again and sailed skywards to dodge it, then back for Spike again. _Someone's having fun..._ Spike noted it was going to charge from above and then dash for whichever way he leapt. Sky noticed too, "Double Team!"

Spike flashed and made two copies and they split up as Spirtomb shot down. The ghost was temporarily confused, but then Spike fired a Water Pulse that blasted it backwards many feet and the copies vanished. Spirtomb stopped directly in front of Sky, looking dizzy and battered. Sky instinctively backed away.

Isabella glared. "Nice tactic. However, Spiritomb merely has to touch your Croconaw to use Hypnotic Nightmare... and when that happens, you will lose."

Sky called back, "Thanks for the fortune telling, but I haven't believed much in gypsies ever since my Pa got scammed back in Cerulean! However Spike predicts another Water Pulse!"

Spike stared blandly at him. "...I do?" Then that pinching pain gripped him again, this time worse, and he cringed violently. "Ack...! !"

Sky smacked his forehead. "Water Pulse—use it! That's what I meant!"

But by now, Spiritomb had shook its confusion and launched itself back at Spike, resuming its freaky eye color changing light show. Spike grunted, disgruntled, but bolted with Spiritomb flying along side of him. _Didn't Sky notice that? What's with this pain...? _Spike wondered about Sky's obliviousness to the pain attacks he was having; they made him feel weaker by the second... but as he ran Spike hopped sideways, launched another Water Pulse, and when his feet skidded the floor again, pulled himself into a back-flip before running the opposite way. Taking care to launch more water pulses and gloat about how awesome he was for pulling that off as Spiritomb sputtered off in the wrong direction.

Spike smiled. "All right... time to get technical!"

Spike stopped running and waited as Spiritomb charged for him at a furious speed. When it was mere feet from smashing into him, Spike did an aerial jump, dodging it by inches. The moment he landed, he created three double team copies, leapt to fire a Water Pulse, then shuffled among the copies in a hectic pattern, before they ran off the other way, whooping it up.

Pearl was impressed. She was wearing her communicator so she just ignored Spike saying 'I'm am the master of both things living and dead! Fear me! !' "Wow, when watching him when he's pushed so hard, Spike's pretty athletic! And that's a REALLY tricky way to use double team..."

Sora scoffed and shook her head. "He's a _showoff._"

Pearl nodded, "Yeah, but I could tell that before I could—"

"Pearl...? Uh... who are you talking to?" Pearl jumped. Ben was staring at her as if she'd just started shaving her head and seemed more than a bit concerned. He looked at the headset she was wearing, then at Sora, and his blue eyes went wide. "Don't tell me..."

"Oopsie..."

Meanwhile, Spike was keeping control of the battle; still evading Spirtomb through constant movement, steadily landing shots on the ghost, and shuffling with his illusionary copies. Although all the shots of water pulse weren't fully charged, they were starting to take effect on Spiritomb as it grew more and more strained with each hit. Yet each move Spike made zapped his strength faster and faster... and after a few seconds went by, the pain would strike. _What the hell's wrong with me? ! _Spike backflipped again to gain a bit more distance from the ghost, skidded to a stop and fired off another Water Pulse, breathing heavily. Inwardly, he could feel his power draining, as well. "Damnit... almost out of water..." Another surge of pain. This time Spike nearly fell to his knees. "Urk...uuaagh...! !"

Sky was stunned. "Spike? ! What's wrong? !"

But a glint appeared in Spiritomb's eyes. "You are open...!" It dashed straight for the previously fired Water Pulse, but just before impact, it sailed under it instead and blasted full speed toward Spike. The Croconaw cringed; there wasn't enough time to dodge or use Double Team.

"Spike! !" Sky called again.

Spiritomb was a less than a foot away. "Sweet dreams!"

Spike raised his arms to attack with Water Pulse again, but the moment he did, Spike felt his mind whirl as he was swished into a completely white space. He felt weightless and at ease suddenly... then after hearing a faint cackling, he closed his eyes tightly... yet in the background he could swear he heard his voice being called again...

When the weightless feeling was gone Spike's reopened his eyes and he immediately leapt up back to his feet. Then his eyes shot wide open. He wasn't surrounded by dim torch lighting and a mirror battlefield anymore, but the very same forest filled with dead trees and the barren ground that had haunted him no so long ago. "This is... this is where—!"

A cold, dry chuckling filled the air and Spike felt every scale on his body chill. Then _that_ voice announced, _"Welcome back, my friend. Now wallow in despair...Supiké..."_

The forest turned murky black and before Spike could react, a huge, purple claw wrapped around him, and raised him high into the blood red sky. Spike was too petrified to even try resisting. Then a powerful surge of pain overtook him as the hand tightened and he screamed.

The claw that had lifted him turned him around, and there floated Verrex. Yet the Haunter looked mistier and his eyes a hallow yellow. He laughed coldly, but something seemed different... yet fear didn't let Spike figure out what. Spike tried desperatly to escape and replace some of the air that had been squeezed out of his lungs but to no avail; even panting he could hardly breathe. As the ghost kept laughing, his claw that held Spike flashed electrically and Spike screamed again as pain ravaged his body. Verrex raised his other claw and a purple mist swirled around it. _"Why don't we play a little game..." _

Then suddenly Verrex's claw jerked and he launched Spike back towards the earth at blurring speeds. The Croconaw landed in a burst of dust and rock, Spike giving a ragged cough as the breath and some blood was torn from his lungs.

While Spike lay limply on the ground Verrex raised his misty claw and used Psychic to raise Spike from the crater he was in. Spike blinked, eyes half-shut. _Psychic...? But... Verrex never had..._

_"Are you having fun yet..." _Then from Verrex's mist shrouded claw a volley of purple blades sailed straight for him. _"...SUPIKÉ! ! !"_

Floating there he could do nothing and the blades all slashed away at Spike mercilessly, tearing through him and spraying blood from every cut. "UUUGGHAAAAAAHHH! !"

Psychic stopped and Spike fell limply on his stomach, hardly breathing, and staring ahead sightlessly until his vison blurred back. He could barely hear the chuckling, _"similar to what you've done to Kadabra and Quilava, isn't it? All cut to pieces... Oh, but perhaps I went too far... you _are _still alive, aren't you?"_

Spike's claws shakily dug into the ground and scraping furrows into it with his claws, as if it were him trying to cling to some remainder of life. _Quilava... he means Blaze...? But doesn't he know... his name... _Then the ground glowed a bright purple. Verrex was charging a Shadow Ball of huge proportions and aiming it at Spike. Numb, unable to move, and on the brink of death anyway, Spike just stared blearily at it. It was getting harder to stay conscious, and Spike could feel a definite sense of death envoloping him in blackness..._ Damn. That will hurt ... Doesn't matter, though... I'm... already... _

Laughing... then light flashed, and he heard an explosion, then nothing... until his eyes shot open again.

"...ike! Spike—wake up! !"

Spike blearily opened his eyes. Crackling flames from the torches filled his ears. _Wha...? _He was sweating. Looking around, he could make out he was back inside the gym. Spiritomb, looking battered but victorious, was watching him closely. _But... I died... how...? _He tried to sit up, but pain nearly made him fall flat on his back again. As he and Spiritomb's battle came back to him, he remembered Isabella's order before what he thought was Verrex appeared: _Hypnotic Nightmare... A dream...? But that pain... so real..._

Pearl, Ben and Sora looked mortified. Spike had been screaming for the past couple of seconds as if something waskilling him. It took all of Sora's self control not to fly into the arena to help him; for fear they would be disqualified if she lashed out on Spiritomb. The worry and torture of watching her friend suffer left her shaking. "Sp...Spike..."

Sky was still calling him, and even awake Spike wouldn't answer, the words simply bounced off. "Spike—come on! Snap out of it! !" His gaze snapped up to Isabella and he glared. "What did you do, Isabella! ?"

The gym leader stayed emotionless and folded her arms. "Spiritomb's combo. Just as your Pidgeotto's _Dragnir _seems to be a combinations of moves, Spiritomb's _Hypnotic Nightmare _is just as it sounds: Hypnosis followed by Nightmare. The reason I was so intent on having Spiritomb use it."

Sky growled and glanced at Spike. The Croconaw looked shaky, but he stumbled to his paws, tossing a fierce, haggard glare at Spiritomb. Sky thought quickly, _It's just what we did... except her combo attacks the psyche... as if combo names were invented by me! Why didn't I see this coming...? !"_

Ben was equally impressed, staring with a awestruck expression. "That's insane... Isabella's combo for draining an opponent... that's just brutal..."

Pearl looked worried and somewhat upset. "But she isn't the only one to use Hypnosis and Dream Eater... poor Spike..."

"Not just that," Ben went on, "you forgot she used Curse earlier, too. That sapped away Spike's strength while he was busy dodging and then along with Nightmare, too, once he was _sleeping._" Ben looked on at Spike with a mixture of pity and respect. "Whatever happened in that dream must felt like it was real... and he's _still _standing..."

At that, Pearl looked a thousand times more worried. "...Spike, Sky! Don't overdo it!"

Spike struggled to stay standing, but when he felt his legs give out, he was forced down on one knee. "D... Damnit...! !"

Then he noticed Spiritomb float over and begin to circle him. "You've got some disturbingly gruesome fears... I didn't prey on the deeper ones... they involved that stuff happening to your friends...seems like you'd rather die over it happening to your friends or trainer... admirable, to say the least..."

That did it. Rage overtook Spike, he spun around, his paw glowed fiercely, and his largest Water Pulse yet blasted Spiritomb clear across the field leaving the ghost screeching. Through tired eyes, he gave Spiritomb a glare filled with murderous intent. "_No one_ messes with my head..."

"Spike! Can you hear me?" Sky tried again. Spike turned slightly and nodded. Sky let out a huge sigh of relief.

While Spiritomb struggled to get back up. _Agh... Water Pulse's condensed pressure's starting to get to me... everything's spinning... _Nevertheless, Isabella said, "You're Croconaw has remarkable resilience. But even that wasn't enough to win... Finish things, Spiritomb... Dark Pulse."

Spiritomb shot forward. Spike grunted and struggled to raise his paws for another Water Pulse, but he couldn't sense the energy... and his vision was going blurry. _I can't fight him anymore..._ Then he felt himself being lifted, thinking dream Verrex was back, his head spun around in fear but then Spike saw Sky had picked him up. His trainer was smiling softly at him. "That's enough, buddy. Nightmare's over."

When Sky said that, Spike flashed red and violet again, the colors of Spiritomb's Curse, and the light dispersed from Spike. He noticed the pain wasn't tearing him down anymore.

Spike nodded wearily and not having to fight anymore and fell immediately into a peaceful, dreamless sleep as he was sucked back into his PokeBall.

Sky walked back over to his side of the arena, thinking critically on what to do next, just as he heard Isabella call, "I suppose you finally see how hopeless your chances are? That was your starter, wasn't it? And more than likely, your strongest? Then you have no chance." said Isabella with an air of impassive regard toward Sky's troubled position. Spiritomb loomed behind the depressing trainer, a shadow in darkness.

Sky shouted back fiercely, "WHY are you so negative? ! We haven't quit yet! !" But...

Running over the progression of his current battle with miss dark and gloomy, it didn't take Sky long to realize things weren't going very well. Spike was out. His strongest Pokemon—and Sora was tired, and there was _still_ a dark-type ghost to deal with that could make you want to become an insomniac for life. Not to mention there were also two more dark Pokemon in Isabella's team waiting. No, things weren't going very well at all.

Sky rubbed his head and suppressed a growl. "Gotta think... or else we _are_ screwed." Spiritomb was a ghost AND dark type. No weaknesses. _That sucks... _Isabella still had two Pokemon left, and he knew they would get stronger up till the fourth, which would be hell to fight. He couldn't use Tank,_ At least not without Scruf's Oder Sleuth... _but there weren't anymore ghost types that held dark attributes but Spiritomb and Sableye. _So I should save Tank for the other dark types..._ Something Sky didn't take into account though, was that Spiritomb looked fairly tired. Using the moves it had and taking constant blasts of water to the face would do that. _If we can take it out fast..._

The beginnings of a plan began to form in Sky's head, and he drew a Pokeball, rotating it in his hand. _This could work... _It flashed open to release Scruf. The Growlithe shook his bright orange pelt once before dropping into a defensive stance. "All right, Scruf; get ready, bud... I've got a plan."

Scruf barked in acknowledgment. "Good." He _really _didn't like being paired up with another ghost... _Not after Verrex..._

"Hmph... a growlithe..." Isabella flicked her hand through the air. "Make short work of it, Spiritomb fly in with Hypnosis."

Sky didn't give an order and Spiritomb dashed in closer, straight down the gym with its eyes already flashing blue. Once it hit halfway, Sky ordered, "Scruf, Blur and Burn tactic—let's go! !"

Scruf flinched in surprise. They had gone over this combination countless times during training, _But it's still hard... although... ! _Scruf crouched and dashed off toward Spiritomb. After he had taken so much as two bounds, he tucked into a roll and his pelt set ablaze as he preformed Flame Wheel. Distance closed between them, Spiritomb realized with agitation it couldn't use Hypnosis on Scruf if he couldn't see his eyes. Before Scruf leapt to attack, the flaming wheel of a growlithe revved up extra flames, tilted, and throttled around Spiritomb with fire wisping around the air where he went. Spiritomb cringed and tried to retreat back, but behind it, Scruf had come out of Flame Wheel, paws skidding to a stop, and inhaled deeply to launch a full powered Flamethrower into the ghost's unsuspecting backside.

Isabella's eyes widened, glowing from the bright orange light, as she watched Spiritomb drift back to the floor when the move was over, and then fade away leaving behind only the odd keystone from which it came. Then her eyes narrowed again. "...Well that was underhanded."

Sky grinned slightly. "I prefer to call it 'taking an opening.' Plus, I don't think you'd let up on us!" Sky added. Isabella didn't respond but instead called back her Spiritomb. Her next choice didn't come easy, as she was contemplating which Pokemon to counter Scruf with...

Still standing where he had torched Spiritomb, Scruf panted from using so much energy so suddenly, but was satisfied it worked. "I wonder if the others were as lucky..." Then he ran over when Sky called him.

"Great job, Scruf, but for now, tactical retreat." Sky said and returned the Growlithe. _That fire combo exhausts him... We HAVE to play smart to win._ Instead he called for Sora and the Pidgeotto flew back into the arena.

However, taking off from Pearl's shoulder messed up the trainer's hair, which she made sure to complain about. Sora grimaced at the earful she'd get later. _Oopsie... _When she landed in the battlefield, Sky and Isabella noticed she looked slightly better than what she had after defeating Isabella's Honchkrow. Yet, she still looked battered. Sky looked relieved. _Okay, she's set to fight again..._

Isabella's expression lightened now that Sora was back into play, but she frowned soon afterward. "Switching out constantly to preserve your teams strength while trying to overwhelm the enemy...an effective strategy against a gym leader, but now it has been uncovered." she drew a PokeBall.

Sky gave a coy smile, brimming with confidence. "Aw, you found us out! But not like it matters... cause like I said, we're going to win!"


	81. Shades of Strength

Well the delay's finally over. ^^ As for what caused them? More complications. What can I say? Bad luck loves me. Alright, we get down into the third gym battle now. This chapter's probably the meat of the entire battle, so yeah. You know what that means. *winks* The next will be the topping that pulls the whole dish together! :D

Big thankz to KRDiva1, RainArtiste, Brandon Brownson, brom1212-Jake, and Tjigge for reviewing/giving feedback. Quite the turnout of comments. Love it! ^^ Could I ask that this keeps up, pwease? Or rather, have Blaze ask? *I hold the Quilava up.*

Blaze: *Narrows eyes in embarrasment* Uh... yeah... review and whatnot... Put me down now.

Shade: HEY! How come I've never been asked to do these author note jokes, eh? ! I REEK of funny! Like how a Skuntank reeks funk!

Blaze: No one's asked, and also no one likes your bad jokes. Forget it, help me get down or I'll burn the writer.

*Promptly drops Blaze* But anyway... there are quite a few things I wanna do next in the upcoming arcs... and I'll take any suggestions/ideas you guys may have for what's to come on this crazy thing called a story. It's gonna get good, so let's not waste anymore time. Onto why you're all here! ^^

* * *

_**Chapter 81: Lost in the Dark, Part 3: Shades of Strength**_

After hearing Sky's bold declaration of victory, Isabella gave the faintest hint of smile while slowly reaching for her next Pokeball. Sora was still steadily standing her ground on her and Sky's side of the field. Isabella tossed the ball and what looked like a humanoid cactus appeared. Sky recognized it as a Cacturne. Sky's smile faded and he immediately scanned it with his PokeDex. "Now that _really _sucks..."

Isabella extended an arm, and the Cacturne gave a malevolent glare, which was turned flat out devious by it smiling, but neither was very important once it started slowly raising its arm, aimed on Sora, and Isabella ordered, "Poison Sting."

Sky countered, "Aerial Ace!"

Cacturne fired a barrage of needles toward Sora, and both the Pidgeotto and Sky dashed off in opposite directions to avoid the needles. Sora dived and took flight while Cackture kept a steady flow of needles dangerously behind her. She out-sped the line of fire halfway across the gym when Isabella grinned a little wider and ordered. "Now trap her. Pin Missile."

Cacturne raised his other arm and aimed it well ahead of Sora before unleashing a second storm of needles. Sora gritted her teeth once she spotted the trap and took the only escape possible; nosediving toward the gym floor. The needles clashed and rained down along with Sora as she fell, but seconds before impact, she flapped strongly to a stop and rocketed toward Cacturne at full speed. Cacturne attempted to brace himself, but Sora's proved too strong and broke his guard with sheer speed. Cacturne was launched backwards in a tumbling heap across the gym floor, Sora skidding the ground alongside of him, just as Sky called, "Steel Wing!" and before they had even stopped moving, Sora raised both fully charged wings and bought them down, only to have Cacturne block at the last moment with an arm from the ground. Sora was shocked, _It blocked my attack... with _one _arm…!_

Isabella flicked a piece of hair from her face and said simply, "The close range Pin Missile combo, Cacturne."

Cacturne grinned and with its free arm, blasted Sora with a barrage of needles that launched the Pidgeotto back into the air. Sora briefly heard Sky call out a warning just as she spotted a wisp of shadow from her side; which was Cacturne warping behind her with Faint Attack. Before she could react, Cacturne slammed a Needle Arm into her back and launched the Pidgeotto crashing back into the gym floor.

"Sora! !" Sky shouted.

Sora cringed, intense pain surging throughout her body that kept her on the floor. After a moment, Cacturne had warped back in front of her. Sora shakily tried struggling back to her feet. "D-Damnit...!"

Isabella cocked her head slightly. Sky noticed she had a lot of motion quirks. "It looks like you couldn't react fast enough... no point in prolonging this... Cacturne, Dark Pulse."

Cacturne's smirk faded and the dark energy surrounded him before it all gathered around his foot. "Sorry, love. That's game." He stomped the ground, and a black blast of energy hit Sora and launched her back to Sky's side of the field. The trainer dove in to catch her as she fell, and Sky found she had fainted. Sky softly said, "Awesome job, Sora..." and recalled her.

With a hard stare at Cacturne and Isabella, he returned to his position on the battlefield. He took out an empty PokeBall and began rolling it about in his hand as he took in their situation. _Okay, _another_ powerful one... this Cacturne took Sora out in a few moves... Now only Scruf and Tank are left... They both have an advantage over it... but... _He looked on at Isabella's analyzing, expressionless gaze. His jaw tightened. _To think she has one more—that's even stronger—after this...!_

He had to play smart. She'd expect Scruf's fire assualt again, but Tank was more of a surprise. _And when Tank wears it down, Scruf can take it out if necessary... _He noticed Cacturne had taken a hard slash from Sora's Aerial Ace earlier, at the very least, so it held some damage. Sky put back the empty ball and drew Tank. "This is risky..." he called out the Mankey. Tank jumped into a fighter stance, setting on his stony, pissed off look. "We gotta take it out fast, bud. Prepare to do all you can. You ready?"

Tank narrowed his eyes, focused but annoyed. "...Did he have to make me beat up a cactus?"

Isabella touched her lip with a single finger and slightly raised an eyebrow, "A Mankey...? And not your Growlithe..." A glint appeared in her eyes. "So you're saving the Growlithe... this Mankey must be your weakest party member. Cacturne. Approach with Poison Sting."

Sky was both impressed with her perceptiveness and elated by her order for Cacturne get in close. _Big mistake! _"It's all part of strategy! Mad Monkey tactic, Tank!"

Tank dashed off, feeling more and more irritated by the second. "Did she just say I'm the '_weakest'_?"

Cacturne began firing a flurry of Poison sting needles as he steadily walked forward, terminator style. Tank sharply veered out of the line of fire, made a quick kart-wheel with the momentum and landed neatly beside Cacturne. Cacturne swung his arm back to re-target Tank but before he could, Tank high kicked Cacturne's arm into his head, cancelling Poison Sting and making Cacturne cringe. Tank then leapt into a spinning mid-air summersault. Cacturne managed to get out a "The deuce—? !" Before Tank extended his leg from the spin and slammed his heel onto Cacture's head squarely. Tank cringed on impact, and bit his lip to keep his mouth shut. _Ack... damn needles..._

With his entire being focused on battling Tank ignored the sting, and when he landed, spun backwards with a sweeping kick that hooked the dazed Cacturne's leg, making him stumbled and nearly fall, before continuing the leg sweeping spin until he faced Cacturne again. Tank tightened his fist and leapt, "_Eat this!_" The Mankey launched a Brick Break fashioned punch dead into Cacturne's chest. The cactus froze, his eyes widening at the force, and was again launched backwards in a tumbling heap once again.

Isabella looked just as stunned, "Did... it just...?"

Sky only grinned, "Yeah."

Tank landed, smiling proudly at his handy-work and quickly pulled the needles out of his feet and fists. As always, the Mankey didn't seem to mind the bloodloss as he removed the spines. "A sloppy kick, me thinks… but that punch, not too bad…"

On the sidelines, Ben looked stunned. "Whoa... and I thought Sky's Mankey was tough when it fought X..." The white haired trainer was baffeled as to how Tank got so much stronger so quickly.

Pearl smiled. "I know. Sky and his team train like the Pokemon League starts the next day. Besides eating, it's something they _neeever_ seem to get enough of..."

Meanwhile Cacturne gave a ragged cough and shakily returned to its feet. Isabella gave a harsh stare. "Huh... I underestimated your Mankey, slightly... it is..." She noticed Tank had begun hopping from foot to foot. "...bouncy."

Sky pointed ahead and again said, "Yeah." Tank charged.

Isabella swiftly countered, slicing a hand through the air, "Not this time, you don't. Faint Attack, Cacturne."

With a glare of pure hatred, Cacturne faded into purple mist and vanished. Sky immediately recognized the attack combo. "Tank, duck!"

Tank skidded to a stop just as Cacturne reappeared behind him and ducked as the cactus' arm swung over his head. When that missed Cacturne kicked, but Tank back-flipped over it, landed, and spun on his heel to drive a back-kick into Cacturne's gut.

"Ooof... my kidneys..! !" Cacturne doubled over, and before it had time to recover Sky shouted, "Brick Break! Finish it, Tank!"

"Cacturne, Needle Arm!" Isabella countered.

Cacturne growled faintly just as Tank pulled out the needles from his heel and then leapt above the cactus Pokemon. Cacturne swung an arm upwards; luckily, Tank predicted it would. The Mankey swung his tail to assit a mid-air spin, and kicked away the Cacturne's arm from over its head. His shot was open, and Tank, now tilting in the air just above Cacturne's head as he fell, cocked back a fist, yelled vigorously, and tossed his fist directly into Cacturne's head the moment he landed on its face.

Isabella watched in stunned disbelief. "Impossible..." Her Cacturne's arm gave a twitch, went still, and with the concussion being too much, fell backwards, very unconscious. Tank leapt off and landed before it, smacking his hands together to signify a job well done.

Sky leapt into the air. "All right, Tank! ! That was epic!"

Tank smiled, though he refrained from moving until he had pulled out all the needles that had gotten stuck in his front side from landing on Cacturne's face. "Don't screech, Tank, don't do it..."

Isabella recalled Cacturne in sedated stiffness. She tilted her head and looked squarely at Sky with curiosity that finally offset her dark persona. "It's only a Mankey… and yet you beat my second best, Cacturne... Who... are you...?"

Sky was slightly thrown off by her sudden shift, and her question, but smirked while jabbing a thumb at his chest. "Weren't you listening before? I said I'm Sky Selvern... " A fierce smile played on his lips as he proclaimed, "..._the next Kleeto region Champion!"_

Isabella blinked. Then for the first time, Sky saw a genuine smile form on her lips, yet he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "...How very interesting. In that case... Mr. Champion... not anyone can become champion... So it is my duty to see if you are truly prepared for such a task..."

She drew her next Pokeball and tossed it into the field. In a flash, a quadruped Pokemon that had long white fur, mid-night black paws and a face of the same night sky shade appeared. More striking was the relaxed, yet critical glare that it harbored in its deep blue eyes, along with the blade-like appendage from its forehead. Isabella's eyes returned to their tired, calculating slant. "... and Noelle will help me do that."

Sky brought out his Pokedex and got info on the Absol facing him and Tank. Sky's stare hardened after getting the details. "High leveled… titled the 'disaster Pokemon'... terrific..." Honestly, Sky thought Cacturne looked more dangerous than the well groomed Absol before them. _But she saved it for last... _Plus, the trainer could grasp a strong sense of power from the Absol… Sky glanced at Tank. The mankey had removed all the needles and all the minor bleeding had stopped. Tank resumed hopping from foot to foot. _Cacturne didn't touch him at all... except for the needles... well, no need to switch then... _He called, "Let's do this, Tank. It's a pure dark type, so you have the advantage. We're taking this battle home!"

Tank smiled. "Okay, then... just a bigger, cleaner lookin' Poochyena, huh? Eh, whatever-a mutt's a mutt."

Noelle the Absol seemed to have no reaction to that. Its expression remained the same, and it only crouched slightly, jerking its head around and swishing its head blade. Tank froze with a pang of alarm, as that stance Noelle used was strikingly similar to the very stance Scruf fought in.

The only reaction Noelle gave after was a hollow and somewhat distant, "Hardly."

Tank blinked at the voice. "I knew it! You're a chick! I just couldn't tell at a distance…"

A faint breeze stirred throughout the arena. Sky raised an eyebrow and turned around. The gym door was shut. _What...? But we're inside..._

"Dark Pulse."

Sky jerked back around and the battle began. The moment Isabella called Dark Pulse, Noelle unleashed a wave of black energy that was far larger and faster than what any of her other Pokemon had done. Tank tried to defend himself, standing afar, but the blast reached him in seconds and propelled the Mankey backwards. He landed on his paws, skidding backwards, and at that moment, Tank saw white fur sweep past in the corner of his eye through all the black wisps of energy. In the next moment, he cried out in anguish as claws raked devastatingly along his front over to his side.

The darkness cleared, leaving in its wake wind that whisked throughout the arena. Tank doubled over, flinching from the stifling dark energy, and placed a paw on the ground to steady himself, clenching his bleeding wounds with the other paw. Noelle was standing calmly behind him, close to Sky. Only from being so close did Sky notice air swirling around the Absol. Alarm shot throughout Sky as he realized what move Noelle was using. _That breeze from before...! ! _"Tank—get to the other side of the field! !"

Isabella grinned. "Aw. You figured us out. Razor Wind, Noelle."

Tank couldn't react in time as Noelle again jerked her head around and immediately a strong burst of wind sailed in the direction she moved. Volleys of speeding, rippling air sailed in Tank's direction from that side of the battlefield. The roar of wind zipping through the air was deafening, and Tank was violently jerked up in the updraft and flung to the other side of the gym, many strands of the Mankey's tan fur littering the air as the blades of wind tore through him and the entire area. Sky wasn't sparred the attack, and was knocked onto his back, now housing cuts along his arms and jeans. "Urk…! !"

Tank landed unconscious, now housing razor thin cuts all along most of his body along with the larger ones from Noelle's Slash. Noelle's listless expression, like Isabella's, didn't change and she only said, "Next."

Sky stared with wide eyes at his Mankey from the floor. "T-Tank...? ! TANK! !" He scrambled up and dashed over toward his Mankey, but when he crouched and examined him he found however violent the attack seemed, it didn't do as much damage as he had feared. But Tank was out cold.

Sky relaxed and heaved a sigh. "Sorry I put you through that... I should've paied more attention...thanks, buddy." He returned Tank, and returned to his side of the field. Noelle walked past Sky on the way, unwaveringly staring Sky down until she had walked past the trainer.

Sky had goose bumps and felt more freaked out than that time his dad was cross-examined by police officers due to 'a constant disappearance of office supplies from neighboring cubicles'. _I've got a REALLY bad feeling about this..._

"So where's that unyielding spirit from before, Champion...?" Sky faced Isabella with a glare. She stared right back. "Was it put out... just like that? I hate to say, but if you lose it now, you lose this battle."

Sky gritted his teeth and growled. "...No way! We don't quit that easily, even if your Absol hax air!"

Noelle seemed to grin a little at that comment. Sky bared down his teeth in focus. _At Twilight's level, using her is out of the question... Only Scruf left... and I didn't even SEE her Absol dash past Tank during Dark Pulse... she... cleared the entire arena just like that... her speed is just like... _

Sky felt as if fate had lead him to holding Scrf's Pokeball at that moment. Their abilities were similar, but he knew for sure Noelle had power and experience over Scruf. He stared at the ball, then back at Noelle with an intensity that the Absol returned in full. _This is going to get tricky._

When the light cleared and the Growlithe was on the field, he immediately leapt into his outstretched stance with a fierce growl, baring his fangs. But one glance at Noelle and he stopped and went-wide-eyed. Noelle's strong, feline stance conveyed a silent sense of grace and power… fur as white as the snow that coated the frosty town they battled in...

Noelle gave a indifferent stare in return. "...Don't stare at me like a mongrel in heat with such a drooling look. It's degrading."

Scruf's face flushed but he returned to a focused state... somewhat. "H-Huh? ! I wasn't staring..."

Isabella looked just as impassive as she studied Scruf. "You and your Scruf have demonstrated decent speed and firepower... but I'm afraid it won't be enough...so now, we'll end this... Slash."

With a flick of her head, Noelle burst forth.

Sky called right off the bat, "Scruf, Flamethrower!"

Scruf braced himself as Noelle tore across the field, noting at the same time how nimbly the Absol moved. He barely had enough time to charge Flamethrower as she closed in and unleashed the burning stream from his muzzle. The flames scorched just a bit of the Absol's fur as she evaded the move at the very last moment. Scruf was stunned, especially since she hadn't stopped running and his aim was perfect. Noelle had slashed the blade appendage from her head across his chest before he even got out the last of his Flamethrower.

"And the Razor wind, Noelle," called Isabella.

Sky cringed. They had to think fast. _Every time Noelle attacks, she leads by starting Razor Wind and gets in close… this is bad…!_ "Flame Wheel it, Scruf! Get away from Noelle!"

"R-Right!" Scruf stammered as he found himself standing toe to toe with the Abosl, whom was glaring mercilessly at him. Gritting his teeth he bound forward, tucking into a roll with flames beginning to whisk about, when Noelle stepped forward and tripped him up with a paw. Scruf yelped and tumbled failing on his back.

"Like I'd make it that easy," She said disdainfully, and before Scruf could get up from his failed move, a howl of wind sounded, and the blades of air started...

"Flamethrower!"

The ordered Razor Wind collided into Scruf, and he could feel the blades slicing the surface of his skin, strands of his orange and cream fur being strewn around him in the whirlwind. Instinctively, he let loose another Flamethrower and it immediately dispersed into a wide-spread flare that reached Noelle, and the Absol grunted in pain as the fire scorched a flank. Yet Scruf was tossed toward the center of the field with a rough landing, winded and wincing in pain.

Isabella narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. "A quick move that prevented any more combos... otherwise, another slash might have finished your Growlithe."

Sky growled. _We have to keep up an assault... it's the only way..._

From the sidelines, Ben was studiously examining the battle. "...They have to hit it with something strong, fast."

Pearl nodded, "Yeah... because if they don't... well, Noelle's so strong... Scruf won't last much longer..."

Meanwhile the Growlithe had already staggered back to his paws, still winded and panting. He was bleeding from multiple places, and the blood staining his chest fur made him sway... he felt like chunking up breakfast and now after seeing it, standing was that much harder... Noelle didn't even seem to flinch when he tried attacking, and every look from her sharp eyes sent an cold pang through his heart. _How am I going to win against her...? !_

"You can do it, Scruf, we just need to nail 'em with a good Flamethrower or two! We can win if stay focused! Let's do it!" the Growlithe stiffened at Sky's encouragement, but a look at the slowly advancing Noelle dissolved his confidence... when she got closer, Scruf accidentally backpedaled.

Noelle took notice of Scruf's hesitancy and simply sighed, still walking. "...And how did you make it this far...?"

Scruf flinched, "Huh?"

"Half-hearted attacks and as frightened as if I'm trying to eat you alive," She fixed the Growlithe with a hard stare. "Hesitancy... fear... is weakness. Giving into it in the battlefield will only result in defeat, or in the wild, death." She dashed forward with a Quick Attack.

Scruf grunted, stepping back again, and Noelle tried to slash him with a claw that Scruf barely managed to back away from. Next she spun and her blade like tail zoomed just above Scruf's head, again having dodged it by a centimeter. "Trainer's don't keep weak Pokemon long after realizing them for what they are," She swung a claw. Scruf took the slash to the cheek and cried out. He heard his name being called... orders to retreat... use Flame Wheel… but to Scruf it was muddled as if time had slowed down. His intense, intimidating opponent… Seeing the blood on her claws, his own and Tank's blood scattered on the battlefield made him feel so sick he could hardly move. Plus, it were Noelle's words that his brain was taking in, not Sky's.

"You'll be replaced." Scruf froze amid backing away from Noelle. "You'll lose the closeness you have with your friends if you don't have the heart to fight with everything you have. It's harsh, but that's the way things are."

Scruf strained to concentrate. _Why? ! Why is it so hard to fight her... why do I feel so... _He didn't want to admit it even to himself: _...Afraid? I've fought bigger, stronger opponents... like Verrex-Melena's Steelix! And that Drapion from Team Crimson..._

But thinking about it, he had been scared then, too... and he always had help. It's just then, their lives were on the line. Well, expect against Steelix... somewhat. This somehow was different. A blur of white bought him back to reality. In the next instant, the Growlithe felt an explosion of pain as Noelle mule kicked him into the ground.

"Toughen up!" Noelle barked fiercely. "You should know by now that for us Pokemon life is a game of survival!"

Scruf cringed on the ground, his ribs searing with pain. He growled faintly, a familiar anger building… growing in his gut. _How could I have choked this badly..?_ _I_… _I'm __pathetic... I've always been... I'm too weak to take on an opponent like her by myself..._

The Growlithe gritted his teeth as hard as he could, trying so hard to fight back the intense feeling of despair that threatened to consume him... _Why am I so weak? !_

Pearl nearly stood from her seat due to her worry. "What's wrong with Scruf? Why won't he make a move?"

While Ben seemed to do just the opposite and sat further back in his seat with a resigned sigh. "It looks like he clamped up... I don't know why... but if he's too freaked to fight, that's the battle..."

"Oh no...! Come on, Scruf–you can do it!" Then Pearl was stricken with an idea and she pulled out a Pokeball and released Flora. _Duh! What took me so long to think of this?_ She quickly explained to the Chikorita, "We need to support Sky and Scruf right now so they can win, Scruf's having a tough time, Flora, okay?"

The Chikorita nodded seriously, and then they both cheered to cause as much encouragement as they could.

Sky noticed and was surprised out of the tense stance he had taken. He realized if Pearl and her team still thought they could win, then they could. "Thanks, dudettes! We're not dead, so we're not giving up!"

Isabella had looked their way with a slightly annoyed demeanor and shook her head. "All for naught..."

Noelle simply glanced their way before staring at Scruf again, "...your friends still believe in you. Don't you hear them?"

Scruf froze. He turned his head from the floor and saw Flora and Pearl cheering them on, truly believing they could still win... This only made Scruf sadder and he shut his eyes tightly. _But I'm _not _strong! I'm not like Spike or Sora..._

He had thought back to a few of Spike and Sora's battles. Fighting against Pokemon like Storm... They were both at a big disadvantage against a far stronger opponent... taken serious beatings... and still they came out on top... _But they're strong... _could he even hope to defeat a skilled battler like Noelle? Should he even try?

_I'm not strong... it's useless for me to–-_

"Stand up, Growlithe."

Again Scruf froze. Noelle was staring down at him still. Sky was instantly confused. He wanted to use his communicator, but knew he couldn't. "..Why's does your Absol keep barking at Scruf? Is it some move?"

Isabella, curiously watching, shook her head. "No... but it seems Noelle's taken a keen interest in getting your Growlithe to battle. Interesting..." When Sky gave her a questioning look, she returned, "She's only done this once before to a challenger..." _And then she won right afterwards..._

Sky almost grinned but instead shouted, "That's right, Scruf! We can kick butt as a team, so that's what we're going to do! We'll win together, got it! ?"

Noelle continued, "You must have some kind of power if your friends and trainer believe in you so much. We aren't given strength for no reason. Your earlier Flamethrower proved you do have power. I want to see it... but you won't use it. It's frustrating to battle an opponent who fears battling itself. Trying half-heartedly and hoping it will be enough to get by is stupid. Not when being brave sometimes takes everything we have, Growlithe."

For a moment, Scruf was quiet, comprehending what she had just said. It was true, he was afraid he'd get destroyed and lose... but he knew she was right. Before, when the stakes weren't as high, Scruf always battled with everything... but now... being so greatly outmatched... and it was all up to him...

Again, he thought back to his teammates battles. Did Spike know he had enough strength to win against opponents like Verrex, or Kadabra? Or did Sora know against Storm? And Tank with X, the Seviper?

...Or was it because they just believed they could?

"Well?" Noelle asked again.

Scruf shut his eyes briefly. _Not one of them has self-esteem issues... like me... They... just know that they are strong... worth something. And... that's my problem... I'm young, still a kit and stuff, maybe... but, I _know _I can fight well, too... I can..._ A flame had ignited somewhere in his puppy body and blazed into an overwhelming sense of strengh. Slowly the Growlithe returned to his paws, firmly setting them onto the ground into a solid, unwavering stance. When he reopened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his reflection in the floor. A battered and bloodied Growlithe holding a face set with the confidence of a Dragonite. _Sora... Spike... Tank... watch me._

A fierceness lit his eyes that let Noelle know beyond the shadow of a doubt what was happening. Noelle grinned. _It's on._

_This time... I'll handle the hard part. I can do this... I can do this...! _Finally, Scruf loosed a bark so loud it filled the gym and echoed into the ears of all around. Noelle's met Scruf's eyes, and the blue orbs finally reflected the strength she had glimpsed in him earlier as the Growlithe merely responded, "Bring it."


	82. Step by Step

Super fast update! Wow, I haven't pulled one of these in a while. What a rare treat for you loyal readers. ^^ This chapter sets up some of the events for the next chapter, and this battle concludes our third Gym Battle as Scruf finally finds the confidence in himself that's been hiding for so long... I hope you all enjoy.

In the last chapter, brom1212-Jake and KRDiva1 both posed some questions, so I'll answer them here. Yay! XD

To brom1212-Jake: A Beldum sounds like a good idea to me, but Sky's exact lineup of Pokemon isn't set (and probably never will be), so somewhere along the line, _maybe_ you can expect to see the psychic piece of metal in the story. *Wink*

To KRDiva1: If you mean when Twilight will make an appearnce during the battle, Sky opted not to use Twilight on account of her being so new to the team. She's just a _little _under-leveled... But if you meant just seeing Twilight again in general, count on it next chapter.

Twilight: *Speaking* Are you implying I'm weak? !

Spike: *Smirking* That's _exactly _what he means.

*Twilight bites Spike's tail.*

Spike:OWOWOW! MY TAIL-I NEED THAT! !

* * *

_**Chapter 82: Lost in the Dark, Finale: Step by Step**_

"So uh... where'd ya say they went to?"

"I dunno... there in this town, that's for sure..."

The voices were an ever familiar duo; a skinny and tall man with his short and fat counterpart. Team Crimson's dropouts, John and Ernie, respectively. Currently they were staking out Corithian Town from the cover of a few trees after failing to have found Sky since he left Meritina. Miraculously, they had managed to follow him at least this far.

Ernie was twiddling with a piece of string and a few shells when he posed the question, "...Uh... da organization REALLY wants Sky captured, right?"

John was still searching the town through a pair of binoculars. "Wha? Yeah, yeah. Or dead. Whichever comes first... We just want the Pokémon, remember? So no blood on our hands... Stupid... Now, I'm sure there was someone spiky-haired in that market just now..."

"...And dey still hate us, right?"

"Wha? Yeah, yeah, they still hate us now let me—" Now John stopped searching and turned around, ticked off, and hit Ernie on the head with his binoculars. "Shut up—what are you talking about! ? Who said that, anyway? They're just... upset with us right now... but that'll _all_ change once we capture that Ghost powered Totodile..."

"I heard it evolved... and trashed da boss or something... you're way behind. Aha! Lookie here, I got my Shell Bell working again!" Ernie held the item up proudly and it made a chime that echoed through the forest...

"Will you shut that thing up? I'm trying to concentrate here..." John fell silent. Before Ernie could ask what was wrong John quickly "shushed!" him and whispered, "You hear that?"

"Hear wat?"

In a few more seconds barking was audible. Both John and Ernie blinked, looked at each other, then looked behind them to see a pack of Mightyena rushing them for the woods, barking and snarling their fangs off.

They both blinked and, "YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! !" They ran, of course, but John pushed down Ernie and shouted, "TAKE HIM—YOU'LL GET MORE! HE'S BUILT FOR A FEAST! !"

But with surprising speed, Ernie hopped back up and pelted off right beside John. "DAT WAS MEAN! ! AND WHAT'RE YOU TRYIN' TA SAY! ? DAT I'M _FAT! ?_"

"WHAT ELSE COULD I MEAN? ! W-WAIT-SHUT UP! RUN! JUST RUN! !"

But then a Mightyena latched onto John's ankle with a particularly hard bite. "OOOOYYAAAWWWWWW! !"

"Oh no-JOHN! !...Ha! Serve's ya right!"

John kicked the Mightyena off, missed as he tried to kick Ernie and nearly fell, and then he and his plump partner both pelted off at full speed with the rest of the Mightyena pack at their heels, screaming their heads off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flames crackled from the wall torches in the dark, dimly lit gym. Noelle, Isabella's Absol and final Pokémon, stared down her Growlithe opponent. Something had struck her about Scruf from the moment she saw him, and now that feeling was intensified as she returned his fiery gaze, fueled by the passion for victory. Noelle grinned, and crouched into a lunging position. _Good._

Sky was relieved and excited by Scruf's shift in demeanor. "I recognize that look… all fired up now, huh boy?" He had sensed the answer even before Scruf gave a bark loud enough to turn the nearby deaf.

Isabella tilted her head. _How very interesting…_ "It would seem you'll now present more of a challenge before you are defeated."

Sky instantly countered, "No, you'll regret giving us a second chance like this! Scruf, Flamethrower!"

"Dark Pulse, Noelle!"

Scruf took in huge breath and launched a massive wave of flames. Its size had nearly doubled from before.

Isabella raised an eye-brow. _Not bad…_

Noelle released the dark wave of dark energy and the attacks clashed in the center of the arena, spreading throughout the arena in waves of flames both black and orange.

Through the whirlwind of flames, both Scruf and Noelle dashed forward before it had all cleared. Noelle lashed out a claw when they reached each other and likewise Scruf's focus paid off as he perfectly timed a ducked while twisting, using his forepaws to trip up Noelle's hind paws. When Noelle stumbled Scruf spun and tucked in synchronized timing with Sky as the trainer called, "Flame Wheel!"

Noelle gritted her teeth as the fiery spinning ball Scruf had tucked into collided into her side. "Ungh..! !" Yet reactively, Noelle swung her claw into Scruf, and they both were knocked away from each other. Scruf rolled out of the flame wheel while still in the air and landed smoothly, seemingly unharmed, yet there were new cuts along his back. The Growlithe completely ignored them and smiled.

While Noelle was knocked unto her side from being unbalanced, sliding away with a singed side. However just as quickly she sprang back to her feet; like Scruf, she also ignored her injury.

Both Sky and Isabella realized at the exact same time the exact same thing. From this point on... things were going to a hell of a lot trickier.

_Slash failed, so... _"Razor Wind!"

Sky's mind raced. "It's keep-away now, Scruf—Flamethrower!"

Scruf and Noelle again took off at the same. Scruf ran parallel to the Absol and launched a Flamethrower to cut her off from following him. Noelle smirked, nimbly leapt over the flames and closed in on Scruf with a Quick Attack. Scruf couldn't dodge at that speed and took the hit, but leapt back up the moment he hit the ground. He followed up immediately with another Flamethrower just as Razor Wind swept in.

Noelle tried dodging, but still took most of the flamethrower and was pushed away. _He's quicker than I thought…_ Scruf on the other hand was tossed half the length of the gym arena by the piercing blades of wind. Scruf landed tumbling and quickly rolled back to his feet. Now the Growlithe was panting and the new cuts from Razor Wind caused blood to trail down from his forehead.

Noelle was also panting, tiring slightly from having to move so quickly to avoid full on shots. Not to mention her side and front where scorched. They held each other's firm gaze for a moment and Noelle tossed him a smug half-smile, flicking her head-blade again. "I knew you could fight seriously deep down... you're fast… just not as fast as me. And I'll also tell you in advance that you won't win." A wind stirred.

_Not Razor Wind again…! _Scruf only narrowed his eyes further and gave a threatening growl. "Well I'm not losing, you know."

Isabella called for Quick Attack and Slash. Sky countered with Flamethrower. Noelle dashed forward again, completely focused, "You heard them."

Scruf flinched as Noelle charged, but bore down. _Easy… stay calm..._ He dodged her first swipe, then ducked and leapt away from the next two. Noelle crouched and lunged forward with paws out-stretched, and took Scruf down in a tumbling heap as they rolled off together.

Scruf did his best to suppress the rising panic that was gripping him as tightly as Noelle had. He was overpowered, and he knew when they'd stop he'd be pinned. That, and Razor Wind was on the way…

"Flame Wheel! !"

Scruf's eyes shot open. While they rolled he let flames wisp and swirl around his body, casting a living fireball….

"Tch…!" Noelle cringed; the heat seared her paws where she held Scruf. Tossing a glare, she pounced off of Scruf, leaving him to spiral into a fireball on his own. Though curled up and spinning, he could hear wind picking up. Struck with an idea of his own, Scruf fell on his side and revved up extra flames just as Razor Wind reached him. The growlithe was pushed around and back by the wind assault, but survived it with only a few new cuts.

Sky leapt in excitement. "Nice thinking, Scruf!"

Isabella looked impressed. _Resourceful._ "Very nice, but I don't think you're Growlithe has the stamina to keep this fight up… Slash again, Noelle."

Before she had even finished her sentence, Noelle took off. Scruf grimaced. _Does she ever give me a break! ?_

Sky realized they couldn't keep fighting Noelle as they were. With her speed and skill, they'd soon be overwhelmed by fighting close range. _Looks like special attacks are the only way._ The only upside was that Noelle's speed had dropped from fatigue somewhat. Sky got an idea. "Scruf! Torch the floor!"

Scruf immediately saw where this was going. Taking a breath, he unleashed a Flamethrower directly in Noelle's path, abruptly cutting her off in a roaring wall of fire. There was nothing to burn, so this wall was not going to last. But in that second, Scruf and Sky realized something. _This gives the perfect cover for a sneak attack!_

Isabella countered, "Clear it with Dark Pulse and attack, Noelle."

Scruf closed his eyes and stayed completely still to focus, drowning out the sounds of roaring flames so he could zero in on Noelle's location when she attacked... While Sky watched Noelle's movement intently to give the call at the right time. They had to time this perfectly, and hope the other was synchronized with their job. Yet that factor didn't bother either of them.

Noelle focused and unleashed the dark waves of energy as ordered, the energy smothered Scruf's fire wall until mere wisps were left. Scruf pin-pointed the spot where the Dark Pulse sounded off from and Sky shouted at the exact moment the moves met—"FLAME WHEEL!"

Noelle flinched in surprise. _They didn't plan for…! _But just as Sky said, Scruf in a speeding wheel of flame was zooming directly for her. "Impossible-! !"

Taken by surprise, Noelle took the whole force of Flame Wheel as it scored a direct hit. Noelle cried out and was tossed back, tumbling in smoky gray and white heap once she hit the floor. She stopped sliding halfway across the gym floor on her side. For a moment, Noelle groaned where she lay, _That hurt…_ Then got back to her paws, growling loudly in a very much pissed off manner. _To think they had the drop on me….!_

Isabella was absolutely shocked, but was watching the battle avidly, covering her mouth halfway with her hand. _He didn't say anything about the Flame Wheel in advance, otherwise we would've countered… they were perfectly in-synch to launch a combo like that…_

From this match alone, what she gathered about Scruf and Sky both impressed and excited her. For once, there was liveliness in her eyes. "I've noticed something about you, Trainer… to be so in tune with your Pokemon, you must train a lot … and not only that, but your Growlithe has such unusually high speed capabilities... To think we'd be pushed this far..."

Sky stood up a little straighter at the comments. _We knew it'd pay off… _But his ego was stroked, so… "What'd I tell ya? And we're only getting started!" Sky declared vigorously.

Scruf's eyes went wide and his face said 'No we're not and please tell me this is nearly over.' But that was just Sky boasting, the mental strain this battle had placed on him was taking its toll. _We gotta end this… By now, Scruf should nearly be out of fire power… but Noelle should be close to spent too… if we can overwhelm it now...! _

Sky realized the risk, but he couldn't see any other way. Noelle would be wise to any sneak attack and pay close attention to dodge any ranged shot. No other method they had to win would work but one. "…All right, Scruf… Let's kick it into overdrive! Blur and Burn!"

Isabella's eyes widened._ That flame combo again..._ The intensity of the battle just upped again kept her heart racing, and for once she wasn't so certain of the outcome. _Do they have the strength for it…? _"Very well! The ranged Dark Pulse combo, Noelle-_Gale of Dusk_!" _Their will to fight is so... motivating! Now, we shall see...!_

Pearl fidgeted in her seat, "They both ordered combos... but her Gale whatever's new... if Sky and Scruf get taken by surprise..."

Ben nodded, absorbed into the battle "Mm-hm, Game over. This has turned into a game of tag… Guys! Keep your wits about you!"

Flora practically screamed, "Furball! ! You can do it! ! TAKE THAT CAT OUT! !"

In a more humane manner Pearl joined in, "Yeah, don't get distracted!"

Sky did not and focused as Scruf dashed in towards Noelle, but shouted playfully, "In that case, stop shouting so loudly!"

Scruf raced toward Noelle and the Absol held her ground as he approached. They each knew this was would be their final move of the battle, too tired to do anything else. _I knew he could. . ._ Noelle closed her eyes in focus, and as Scruf tucked into his roaring Flame Wheel, she unleashed the wave of Dark Pulse.

Sky gave the order, "Scruf, up! !"

Time seemed to slow. Scruf came out of his curl mid-blaze, and using the momentum leapt up strongly off his paws just while the dark energy rushed underneath his underside as he cleared the leap. But what struck Scruf was while he was in the air, he felt a slight breeze from above, and instantly he caught on. _Their combo—__Razor Wind! Gotta move...!_

Sky only managed to catch on by seeing a few more strands of Scruf's loose fur flying off in the updraft. _Dark Pulse followed by Razor Wind... Ah, _Gale…_ So that's there game, huh? Firing one off after the other...we each know the other's game now… but there is still an interval because Razor Wind takes a while!_ "_Now Scruf_! !"

Noelle was still standing where she had used Dark Pulse, firing both moves requiring all of her concentration, so while air-born, Scruf did something special. _Here goes nothing...! _He restarted his flame wheel, but this time focused all of Flame Wheel's fire-power around his paws. Scruf spiraled down, landed in front of Noelle, but fell on his side and spun like he had done to defend Razor Wind before.

Noelle looked thoroughly surprised as the flames that spiraled around Scruf formed a blazing whirlwind, flaring up in the air around them. "What? !" Noelle was forced to stagger backwards.

Just as Scruf felt the faintest stir of wind blowing against the turbulence he had created, he leapt. Now the Growlithe summoned every last ounce of his remaining strength and launched a full powered Flamethrower, close to triple in size, down at Noelle.

There was no time to escape and Noelle's eyes went wide as the flames crashed down just in front of her and expanded in a wide blast that blew Noelle away.

"Ugh-aggghhh! !"

"YES ! Sky tossed a fist into the air and leapt up again. "YES! !"

Once the inferno of a Flamethrower that blasted Noelle into Timbuktu cleared, and Scruf dived back to the ground and with a heavy landing and flattened himself to the ground just as the bulk of Noelle's Razor Wind whipped by. Ears flat, Scruf grunted in pain as the air blades tore across his back before they eventually tossed him backwards, rolling to the other side of the gym.

They were both down. Noelle blearily opened her eyes and coughed from inhaling smoke. With her vision hazy and her head pounding from the searing heat that ravaged her body, she felt like throwing up. In her fuzzy line of sight she was able to glimpse her battered Growlithe opponent as he staggered to his chest heaving as he fought for air… Noelle attempted to stand, but her strength finally gave out._ No... he somehow beat…_

The Absol fell and all went black.

"Noelle!" Isabella was utterly shocked and held a dumbfounded expression as she tried to comprehend what the heck just happened. "...This shouldn't have been possible... and yet somehow...you and your team managed a win over me..." _More astonishingly… His Growlithe, Scruf… just won a battle of speed against Noelle… that's never happened before…_

There was a tremulous outbreak of celebration from Pearl, Ben and Flora. Sky soon enough joined in, the gym leader's words hardly reaching him. Scruf let out a huge sigh; he only had to remain standing until Noelle was done, and now with the adrenaline gone and his opponent defeated, Scruf slid flat on his belly and felt his body take on a dull numbness that he thought meant he'd sleep for at least a month straight... but he was smiling as widely as he possibly could. _I did it... I actually pulled it off! I did it! !_

Then he flinched and nearly yelped when Sky scooped him up. "Scruf, good boy! You were great! This calls for steak celebration! !"

Scruf smiled and reached up to lick his trainer's face, (by which Sky discovered Scruf's tongue felt like burning sandpaper currently from the constant fire moves...) _He's probably dehydrated, too… going to need a lot of hot water…_ and then the Growlithe accidently loosed a remnant ember that set the tip of Sky's largest hair-spike on fire. Sky glanced up at it. "Huh..? ...Flaming hair! Awesome! !" But realized he needed to put it out before it set his head on fire and did so. Pearl smacked her forehead and Ben laughed so hard he nearly fell over.

Isabella on the other hand had been examining the unconscious Noelle and although her fur was practically scorched all over, and she had multiple burns, none of them were serious. "Nurse Joy won't be happy..." Nevertheless, the gothic trainer returned Noelle to her ball after thanking her sincerely and promising a good week-long vacation before walking over to Sky. Who to her had completely blown away all expectations and previous beliefs. _What an unusual source of such inspiration…_ "...Effort and willpower that blazed as fiercely as your Growlithe's amazing power... you and your Pokemon, bearers of those qualities, were guided by a passion that couldn't be diminished, and could bring light to the darkest of places..."

Sky looked thrown off, Scruf tilted his head. "Uh... cool, I think!"

Isabella only chuckled. "I was inspired... just a few congratulatory lines put in a creative fashion... I'll have to give you a copy of the poem I will write... but for now, this will have to do..."

She took off what Sky had thought was an accessory from her shirt, and passed it to Sky. It was a grayish-black badge in the form of what looked like waving fabric, outlined in bright purple with a small black crystal in the center. Sky couldn't help but think of a sheet-costume ghost.

"This is the Silhouette Badge..." Isabella explained. "'Shadow' is far too cliche, don't you think?" She smiled faintly at him as Sky accepted the badge. Sky blinked, realizing how pale and fragile Isabella looked up close even while she was smiling. Then he found Isabella was a bit taller than himself. _Great._

"I rarely lose—"

"I'll bet!" Sky blurted.

Isabella forced back a chuckle. "The last time having occurred months ago... so I wear at least one of the badges as an accessory... but it's yours now… and so is this," next she passed him a TM. "That's Dark Pulse. A strong dark type move that you may have noticed is my favorite... It may cause flinching… like with what it did to your Mankey, so I'm sure you'll find it handy..."

Sky smiled and raised his new badge so Scruf could see it. It, like everything else in the gym, had a slightly eerie feel to it… but after all it took for he and his Pokemon to earn it, he held it with pride. "We've earned another one, Scruf. Couldn't have done it without ya, buddy!" Scruf barked in agreement. Sky thought, _We've got five left... _He smirked. "Getting the rest... will be no problem!"

"Awesome job, Scruf, Sky!" Pearl congratulated as she and Ben ran up beside him. "That battle was spectacular! I swear... every gym battle that you are in just gets more and more intense..."

Ben nodded, "Yeah, I didn't see ANY of that coming. Scruf won a battle of speed against an _Absol!_" Then he suddenly looked serious. "You, will battle me again. I need to see if I've gotten anywhere near as strong as that!"

Sky laughed, sweat-dropping slightly. "Maybe sometime next month... I'm done."

Isabella chuckled again, which bought Sky's attention back to her. "You really _are _inspiring... you've convinced me... that even with as bleakly hopeless as things in this world seem to be… there's always the hope that we can make things better... battling you has shown me that."

After having set Scruf down, Sky folded his arms and smirked. "I bet you say that to all winning challengers."

Isabella shook her head. "No, you're the first. Oh, the sendoffs I've given some trainers... Poor souls."

Sky stopped smiling and stared, occasionally blinking. "...Then how do people who _lose _feel leaving! ?"

Isabella chose to ignore this and walked past Sky toward the exit. "...All of my Pokémon need emergency treatment now... so this is where our paths diverge. If you're around..." she suddenly gave Sky a half-smile past her loose pale blonde hair and said, "_you _are welcome to visit me as often as you would like... Sky." And with that, left to the lightly blowing snowfall outside.

Sky stared for a moment, raising a finger and asking, (even though she had left) "And by that you mean…?"

Pearl grabbed Sky's _hair _and dragged him out of the gym next. "Something you should try and forget, okay, Casanova?"

Ben sweat-dropped, "Hey, Pearl? Maybe you should let go before his hair falls out..." But they didn't hear him and were soon outside. "Oy, they left." He looked down at Scruf, who was simply lying on his stomach and blinked. "Well someone's got to remember you can't walk to the Pokémon Center on your own..." Ben said and lifted Scruf up. "There we go. When we get back, maybe you can help me understand why Pearl seems to think she can talk to you guys…"

Scruf wagged his tail, "Hurray! Finally, a human with common sense!" then the part about Pearl using her communicator near Ben registered in his mind. "Wait, what…?" Promptly, Scruf feigned passing out as he was carried outside into the refreshing snowy air.


	83. Winding Down

Just as the title states, Sky and Co. take the moment to chill out after their battle against Isabella. But with Sky's team… yeah, you get the picture.

I still want moar comments/reviews. I know, I'm greedy like that.

Sending out tanks to Tjogge, RainArtiste, and WildCroconaw for reviewing/commenting. I don't know if I'll ever get back to Reginta: Jet. (This is an answer to Tjogge) I need my buddy in order to write that, and that's if we want to go back to it. As for evolutions, you'll see.

* * *

_**Chapter 83: Winding Down**_

_Three gym badges…_

The thought echoed in Sky's head as nothing but the repetitive crunch of boots through the snow could be heard. The town was blanketed in an immense sheet of white, gentle falling snowflakes silently adding to the colorless sheet.

Behind him, Sky was barely aware of Pearl and Ben excitedly discussing the finer points of he and his team's battle. "…Completely! Like I said before, Tank's gotten _far _stronger than when I battled it. Whatever training regimen you do, Sky, I want a detailed, printed copy."

Pearl nodded. "I told you; training's all they do. But all this talk's got me thinking… each of Sky's party has a certain contribution to add to their team… Sora's versatility, Spike's endurance, Tank's strength, and Scruf's speed…"

Ben folded his arms, turning pensive while he stroked his chin. "Matches with what I've seen so far. And Scruf's a very impressive Growlithe… I don't get how he's so fast… but he's definitely impressive. Parents must've been strong as hell. And with the Pokémon Isabella had, this gym battle must've been hard as hell, too."

Sky finally couldn't ignore it anymore and turned his head slightly as he walked. He was holding Scruf in his arms, having had the Growlithe returned to him shortly after Pearl dragged Sky into a snowdrift. Of course, he had fallen face first into it. "Pearl, you tell me day after day not to get a swelled head, and look at what you guys are saying now!" Scruf barked in agreement.

Pearl smiled and pointed up a finger. "We're complimenting your Pokémon, Sky, not you."

Sky's head slumped anime style. Scruf just barked in agreement again.

But the trainer soon found himself grinning anyway. _Just five badges left…_ Although with what he faced today, Sky knew for certain things were only going to get harder. Just by how much, he had no idea; yet reflecting that growing challenge, he knew he and his Pokémon would grow just as quickly. From his move calling decisions and countering opponent strategies, to his team's rapid skill development. They would grow stronger with their adventure.

So thinking of the challenges ahead… Sky grinned wider. It excited him and fueled his drive for adventure more than ever. He gripped Scruf a little tighter and then ran ahead the rest of the way to the Pokémon Center. "Let's go! We're taking too long and my shoes are getting soggy! Let's move!"

Just then a strong burst of wind pierced the mountain town from the north, bringing with it more flurries. Pearl and Ben were caught off guard by his outburst, yet neither one of them were very surprised. Ben called, "Wait up, Sky!"

Pearl seemed more caught off by the sudden wind. Looking toward the north, she saw the mountains continued upward in a dense forest. Dark clouds had surrounded it. "…There was no sign of a storm earlier today. Weird..." then she shook it off and dashed after Sky and Ben. "Sky, could you give us _some _warning before you do stuff like this!"

Sky rushed toward the Pokémon center's open door since Isabella had just opened it herself, as she had been walking a little ways ahead of them the entire trip. "'xcuse us!"

Isabella stayed holding the door in a bit of surprise, but gave a small smile at Sky's hyper-activeness. Then Pearl followed next, "Please Excuse My Dumb Acquaintance Sky!"

Last was Ben, "Pardon us, Mistress of Darkness!" and he rushed in. "Pearl, was that an Algebra pun?"

Isabella now frowned in flat out annoyance. What was worse, she remotely liked Ben's title he had given her. "… I still heal my party first."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Nurse Joy wasn't very happy about all the injuries that needed treated that day, but expected no less after a trainer battled Isabella. She was very surprised Isabella had lost, and then disturbed Sky greatly with the comment: "Great! Just one skull injury and two concussions this time around! That's a new all-time low!" The injuries on Sky's team weren't very bad: Sora had a few scrapes and bruises, Spike was perfectly fine save for being overly paranoid and mentally scarred, Tank's flank was bandaged where Noelle had slashed him, and Scruf had to lie in bed for an IV fluid transfer to treat his dehydration, along with having his cuts disinfected and bandaged.

At the moment, Sky's Pokémon were being treated; Isabella's did indeed get first dibs and Nurse Joy had finished around twenty minutes ago, noting how most of Isabella's team injuries were more severe than Sky's. Back in the lobby, Sky scoped out the first sofa in sight and plopped down into it with a huge sigh. "Finally… easy time now…"

Ben brought up a chair in front of Sky and sat in it reverse style, staring right at Sky. Sky sweat-dropped. "Great. Now that there isn't any immediate threat to your Pokémon or career, maybe _you _can explain to me why Pearl here thinks she can talk to her Pokémon?"

Sky and Pearl both leapt into freaked out anime positions and Sky let out a startled cry. "Wh-what the hell! ? Pearl—you spoke of it! ?"

"I was speaking _with it _accidently when I spoke of it! It's become a habit! !" the blonde whined, all while Ben looked more and more blown away. "Besides you're speaking of it _now_!"

Sky slapped his forehead and Ben blandly pointed at Pearl, saying, "Wait… so she isn't psycho?"

Pearl sighed now, and tried to put it into words. "You'd think that, but…." Sky and Pearl took the time to make the very long story of how they came into possession of the communicators.

When they finished, Ben nearly fell out of his chair. "You're definitely lying! Impossible! I call fib!"

Sky shook his head. "No, it's true." he pulled out his communicator. "I didn't know _what _they were for, Kadabra wasn't too big on details… until I figured it out accidently when Spike had a chat with Twilight in the middle of their battle."

Ben remembered that. "Right… when you first caught her... " Amazement crossed the white haired trainer's face. "This is incredible! Nothing like this has been developed yet! And Team Crimson… So wait, you haven't told anyone else about this?"

Sky and Pearl looked at each other. "Uh… nah, not really…"

"Not even a Professor?"

"Eh? !" Sky blank-faced. This thought had never occurred to him.

Pearl even looked somewhat embarrassed by their thoughtlessness. "You know, that makes perfect sense now that it's out there…"

Moments later, the trio were standing at a tele-receiver, those strange video phones that are so awesome, and Pearl and Ben jumpily kept an eye out for passerby people while Sky dialed Professor Torrance's number.

When they were connected, they saw the brown haired scientist holding a television remote. "Hello, you've reached the Silver City Pokémon Laborato—Oh, salutations, Sky and Pearl! I was wondering when you'd contact me again. Oh? Who might you be?"

The professor was talking about Ben and the white haired trainer waved. "Hey. Name's Ben."

Sky nodded, "Yeah, he's our new bud. Met him back in Kotono! Then we met up again here. Hey, Prof! Guess what? We earned our third gym badge!"

"Ah, really? That's good, that's good… some definite progress… now how's your PokeDex doing?"

Sky's face went blank again before he turned to poker face mode. "….Eh… good enough. But that isn't why I called you! You see…" Sky told Torrance everything about the Pokémon communicators they had received from Kadabra.

Torrance had dropped his TV remote halfway through and went so wide-eyed it looked like they would pop out of his head. He didn't even notice the remotes batteries rolling underneath the conch. "THEY…THEY DO _WHAT_! ? AND IT TOOK YOU GUYS THIS LONG TO TELL ME! ? I'D EXPECT THIS FROM KYLE—HE HASN'T CONTACTED ME SINCE HE LEFT, AND MAYBE EVEN FROM SKY, BUT YOU TOO,PEARL? !"

Pearl bowed her head low. "Exusez moi…"

Sky looked highly annoyed. "I'm getting really sick of people downplaying my intelligence…"

Torrance didn't look any less excited, "No, what am I saying? The three of you are all loopy… Anyway, send me one of those communicators right away! If I examine it, I should be able to recreate copies! This could be a massive Pokémon research breakthrough! !"

Sky instantly turned around. "Pearl, you send yours."

"What! ? Why mine? !"

"Well you spilled the beans about them to Ben, and if you didn't the Doc wouldn't even know about the communicators." Torrance sweat-dropped with annoyance. "So it's only fair you go without yours for a while. You can use mine in the meantime."

Despite being highly flustered, Pearl saw the fairness in the suggestion. "Ooh…! Fine. Professor, don't you DARE break it!"

Torrance smiled and held up a pinky. "Pwomise. I'll scan its exact blueprints so I won't need to disassemble it fully."

Luckily, the headset and small radio-like device wasn't any bigger than an enlarged PokeBall, so Pearl opened one, placed it inside, and put it on the PokeBall Transporter to send it over to Torrance's Lab. "Ah, perfect. It got here without any problems. I'll look into this immediately after my soaps… but Sky, I want to see your PokeDex. Attach it to the USB hub."

Sky groaned. "And here we go…" he found the port and made the attachment. After a moment, Torrance began scanning a page on his computer that popped up and immediately frowned. "So… you've captured _eight _Pokémon… but you've seen over sixty-one… at least you've run across so many."

Sky tried to hide his embarrassment. "…I've been really busy training, okay! ? And my team's gotten WAY strong!" However, he also didn't want to admit that most of his Pokémon sightings were from fighting Team Crimson operatives.

Torrance pursed his lips. "That's good to hear, Sky, but frankly, I'm disappointed. I'd wish you'd take my request to fill up your PokeDex a little more seriously. I'll also update your PokeDex to recognize Pokémon in found in the Sinnoh region now—that should be useful to you—since you've at least seen sixty Pokémon. Yet I still only want you to complete the information of Pokémon found naturally in Kleeto. Although from now on, Sky, get catching, all right?"

Honestly, Sky had been thinking the same. He loved his current team, and there was no doubt in his mind that he would train them to be as powerful as they could be. But he needed other types of Pokémon as well. Sky nodded seriously. "You got it, Prof."

Torrance smiled. "Good to hear. Pearl, I'll send you back your communicator within a week around this time. I'm fairly good with machinery, so this shouldn't take me-Oh! My soaps are back on! ! I'll talk more later!" Thus the screen faded black.

Ben looked a little thrown off. "Soap-operas? A Pokémon Scientist is into Soap-operas?"

Pearl still looked gloomy. "I miss my communicator…"

Sky was still thinking of what Torrance had said, wondering just how many Pokémon catching opportunities he had passed up. _We still have space for one more in the party at least…_ But his thoughts were interrupted when Nurse Joy approached them. She was carrying a tray of Pokeballs. "Hello, Sky. Your Pokémon are healed and treated. Just let them rest so they can recover fully, okay?"

"Awesome. Thanks, Joy. And I will," Sky said graciously then stopped as he nearly released them. "…Every time I let these guys have free roam in a Pokémon Center… they blow stuff up or break something… maybe this time I should… nah."

So Sky released the Poke's from the balls. Most looked tired and sleepy, but Spike quickly spun around to check what was behind him, you know, in the fear of random ghost-trying-to-kill-him. Sky smiled at them. "Sora, Spike, Tank, Scruf… thanks. You guys were AMAZING against Isabella's overpowered friggin' team. Twilight, don't worry; you'll help against the next gym. For today, I want you guys to rest, and tomorrow, we'll do something fun in celebration. How does that sound?"

All cheers. Sky noticed Pearl and Ben letting out their Pokémon, as well. Nurse joy tapped Sky's shoulder before she whispered in his ear, "Um… Sky… I know they just got out of a gym battle and must have been training hard for it… but… when was the last time you bathed your Pokémon?"

Sky blinked. "Hunh? Bathed? I don't…" Yet when Sky thought about it, his Pokémon hadn't had a bath since the Nurse Joy of _Mertina_ had offered free ones to everyone who helped take back the city from Team Crimson. Sky looked back at his team, then at Nurse Joy… then back at his team. If he tried bathing them and they didn't _want _a bath, he just knew the Pokémon Center would end up exploding. "Uh….well… I'm sure they're fine…."

"I think you should give them each a bath today… they need it. Besides, I'm sure they'd love it!"

Sky looked at his team again; the Pokémon all either searched for a spot to rest or started talking with one another…Twilight was trying to get Spike and Tank up to something… but luckily, they were too tired to listen. Sky grimaced at what he knew would be a disastrous event of epic proportions. "I… Oh, dear Entei…"

Most of the trainers' Pokémon went to the normal routines; eating, resting, and chatting. Yet while Scruf sat and listened to Tank gloat on about his victory over Cacturne, the Growlithe was completely unaware of Flora watching him from across the lobby. The Chikorita was sitting next to her bustling teammates, rooted to the spot with a wistful gaze as she stared at Scruf, staying still however much she knew she should be running up to the Growlithe and congratulating him on his win.

"Have you tried this food yet, Flora?" asked Daisy the Oddish. She had a messy mouth since she was stuffing herself on Pokefood and berries, but didn't seem to care much. "They mixed something good with something bad, so now our food is actually tolerable...Sort of. The berries are making Hopps a bit tipsy, though…"

Flora didn't hear a word. Sky's team had won, so she smiled for them—especially for Scruf—but after a moment it faded. _Scruf's such an amazing Pokémon… he took out that gym leader's Absol, Noelle, all on his own… and she was SO strong… Scruf's gotten worlds stronger than he was back in Mertina…_

Now Flora felt sad. For the first time in their relationship, the Chikorita felt conflicted about how she felt about her and Scruf.

_Now look at where you are, Flora… I wouldn't last one minute against Noelle… I bet I wouldn't be able to take on ANY of that gym leader's Pokemon…_

"Flora?"

The Chikorita snapped back to reality; Daisy was watching her with worry etched on her face. "Is something wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

Flora wanted to bawl out a huge, _Yes_, to that, but forced on a smile for her teammate's sake. She couldn't complain about this…. Out of her team _she _was the strongest. "No, I'm fine, Daisy—nothing's wrong." And still the Chikorita stayed rooted, staring at Scruf's back from afar. She had trained hard too with Pearl and her team, and she knew she had grown as well, yet Scruf and his team seemed to jump ahead so quickly… Casting one last wistful, saddened look at Scruf, Flora turned around and walked off… Despondent to Daisy's worry and confusion, Flora simply made way to a food bowl to eat, even if she wasn't hungry. In terms of distance, Scruf was only across the room; yet she felt their distance in strength was light-years apart…

Ben's team was also eating while Sky's seemed to be under the influence of heavy sedation. All except Twilight, who was bouncing off the walls with excitement for someone to begin giving details of the battle. Sora completely ignored her and trudged over to a small beanbag cushion and promptly collapsed on it. "…My everything is sore…."

Twilight hopped again. "Come on! Start talking—what happened in there! ?"

Tank fell on another cushion and sighed. "Twilight… do me a favor… shut up." He ignored Twilight yelling "Hey!" at him and went on, "Someone tell me if it's still there…my tail. My side hurts so much I can't move it." He was referring to the huge Slash Noelle had taken him down with.

Twilight waltzed over. "Hmm… uh oh. You won't be needing it will you?"

When Tank stiffened up, Scruf sighed in moderate annoyance. He was lying comfortably on the lobby rug next to a flickering fireplace. "Don't worry, Tank, your tail is still there." Twilight shot him a look and mumbled 'Party-pooper.' Scruf ignored it and smirked before adding, "But most of your fur isn't. So… Noelle gave you a trim too, didn't she?" He knew this because most of his fur was in a similar condition. "Razor Wind sucks."

Tank turned over in his cushion. "Yeah, you mean the freak of a white cat? That crazy bitch…"

For some reason, Scruf found himself agitated by that remark. "She's an _Absol_, not a female dog, Tank…"

"Either way, I ain't gonna sleep right for ages 'cause of her. But we won, so," he looked over toward Spike and Sora, "Which of you two took her down?"

Tank expected Spike to reply, the gator was standing rigidly staring off into the distance. One glance at the Croconaw and anyone could tell by his bloody awful expression, similar to a soldier with Post traumatic stress disorder, that he had gone through something wicked fierce… yet he hardly had a scratch on him…

Grinning, Scruf spoke up, "_I _beat her."

Tank's eyes shot wide open at that. He looked to Sora and Spike for confirmation if this was true, and Sora smiled proudly, saying, "Cacturne had taken me by surprise, so Scruf must be telling the truth." Spike continued being absolutely silent.

Tank was dumbfounded as he looked back at the bandaged up Growlithe. "So then you… defeated… the psychotic…." the Mankey reverted to his trademark pissed-off brooding expression and began mumbling angrily to himself. "Whatever you nutball fire breathin'…." Louder he said, "Well, nice work anyway, mutt. Someone needed to take her down."

It was apparent Tank didn't like being outdone by Scruf, since he had thought they were so close in terms of strength, but it was clear Scruf had overtaken him. Scruf continued to grin. "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

Sora smiled, "That's good, Scruf. I was ambushed by Cacturne…" She frowned sourly, "Didn't know he'd teleport…"

Tank suddenly shot up. "Aha! I took the cactus out! Haha! Guess I've gotten a bit better at fighting than you, eh, Sora?"

Sora glared at him, too tired to smack the obsessive Mankey one. "Before Cacturne, I had taken on a Honchkrow by myself and had to use that risky combination move, Dragnir, to beat it. Then, I had to fly around as fast as I could just to avoid being shot down and poisoned by that thing, followed by taking a surprise needle arm to the back. Piss off."

Tank blinked in surprise and sunk back into his bean bag. "…All right, you did a lot. Happy now? So that makes a Honchkrow, evil cactus, and psycho cat…. one more."

Sora looked over at Spike, seeming unsure on what to say, "Well… with what Spike fought…"

Tank realized the lack of bandages on the Croconaw. "Hey, you don't have a single scratch! What the hell, man! ? You either fought epically, or epically failed."

All of a sudden, Spike snapped out. "SHUT UP! I didn't NEED to take a hit! I went through as much mind abuse as you guys had taken physically _all in one round_! ! GET OFF MY BACK! I don't need this, I'm going to sleep."

So facing away from the others, Spike promptly lay down on his side and said no more.

There was a brief moment of uncomfortable silence. Scruf added, "I finished off Isabella's Spirtomb since it was weakened…"

They all noticed Spike give a huge shudder and he hissed, "Eeeeviiillll…."

Sora nodded, "Spike fought well against it before it did… that move..." Meanwhile Twilight went over to try and comfort the mentally scarred Spike, which annoyed Sora. _Why didn't I think of doing that…?_

Hardly a moment later, the team noticed Sky slowly walking towards them, his hands behind his back and a strange, forced smile on his face. The whole team stared back at him. "Watch out," Tank forewarned.

"Hey guys?" Sky began, forcing the smile wider. "We're… going to do something _very fun _today and _then_ we can alllll relax, okay?" From his back, he pulled out a very soft looking bath sponge, made for Pokémon. "We're going to take a bath! And Nurse Joy even gave us the proper supplies and a private bathroom! Isn't that great?" he forced out a laugh. No response. "…Guys?"

They were all still staring at him. Even Spike had turned his head from the floor to look. Yet now Tank's mouth fell open.

Sky knew what this meant, "Aw hell."


	84. Life's Passions

Whaddya know? I'm not dead yet! ^^ Hmm... how should I start this? Well, you should all know about now that I can go off without updates for months if shnitz goes down in my life. (That'd be my latest job this time... so demanding...! !) Seems like this has been one of the longest droughts yet, though... so, my apologies. On a brighter side, I was laid off, (damn economy...) so I've gotten back into a groove of sorts... so that means more updates. Yay. ^^

**Recap: Just a quick refresher since this is one of the longest MIA stunts I've pulled**. Okay, so what we have now is Sky and Pearl winding up in Corithian, the snowy mountain village in the Kleetin Mountain Range, and home of Sky's third gym badge. They had just left Kotono after doing some festival partying to relax after taking on Team Crimson back in Mertina, and Sky's team also recruited a new member in the form of the playfully devious Eevee, Twilight. Shortyly after arriving in Corithian, Sky and Pearl re-encounter Ben, the trainer with the white hair, dangerous battle style, and killer Seviper, and with him take on the ridiculous tasks the town's mayor was too lazy to do himself. Lastly, Sky and his team just emerge victorious from their heated gym battle with the Dark Type Gym Leader, Isabella which ultimately lead to an intense showdown pitting Scruf against the Gym Leader's best, Noelle the Absol... A battle in which the Growlithe just managed to come out on top after some unexpected, but encouraging words from his opponent.

There, see? Recaps aren't that painful. Now with what's happening currently... Peace in the Pokemon Center didn't last long. I know, shocking. And some unexpected developments arise... and the end was hard as hell to write, but I digress...

I'd love moar comments. Comments help make the world go 'round!"(Or at least help me dish out a few more pages per chapter...)

Thanks to Tjogge, RainArtiste, Manser77, WildCroconaw, and BattleSubwayFan for reviewing. Woah! We've reached three-hundred reviews! New milestone! See, I told you all reviewers rock. ^^ Hm. This has been by far the longest author's note I've ever written... I'd better shorten this before-

* * *

_**Chapter 84: **__**Life's Passions**_

For a long moment there was nothing but silence. Sky's Pokemon only stared at him, occasionally blinking, and Sky just forced the strained smile he had wider. He had broken into a sweat.

Suddenly, Sora relaxed and said, "Oh, okay, I get it, Sky. We must smell a bit musty after suh a hard battle, so I'd be happy to go and take a rinse. Where's the nearest bird bath?"

Sky shook his head, "Actuallllly... _I _have to bathe you guys myself this time. That's okay, right?" but that's when Sky made the fatal mistake of bringing the soap from behind his back.

Sora's looked stunned and her face went red. "I have to be _given_ a bath...? By someone else...! ?"

While Spike's eyes locked onto the shampoo bottle and the gator's pupils shrank. he remembered the soap Joy had once used to clean his cuts before. It, was unplesant. He pointed and shouted, "ARTIFICIAL CLEANSEEEEEERR! !"

Tank broke into a run first. "SCREW THAT, I'M OUT!"

Scruf took off in another direction, "I don't like water!"

What surprised Sky the most was that Sora took off, too. "Sorry Sky! But it's too embarrasing to be given a bath!" Spike had copied himself with Double Team and scrambled around, and Twilight just shouted, "Yay! Catch me if you can!" And followed everyone else.

Sky watched it all fall apart. He knew this was going to happen, but not with ALL of his Pokemon. With an aggravated shout, the trainer gave chase and dropped the bath materials. "Don't break _ANYTHING_!"

Still in the lobby, Dotts laughed his Nuzleaf head off. "Yeah, run cowards, run!" he chortled, nearly collapsing over as Hopps merely stared in confusion, for a moment the Hoppip thought something was wrong with his friend. "Just can't take a bit of water like some of us!"

"Is Dotts okay?" Hopps decided to ask, worried.

"Don't worry, Dotts," Pearls voice suddenly sounded from behind the Nuzleaf. She could gleen what they were talking about even without her translator. "You'll get _your_ turn really soon." This killed Dotts' laughter and his smile.

Not too far away, one of Ben's Pokemon, a small petite Kirlia, had watched the entire confusing scene alongside her teammates. "…Why is a bath so bad again?"

Gold, Ben's shiny Arbok, just scoffed and didn't turn away from his food bowl, which happened to be filled with a couple of dead rattata, by the way. "Pft. Newbs. Ignore 'em."

Of course, it wasn't long before the damage started and Spike was natrually the first to cause it. He had Double Teamed and hosed down many pictures and glass objects with Water Pulse, hoping to cause enough distraction so Sky would lose him while trying to fix the stuff. The shockwave of his move alone broke a glass vase and scattered the fragments, yet Sky managaged to avoid the pieces and stay on Spike's tail. As a little bonus for Spike, the effect that six panicking and destructive Croconaw's had on the rest of the Pokemon Center's patrons quickly cleared out the lobby, most people retreating to their rooms and locking the doors. Under normal circumstances, Spike would've proudly taken note on the amount of beldam caused in so short a time, but today, the fear of soap was just too great to allow any thoughts but that of escape. Amid the chaos, the real Spike happened to notice a flower pot, climbed onto the end table and promptly kicked it down.

"SPIKE! !"

Next Spike ducked under said table and switched places with a Double Team that Sky chased after. Spike chuckled and casually strolled about the lobby room, "All too easy. Ahhh… when will he learn…?"

"Hmm... so you're the real one, then..."

Spike did a double take and spun around. Facing him was the Kirlia and she was giving him the stare with her hands on her hips; this was something Spike knew females did and it almost always meant great danger. When he had once drenched Pearl's hair, she had hog-tied him and hung him up from a tree for the rest of that day. Spike also recognized the kirlia as one of Ben's Pokemon from the night before during dinner. Yet Spike just ignored her pissed off mannerisms and smiled wide before doing a semi-bow. "Original powerhouse, in the flesh! Name's Spike. You're that white-haired human's Pokemon, right?"

Kirlia's demeanor didn't change, in fact she glared harder. "You mean Ben, and yes. I am. Could I ask _what _it is you think you're doing?"

"GET BACK HERE _NOW!_" Sky screamed as he chased a screaming Spike copy, and the real Spike ducked under the sofa to avoid detection. He came out warily and whispered after Sky had passed,

"Hey, this isn't my fault! I'm trying to avoid a BATH here. HE'S USING SOAP!"

Kirlia nodded in enlightenment and folded her arms. "Ah, so you _are _that trainer's Pokemon. My trainer's taken a liking to yours, you know, so consequentially... _you_ are causing Ben trouble as well your own trainer. Incidentally, what becomes a problem to Ben is likewise problematic to _me_. Meaning…"

Spike just blinked. "I'd prefer if you spoke in Pokemon, please."

Kirlia smirked, and suddenly Spike's eyes shot wide open as he felt himself being pulled to the floor and pinned there by an invisible force. Kirlia was holding an arm out with glowing neon blue eyes, and Spike realized she was using psychic powers to hold him down, so he started struggling like he was possessed. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK _YOU'RE_ DOING! ? SPECIES TRAITOR!"

"_I'm _not a Croconaw." Focusing hard, the Kirlia used telepathy to page Sky, waving her free arm for a moment but soon realizing she had to use that one to keep Spike down, too. '_The real one's over here, I'm holding him down… but hurry up, He's strong!'_

Sky stopped in his tracks. "…What the? Mom?" turning around, Sky saw that Kirlia was looking directly at him, and with Spike struggling like he was some tied down madman, Sky soon put two plus two together and walked over. "Hey, you're not mommy..." Then Sky snapped out it. "Thanks a lot. You sound just like her, that's all..."

Kirlia put on a strained smile and continued to struggle with holding Spike.

Sky's grateful expression evaporated as he went drill sargent on Spike and pulled out his pokeball. "As for YOU! You're so out of line, you'll be lucky to leave the cage by Spring!"

"THE HELL I WILL! ! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME BEFORE I GO BACK IN THAT CRAMPED, STINKY THING!" Spike managed to face Kirlia long enough to spray a water gun in her face and break the telekinetic hold so could leap up and run for it. Yet he only managed a foot in distance before Sky returned him to his ball and that was that. Sky gave the floored Kirlia a curt nod of thanks before legging it toward his next fugitive Pokemon as fast as possible.

Kirlia didn't move from where she was, too upset at getting soaked instead of the one meant to take a bath. "Oh, the irony…" So Gold the shiny Arbok, eventually took notice and slithered over. He looked absolutely confused.

"…What was that all about? Hey, you okay, Kara? Need any help getting up? And why are you all—"

"_Just_ get me a towel, Gold."

In other corners of the Pokemon Center, Tank had fled to the kitchen and was carefully shimmying himself along the cabinets to make it to the top of a refrigerator, where he was sure he could wait things out for the next day or two. Tank imagined he was mountain climbing. It was a great climb through the clutter filled countertops and past the kictchen appliances, but he had made it through the hardship... mostly from fear, but anyway, he was making it He had almost reached the peak of the refrigerator when he stretched out for the ledge and his tail smacked a can from the cabinet and sent it crashing into a plate on the counter below. Tank glared. "Damn human crap."

A voice startled the Mankey and nearly made him fall, "Tank! What are you doing! ?" Sora was perched in the very hiding spot in the back of the fridge top he was trying to reach. "This is MY hiding spot! Go find your own!"

"The hell it is, sista! This is my mountain, I thought of it first! You just have a flying-advantage over me!" Tank snapped back, but then the Mankey smiled coolly, dangling from the cabinet ledge. "So, Miss do-no-evil's finally giving Sky some headache-causing action, eh?"

Sora immediately looked both guilty and flustered, "It's not that... Sky get's enough problems from you, Spike and Twilight, but I just didn't… want to… don't you think being given a bath... is a little _too _personal?"

Tank's grin grew wider and he even snickered a little. "Oh, I see. Afraid of someone else giving you a fully body scrub-down and washing your stuff—"

"Okay that's enough inappropriate talking now! !" Sora exclaimed, blushing bright red now. "Don't you have ANY sense of decency?"

"Nope. But anyway, that makes two of us." Tank was hit with an idea. "Look, Sora… I don't want to smell like poison... You don't want to be felt up… let's work together and avoid Sky till he quits. Sound good?"

Sora mulled that over for a minute. As much as she didn't want to give Sky grief, working with one of the team's devils himself was the best way to avoid a bath… With a frown she held out a wing for Tank to shake. "…Okay, deal."

Tank smiled and shook it. "There we go. You know, I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership-"

Suddenly red Pokeball return beams hit the fridge and cabinet mere inches away from both Tank and Sora. Sky was glaring up, aiming two Pokeballs with a maniacal fire in his eyes. "YOU ARE **ALL** TAKING A BATH IF IT KILLS ME!"

Now the fear struck. Tank started sweating. "EVERY MON FOR HIMSELF! !"

"I'm so sorry, Sky! !" Sora grabbed Tank's arm and flew off down a hall at full speed, Sky hot on their trail, running and shouting in madman fashion and still trying to return them.

"WHATEVER HAPPENED TO WORKING TOGETHER, HUH! ?" Sora shouted frantically over Tank's screaming.

"FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID, TEAMWORK IS BETTER! JUST KEEP FLYING! !"

As they zipped down a hall, Sora and Tank still screaming and Sky wondering how it felt to sleep in the snow (he was certain the Pokemon Center would exile him with a passion), he ran past a room and did a double take before he backed up to look inside. It was the bathroom and in the tub, Twilight was patiently sitting down, smiling at him. "Okay, so how does this work? Do I do something or do you?"

"HOW HAVE YOU NEVER TAKEN A BATH BEFORE!" Sky wildly pointed at the Eevee. Then he heard a crash and the breaking of more glass and monkey screeching. "DAMNIT, TANK! !" Sky took off.

Twilight sweat-dropped and looked around before her eyes met with the toilet. "Maybe I wait in there…?"

Under all the commotion, Scruf realized he was the last to escape notice, and admitted to himself it was pretty easy with Nurse Joy making frantic phone calls to the Pokemon Control office and leaving many heated messages—turns out they were off on holiday-while Sky still chased down Sora and Tank. However, the Growlithe was soon surprised when he heard the whistle of two successful Pokeball return beams, and then his trainer stormed over to him with malevolent slowness. One look at Sky's near vein popping, rage-distorted face and Scruf nearly wet himself, obeyed immediately when the trainer merely pointed in the direction of the bathroom and the Growlithe _ran _there. Scruf's thoughts of panic were mostly: _Please no rolled up newspaper, please no rolled up newspaper…!_

When they were finally inside, Sky slammed the door shut and locked it before letting out Spike, Sora and Tank from their balls alongside of a quaking Scruf. By now, Twilight was indeed in the toilet and this did not help Sky's migrane very much.

Spike, Sora and Tank all noticed there was no escape and panicked. Spike exclaimed, "We're doomed!"

Tank began desperately, "Listen, I ain't takin—"

"NO, YOU LISTEN! AND TWILIGHT, GET OUT THE TOILET!"

Tank's expression went blank. Twilight stared in shock for a second, then quickly crept out of the toilet and sat down quietly, Eevee ears down in anticipation of what they all could sense was coming…

What happened next was the most extreme telling-off that any of them could ever remember getting before in their entire lives and sorely hoped it would never happen again, and it went something like, "I HAVE _HAD _IT WITH ALL THE RANDOM CRAZY S#$ THAT YOU GUYS FEEL IS NECESSARY TO PUT ME THROUGH EVERY F#$#G TIME THERE'S NOTHING TO DO! EVERYTIME WE'RE IN A POKEMON CENTER—DAMAGES THAT MAKE ME PAY OUT OF THE ASS TO REPAIR! _**EVERY F#$%#G TIME!**_ DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS DOES TO ME? I SHOW SYMPTOMS OF HIGH BLOOD PRESSURE, AND I'M _**FOURTEEN! **_MY _DAD _DOESN'T EVEN HAVE HIGH BLOOD PRESSURE! ARE YOU ALL F#$D IN THE HEAD? ! DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME SICK, SADISTIC GAME! I AM _**NOT**_ GOING TO SIT THROUGH THIS INSANITY EVERYTIME YOU ALL GET HELLBENT ON DESTRUCTON! IF YOU GUYS _EVER, __**EVER **_CAUSE ANYMORE DAMANGE THAT EXCEEDS A ONE-HUNDRED DOLLAR LIMIT, YOU'LL **_NEVER_** BE ABLE TO _**LOOK**_ AT A SHOE THE SAME WAY AGAIN, AND YOU'LL NEED **_LONGER_** TO RECOVER THAN IF YOU TOOK ON FIFTY CRIMSON BASES! ! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU'RE EVEN ABLE TO _**SIT**_ AGAIN IN THE NEXT _**FIVE YEARS**_! ! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! ? _**DO I! ? ? !**__"_

Thirty minutes later, Sky's team stood shivering slightly with wet fur/scales/feathers as they waited for their turn to be dried. The shivering was due to both pure fear and being wet and cold.

"I feel so violated…" Sora mumbled lowly.

Scruf glared at Spike. "You know what's _really _unfair? Me and Sora do _nothing_. NOTHING. And we still got yelled at anyway, since you guys have finally made Sky go mad."

Spike was staring ahead numbly. "…Angry Sky scares me."

Tank nodded, "I strangely respect him more."

Twilight called from Sky's lap, wrapped in a towel as she was dried by her trainer, "This was fun! Totally worth it!"

Later on that day, it was approaching evening, and Sky found it a miracle that he only owed fifty dollars in damages. For some odd reason, Nurse Joy still held a profound fear as she talked to Sky-despite his Pokemon being repressed by fear-and timidly accepted the payment. All his Pokemon were moving about NORMALLY now, so he couldn't understand her behavior. Until that is, he dragged his feat over to the sofa where Pearl and Ben were drinking cola and sat down. The two trainers stared at him for a moment before Ben smirked and said, "And daddy returns! I got one thing to say: the walls aren't sound proof. But that speech... Like a boss."

Pearl nodded, still slightly awed. "I've never heard you talk that way... but I knew it was only a matter of time."

Sky blinked in embarrsment, then realized he was still out fifty bucks so the embarrsment died. "I need a soda."

Meanwhile, around a cornered off section in the lobby where a bunch of cushions for Pokemon to rest on was where Scruf and Tank had wandered off to, the Mankey still grumbling, "He could've at _least _scrubbed softly..."

Scruf nodded, "Or have not used water to clean us, but what...can you..." Scruf's voice trailed off and stopped walking, staring ahead. "Uh oh."

Tank blinked. "What?" Then looking where Scruf was looking, he could see than in that very corner, resting on one of the small bed of blankets, was Isabella's Absol, Noelle. She was sleeping.

But that didn't stop Tank from pointing and screeching in sheer surprise. "THE PSYCHO CAT!"

"TANK...!" Came Sky's voice from the lobby. Tank shrunk down.

Noelle opened an eye halfway from the noise and sat up. She made a short yawn before nodding a greeting to the two. "...Good evening, Scruf. Mankey. Forgive me for not remembering your nickname. I might've if you lasted longer..."

Scru secretly thought to himself that what she said could be taken two ways, and Tank only stared and blinked, insulted and dumbfounded. "I... there was... oh, you...!" Then to reserve some of the dignity he had left, Tank turned around and stormed off, mumbling, "Just ya wait, next time I'm gonna...!"

The Mankey pronounced his departure with an angry shriek and left Scruf there in complete embarrassment for being his teammate. "Uh... yeah... his name's Tank..."

Noelle didn't seem fazed at all. "Your friend is very prideful. I take it he won't let his loss against me go easily."

Scruf threw off his embarrassment and chuckled, smiling at the Absol. "He'll will be fine... Tank will just use this to train harder, I bet."

Noelle glanced down at the Growlithe. The stark contrast of Scruf's demanor from now and from how it was when they battled startled her. He wasn't jumpy, hesitant, or so easily intimidated at all around her anymore... Likewise, Scruf found it strange to see the Absol actually could actually be approached without getting clawed apart. The incredible differences in the two caused a moment of awed silence to pass between them.

Noelle broke the silence when the faintest of smiles made its way on her face and she said, "You must train very hard yourself. You're exceptionally powerful for one so young..."

Scruf did not expect a compliment and knowing he was blushing, turned his head slightly. "I... train just as much as the rest of my team. I'm nothing special..."

Noelle cocked her head slightly with a smirk. "Then what of how much of my fur had to be trimmed from the burns you inflicted? Putting me in such a state... that's nothing special?"

Looking at her, Scruf admitted, her fur was a lot shorter now, and some of it still held a smokey gray tinge from the soot. From the burns, he was guessing she wasn't able to bathe yet. Again he realized how different Noelle was when she wasn't trying to castrate an opponent in battle; she was actually approachable now... maybe even a bit kind, and the Growlithe somehow found himself at ease around her. "You don't look that bad." Scruf blurted before he realized what he had said, then shut his mouth with a yelp. "Sorry..."

Noelle just raised an eyebrow. "And you have gotten used to having shorter fur so quickly?"

Scruf realized his own trimmed fur, courtesy of Noelle's Razor Wind, did indeed leave him feeling a bit bare. "Um, good point..."

"That's exactly how I feel. My whole point of the conversation is that you know how to be dangerous." The absol smiled knowingly.

"You know, between the dark energy waves, claws and evil wind, you didn't give me much choice back there," Scruf barked back jokingly.

"True."

Now Noelle chuckled. This really should've Scruf was really thrown off. It almost felt strange being able to talk to an ex-enemy so easily... almost. _Well, she's still hot... Wait, not again! Bad thoughts, Scruf! You're taken, remember? !_

When Scruf decided to look back at her again after getting his thoughts under control, Noelle startled him yet again. The Absol had been staring at him. Yet in her eyes was a wistful longing, casting such a sad gaze that it immediately made Scruf wonder what was wrong.

"Are... you okay?"

Noelle snapped out of her daydream. For a brief moment Scruf saw the Absol's eyes harden back into a glare, the same stony eyes he remembered from their battle before she closed them and laid back down on her blanket bed. "...The Chikorita that cheered you on in the gym had been watching you earlier and seemed upset. You should go and find her. Now move along."

Scruf was again startled, but for two reasons. "Flora was looking for me? !" Alongside of that, the other reason was that he sensed the Absol's shift in attitude... going back to the hardened, dark mentality she had during the battle. He also knew that whatever bothered Noelle just now was not going to be revealed, either. Scruf searched for something fitting to say good bye, but only came up with, "Um... right." and took off.

After a few bounds though, the Growlithe slowed down to walk, beginning to process what had just happened. Scruf knew their talk should've been weird... Just hours earlier that day he was battling one of the most powerful enemies he had ever faced, and now he had just enjoyed a playful conversation with her about their battle and fur-cuts... Although for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what upset Noelle.

Then yet another fact dawned on Scruf that made him stop in his tracks. Just vaguely... Noelle and him had talked as if they had _known _each other from before, or at least Noelle had._ But that's impossible..._ he tried to picture ever meeting an Absol when he was younger, but just couldn't. Today was definitely the first time he had met one. _So then why...?_

Scruf thought his mind was about to explode from the confusion, so he pushed the topic to the back of his head and switched priorities. _Focus, Scruf. Gotta find Flora..._

xxx

Night had fallen. Outside of the Pokemon Center, the stars were obscured by the dark clouds that had filled the dreary sky. Snow fell in steadily, drifting down slowly in an endless, quiet dance that Flora watched intently back on Earth in the cold silence. From out here, she had heard everything that had happened earlier, and even now she couldn't help but smile when she thought about it. "I'd bet a million bowls of chow Spike was behind most of it..."

Although now, the Chikorita watched the snowy spectacle alone, since she had decided against looking for Scruf or staying with her team in the lobby. _Who's fault is that?_ Flora sighed. Falling behind so far in battling skill had depressed her. _Even when we first met, Spike beat me... and I know I had experience over him... Lately, it feels like all you've done is sit around and eat berries, Flora... while everyone you know gets stronger, you don't change... Even worse... maybe I've gained weight... _The chikorita hoped to Arceus that wasn't true. She truly was glad Scruf and his team had gotten so much stronger, but it was also hard not to feel inferior to them as well.

_That's why I didn't congratulated them. Stupid jealousy...!_

"Agh...!" Flora flicked off some snow that had gathered on her leaf in sheer agitation, shaking her head, and mentally vowed to set her mind straight. "Come on, get a grip, Flora..." When she thought about it, she'd been feeling out of whack all day. It was good she was alone for once. _Maybe this is just one of those days when you need time to yourself... _The chikorita turned thoughtful, staring up at the sky. "Well, let's see... you can still whoop Crimson Pokemon agent butt, so you're not completely useless yet—"

"There you are," Flora jumped with a startled shriek and spun around. Behind her stood Scruf, and the Growlithe held a slightly confused expression by her reaction, but he smiled a greeting anyway. "Why are you so jumpy? That isn't like you."

"Well you surprised me!" Flora retorted, forcing on a grin. Scruf chuckled and walked to her side, gently bringing his muzzle across the side of the Chikorita's face, followed by a surprise kiss. Flora tensed up, eyes going wide, but soon she melted into the kiss and returned it in full. For a brief moment her worries were the last thing on her mind.

After they parted and Scruf sat down next to her and after a second of re-composing herself, said, "There you go being surprisingly forward again. What bought that on? Not that I'm complaining or anything... " The Chikorita said in slightly sly tones, hoping to sound a bit like Twilight. _Yes! Maybe I'm not fat!_

Scruf chuckled, sat down and shrugged. "I dunno. Just wanted to."

It wasn't the romantic reply Flora had hoped for, but it was nice to be wanted by her mate, she guessed. Flora smiled, "Maybe next time you can do that in front of a Twilight."

Scruf laughed and his tail started wagging, "Yeah, maybe she'd finally get the message, then. That's a really good idea. Wish I'd thought of it sooner..." Although they both knew Twilight was a shameless flirt and wouldn't care either way, it still would be worth a shot.

Flora laughed too, "Yeah, just let her _try _to interrupt. I'd rip her head off."

Scruf didn't doubt it. He settled in lying down and snuggled up closely beside Flora and for a moment, the Growlithe and Chikorita lay in silence, just enjoying the presence of the other as the couple watched the snow fall quietly, its silence seeming to respect their moment.

Finally, Scruf broke interrupted the quiet, "We haven't gotten to talk all day," he said, still smiling. But then he took a look around the frozen town, noting how could it must have been, and a bit of apprehension made it onto his face. "Wait...you haven't been out here all this time, have you?"

Flora blinked. _Just since three hours ago... _She hadn't been cold, well at least not too cold, but the little fact that she'd been out here moping would definitely worry Scruf into thinking she would get a cold or something. "No, I... just got out here."

Scruf's smile began fading and he gave Flora an questioning stare. Just as she feared, Scruf began putting the little pieces together... she had avoided him earlier, isolated herself outside in the cold, had jumpy behavior... "Flora... is everything okay?"

Telling Scruf she felt how she did about herself compared to him right now was the last thing Flora wanted to do, so she thought fast and replied, "No, I'm fine, Scruf. Don't worry about it. You know, you were really great in that battle..."

For a brief moment Scruf still looked uncertain, but he simply sighed. "That was nothing. I'm just glad it's over."

_Nothing! ? _Flora tensed. "No, Scruf, that wasn't nothing. That Absol could rip most Pokemon to shreds without even trying, and you beat her. You should be proud! That's definitely _not_ something to be so modest about."

Scruf was a tad surprised. Flora usually loved the fact that he never bragged about his achievements like Spike or Tank would... but evem Noelle had said the same about not taking victory so lightly, even though Scruf himself already knew it was a big deal. "Okay, okay... I did good. But... I've got to admit..." Scruf stared out at the open sky. A gentle wind blew the snowflakes in a different direction, nad brushed roughly against his furry face. "I kinda owe that win to Noelle."

Flora was confused but soon her mind flashed-back to how Noelle had talked with Scruf during their battle. _She _was_ encouraging..._ A small voice in Flora's head admitted.

Scruf went on, "I mean, she may _look_ like a merciless killer at first... but she's actually sorta kind." The growlithe grinned a little. "If Noelle hadn't pushed me along, I _would _have lost... she was so insightful and knew just what to say, so I guess I sort of owe her."

_But... I cheered you on, too!_ Flora felt frozen to the spot as a wave of sadness hit. Didn't_ her _support have any effect on Scruf anymore? He didn't mention her at all. Had he just gotten too used to her encouragement? Why would a stranger, an _enemy _for that matter, effect Scruf more than what she, his _mate_, could? _What makes this Absol so special?_ Flora thought bitterly and promptly glared at the ground, turning away from Scruf. "Really. Well, good for you."

Scruf didn't miss her shift in tone looked her over carefully with concern in his eyes. "Okay, really Flora, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just peachy."

"Noelle was right when she said you were upset... did something happen earlier when we were taking baths?"

Flora grittered her teeth after hearing the Absol's name again. "_Nothing, _and even if something had, you _OR_ Noelle wouldn't be doing a very good job of helping right now anyway!"

Out of sheer confusion at Flora's behavior, Scruf tilted his head and stood up, "Because you won't tell me anything! Listen..." He said more softly, and when he tried moving closer to the Chikorita, Flora jerked away from Scruf and continued to fixate a glare at the ground. "Flora, come on—"

Flora rounded on him with an intense glare and snapped, "Why are you being so stubborn? ! There's nothing wrong!"

Yet now Scruf found himself glaring right back and shouting, "If there wasn't then you wouldn't be yelling!"

"You are too! I wouldn't if you'd just quit bugging me!"

"Then stop denying it and just _tell me_ what is wrong with you!"

"For the last time-_nothing is wrong but you bothering me_, Scruf_!_ So stop being such an idiot and just _drop it already!_"

Realizing what was happening between them, Scruf was caught completely off gaurd and was at a loss for what to say. Likewise, it only took a moment for Flora to see what they were doing too, so she settled back to laying down, facing away from Scruf before stating in a forced calm tone, " Look Scruf, I... I just want to be alone right now."

Scruf felt hurt. More of by the fact she didn't want to work it out than by the words, though those had stung, too. "Flora..."

She didn't respond.

Scruf stood where he was, staring hopelessly at the Chiorita's back. They _never _argued... only over the small stuff. This hardly seemed like the cheerful, fiesty Chikorita he knew, and it was obvious something was causing the change, but in the midst of all the high running emotions, Scruf had no idea what that could be and his concern over it was slipping to frustration..._ We're always open about what's on our minds! So now why is she...? _Scruf simply couldn't figure out what to do.

With no clear answers, Scruf had wondered if it was because of him treating his victory so lightly, but the mere though of others telling him how to feel just irritated him even more. _I can think for myself, can't I?_ And at the moment, his disoriented thoughts were anything but sypathetic. With a final glare, the Growlithe spun around stating, "...Fine, if you're going to act that way, do it alone. I'm going to bed. Since you want to be dumb about whatever this is, then I'll leave. I don't care anymore." and the growlithe stalked off.

Silence passed for the next moment or so, and Flora began to take in what Scruf had just said. _He doesn't care... _Another wind blew through the air, chilling it even further and more and more snow began to fall. Somewhere in Flora's mind something told her to ignore that, that Scruf didn't mean it... but that didn't stop the words from stabbing her heart... or the tears that rolled down her face as she buried her head it in her forelegs. _Damnit... he wanted to help... I should've told him... but... damnit...! _

While back inside the Pokemon Center, every step Scruf took weighed heavier and heavier... Crushing guilt and regret slowed his movements and tried to pull him back._ I shouldn't leave, I should try to help! ... and WHY did I say that! ? Stupid, stupid...! _Were the Growlithe's thoughts, but his mind was in no shape to try and help anyone. He was exhausted. From having won his hardest battle yet, to finding out he may actually _like _another Pokemon besides Flora... to end up fighting with the Chikorita... he just didn't know how to feel, and was too angry at her to feel anything past that. So after getting a meal, he decided trying sleep may indeed be best... knowing a hard night was ahead of him.

While outside, Flora didn't know what to do, but knew she needed to go inside too, eventually. She wondered just how badly this would effect them. The air chilled more and the wind had finally gotten to Flora... like Scruf, leaving her feeling cold and alone in the desolate, wintery snowfall.


	85. FrostBitting

All right, and I'm getting started with moving again. ^^ This one wasn't terribly taxing, so I must be doing something right by now.

Thanks goes to Manser77, KRDiva1, WildCroconaw, and Shizuka Taiyou for reviewing. Reviewers are as awesome as always. For the current chapter reviews, I'll respond in this author's note.

Manser77: Glad it was worth the wait. ^^ I'll try not to make you guys wait so long again...

KRDiva1: Don't worry about me getting laid off, I got better. As for good ol' Larvitar and Melena, probably won't see much of them anytime soon, but keep your eyes peeled in later chapters!

Now for the character scripted section since that's always so much fun.

Tank: Holy Heracross, _Part _is in the title. We're gonna die.

Larvitar: Not fair, why WON'T I be back in the story soon? Tank and Spike still are!

Icee: Oh, oh! I know the answer to this one! Super-easy! It's because you're... irreversible! No, that's not it-irrational! No, wait-Irritable? Or... AHA! Irrelevant~! That's it, am I right? Am I? Am I? Am I? !

Larvitar: ~stares at the Snorunt, then turns to Tank for clarification.~

Tank: Yeah, I don't get her either, runt. Just know the author likes messin' with us, all right?

Okay, I'm done trolling now. :D

* * *

_**Chapter 85: Ice Cold Confrontation, Part 1: Frost-Bitting**_

Howling, whirling flurries of snow. They covered all of Corithian in a consuming blizzard of snow and wind. The sky was dark, it being in the middle of the night, and the air was frigid. Even inside the Pokemon Center walls, there was a chill. One Spike felt, since he was awake, standing at the edge of Sky's bed next to window as his trainer and friends slept peacefully... completely unaware.

_Something's really wrong here..._

As Spike looked out at the storm, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was bad. Spike stared out from the windowsill with pure apprehension ... and even vague confusion. When he watched closely, he noticed how most of the clouds, dark gray and foreboding even in the night sky, were all centered around the base of a huge mountain, its peak completely obscured by the cloud. This wasn't a normal storm, and more eery still was that he could sense something... A feeling of pure unease resounded with that mountain and it's swirling blizzard... the feeling something he felt he should recognize, but couldn't.

It was just a blizzard. Just a storm. Is what the gator wanted to tell himself, but something deep down that he couldn't quite identify said otherwise. Spike groaned. Either way, he knew what this meant. "I got a _reallly _bad feeling... tomorrow's going to be one of _those _days..."

xxx

Miles away, the snowy blizzard continued its rampage over the quiet mountainside, and it was far harsher there than anywhere else. In a snow filled forest section of the mountain, that was enclosed just before a bluff on a higher slope of the mountain, a Weavile was making its way toward the cliff. It was irritable at the snow and hail relentlessly assaulting its face, but highly determined to keep going as well. Plus, it didn't hurt, so what did it matter?

Eventually it made it past the shrouds of snowy woodwork to an open space that was travel worn and completely snow covered. Around the space were tall trees and jagged pillars of rock, and where the mountain continued upwards was a cave that was completely frozen over in ice. In this clearing the Weavile gave a small smirk when he saw the numerous amount of mountainous Pokemon gathered. "Good…"

There was lots of chatter, most of it tense and unsettled as the Pokemon conversed quickly with one another. The Weavile paid the talk no attention and walked into the gathering, heading closer towards the cave until he came across an Abomasnow. "Rubar."

The Abomasnow turned and looked around, seeming confused after a moment. "Yes, who's there?"

The Weavile gripped his forehead. _Still hasn't remembered my voice yet, looks like…_ "Down here, Rubar..."

Rubar the Absnowman blinked and glanced down. "Ah, Shou! Good of you to come, my friend." The Abomasnow said heartily, but his smile vanished as quickly as it came about and he asked in far more tense manner, "Rubbish is what all this is, and yet opinions are mixed. What do you say about it?"

The Weavile, Shou, put on a stony face... one that hardly did away with a faint grin. "I say its about time. After her disappearance something was bound to happen... and looks like she's finally made up her mind what."

Rubar's mouth dropped, his face aghast as he felt his heart sink, "Good heavens! You too, then... you… _wanted _things to turn out this way?"

Shou's set expression didn't chance; if anything it hardened. "There isn't any other way. Look at everyone since the abduction happened; they act like there's an Arbok behind every bush and won't go any further than five feet of their nests. Most days no one speaks with _anyone _but family, and who could blame them? Pokemon shouldn't have to live like this because of stupid _human_—"

A tremendous caw with a ring of elegance to it cut him off and silenced the entire clearing. Seconds later, glittering, crystalized vapors in the air heralded the approach of the ice blue feathered body of an Articuno. It stepped slowly, purposefully from the cave mouth and stopped at the ledge above the Pokemon assembly. All bowed.

Articuno signaled them to stop with a graceful flick of its mighty wing. Afterwards she announced in a voice with the elegance to match her royal form, "My dear, loyal subjects... I trust you all remember our last meeting and what this magnitude of a storm means for us all."

Most of the Pokemon listened eagerly, and others, apprehensively. Simmering malice traced Articuno's voice, and it only became more and more prominent as she continued. "When I had last spoken, I informed you all that I would invoke a storm such as this if I ever decided we could no longer live with humans in our environment. Well… that time has come."

"But my queen!" Rubar interrupted quickly, albeit nervously as all attention immediately fell on him. Shou gave him a silent glare. "Is... Is this not a bit.. irrational? I agree the blokes who abducted you ought to pay, but the humans in the town had nothing—"

Articuno silenced him by extending a wing. She stared solely at him, blood-red eyes burning as she spoke evenly. "Would you rather we wait for _these _humans to discover they need something from us as well? Perhaps maybe then you could defend us all from their tyranny. Furthermore, the establishment of humans called _Team Crimson _will not be forgiven for their invasion of our territory and for the abduction of our fellow Pokemon…that of which includes _myself_."

Rubar could only stare at the ground at Articuno's unfaltering gaze. Many of the Pokemon shouted in agreement at Articuno's statement.

Articuno continued louder with more authority than before, "We have lived peacefully with these humans for quite some time, but they have trampled upon that peace one too many times. I myself was subjected to terrible, heinous... _experiments _by the bloody claws of Team Crimson, and Arceus knows what happened to the others... I may have suffered their fate if I had not been able to regain my strength and escape. _Humans are dangerous. _They cannot be trusted!"

By now, the pure malevolence in Articuno's voice was as disturbing and daunting as the storm itself and at her last words the winds whipped up stronger than before. This scared even some of the Pokemon who were in agreement with Articuno.

"So we _will _be rid of these pest and reclaim the mountains that are rightfully ours!"

More cheering. Only a few Pokemon, Rubar included, were silent. Articuno continued and pointed at the enormous storm cloud above them all. "What you all see above you is a compilation of my power being fortified into one massive blizzard that will wipe out the nearby human towns. Since I am still unwell enough to create my storms in full force any faster than this... it will take until evening tomorrow. But then… we will be free of our human oppressors _once and for all_!"

Cheering shouts of agreement echoed throughout the clearing, and fear of their Queen's wrath was lost to the craze. The Pokmeon who were against this stayed silence, but no one else dared speak against Articuno. Shou tossed a smug smirk at Rubar, watching as the Absnowman sadly shook his head, before numbly making his way back home. _Dear Arceus... how could this possibly happen...?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning, Sky was just getting up from a rather comfortably sound sleep. Having scared-into-saneness, battle-weary Pokemon for a night gave way to some real peaceful snooze time. The sorrel-bed haired trainer yawned, stretched and smacked his lips blearily a couple of times. Then he shivered. "Oh... broken AC?" He saw mist come from his mouth as he spoke. "...That's weird... Nurse Joy should turn that thing off now. AC shouldn't even _exist _in this mountain..."

But to take his mind off the temperature, Sky soon noticed the sleeping lump of orange fur at the foot of his bed that was his Growlithe. A source of warmth came from Scruf, even as he slept, that instantly triggered Sky's memory of the previous day. He smiled fondly and reached over to shake the growlithe awake. "Hey, Scruf? Time to wake up, boy. We must go now… and destroy the breakfast."

Scruf blinked away and yawned. "Can't it wait...? I think I've destroyed enough..."

Sky wasn't wearing his communicator, but knew Scruf just wanted more sleep. He blamed him not, but… "Well then, I guess that leaves more bacon for me then... I guess the third gym battle's hero doesn't want to claim his reward. But whatever…"

Scurf's eyes shot wide open. "Bacon," He jumped up and faced Sky. "Bacon...? Bacon! ! I want bacon—I'm up—I'll take my reward! WHERE'S THE BACON!"

Sky laughed even as Scruf jumped up and down on his stomach. "All right, all right... knock it off, I still remember when Spike did that... now come on! We have a nurse to bother!"

A few moments later, Sky was fully dressed and found the lobby to the cabin styled center strangely empty. The lights weren't even on. Sky looked around. "Weird... where is... every…"

There was _one _figure in the room. Sitting squarely in front of window that displayed a larger, completely snow blanketed city outside, was the Pokemon with the fur color to match the icy flakes and the one they had just been through Hell with by battling. Noelle was unmoving as she stared outside at the clouded sky and only when Sky and Scruf walked a little further into the room did she turn her head around to look at him. The Absol's face was an unwavering, dead-serious stare.

Sky got case of the shivers. He instantly recalled this was the same look she had given him prior to the battle when Scruf had choked. _Something isn't right here. _

"Ah. You're awake."

Isabella herself was sitting cross-legged on a dining room chair at the table. Sky blinked and noticed Pearl, Ben, and Nurse Joy there, too. Isabella continued, with a purely expressionless face, "Good morning, Mr. Champion. I trust you've seen the conditions outside?"

Sky blinked, turned to look out the window, then back at Isabella. "...I thought it was chilly in here."

Pearl added next, "The storm last night was insane… and have you _seen _that cloud out there? At this rate..."

Sky blinked. He went back to the window and his heart nearly jumped out of his throat. An immense storm cloud had surrounded a nearby mountain and was spreading out all around it… the sky was a gloomy gray, and the feeling spread among the town. The atmosphere felt dark and listless… Sky only got out a, "Not….cool…."

Ben spoke up, "There's _no _doubt a _HUGE _storm is on the way, and we're already practically buried… Soon the entire town will be covered completely by snow," he finished and flicked a thumb at nurse joy and added, "she says this will probably be the worst storm this town's ever seen."

Nurse Joy nodded. "It's true... we have enough provisions... but's it's likely we'll soon be trapped here for a few days."

Sky's shivers came back. "Oh man..." he glanced down at Scruf. "We should've stayed asleep."

Scruf looked mildly annoyed. "Yeah, thanks for waking me. This was great news to start a day to."

Nurse Joy suddenly stood up. "In any case… there's nothing we can do about it. Use today to rest and recover, and I'll cook everyone up a nice breakfast to help forget about all this. How does that sound?"

Any other time Sky would've jumped for joy and cheered with partying spirits of Plusle and Minum... yet he wasn't so convinced and the uneasiness he had only worsened when he looked over at Noelle and saw the Absol remained sitting before the window, looking out at the immense cloud gathering over the mountain...

Though he smiled, the trainer only forced a smile and said, "...Yeah. Sounds great."

Nurse Joy nodded and walked into the kitchen. Sky glanced at Pearl and Ben to see they shared his uncertainty. Eventually, Ben said, "I say we run for it. If we can outrun the Mightyena again, we should be able to ditch out before we're igloo-ed to death."

Pearl picked up an old newspaper and rapped Ben on the head with it. "I'm pretty sure that's a bad idea. I'm almost _certain _we're _not _getting out of range in time."

Sky smiled. "Yeah, and maybe after you're done running from the wolves in the middle of a massive blizzard we could even have a battle out there, too?" he joked.

Ben grinned, "No. We battle _while _we're being chased."

"Awesome!"

Pearl sighed. "Of course...but _only _after a having a water gun fight first. Y'know, to ward off the cold."

Sky's manic grin broke. "Aw no, even _Pearl's _joking! We're all going to die!"

"I have a sense of humor, too—jerk!" Pearl glared and launched the newspaper squarely into Sky's nose, so of course Sky overdramatically fell to the ground.

"Owowowow... shouldn't have let my head fall first..."

Then Sky was aware of a paper being held in front of his face. "What the...? A HOSPITAL BILL! NO! I CAN'T AFFORD IT AND FOOD!"

Luckily for him, it was just Isabella holding out a paper. This time, though, her face was forced blank, a poker face. "…It's the poem. I had told you after our battle that you and your team's will had inspired me to write it."

"Oh." Sky sat up and took the poem. _Come on, Sky... act like you know about poetry..._

It was a haiku.

_Golden embers blaze_

_amid life's crushing darkness_

_lighting buds of hope_

Sky didn't understand one bit, but that wouldn't stop him from pretending like he did. "Oh... uh, nice! The lack of... rhyming... makes it totally unique!"

Pearl explained, "Sky... haiku's don't need to rhyme; just follow a 5-7-5 syllable rule per stanza and relate to nature."

"Yeah, I totally knew that."

Isabella chuckled lightly and took back the haiku. Then she handed Sky a much longer page. "And _this_ is the actual poem."

Sky paled. "Ermm..."

By now Scruf had simply decided to go and eat on his own. Pearl usually set out their food since Sky close to never woke on time to, so getting breakfast wouldn't be a problem at least. Yet before Sky continued his usual antics, he crouched down once more and rubbed Scruf on the head. "Nice work again, Scruf. I really appreciate all you guys do for the team." His trainer smiled sincerely at the Growlithe.

"Aw, shucks…" Scruf happily gave a bark of appreciation and happily trotted over to the food bowls.

_Now _that's _the kind of treatment we deserve! _The Growlithe thought, still beaming as he trotted over to the others. _Not wishy-washy, bipolar mood-swings. Just a nice, heartfelt, 'Well done.'_

The rest of his team was already eating; even Spike had decided to do things normally this morning and was eating the chow given to him without going after the human food. When Scruf found his bowl, he froze; Flora's bowl, with the Chikorita eating from it, was right beside his. _Darn it, Pearl. _Yet he saw the Chikorita looked tired and her eyes were red. The realization struck Scruf like an icicle through his heart. _She was crying last night... _he briefly wondered if he wouldn't have been able to sleep if he wasn't so tired from his battle.

Flora stopped and met eyes with Scruf, and for a moment there was an uncertainty between them. Was the other still mad? Should they act as if nothing had never happened and move on? It was clear their fight the previous night hadn't been forgotten, but maybe they both wished it had been, the feelings lingering on as an unwanted memory…

Hardly another moment passed before Scruf closed his eyes and walked to the Chikorita… then past her. "Morning."

Flora's expression went stony as well and she just bent back down to eat. "Morning."

Of course, their teammates noticed. Spike had even stopped mid-chew to stare but that didn't stop him from trying to speak, "Uh... Scwuf? Aw you owkay—" Then it was confirmed something indeed was wrong when Scruf nosed his bowl further away from Flora and quietly sat down to eat.

Stunned silence. Spike's eyes went wide. "Oh em gee, der fighying." Uncertain on what to say, Sora did the smart thing and said nothing. Twilight did the same, already assuming Scruf hated her for flirting with him in front of Flora so she feared any further involvement might put her on the receiving end of a flamethrower... And lastly Tank's only reaction was the simple comment, "I ain't gettin' involved." Followed by the act of walking away after scooping up a handful of chow.

Sora eventually got around the shock of the perfect seeming couple actually fighting to realize that this was a problem. She tossed a wing around Spike's shoulder and pulled him in closer to whisper, "They _never _fight... at least not like this. And they're our friends… so we _have _to help!"

"We? !" Spike sprayed bits of food into Sora's face.

Sora grimaced. "Thanks for that. And yes, _we_. You talk to Scruf, I'll talk to Flora."

Spike grinned andswallowed his food before speaking this time. "Gotcha. And, I was kidding, of course I'm helping!"

Sora nodded and they both broke away and walked over to the respective Pokemon. Spike decided to go in casually to the now visibly distempered Growlithe. It was clear to see the way he ate his food with the fury equivalent to being woken up by having a bucket of water thrown on one. "Yo, Scruf-mon!"

Scruf gave him an irritated, knowing glare. "You could do me a favor and not ask."

"I could…" Spike went on, "So how's it hanging this icy morning, Absol-slayer? Dude, nice work yesterday. Heard all about your showdown from Flora. Speaking of the Chikorita... she seems a bit upset right now... y'know why?"

Scruf figured Spike wouldn't leave it alone and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Trust me, I have _no _idea."

Spike thought of a different way to go about it. "Hm. Bad day, maybe? But you don't seem cool with her, either... Did she smack you or something lately? You know, maybe for not listening..."

"No."

"Or staring at her butt or something—"

"NO."

"...You seem tense."

Scruf huffed deeply, exhaling food torching embers, and immediately stood up. "It's nothing, all right? Just... I'm going to go find Sky. He promised bacon." The Growlithe stalked off and left the Croconaw stunned and befuddled.

Spike snapped a finger. "Damnit! That failed...Wait… Bacon?"

Meanwhile, Sora's approach was much different as she talked to Flora with obvious concern. "Are you okay, Flora? What happened between you and Scruf?"

Flora didn't look away from her bowl and she did everything she could to hold back the immense irritation this whole situation brought. "Everything's perfectly fine, Sora. Everyone doesn't need to go nuts just because me and Scruf want some time apart."

Sora mentally recoiled once she realized just how obsessive they had been acting. _Maybe we should've followed Tank's lead after all... _"Sorry... We're just worried. It's unlike you two to be so indifferent towards each other."

Flora shifted slightly. "I guess."

Sora blinked and stared sadly, realizing she was failing just as badly as Spike. "Flora, if you want to talk later—"

Flora promptly got to her feet. For a brief moment she felt like pouring her heart out about everything that had happened, her jealously, the self-resentment, how she and Scruf had treated each other… _But how weak would that make you, Flora? _She thought and put back on a tough face. She had to stay strong if strong was what she wanted to be. "Thanks for your concern, Sora... but it's nothing to worry about."

Sora stared helplessly as Flora walked off, and a after a moment Spike walked up to the Pidgeotto's side. "Hey, Sora... do you think that they..." He paused for a moment as Sora turned to him with a face of renewed hope. "...want the rest of their food?"

Sora honestly didn't know whether to hit him or just walk away... "Spike! This is serious! There's something wrong with them, and they're shutting everyone out!"

Spike shrugged, "Maybe it isn't so serious? Maybe they're just bugging each other and need some space?"

"It's true..." They both spun around as Daisy slowly approached them. The Oddish looked very troubled. "Flora's been... acting strange lately... I can't figure out why, either..."

For Sora, that was all the confirmation she needed. "See, Spike? I'm not over-reacting... as their friends, we should do whatever it is we can to help them."

Spike turned thoughtful. Sora may have been right, "... I still think this isn't as bad as you think it is... but you've got a good point. Last time I denied a serious problem, it ended with a ghost trying to murder me. So I'll help."

At that Sora's eyes turned bright and she gave Spike a look of the utmost appreciation. "Thank you, Spike."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Daisy also looked a bit happier that she wouldn't need to solve Flora's sudden unhappiness on her on, but wasn't very encouraged after taking a look in the direction Flora had left. "...But I don't think we'll learn anything more from Scruf of Flora currently..."

When she said that an idea lit Spike's eyes and the gator smiled and turned to look directly at their Oddish friend. Daisy looked back uncomfortably. "Um...unless you have an idea?"

"Look here, Das," He sweapt an arm around the top of the oddish's head and pulled her away from Sora to start, "What you gotta do here, is take this situation by the balls. No nonsense, no speaking in hardly more than a whisper."

Daisy stared at Spike with a mixture of shock and embarrsment. "By the... what?"

Spike went on with his usual hyperness as he struck his other arm out with bravado, saying, "You heard me! Get in their faces and find out what's what before Scruf or Flora even get the chance to get pissy! Let 'em know you don't know the meaning of 'no' and smack 'em around with those leaves if you gotta to get some answers! It's called 'Getting things done-Spike-style!' "

Daisy only looked away, her face still slightly tinted by how embarrassed she felt. "...Oh dear..."

Luckily for her, Sora wrenched her from Spike's grasp, then expectedly smashed a steel wing into the back of Spike's head that sent him face first into the floor. Spike mumbled, "I was _just _trying to be helpful..." but he didn't get up.

Sora turned to the oddish, "Daisy..."

"I know," she nodded, "'Never take anything he says or does seriously until after he's fully fed.' I haven't forgotten, Sora."

"'Atta girl. Don't you worry, we'll figure out what's wrong with those two in no time."

Daisy nodded appreciately. "Thank you, Sora."

Spike got up rubbing the back of his head. But deciding he deserved that, he made no fuss about it. Instead, he caught sight of the food bowls. "Great, then. Now let's eat and _then _figure something out."

Spike dashed off to Scruf's half-empty food bowl and helped himself, and knowing there really wasn't much else they could do, Daisy and Sora followed but not without the Pidgeotto rolling her eyes at her partner and commenting, "At times, Spike, you can be a _real _piece of work..."

"Aw, thanks for noticing."

Sora couldn't help but chuckle before getting started again on breakfast.

xxx

That morning, things at last went rather peacefully. Sky's team spent most of it resting after a good meal, while Sky himself was busy researching Pokemon data on his PokeDex and in Pokemon books the center had. Pearl spent a lot of the morning playing with Hopps (after borrowing Sky's translator) and Ben spent time napping, drawing, and occasionally flirting with girls in the Pokemon Center... just without the results he wanted and many face slaps. Spike and Sora kept a watchful eye on Flora and Scruf, yet the couple didn't give away anything new to go on.

Tank and Twilight, however, were fighting to conquer boredom. Tank was laying on a cushion staring blandly at the ceiling, while Twilight laid nearby uninterestedly swatting at her tail. Yeah, they were fighting boredom hard.

After another uneventful moment or two, Tank sighed. "Any ideas?"

"Nope." Honestly, neither wanted to do anything that could provoke Sky's wrath after what they had been through yesterday.

Tank sighed again. "Ugh... I gotta say… relaxation sucks."

Twilight nodded, "Especially when you haven't even done anything to need a day off..." She implied to her lack of involvement at the gym. That was when they both jumped at the Pokemon Center door flying open, and witnessed two strange-looking men walking in, one carrying a strange box.

Tank sat up and stared. "Hello."

The two guys, a tall skinny dude and a short fat man known commonly as John and Ernie, were heavily disguised I thick mustaches and some random company uniform, with 'Pokemon Move Tutor' embedded on the front. "Hey, John..." Ernie began in a whisper as they surveyed the moderately busy center. "Do ya really think dis is gonna work?"

"It will if you follow my lead and withhold your usual stupidity, clear?" John whispered back tersely. "Just remember your lines. We got this."

Ernie nodded and swallowed. "Oh man, acting gets me so nervous..."

John shoved him with an elbow and pointed off to Sky sitting reverse style in a chair as he watched Spike alternate his paw from charging a Metal Claw to a Water Pulse. The white to blue glow was somehow fascinating to them both.

"I wonder what would happen if you could use both moves at the same time…?" Sky mused aloud. Spike shrugged, but immediately began trying… just to end up, splashing water on the floor in a failed attempt.

Ernie started sweating but followed John as they approached Sky. Sky glanced up and immediately he raised an eyebrow. "Hello... hey, don't I know you two...?"

Ernie put on the freakiest nervous smile ever, still sweating, and John merely cleared his throat, speaking in a false bravado. "No, sonny, I don't believe we have. That's a mighty fine Croconaw you have. Powerful lookin'. Turns out he could be a pretty good candidate..."

At this, Sky began forgetting the pair's familiarity and took on an interest in what they were saying. "What do you mean?"

Ernie began speaking, at first in his regular voice until John sharply jabbed him with an elbow. "Erm, wat-what we mean is that it looks like your Croconaw is a good candidate to learn a few of our ultra-rare moves!"

Sky blinked then read their shirts and a smile stretched on his face. "Oh, awesome! Spike, new moves, bro!"

Spike glanced up and frowned. "...I don't like these dudes. They remind me of... annoying people."

Though John and Ernie didn't understand Spike, they knew the stare he was giving them meant he didn't like them. Now John started sweating, too. Ernie whispered, "I told you! Pokemon never forget! He knows...!"

"Shuttap, the sap doesn't!" John forced himself on with a huge smile. "Why of course! For a minimal fee, we can teach your Croconaw moves the likes of Hydro Pump, Ice Beam and Hyper Beam!"

Sky's eyes went as sparkly as Christmas lights, because that's exactly how this felt to him. "No foolin'! ? Santa loves me!"

Spike did the same. "I heard 'beam!'"

John rubbed his hands together then placed down the box. It was metallic with a small door and a few buttons. "Then let's get started, eh? Have your Croconaw step into this box. When I press the button, the same mechanisms as a TM are activated, and your Croconaw will be loaded with ability!" John secretly thought, _Not that doesn't have _enough _ability already..._ He still remembered Spike blowing up his jeep with an ExMode Shadow Ball. _Cheating bastard…_

Sky nodded. "Hm... a little different from TM's... but let's do it, Spike!"

Spike nodded and eagerly stepped into the box, crouching to fit in. He made the rocker sign with his claws as he went in, too. "I am going to rule all..."

John's smirk widened ever so much the moment Spike was in the cage. "Just to make sure the... power doesn't leak out… we have to shut this door..." He closed the box. Sky raised an eyebrow. John smirked. "AND NOW!" He pressed a button on the top. And the box hummed. Then there was an electrical current that passed through the box and zapped Spike.

"YAAAHHH! ! ! WHAT THE HELL? !"

Sky jumped up. "Hey, what are you doing! That wasn't in the agreement!"

The box's walls fell to reveal a paralyzed and dizzy Spike and the bars of a cage containing him. In a flash, John grabbed a handle and he and Ernie bolted for the door. "GREAT DOIN' BUSINESS WITH YA! SEND THE CHECK IN THE MAIL! !"

Sky tore after them and began shouting. "THEIVES! ! CON-ARTISITS! ! GIVE ME BACK SPIKE! !"

All of this and the commotion Spike and the electrical cage had caused, got the attention of Pearl and Ben. It didn't take them long to realize what was happening as they saw John and Ernie bolt out of the door with Spike in a cage.

Pearl grabbed a Pokeball and took off after them. "Not again...!"

Ben did the same, "Hold on, man!"

John and Ernie blasted out the door, charging through the snow until they made it to a large vehicle that looked like a cross between a jeep and a snow plow. It had a dual cannon like attachments on the back. John leapt into the driver seat, throwing Spike's cage into the back, and Ernie leapt into a seat facing the opposite direction with a few controls facing him. "FLOOR IT, JOHN! !"

But as the engine roared to life, Ernie just missed having a volley of bladed leaves sculpting his face as they whizzed past. Instead, his face mustache fell off. "Hey! My man hair!" Next sharp ice shards embedded themselves in the seat next to his neck.

Flora was growling them down near the Pokemon Center entrance along with a furious Pearl. Likewise, Ben and his Snorunt, Icee were charging up another round of Ice Shard. "You thieving crooks! Thought you'd make an easy burglary today, didn't you?" Pearl accused.

"Thieves deserve no mercy." Ben said darkly, again showing in instant personality shift now that a battle was pending. "Sky, do you know these piles of pathetic scum?"

John suddenly stood up from his seat and flashed a wicked grin. "Wicked scum that's always gets the job done!"

Ernie did the same and stood in his seat, nearly falling out of it, but struck his pose a second later. "When it comes to underhanded fun, we're numbah one!"

Sky, Pearl and Ben all sweat-dropped. The rhyming was all it took to remind Pearl of who these two were and she sighed. "No... how did they _find _us! ?"

John struck another pose. "I am John!"

Ernie did the same. "And I am Ernie!"

Together they announced, "And we're..." They struck a final pose with their arms making an X. "The Team Crimson Bros.!"

There was a long moment of silence after that. The only noise made was the wind blowing snow around. Sky turned to Ben and flatly said. "They're just clowns. It's okay to hurt them."

"DAMN YOU KIDS! ! WE ARE NOT! WE'RE PREFORMERS YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS!" Shouted John with a dangerously bulging forehead vein.

Ben only kept a raised eyebrow stare going for a moment longer before he simply responded, "Okay. Icee, fire Ice Shard into their wheels and then their throats. I never want to have to hear anything like that again."

Icee leant forward and the tip of her head began forming an icy blue ball when Ernie shouted, "It won't' be dat easy! Get a load of this!" He pressed a button on the remote, and the barrels on the back of the vehicle began rapid firing snowballs. The trainers and their Pokemon all had to dive out of the way, cancelling Icee's attack.

John cackled. "This little baby's called the FrostMaster5000! Not only does it effortlessly push away snow and run on all terrain tires, but it sucks in excess snow from the front and converts it into high velocity snowballs for the rear cannons!"

"We're flat out broke, but who's laughin' now?" Ernie added and the jeep sped off through the snow with the brothers laughing.

Ben muttered a tense curse from the ground and reached for another Pokeball. "Damn! Maybe Kara can hold them...!"

They would easily out pace them in the snow, but Sky wasn't thinking about that; he had to get Spike back. The trainer pulled his foot through the snow, charging after the brothers with Sora right beside him, just as he felt a hand gently touch his shoulders and stop him from moving. He spun around to see Isabella had stopped him, and the Dark type Gym leader offered him a faint smile. "Let us handle this, Sky."

Even as she spoke her Cacturne silently walked up behind her, touching her arm, and they both faded away in shadowy wisps.

While in the FrostMaster5000, John was still cackling, "We did it! We did it! We managed to snag the ExCroconaw! A Number 1, baby!"

Ernie fist pumped and called over the engine. "Yeah, nice acting, bro! Classy act!"

John nodded smugly. "Well, it takes a certain charm and skill to pull off... you know like..."

Suddenly the FrostMaster rocked violently to the left with a crashing noise. Ernie looked around frantically, "Wat was dat?"

In the air, a large dark bird was flying above them. Isabella's Honchkrow, sounded a deep, ominous squawk before it nosedived down into the vehicle and unleashed a Dark Pulse in the middle of it. The explosion of Dark energy slammed John's head against the steering wheel there was a loud honk, and Ernie would have been blasted out of the vehicle if he hadn't grabbed onto the rim to be dragged through the snow. They both screamed as the jeep went spiraling out of control down the street.

When they had regained their bearings, John pushed Honchkrow out of the van and shouted, "Blast it down, Ernie!"

With much trouble, Ernie climbed back into his seat and took careful aim on Honchkrow as he began to regain altitude for another attack. "Hasta la 'bye-bye' birdy..." He prepared to fire when his scope screen suddenly obtained bright green eyes with a malevolent and wicked smile. The screen laughed a very sinister, entertained laugh. Ernie screamed. "JOHN! DA SCOPE IS HAUNTED!"

John turned back with a look in incredulity on his face. "What in the HELL are you talking about! That scope was one hundred extra!" That was when John turned his eyes back to the front did he see Cacturn fade in with Faint Attack on the hood of the jeep, its wickedly grinning face close to an inch away from John. Their eyes locked, John went pale, and Cacturne smirked before saying, "Boo." Followed by smacking a Needle Arm into the side of John's face. The Crimson grunt's head was violently tossed in the opposite direction right before John slumped unconscious, and the FrostMaster went on without a driver. Cacturne merely chuckled and faded out into wispy shadows.

Ernie, knowing what had happened but fearing it at the same time said apprehensively, "John...? If you're unconscious, nod your head."

Next on the list of assaults, Cacturne fired Pin Missle from a distance at the tires, popped them, and the sudden movement forced John's foot down on the brake causing the FrostMaster to go into a wild spin, sloshing through the snow with Ernie screaming all the way. Amid that confusion, Honchkrow swooped back down and snatched up Spike's cage with all the ease of scooping up dead prey and took back into the sky. Yet now he struggled. "Arceus, you're heavy."

Spike twisted his mouth into a frown. "It's _all _muscle so shut up and fly."

When the brothers getaway steadily spun to a halt, Isabella calmly walked up to it with Noelle at her side as Sky, Pearl and Ben caught up to the jeep from behind. The three trainer's marveled at the Dark Gym Leader's team's flawlessly executed attack strategy. "That was incredible..." Sky gawked.

Pearl threw in, "Not to mention they ALL took on heavy injuries just yesterday..."

"Beasty." Ben finished.

Isabella didn't react at all toward the compliments and looked just as serious and dark as she had when she had battled Sky. Ernie saw the look on her face and immediately knew he and John were screwed. "Go easy, we just made da first payment!"

Isabella calmly ordered, "Now, Noelle... prepare to launch Razor Wind into this _things_ hood to destroy-"

Suddenly a flash of light went off, and the hood of the FrostMaster5000 was sliced in half cleanly as it churned its last snowball. Noelle and Isabella looked completely surprised, but just as the engine exploded, it was like the fire and debris was directed away from everyone by invisible walls. Ernie had already gotten out of the car with John slung over his shoulder before their getaway exploded. Ernie legged it at a faster speed than when they had the FrostMaster floored. "WE WILL RETURN! THIS FRIDAY! !"

Isabella was still confused and looked around for another attacker, "Wait... who just..."

Spike, still inside the cage flinched as he sensed a very familiar presence... _He's here! ?_

"_Sorry to crash the party, everyone..." _Before anyone could ask where the voice had come from, a light blue flashed went off amid the smoke from the destroyed jeep, and when the wind blew it away, it revealed a very familiar psychic Pokemon.

Sky and Pearl's eyes went wide in surprise and the sorrel-haired trainer managed to get out a, "No way, what are _you _doing here? !"

Kadabra twirled his spoon slightly as he stood fully upright, yet the psychic Pokemon did not look like he was in a very celebrative mood when he announced, using telepathy as well as speaking, "It would be nice to see you two again, but unfortunately, we all have far greater problems than two miserable Crimson 'clowns' right now."


	86. No Time to Chill

_**Chapter 86: Ice Cold Confrontation, Part 2: No Time to Chill**_

"Kadarba! ?" Exclaimed both Sky and Pearl in prefect, completely surprised unison. Sky hardly even flinched when Honchkrow dropped Spike's recently re-obtained cage from the Team Crimson Bros. beside him in the snow, with Spike still in it.

"OW—My tail!"

"Sorry..." Honchkrow perched on the cage, rubbing the back of its head.

Kadabra, staying put before the TC Bros. flaming and broken vehicle, looked on towards the storm clouds around the mountain before he raised a paw. It glowed blue and a heap of snow rose from the ground before landing on the Snowmaster555, putting it and the flames to rest.

Sky rushed forward through the snow besides the psychic type. "What are you doing here? ! I thought you'd still be back helping Meritina recover after that attack!"

With manners involving the TC Bros settled, Kadabra relaxed, but Sky saw the bags under the psychic's eyes, and the ragged look in his eyes. Sky wondered how long it had been since psychic set a date with a bed. "I wasn't needed there after Team Crimson defected from Meritina," He spoke both verbally and telepathically so everyone could hear him. "But that isn't important."

There was a click, and Spike's cage came undone. The gator hopped out immediately and took a deep, satisfying breath. "Thanks, sensei. At least _someone _remembered I was still trapped!" Seeing the glare Spike tossed him, Sky grinned helplessly and offered a 'whoops'.

Both Ben and Isabella looked confused. Ben tried, "So... that Kadabra is what I'm hearing talking into my head, right? _Right?" _He really didn't want to find out that he was crazy today.

Pearl put him at ease and nodded. "Yes, we met him back in Meritina. Kadabra's an ex-Team Crimson agent and likes talking telepathically."

"Oh, okay. Good, good... that's-WHAT? !"

Isabella stayed focused. "It seems something's the matter, though..."

Kadabra looked at them both with mild curiosity, and noticing the look, Sky quickly explained. "the guy's our new bud, Ben. He's a pretty sweet battler. And that's Isabella, the-"

"Town gym leader," Kadabra finished, apparently recognizing her. Seeing the two additional trainers, the haggard features of Kadabra's lightened. He looked up to Sky. "We can catch up in the Pokemon Center, but it needs to be fast. There's something bad going on here that requires our immediate attention."

Kadabra walked off briskly. Sky and Pearl exchanged a worried look and followed after him. Isabella and Ben shared a much more confused stare before they did the same.

Sky asked when he caught up, "Cold much?"

Kadabra sighed. "I'm sorry, Sky... there's just a lot of pressure at the moment. However..." A hint of warmth resonated in his telepathic voice and the psychic grinned. "It is good to see you all again."

Sky and Pearl smiled brightly in spite of the frigid winds that blew by.

"Kadabra-sensei!" It was only a second or so after that did Spike jump up next to Kadabra's side, laughing jovially, and tossed an arm roughly around the now annoyed psychic's shoulder. "I was wondering when we'd see you again! To what do we owe havin' our fave pain in the neck stop by?"

Kadabra, finding the contact disruptive to his brisk pace, raised his other arm, and Spike-going blank faced- was levitated and carried along side him in a blue aura.

"Yes, it's good to see you, too. Spike. And unfortunately, nothing good brings me here, if that wasn't made clear enough. But one thing may cheer me up..." He threw Spike a half-steely, half-concerned stare that was tinged with anxiety, "Your EX training... has it been going... or hasn't it?"

Spike really didn't expect all the seriousness. In fact, it killed his good mood over beating the TC Bros. So he took being levitated to the fullest and eased back with his arms crossed behind his head and gave a carefree, slightly dampened, grin. "Well, since you've turned this into so much fun and all..."

Kadabra gave a deadpan expression of pure annoyance. His left eye twitched once. "It hasn't. Damnit, Spike; take that ability seriously."

"Controlling ghost power is tough, man!"

Kadabra was trying to massage his head with his free arm. "...We'll have a crash course lesson, if we get the chance."

"Damn."

Sky felt partially guilty, looking away slightly as he walked. "...It's not just Spike's fault... I... don't really know how to go about teaching him to control it..."

Kadabra raised an eyebrow. "You were listening in on our conversation? But how? I was..." he recognized the communicator Sky was wearing and it all came back to him. "Right, I almost forgot."

Sky smirked. "Not like you _told _any of us what they were for."

Kadabra smiled back. "It was a surprise." He noticed Pearl was giving a very annoyed look and that she didn't have hers. He switched back to the telepathic voice. "I take it you've broken yours then, Pearl."

The blonde didn't look any less annoyed as she answered, "No, but Professor Torrance insisted on researching one to build copies, so I have to go without." her eyes went wide and sparkly and of a sudden. "Unless you have more?"

Kadabra turned thoughtful. "It would take a lot more resources than most people have available to replicate it's programming... annnd no, I don't. Sorry, Pearl."

Pearl's head hung low. "Of course you don't..."

xxxxxxx

Back inside, the Pokemon Center didn't feel as warm and comforting as it should have been with bad news looming overhead. They took the lobby, which was fortunately empty with the other trainers having left or staying in their rooms for the afternoon. Kadabra paced a lobby table.

"He's tense," Ben pointed out helpfully.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Leave the obvious and dim-witted observations to Sky, it's something he's good at."

Sky glared. "Cute."

Kadabra ignored their banter and cut straight to the chase. He faced the trainers with a dead serious stare as he walked past. "This town and all its inhabitants are in serious danger, and there is very little time..."

Pearl tensed even more. "Team Crimson again?"

Sky's face contorted into a snarl. "No sweat, we'll kick their ass day in and day out if we have to!"

Kadabra shook his head, still pacing. "No. Team Crimson isn't here, at least not that I'm aware of. But they are responsible. An EX donner has recently escaped their labs and returned here... and she isn't happy."

It took a moment for Sky to remember what an EX doner was. "Wait... Are you serious? What Pokemon?"

Ben and Isabella looked lost. Kadabra noticed and explained. "An EX doner is a Pokemon who's core strength was divided to implant into another Pokemon, increasing the recepient Pokemon, an EXPokemon's, strength by dramatic amounts."

Ben looked blown away, but enlightenment passed over Isabella's features. "Ah, the EXPokemon Experiments... Team Crimson's proudest achievement..." she said with hints of disgust.

Kadabra nodded. "Sky, the doner had given power to the first EXPokemon you had ever faced."

Sky's eyes grew wide. He remembered the spine chilling howl, the icy winds and the sense of hoplessness that battle had brought. "The ExSuicune..."

Ben all but fell out his chair again.

Pearl put the pieces together. "Suicune's not normally an Ice-type, so it's EXdoner was one, right?"

Kadabra's face darkened. "Yes, and that Pokemon, that resides higher in the mountains outside of town, was an Articuno."

Ben did fall out his chair this time.

Sky grinned morbidly. "Explains why me, Mako and Kyle nearly all died. Fun times."

"She's returned to the mountains, but as it usually is with EX doners, they don't handle the effects very well mentally. She's convinced humans are evil and unsafe to be around, so... she's initiated plans to destroy this town in a massive blizzard.

Silence, sinking and cold pierced the room. Sky thought he had been warmer standing out in the snow. Isabella, clearly shaken, looked back towards the window. "So those storm clouds..."

Kadabra's eyes darkened. "Are Articuno's doing. She's been stockpiling her energy into them. She's beyond reason. I've tried assuring her that the human's here are of no threat to her or her subjects, but the effects of experimentation of that nature can drive anyone to madness."

Pearl still looked confused. "Wait... Kadabra? How did you find all of this out?"

Kadabra looked like he had just forgotten to take a cake out of the oven in the past hour. "I didn't mention it, did I? Speaking of madness... you and Sky should know Verrex has been following you."

Pearl froze in shock and Sky's shoulder's slumped. A very audible growl came from Spike. They had been expecting it, but the ghost had shown absolutely _no _sign of his presence since they left Meritina.

Kadabra went on, "_I _was tracking _him _when I stumbled upon this latest bit of insanity. He stays within your vicinity, but he hasn't gone anywhere within miles of you. It's odd... but I think he's simply staking your team out... knowing he wouldn't be successful with an outright attack yet. So you needn't worry... combined, you two should be able to fend him off. However, he's planning something... " Then Kadabra's eyes glinted. "I'd strongly advise sleeping in shifts. It would spell disaster for you if he were to attack in the middle of the night."

Sky had been thinking the same, and nodded solemnly in response. "We'll be ready."

Isabella decided while this Verrex was indeed a threat, she was eager to get back to more pressing issues. "And what about Articuno?"

Kadabra looked squarely at her. "That's why I'm here. Naturally, we won't sit by and be frozen alive under tons of snow. No, I've still got a few things left to do. I've come here to enlist your help in stopping Articuno _through whatever means necessary."_

Sky grinned. "Of course!"

"Leave it to us." Pearl saluted.

Before Kadabra could ask, Ben pipped up, "I'm in. I don't like being flash frozen."

Isabella simply stated, "It's my duty to protect this town in anyway I can."

Kadabra looked thoroughly relieved. "Good.. .and thank you. We haven't much time... so now, we make a plan... What Pokemon are readily available to each trainer?"

It didn't take long for them to gather their forces. Despite the injuries, Sky and Isabella's teams would be able to battle, and soon enough the lobby was filled with Pokemon and the plans were underway. Nurse Joy was very much confused and disturbed, but simply decided to clean the place around them instead. "We've a rather strong force... this may just work..." Kadabra mused hopefully.

Spike confidently voiced, "What do you mean '_may_'?"

Sky nodded in agreement, wearing his communicator now. "Yeah, we're definitely going to stop Articuno!"

Kadabra nodded, and went to a piece of paper laid out on the table, heads of all shapes and sizes looked down at it. Twilight peeped up from the edge of the table with a mixture of confusion and excitement. Kadabra felt a smile coming on. Maybe this had a shot after all. "Now... let's get started, shall we? Firstly..."

xxxxxxx

Outside, the mountain forest was deathly quiet. The huge storm cloud loomed overhead, still growing, and the lack of snowfall made the area unnaturally still. There was a flicker of movement in the snow laden canopy, fast and swift, and skidding the ledge of a snowy branch with her talons, Sora came to a halt and pressed her back against the trunk. Her stop had pushed off some snow and she frowned. _Can't be noticed..._ She was wearing a small, radio headset. Just as quickly, but without so much as a flake being thrown off, Isabella's Honchkrow landed on the tree opposing her. Sora glared in annoyance. _Perfectionist..._

Nevertheless, the gravity of their mission pulled her back to looking down at the section of forest below. All clear. Not so much as a Caterpie stirring. She tussled with her headset for a second or two with her wing until she heard a click. "Sky, can you hear me? It's all clear, you can move in."

No response.

"...Sky? Ugh, Damn this thing...!"

"...You're suppose to say _over,_ Sora. Remember? Over."

Sora gave an aggravated sigh, "Now is _not _the time!"

"Fine, fine... over."

Sora sighed again and tumbled to turn the headset back off. She went over her and Honchkrow's role in the mission mentally, and the meeting just before they departed for the mountain played in her mind...

_The Pokemon Center lobby was crammed full of Pokemon, all surrounding a table Kadabra had laid a diagram over, and the psychic was just announcing they needed a small group as he assigned roles. _

"_Wait, we should use scouts." Sky suddenly spoke up, remembering his role in their last enemy base invasion. "Sora and Honchkrow! Using the trees, they could scan ahead and give us info via walkie-talkie!"_

_Kadabra grinned. "One infiltration mission and you're already thinking like a fairly decent strategist. That's good. But I have some headsets we can use instead or walkie-talkies." said the psychic with mild amusement. _

Sora came back to reality when Honchkrow took off again, heading deeper in the forest. Sora glanced behind her and saw Scruf and Noelle approaching. Sora double-checked her own route, and took off again, using the branches and evergreens as cover as she moved. Kadabra's words, _'Stay hidden. You two will be a strange sight in these parts of the mountains and your presence will only raise suspicion.' _Echoed in her head as she narrowed her eyes in focus, and gently touched down on her next stop.

Below, Scruf took in deep breath, eyes closed, and concentrated. A plethora of scents, frosty musty, damp, frosty, fresh plants, the smell of fresh water... and more frost, they all assaulted the young Growlithe's nostrils. But focusing... he was able to single out Pokemon scents. More specifically, stale smelling ones.

"Which way from here?" Noelle the Absol asked.

"Sora and Honchkrow are heading the right way," The growlithe replied, still sniffing. Fresher Pokemon scents were coming in from the east. "Kadabra? We want to avoid heading east for now as we continue." Scruf was also wearing a headset, but unable to reach the button, his remained on.

"Roger." Was Kadabra's only response.

"_To get to Articno's quarters undetected, we need to keep the group as small as possible while mobile," Kadabra had said during the meeting. "Firstly, as a tracker, Scruf will lead the group to finding Articuno. No easy task, especially since we don't have her scent to begin with. Our only clue is that she regularly holds meetings, so search for the area where the most Pokemon scent can be found. Varied scents and stale, not fresh."_

_Scruf nodded and barked, "Understood!"_

"_The Absol, Noelle, correct? You should aid Scruf. Though your sense of smell isn't adept, your other, keenly developed senses should lend a hand in avoiding detection and protecting the group." At those two being paired up, Flora stiffened._

_Noelle solemnly nodded. "Yes."_

"Stay sharp," Noelle advised as they moved and Scruf nearly stumbled on a snow covered root. "I'm almost certain I can hear movement ahead of us that aren't our eyes in the sky."

"R-Right..." Scruf said, somewhat embarrassed. _Stay focused, Scruf...! _"Do you sense anything we should be concerned about?"

Noelle grimaced, irritated, "Yes, because that sense _hasn't _been going off since late last night."

Scruf's cheeks flushed red. "Oh.. yeah, good point."

Lastly, not far off behind them was the largest group. It was composed of Sky, Pearl, Ben, Isabella-a few choice Pokemon nearby-and Kadabra walked only a few feet in front of them, constantly trying to pick up mental links in his radius while checking with the scout and tracking team. Flanking him were Flora and Dotts, both intently searching ahead for any sign of movement. Not far behind the trainers, we're Daisy and Kara, doing the same, but occasionally checking behind themselves.

"This sucks," Dotts commented. "I can't blast someone I can't see!"

"Yeah," Flora murmured, a little more than distracted as she glanced over at Scruf and Noelle a ways ahead of them. They were talking, she could see that much, but about what? Why did he have to get paired up with _her? _"I suppose..."

Dotts gave her a questioning look, then let out an aggravated sigh.

"Hey Flora!" The Chikorita turned around at the sound of Spike calling her. The Croconaw flashed a grin. "Don't hog up all the fun and let some of the chumps get through! I'm aching to smash some heads!"

"Yeah," Tank added with a grin. He, X, Gold, and Cacturne we're walking alongside their trainers.

"_Spike, volume!" _Kadabra mentally-rebuked sharply.

Spike flinched and lowered his voice, "Oops. Sorry, sensei..."

Spike knocked on his head in a punishing manner. "Stupid...! I gotta keep quiet...!" That was very difficult for him. Spike mentally replayed the meeting, specifically the part where _Kadabra had just finished up the diagram that outlined their entire force. He had been drawing with a telepathically held pencil. "Isabella's Spirtomb should be able to preform reconnaissance admirably as well. Which brings us to defense. Mid-range fighters; Flora, Dotts, Daisy, and Kara, you'll take the back and further behind Scruf and Noelle out front, next to me as I'll also be filling a mid-range role. And as a last resort of defense..."_

_Kadabra looked over at a certain Croconaw. Spike and Tank fist-bumped at what they knew was next. "Spike, Tank, Cacturne, X, and Gold will fill the close combat roles around the trainers. Everyone else can lend assistance where needed." Kadabra said with finality. Sky and the others were astonished with Kadabra's memory capacity... he remembered each Pokemon's name after only being told it once._

_And Kadabra, sensing disappointment coming off a certain Eevee, said simply, "Twilight, you'll lend assistance to the close-combat fighters."_

_Sora frowned, annoyed. Twilight cheered._

Spike glanced around. So far, so good. No one from the mid-range team had to launch a single attack. Gold and X, walking—or slithering- closer to Ben and Pearl were completely silent. So was Cacturne and Isabella. Sky kept trying to work in military terms with a growingly irritable Sora over the headset. Spike let his eyelids droop slightly. This would have been boring... if the threat that within another hour or so, Articuno would flash-freeze their butts along with the entire town wasn't hanging over their heads like a guillotine. "Hey, Tank...? If we're frozen... we should strike a cool pose before it happens. You know. Die awesomely and stuff."

"Yeah," Tank nodded with a smirk. Then it faded. "Hey! We ain't gonna die, thief!"

"I know, but I'm just saying..." And then, Spike felt something collide into his side and he was sent rolling with another figure on top of him. From some direction he heard Tank screech, and the trainers hastily ordering commands.

_Was I just sneak attacked? Agh! Why me? Its _always _me! This isn't funny anymore, Arceus!_

Feeling where his attacker was, Spike prepped himself to kick the sap off the moment he rolled on his back again. The mid-range fighter couldn't very well take out the assailant without blowing their gator to pieces, too. When Spike launched out his feet, the Pokemon, a bit shorter than himself, was sent off flying, wailing in the air, until it landed face first in the snow. It looked like a little snow covered Christmas tree.

"Real classy to attack when someone's back is turned." Spike commented as he dashed after the Pokemon.

The floored Pokemon, a Snover, got up got up with a groan, but then immediately started waving its arms at the charging Croconaw. "No, wait! You don't understand!"

"What I understand is-Eep!" Spike and Snover both flinched backwards as an explosion of snow from a launched Psybeam erupted in front of them. Turning around, they saw, Kadabra, Flora, Dotts, Daisy and Kara all were aimed directly on Snover. And to its sides, Tank, X and Gold stood ready.

Snover glanced around, and immediately felt his legs weaken. Spike whistled at the response his team gave. "Well damn."

"We're going to knock you unconscious now." Kadabra spoke clearly and calmly, and his eyes flashed light blue. "It's nothing personal..."

"W-Wait! I'm not here to fight!" Snover pleaded, just long enough to delay an array of moves. "You have to get out of here, now! Our Queen... she-she's planning to..."

"Planning to destroy the town and everything nearby that isn't ice-proof." Kadabra finished, his spoon still held upright and glowing. "We know that already. We're here to convince her not to go through with it or take her down, as well. Whichever comes first."

Snover looked utterly surprised at that statement, and even more surprisingly, a glimmer of hope flashed through his eyes. "Y-You are...? Th-then let me help! I know these mountains, and I don't want to see this place turned into a wasteland!"

Spike was stunned... and confused, as were the rest of the team. Kadabra turned thoughtful.

"You just attacked one of our friends," Gold, the shiny Arbok, hissed menacingly. "Give us one good reason we should let you help us!"

Snover looked confused. "I just did...? But I only attacked because when I saw all you blokes coming through, looking so tense, I figured you'd take me out on the spot if I tried talking directly, so I tried to get in close, and I wasn't wrong, was I?... But now, I... figure it wasn't the best of approaches then, was it?"

Sky was considering it as well. Judging by his tone, the Pokemon was sincere. Even if he did try to lead them into a trap, they had scouts, and they couldn't be lead in the wrong direction so long as Scruf and Noelle were keeping track of the Pokemon scents. "I think maybe we ought a let him help, Kadabra." Sky proposed. "Besides, can't you just read his mind and see if he means it or not?"

Kadabra's face was hard and calculating as he looked on at Snover. "No, I can't read minds."

"What? !" Spike exclaimed. "You read mine back in Mertina, you jerk!"

Kadabra shook his head, lowering his spoon. "I could sense and predict what you were thinking and feeling at the time and make educated assumptions based on it, that's all. I can sense out feelings rather well, but not specific thoughts. However... it makes sense not all of Articuno's subjects support her decision. Plus... I don't sense any malignancy from this one... your name?"

The Snover proudly smacked its chest. "Kio! I'm really glad you blokes came around! Articuno was always just a bit intimidating, but usually kind. Now, she's jut outright mad, she is."

Spike smiled at the Snover's accent. "Dude, your voice sounds awesome! You know, now that we don't have to rip you apart and stuff."

"Thanks, mate."

That was when Kadabra's headset clicked to life. "Hey, guys?" Scurf's voice. "What's going on back there? Is everyone all right?"

"It's fine, Scruf." Kadabra replied. "We just may have found some very unlikely help in navigating through this mountain."

"Sounds good to me!" There was a bump sound as Noelle nudged Scruf in the side. "Oh right! We need to travel North-east to get to that mass of stale Pokemon scent. It's mingling with fresh scent, too, though..." his voice lowered to an apprehensive level.

Kadabra looked ahead and saw he was talking about an incline in the path where the trees got thicker. "I see. Thank you, Scruf." he turned around. "Sky, let Sora's group know to double back here and scout to the northeast of here."

Sky nodded and clicked into Sora's channel. "Gotcha. Hey, Sora? We need you-"

"Sky! ? Oh thanks Arceus! I couldn't turn this thing back-" There was a crash and rush of wind. Sky's face grew tense.

"Sora? !"

"Sorry, had to dodge. Yeah, we're kind of under-attack over here and I couldn't turn this back on and fight at the same time. We're up against big, ugly iceballs with horns and there's a lot of them. So... some backup?"

"On our way, hang in there." Sky said briefly before turning to Kadabra. "Sora's group is under-attack. Big ugly Iceballs!"

"Ah, the Glalie," Kio said helpfully. "Yeah, bunch of brutes, those ones. They liked Articuno's 'kill all humans' plan well enough."

Spike practically knocked him over as he took off. "Good for them, but that isn't helping Sora and the other bird right now! Let's go-Tank, Twilight!" Spike shouted, knowing they would be too happy to break rank with him and follow his lead.

"My knuckles are ready!" Tank shouted and dashed off, too.

"Let's do this!" Twilight did likewise.

Before they could get very far though, Spike, Tank and Twilight were all lifted off the ground and held suspended in mid-air with a light blue aura encompassing them. "Hey, what gives! ?" Tank exclaimed.

Kadabra was holding a blue energy covered paw. His eyes were sharpened into a glare. Spike shouted, "Kadabra! Let's us go! We can deal with those guys!"

"Your impetuosity is going to blow this entire operation," Kadabra exasperated, "I'd prefer if we didn't divide our forces..." Kadabra tried, thinking hard. "...But I suppose we have no choice..."

Sky dashed forward, knowing what needed to be done. "All of us will scare them off and they might try to alert the others. So I'll go with them, and we can rally after we've kicked some butt."

"I wholeheartedly agree." Tank put in.

Pearl smiled, "I guess all those war video games pay off after a while, hm?"

"Hell yeah!" Sky smiled widely.

_That sounds like the best option to take... _Kadabra ran it over mentally._ No time to get the number of enemy, so... _Kadabra nodded, releasing Spike, Tank, and Twilight back onto solid, snowy ground. "Very well. I like this even less than adding an additional member," He glanced at nervous Kio, "but we haven't any other option... _Don't _attract any attention and make _sure _to KO _each _opponent, clear?"

Sky, Spike, Tank and Twilight we're already off. "You got it, Kadabra! We'll fill you in on the details. Be back in just a sec!"

Spike gritted his teeth hard and without noticing he pulled ahead of the rest of the newly formed rescue team members as they dashed to the scene. _Sora... just hang on a little longer!_

* * *

Well, that's chapter 86. Thanks one and all for reading, despite these huge gaps in update time. My sincere thanks to the reviewers, and I ask that you guys would continue making the awesomely supportive comments. ^^ Feel free to continue to point out any flaws, as well.

Again, thanks for reading, everyone, and Happy New Year! XD WolfEdge, out.


End file.
